Bazard à Poudlard
by Pauline C
Summary: Incomplet-Abandoné. C'est une histoire pas fini de créatures disparues, de guerre imminante sur un fond de connerie récurente et de couple un peu étrange mais que je trouve excitant. HP/SS/LM et HG/MM.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le début des enmerdes!

_**Titre : **_Bazard a Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR A POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Aucun (même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ?????!!!????) --'

.

.

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLERANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET DU CŒUR ET D'ECOEUREMENT A VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DETRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'AMES, LES YAOIEUSE ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**(Regarde autour d'elle et remarque qu'il n'y a personne, ne se démonte pas et reprend comme si elle s'adressait à une foule de personnes en délire)**

**.**

**JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR LES INNOMBRABLES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES QUI DOIVENT TAPISSER CE TEXTE MAIS JE L'AI RELU PLUSIEURS FOIS ET COMME JE SUIS UNE NULLITE DESASTREUSE EN ORTHOGRAPHE BIN…. (o_O)**

**.**

**Pour expliquer vaguement des points de cette fiction que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, les jumeaux Weasley sont revenus pour leurs 7ème années et certains personnages de la classe d'Harry Potter sont en 5ème années même si ils ont dix-sept ans lol (ça m'arrange pour la fic donc c'est comme ça lol.)**

**.**

**Je suis enfin arrivée à finir mon premier chapitre de ma première fiction (je suis toute émue, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.) Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes en espérant sincèrement que vous passerez un agréable moment sur la compagnie de SLASH EN FORCE et du LEMON POWER!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INFORMATION : Un grand merci a ****Juste-Un-Ange**** qui a si aimablement recorriger ce chapitre, je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante^^, et si tu n'a rien a faire, je te confi avec joie la correction des autres chapitres déjà publier ^^ lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MERCI *JUSTE-UN-ANGE* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR A POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le début des emmerdes !!!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'était une magnifique journée d'hiver qui se levait sur la plus prestigieuse et magnifique école de magie du monde : Poudlard. L'air était frais, le ciel arborait un blanc pur où le soleil perçait difficilement pour se refléter gaiement sur la surface lisse du Lac, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Parce-Qu'il-Etait-Moche-Méchant-Magnanime-Et-Impuissant était enfin mort de la main de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidément-Pas-Crever et c'était le dernier jour de cours pour les nombreux élèves avant trois longues et bienheureuses semaines de vacances. Bref, une journée qui s'annonçait parfaite à tout point de vue… C'était -bien entendu- sans compter sur les terribles jumeaux Weasley.

En effet, Fred et George préparaient, à l'insu de tous, une potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour leur dernière blague en date.

Les produits pour Sorciers Facétieux se vendaient comme des yeux de crapauds et les deux Griffondors étaient plus que ravis de leur petit marché noir qui leur rapportait énormément de gallions. Malheureusement, les Serpentards, menés par Drago Malfoy, s'amusaient à rapporter à leur Directeur de Maison, le terrible professeur Severus Snape, surnommé amoureusement par les Griffondors : le bâtard graisseux des cachots, toutes les blagues prévues par les deux fléaux de Poudlard et les noms de toutes personnes qui commandaient des boîtes à flemme ou autres produits Weasley interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école par le bien-aimé concierge, Rusard. Comment le Prince des Serpentards arrivait à avoir toutes ces informations sur les clients des jumeaux ? Personne n'en avait aucune idée mais certains soupçonnaient le Serpentard de les espionner sans vergogne depuis une blague qui avait ridiculisé publiquement le cobaye préféré des deux fléaux. C'est-à-dire que Drago Lucius Malfoy c'était retrouvé à danser la macarena à moitié nu sur la table des Serpentards lors d'un petit déjeuner sous les encouragements virulent des Griffondors qui félicitaient allégrement les jumeaux pour ce coup de maître.

Les jumeaux, fous de rage que leur commerce perde autant de clients pour cause de retenues plus atroces les unes que les autres avec les deux pires ennemis des élèves (Snape et Rusard, qui d'autre ???), avaient clamé vengeance et les altercations entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards se faisaient de plus en plus violente. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves qui se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie avec des blessures plus ou moins graves au grand damne de Madame Pomfresh. C'est pourquoi Fred et George se retrouvaient, en ce samedi matin, en train de confectionner une potion qui rabattrait le caquet à ces fils de Mangemorts.

Fred se pencha sur le chaudron ou une concoction rose pale bouillonnait paresseusement pour en ajouter l'ingrédient final. Il prit une pincée de bulbe de giron et la plongea dans la mixture bouillante tout en la tournant doucement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion se mit à crépiter joyeusement tout en prenant une couleur blanche sous le regard ravi de Fred qui s'épongea le front en soufflant :

.. « Ca y'est ! Elle est prête ! Mouwahahahaha ! J'imagine déjà la tronche que vont tirer les Serpentards quand ils vont se retrouver en couche culotte dans la Grande Salle. Haaaaaa ! Que la vengeance est douce. »

George se tenait debout derrière son frère et notait scrupuleusement chaque étapes qu'ils avaient produites pour obtenir leur concoction. Il délaissa sont petit calepin et se pencha plus en avant pour observer leur mixture avant qu'une petite moue dubitative ne s'installe sur son visage fin. Il prit, dans un sac, un livre de potion qu'il feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à une page précise et se mit à survoler les écrits barbants dont recelait l'ouvrage. Il souleva un fin sourcil tout en lisant un paragraphe précis du bouquin, apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés quelque part, il se pencha vers la potion en froncent des sourcils :

.. « Heu… Fred ? »

Ledit Fred regardait le plafond avec un visage extatique, un sourire béat et franchement niais tandis que ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants. Il était le plus heureux des hommes en cet instant, s'imaginant acclamé par une foule de Griffondors en délire pour cette blague qui hausserait sûrement considérablement leur palmarès de Chapardeur en Chef de Poudlard. Il souffla d'anticipation et répondit d'un ton rêveur :

.. « Moui ? »

George regarda le livre puis la potion et enfin son frère. Il y avait forcément un problème dans leur potion, une étape ratée ou un mauvais ingrédient qui puisse expliquer que leur concoction ne présentait pas la couleur requise par son manuel de Potions, Il observa attentivement le visage joyeux de son frère et se dit qu'en définitif, il avait forcément raté quelque chose, il contourna le petit chaudron qui bouillonnait tranquillement sur le carrelage froid des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et vint se placer face à son frère :

.. « Tu sais que sur le livre il est dit que la potion devrait être noire ? »

.. « Moui. »

Répondit Fred toujours béat, les yeux perdus dans le vague et ce sourire horripilant toujours collé au visage. George, qui n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant des frasques de son frangin, contempla un instant la mixture tout en réfléchissant à sa possible nature. Il avait marqué chaque ingrédient ajouté au fil des différentes étapes - elles aussi annotées par ses bon soins- alors pourquoi cette maudite concoction basique pour un premier année n'avait pas la bonne couleur ? Il en fit part à son jumeau d'une voix légèrement énervée et tout de même curieuse :

.. « Ha… Fred ? Pourquoi est-elle blanche alors qu'elle devrait être noire ? »

Fred se redressa, les yeux toujours aussi lumineux mais avec un air passablement sadique accroché sur son visage fin et regarda son frère qui recula d'un pas face au sourire littéralement dément de son doux frangin. George le regarda avec une expression passablement perplexe tandis qu'il rigolait d'une blague que lui seul semblait connaître. Il se pencha vers son jumeau et lui dit sur un ton de conspiration qui fit se pencher vers lui son double :

.. « Parce que je l'ai préparé à la sauce Weasley bien sûr ! Une potion de rajeunissement commune était trop banale pour notre génialissime génie. J'ai rajouté de la peau de serpent et de la sève de mandragore en poudre pour que cela donne également une sorte de potion de sans gène. Prends Malfoy par exemple, et bien s'il a envie, pendant une seconde, d'embrasser Parkinson, il va le faire ! Mouwahahahahahaha ! Comme le disait un moldu : «Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.» ! Et c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer, non seulement ils vont avoir cinq ans, sans conscience de qui ils sont réellement et ils vont faire tout un tas de conneries dans tout Poudlard ! Et le meilleur, une fois les effets de la potion dissipés, c'est qu'ils vont se rappeler de tout ce qu'ils auront fait grâce à de l'ammoniaque dissoute dans une infusion d'armoise et de pierre de Jade pillée. Mouwahahahaha !!»

George regarda son frère jumeau avec ravissement. Cela expliquait enfin le pourquoi d'une potion blanche alors qu'elle devrait être d'un beau noir onyx. Il observa son frère qui se pavanait dans les toilettes tout en faisant de brèves salutations et inclinaisons vers un public imaginaire et un élan de fierté le prit, il adorait les idées tordues et, sommes toute, purement géniales de son frère. Cette farce la, les Serpentards ne s'en remettraient pas de sitôt. Ils avaient tout d'abord prévu une simple potion de rajeunissement pour que tous les élèves appartenant à la maison des serpents se retrouvent en bas âges et fassent tout un tas de bêtises diverses au sein du château, mais là, son frère avait eu une magnifique inspiration de génie. Rajouter à la potion initiale les ingrédients d'une potion de sans gêne histoire de rendre les choses encore plus marrantes et humiliantes pour les Serpents le fit sourire sadiquement. On ne s'en prenait pas aux jumeaux Weasley impunément sans en payer au préalable le prix fort. Il éclata de rire avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tonitruante :

.. « Fred, tu es un génie ! »

.. « Je sais, je sais merci. »

Ils restèrent là à rire encore quelques minutes en pensant aux ravages qu'allaient causer malgré eux les coincés du cul résidents à Serpentards. George remarqua que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever par une des fenêtres de la salle. Il sourit avec impatience et regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt sept heures, le déjeuner aller bientôt commencer et leur blague également :

« Bon ce n'est pas que, mais il faut qu'on file au cuisine pour mettre la potion dans les cruches des Serpentards et le spectacle pourra commencer ! »

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Dans la Tour des Griffondors, une ombre se glissa souplement et silencieusement dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année qui abritait Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Les cinq garçons de dix-sept ans dormaient profondément du sommeil du juste quand une douce et mélodieuse voix résonna dans la pénombre :

.. « LE COUR DE POTIONS COMMENCE DANS CINQ MINUTES !!! SI VOUS ARRIVEZ EN RETARD LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE NE VA PAS VOUS RATER… **DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVES** !!!!!!! »

Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que Ron tombait de son lit dans un grand vacarme en emportant avec lui les baldaquins rouge et or de son lit, que Neville poussait un cri suraiguë de vierge effarouchée en se cognant violemment la tête contre le montant de son lit et que Dean et Seamus s'étaient levés brusquement de leur lit respectif sans tenir compte du fait que lesdits lits étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, comme les deux corps entremêlés de leurs propriétaires qui reposaient maintenant sur le sol face à la violence de l'impact tandis que Harry… Et bien, Harry continuait à dormir tranquillement un sourire bienheureux accroché au visage.

Hermione Granger, qui était la cause de ce doux réveil, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches et un air passablement agacé sur le visage. Elle prit sa baguette en soufflant d'exaspération et entreprit d'ouvrir, d'un coup rageur de sortilège informulé, les rideaux qui masquaient remarquablement bien le soleil, ce dernier se fit d'ailleurs une joie d'inonder de lumière le dortoir et d'aveugler par la même occasion les garçons encore en état de choc. Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et fusilla du regard les occupants qui se remettaient tant bien que mal après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque, elle souffla de dépit en grondant d'une voix sourde de menace :

.. « Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger !! Si on fait perdre des points à Gryffondor je jure sur Merlin de vous tuer lentement et douloureusement… C'est suffisamment clair pour vos cerveaux atrophiés ?! NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA BANDE D'AHURIS ET DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS !!!! MOI JE FILE EN COURS !!!! »

Elle repartit dans une tornade de boucles brunes en claquant la porte du dortoir avec violence ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller Harry Potter. Il se redressa difficilement de sous les couvertures, les yeux bouffis, une grande marque d'oreiller sur la joue, et demanda dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

.. « Keski's passe ? »

Ron se releva, tout en se dépêtrant difficilement des tentures rouges et assez lourdes dans lesquelles il s'était emmêlé, en criant :

.. « Putain de bordel de merde ! On est en retard au cours de Potions ! Pourquoi ce con de réveil de merde n'a pas sonné ?! Bordel, fait chier !! Snape va nous tuer !!! »

Neville se redressa dans un couinement terrifié à l'idée d'arriver en retard au cours de son cauchemar personnel suivit de Ron qui maugréait contre les ex petites-amies schizophrènes et les réveils qui ne servaient à rien. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle de bain commune que possédait leur dortoir.

Harry se redressa comme une fusée de son lit en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une tenue pas trop froissée à se mettre. Snape serait capable d'enlever également un assez grand nombre de points si l'on arrivait débraillé à l'un de ses maudits cours. Quoique Harry aimerait bien finit débraillé devant Snape pour une toute autre raison. Il s'habilla en une minute chrono et ajusta sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier. Il s'escrima quelque minutes avec sa cravate rouge et or a l'emblème des Griffondors tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, content d'être présentable, quand un gémissement étouffé venant de sa droite le fit sursauter. Il s'avança prudemment et resta figé par ce qu'il vit.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Dean se redressa difficilement avec un mal de crane carabiné quand sa main se posa sur un torse nu et musclé à la peau douce couleur de porcelaine. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le visage écarlate de Seamus sous lui. Le métisse tenta de se relever mais glissa sur ses draps de soie, faisant basculer en avant ses hanches au niveau de l'érection matinale de Seamus qui ne savait plus ou se mettre et retenait, sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration. Hermione continuait à crier mais Dean et Seamus n'y faisaient pas attention. Leurs visages étaient tous deux d'un beau rouge cramoisis, ils restaient figés, n'osant pas bouger de peur d'accentuer la pression et de frotter leurs deux érections assez conséquentes dû à cette soudaine proximité. Ils entendirent vaguement une porte claquer, des bruissements de tissus et le bruit de pas précipités qui résonnaient sur le sol de pierre mais ils étaient tous simplement incapable de décrocher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

Dean avait tellement chaud et était tellement bien sur le corps de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées et qui agrémentait ses rêves érotiques. Il se savait attirer par les hommes depuis sa quatrième année et plus particulièrement par Seamus mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder par peur de gâcher l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux et cela le tuait doucement. Voir ce corps musclé et viril qu'il désirait de tout son être caresser, lécher, pénétrer, le combler au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son érection se fit plus douloureuse encore et de savoir que son amour bandait aussi le rendait fou. Il ne savait pas si Seamus était gay, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec des filles. Il espérait secrètement que son ami s'interroge encore sur ses préférences sexuelles, pour sa part, le désir qu'il ressentait pour son ami datait étrangement devant sa découverte envers son attirance masculine. Il avait toujours aimé Seamus comme on aime un ami, un confident, un frère… Mais le désir s'était peu à peu immiscé entre eux et il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur de résister, de lutter contre cette attirance qui le dévorait de plus en plus au fil de jours, des heures, des minutes passés proche de lui. Non, c'était définitivement trop dur et le sentir si près, de voir ses yeux bleus le fixer avec cet air si pur, si innocent eu raison de lui. Il entama un lent et doux va et vient contre l'érection de Seamus qui poussa un petit gémissement étouffé en se raccrochant à ses épaules.

_Il est tellement beau._

Pensa Seamus en observant Dean se frotter à lui les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir. Il savait qu'il le désirait, il voyait tous ses regards quand il se déshabillait, il l'entendait l'appeler chaque nuit en gémissant dans son sommeil ce qui lui donnait toujours une formidable érection. Mais il avait peur de gâcher leur amitié ou de se tromper sur ces regards que lui lançait le métisse, il pensait qu'il se faisait des films sur la pseudo attirance que pouvait avoir éventuellement Dean pour lui. Il savait que son ami était gay, ses regards sur les postérieurs des mecs de Poudlard étaient assez éloquents, mais malgré cela, il avait peur. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça avant, bien qu'il ne puisse lui-même pas s'empêcher d'observer tous les fessiers mâles ou féminins qui passaient devant lui. Cela faisait-il de lui un bisexuel ? Sûrement. Un hétéro ne prendrait jamais autant de plaisir que lui en sentant un sexe masculin caresser le sien avec douceur. Il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux de s'être tromper de toute sa vie. Il agrippa les épaule du métisse et cambra ses hanches pour plus de contact. C'était tellement bon, tellement doux, la sensation de sa verge contre la sienne, simplement séparées par leurs boxers, était grisante et il voulait plus, tellement plus. Une caresse plus appuyée que les autres le fit gémir et Dean plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser, le mordre et le lécher. C'était une sensation merveilleuse de se sentir si désiré. Il caressa légèrement les épaules de son ami et descendit jusqu'aux fesses rebondies et ferme de Dean qu'il agrippa et malaxa en appuyant fermement pour sentir pleinement son excitation qui allait toujours croissante.

Un gémissement plus fort lui échappa et leurs mouvements se firent plus frénétiques, plus violents, plus sauvages…

Dean goûtait avec délice cette peau douce et légèrement salée qu'il désirait si ardemment savourer depuis des années, quand il sentit les mains de Seamus quitter ses épaules pour malaxer ses fesses, priant ainsi pour plus de contact. Il redoubla ses coups d'ardeur butoirs en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il releva la tête du cou qu'il avait marqué comme sien et regarda Seamus dans les yeux. Il avait le visage écarlate, les yeux mi-clos et sa respiration était précipitée, ses lèvres, rougies et gonflées d'avoir été trop mordues pour s'empêcher de gémir étaient si belles et attirantes comme cela qu'il ne résistât pas. Il fondit sur cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il rêvait nuit après nuit d'embrasser et qui était enfin à lui aujourd'hui. C'était une simple caresse, un simple effleurement, comme pour lui demander son accord. Son cœur bondit de joie quand il sentit la bouche de Seamus s'ouvrir timidement et cette langue soyeuse si aguicheuse s'introduire dans sa propre bouche pour caresser la sienne. Ce contact l'électrisa, pouvoir enfin goûter ce fruit qu'il pensait défendu était pour lui une source intarissable de plaisir. Une des mains de Seamus déserta ses fesses durement massées pour se perdre dans ses fin cheveux crépus et rapprocher plus encore leurs corps si cela était humainement possible.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues se goûtaient, se faisaient l'amour comme leurs corps qui se complétaient dans des mouvements brusques, frénétiques, désespérés. Ils gémissaient à en perdre haleine tout en se frottant outrageusement l'un à l'autre quand un toussotement discret les fit s'arrêter net. Ils relevèrent la tête pour tomber sur le visage écarlate d'Harry. N'osant pas affronter leurs regards, il murmura doucement :

.. « Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, on va être en retard au cours de Snape et… Neville et Ron ne vont pas tarder à revenir… Je… Je ne dirai rien… »

Les deux protagonistes se redressèrent comme d'un seul homme, sans se regarder, le visage défiant la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre, et entreprirent de se vêtir aussi vite que possible, ce qui se révéla assez ardu en vu de la terrible érection qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher et à faire disparaître à leur grand désarrois.

Harry restait un peu en retrait des autres tandis qu'il se brossait les dents avec énergie. En réalité, il était paniqué, pourquoi était-il en érection ?? Il ferma les yeux en se rinçant la bouche et imagina ce que devaient ressentir ses deux camarades de chambre avant qu'il ne les interrompe. Ils étaient si beaux, si sensuels et érotiques, non, torrides. Les voir lui avait donné une envie folle de se joindre à eux, de frotter son sexe douloureux contre les fesses de Dean tout en embrassant Seamus, de gémir avec eux. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas leurs visages qu'il voulait voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses. Seules deux paires d'yeux sombres comme la plus noire des nuits et gris semblable à du métal en fusion se distinguaient dans l'entremêlement de corps qu'il se délectait d'imaginer.

_Bon sang Harry, ne pense pas à __**ça**__, c'est malsain merde ! Ce sont tes amis et deux de tes Professeurs alors tu arrêtes de fantasmer sur eux bordel ! _

Ils terminèrent de se préparer en vitesse sous les couinements craintifs de Neville qui les exhortait à être plus rapide tandis qu'il s'étouffait à moitié en mettant sa cravate (de travers).

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Ils coururent comme des dératés dans les couloirs désert et arrivèrent en classe de Potions avec 10 minutes de retard qui leurs valurent 500 points en moins sous les ricanements des Serpentards et les regards noirs de leurs condisciples Griffondors. Harry se dirigea, comme à son habitude, avec Ron au fond de la classe, à la table qu'occupait seule Hermione, cette dernière les fusillait des yeux et détourna la tête quand ils firent mine de vouloir lui parler, dans la rangée des Griffondors (on ne mélange pas les serpillières et les draps de soies selon Malfoy) tandis que Neville, Dean et Seamus se plaçaient juste devant eux.

Snape darda la classe d'un regard qui vous faisait souvent regretter d'être né avant de déclarer d'une voix grave et doucereuse :

.. « Maintenant, que les cinq retardataires sont enfin arrivés, (regard noir de la mort qui tue audit retardataires avec une pause pour Potter) vous allez me préparer une potion d'euphorie. Les ingrédients figurent sur le tableau et je conseille aux cancres que vous êtes de suivre scrupuleusement la recette. Je ne saurais tolérer que des élèves qui repassent leur cinquième année arrivent à rater une potion qu'un premier année parviendrait à préparer les yeux bandés ! »

Le Maître de Potions fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils noirs et se tourna vers le tableau qu'il regarda vaguement avant de toiser le pauvre Neville déjà durement éprouvé et palissant à vu d'œil :

.. « Monsieur Londubat ! Venez-vous placer près de Monsieur Malfoy pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez exploser mes cachots une fois de plus ! »

Voyant que son cancre de service s'était juste raidi et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, tout en la dévisageant avec effroi, le doux et tendre Professeur décida de se faire plus explicite en toute délicatesse :

.. « ET QUE CA SAUTE !!! »

Neville se redressa et rangea ses affaires dans des gestes brusques et saccadés, le plus rapidement possible avant de se diriger en tremblant à la table qu'occupait Malfoy et Zabini, qui se situait, bien entendu, en face du bureau professoral.

Harry regarda Hermione qui s'activait déjà a préparer sa potion avec acharnement avant de se lever et d'aller récupérer les ingrédients indispensable a sa préparation en compagnie de Ron qui grognait et pestait car il avait raté son petit déjeuner. Le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur Snape qui était debout en face de son bureau et qui regardait d'un air peu amène un morceau de parchemin noirci d'une écriture assez brouillonne. Il devait s'avouer que pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'année il était remarquablement bien conservé. Cette constatation lui revenait sans cesse ces temps-si, depuis la défaite de Voldemort à vrai dire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul Professeur mâle qu'il trouvait tout à fait séduisant.

_HAAAAA !!!! Harry merde !!!! Non, tu ne regardes pas Snape bordel de merde et tu ne le trouves pas séduisant et sexy à en crever… HAAAAAAAAA !! Non, pas sexy, ni bandant… Ho putain, j'ai pensé que Snape est bandant… Je suis fou, Voldemort m'a rendu totalement fou…_

_**Regarde les choses en face Ryry, il est super canon quand même.**_

_HAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Mon Dieu, qui es-tu ????_

_**Moi ? Je suis le côté super pervers et en manque de sexe de ta personnalité… En d'autres termes mon cœur, je suis ta conscience que tu refoules depuis trop longtemps… Allez quoi, regarde-le et ose me dire qu'il ne te plairait pas de passer un petit moment dans ses grands bras musclés et viriles à souhait.**_

Il se mit à l'observer de façon fort peu discrète mais que voulez-vous ? C'est tellement rare de voir le Professeur Severus Snape - Ordre de Merlin Première classe pour service rendu à la société en temps de guerre, Bâtard attitré des cachots et terreur des élèves de tout âge - vêtus d'un simple pantalon qui le moulait comme une seconde peau et d'une fine chemise noire qui ne cachait rien de sa belle musculature. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par cette chute de reins exquise et par ces magnifiques fesses fermes et rebondies que vous rêveriez d'agripper pendant qu'il vous ferait l'amour avec sauvagerie. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans ce cachot non ?

Son regard remonta lentement lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer le corps de rêve qui se tenait devant lui. Hummm ! Ce torse que l'on imagine aisément lécher, griffer, semblait tellement musclé, ses épaules carrées que l'on meurt d'envie de caresser, d'embrasser… Un second gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il s'imaginait faire l'amour avec cet homme qui, il en était persuadé, lui procurerait énormément de plaisir. Il pressa sa main droite sur son entrejambe qui commençait à être douloureuse depuis ce matin et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de soulager. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de la pomme d'Adam de Snape avant de passer à son visage. Putain ! Même là il semblait parfait ! Ces cheveux doux et brillant, quand ils n'étaient pas constamment dans les effluves de potion, ce nez aquilin qui, loin de déformer son visage, lui conférait un air viril et indéniablement masculin, ses lèvres fines mais tellement bien dessinées était un appel au baiser et ses yeux, ses deux lacs sombres d'une profondeur inégalée dans lesquelles on se plongerait avec délice et qui vous fixaient d'un air si surpris…

_Ho putain !_

_Qui vous fixaient d'un air si surpris ??!!_

_**Tu n'étais pas très discret sur ce coup-là aussi… Mais sans déconner imagine deux minutes Snape nu. Son corps musclé, imberbe et si pâle. HUMM. Il te prendrait et te jetterait sur son **_

_**bureau avant de te recouvrir de son corps d'albâtre et tu gémirais comme une chienne en chaleur pendant qu'il rentrerait en toi son sexe gorgé de sang. Dis-moi Harry, tu le sens ? Son sexe si dur au plus profond de toi ?**_

_Je t'en pris… arrête…_

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son excitation était clairement visible sous ses robes noires d'école et ses mains qui se crispaient dessus étaient plus que révélateur. Il voulait qu'il le prenne là, maintenant, sur ce bureau rempli de copies, devant toute la classe. Peu lui importait les conséquences, il le voulait en lui et tout de suite. Il croisa le regard noir d'encre de son professeur et se perdit dans ses deux lacs glacés d'obscurité qui le regardaient avec un air franchement étonné. Son désir était si grand en cet instant et sa frustration tellement douloureuse que sa magie décida pour lui de ce qui devait absolument être fait. Il utilisa inconsciemment la légilimencie sur le Maître des Potions et de l'Occlumens.

.

.

~*~

~°°°LEGILIMENS°°°~

~*~

.

.

Deux hommes étaient présents dans une grande salle de cours sombre et déserte éclairée par la lumière douce et vacillante des flammes de centaines de bougies éparpillées un peu partout. L'un d'eux était debout devant un chaudron bouillonnant de couleur orangé qu'il tournait doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de se pencher et de rajouter des racines de gingembres finement coupées dans la mixture qui devint rougeoyante. Une douce volute de fumée rougeâtre sortit du chaudron et se mit à onduler doucement sous la force des courants d'air traversant la salle, lui conférant ainsi une atmosphère calme, reposante et intime. Tandis que le jeune homme s'afférait à la concoction da sa potion, le second releva doucement la tête de son bureau professoral et observa son élève qui préparait tranquillement et avec dextérité sa mixture. Il était sur le point de retourner à ses copies quand une exclamation étouffée de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il observa alors Harry Potter sucer doucement son annulaire droit, une expression de douleur sur son visage si fin et androgyne. Une bouffée de désir s'empara de lui, Severus Snape se leva de son siège et se dirigea doucement vers son élève qui s'était blessé en voulant couper des lamelles de roses rouges. Il se plaça derrière lui et se pencha vers son oreille de sorte que son corps se trouve intimement plaqué contre le dos du plus jeune. Il lui murmura d'une voix basse et profonde :

.. « Potter… Vous devriez faire plus attention. Une potion de désir est compliquée à préparer. Il faut être doux, coupé comme si vous caressiez, hacher comme si vous effleuriez. Imaginez que vos ingrédients soit une personne à qui vous allez faire l'amour. Traitez-les avec tendresse, dévotion… Votre potion n'en sera que plus… délectable. »

Harry frissonna sous la voix de son Professeur qui s'était faite caressante. Le souffle chaud et les lèvres qui effleuraient son oreille le faisait trembler de désir et d'envie. Le corps du Maître des Potions était si chaud, ses deux grands bras posés à plat sur sa table de part et d'autre de son corps lui laissaient un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur bienvenue dans la fraîcheur de la vaste pièce, l'odeur sucrée et sensuelle de la potion lui étourdissait les sens dans un tourbillon de senteurs érotiques et cette voix… Mon dieu, cette voix si profonde, basse, sensuelle attisait en lui un désir indéniable. Il sentit son sexe s'irriguer doucement, dû à la proximité du corps de son Professeur.

Il recula doucement de sorte que son corps soit encore plus en contact avec celui de Snape et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant de murmurer d'une voix quasiment inaudible et remplie de désir :

.. « Montrez-moi... »

Severus posa délicatement ses longues mains fines et blanches sur celles plus bronzés de son élève et commença à couper doucement et presque tendrement un pétale de rose rouge sang qui brillait délicatement sous la faible lueur des bougies. Une douce musique commença à retentir dans l'obscurité presque silencieuse de la pièce. Une guitare et un saxon qui laisser échapper des notes d'une rare intensité et d'une grande sensualité. Les mains de Severus se firent plus caressantes tandis que sa bouche commençait doucement à effleurer le cou de son élève qui soupirait de désir. Une des mains du Professeur caressa délicatement le bras pour remonter jusqu'au cou si doux et offert de son élève qui se pencha pour offrir plus de peau et recevoir plus de caresses. La main descendit doucement et douloureusement sur le torse qu'elle devinait musclé et s'arrêta au niveau du pantalon pour se glisser sous la chemise blanche que portait Harry afin de titiller doucement un téton durci de plaisir. Le contact de la main fraîche sur sa peau brûlante le fit gémir doucement et il se mit à onduler inconsciemment des hanches contre l'érection qu'il sentait se presser sur ses fesses.

Severus se mit lui aussi à onduler contre la croupe rebondit et charnue à souhait de son élève. Sa respiration se fit saccadée tandis que ses lèvres meurtrissaient le cou si doux de son futur amant, il remonta jusqu'au point sensible derrière son oreille en laissant une traînée brillante de salive sur ce cou si délectable à la saveur de cannelle. Il s'amusa à mordiller doucement la peau si sensible avant de jouer doucement avec le lobe. La respiration d'Harry se fit erratique et sa main libre vint se presser contre son érection trop douloureuse qui réclamait ardemment les soins de son Professeur. Les pétales furent quelques peu délaissés tandis que les deux mains du Maître des Potions découvrait avec ravissement ce torse si musclé et imberbe que cachait la chemise blanche.

Harry se cambra au maximum contre la verge tendue du plus âgé et, sans cesser de gémir sous les baisers et les caresses, il défit doucement sa chemise en effleurant les douces mains qui le torturaient de la plus exquise des manières.

Severus se sentait sur le point d'exploser, les mouvements de Potter étaient délicieusement douloureux et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre sur le champ, près des effluves de sa potion de désir, sur cette table au son de cette musique si torride. Une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait tous les deux et ils se sentaient arriver à un point culminant du désir.

Sans plus attendre, Severus retourna Potter vers lui et l'observa quelques instants qui rendirent son érection encore plus douloureuse. Il avaient les yeux mi-clos, d'un vert émeraude obscurci par le désir, ses lèvres rouge sang et bombées d'être trop mordues étaient entrouverte et laissaient passer son souffle chaud et précipité, ses cheveux était en bataille comme s'il venait de faire l'amour avec sauvagerie durant des heures, sa chemise ouverte laissait voir un torse musclé grâce aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur qui rendait sa peau bronzée plus brillante encore sous la douce lueur des bougies. Un véritable appel à la luxure. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Harry se rapprocha de lui et commença doucement à enlever sa longue robe noire de sorcier. Il la laissa tomber à terre et commença encore plus doucement et douloureusement à enlever un par un les innombrables boutons qui ornaient sa chemise. Durant l'ouvrage, ses mains caressaient doucement les pectoraux saillants de l'homme en face de lui. De fines cicatrices parsemaient la peau pâle et si douce qui, loin de l'enlaidir, le rendait plus beau, plus sauvage. La chemise chuta sur le sol dans un froissement de tissus.

Harry posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son professeur et son regard s'accrocha au sien. Émeraude contre Onyx. Douceur contre sauvagerie. Amour contre haine. Harry contre Severus. Ce dernier se pencha doucement vers son élève et ses lèvres touchèrent délicatement celles de son vis-à-vis. Une douce onde de plaisir assaillie le corps du Gryffondor qui poussa un léger gémissement contre la bouche aux lèvres fines de son Professeur. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de son élève pour le rapprocher plus près de son corps. Leurs deux peaux nues entrèrent en contact les faisant tous deux gémirent. La langue de Severus retraça doucement le pourtour des lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry avant de forcer l'entrer de sa bouche et de si introduire sans ménagement. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules larges et musclées de l'ancien Mangemort tandis que sa langue dansait avec celle de son Professeur. Une décharge de pur plaisir le submergea quand une main taquine s'introduisit dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer largement déformé par une bosse proéminente.

Severus touchait doucement le membre dur à la peau si douce qu'il tenait entre sa main. Sans cesser son baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus torride, il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens sur la verge qui réclamait impérativement ses soins.

Harry se cambra et ne put retenir un léger cri de plaisir alors que son sexe devenait violemment plus dur et tendu. La sensation de cette main si froide sur son pénis brûlant était un véritable délice. Ses hanches vinrent d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de l'ancien Serpentard qui souriait doucement contre ses lèvres. La musique se fit plus envoûtante encore et un doux parfum de rose parvint à ses narines, l'emmenant aussi sûrement que le Maître des Potions vers un orgasme dévastateur.

Severus ralentit le rythme de sa poigne jusqu'à totalement l'arrêter avant de sortir sa main du pantalon sous le gémissement frustré du Survivant. Il ricana légèrement et tourna le jeune homme vers son plan de travail tout en retirant la chemise qu'il trouvait vraiment de trop pour le moment. Il se pencha vers Harry et murmura d'une voix grave et rendu rauque par le désir :

.. « Maintenant Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous avez compris comment préparer les bases d'une potion. »

Harry gémit doucement en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille et hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment. La voix repris plus rauque encore et prometteuse de mille merveilles :

.. « Parfait. Nous allons donc procéder à la dernière partie de la…concoction… La plus délicate. Mettez en pratique ce que je vous ai enseignez car il serait vraiment dommage de rater votre mixture maintenant qu'elle est arrivée au point culminant de sa préparation. Concentrez-vous au maximum et vous verrez tout le plaisir et la satisfaction que l'on peut en retirer … »

Harry gémit plus fortement encore et tenta tant bien que mal de découper le pétale de rose abandonné plus tôt tout en ressentant une vive déception du fait que son Professeur n'ait pas continué ses douces et agréables caresses. Il s'attendait à le voir s'éloigner quand il sursauta en se rendant compte que Snape n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Bien au contraire.

Severus regarda quelques secondes Potter recommençait à couper sa pétale avant de glisser ses mains vers la braguette du pantalon du jeune homme et de la descendre lentement faisant sursauter son propriétaire. Il mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille et murmura sensuellement :

.. « Ne bougez pas Potter… La potion est loin d'être terminée. On ne peut décemment pas la laisser dans cet état n'est-ce pas ? »

Se faisant, il pressa sa paume contre le sexe raidit au maximum d'Harry qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en gémissent. L'ancien Mangemort repris en accentuant sa caresse :

.. « N'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? »

Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que murmurer un pitoyable oui d'une voix chevrotante avant de retourner à sa potion, ayant une énorme difficulté de concentration et pour cause !

Son Professeur venait de le dévêtir entièrement, le laissant devant la table aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, le Maître des Potions se pencher, déposant tout le long de son dos une série de baisers tendres jusqu'au bas de ses reins, avant de sentir une paire de mains malaxer doucement ses fesses fermement rebondies.

Severus se délectait de cette peau si douce qu'il recouvrait de baiser. Arrivé au bas des reins, il laissa ses mains pétrir ces fesses si fermes et bombées qui n'appelaient que lui. Il gémit doucement en s'imaginant pénétrer ce magnifique postérieur qu'il savait inviolé, étroit et chaud. Il embrassa et lécha délicatement cette chaire douce avec la ferme intention de mémoriser chaque détails de cette merveilleuse perfection. N'y tenant plus, il lubrifia son index de salive avant de l'introduire dans l'antre chaud et serré à souhait. Il vit Potter se cambrer et gémir voluptueusement fort tout en se raccrochant au coin du bureau contre lequel il prenait appui. Ce dernier remuait ses hanches dans le but de s'empaler plus profondément encore contre ce doigt si agile mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Harry se cambra plus violemment et cria quand il sentit deux autres doigts se joindre au premier. La sensation était indescriptible. Très légèrement douloureuse, elle lui procurait énormément de plaisir. Les trois doigts imprimèrent un lent mouvement de va et viens dans son intimité le faisant gémir violemment à chaque poussées. Un véritable cri lui échappa tandis qu'une lame de chaleur et de plaisir déferla violemment en lui quand son Professeur toucha sa prostate. Ses jointures étaient blanches d'avoir trop serré les coins de son pupitre et ses membres étaient assaillis de délectables frissons d'anticipation mêlés à une fulgurante quantité de plaisir Il n'en pouvait plus et il le fit savoir d'une voix tremblante et vibrante de désir :

.. « Severusss… Je t'en pris… Je t'en pris… Prends-moi… hmmm… Pitié… »

Snape, qui se contenait difficilement à l'entente de ses gémissements lascifs plus que divin, se redressa d'un bond et défit d'une main son pantalon qu'il descendit ainsi que son boxer qui ne cachait rien de son proéminent sexe fièrement dressé, sans cesser ses mouvements à l'intérieur du Golden Boy. Il retira doucement ses doigts s'attirant par la même un grognement sourd de protestation, puis il se plaça à l'entrée de cette antre si chaude et serrées qui l'obsédait intensément, avant de murmurer contre la joue en sueur de son doux et futur amant d'une voix tremblante qui était bien loin de la voix si froide et impassible du Grand Maître des Potions de Poudlard :

.. « Plongez les roses dans la potion Monsieur Potter… Maintenant. »

Harry, les yeux obscurcis de plaisir et de désir, pris d'une main tremblante les roses qu'il avait réussit à couper et les plaça au-dessus du chaudron bouillonnant en sentant le sexe dur de son professeur caresser tendrement son intimité. Il lâcha les pétales dans la potion qui prit une teinte rouge sang avant de hurler de plaisir quand Severus le pénétra violemment. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer qu'il entama déjà un vif mouvement de hanche ce dont fut particulièrement heureux Harry qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son Professeur de Potions dans son cou ainsi que ce sexe si dur qui le remplissait entièrement, ses mains agrippaient fermement ses hanches, les griffant en les plaquant plus fortement contre son sexe. C'était si bon. Les jambes tremblantes, le souffle saccadé et erratique, Harry sentait son orgasme arriver à grands pas quand Severus, qui ne cessait ses violents coups de buttoir, attrapa sa verge tendu et le masturba au même rythme que le mouvement effréné de ses hanches.

Severus crut mourir dans l'étroitesse si chaude de Potter, qu'il ne put pas résister à le besogner sans vergogne ce dont l'Élu était pleinement satisfait au vu des cris qu'il poussait. Il agrippa les hanches fines de son élève et les fit bouger au même rythme que sa pénétration. Le jeune homme se cambra violemment et posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en commençant voluptueusement à sucer et lécher la peau tendre recouverte de sueur de son cou. Une décharge plus vive de plaisir secoua le Serpentard qui augmenta brusquement ses coups de reins sous les cris de plaisir de son amant.

Harry hurlait comme jamais il n'avait hurlé de sa courte vie. Il se sentait si bien, comme sur le point de mourir de plaisir. Un mouvement plus rude de l'ancien espion le fit se cambrer de plaisir et il posa sa tête sur cette épaule si chaude pour venir butiner cette peau si douce et recouverte de sueur au goût délicat de musc. Les coups de reins se firent plus violents ainsi que le rythme de cette main si talentueuse qu'il ne tint plus. Il hurla en éjaculant violemment de long jet de sperme chaud sur la main de son amant qui se tendit brusquement derrière lui. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre en lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le plan de travail, toujours possédé par son amant. Le souffle court, le corps recouvert de sueur et les membres tremblants, Harry Potter souriait, le visage posé sur les pétales de roses rouges recouvrant la quasi-totalité du bureau.

Severus sentit Harry se crisper autour de son sexe en hurlant de plaisir et un liquide chaud vint recouvrir sa main qui continuait de branler le sexe dur de son élève. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula dans cette antre si chaude et étroite qui l'avait si bien accueilli. Le souffle saccadé, il vit Potter se laisser tomber sur son plan de travail, un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Le corps de son jeune amant tremblait violemment sous la déferlante de plaisir qui l'avait secoué. Lui-même sentait ses propres membres assaillis de délectables frissons post-orgasmiques. Il se pencha sur Potter, son torse recouvrant son dos, et vint embrasser l'épaule du plus jeune qui bougeait lentement contre le sexe toujours présent en lui. La musique s'arrêta délicatement sous les dernières notes de la guitare et du saxon mais aucun des deux hommes n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient tout simplement bien l'un dans l'autre. Harry se redressa et observa les yeux mi-clos de son fabuleux amant. Il se pencha et posa délicatement, chastement, ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer d'une voix apaisée :

.. « Merci. »

Severus lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui fit violemment chaviré son cœur avant de murmurer d'une voix étonnement douce et caressante :

.. « Merci à vous Monsieur Potter. Je doute que nous puissions trouver une potion de désir aussi bien que la vôtre. Toutes mes plus sincères félicitations. Elle est réussite à la…Perfection… »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement sous le feu mourant de la cheminée et des bougies…

.

.

~*~

~°°° FIN LEGILIMENS°°°~

~*~

.

.

Harry se sentit horriblement rougir tandis que son professeur l'observait d'un air passablement ahuri - qui l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances - qui le paralysait sur place. Il venait de se faire prendre en flag' pendant qu'il reluquait effrontément son Professeur et, pire que tout, il avait utilisé la légilimencie sur Snape pour lui montrer une fabuleuse partie de jambe en l'air entre eux. Et en plus, dans la réalité comme dans la vision, il avait joui.

_Putain, j'ai joui sans me toucher en imaginant Snape me prendre et je lui ai montré…ça… Je veux mourir !!! Pitié Voldy revient me chercher !! Je ne vais pas survivre à l'humiliation que va me faire subir Snape…_

_**Ho ! Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur… Vu ce que tu lui as montré, il va vite comprendre que tu veux son corps. C'était torride…**_

C'est un Harry Potter rouge de honte qui retourna tête baissée vers son pupitre avec ses ingrédients tandis que son professeur continuait à l'observer avec une surprise grandissante. Il était en train de lire une copie vraiment pitoyable d'un cornichon desséché avec le QI d'un rat mort dans une cave quand il avait senti cette brûlure sur son corps, caractéristique quand une personne vous regarde avec insistance. Il avait observé brièvement la classe avant de tourner légèrement la tête vert son armoire à ingrédient, quand son regard tomba sur un Harry Potter paralysé, les joues rouges et le souffle court, qui le détaillait sans aucune honte. Il s'apprêtait à le rabrouer sèchement quand un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte tandis qu'il reluquait ses fesses. Dire qu'il en était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il regardait le visage de Potter qui semblait immensément satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Quand son regard détailla son visage il vit avec un étonnement grandissant sa main se crisper sur son entre jambe et son souffle devenir quasiment erratique, il suivait scrupuleusement chaque courbe de son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent et ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantelant.

Des yeux d'un vert émeraude obscurcis par le désir.

Et ensuite, cette vision… Seigneur ! Jamais il n'avait vu une telle passion sur son propre visage avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, une belle érection était durement comprimée dans son pantalon serré. Son souffle se précipita quelque peu au souvenir de son sexe à l'intérieur d'un Potter gémissant et cambré à souhait. Il respira profondément et tenta par divers moyens de faire retomber la pression contenu dans son pénis tendu.

_Hum ! Intéressant_…

Se dit Snape en voyant Potter tenter de faire sa potion, tête baissée alors que Weasley lui demandait ce qu'il avait pour être si rouge.

_Il faudra en parler à Lucius_.

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur Londubat discutant tranquillement avec Malfoy et Zabini. La guerre eut au moins un grand point positif, l'entente entre les maisons c'était renforcée et plus encore entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors. Bon, bien sûr, Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'emmerder les jumeaux Weasley en lui rapportant toutes les frasques de ces deux fléaux provoquant ainsi des combats dans les couloirs et envoyant par dizaine les élèves à l'infirmerie, mais que serait la vie si tout n'était que paix et harmonie ? Il se rappelait encore de la réaction de Potter quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que deux Mangemorts faisant partis du cercle des intimes de Voldemort étaient espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa tête valait vraiment son pesant de gallions. Un sourire sadique et rêveur s'installa sur le visage du Maître des Potions qui effraya les personnes placées au premier rang.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

.

.

La guerre faisait rage et tout le monde sentait que la fin était proche. Les attaques et les combats dans les rues aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu était de plus en plus nombreuses. On ne comptait plus le nombre de morts qui s'accumulait chaque jour que Merlin faisait. De nombreuses familles avaient déserté l'Angleterre pour échapper à la mort et à la destruction qui sévissait dans tout le pays. Poudlard avait fermé ses portes, aucun parent ne voulait laisser partir leurs enfants loin d'eux, la peur de mourir était palpable. L'espoir en ces temps-là était une petite flamme qui brillait dans les cœurs sombres de toute une patrie, cette flamme s'appelait Harry Potter.

En effet, Harry Potter c'était réfugié au 12 Square Grimaulde dans l'attente du combat qui scellerait le destin du monde, le combat entre Lord Voldemort et lui-même. Il s'entraînait à toutes sortes de magies avec Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore comme mentor. Il était devenu un Maître dans la magie sans baguette ainsi que pour les duels magiques et Moldus. Il s'entraînait et apprenait également la Magie Noire et toutes sortes de rituels complexes appartenant à de l'Ancienne Magie que lui enseignait un des derniers de ses pratiquants, Dumbledore. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Harry s'entraînait, alternant difficilement entre ses cours et son apprentissage au combat, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prêt que maintenant. Le bataille finale était proche et les membres du Phénix savait qu'elle se déroulerait à Poudlard, les troupes de Voldemort s'approchaient inexorablement du château au fil et a mesure des attaques qu'ils prodiguaient sur le monde magique.

Harry était dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimaulde en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione pour déjeuner quand Remus et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la pièce éclairée par un feu ronflant dans la cheminée et des petites bougies qui flottaient paresseusement dans les airs. Ils avaient un visage grave qui n'augurait rien de bon et semblait passablement inquiet. C'aurait été la veille de la rentrée scolaire pour les quatre étudiants si Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et le regarda fixement, le pétillement éternel qui animait ses yeux semblait être éteint en cet instant ce qui présageait des temps sombres pour l'avenir. Il se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix douce :

.. « Harry, tu continueras tes entraînement avec deux autres Professeurs à partir de maintenant. Remus et moi-même devons partir en mission pour l'Ordre. Des sources sûres au sein des Mangemorts nous ont appris que Voldemort semble savoir que ses Horcruxes ont été détruits. Il est furieux comme tu peux aisément t'en douter. Je pense qu'il ignore l'identité de la personne responsable de leur destruction, mais, cela ne fait que confirmer ce que nous craignons. Apparemment nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. »

Le regard émeraude d'Harry s'obscurcit de colère. Un traître. Une sourde colère envahit ses veines aux idées qui affluaient son esprit pour torturer ce traître quel qu'il soit une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'informations à son mentor au sujet de cette personne quand il remarqua le regard voilé de tristesse de Dumbledore et celui inquiet de Remus. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Hermione qui se trouvait à sa droite et la vit les sourcils froncés à la recherche d'une idée qu'elle seule savait. Il observa le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et sentit que le temps des confidences n'était pas achevé. Il l'invita d'un bref signe de tête à poursuivre.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et énonça difficilement, comme si les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer lui coûtaient énormément d'efforts. Sa voix semblait lasse quand il reprit :

.. « Les attaques nous confirment ce que nous redoutions tous. Le combat final aura lieu dans approximativement, si les attaques se poursuivent dans ce sens et au même rythme que présentement dans… deux jours… à Poudlard… »

Ron sursauta en faisant tomber une tartine généreusement recouverte de confiture dans son bol rempli à ras bord de chocolat chaud, aspergeant ainsi la table du liquide tandis qu'Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en bégayant à l'adresse de l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard :

.. « Quoi ? Mais…mais, ce n'est pas possible… Ô seigneur… non… Nous ne sommes pas prêts… Enfin… Harry n'a pas fini son entraînement… Il… »

.. « Tuera Voldemort dans deux jours avant le coucher du soleil ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'annoncer ce fait en buvant tranquillement sa tasse de café. Albus fut secrètement impressionné par le calme de son protégé et un grand élan de fierté et de tendresse le submergea à la vu de ce garçon qui était devenu un homme. Il transpirait la sagesse, le calme et la sérénité. A cet instant, Albus su qu'ils allaient gagner, le pétillement de ses yeux revint en force sous le regard inquiet de Remus qui attendait apparemment que le Directeur termine ce qu'il avait à dire et qui, il en était certain, ne plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Harry.

Lupin se racla la gorge en faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de leur meilleur ami, tant la peur de le perdre et de le voir mourir les tétanisait. Harry se tourna vers Lupin qui lançait des regards insistant vers la porte et sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier eut un sourire éblouissant qui choquât les deux comparses du Survivant tellement il était mal venu et déplacé. On venait tout de même de leur annoncer que la grande bataille finale allait se produire dans approximativement deux jours et ce tordu souriait comme si tout était beau dans le meilleur des Mondes. Affligeant. Certaine choses ne changeraient certainement jamais… hélas…

Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se tourna vers le Survivant et lui adressa un magnifique sourire innocent qui donna des sueurs froides à son destinataire. C'était LE sourire qui disait « j'ai une merveilleuse idée foireusement géniale et de toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire c'est pour ton bien !!! » avant de déclarer d'une voix joyeuse :

.. « Oui, j'allais oublier de te présenter à tes nouveaux Professeurs. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le sentait vraiment pas. Dumbledore restait égal à lui-même, calme et réfléchit alors que, étrangement, Remus semblait bizarrement mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le futur sauveur de l'humanité. Il lança un regard plus que suspicieux au Citronné Glucosé que ce dernier évita.

_Je le sens mal._

.. « Hum… Heu, Harry, je te demanderais de garder ton calme. Ces deux personnes sont des membres de l'Ordre et ont toute ma confiance, de plus ce sont des Maîtres dans l'Art Obscur de la Magie Noire et leurs enseignements te seront plus que profitables. »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard quelque peu perplexe et effrayé, c'était tout de même une idée de Dumbledore, avant qu'Albus ne se tourne vers la porte et ne lance un joyeux :

.. « Entrez. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement avant que ne rentre deux des personnes qu'Harry haïssait le plus après Voldemort.

La première car il avait fait pendant sept ans de sa vie un enfer, qu'il avait tué Dumbledore sous ses yeux, bon d'accord, sous les ordres de ce dernier qui n'en était pas mort mais c'était du pareil au même merde ! Et le second car il avait essayé de le tuer au Ministère de la Magie dans la salle des mystères pour une stupide Prophétie et qu'il avait engendré la vie à sa plus grande Némésis. Autant dire qu'en cet instant le Survivant, l'Élu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait l'air d'un poisson qu'ont aurait sorti de son bocal.

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés comme s'ils voulaient à tout prix sortir de ses orbites, la peau encore plus blanche que celle d'un cadavre, et le QI d'un céphalopode mort (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Bref la tête de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on vient de lui apprendre sous les regards goguenards et amusés de Lucius Malfoy et de Severus Snape. Et, à sa plus grande honte, l'Espoir du monde sorcier, un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le seul être humain qui n'ait pas succombé à un sort mortel et qui pourrait vaincre le plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps, tomba évanoui sur le sol poussiéreux de la cuisine de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks.

.

.

_**Fin du Flash back.**_

.

.

Harry se concentra sur sa potion, avec l'aide d'Hermione même si cette dernière restait froide envers Ron et lui. Ils venaient de perdre 500 points pour un retard de moins de 10 minutes. Autant dire que certains observaient les cinq Griffondors avec un regard meurtrier. Il coupa en fines lamelles des racines de saule et les rajouta à sa potion qui prit une jolie teinte émeraude avant de vite plonger dans le liquide brûlant, des yeux de crapaud en poudre puis de tourner la potion quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion arbora une teinte violette brillante, sa préparation était bientôt terminée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre quinze minutes avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Il releva la tête et observa ses camarades qui continuaient tranquillement leur potion.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les conflits puérils avaient cessé au cœur de Poudlard. Harry ne pouvait pas dire que lui et Malfoy étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais leurs accrochages relevaient plus de l'habitude que d'une véritable haine. De même avec Snape et Malfoy Senior qui était le nouveau Professeur d'Arithmancie, l'ancien Professeur aillant perdu la vie lors du dernier raid de Voldemort. Il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre mais les cours que lui avaient donné les deux anciens Mangemorts avait été plus que profitables pour son combat final.

Ils s'étaient entraînés sans s'arrêter pendant deux jours sauf pour manger et dormir quelques heures. Mais les résultats en avaient valu la chandelle.

Son regard retomba sur Seamus et Dean qui étaient assis devant lui et qui préparaient côte à côte leur potion. Une rougeur insidieuse colora ses joues au souvenir de ce matin. Le fait de les voir s'embrasser et se frotter l'un à l'autre aurait dû le dégoûter mais sûrement pas l'exciter comme cela c'était produit. Il avait remarqué qu'il regardait plus souvent le corps des hommes, pour ne pas dire uniquement celui des hommes, que celui des femmes et plus particulièrement deux corps qu'il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer pendant deux jours torse nu et en sueur.

Les entraînements de Magie Noire n'avaient pas causé que de la fatigue mais également une magnifique érection à chaque fois qu'il voyait le torse de Snape et de Malfoy Senior. Ses pensées lors de combats entre les deux Professeurs pour lui montrer des sorts de base étaient tout sauf éducatif. Cela lui avait également causé des rêves pas très saints mettant en scène ses deux apollons et lui dans toutes sortes de scénarios plus excitant les uns que les autres. Sans parler de la vision qu'il avait malencontreusement envoyé à Snape qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas bronché plus que ça. Cela voulait dire…

.. « Mon Dieu ! Je suis gay et attiré sexuellement par Snape et Malfoy Senior ! Merde ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air abattu sans remarquer le soudain silence de mort qui planait dans la classe.

Snape regardait Potter avec un visage surpris. Il avait remarqué, tout comme Lucius, l'attention que portait l'Élu sur leurs corps mais ils avaient mis cela sur le compte des hormones en folie d'un adolescent en quête de sensations fortes et de nouvelles expériences. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Lui-même devait avouer que Potter était très agréable à regarder, la peau hâlée, une carrure en V, un torse musclé bien dessiné, des fesses fermes et rebondies, un visage d'ange et d'innocence, des lèvres pulpeuses et constamment rougies à force de se les mordre qui étaient une invitation aux baisers. Sommes toute, le Survivant était un appel à la luxure et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver qu'il couchait avec le jeune homme parfois seul, parfois en compagnie de Lucius qui était également un homme magnifique et un excellent amant. De plus, la légilimencie de Potter lui avait montré une scène particulièrement chaude qu'il se ferait un plaisir de reproduire réellement.

Il observa Potter qui tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains en la secouant lentement comme pour se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, impossible, puis son regard se porta sur les autres élèves. Ils n'étaient que douze élèves de septième année à être repassé en cinquième année afin de bien reprendre leurs études bâclées pour cause de piètres Professeurs incompétents (Ombrage) et d'une guerre imminente. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs, pour la plupart, étrangement mal à l'aise. Notamment Drago qui regardait lubriquement et avec insistance Ronald Weasley qui rougissait en baissant la tête, Finnigan et Thomas qui gardaient également la tête baissée en rougissant à vue d'œil tout en évitant à leur regard de se croiser mais ne pouvant apparemment pas s'empêcher de s'observer, Parvati et Brown, qui se tenaient par la mains, s'observant amoureusement sous le regard pensif de Granger, Parkinson qui ne lâchait pas des yeux une Bullstrode rougissante qui soutenait son regard avec un timide sourire que lui rendit Pansy et Zabini qui lorgnait un Londubat tout ratatiné sur sa chaise et qui ne savait manifestement plus ou se mettre.

Dire que Snape était choqué était un doux euphémisme.

_Hé bien, il s'en passe de belles dans les dortoirs des cinquièmes années. Enfin, étant donné qu'ils sont tous majeurs je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ne pense qu'à s'envoyer en l'air. Quelle idée a encore eu Albus en proposant à tous les élèves de septième année de repasser en cinquième année. Pfffff ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir supporter cette bande de mutants gonflés d'hormones encore trois ans. Hum ! D'ailleurs, je me demande quelle tête va faire Lucius quand il saura que son précieux fils, le dernier héritier de la famille Malfoy couche avec un Weasley, hin hin hin !_

Harry releva la tête tout en continuant son débat existentiel intérieur quand il remarqua que l'atmosphère de la classe était soudainement tendue et débordait d'énergie attractive et sexuelle. La seule chose que son esprit fut capable de se dire à la vue de ses camarades qui s'observaient tous avec désir fut uniquement :

_Mais, ils sont tous homos dans cette classe ou c'est moi qui vire pervers ???_

**Sincèrement mon cœur, il y a du sexe dans l'air… Regarde comment ils se lorgnent tous les uns les autres. Et toi qui stressais à l'idée d'être gay… Même Ron se fait faire du gringue par Malfoy Junior et ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de le déranger...**

_Non, mais tu…QUOI ????? Ron et Drago ???? Non, tu déconnes…_

**Regarde mon chou, regarde… **

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron qui gardait la tête baissée. Son visage pouvait rivaliser avec une tomate trop mûre et un petit sourire mi-timide, mi-satisfait ornait son visage. Quatre rangs à droite de leur place, Drago Malfoy observait avec un petit sourire lubrique le jeune rouquin. Hermione, qui regardait la scène à la gauche d'Harry eu un sourire indulgent.

Ron et elle étaient sortis ensemble pendant quasiment six mois avant que cette dernière ne se rende compte qu'en fin de compte, elle aimait Ron comme un ami et non comme un petit ami. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, c'était aperçu qu'il prenait plus de plaisir en pensant à un homme qu'à une femme aussi séduisante soit-elle. Surtout un certain blond peroxydé qui avait fait de leurs vies un enfer pendant six ans, mais qui les avait sauvés au détriment de sa propre vie sur-le-champ de bataille. Quand il lui avait annoncé son orientation sexuelle et son désir de rompre, elle n'avait pas été triste, simplement vexée. Était-elle si horrible pour que son copain vire de bord ? Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en voyant son air défait tout en lui disant à quel point il était un salaud et qu'il était désolé de la faire souffrir. Il lui avait certifié qu'elle était la petite amie parfaite, qu'elle était une magnifique jeune fille et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais pas comme ça. Il lui expliqua que depuis quelque temps, il pensait un peu trop souvent à un garçon et qu'il était attiré par lui. Il lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret de son homosexualité, ne voulant pas être rejeté et traité d'anormal par ses camarades et amis. Elle lui avait promis en lui souhaitant d'être heureux, lui assurant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois en pleurant de gratitude tout en s'excusant piteusement. Hermione ne regrettait pas d'être sortie avec Ron. Il était gentil, compréhensif, drôle et doté d'un grand sens de l'humour, mais ce n'était pas comme l'avait décrit ses compagnes de dortoir. Elle n'avait pas le cœur qui battait quand elle pensait à lui, pas de papillons dans son estomac quand il l'embrassait. Rien, si ce n'est une grande tendresse l'un envers l'autre et un grand désir de protection renforcé quand elle les avait surpris, au détour d'un couloir, lui et Drago qui s'embrassaient follement comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. C'est à cet instant là qu'elle sut qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle était en compagnie d'Harry lors de cette rencontre fortuite, ce dernier n'avait pas paru choqué outre mesure par les préférences sexuelles de son ami et il lui avait même avoué penser être lui-même gay. Ce jour là fut sans aucun doute le plus mouvementé qu'elle eu vécu depuis la fin de la guerre. Trop d'émotions la même journée sans doute.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation de Parvati et Lavande. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, avoir une relation avec une autre fille serait le mieux pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question de savoir si elle était hétérosexuelle, bisexuelle ou homosexuelle. Elle observait aussi bien les filles que les garçons, mais mis à part Ron, aucun mâle ne l'avait attiré et aucune fille n'avait capté son attention non plus. Elle soupira discrètement quand elle vit les longs doigts fins de Lavande caresser doucement le poignet de Parvati tout en lui souriant amoureusement. Elle était un peu jalouse de tous ses compagnons qui semblaient s'être trouvés. Dean et Seamus qui flirtaient sans s'en rendre compte, Ron et Drago qui couchaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année soit quatre mois, Parvati et Lavande qui n'étaient pas vraiment un couple mais qui sortaient plus ou moins ensemble quand elles n'avaient pas chacune un copains bien défini, Neville qui craquait secrètement sur Blaise alors que ce dernier le draguait sans aucune discrétion depuis maintenant deux ans, Pansy et Millicent qui sortaient depuis peu ensemble grâce à un heureux concours de circonstance, un pari plus précisément, et Harry qui semblait en pincer pour Snape et Malfoy Senior, vu les regards que les trois se lançaient quand ils pensaient ne pas être vus, tandis qu'elle, elle était seule. Donc oui, elle était quelque peu jalouse de ses camarades, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son grand amour était plus prêt d'elle qu'elle ne le pensait.

Harry, pour sa part, continuait d'observer le petit manège de Drago avant que ses yeux ne se fassent capturer par deux Onyx qui l'observaient intensément avec un certain intérêt. Il piqua instantanément un fard monumental avant de baisser prestement la tête vers son chaudron de couleur rouge qui le fit si possible encore plus rougir. La potion avait la même teinte que celle de la vision qu'il avait envoyée à Snape. Il savait qu'il y aurait une suite et que cette histoire ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas là, mais il espérait pouvoir esquiver son Professeur aussi longtemps que possible. Remarquez, ce soir était le dernier jour des cours avant trois semaines de vacances pour Noël, il se pouvait que Snape parte pour les vacances comme ça lui-même serait tranquille et…

**Hé ho ??!! Comment ça t'espère que Severus parte pour les vacances ??? Non mais sa va pas ou quoi ?? Je veux une Sexy Sevy Snape au chocolat noir fondant pour mon Noël moi !! Et puis, on sera que trois élèves à rester pour ces vacances donc quatre vingt dix sept pourcent de chance en plus d'attraper mon Severus à moi !!!**

_Je veux mourir…_

**Pas avant d'avoir conclu avec mon Severus et… Pourquoi pas aussi avec Lucius… Ils seraient torrides tout les deux ensemble dans un grand lit de soie rouge sang. HUMMMM !!! Imagine Severus en train de lécher le torse musclé de Lucius et s'agrippant à ses longs cheveux blond comme de l'or… Leurs grandes mains viriles qui toucheraient doucement leurs corps sculptés par des Dieux Grecque et leurs sexes…**

_La ferme bon sang !!!_

Les joues d'un joli rouge carmin, Harry tenait entre ses deux mains son sexe redevenu tendu grâce au bon soin de sa chère conscience.

**Mais de rien mon chou.**

Tout à son introspection intérieur, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard songeur de Snape sur sa personne. S'il avait été attentif, il aurait même vu les prémices d'une lueur de désir éclairer les prunelles sombres de son cher fantasme. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard affûté d'une certaine préfète qui en tira bien vite de juste conclusion. Elle se demandait uniquement ce qui c'était passé au début du cours pour que les deux hommes paraissent aussi gênés et tourmentés ainsi que, elle rougit légèrement à ses pensées, excités.

Severus, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce petit corps frêle et tremblant qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière son chaudron. Il était vraiment adorable, les joues rougies et le souffle court avec son petit regard fuyant ses deux Onyx qui voulait le pénétrer (o_O). Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'en définitif il voulait Potter dans un lit ou sur un bureau dans les plus bref délais. S'il était vraiment objectif (ce qu'il n'était pas soit dit en passant) il se serait sûrement aperçu que cette attirance ne datait pas de la vision envoyé par ce chère Ange déchu. Non. Severus était amant avec Lucius depuis plus de vingt ans à présent. Le sang pur se savait gay malgré ses obligations de mariage avec Narcissa Black qu'il détestait pour ses idées archaïques et sa terrible obsession de puissance et de pouvoir. Ils avaient dû rompre durant deux mois avant que Lucius ne craque et ne débarque chez lui à trois heures du matin, sur l'impasse du tisseur, et qu'il avait entrepris de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, histoire d'inaugurer en beauté chaque pièce de la petite demeure au moins deux fois.

Depuis, ils étaient restés amants. Ne vous leurrez pas, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou du moins, ils ne disaient rien sur leurs sentiments respectifs, mais il ne venait à l'idée d'aucun d'eux d'avoir un autre amant mis à part (à la plus grande honte de Severus) peut être Harry Potter. Ils s'était tous deux rendus compte que le corps du Golden Boy ne les laissait pas indifférent. Il arrivait souvent à Lucius d'arriver, dès la fin de ses cours, dans son bureau pour lui faire l'amour car il avait eu Potter, ce qui par ailleurs l'avait fait bien rire d'apprendre que Potter avait pris l'Arithmancie sous les suppliques désespérées de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, ils leur faillaient Potter dans un lit si possible rapidement ou ils ne pourraient plus faire cours en présence de cet insupportable morveux à la plastique de rêve. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur le beau visage pâle du Maître des Potions.

_Nous le voulons et nous l'aurons foi de Serpentard !!_

La sonnerie bienfaitrice retentit enfin dans la fraîcheur des cachots. Les élèves s'enfuirent aussi rapidement que possible, même si Snape semblait être beaucoup plus clément qu'avant la fin de la guerre (sauf avec Potter et Londubat, mais les habitudes sont tenaces) il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier, et traîner dans sa salle de cours quand lesdits cours étaient finis le contrariait fortement. C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté qu'Hermione et Harry se rendirent rapidement à leur cours de Sortilèges avec le petit professeur Flitwick.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Harry et Hermione, qui étaient assis près de Ron au deuxième rang, ne firent pas grand cas du cours qui se déroulait sous leurs regards absents. L'un comme l'autre se torturaient les méninges pour comprendre leurs précédentes pensées dans la froideur et l'obscurité des cachots.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles à la voix fluette du Professeur des Charmes. Rien d'autre ne traversait son esprit mis à part l'idée étrange d'elle et d'une femme sur le point de s'embrasser. Une rougeur commençait à colorer ses joues à la peau tendre tandis qu'une chaleur insidieuse prenait place au creux de ses reins en feu. Oui, elle voulait à tout prix d'une relation avec une autre femme. Juste pour être sûre et pour voir comment cela serait d'être serrée dans de grands et fins bras féminins, de sentir sur elle de petits doigts agiles parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau douce. Le tout était à présent de trouver une autre femme qui ne soit pas Lavande ou Parvati pour cette première expérience. Bien que l'idée d'être en compagnie d'une personne de la gente féminine l'émoustillait, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à sauter le pas et qu'elle se sache à présent bisexuelle avec de franches tendances lesbiennes, la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise face aux autres filles. De plus, elle était vierge, elle et Ron n'étaient pas allés plus loin que de simples baisers. Bien sûr, elle s'était énormément documentée au sujet des relations sexuelles aussi bien avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes, par simple curiosité. Mais, elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que malgré le fait qu'elle trouve l'idée d'un rapport sexuelle avec une autre femme plus que séduisante et tentante, elle sera indéniablement mal a l'aise si ce jour arrivait.

Elle se mit une claque mentale, ce jour n'était sûrement pas prêt d'arriver et pour le moment, elle avait un cours important pour les BUSES de Charmes.

_De toute façon qui vivra verra. Allez ma belle, concentre-toi._

Harry pour sa part était bien loin du conflit qui naissait doucement, dans le plus grand secret, au cœur de l'esprit de son amie. Lui-même avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du questionnement sur ses préférences sexuelles. Il s'était toujours senti attiré par les autres garçons, il pensait toujours à ce que se serait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un autre homme. Mais à présent, avec un peu de recul, il se rendait compte que même quand il était sorti avec Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, il n'avait rien ressenti mis à part un peu d'angoisse de montrer à quel point il était inexpérimenté en matière de sentiment. Comme tous les adolescents, il s'était imaginé sa première fois dans les bras d'une jeune fille magnifique pour qui il entretiendrait de tendres sentiments avant que cette illusion ne disparaisse totalement. Quand ? Comment ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais il savait que cela avait un rapport avec ses deux Professeurs de Magie Noire.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément tout se rapportait sans cesse à ces deux hommes pour lesquels il nourrissait de torrides fantasmes. Restait à présent à savoir si ses intentions étaient partagées par les deux principaux protagonistes. Il souffla un bon coup avec l'étrange résolution qu'avant la fin de l'année, il serait en couple avec les deux hommes pour lesquels il nourrissait de tendres pensées.

La suite du cours se déroula dans le plus grand calme, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était plus qu'étrange, le cours de Flitwick étant connu et reconnu pour son désordre et son continuel raffut dû aux divers sorts qui y étaient expérimentés.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

En cette froide fin de matinée d'hiver, on n'entendait, dans les larges et déserts couloirs du plus grand et majestueux édifice que recelait la communauté sorcière, que le léger souffle du vent glacé de ce samedi matin. Si on se rapprochait d'une salle de classe au hasard, en tendant bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les plumes gratter avec ferveur de longs rouleaux de parchemins appartenant aux élèves assidus. Si on se concentrait, on discernait le tic tac régulier des différentes montres sorcière ornant les poignets des adolescents.

Oui, tout était clame et tranquille dans le vaste château. Enfin, tout était calme avant qu'une sonnerie stridente ne retentisse dans tout l'édifice, signalant par la même, la fin des cours avant trois semaines de vacances pour les fêtes de Noël qui s'annonçaient mieux que toutes les autres années maintenant que le Lord Noir était six pied sous terre. Différents cris de joies retentirent dans les couloirs qui commencèrent à se peupler de jeunes gens aillant hâtes de pouvoir enfin retrouver leurs familles et d'arrêter les cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves et Professeurs se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour partager leur dernier repas ensemble avant leur départ l'après-midi même. Tous les visages étaient joyeux et euphoriques. Tous les visages ? Non, seuls deux visages, déjà identiques, affichaient avec une similitude troublante, le même air maussade.

Fred et George Weasley donnaient l'impression de condamner à mort prêt à monter sur l'échafaud.

Ils étaient assis, têtes basses devant les différents plats gorgés de victuailles à l'aspect plus succulent les un que les autres. N'accordant aucune attention à la nourriture abondante, les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas et restaient prostrés dans une position soumise. La table des Griffondors observaient les deux anciens boute-en-train avec une lueur d'interrogation évidente. Hermione, qui était placée face aux deux Jumeaux, se pencha légèrement et leur demanda d'une voix douce ou perçait un peu d'inquiétude. Il était plus que rare de voir ces deux-là avec une mine aussi défaite, eux, les rois incontestés de la bonne humeur :

.. « Les garçons ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Fred releva la tête et planta ses yeux écœurés dans ceux d'une Hermione perplexe avant de déclarer d'un ton morne :

.. « Ne m'en parle pas… On avait pourtant tout prévu et réglé à la perfection… Un coup de génie qui nous aurait rapporté la gloire… Et… Rien, nada… »

Harry, qui observait les deux seuls dépressifs présents dans la Grande Salle, consentit à leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient dire devant la moue agacée de sa meilleure amie qui n'était pas connue pour sa douce et délicate patience quasi inexistante.

.. « Nous avions préparé une potion ce matin…

Annonça George d'un ton défait :

.. … Une potion qui était sensée ridiculiser à vie les Serpentards. Nous l'avons donné à Winky ce matin pour qu'elle la verse dans les carafes pour leur table. Quand rien ne s'est passé, nous avons pensé que notre potion mettait du temps à agir mais non… Rien »

Ron, qui avait eu un air scandalisé au début des explications de ses deux frères, se détendit visiblement en jetant un bref coup d'œil, qu'il pensait discret, vers son amant. Aucun furoncle, aucune malformation, rien. Il lança un petit sourire à son compagnon qui lui rendit avec un clin d'œil coquin. Et tout cela sous les regards des seules personnes au courant c'est-à-dire Hermione, Pansy, Harry et Blaise. Les deux Serpentards affichaient d'ailleurs une expression moqueuse devant l'attitude laxiste de leur Prince, il était extrêmement rare de voir un vrai sourire sincère et amoureux sur le visage de Drago Malfoy. Hermione s'apprêtait à donner des remontrances corsées aux deux fléaux pour leur attitude puérile face à la maison des verts et argents quand soudainement, le visage de George se fit rayonnant. Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de son frère tout en déclarant d'un ton joyeux :

.. « Allez frangin ! Nous aurons toutes les vacances pour échafauder un nouveau plan pour nos chers serpents. Et puis, il n'est pas dit que les Weasley abandonnent à la première difficulté venue ! »

Ragaillardi par les paroles de son frère, Fred se redressa et adressa à son jumeau un sourire éblouissant :

.. « Tu a raison mon vieux ! Et puis, si nous sommes revenus à Poudlard c'est avant tout pour notre marchandise »

.. « Et oui vieux ! Nous sommes coriaces, mon frère et nous allons élaborer cette potion avec plus d'options ! »

.. « Tout à fait d'accord mon frère »

« Et je dirais même plus, tout à fait d'accord mon frère »

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour préparer leurs affaires. Le trio de Griffondors, qui avait suivi l'échange, atterrés, et, sans piper mots, soufflèrent avec désarrois. Et oui, vraiment rien ne pouvait déprimer les jumeaux bien longtemps. Une vague d'inquiétude balaya Ron qui se demanda, horrifié ce qui allait encore arriver à son Amour. Il devrait sûrement lui en parler, comme pour le reste des blagues que ses frères avaient élaboré tout au long de l'année. Une douce nostalgie teintée de mélancolie le prit quand il réalisa qu'il partirait en vacances loin de son homme pendant trois longues semaines. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis et sortit de table la tête basse, rapidement suivit par un Drago Malfoy inquiet sous le regard horrifié de son paternel qui se trouvait à la table des Professeurs près d'un Severus Snape qui le regardait avec un air goguenard.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils seraient temps qu'eux et Ron discutent de sa relation avec Malfoy fils. Le jeune Weasley avait peur d'être rejeté par ses deux amis s'il leur avouait qu'il sortait avec Drago et pire que tout qu'il en était amoureux. Pour leur part, les deux Griffondors étaient plutôt heureux pour leur ami de le voir si épanouit et joyeux quand son Amour n'était pas trop loin de lui. Ils lui en parleraient, après les vacances car pour la première fois depuis six ans, Harry et Hermione ne passeraient pas leurs vacances en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Le premier pour régler ses conflits intérieurs et pour mettre au point une tactique de séduction pour ses deux Professeurs et la seconde pour pouvoir passer ses vacances au calme et pour réfléchir posément à son avenir mais aussi et surtout pour laisser à leur famille de substitution un Noël en famille après les durs événements de l'année passée. Les Weasley au grand complet avaient durement insisté pour les avoir près d'eux pour ce Noël qui se célébrerait enfin sous le signe de la paix, mais les deux amis leurs avaient certifié qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à faire durant ces semaines de repos. Résigné, la famille composée uniquement de rouquins avait obtempéré bien que Molly ait paru dépité de ne pas avoir les deux jeunes gens qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants près d'elle pour la première fois depuis sept ans.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

La journée des deux Griffondors se passa calmement après le départ des autres élèves. De longues embrassades et diverses accolades avaient vu le départ de leurs amis et camarades de classe mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait de rester dans leur deuxième foyer pour ces vacances. Hermione lisait un livre sur les coutumes sorcières et Harry se prélassait à ses pieds, sur un tapis de velours rouge et un coussin moelleux sous la tête, devant la cheminée de leur salle commune à présent déserte. Il observait d'un œil distrait les flammes dansantes dans leur foyer rougeoyant. La salle était calme, le feu crépitait doucement, laissant une atmosphère agréable de détente paisible. Harry souffla de lassitude.

_Que devrais-je faire ? Essayer d'ignorer ce que je ressens ou aller le leur dire… Pour me faire pitoyablement ridiculiser par ces deux vils Serpentards…_

**Chéri, cesse de te torturer les méninges inutilement, tu as quelqu'un de tout désigné derrière toi pour le faire à ta place. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire, simplement de leur faire du gringue discrètement et tu vois ou ça aboutira.**

_Ouais espérons… Je vais demander à Hermione, c'est une fille. Niveau sentiment, elle doit s'y connaître._

Joignant les pensées aux gestes, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie toujours plongée dans son énorme bouquin qui, pour lui, avait l'air aussi barbant qu'un cours du Professeur Binns dans ses bons jours, c'est dire. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres gonflées, Hermione ne changerait jamais, fidèle à elle-même, elle étudiait le premier jour des vacances. Un pli soucieux barrait son front délicat et une moue dubitative donnait à son visage un petit air juvénile tout à fait craquant. Il se racla la gorge et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix penaude à la fois de la déranger, elle détestait cela quand elle lisait, et également à propos du sujet qu'il voulait entretenir avec elle. Son amie était perspicace et dotée d'une grande intelligence, elle saurait sûrement ce qu'il se devait de faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait si ardemment :

.. « Dis-moi Hermione. Il t'est déjà arrivé d'être amoureuse de deux personnes et d'avoir envie d'une relation… disons… plus poussée avec les deux ? »

Hermione leva son nez du bouquin qu'elle lisait avec dévotion, pour tourner un regard plus ou moins surpris vers son ami qui rougissait à vu d'œil et qui semblait passablement gêné. Elle fronçât légèrement ses fins sourcils et demanda d'une voix évidente et quelque peu agacée :

.. « Tu me demandes donc de façon détournée comment tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller pour faire atterrir dans tes bras les professeurs Snape et Malfoy ? C'est bien cela non ? »

Il piqua un fard monstrueux et écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Oui, Hermione était vraiment intelligente, trop pour dire vrai. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et il se mit à paniquer. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que bégayer pitoyablement :

.. « Je… je…comment… »

Sa meilleure amie souffla d'exaspération et ferma d'un geste sec son livre. Elle se pencha vers Harry, toujours allongé au sol, et lui dit avec un ton que l'on adopte quand on explique quelque chose de relativement simple à un enfant obtus :

.. « Harry, ce matin même tu l'as dit devant tout le monde pendant le cour de potions. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? »

Il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites et la bouche grande ouverte. Sa peau pâlit dangereusement tandis qu'il fixait, horrifié, Hermione, il n'avait quand même pas fait cette monstrueuse connerie. S'il avait en effet parlé à voix haute cela voulait dire…

**Et oui mon cœur, il a du t'entendre notre apollon. Plus besoin de stresser, il sait parfaitement ce que tu veux maintenant.**

Un frisson de pure horreur saisit son corps déjà assailli de tremblement convulsif. Il voulait mourir, quelle honte, si vraiment il avait parlé à haute voix, et il ne doutait aucunement de la véracité des propos de sa meilleure amie, cela voulait dire qu'il était humilié pour le restant de ses jours. Snape l'avait forcément entendu, tout comme le reste de la classe, quoique personne n'était venu lui en parler ou lui demander de confirmer ce qu'ils avaient cru entendre, le survivant ne pouvait décemment pas être attiré de quelque manière que ce soit pour les deux anciens Serpentards. Le souffle court, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il murmura d'une voix atterrée et suppliante :

.. « Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Je veux mourir… »

Hermione se leva doucement du canapé et s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami qui avait placé ses deux mains sur son visage pour cacher sa honte. Elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était anéanti et cela lui serra légèrement le cœur de le voir si vulnérable, replié sur lui-même dans cette posture défensive. Elle s'agenouilla délicatement près de lui et souffla d'une voix douce :

.. « Écoute-moi Harry…

Voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas, elle lui prit tendrement les mains et les écarta de son visage rouge de honte. Elle prit son faciès en coupe et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fut profondément touchée de voir que ses grands yeux vert étaient voilés de tristesse et que de fines larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et caressa doucement sa joue avant de murmurer avec douceur :

.. … Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. »

Il eut un sourire désabusé et détourna son visage pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie voit les larmes qui commençaient doucement à couler près de ses paupières à demi closes. C'était facile à dire pour elle, elle n'était pas attirée par deux hommes plus âgés que lui et accessoirement ses propres Professeurs. Son oncle avait raison en fin de compte, il était anormal et apparemment, souffrir était également son plus grand fantasme car il était évident qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Son esprit se berçait de douces illusions. Il soupira et répondit d'une voix cassée et résignée :

.. « Parle pour toi Hermione, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je crois que… que je… »

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance, il le savait, au plus profond de lui-même il le savait. Mais l'avouer revenait à l'accepter et ça, il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Ressentir du désir pour deux personnes pouvait être banal, la preuve, toutes ces personnes qui se trompaient car ils avaient désiré une autre personne que celle avec qui ils étaient en couple. Mais être… ressentir des choses plus profondes pour deux personnes relevait de l'anormalité pure et simple, cela était inconcevable même pour une société aussi laxiste que la communauté sorcière. Hermione pressa son bras dans un geste de réconfort, sentant son débat intérieur, et termina pour lui :

.. « Que tu les aimes ? »

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et ravala un sanglot. Oui, aussi terrible que cela pouvait être, Hermione avait raison, comme toujours, il était amoureux de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire comme les autres, tomber sous le charme d'une belle jeune fille et d'un beau jeune homme, non, il fallait que son cœur succombe à deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années bien passées alors que lui-même avait uniquement dix-sept ans. Hermione observa avec attention le visage de l'Élu refléter la peur, l'ironie puis enfin la tristesse. Elle avait raison, même si cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure pour elle, il semblerait que le principal concerné ignorait jusqu'à ses véritables sentiments et ne se leurre dans une illusion plus facile à accepter que ses sentiments. Elle serra plus fortement sa main qui emprisonnait son bras droit. Elle le sentait désemparé et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle-même s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron, elle s'était sentie brisée. Elle était désespérée, se sentant comme une personne sans cœur et incapable de tout sentiment. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'aimer, elle se sentait bien en sa présence, il la faisait rire, il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là… Et pourtant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand il l'embrassait, quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Si elle ne pouvait pas aimer Ron, qui était un garçon parfait, qui pourrait-elle aimer un jour ? C'est donc pour cela qu'Hermione se pensait lesbienne car aucun garçon ne serait capable de faire battre son cœur plus vite que ne l'avait fait Ron quand ils flirtaient ensemble. De plus, Harry se sentait anormal. Elle savait depuis plus longtemps que lui-même qu'il aimait deux personnes, deux hommes plus âgés que lui et qui étaient par la même deux de ses Professeurs aussi que l'antithèse de ce qu'il appréciait chez l'être humain.

Elle se racla la gorge et choisit ses mots avec soin, inutile de le braquer maintenant qu'il s'était enfin confié à elle :

.. « Tu sais Harry, il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureux de deux personnes si les sentiments sont partagés. »

Harry tourna son regard vers le visage d'Hermione qui lui souriait tendrement. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche et lui rendit un sourire triste avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante et brisée :

.. « Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils soient partagés Hermione et quelque part… ça me fait mal… Là. »

Il ferma brusquement les yeux en pointa avec difficulté du doigt son cœur. Des larmes de douleur et de peine coulaient librement sur ses joues rougies. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, de simples illusions, de simples rêves qui avaient prit place dans son cœur sans qu'il n'y prenne grade, dans le silence de la nuit, ses rêves avaient grandi et avaient envahi tout son corps. Il les voulait et de savoir qu'il n'aurait de leur part que du mépris et un vague intérêt pour sa puissance magique lui faisait plus mal que tous les Doloris que le Lord Noir lui avait lancé lors de la dernier grande bataille. Une chimère qui devrait rester à tout jamais tapis au fond de lui, juste un rêve inaccessible qui embellirait ses nuits et réchaufferait son cœur. Il serra les lèvres pour empêcher tout sanglot de les franchir. Ses épaules tremblaient doucement et il plaça une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les preuves de sa faiblesse, de sa douleur, de son amour.

Hermione se redressa et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant pleurer de la sorte dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer même lors de la bataille finale, il était resté droit et digne. Il avait côtoyé la mort sans peur, il avait vu le sang couler sans douleur et il avait tué sans remord. Mais quand le cœur est touché, on ne peut pas refouler les larmes, on ne peut les empêcher de sortir et de dévaler nos joues, preuves irréfutables de ce mal être qui nous submerge. Alors il pleura durant de longues minutes, réconforté dans les bras de la jeune fille qui lui murmurait des mots réconfortants et doux. Elle caressait son dos dans des gestes circulaires apaisant tandis qu'il déversait sur son épaule toute sa peine, toute son angoisse, toutes ses peurs. Peur d'être rejeté, peur d'éprouver des sentiments qui ne seront jamais partagés, peur de ne pas pouvoir un jour aimer comme il aimait à présent, peur de l'avenir…

Il fallut de longues minutes à Harry pour que ses larmes tarissent enfin. Il resta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui le berçait lentement de droite à gauche. Elle le serra fort contre son cœur pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, jamais. Au bout de quelques instants, elle souleva légèrement sa tête pour croiser les yeux vert rougis du Garçon Qui A Survécu et lui murmura d'une voix affectée et déterminée :

.. « Oh Harry… Je te jure que je t'aiderai. Quoi, qu'il arrive, je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux d'accord ? »

Il opina doucement et se redressa en essuyant ses joues maculées de larmes. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis qui, même dans les moments les plus critiques, ne l'avaient jamais abandonné quoi qu'il en coûte. Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, elle avait toujours été près de lui et il se promit qu'il serait également toujours près d'elle si un jour elle avait besoin de lui. Il renifla comme un enfant sous le sourire doux d'Hermione avant de lui demander d'une voix quelque peu aiguë et tremblante :

.. « Hermione, comment puis-je être… amoureux d'eux ? »

Elle soupira et desserra leur étreinte tout en détournant ses yeux noisette vers les flammes vigoureuses qui réchauffaient agréablement la salle. L'amour, une des choses les plus merveilleuses et les plus terribles que possédait le monde. Cette force qui était aussi une faiblesse était source de joie et de peine, de plaisir et de douleur, de haine et d'amour. Un si étrange sentiment qui dictait nos vies à sa manière. Comment pouvait-il aimer deux hommes et ces deux là en particulier ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, son cœur avait choisi malgré son avis sur la question. Et quand le cœur fait un choix, on l'abdique car si on le rejette on en souffre indubitablement. Elle lui sourit tendrement et répliqua d'une voix douce :

.. « Il n'y a pas de raison… L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Que ressens-tu quand tu les vois ou quand tu penses à eux ? »

Il eut un sourire éblouissant qui le rendit magnifique avec ses yeux rougis et ce petit air triste. Oui, Hermione avait vu juste, l'amour est très étrange parfois. Il nous faisait pleurer et la seconde suivante, il nous faisait sourire comme si tout était merveilleux autour de nous. Il lui offrit un sourire indulgent, il était inévitablement et irrémédiablement fou d'amour pour les deux anciens Serpentards. Elle l'observa discrètement intensément, il avait les yeux brillant de mille feux, un sourire heureux et comblé ornait ses lèvres pulpeuses, une douce rougeur recouvrait ses joues rebondit à la peau d'aspect si douce. Il était véritablement magnifique, un ange de beauté et de vulnérabilité. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de déclara d'une voix rêveuse :

.. « Je me sens… bien, j'ai envie de sourire, de rire, je sens quelque chose dans mon ventre et je suis bêtement… heureux, Tout simplement heureux. »

Ses yeux dans la vague et ce petit sourire heureux lui conféraient un charme indéniable. Oui, il se sentait si bien, si heureux et complet en leur présence, il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant. Son estomac qui se tordait, ces brusques accès d'euphorie, d'envies de rire, ses sourires qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de fleurir sur ses lèvres, cette difficulté à les regarder dans les yeux sans rougir, ces détestables envies de glousser quand il se sentait observé par eux, cette inévitable habitude de rêvasser pendant leurs cours, ses étranges regards qui suivaient tous leurs faits et gestes et qui détaillaient sans vergogne leurs silhouettes si agréable à observer. Mais malgré cela, oui, il était heureux.

Hermione regarda le sourire rêveur de son ami et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle désespérait ressentir un jour cette félicité qui devait animer le jeune homme. Elle se sentait quasiment anormale. Toutes les autres filles de son année et même les plus jeunes avait déjà ressenti de l'amour pour un garçon, sauf elle. Le véritable amour qu'elle lisait dans ses livres à l'eau de rose n'était manifestement pas pour une jeune fille si studieuse comme elle, elle faisait quasiment fuir les garçons avec son acharnement à être la meilleure et à travailler constamment. Elle ferma quelque peu les yeux et baissa la tête en murmurant d'une voix triste :

.. « Tu en as de la chance… »

Harry, qui s'imaginait enfoui dans les bras de ses deux fantasmes releva la tête au murmure au ton si triste de son amie. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait les flammes brûlantes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux tristes et résignés. Cette lueur de défaite lui fit mal au cœur, comme si Hermione avait renoncé à quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

.. « Hé… Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Pourquoi, elle qu'on disait si jolie et charmante, était-elle seule, sans amour secret ou petit ami ?

Elle n'aimait pas la solitude, Ron était avec Drago et il était le plus heureux des hommes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Dean et Seamus se déclarent mutuellement leur flamme (cela faisait tout de même trois ans qu'ils craquaient l'un sur l'autre) et même Neville risquait de sortir avec un très beau garçon de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini. Et elle... rien, sa vie affective était encore plus vide que le plus désertique des déserts, c'est pour dire. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient doucement de larmes :

.. « Je trouve juste ça triste d'être la seule à ne rien ressentir, pour personne. Comme si j'étais un cœur de pierre, incapable de sentiments… Je… »

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'un sanglot déchirant de douleur envahit la salle redevenue silencieuse. Elle avait tellement mal de se sentir si différente des autres, elle donnerait tout pour être en couple avec une jeune fille, oui, ou une femme. Les garçons sont tous trop immatures pour elle, si perfectionniste. Il lui faudrait une femme mature et qui sache l'aimer pour ses qualités et surtout ses défauts, une femme qui aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, découvrir et rechercher de nouveaux sortilèges ou potions. Oui, elle voulait une femme, mais encore fallait-il la trouver cette femme si parfaite qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer tendre et douce. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur son visage à l'expression dévastée. Jamais elle ne trouverait l'amour, le vrai, le grand, celui que l'on lisait dans ces magnifiques romans aux aventures fantastiques. Elle voulait de la passion mais ce n'était qu'une dérision, elle était un cœur de pierre incapable de sentiments. Harry la prit à son tour dans ses bras, quelque peu étonné du soudain revirement de situation. Son visage dévasté lui donna mal au cœur alors il la berça comme elle l'avait fait un instant plus tôt. Il la serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant d'une voix ferme mais douce :

.. « Hermione arrête, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu es la fille la plus exceptionnelle que je connaisse. Moi je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce visage d'habitude si sérieux et serein aussi triste. Que pouvait-elle avoir pour être dans cet état là ? Il observa tendrement son visage qui était caché dans son cou, il sentait les larmes de douleur de sa douce amie couler doucement de son visage pour atteindre sa propre peau et disparaître dans ses vêtements. Ses yeux, qu'il savait rougis, étaient fermement clos, comme pour ne pas voir la terrible réalité en face. Ses joues tendres étaient striées de douces perles d'argent et ses lèvres pulpeuses tremblaient sous la force qu'elles devaient utiliser pour contenir ses sanglots qui meurtrissaient son âme et dévastaient son cœur. Elle avait mal, et rien n'est plus terrible qu'un mal d'amour ou d'un manque flagrant d'amour. Elle lui dit d'une voix saccadée et tremblante :

.. « C'est différent, tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, ce n'est pas comparable à aimer sincèrement quelqu'un »

Il se plaça face à elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes en les serrant fortement, signe de soutien et d'amour. Comment pouvait-elle penser, elle, qu'elle était un cœur de pierre ? Il en était littéralement choqué, elle qui était si douce, aimable et d'une beauté époustouflante avec sa taille fine, ses formes voluptueuses, ses longs cheveux ondulés châtain clair et ses magnifiques yeux en amande de couleur noisette. Elle était la beauté féminine incarnée, naturelle. Oui, elle possédait une beauté sans faux-semblants, sans strass et paillettes. C'est ce qui la rendait si belle aux yeux des gens. Elle méritait plus que quiconque d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle était et non ce qu'elle représentait. Les paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dites un jour lui revinrent en mémoire. Des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens à son avis, à l'époque mais qui, aujourd'hui, voulait dire plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il releva doucement la tête de sa meilleure amie, qui l'avait baissé piteusement, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce tout en caressant tendrement sa joue :

.. « Tu sais, un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour était la plus puissante des magies. Grâce à elle, on pouvait soulever des montagnes, traverser des torrents, dégommer des Mages Noirs en puissance…

Elle rit légèrement et sourit avec tristesse. Elle était magnifique ainsi, drapée de sa peine, ses yeux rougis d'où s'écoulait de temps en temps une unique larme, signe d'une grande douleur intérieure. Harry était persuadé que s'il n'était lui-même pas amoureux de deux hommes, il serait tombé irrémédiablement sous son charme dès l'instant ou il aurait croisé ses yeux si magnifiques. Elle était magnifique et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il reprit tout en lui souriant avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de donner :

.. … mais, il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était de l'amour entre un couple…

Hermione fronça ses sourcils fins et interrogea son ami du regard. Elle affichait une petite moue dubitative tout simplement adorable. Harry gloussa doucement, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, avant de reprendre très sérieusement :

.. … L'amour est vaste et complexe. Il y a de l'amour dans les yeux d'une mère qui regarde son enfant, il y a de l'amour quand une fille console son amie qui pleure pour un garçon, il y a de l'amour quand un garçon est fier de son meilleur ami… Il n'y a pas que les amoureux qui sont capables d'aimer. Tu n'es qu'amour Hermione, et je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. Je suis sûr que quelque part, il y a une personne qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites… »

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur le visage souriant de la belle Hermione qui regardait avec un amour grandissant son meilleur ami. Elle était splendide, si pure, si adorable, belle, tout simplement femme. Elle regarda son meilleur ami qui l'observa avec un amour sincère et un petit sourire doux. Une bouffée de pure tendresse la submergea tandis qu'elle sautait dans les bras accueillant d'Harry :

.. « Ho Harry…

Il la serra fortement contre elle en riant de bon cœur. Elle rigola avec lui tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Oui, même si elle n'avait pas de grand amour pour le moment, il ne fallait pas d'espérer. Et non, elle n'était pas un cœur de pierre incapable de sentiments car elle était folle d'amour pour Harry, en cet instant, si elle ne savait pas qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait sans aucun doute embrassé. Quel dommage qu'ils soient chacun homosexuels, ils auraient fait un couple uni et amoureux. Il la serra plus fortement tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte en murmurant un faible mais sincère :

.. …merci… »

Il lui sourit avec douceur. Il n'aimait pas voir sa Hermione aussi triste, il tenta sur un ton de plaisanterie :

.. « Et puis dis-toi que toi au moins, tu n'auras pas affaire à un amour impossible comme moi. »

Elle releva la tête et là Harry sut qu'il avait devant lui l'Hermione qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celle qui semblait constamment avoir la science infuse et qui parlait en conséquence de tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans ses divers bouquins. L'Hermione forte qu'il aimait, celle qui ne se laissait jamais abattre et qui trouvait toujours une solution et tous les problèmes dans lesquelles il avait le chic de se fourrer. Il lui sourit tendrement, il l'aimait plus que de raison son Hermione, mais ce n'était pas le même amour mêlé de désir qu'il ressentait pour Severus et Lucius. Tout aurait était si simple s'il avait pu tomber amoureux de la Gryffondor. Il reporta son attention sur une Hermione qui parlait avec passion et véhémence, oui, elle était belle et bien de retour sa battante :

.. « Rien n'est impossible et je vais te le prouver tu vas voir. Je suis sûre que tout n'est pas perdu et puis…

Elle lui adressa un sourire complice et coquin qui amusa grandement son destinataire qui l'observait avec bienveillance attendent patiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase. Elle reprit sur un ton suggestif à souhait qui fit quelques peu rougir le Survivant :

.. …vu comment te regardait Snape pendant le cours, je peux t'assurer que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. »

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à l'entente de cet état de fait. Snape le regardait d'une manière différente qu'habituellement ? Il se souvenait avoir croisé un regard intense avec une lueur de désir mais…

**Mais quoi ?? Une lueur de désir c'est pourtant clair non. Snape te veux aussi sûrement que tu le veux lui !!! Alors fonce mon cœur !!**

Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était peut être pas désespéré en fin de compte, si Snape le désirait, il pourrait sûrement établir une relation avec lui. Les sentiments pourraient se développer doucement, de toute manière à partir du moment où il serait dans les bras d'un des deux hommes, il serait forcément dans les bras du second étant donné qu'il était persuadé que les deux hommes avaient une relation, purement sexuelle certes, mais une relation quand même. Ne voulant pas se faire de fausses joies et d'établir des plans de séduction imaginaire, il demanda à sa belle Hermione, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre mais qui était pleine d'espoir :

.. « Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire complice devant la joie évidente que son visage affichait. Bien sûr qu'elle en était persuadée. Elle avait vu depuis plus de deux ans que le regard de Snape changeait doucement quand il regardait Harry. De la haine il était passé au mépris, du mépris à l'indifférence, de l'indifférence à un petit intérêt, de l'intérêt à la curiosité et de la curiosité au désir. Tout cela s'était déroulé sous les yeux d'Harry qui n'avait rien remarqué mais elle, elle l'avait vu, ses regards qui détaillaient sans honte et en toute discrétion le corps plus qu'affriolant de son ami, ses petits sourires lubriques quand Harry se penchait et qu'il observait ses fesse fermes et rebondies. Oui, Severus Snape désirait Harry, de même que Lucius Malfoy. L'un comme l'autre, les deux hommes le regardaient avec envie. Au début de l'année, cela restait plus ou moins discret mais depuis deux mois, c'était flagrant. Néanmoins, elle trouvait cela étonnant d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué mis à part Dumbledore qui observait souvent les trois hommes quand ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Mais bon, rien n'échappait au Directeur. Elle regarda Harry qui lui souriait timidement et elle consentit enfin à apaiser ses craintes :

.. « Oui, et puis, ce soir est le moment idéal pour entamer une phase d'approche. »

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, qu'avait cette journée de différente par rapport aux autres :

.. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle le regarda sans mot dire durant quelque instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de souffler d'exaspérante face à son manque de jugeote. Il était décidément bien trop naïf pour son propre bien. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

.. « Et bien, nous ne sommes que trois élèves à rester à Poudlard durant les vacances et Dumbledore nous placera sûrement à la table des Professeurs, comme il l'a fait durant notre première cinquième année. Donc, tu pourras tenter quelque chose à ce moment-là. »

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette affaire là je la sens pas._

**Ho je t'en pris, elle est géniale cette fille, son idée est super.**

_La ferme !!_

**Bon, bon. Pas la peine de t'énerver mon cœur.**

Il observa un bref instant son amie avec une moue sceptique. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse avec tous les autres Professeurs autour d'eux ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas flirter avec deux de ses Professeurs sans que les autres ne le remarquent et ne trouvent cela louche :

.. « Hermione, je ne crois pas que… »

Elle l'interrompit avec véhémence :

.. « Écoute Harry, je t'assure qu'il te regardait comme Drago regarde Ron c'est pour dire. »

.. « … »

.. « Je ne suis pas du genre à énoncer un fait sans être au préalable sûre de ce que j'annonce. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que jamais je ne te ferais miroiter un doux rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Quand je te dis qu'il te regarde avec désir, il te regarde réellement avec désir. Surtout ce matin en fait, d'habitude c'est plus discret mais là, je suis même surprise que personne n'ait remarqué… »

Son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux dans son estomac. D'habitude ?? :

.. « Comment ça surtout ce matin ? D'habitude il me regarde avec du… désir ?? Depuis quand ? »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement débile. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne remarque rien alors que cela crevait les yeux bon sang ! Elle souffla d'exaspération avant de dire sur un ton exaspéré :

.. « Harry, tu es vraiment aveugle ? Bon sang, depuis le début de l'année le professeur Snape te regarde différemment et je ne parle même pas du professeur Malfoy qui semble constamment vouloir te sauter dessus. »

Non, ce ne fut pas un bond que fit son cœur à l'entente de ce que disait sa meilleur amie, là, ce fut son estomac qui dansa joyeusement la lambada. Ses deux amours, les hommes de sa vie le regardaient avec désir et semblaient se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et il n'avait rien remarqué. Trop obnubilé par leur beauté, leur voix et leurs gestes en cours, il n'avait pas vu leurs regards. Il lança un regard heureux et joyeux à son amie avant qu'un petit froncement de sourcil ne prenne place sur son visage. Depuis le début de l'année, soit quasiment cinq mois et Hermione disait qu'elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il la foudroya du regard avant de reprendre légèrement irrité :

.. « Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Elle prit un air contrit devant son regard noir. Décidément, même sans être ensemble, les deux Serpentards avaient déteint sur lui de façon effrayante. Il avait le même regard qu'eux dans leurs meilleurs jours.

Elle se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Comment ils faisaient ça, ce regard qui vous faisait tout de suite vous sentir fautif alors que vous n'étiez nullement responsable.

Elle tenta de se justifier tout en observant la neige tomber par une des fenêtres de la tour :

.. « Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu étais attiré par eux ? J'avoue que j'avais de vagues doutes mais avoue que c'est surprenant tout de même. Tu les as toujours détesté et d'un coup tu en tombes amoureux, c'est troublant quelque part mais c'est également tellement… romantique. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et, dans la moindre mesure, choqué, quand il vit les yeux de sa meilleure amie se remplir d'étoiles et un sourire niais anti Hermionien fleurir sur ses douces lèvres. Il souffla de dépit et dit d'un ton désespéré :

.. « Hermione… »

Ses grands yeux dignes du chat beauté se tournèrent vers lui. Elle était débile mais la gamine qui sommeillait en elle vint brusquement de se réveiller. Une histoire d'amour façonnée dans une haine que tous pensaient inévitable et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Elle en était persuadée, certains regards et gestes ne trompent pas, certaines marques de douceur non plus et Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner par de faux-semblants tels que des masques de froide indifférence et de mépris. Elle espérait secrètement pouvoir entretenir une relation, qu'elle savait passionnelle, comme celle que son ami, allait sous peu, grâce à son aide, entretenir avec les deux espions. C'était indubitablement romantique :

.. « Non, c'est vrai. »

Que dire ? Il la regarda un instant avant de lui dire déçu :

.. « Même s'ils me désirent, il n'est pas dit qu'ils m'aiment également. »

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et posa sa main sur son épaule, certes il avait raison, mais cela ne dépendait que de lui :

.. « Pour cela, seul le temps a les réponses. Mais ce soir, ce soir nous allons tous les deux vérifier ma théorie du désir partagé. D'accord ? »

Il avait une totale confiance en la capacité légendaire de jugement de la jeune Gryffondor et son petit sourire confiant acheva de faire taire les derniers doutes qui sévissaient encore en lui. Et puis, de toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à y gagner. Ses grand yeux noisette l'observaient avec bienveillance et il ne put que dire avec reconnaissance :

.. « D'accord. »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite avant de retourner sur le canapé et de reprendre là où elle avait arrêté sa passionnante lecture. Il observa un instant les flammes avec un petit sourire content aux lèvres. Son amie était vraiment merveilleuse, là où d'autres auraient pu le rejeter elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, là où d'autres auraient pu être dégoûtés, elle avait juste consolé sa peine et accepté tout en étant ravie pour lui qu'il soit amoureux, même de deux hommes qu'ils avaient pourtant haïs de tout leur être. Il l'observa discrètement lire avec passion son ouvrage avant de l'appeler :

.. « Hermione ? »

Elle tourna distraitement une page du grimoire et lui offrit un grand sourire pour l'encourager à continuer :

.. « Oui ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire doux avant de dire d'une voix émue pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

« Merci… Merci pour tout. »

Elle gloussa et se pencha vers lui pour effleurer sa joue à la peau douce. Son regard était doux et tendre tandis qu'elle lui soufflait sur le ton de l'évidence quoiqu'un rien dramatique :

.. « Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je t'aime trop pour te voir triste. »

Il lui sourit avec amour tout en gloussant légèrement avant de se rallonger sur le tapis qui, mine de rien, était extrêmement confortable. La salle se remplit d'un grand silence paisible seulement brisé par l'agréable crépitement des flammes. Il observa distraitement la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Même si Hermione était désormais au courant, un point le gênait encore quelque peu. Même si Ron était lui-même gay, Hermione l'avait peut être accepté uniquement car c'était lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé durant les quelques minutes qui avait suivit sa découverte de sa Némésis et de son meilleur en pleine exploration buccale. Pourtant, venant du monde moldu, comme lui, Hermione avait peut être était élevé dans les préjugés homophobes, comme la plupart des Moldus. Il se résigna à l'interrompre une fois de plus dans sa lecture pour soulager sa conscience et apaiser ses craintes qu'il savait injustifié au vue de la façon dont elle l'avait soutenu mais, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle-même pensait de l'homosexualité :

.. « Mais, cela ne te choque pas un peu de savoir que je suis gay ? »

Elle releva la tête avec difficulté de sa lecture qui, apparemment, énonçait un point culminant du sujet principale du livre. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine sa phrase avant qu'elle ne lui sourit avec évidence :

.. « Franchement Harry, vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin dans les cachots, je crois que nous sommes tous homosexuels. »

Elle perdit son sourire et ses joues se couvrirent d'un joli rouge carmin. Elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir lâché cela comme ça, sans tact ni délicatesse. Il se pouvait que l'on rencontre des hommes gays qui avaient une sainte horreur des lesbiennes. Bien qu'elle ne pense pas que Harry soit réellement du genre à détester les femmes, elle sentait malgré elle une sourde angoisse grandir en elle. Si Harry la rejetait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux avant de demander :

.. « Nous ? »

Elle semblait grandement confuse et mal à l'aise. Elle tritura une mèche de ses cheveux et son regard se fit fuyant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand elle remarqua ses grands yeux émeraude qui l'observaient avec un étonnement qui aurait pu paraître hilarant si elle n'était pas si stressée. Elle voulut lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait depuis sa rupture avec Ron son sentiment de ne pas être capable d'aimer, d'être un cœur de pierre, son impression d'être différente des autres filles et puis cette envie d'être avec une autre femme, son désir qui allait croissant quand elle s'imaginait être serrée dans des bras féminins. Mais elle avait terriblement peur et ne put que dire d'une voix tremblante :

.. « Heu… je … »

Il l'interrompit d'une voix étonnée :

.. « Hermione, tu es… attirée par les filles ? »

Elle releva vers lui un visage rouge de honte. Il lui sourit avec chaleur et attendit qu'elle retrouve de sa superbe pour lui répondre. Il était étonné, mais de savoir que son ex petit ami s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay et qu'elle-même puisse penser être lesbienne lui semblait quasiment normal. Apparemment, être sorcier faisait changer les opinions des gens. Si on lui avait raconté cette histoire quand il était encore à se considérer comme un moldu, il en aurait été choqué et il aurait bien ri, cette situation était tout de même étrange quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais là, rien, juste de la surprise de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Hermione inspira pour se redonner le courage que se doit de posséder tout Gryffondor qui se respecte et dit d'une voix hésitante :

.. « Non ! Non… Je ne crois pas… Je ne sais pas… »

Sa voix s'éteignit délicatement et elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment, trop honteuse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils devant sa gène évidente de s'être confiée à lui. Harry voyait bien qu'elle était terrifiée par quelque chose mais il était loin de se douter qu'en réalité, elle redoutait sa réaction face à cette nouvelle. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce, qu'il espérait apaisante :

.. « Quand… »

.. « Ce matin, en voyant Lavande et Parvati. »

Il l'observa de nouveau fuir son regard. Ne sachant que dire pour apaiser son amie et devant l'incongru de cette situation il ne put que balbutier :

.. « Et bien, c'est… c'est…bien… »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête, signe de résignation. Elle devait le dégoûter. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'une boule obstruait sa gorge. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il en pensait quand, sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que se soit, Harry éclata d'un grand rire sonore qui se répercuta contre les murs de pierre de la salle commune. Outrée, elle lui demanda d'une voix étonnée :

.. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Voyant qu'il continuait à rire à gorge déployée, elle saisit un coussin présent sur le canapé et l'envoya en plein visage ce qui eu au moins le mérite d'étouffer son rire. Comme chacun le sait, entendre une personne en plein fou rire est étrangement contagieux. Elle se surprit donc à sourire, puis à glousser pour enfin rire en compagnie de son meilleur ami qui était les quatre fers en l'air sur le tapis, en train de se gausser pour une raison qu'elle ignorait toujours. Après plus d'une minute de fou rire, Harry se calma légèrement mais on sentait encore que le rire était présent dans sa voix :

.. « C'est marrant, nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis huit ans et on apprend seulement cette année que nous sommes homos. Je trouve cela hilarant. »

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence tout en essuyant discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne la rejetait pas, il serait toujours là. Elle résista à l'envie de lui sauter des les bras, elle préféra, pour reprendre une certaine contenance, reprendre son bouquin qu'elle feuilleta à la recherche d'une page précise sous le regard tendre d'Harry. Ce dernier l'observait, un petit sourire ironique accroché aux coins des lèvres. Apparemment, la lecture qu'il pensait ennuyeuse de son amie pouvait se montrer intéressante mine de rien, au vue de l'image plus que révélatrice qui ornait une page du livre. Elle releva la tête, sans tenir compte de son regard moqueur et elle tenta de lui expliquer de son point de vue le pourquoi de ce silence si prolongé quant à leur inclinaison :

.. « Avec la guerre et tout ça, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur nos préférences sexuelles. Mais c'est vrai que c'est troublant… Quoique dans _Mœurs et coutumes_ _des sorciers,_ il est dit que la plupart des créatures magiques, desquelles descendent certaines branches sorcières, avaient des compagnons de vie ou des âmes sœur du même sexe qu'eux. L'homosexualité dans notre Monde est différemment vu que dans le Monde Moldu. Les sorciers sont habitués à voir des couples gays ou lesbiens, ils ont vécu dans la tradition des Veelas et des Elfes qui choisissent un compagnon de même sexe qu'eux, différents de leurs races. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire tendre en la voyant si passionnée par ce qu'elle disait, néanmoins, il ne put résister à la tentation de la taquiner légèrement :

.. « Pire que le professeur Binns. »

Elle lui offrit un regard noir. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il plaisantait, bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas méchant mais elle voulait à tout prix retirer ce faux sourire satisfait qui ornait le visage son ami. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui envoyer en contrepartie quand un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé pour le moment lui revient en mémoire. Elle répondit du tac au tac d'une voix sournoise qui fit frissonner malgré lui son interlocuteur :

.. « Mais dis-moi toi. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au début du cours de potions pour que tu restes paralysé devant Snape ? »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur son estomac alors que son sourire se faisait la malle. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait pu le voir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pria intérieurement pour que seule

Hermione l'ait remarqué, il ne se voyait vraiment pas expliquer le pourquoi de sa paralysie face à Snape. Il déglutit péniblement et réussit à demander :

.. « Tu… tu m'as vu ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sur un ton si évident que cela donna quelques sueurs froides à son ami :

.. « Bien sûr que je t'ai vu. Tu le regardais comme si tu te noyais dans ses yeux ou comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde et je ne parle même pas de son propre regard à lui. Il s'est passé quoi pendant ces trente secondes ou vous êtes restés à vous fixer si passionnément ? »

Son estomac se remit à danser la lambada dans son ventre. Si Snape l'avait effectivement regardé ainsi alors il avait toutes ses chances pour terminer avec ses deux amours avant la fin de l'année si la tension continuait dans ce sens. Un sourire rêveur pris place sur son visage et un élan d'espoir dévasta son cœur quand il se fit la réflexion qu'en, définitif, il avait toute les chances de finir avec les deux Professeurs. Il tourna son regard vers son amie qui continuait de l'observer avec une moue agacée et il sentit son visage se réchauffer quand il se souvient de la question et surtout de la réponse qu'il devait lui donner. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de lui mentir, d'une part, elle ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement par aucun subterfuge imaginable et d'autre part, il était lui-même incapable de mentir à qui que ce soit. Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant le Survivant se mettre à rougir violemment. Il baissa piteusement la tête et dit d'une voix gênée :

.. « Je… je lui ai envoyé une vision par légilimencie. »

Surprise, c'était quand même une magie difficile à exécuter, elle s'exclama d'une voix intéressée :

.. « Quoi ? Quelle vision ? »

La rougeur sembla se faire plus dense au désarroi d'Harry et au plus grand amusement d'Hermione dont la curiosité fut piquée au vif. Il se racla difficilement la gorge tout en se tortillant, mal a l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager cette vision qu'il chérissait secrètement mais il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse satisfaisante. De plus, trouver une explication banale qui puisse correspondre à son rougissement se révélait assez ardu. Hermione soupira d'impatience et s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question quand une petite voix timide retentit dans la salle :

.. « Une vision de lui et moi… dans une salle de classe déserte et… enfin bon, on… on a…hum… tu vois quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en s'apprêtant à lui demander plus de détails quand elle vit un petit sourire lubrique s'afficher sur son visage rouge pivoine. Elle piqua instantanément un fard magistral en comprenant soudainement ce que son ami avait put envoyer comme vision à l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle ne put que murmurer, gênée :

.. « Ho ! D'accord »

Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse qui le rendait terriblement craquant avec cette rougeur traîtresse au visage :

.. « Ouais. »

Il baissa la tête, un sourire énigmatique toujours accroché aux lèvres sous le regard compatissant d'Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela mais ça expliquait probablement la lueur de désir et la respiration saccadée du Maître des Potions. Elle observa son ami qui semblait gêné non pas de ce qu'il avait fait mais du fait qu'il ose lui en parler. Elle lui sourit timidement.

_Il a du ressentir la plus grande honte de sa vie._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement en s'imaginant à sa place. Elle en serait probablement morte de honte si elle avait été amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'elle lui avait envoyé ce genre de visions en plein milieu d'un cours. Elle décida, pour détendre l'atmosphère, de le taquiner gentiment :

.. « Tu as fait fort sur ce coup là. »

Il releva la tête et vit le sourire amusé de la brillante Gryffondor. Il le lui rendit en tentant de s'expliquer :

.. « Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. C'est arrivé d'un coup sans que je ne le contrôle. »

.. « Et tu regrettes ? »

La question posée d'une voix poliment étonnée le surpris. Regrettait-il ?

**Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à regretter mon cœur. C'était la plus fascinante chose que tu as pus vivre et voir…**

_Oui, sans conteste la plus… sensationnelle expérience de ma vie, mais…_

**Ho pitié ! Bien sûr que sur le moment tu as regretté, ça t'a quand même mis une sacrée honte cette histoire.**

_Merci, non sérieusement là, je me sens mieux._

**Non, mais c'est normal d'avoir eu honte, mais dire que tu regrettes c'est vraiment te voiler la face. Tu as adoré ça et tu tuerais pour pouvoir revivre un instant tel que celui-ci.**

Un sourire rêveur prit place sur le visage du Gryffondor qui se remémora la vision. Oui, sur le moment, il en avait été littéralement mortifié.

**Tu m'étonnes.**

_La ferme !!_

Mais, à présent, si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

**Enfin, si on pouvait éviter de le faire en plein milieu d'un cours, devant les élèves et si on pouvait le contrôler alors oui, on le referait sans aucune hésitation mon chou.**

Il se sourit à lui-même (o_O) avant de déclarer d'une voix passionnée et excitée à sa compagne qui l'observait tendrement :

.. « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais bien dans ses bras… mais… il manquait quelque chose… »

Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait qu'il manquait effectivement quelque chose pour que l'instant soit vraiment exceptionnel. Hermione, voyant les sourcils froncés de son ami, demanda dans un souffle :

.. « Le professeur Malfoy ? »

Il écarquilla démesurément les yeux et réfléchit à cette suggestion.

**YOUUUWOUU QUE CALORE !!!! CALIENTE !!!**

… _??!!???_

On ne pouvait que difficilement être plus clair. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques instants sur sa vision avant d'y incorporer Lucius - il pouvait l'appeler Lucius quand même ! – Un rougissement naquit sur ses joues rebondies ainsi qu'un sourire comblé. Il pouvait quasiment sentir les grandes mains fermes du blond parcourir son corps et l'embrasser tandis que Severus ferait de même dos à lui. Une chaleur se rependit dans son bas ventre et il sentit son sexe s'ériger doucement. Il répondit dans un souffle, peu sûr de sa voix qu'il savait défaillante alors qu'il sentait également son visage s'embraser :

.. « Oui, je pense que oui. »

Un silence doux et paisible prit place au sein de cet endroit autrefois si bruyant. Chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des flocons de neiges qui s'abattaient contre la vitre de leur tour et le crépitement apaisant des flammes.

Hermione s'imaginait dans les bras d'une femme qu'elle imaginait avec de longs cheveux d'un noir profond, une plastique sulfureuse avec de beaux yeux en amande de couleur vert d'eau et des lèvres fines au sourire charmeur. Un petit rougissement naquit à la base de son cou quand une douce chaleur pris place dans le creux de ses reins. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et s'imaginant simplement tenu dans les bras de cette femme imaginaire. Elle se rallongea de tout son long sur le canapé et somnola en pensant à cette femme. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir c'était, qu'étrangement, cette magnifique créature ressemblait de manière assez troublante, quoique plus jeune, au stricte mais si juste Professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Harry pour sa part, resta à contempler le feu tout en pensant à sa vision. Il revoyait avec une netteté époustouflante chaque courbes du corps de son Professeur, chaque expressions de ce visage autrefois honnis et impénétrable, chaque mots, chaque paroles dites d'une voix si profonde et grave résonnaient avec force à ses oreilles. Il pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud de Severus contre sa nuque, lui prodiguant de merveilleux frissons de plaisir et de désir mêlé. Son souffle s'accéléra quelque peu quand il revit les mains du Serpentard caressé sa peau tendre comme s'il était une porcelaine particulièrement fragile. Il imagina ensuite être embrassé avec fougue par Lucius tandis que Severus continuait l'exploration de son corps avec ses longues mains fines. Ses paupières se firent lourdes tandis qu'il imaginait deux paires d'yeux, l'une aussi noire que les abysses et l'autre comparable à du métal en fusion, obscurcies par le plaisir. Obscurcies par lui, pour lui. Il s'endormit, un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Harry rêvaient paisiblement de leurs fantasmes respectifs, dans les sombres cachots du château, un homme tout de noir vêtu réfléchissait intensément sur ce qu'il désirait. Severus Snape ne savait plus ou il en était. Ils avaient si souvent, Lucius et lui-même, rêvé de pouvoir coucher avec Potter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour enfin assouvir ce fantasme qui ne les lâchait plus depuis plus de cinq mois et là, leur chimère pouvait être enfin accomplie. Dire qu'il n'avait pas été perturbé par la vision envoyé par Potter serait mentir effrontément. A peine le cours fini, il avait rejoins Lucius pour faire l'amour et apaiser le désir qu'il ressentait en continu pour le jeune Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas donné d'explication à son amant qui était rapidement parti faire cours après leurs échanges plus que sauvages.

Severus tourna entre ses doigts fins le verre de Whisky pur feu qu'il buvait doucement en petite gorgée pour mieux savourer l'arôme âcre de l'alcool dans son œsophage. Le liquide embrasa son gosier, le faisant par la même redescendre sur terre. Il tourna un regard distrait vers l'horloge qu'il possédait près de sa cheminée allumée d'un feu ronflant joyeusement. Il était seize heures vingt ce qui signifiait que Lucius ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ses quartiers afin de discuter de sa soudaine envie de sexe, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il soupira en observant d'un œil distrait les flammes envoûtantes qui dégageaient une chaleur bienfaitrice dans la fraîcheur des cachots. Son regard se fit vague alors qu'il repensait à la vision de son élève autrefois si détesté et à présent si désiré. Cela avait été une partie de jambe en l'air qu'il aimerait ardemment reproduire. Il y avait énormément de douceur dans les gestes, les caresses et les paroles chuchotées au creux de l'oreille. Excitant était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit du Serpentard pour qualifier cette vision de rêve dont il avait eu la chance d'être témoin. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer la douceur de la peau de Potter, son goût si sucré et innocent alors qu'il le déflorait.

Merveilleux. Son corps qui se cambrait était une véritable œuvre d'Art. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il se revoyait, avec une netteté saisissante, replonger dans cette antre si chaude et étroite qui l'avait accueilli si amoureusement. Potter le voulait autant qu'il le désirait lui-même. Ne restait plus qu'à avertir Lucius et essayer de convaincre le Survivant de coucher avec eux. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme ne refuserait pas leur offre plus qu'alléchante.

Albus l'avait informé, durant le repas du midi, qu'il ferait en sorte que Potter, Granger et Pollux (un élève de Poufsouffle) dînent en compagnie des Professeurs lors de ces vacances, pour éviter de surmener inutilement les elfes de maison selon le Directeur. Il avait était ravi d'apprendre que Potter mangerait prés de Lucius et lui-même, ils pourraient, lors des repas, flirter un peu avec le jeune Gryffondor et voir s'ils pouvaient le glisser dans leur lit. L'idée l'émoustillait grandement et il avait plus que hâte d'être à ce soir. Un sourire coquin illumina le visage du Maître des Potions, il se languissait de pouvoir enfin toucher le Survivant de ses mains et non plus par l'intermédiaire d'une vision aussi réaliste soit-elle. Il soupira et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait à présent seize heures vingt-neuf. Son amant arriverait dans une minute. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit posément à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ce soir pour se faire bien comprendre par le garçon sans que les autres personnes présentes ne le remarquent. Il vida son verre cul sec en grognant légèrement sous le feu ardent que provoqua l'alcool dans son corps. Il se leva et se versa un autre verre puis un deuxième pour l'aristocrate qu'il sentait de plus en plus proche. A peine eut-il reposé le verre rempli du liquide ambré que la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit sur un homme magnifique arborant une sublime chevelure platine.

Lucius entra dans les appartements de son amant avec ravissement. Il avait passé une journée exécrable en accompagnant son fils dans leur manoir, ce dernier voulant à tout prix qu'il dé-sécurise leur cheminée pour permettre au cadet Weasley de pouvoir faire des allés et retours dans leur demeure. Il avait failli faire une syncope quand il avait vu son fils sortir de la Grande Salle, un air inquiet sur le visage, tandis qu'il suivait le rouquin. Il avait demandé des explications quant à cette attitude et son fils lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était amoureux. AMOUREUX !!!! Bon, qu'il aime quelqu'un passe encore, mais que ce soit d'un Weasley, là, c'était le déshonneur sur toute la lignée pure et digne des Malfoy. Il avait hurlé contre son héritier pour qu'il cesse de fréquenter le rouquin et ce qu'avait répondu son fils l'avait laissé sans voix. Il l'avait regardé avec une expression de haine et avait répliqué d'un ton calme et rempli de menace :

.. « Si tu m'empêches de le revoir pour une question aussi stupide que l'honneur d'un nom et bien je préfère abandonner le nom que l'amour. Si tu le touches ou le menaces père, je te tue ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ou je te jure que je te tue ! »

Il avait été estomaqué et n'avait rien ajouté. Bien qu'il n'en dise rien, il était fier de son fils. Lui-même n'avait pas eu le courage d'exposer ses choix à son propre père quand son mariage lui avait été imposé. Il se devait de suivre la tradition des sangs purs, même s'il n'aimait pas les femmes, il devait en épouser une et avoir un héritier. Il aurait rêvé pouvoir dire ce que son fils lui avait dit à son père. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il avait préféré vivre sa relation avec Severus en secret, même s'il était fou amoureux de ce dernier.

Il s'était dirigé vers la cheminée sous le regard déçu de son héritier, il avait saisi une poignée de poudre de cheminette puis, avant de disparaître dans une bourrasque de flammes vertes émeraude il avait murmuré :

.. « Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu représentes dignement le courage et la loyauté, qui jadis, faisait l'honneur de notre lignée. »

Et à présent, il était enfin chez lui. Il offrit un sourire à son amant qui lui rendit en lui tendant un verre de Whisky salvateur. Il posa son verre sur le mini bar puis attrapa la taille fine du brun pour l'embrasser doucement. Il soupira de contentement en sentant la langue de son compagnon s'introduire dans sa bouche et taquiner la sienne. Il resserra son étreinte et le baiser se fit plus pressant, presque désespéré. Lucius goûtait avec volupté le goût de Whisky qu'il sentait sur la langue de son amant tout en lui caressant doucement le dos et la nuque. Il cessa le baiser mais ne put résister à lui faire de petits baisers papillon sous les gloussements de Severus. Il lui offrit un sourire ravageur avant de l'entraîner sur le canapé tout en ayant au préalable récupéré leurs boissons respectives.

Lucius s'assit avec grâce près de son amant et lui demanda de sa voix basse et sensuelle :

.. « Alors Severus, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé durant tes deux premières heures de cours pour que tu viennes réclamer mes services tout en sachant pertinemment que j'avais cours ? »

Il observa, amusé, Severus souffler de lassitude. Il était plus qu'évident que le jeune Potter ne devait pas être sans rapport à la réaction plus que… passionnée dont son amant avait fait preuve. Ils avaient rarement fait l'amour avec autant de ferveur, comme s'ils étaient indispensables l'un à l'autre, essentiels. Cela avait été aussi rapide qu'intense. Cela avait été parfait. Lucius sourit à son amour qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez en soupirant un :

.. « Si tu savais Lucius… »

Vu le timbre las et désespéré de sa voix, il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait eu le jeune Gryffondor en cours aujourd'hui. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon et commença doucement à butiner le cou à la peau tendre de son amant. Il lécha et embrassa longuement les endroits les plus sensibles de Severus tout en écoutant avec délice les gémissements de plaisir qu'il provoquait sur le si froid et insensible Severus Snape. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs vraiment aux anges, son amour savait vraiment bien comment attiser son désir, il connaissait les moindre zones érogènes de son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il sentit son sexe s'irriguer doucement tandis que Lucius commençait doucement à déboutonner la robe de sorcier du Maître des Potions, qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Le blond quitta à regret le cou du brun pour lui demander d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque qu'habituellement :

.. « Cela concerne Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus gémit en acquiesçant tandis que Lucius flattait avec douceur le sexe tendu du brun. Il adorait faire perdre pied à son amour. Il sourit doucement et repartit a l'exploration de ce cou qu'il entreprit de marquer comme sien sous les gémissements lascifs du Maître des Potions qui enserrait avec force sa nuque, de peur qu'il ne se retire. Severus gémissait de volupté en sentant la langue fine et humide tracer un sillon brûlant de salive dans son cou aux couleurs albinos. Il serra fortement son amant contre lui afin d'accentuer la pression sur sa nuque et pour mieux sentir le corps, en tout point parfait de son amour qui commençait doucement à onduler contre sa cuisse. Il réussit à murmurer, entre deux gémissements plus ou moins aigus :

.. « Oui, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait. »

Lucius gloussa contre la nuque de son amour faisant par la même violemment frissonner ce dernier. Il remonta doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Severus qu'il entreprit de caresser légèrement. Ses lèvres effleuraient celle de son vis-à-vis telle une plume à la douceur de soie. Il retraça délicatement, de sa langue, le pourtour des lèvres du brun qui gémissait doucement contre sa bouche. Lucius aimait par-dessus tout faire durer au maximum le plaisir, attiser le désir pour qu'il consume le corps tel un feu ardent et meurtrier, impossible à arrêter. Il introduisit lentement sa langue dans la bouche de son amour pour caresser tendrement et amoureusement celle du brun qui crispa quelque peu ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde de l'aristocrate. Il aimait plus que tout se repaître du goût divin de l'homme que son cœur avait choisit. Lucius rompit le baiser, sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres de celles de Severus, pour murmurer d'une voix suave et taquine, faisant frissonner son récepteur :

.. « Au vue de l'ardeur que tu as mis à me faire l'amour, je suppose que tu la vus à moitié nu. »

Severus sourit doucement. En effet, l'on pouvait voir cela comme ça. Lucius se remit à embrasser cette bouche aux lèvres fines d'une douceur inégalée, légèrement rougie de leur précédent échange, qui l'appelait de tous ses vœux. Il aimait tellement embrasser son Severus, il redécouvrait avec ravissement tout les détails de ses lèvres, la langueur et la docilité affriolante de sa langue et le goût continuel de Whisky était une drogue dont il ne se passerait jamais. Il serra fortement son compagnon dans ses bras avant de redescendre doucement s'occuper de ce cou qu'il vénérait car il savait que c'était une des trois zones les plus sensibles du corps de son apollon. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, réfléchissait avec difficulté à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son amour. Il était fatigué de ce jeu du « Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas te le dire car c'est faire preuve de faiblesse ». Jamais Lucius ne lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui. Bien sûr, il était tendre, doux et passionné et ses gestes parlaient pour lui, mais Severus voulait plus, beaucoup plus. C'est pourquoi il murmura à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix tremblante de désir :

.. « Je lui ai fait l'amour. »

Lucius s'interrompit net et se redressa lentement pour voir le visage rougit de son amour. Il était magnifique ainsi, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir, la respiration saccadée, la bouche gonflée par ses baisers et cette belle marque violacée qui commençait doucement à apparaître sur son cou si pâle. Oui, il le trouvait magnifique mais il ressentit une grande douleur au niveau de son cœur quand son amour lui avait dit, d'une voix rauque et tremblante, avoir couché avec un autre. Il sentit une sourde douleur à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu le voir ainsi alangui avec ce visage reflétant le plaisir. Severus observait intensément le visage, d'ordinaire pâle de son amant, pâlir d'avantage si cela était humainement possible. Il le vit trembler sous la colère avant qu'il ne hurle d'une voix choquée :

.. « QUOI !!!?? »

Lucius se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna du corps alangui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait trompé. Son visage exprimait une déchirante expression de douleur et de tristesse mêlée. Il voulait aussi coucher avec Potter, tout comme Severus, mais jamais il ne l'aurait touché si son amour n'était pas avec lui pour partager cet instant qu'il imaginait parfait. Severus l'avait trahi, il l'avait trompé et Lucius avait peur. Il avait peur que le brun ne se rende compte qu'en définitif, il voulait rester avec Potter et qu'il ne l'abandonne. Si son amour faisait cela, Lucius savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Le Maître des Potions faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, de son corps, de son cœur. Il laissa la colère l'envahir pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant cet homme qu'il pensait connaître pas cœur. Severus pour sa part, observait le visage ravagé par la tristesse, avec un pincement terrible au cœur. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir cela, mais il voulait savoir. Cette situation durait depuis trop longtemps et à présent ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes hommes insouciants, possédant la vie devant eux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux hommes d'âge mûr et Severus voulait que leur relation soit concrète et non plus une simple histoire de fesses, si cela l'avait jamais été pour lui. Il soutenait, avec difficulté, le regard de Lucius qui se mit à parler avec ferveur :

.. « Comment as-tu pu me faire cela et sans me prévenir qui plus est. N'as-tu aucune considération pour notre relation pour me tromper avec le premier venu ?! »

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour à cette réplique. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et cracha avec véhémence :

.. « C'est toi, il me semble, qui m'as dit, et je te cite, "pas de sentiment" ! Alors je te prierai de ne pas ma faire de scènes après ! Il n'y a pas d'attache entre toi et moi, tu me l'as fait suffisamment comprendre à l'époque ! Ce n'est que du sexe !! »

Le cœur de Lucius sombra à cette tirade, jetée d'une voix cinglante par l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, ne se rappelant que trop bien le jour ou il avait instauré cette règle stupide entre lui et le jeune homme. Il avait dix-sept ans et Severus venait tout juste d'avoir quinze ans, c'était durant un soir d'hiver, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de convaincre le jeune prodige dans la confection des potions de rejoindre ses rangs et lui, comme le fidèle Mangemort qu'il était, avait convoqué le jeune homme dans une salle de classe vide, tard dans la nuit. Il avait déjà vu le plus jeune dans les couloirs et dans leur salle commune, mais ce soir là, il y avait cette petite lueur de peur et de défis qui brillait dans ses grands yeux noirs, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vus dans le regard habituellement simplement haineux et indifférent du brun. Et il l'avait désiré, il avait voulu le prendre sur le bureau professoral, une pulsion subite. Pourtant, Severus Snape n'était pas ce que l'on appelait communément un canon, mais il avait un charme discret qui plaisait énormément au jeune Malfoy, alors il l'avait séduit en lui promettant puissance, richesse et vengeance. Deux mois plus tard, il avait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras droit et trois jours après, il avait perdu sa virginité dans ses bras. Lucius se rappellerait à tout jamais de cette fabuleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait était doux avec un de ses amants. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à quelqu'un. Il se souvenait avoir bougé avec délectation dans cette antre si chaude et vierge, il entendait encore les cris de plaisir de son amant, il revoyait son corps se tordre et se frotter contre le sien. Mais le moment le plus fort pour lui, était quand il avait joui au plus profond de Severus, ses yeux accrochés aux siens, il s'était perdu cette nuit là. Il était tombé amoureux. Lui, un Serpentard, un sang pur, amoureux d'un sang-mêlé qui plus est d'un homme. Par peur de ses sentiments, que sa famille lui avait appris à détester, il avait passé un accord avec Severus, ils couchaient ensemble quand ils le voulaient, mais ils ne devaient rien ressentir d'autre que du désir et du plaisir. Certes, même à l'époque, cette clause n'avait aucun intérêt car lui-même était déjà sous le charme mais Severus avait accepté et ils avaient refait l'amour encore, encore et encore. C'était il y a vingt-trois ans, et jamais ses sentiments, qu'il pensait pouvoir étouffer, ne s'étaient envolés. Il l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour seulement, il ignorait si Severus ressentait la même chose que lui et il avait peur, peur de se faire rejeter.

Severus sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de l'attitude soumise et triste de son amour. Il l'aimait depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il s'était enfin senti aimé, possédé entièrement par le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi Lucius l'avait choisi lui, comme amant, plutôt qu'un autre au physique moins ingrat. Il se souvenait que lors de la jouissance, il avait fixé les yeux orageux du blond, des yeux obscurcis par le plaisir et la passion. Il était tombé amoureux de lui ce soir là. Avec un simple regard, son cœur avait cessé de battre pour lui seul, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir aimer un jour puis, Lucius lui avait imposé une clause. Ils couchaient ensemble, mais sans sentiment quelconque et il avait accepté même s'il savait qu'il allait souffrir, il avait accepté car il était fou amoureux du blond et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre alors il s'était tût. Mais même durant les quatorze ans de la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus aurait pensé que Lucius lui aurait avoué ressentir certaines choses pour lui mais rien. Peut être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'ils étaient deux Serpentards qui ne comprenaient rien aux sentiments amoureux. Il l'ignorait. Malgré cela, il sentait que Lucius l'aimait. Seulement, il voulait qu'il lui dise, il en avait marre d'avoir constamment peur de se voir rejeter à tout moment car son amour aurait trouvé un autre amant plus beau. Il avait peur, peur de se faire rejeter.

Lucius releva la tête vers son amour qui l'observa avec tristesse, il se racla la gorge et demanda difficilement d'une petite voix ébahis et douloureuse :

.. « Donc pour toi, ce n'est que du sexe ? »

Severus l'observa avec intensité, pour lui, la relation qu'ils entretenaient était loin de n'être que du sexe. Il l'aimait, mais voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble à Poudlard et au manoir Malfoy, c'était à son tour de régler le plus gros problème de leur couple dû à cette stupide clause qu'il avait stupidement imposé et qui n'avait aucun sens. Cela faisait vingt-trois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et ils ne s'étaient jamais trompés, mise a part quand Lucius avait dû se marier avec Narcissa Black, il en avait détesté que plus le nom de cette famille qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il observa le regard voilé de tristesse de son amour en se promettant de ne pas céder face à la douleur qu'il ressentait pour lui infliger cela. Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'un ton calme qu'il se félicita d'arriver à maîtriser malgré la douleur qui se lisait clairement dans ses yeux :

.. « Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est toi qui m'as informé que tu ne voulais rien d'autre de moi que mon corps ! »

Lucius se perdit dans les yeux noirs de Severus, il y vit de la peur, de la détresse et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Il esquissa un petit sourire en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Une grande complicité s'était installée dans leurs couple depuis plus de vingt ans, ils se disaient tout, se restaient fidèle et ne ressentaient plus aucune gène l'un envers l'autre. Mais, il était indéniable que quelque chose les bloquaient, quelque chose que chacun savaient au plus profond d'eux même sans oser se l'avouer. Ils s'aimaient, tous simplement. Mais, qui dit Serpentard dit cœur de glace alors ils avaient chacun endossé, à contre cœur, un masque d'indifférence. Ils avaient préféré cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient par simple peur de l'inconnu et à présent, ils regrettaient tout ces non dits. Severus observa Lucius soupirer et murmurer d'une voix douce et légèrement tremblante :

.. « Tu sais très bien que les choses ont changé depuis. »

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent d'une lueur d'espoir, il allait enfin savoir ce que le blond ressentait vraiment pour lui. Il replaça à la perfection son masque de froideur et déclara d'une voix polaire, sous le regard triste et résigné de Lucius :

.. « Non je ne sais pas ! Écoute, arrêtons tous faux-semblants, je te prie, et réponds-moi sincèrement pour une fois ! »

L'aristocrate releva la tête pour croiser le regard déterminé de son amour. Severus voulait savoir, il était trop tard pour reculer, soit son amant l'aimait, soit il partirait car il n'avait pas respecté leur pacte de non-sentiment. Le Maître des Potions souffla un bon coup pour se redonner du courage et demanda d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure brisé, tremblant, fragile :

.. « Est-ce que tu ressens pour moi autre chose qu'une attirance sexuelle ? »

Lucius baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il poser cette question ? Comment pouvait il ne serait-ce que douter de ses sentiments à son égard ? Comment pouvait il ne pas voir ses regards doux, ses gestes tendres, ses mots d'amours qu'il lui disait au creux de l'oreille au moment les plus forts de leurs ébats. Il n'avait jamais rien dit par peur, par lâcheté de paraître faible devant lui, mais c'était indéniable qu'il était fou de lui. Pourquoi doutait-il ? A moins qu'il ne veuille pas d'une relation plus poussée avec lui. Peut-être que Severus ne voulait pas d'attache, pas de sentiment comme il lui avait dit et répété par le passé. Lucius souffla de répit, quitte à être rejeté, il serait au moins honnête une fois dans sa pitoyable vie. Severus commençait dangereusement à perdre patience, pourquoi était-ce si dur de répondre à cette simple question ? Pourquoi tant de doutes, tant de temps pour réfléchir à quelque chose dont il ne devrait pas avoir si peur ? Il souffla d'exaspération et répliqua d'une voix froide et impatiente :

.. « Réponds-moi Lucius ! »

Le Lord baissa la tête et murmura d'une petite voix qui fit écarquiller démesurément les yeux de Severus :

.. « Oui. Et tu le sais me semble t-il. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra violemment. Oui, Il ressentait donc quelque chose pour lui. Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage du Maître des Potions qui s'efforça à ne pas montrer sa joie face à l'expression défaite de son interlocuteur. Le pincement au cœur revient en force et il murmura d'une voix qu'il espérait assez froide :

.. « Et qu'est-ce que je sais ? »

S'en fut trop pour Lucius. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il douter autant de leur couple qui a tout de même duré plus de vingt ans ? Le blond écumait de rage, il avait pensé que son amour aurait, au fil du temps, acquis les même sentiments qu'il lui portait, mais non, juste du sexe, c'était pour lui juste du sexe et une routine rassurante. Son cœur se brisa tandis qu'il laissa la rage éclater. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et Severus eut peur. Il avait devant lui le connard prétentieux et pété de thune. Il n'y avait plus son amant, mais le Lord Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il baissa douloureusement la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençait à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pleuré que deux fois dans sa vie. A la mort de sa mère et celle de Lily. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pour sa propre mort qu'il pleurait. C'est sa perte, sa douleur, son amour.

Lucius, inconscient du mal être de celui pour qui son cœur battait, continua en criant d'une voix brisée. C'est la première fois que le château était témoin silencieux d'une scène aussi étrange. Severus Snape, tête basse pleurait doucement et Lucius Malfoy hurlait d'une voix rageuse et triste, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne s'en cache. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués de tout cela, fatigués de tous ces faux-semblants, ces non-dits, ces masques qui n'étaient pas eux. Lucius hurlait à s'en casser la voix comme jamais de toute son existence il avait hurlé. Sa voix était chargée d'émotions quand il dit dans un cri :

.. « Tu le sais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ! J'ai tout quitté pour être avec toi ! J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille, j'ai renoncé à devenir Mangemort, j'ai tué ma propre épouse, je me suis abaissé à _implorer_ Dumbledore de me prendre en tant que membre du Phénix, j'ai risqué ma propre vie en devenant espion, j'ai été torturé pour couvrir les échecs que tu infligeais sciemment au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout cela parce que je t'aime !! Et toi, toi ! Tu me trompes comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire midinette avec qui tu tires ton coup et que tu jettes une fois que tu as fini. Sache que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me faire manipuler. Et le pire c'est que tu ne dis pas que tu as couché avec lui mais que tu lui as fait l'amour !! Comme si tu l'aimais, comme si tu le touchais ou goutais sa peau comme tu goute et touche la mienne !!! Je crois que je n'ai plu rien à faire ici ! Au revoir Severus ! »

Plus de secret, tout avait été dit et Lucius ne ressentait aucune honte si ce n'est une incroyable tristesse et un sentiment croissant de perte. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie, son père lui avait appris que pleurer voulait dire avoir des sentiments et qu'en posséder rendait faible le plus fort des hommes. Il avait regardé le visage de son amour se couvrir de larmes durant sa tirade mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en chercher la cause. Il souffla de répit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte tout en suppliant Merlin pour que Severus l'empêche de partir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas…

Severus ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'aimait, son amour était fou de lui. Il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter alors que depuis le début, les sentiments étaient partagés. Les larmes avaient dévalé sur ses joues, des larmes de joie, des larmes de soulagement, des larmes d'amour. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir, plus jamais il ne s'éloignerait de lui. Quand Lucius était venu le voir pour rompre, il en avait était dévasté, bien sur, il n'avait rien montré, jouant les indifférents mais, quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit, loin des bras réconfortant de l'homme qu'il aimait, il s'était sentit anéanti, vide de toute vie, mort. Cela avait duré deux mois, deux mois à faire semblant que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie puis Lucius était revenu. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient juste fait l'amour toute le nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. Les seules paroles dites ce jour la avait été de Lucius. Il se souvenait de l'intonation désespérée de cette voix qu'il connaissait si froide, il se rappelait du murmure au creux de son oreille, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot :

.. « Je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas… »

Depuis ce jour, Severus s'était promis de ne jamais le laisser partir, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Alors, quand il vit Lucius se diriger vers la porte, poser sa main droite sur la poignée et l'ouvrir sur un couloir sombre et humide son cœur en avait fait un bond. Ils s'aimaient, sincèrement. Hors de question qu'il ne le laisse s'enfuir de sa vie comme un voleur. Il l'avait rattrapé et avait saisi avec violence son bras gauche puis il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Severus avait le souffle coupé, son amour pleurait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses yeux si fiers et froids, rougis et remplis de tristesse. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de lui, il serait tombé sous le charme dévastateur de cette apparence si fragile et pourtant si forte et digne. Il ne laissa pas au blond le temps de dire une parole qu'il avait saisi avidement, ses lèvres qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il dévora la bouche d'une douceur exquise qui lui rendait son baiser avec passion.

Lucius sentait son cœur battre à toute allure, il l'avait rattrapé, il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, il l'avait retenu, il l'aimait. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules solides du Maître des Potions qui redécouvrait l'intérieur de sa bouche en dansant sensuellement avec sa langue qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. L'aristocrate retira rapidement la robe noire qu'il avait déboutonné plus tôt puis il s'attaqua avec hargne à la chemise sombre que portait son amour. Sans cesser son baiser passionné, tout en défaisant la chemise, il poussa son amant vers le canapé ou ils s'écroulèrent dans un entremêlement de membres. Une fois le chemise superflue retirée, il entreprit de quitter à regret les lèvres douce de son amour pour partir à la découverte de son torse imberbe, d'une blancheur de nacre. Il embrassa langoureusement un téton dressé de plaisir tout en caressant lentement son jumeau. Il sourit doucement, tout en continuant son activité, quand il entendit son compagnon gémir et se cambrer contre son propre corps. Sa seconde main, qui était libre, descendit doucement pour jouer un peu avec le nombril puis elle disparut dans le pantalon ouvert de Severus. Se dernier hoqueta violemment en sentant la longue main aux doigts fins, se saisir de son membre douloureusement tendu pour y imprimer un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient tendre. Il poussa un gémissement plus prononcé quand les dents de son amour se refermèrent avec force sur son bouton de chaire rose dressé. Il n'était plus que sensation, les mains et la bouche de Lucius étaient partout sur son corps, son parfum entêtant de rose étourdissait ses sens et les long cheveux blonds, caressaient légèrement les restes du haut de son corps qui n'était pas occupé à être léché et touché par son amour. Severus se redressa légèrement et réussit à murmurer d'une voix tremblante de plaisir ou s'entendait des brides de gémissements lascifs qui existaient énormément le Lord :

.. « Ca fait vingt ans que j'attends que tu me dises cela Lucius. Vingt que je souffre d'éprouver des sentiments à sens unique. Je t'aime Lucius. Je t'aime à en mourir… »

Lucius cessa de lécher le torse de son amour et se redressa pour observa son visage doux qui lui offrit un sourire éblouissant lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Mon Dieu, qu'il l'aimait. Ses yeux sombres et mi-clos le détaillaient doucement, ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles étaient légèrement rougies et son souffle précipité s'échouait doucement sur ses propres lèvres. Il était magnifique, torse nu, alangui de tout son long sur le canapé seulement éclairé par la douce lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Il l'aimait à s'en damner. Plus besoin de mots, tout avait été dit, ne restait plus qu'à le prouver. Il fondit une fois de plus sur cette bouche tout en se frottant outrageusement contre le corps ferme et tendu du Maître des Potions qui gémissait avec délectation dans sa propre bouche. Son sexe durci se mouvait doucement contre celui tout aussi dur de son amant qui poussait de profonds soupirs de bien-être entrecoupés de petits et chastes baisers. Il se redressa légèrement tout en retirant rapidement sa propre robe et chemise tandis que Severus caressait son torse avec un petit sourire taquin au visage. Il joua quelque instant avec les boutons de chaire de l'aristocrate qui laissa échapper quelques soupirs de contentements face au traitement plus que satisfaisant. Il jeta ses vêtements au sol et embrassa avec sauvagerie son amour. Leurs langues et leurs corps se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre sous le seul son de leurs gémissements et du crépitement sensuel des flammes.

Severus s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Il sentait avec délice la langue de Lucius contre chaque centimètre de peau de son torse, laissant une trace brûlante de salive partout ou il passait. Les mains de son amour redécouvraient, pour son plus grand plaisir, chaque parcelle d'épiderme qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il sentait avec délice la pulpe des doigts du blond passer et repasser sur son téton durci pour ensuite se diriger lentement vers son nombril qu'il taquina doucement, lentement. Il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur, envoyant une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps qui le fit se cambrer et gémir fortement. Il sentit Lucius sourire contre son bouton de chaire avant que ce dernier ne ravisse sa bouche pour un baiser passionné d'une réelle intensité. Il gémit longuement en sentant le torse nu de son amour caresser la peau de son corps avec ferveur. Il gémit doucement en plantant ses ongles sur le dos musclé de son amour qui se redressa lentement, sans quitter sa bouche, et entreprit de défaire avec une lenteur agonisante son pantalon. Il sentait les doigts effleurer son bas ventre, se glisser dans son vêtement pour le descendre tout en effleurant délibérément son sexe tendu qui palpita violemment à ce contact. Il gémit de frustration contre les lèvres douces qui ne se cessaient de le goûter quand un petit gloussement fit frissonner sa peau en sueur. Lucius se redressa et enleva vivement le pantalon qui était à présent à mi-cuisse de ses jambes musclés. Il rougit légèrement en voyant le Serpentard détailler sans discrétion son corps qu'il pensait malingre et chétif. Mais son amour devait penser autrement au vue du regard de pur délice qu'il fit parcourir sur tout le corps de son amant. Il caressa doucement les jambes, puis les cuisses et il s'attarda sur les plis inguinaux (?), ce qui le fit gémir de volupté et rire son tourmenteur.

Lucius adorait le corps fort et musclé de son amant quand il s'abandonnait à tout son bon vouloir. Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts vers la bosse plus que proéminente qu'il voyait à travers le boxer noir de son compagnon. Il sourit d'un air coquin et voyant le visage rouge et la respiration chaotique de son amour qui l'observait les yeux obscurcis de désir. Il lui vola un tendre baiser tandis que ses mains faisaient descendre terriblement lentement le boxer de Severus qui gémit fortement quand les mains caressèrent sciemment son sexe tendu au passage. Lucius ricana légèrement puis sa bouche descendit lentement le long du corps tendu et cambré de son amour qui gémissait à en perdre haleine. Il embrassa la peau en sueur, avec une lenteur toute calculée, jusqu'au nombril ou il s'attarda. Il en retraça le contour avec sa langue avant de la glisser à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel. Severus se cambra dans un cri de plaisir qui ravit son amant. Il commença alors à descendre jusqu'à l'inter cuisse qu'il lécha avidement tout en évitant délibérément le sexe turgescent de son amour qui réprima difficilement un grognement de frustration.

Severus se cambrait au maximum tout en gémissant. Lucius le torturait en faisant durer le plaisir de la sorte. Il sentait cette langue chaude si près de son pénis que cela en devenait douloureux. Il gémit de frustration et grogna en sentant son amant glousser contre son aine. Le blond lécha ensuite la base de son sexe, le faisant violemment défaillir, c'était terriblement bon, mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il se redressa avec la ferme intention d'engueuler l'aristocrate quand il sentit soudain une antre brûlante et humide encercler tout son sexe. Il cria de plaisir et se cambra encore plus violemment, poussant par la même son pénis plus loin dans la gorge de son amour qui amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient lascif. Severus se crispa en sentant la langue caresser son sexe, pressuriser de la bouche si talentueuse et douce de son compagnon qui gémit doucement, envoyant par la même un frisson de plaisir dans tout son corps au contact de la gorge vibrante. Il crispa ses mains dans les longs cheveux d'or de son amour, priant ainsi pour une cadence plus élevée. Il sentit doucement son orgasme arriver quand la bouche se serra plus étroitement autour de sa verge et accéléra violemment le rythme. Les mains de Lucius caressaient tendrement les bourses pleines de Severus qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tellement le plaisir était grand et parfait. Il gémissait ou poussait de petits cris quand les dents éraflaient doucement la peau douce de son sexe humide de salive. Il était au paradis et Lucius était son Dieu.

Le blond aristocrate gémissait doucement et caressait lentement les bourses de son amour qui criait son plaisir à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il adorait ses gémissements qui n'étaient que pour lui et lui seul. Il accéléra sensiblement la cadence de sa bouche et serra un peu plus les lèvres autour du membre proéminent de son amour qui poussa un soupir de contentement et crispant plus violemment les mains dans ses cheveux. Le Lord sentait que son amant allait bientôt venir, il sentait dans sa bouche le goût acre amer du liquide séminal qui s'écoulait par petites saccades du membre prisonnier de ses bons soins. Il glissa une de ses mains dans son pantalon qu'il défit et il caressa doucement son propre membre durement dressé qui le faisait souffrir. Il gémit de plaisir et sentit un frisson parcourir le corps tendu de son amour. Il accéléra violemment son rythme de succion et serra au maximum ses lèvres tout en branlant énergiquement la verge tendu au maximum. Il entendit Severus gémir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et il sentit le goût amer se renforcer dans sa bouche. Il adorait le goût de son amant. Il fit quelques allers et retour avec sa main et sa bouche quand il sentit le corps de son homme se tordre violemment et un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les jets chauds qu'il sentait envahir progressivement sa bouche en de violentes vagues. Il avala par petites gorgées le sperme de son compagnon tout en continuant ses mouvements plus lents de va-et-vient autour du membre encore dur du brun. Il entendait les gémissements et la respiration saccadée de Severus ainsi que les frissons et tremblements qui saisissaient son corps. Il sourit doucement et retira lentement le sexe à demi irrigué qu'il embrassa avec ferveur tout en le reposant doucement sur la peau imberbe de son amour.

Severus sentait avec joie les effets post-orgasmiques sur son corps parfaitement relaxé. Il sentait Lucius embrasser tendrement son sexe à présent à demi érigé, ce qui le fit sourire avec amour. Il vit son ange entrer dans son champ de vision avec un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres. Il lui rendit tandis que le Lord l'embrassait lentement, lui faisant par la même goûter sa propre semence. Il sentit le sexe dur se presser contre sa cuisse ce qui eut pour effet de le faire de nouveau bander. Il écarta au maximum ses jambes pour permettre à son amour de se placer entre elles alors qu'il entreprenait de le débarrasser, à l'aide de ses pieds, de son pantalon et boxer qui était vraiment de trop. Au contact du sexe, à présent délivré de sa prison de tissu, contre son propre membre, il étouffa un gémissement d'anticipation et son pénis redevint aussi dur qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il sentit Lucius sourire contre ses lèvres et il amorçât un coup de rein qui les fit tous deux soupirer de bonheur. Il enlaça son amant et croisa ses jambes autour de la taille fine et musclé du blond qui caressait avec dextérité ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Lucius cessa le baiser et plaça, face à sa bouche, trois doigts qu'il lécha et suça avidement sans le quitter des yeux. Il vit avec un grand plaisir son amant trembler légèrement tout en fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement. Il continua à se frotter contre la verge rigide à souhait tout en resserrant ses jambes qui emprisonnaient son amour. Une fois les doigts bien humidifiés, l'ange blond les fit descendre lentement vers l'intimité qu'il avait toujours été le seul et l'unique à posséder.

Lucius fit tout d'abord pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son cœur qui se cambra en gémissant. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement en sentant la chaleur dans laquelle il se préparait à pénétrer. Il retint un gémissement puis il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient tout en caressant doucement le sexe tendu de son amour. Il fit suivre ainsi les deux autres doigts sans cesser ses caresses. Il embrassait de temps à autre le membre de son compagnon qui gémissait langoureusement tout en se tortillant sous lui. Il fit encore quelques mouvements pour bien le préparer car il ne comptait vraiment pas le ménager, il l'avait tout de même trompé ce qui méritait une punition exemplaire, agréable, certes, mais exemplaire. Il lui ferait passer l'envie de coucher avec tout autre homme que lui, foi de Malfoy ! Il retira ses doigts sous les grognements frustrés de Severus. Il adorait le faire languir. Il se positionna lestement contre l'entrée de son homme qu'il caressa de son sexe durcit d'où s'écoulait déjà le fluide séminal. Un vague de plaisir le saisit quand il fit mine de pénétrer l'intimité brûlante et étroite qui lui appartenait. Il entendit un grognement d'impatience puis, d'un violent coup de rein, il pénétra dans cette antre chaude et étroite dans un hurlement de plaisir. Il entendit Severus crier également sous le coup de la surprise et du plaisir tandis qu'il amorçait déjà de violents coups de rein qui touchèrent du premier coup la prostate de son amour qui se cambra en hurlant dans ses bras. Il sentit les ongles de son ange noir griffer son dos ce qui l'excita considérablement. Les jambes de Severus se resserrèrent brusquement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un cocon de chaleur possessif. Jouissif. Il observa le corps alangui sous lui, qui se cambrait et gémissait violemment à chacune de ses poussées. Il adorait le voir ainsi abandonné, lui appartenant corps et âme. Il aimait sentir ses bourses claquer contre les fesses fermes de son amour et son pénis frotter contre ses abdominaux musclés. Il était à lui autant qu'il lui appartenait.

Severus se cambrait avec joie tout en gémissant violemment à chaque coup de buttoir donnés avec force par son amour qui soupirait et criait au-dessus de lui. Il sentait la sueur recouvrir son corps, tout comme les mains du blond, qui caressait et griffait son torse avant de revenir s'accrocher fortement à ses hanches, qu'il attirait avec force vers lui afin d'accentuer la pénétration. Il hurlait de plaisir et se sentait tous proche de la délivrance. Lucius dut le sentir car il saisit son sexe tendu afin de le branler durement au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il se cambra plus encore tout en fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux de son ange blond qui avait placé sa tête dans son cou. Il adorait sentir tout le corps de son amant l'écraser et se presser contre lui lors de leurs ébats. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé. Son amant accéléra le rythme de ses gestes. Severus se sentit proche de la délivrance, il poussa légèrement le visage de son amant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux lors de la jouissance. Au moment même ou ses yeux croisèrent ceux semblable à du métal en fusion, il se crispa brutalement dans un cri silencieux et éjacula violemment dans la main et contre le torse de son amant qui redoubla d'ardeur.

Lucius observa son amant jouir avec délectation. Il le sentit se tendre par saccades autour de lui ce qui le fit accentuer brutalement ses coups de buttoir dans son amant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour éjaculer violemment à son tour au plus profond de son amant qui l'observait un air comblé sur le visage. Lucius se laissa tomber sur son compagnon, la respiration haletante et le corps parcouru de divins frissons et tremblements dus à son récent orgasme dévastateur. Il sentit Severus caresser doucement son dos et embrasser tendrement son cou. Il ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment que son amour aimait particulièrement les câlins prolongés après avoir fait l'amour, lui-même aimait rester dans son amant pour récupérer un peu. Il gloussa et murmura d'une voix essoufflée et sereine :

.. « C'est bien la première fois que c'est aussi…intense… »

Severus sourit tendrement contre l'épaule du blond, oui, cela avait était rarement aussi passionné que ce soir. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis, un petit sourire lubrique s'installa sur son visage serein et apaisé.

Ho si. Il y a bien une fois ou cela avait été aussi dévastateur, il murmura tendrement, un sourire dans la voix et la respiration laborieuse :

.. « Non, tu oublies le jour ou tu es revenu après ton mariage avec Narcissa. »

Le Lord gloussa légèrement :

.. « Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant plus d'une semaine sans grimacer après cela. »

Severus sourit tendrement à se souvenir. Cela avait été la première nuit ou il avait pu dominer Lucius, une expérience magnifique pour lui qui était d'ordinaire le passif. Il se souvint également que le blond s'était bien amusé après cela :

.. « Moi de même mon amour, moi de même. »

Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce, seul témoin de leur passion. Ils étaient toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur le canapé, prés de la cheminée qui chauffait agréablement leurs corps en sueur. Lucius sentit son sexe ramolli sortir de l'anus de son amour, il se décala légèrement, pour s'allonger derrière lui puis il le serra fortement dans ses bras tout en embrassant tendrement l'épaule humide de Severus. Ce dernier caressait sensuellement et légèrement le bras qui l'emprisonnait dans une douce étreinte possessive et amoureuse. Il ferma les yeux et fit en sorte que son corps soit intimement imbriqué à celui de son homme. Il poussa un petit sourire de contentement tout en somnolant tranquillement sans remarquer l'air concentré de son amour qui observait son profil un air soucieux accroché au visage.

Lucius se sentait apaisé et complet en tenant dans ses bras son amour. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier l'avait trompé. Il faut savoir que Lucius avait également envie de coucher avec le Survivant, lui et Severus entretenaient un fort désir envers le jeune homme mais jamais, jamais, s'il en avait l'occasion, il n'aurait couché avec le Gryffondor si son amour n'était pas présent. Pour lui, c'était une trahison, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était que son amant lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il partait coucher à droite et à gauche. Bon, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avec le fruit de leur obsession, mais même ! Lucius fronça les sourcils un doute insidieux s'immisçant en lui. Severus était un Serpentard, et les Serpentards dignes de ce nom manipulent les autres pour parvenir à leurs fins :

.. « Severus ? »

.. « Oui ? »

.. « Tu m'as vraiment trompé avec Potter ? »

Severus sourit doucement. Apparemment, Lucius était inquiet du fait qu'il ait pu le tromper. Soulagé de cette jalousie, il murmura d'une voix douce :

.. « Non. »

.. « QUOI ?? »

Lucius s'était redressé d'un bond sur le canapé. Il le savait ! Severus se retourna vers lui en soupirant doucement sous le regard noir de son ange blond :

« Lucius, si vraiment j'avais couché avec Potter, crois-tu réellement que je serais venu te voir juste après pour recommencer avec toi ? »

Le Lord regarda son amour avec une expression peinée et trahie montée de toute pièce. Quitte à se faire manipuler par le brun, autant le faire culpabiliser après. Il murmura d'une petite voix soumise et triste :

.. « Tu m'as menti ? »

Severus, qui avait vu clair dans le jeu de son amour, déclara d'une voix consternée. Décidément, les gènes Serpentardesques se perdaient :

.. « Non. »

Lucius fronça de nouveau ses fins sourcils. Il n'avait pas couché avec Potter mais il n'avait pas menti en lui disant cela. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Severus sourirait doucement en voyant son homme se triturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par-là. Il le laissa gamberger quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et demande d'une voix impatiente et très légèrement énervée :

.. « Pourrais-tu, je te pris, m'expliquer, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu me racontes la. »

Severus soupira et observa le regard curieux de son blondinet posé sur lui. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction du Lord quand il lui dirait qu'il avait reçu des avances, et même beaucoup plus que de simples avances, de la part du jeune homme qui alimentait leurs fantasmes :

.. « Potter m'a envoyé une vision par légilimencie plutôt… chaude entre lui et moi. »

Lucius sourit doucement tout en se recouchant sous le regard surpris de son amant qui s'attendait à plus de réaction. Il sentit les bras musclés emprisonner de nouveau son corps dans une douce étreinte tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son cou marqué d'un bleu avant de demander d'une voix intéressée et curieuse. Il avait secrètement hâte de savoir ce qui c'était déroulé en détails durant cette vision pour que son amant soit venu lui faire l'amour malgré les cours qu'ils devaient chacun assurer :

.. « Vraiment ? Explique-toi. »

Severus soupira de nouveau tout en se retournant dans les bras de son amour pour lui faire face. Leurs sexes au repos s'effleurèrent doucement ce qui eu le mérite de les faire gémir et de réveiller les parties touchées. Le Maître des Potions soupira de bien-être en entremêlant leurs longues jambes musclées, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, leur envoyant une décharge de plaisir au passage, et calant son visage sur le torse musclé et imberbe de son amour qui soupira de contentement. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer les sensations et impressions que lui avait données cette vision :

.. « Et bien, nous étions dans ma salle de classe, il préparait une potion de désir, je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il en connaisse les ingrédients et la préparation mais passons, je lui ai fait l'amour pendant qu'il la préparait. C'était vraiment intense, exactement comme nous à l'instant. Il y avait de la tendresse, de l'amour et du désir, énormément de désir. C'était magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Je sens encore mon corps dans le sien, si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore sentir son odeur ; la douceur de sa peau c'est incruster dans chaque fibre de mon épiderme…Il est encore plus beau que dans nos fantasmes et pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, il a l'air plus que doué au lit. Je pense que ce soir, il faudrait que nous trouvions quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que nous le voulons. »

Lucius soupira doucement. Cette histoire les rongeait inlassablement et il avait hâte de pouvoir faire l'amour au jeune homme. Un sourire lubrique s'installa sur le visage fin et aristocratique du blond, son membre se redressa brutalement contre la cuisse de Severus qui releva la tête, surpris. Il fut étonné de voir ce sourire passablement coquin mais également cette lueur tendre dans son regard qui restait vague. Le Professeur de Potions fronça ses fins sourcils, c'était le visage qu'il faisait quand il voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Ils avaient un problème. Un gros problème. Il interrompit le Lord dans ses pensées salaces pour lui demander d'une voix neutre :

.. « Lucius ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Le susnommé sursauta et observa attentivement le visage éclairé par la lueur vacillante des flammes. La question était sincère. Il fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils de couleur or en réfléchissant intensément à la question. Aimait-il le jeune homme ? Le fait est que la question ne le choquait pas outre mesure mais l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il devrait être horrifié de penser aimer le jeune homme et non pas satisfait de s'imaginer comblé par les deux hommes. Pour lui, il était trop tôt pour parler d'amour néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier ressentir un petit contentement à s'imaginer simplement vivre en compagnie du Gryffondor et de Severus. Il murmura sincèrement :

.. « Je ne sais pas… Et toi ? »

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux et souffla d'une voix éteinte :

.. « Je crois que oui. »

Lucius n'ajouta rien et médita silencieusement sur ce que lui-même ressentait à propos de tout cela. Severus, pour sa part, était atterré. Il aimait, _aimait_ Potter. S'imaginer vivre quotidiennement avec Lucius et le Gryffondor ne le gênait pas, loin de là. Il se sentait bien en rêvassant de vivre avec les deux hommes. Il ressentait la même chose pour le Survivant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucius et cette constatation l'horrifiait. Il murmura d'une voix mortifiée :

.. « Comment en est-on arrivé là ? »

Lucius observa le visage décomposé de son amour. Il devrait être jaloux ou en colère de savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse être amoureux d'un autre, comme il avait réagi en apprenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais étrangement, cette constatation ne le lui faisait rien de particulier. Il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec Potter. C'était une étrange sensation de confiance mutuelle. Le fait d'imaginer Severus dans le même lit que Potter ne le gênait pas outre mesure s'il était lui-même présent ou participant. Oui, peut-être qu'il commençait à aimer le garçon pourtant âgé du même âge que son propre fils. Il souffla d'un air las :

.. « Je l'ignore mais, quand je le vois, je ressens à peu de choses près les mêmes choses que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux tout en réfléchissant à leur ressente révélation. Bon, ils s'aimaient, jusque là, tout va bien, mis à part qu'ils avaient tout de même mis vingt-trois ans avant de se l'avouer, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Le problème était qu'ils aimaient aussi un jeune homme qui était, par ailleurs, leur élève. Là, par contre, ça commençait à se gâter. Lucius exposa lui-même le problème qui commençait à germer dans l'esprit du Professeur des Potions :

.. « Tu te rends compte que c'est un élève. Nous risquons tout de même de graves ennuis si nous touchons au chouchou de Dumbledore. »

Severus soupira. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un risque que Dumbledore s'en mêle mais, vu les regards suggestifs du Directeur lorsque son regard se perdait sur la table des rouges et or, on pouvait aisément penser qu'il ferait tout pour qu'au contraire, Potter tombe dans leurs bras. Ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement, néanmoins, c'était le regard des autres si cela venait à se savoir. Le Sauveur de monde sorcier avec deux anciens Mangemorts et deux hommes, qui plus est, ancien bras droit du Seigneur Noir. La presse en ferait des gorges chaudes. Personne ne savait, que depuis vingt ans, que Lucius et lui-même entretenaient une relation, personne ne savait que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy étaient gays et personne ne devrait savoir s'ils en venaient à avoir des relations avec Potter. Légèrement énervé après avoir pensé à ce que La Gazette pourrait faire s'il détenait un si grand scoop, Severus s'exclama avec véhémence :

.. « Il est majeur et maître de ses décisions me semble t-il. Et puis nous même ne pouvons rester comme cela. Même lors de nos ébats les plus torrides, il nous manque quelque chose. Je ne veux pas me leurrer mais je pense que seul Pot… _Harry_ peut nous combler parfaitement. »

Il resta silencieux un instant sans remarquer le regard surpris et ravi de Lucius sur lui. Ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

.. « Tu voudrais d'une… relation avec lui ? »

Severus releva la tête et vit le visage ravi de son amour. Apparemment, ce dernier ne voyait aucun problème à avoir une relation à trois. Il lui demanda, histoire d'être sûr et fixé :

.. « Tu le veux aussi ? »

Lucius l'embrassa avec ardeur. Oui, et comment qu'il le voulait ! Il sourit doucement et repris d'une voix calme :

.. « Oui, je pense que je ressens autant de choses pour lui que pour toi. »

Severus se remit à butiner le cou d'un blanc nacré tout en réfléchissant. Il avait beau étudier tout cela en long en large et en travers, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient réussis à tomber sous le charme du Survivant. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, Severus savait que cette attirance et ce petit bout d'amour ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, cette vision n'avait fait que précipiter les choses. Mais déjà, à la base, il n'était pas censé ressentir une quelconque attirance pour le Survivant. Il s'exclama, sidéré :

.. « Bon, sang, c'est dingue. On m'aurait dit, il y a six mois, que je voudrais d'Harry Potter dans ma vie, j'aurais tué le fou qui aurait osé proférer de telles inepties. »

Lucius gloussa doucement et murmura d'une voix douce :

.. « Oui, il faut croire qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Severus resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de se décider à ne plus se mentir à lui-même, de ne plus se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il regarda les yeux couleur de métal qui l'observait tendrement. Il l'aimait à en mourir, il donnerait sans hésitation sa vie pour lui. De le voir si doux et tendre envers lui acheva ses dernières réticences qu'il avait su conserver pendant si longtemps. Pour la première fois, il avait envies d'avouer à Lucius ce qu'il voulait au risque de se ridiculiser même s'il savait que Lucius voulait la même chose, l'avouer rendait le tout plus réel, irrémédiable. Il murmura d'une voix faible :

.. « Je le veux Lucius, tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je le veux. »

Lucius le serra contre lui. Oui, il le voulait également de tout son être. Son regard se fit déterminé tandis qu'il murmurait :

.. « Et nous l'aurons Severus. Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy l'a. »

Severus se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement, secrètement ravi d'avoir trouvé un homme si tolérant pour accepter un autre homme dans leur vie. Il ne savait pas que Lucius pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Il déposa de multiples baisers papillons sur les lèvres douces du Professeur d'Arithmancie avant de murmurer d'une voix suave :

.. « Je t'aime. »

.. « Je t'aime également mon amour, je t'aime tellement. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en se frottant lentement l'un contre l'autre, leur excitation pleinement visible et de nouveau pleine de vie. Severus murmura d'une voix sensuelle et suppliante :

« Lucius, prends-moi, je t'en prie, prends-moi. Refais-moi l'amour, fais-moi me sentir tien. »

Lucius sourit doucement tout en se plaçant sur son amour qui gémissait déjà de contentement.

Si les élèves de Serpentards étaient encore présents dans leur salle commune, ils auraient pu entendre, dans tout le donjon, les hurlements de plaisir des deux Professeurs qui se montrèrent avec dévotion toute l'étendue de leur sentiment.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Loin des ébats entre les deux professeurs, une petite créature se réveillait difficilement avec une terrible gueule de bois agrémenté par un mal de tête carabiné. La petite créature se releva difficilement dans la plus grande indifférence de ses semblables qui préparaient le repas pour les Professeurs et les trois élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. La petite créature se dirigea difficilement, le regard trouble et la démarche incertaine, vers une table de bois vernis ou reposait quatre cruches remplies d'un liquide sombre. Elle se pencha vers les récipients en réfléchissant puis elle se dirigea vers celle qui se trouvait le plus à droite.

Elle regarda l'emblème avec des yeux flous avant de faire un petit sourire édenté de satisfaction. Elle vacilla violemment avant de tomber brutalement en arrière sur le sol des cuisines de Poudlard. Elle se releva avec toutes les peines du monde et resta quelques instants accoudée aux bords de la table afin de reprendre un minimum de contenance sous les regards noirs et écœurés des autres Elfes de Maison. La petite créature secoua un peu sa tête et farfouilla dans un repli de sa jupette. Elle en sortie une petite fiole qui contenait une potion d'un blanc pur. Elle déboucha la fiole et la vida dans la cruche de droite.

Heureuse d'avoir exécuté les ordres des deux Maîtres Roux, Winky repartit boire une petite bouteille de Bière-Au-Beurre pour fêter sa réussite.

Ce que la petite Elfe de Maison ignorait c'est que les deux rouquins lui avaient demandé de vider la potion dans les récipients contenant les boissons pour la table des Serpentards le matin alors que nous étions à présent le soir et que l'emblème représenté sur la cruche n'était pas le Serpent vert et argent.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Dans la haute tour des Griffondors, deux adolescents dormaient paisiblement sous les sons des crépitements du feu qui réchauffait agréablement la pièce contre le froid glacial de la tempête de neige qui se déroulait à l'extérieur des murs sécurisant de leur salle commune. Une jeune fille d'une rare beauté dormait sur un canapé de velours rouge et d'aspect vieillot mais confortable, un petit sourire serein aux lèvres. Elle remua légèrement, premier signe de son éveil, après un long sommeil réparateur. Quelques instants passèrent avant que la jeune fille ne papillonne de grands yeux en amande de couleur noisette.

Hermione s'étira tout en baillant élégamment avant de jeter un coup d'œil distrait vers les fenêtres recouvertes de neige et de givre. Elle se redressa brutalement en voyant que le ciel semblait bien trop sombre malgré les fortes bourrasques de neige. Elle saisit sa baguette tout en murmurant un « _Tempus _» d'une voix encore endormie. Elle poussa un jappement en voyant l'heure qui s'affichait d'une belle couleur violette dans les airs.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le jeune homme encore endormi sur un tapis aux motifs de lions rouges et or. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et murmura d'une voix douce tout en le secouant légèrement :

.. « Harry! Harry! Harry, réveille-toi! Harry ! »

Le susnommé gigota quelques instants avant d'ouvrir de petits yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Harry Potter se redressa difficilement tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se gratta distraitement la tête en étudiant le visage amusé de sa meilleure amie qui lui déclara d'une voix douce et désolée :

.. « Désolé Harry, mais il est sept heures et quart et le dîner dans la Grande Salle est prévu pour huit heures. Si l'on veut faire de toi un pur canon, il faut se dépêcher. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin avant de se redresser tout en lui tendant une main secourable. En effet, il était tout courbaturé d'avoir dormi toute la journée sur le sol de pierre brute, même si ce dernier était recouvert d'un tapis moelleux. Il lui répondit tout de même sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se relever :

.. « Je me demande comment je dois le prendre ça. »

Elle rigola légèrement et lui donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras. Il s'étira alors que son amie poursuivait calmement :

.. « Il faut se préparer, je te rejoins quand tu as fini ta douche ? »

Il la regarda quelques instants sans mot dire. Pourquoi utiliser plusieurs salles de bain alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux ? S'il ne se savait pas gay et elle lesbienne il aurait rougit de ses pensées qui pouvaient paraître perverses mine de rien. Deux adultes, un homme et une femme qui prennent leur douche dans la même salle de bain, cela peut prêter à confusion. Mais, comme leur orientation était en totale divergence avec cela, il pouvait prendre le risque de lui proposer. Au pire des cas, elle serait mal à l'aise et déclinerait gentiment l'offre. Il lui sourit doucement avant de répliquer :

.. « Viens la prendre dans mon dortoir Hermione, inutile de se séparer. Tu vas prendre les affaires dont tu as besoin puis on se douche et on se prépare dans mon dortoir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle rougit légèrement, des pensées pas très saines envahirent son esprit. Réflexe de fille instinctive. Elle se secoua en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas être gênée et que de doute façons, les douches des dortoirs avaient des cabines, ce n'est pas comme si elle devait se montrer nue devant Harry. Elle se sermonna de se sentir inquiète alors qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit gentiment :

.. « Oui, bonne idée. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une minute. »

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des filles, qui se trouvait à gauche du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Harry la regarda disparaître avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce soir il serait enfin fixé. Ce soir, il saurait s'il pouvait espérer entretenir une relation avec ses deux amours. Un petit sourire lubrique s'installa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, il allait les faire baver durant le repas. Il avait une petite idée de comment il allait faire, tout d'abord, s'assurer de s'asseoir face à eux et ensuite, espérer avoir un désert qui se mangeait, de préférence, avec une cuillère. Il gloussa doucement en imaginant la scène, il devrait se faire séduisant pour ce soir et ses deux Professeurs ne résisteraient pas. Hermione revint rapidement avec toutes sortes de trousses de toilette et une tenue propre. Ils se dirigèrent en papotant vers le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Harry souffla d'exaspération pour la sixième fois. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il montrait toute sorte de tenues à une Hermione un peu trop critique à son goût. Cela faisait huit fois qu'elle lui demandait s'il n'avait quelque chose de plus si et de plus ça. Il n'en pouvait plus. Voila pourquoi les filles mettaient autant de temps à se préparer, il fallait accorder les couleurs, les textures, les formes, les motifs. Et après on se demandait pourquoi elles étaient tout le temps en retard. Oui, il médisait un peu les femmes mais il fallait le comprendre aussi. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération, elle adorait Harry mais son coté féminin amatrice fervente de mode était durement mené. Harry avait un corps magnifique mais des vêtements vraiment hideux. Trop grands, usés, dépassés et décolorés. Vraiment pathétique pour séduire quelqu'un, surtout une personne qui venait de la haute et qui soignait son image à la perfection. Hermione fronça ses fins sourcils et réfléchit intensément. Elle avait lu quelque chose, dans un livre de couture appartenant à Madame Weasley durant les vacances d'été, c'était un sort qui changeait les tissus de forme, texture et couleurs. Elle saisit un pantalon et une chemise au hasard sous le regard surpris d'Harry. Il fallait avouer qu'un pantalon vert troué sur le devant, à la braguette cassée et une chemise rouge à carreaux jaunes étaient vraiment l'exemple même du mauvais goût en matière vestimentaire. Il s'apprêtait à en faire part à son amie quand cette dernière sortit d'un geste fluide sa baguette de sa poche. Elle observa les vieux vêtements de Dudley (Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé faire les magasins…) d'un air critique puis son regard se tourna vers lui. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête sans faire grand cas de son rougissement face à son regard scrutateur. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur le pantalon, il fallait quelque chose de moulant sans être vulgaire, quoiqu'elle pouvait se rattraper en lui faisant une chemise qui lui donnerait un air classe. Elle sourit et fit un geste leste de la baguette. Elle murmura des paroles en latin alors qu'un faisceau de lumière dorée se dirigeait sur le pantalon de velours vert hideux, le transformant en un pantalon de cuir noir corbeau. Elle sourit, satisfaite, et se pencha vers la chemise élimée. Il fallait une coupe classique et une couleur neutre pour que l'effet fasse séduisant et charmeur et non vulgaire sans oublier bien sûr qu'elle devait être courte. Ce serait un crime de cacher les fesses si fermes et rebondies de son ami. Harry, qui la regardait faire sans piper mot, sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui :

.. « Vert ou blanc ? »

Il la regarda sans comprendre durant quelque instant. De quoi parlait-elle ? Hermione releva les yeux verts du Survivant qui l'observait sans comprendre. Elle se demandait brièvement ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué dans sa question pour qu'il la regarde avec cet air particulièrement niais et ridicule. Elle souffla d'exaspération en déclarant, irritée :

.. « La chemise, verte ou blanche ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et observa la chemise et le pantalon de cuir noir. Il se souvenait avoir vu un très beau mâle porter un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui l'avait rendu horriblement sexy. Tellement sexy que lui-même en avait bandé, découvrant par la même sa sexualité en plein milieu du Londres moldu un jour de marché (je ne vous dis pas l'angoisse d'avoir la trique dans un endroit pareil). Il sourit à sa Mione qui le regardait avec impatience avant de dire d'une voix excitée :

.. « Blanche. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement en marmonnant :

.. « C'est bien mon avis. »

Elle refit un geste de la baguette et un faisceau blanc rendit la chemise blanche et légèrement plus courte, elle tombait à présent pile au-dessus de ses fesses et le tissu était plus léger et légèrement transparent. Juste assez pour ne pas voir grand-chose mais qui laissait place à beaucoup d'imagination. Elle tourna un regard ravi vers lui tout en lui tendant ses nouveaux vêtements :

.. « Et voila, tu seras à croquer dans ces habits crois-moi. »

Il saisit les habits et toucha avec ravissement le vrai cuir noir qu'il avait entre les mains. Il huma l'odeur si particulière du tissu en tremblant d'anticipation, il avait vraiment hâte d'essayer cette pure merveille à la coupe parfaitement moulante. Il la remercia avec chaleur tout en ajoutant, à demi-sérieux :

.. « Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort. »

Elle rigola quelques instants en le voyant s'extasier sur le pantalon de cuir. Ce style de vêtements faisait vraiment craquer les gays. Comme quoi, toutes les rumeurs sur les homosexuels n'étaient pas pieuses.

Elle lui sourit et répliqua doucement tout en se dirigeant, avec une serviette et une trousse de toilette, vers la salle de bain :

.. « Si tu veux mais en attendant, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se douche en vitesse si on veut avoir le temps de se préparer. »

Il la suivit docilement, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Oui, ce soir il en connaissait deux qui allaient en baver. Il entra, tout guilleret, dans une cabine de douche, sous le regard indulgent et amusé d'Hermione, qui devinait aisément le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle-même espérait attirer l'attention d'une de ses Professeurs, juste pour savoir et comprendre pourquoi elle avait rêvé être embrassée et caressée par elle. Elle rougit légèrement en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour la regarder en face après cela durant les cours ou même ce soir durant le repas. Elle sourit d'un air rebelle, elle aussi allait tenter de séduire une de ses Professeurs. Elle se glissa sous l'eau brûlante de la douche avec un soupir de soulagement. Rien de mieux qu'une douche bien chaude pour se détendre.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Minerva Macgonagall marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs qui menait à la salle commune de ses lions. Albus lui avait demandé d'allait vérifier si Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger comptaient descendre dîner en leur compagnie. Tous les Professeurs et le jeune Polin Pollux étaient déjà attablés. Elle gloussa légèrement en pensent au nom de ce pauvre petit Poufsouffle. Avec un nom aussi ridicule, il devait subir diverses railleries de la part de ses camarades.

Elle pressa le pas en songeant au regard malicieux du Directeur lorsqu'il lui avait confié sa requête. Comme s'il lui assurait qu'elle n'allait pas regretter d'avoir dû parcourir tout le château à la recherche des deux Griffondors absents à l'appel. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui la laissa rentrer à l'énoncé du mot de passe. Elle pénétra dans l'antre des lions ou régnait un silence pesant. Elle se dirigea en premier vers le dortoir des filles de cinquième année qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle entra dans le dortoir et appela Miss Granger en vain. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais aucune trace ne montrait que quelqu'un était venu ici récemment. Elle souffla d'impatience et repartit dans la salle commune afin d'emprunter le chemin du dortoir des garçons d'où retentissaient quelques éclats de voix. Elle entra, avec la ferme intention de corriger les deux resquilleurs, mais elle resta figée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Hermione sortit de la cabine de douche, entourée d'une serviette de bain humide, en emmenant avec elle une douce odeur de vanille et de fruit de la passion. Harry était déjà vêtu de son pantalon de cuir et de sa chemise qui lui allait vraiment à merveille. Il était magnifique, le pantalon moulait à la perfection ses longues jambes musclées et son postérieur ferme et rebondi tandis que la chemise laissait entrevoir agréablement les formes avantageuses de sa taille fine, son torse musclé et ses larges épaules. Elle sourit tendrement en le voyant s'escrimer avec ses cheveux en bataille. Il grognait et maugréait en tentant de les aplatir avec un peigne. Elle ne put résister et éclata de rire en le voyant faire la moue en regardant les cheveux qu'il avait tenté de dompter, encore plus rebelles qu'habituellement. Il sursauta et tourna vers elle un regard désespéré. Elle saisit sa baguette en souriant d'amusement et la pointa sur les cheveux en pagaille de son ami. Elle murmura une formule de séchage instantané mais manifestement, même par magie, ses cheveux refusèrent de céder et restèrent en bataille. Elle gloussa devant son air désespéré et angoissé alors qu'il s'observait dans le miroir. Elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de lui faire une coiffure stylisée qui serait sexy. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux par magie en déplaça manuellement certaines mèches de si de là. Le résultat très satisfaisant qu'elle obtient lui arracha un sourire fier. Il était véritablement à tomber avec sa coupe nuit de folie. Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en se regardant dans le miroir. Magnifique. Il la remercia chaudement et se pencha vers le lavabo pour se brosser les dents. Elle lui sourit tendrement et sortit de la salle de bain pour se vêtir. Elle posa sa serviette sur le montant du lit d'Harry qu'elle entendait se brosser et mit ses sous-vêtements rapidement, mal à l'aise de se retrouver nue dans un dortoir de garçon. Elle saisit sa culotte en dentelle noire sans entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Minerva sentit son visage rougir violemment à la vue d'une Hermione Granger aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance. La jeune fille avait cédé la place à une jeune femme magnifique. Le Professeur de Métamorphose ne put détourner les yeux de la vision de rêve que la jeune femme offrait malgré elle. Elle était vraiment de toute beauté. Des hanches étroites, une ferme poitrine proéminente, de longues jambes fines et de sublimes fesses bombées, ses longs cheveux humides s'égouttaient doucement sur sa peau de pêche qui luisait doucement sous la faible lumière du dortoir. Une fine toison de poils bruns cachait aux yeux du Professeur, le sexe de son élève qui mit rapidement sa culotte sans avoir remarqué que sa Directrice de Maison l'observait, tétanisé. Elle mit rapidement son soutien-gorge puis elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette.

Minerva sentit sa gorge s'assécher brusquement à la vue du corps cambré en arrière de son élève. Ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltaient sensuellement sous la force de son sort silencieux de séchage. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de détailler la jeune fille. Une douce chaleur prit place dans son bassin alors qu'elle secouait la tête, faisant voler autour d'elle ses longs cheveux à présent ondulé et sec qui se reposèrent sur ses délicates épaules nues.

Hermione passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux en se demandant si sa coiffure plairait au Professeur qui occupait ses pensées depuis l'après midi. Un béguin d'adolescente, elle le savait mais elle avait envie de voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer si son Professeur répondait favorablement aux avances qu'elle comptait effectuer durant le dîner de ce soir. Elle gloussa légèrement de sa stupidité, jamais elle ne répondrait à ses avances du fait de leur grande différence d'âge mais elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une robe sorcière noire qui moulait merveilleusement bien son corps de jeune femme. Elle lissa les plis imaginaires qui ornait sa robe quand elle se tourna pour aller s'observer dans la salle de bain, elle croisa un regard vert d'eau obscurcit qui hantait ses pensées depuis peu. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper tandis qu'elle détaillait le visage rougi du Professeur Minerva Macgonagall.

Minerva sursauta légèrement quand la jeune préfète se tourne vers elle en l'observant avec surprise. Elle sentit son visage s'échauffer doucement en repensant au fait qu'elle avait sciemment observé son élève nue. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder de la même manière à présent. De plus, durant quelques minutes, elle avait ressenti du désir pour la jeune femme et cela la dégoûtait d'elle-même. Elle avait quasiment l'âge d'être sa grand-mère. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Harry Potter sortit de la salle de bain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard rêveur vers la jeune fille qui gloussa légèrement. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ressentit un brusque accès de jalousie envers le jeune Potter qui devait sortir avec la jeune fille au vue du regard plein d'amour qu'ils échangeaient devant elle. Elle se molesta de ressentir de la jalousie pour une élève, elle n'avait pas le droit, même si dans le règlement de Poudlard, aucune règle n'interdisait les relations Élèves/Professeurs, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir du désir pour une de ses élèves. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup et déclara d'une voix plus froide qu'elle ne pensait :

.. « Miss Granger ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans le dortoir des garçons, nue qui plus est ??? »

Hermione regarda son Professeur avec des yeux ronds :

.. « Comment saviez-vous que … »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement au vue de la soudaine rougeur qui avait embrasé le visage délicat du Professeur de Métamorphoses. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, elle s'était vendue toute seule. Il détourna le regard vers le jeune Survivant qui observait la scène sans comprendre. Si la sous-directrice avait continué à regarder la raison de son trouble, elle aurait pu voir un sourire charmeur illuminer le visage de la jeune préfète, un sourire charmeur et dévastateur. Hermione se sentit brusquement heureuse de voir que son Professeur serait peut être moins réticente qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. De plus, cette dernière l'avait vu nue et n'avait pas pu bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit en voulant s'observer dans le miroir. Une légère rougeur pris place sur ses joues à l'idée du regard de son Professeur sur son corps qui, loin de la gêner, l'excitait étrangement.

Minerva respira posément tout en continuant d'éviter le regard brûlant de son élève. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser ses yeux noisette plein d'innocence alors qu'elle la désirait, oui, elle désirait la jeune fille comme rarement elle avait désiré quelqu'un. Elle était prête à parier que le Directeur savait pertinemment ce qu'elle verrait en allant chercher les jeunes gens pour le dîner. Le dîner ! Elle se racla la gorge et déclara à Harry Potter :

.. « Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer jeunes gens, tous les Professeurs sont déjà attablés ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment du dortoir silencieux, sans accorder un seul regard aux deux élèves, et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à la Grande Salle, des images d'une jeune femme nue hantant son esprit à chacun de ses pas.

Dans le dortoir, Harry et Hermione respirèrent un grand coup pour se redonner le courage qui faisait la fierté de leur maison et se dirigèrent également vers la Grande Salle avec une seule et unique pensée en tête :

_Ce soir, je saurai…_

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

La Grande Salle était, comme à son habitude, conviviale et chaleureuse, bien que nettement moins bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé. En effet, la salle qui contenait chaque jour environ cinq cents élèves n'abritait en son sein, pour ce premier repas de vacances, que neuf personnes. Les Professeurs Trewlaney, Sinistra, Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, Malfoy et le Directeur Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'un petit élève d'aspect frêle et chétif nommé Polin Pollux. Les quatre premiers se trouvaient à gauche du directeur avec le jeune élève tandis que les trois autres étaient assis à sa droite. Ne restait que deux place face aux trois Professeurs qui restaient inoccupé pour le moment.

Severus exultait intérieurement, son amour devait se placer juste en face de lui et de Lucius, le rêve pour leur première phase d'approche qui consistait à flirter légèrement avec le jeune homme. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Professeur de Potions, il avait vraiment hâte que son futur amant daigne enfin venir se joindre à eux, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se repaître de la vision de son corps. Minerva, contrairement a son collègue, était assez mal à l'aise de devoir dîner en compagnie de la jeune préfète des Griffondors. Une chaleur traîtresse s'immisça au creux de ses reins, la faisant quelque peu rougir. Elle but un peu de jus de citrouille pour masquer sa gène et reporta son intention sur sa conversion avec le Professeur Dumbledore sur les bonbons Moldus qu'il avait eu le grand plaisir de goûter en visitant une fabrique mondialement connue de sucreries en tout genre.

Severus et Lucius conversaient à voix basse quand leur souffle se coupa brusquement à la vue plus que délectable qui se dressait devant leurs yeux avides, leur amour venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Harry et Hermione marchaient doucement dans les couloirs du château avec une étrange boule dans la gorge. Harry, car il allait manger en face de ses deux fantasmes et qu'il avait préparé une tactique de séduction imparable et mondialement connue de tous et Hermione car elle se sentait toute chose depuis qu'elle avait croisé cette lueur de pur désir dans les yeux clairs de sa Directrice de Maison et parce qu'elle avait, elle aussi, préparé un petit jeu de séduction pour l'Écossaise.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle d'où leur parvenait des bruit de couverts et de conversation assourdis, renforçant par la même l'étau qui enserrait leurs poumons. Hermione serra la main de son ami en signe de soutien et pénétra dans la salle suivit de près par le Survivant qui souffla, au préalable, un grand coup pour se donner du courage et pour masquer son stress.

Harry entra d'une démarche digne et assurée alors que son cœur dansait la Lambada. Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, il était secrètement au comble du bonheur à la vue de ses deux professeurs si ardemment désirés et qui l'observaient avec une envie démesurée. Il sourit doucement en s'installent devant eux tandis qu'une petit rougeur prenait place sur ses joues.

**Mon cœur, respire et joue les indifférents, ça ne les excitera que plus et comme ça tu fais l'inaccessible. La classe.**

_Oui, oui, je sais. Bon, respirer un grand coup, discuter tranquillement avec Dumbledore qui me regarde avec des lampes à la place des yeux et jouer l'indifférent. Trop facile._

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et entama une petite conversation avec son mentor qui se trouvait en face de lui, à trois chaises d'écart de sa propre place. La discussion portait sur sa santé et ce qu'il désirait faire à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il essaya tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps malgré le fait qu'il était quelque peu distrait par deux regards fixes qui ne le lâchaient pas pour son plus grand plaisir.

Hermione s'était placée tout naturellement face au Professeur McGonagall qui semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle se servit dans les différents plats face à elle tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation entre son ami et le Directeur qui, étrangement, étaient les seuls à parler de leur côté de la table. Elle sourit doucement en dégustant sa tourte au poulet. Elle n'avait visiblement pas tord en conseillant à Harry de tenter un rapprochement entre lui et les deux Professeurs, vu les regards desdits Professeurs, c'était dans la poche pour son camarade qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait conscient du centre d'intérêt dans lequel il était et qui semblait s'en délecter. Il rougissait et souriait tout en parlant avec le Directeur au grand amusement d'Hermione qui l'observait discrètement avec un air tendre. Elle devait, elle aussi, attirer l'attention de son Écossaise quand une idée vrilla ses pensées, la faisant quelque peu rougir.

_J'ose ou je n'ose pas._

Voyant sa voisine toujours absorbée par son plat sans prêter la moindre attention pour elle, elle osa.

Hermione déchaussa silencieusement une de ses ballerines noires et tendit doucement son pied en direction de son Professeur. Elle buta contre le pied de la Directrice de Maison des Lions qui sursauta quelque peu face à ce contact inconnu. Elle releva le visage vers la jeune fille qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin faisant par la même battre violemment son cœur. Elle rougit violemment en sentant un pied déchaussé monter longuement sous ses robes de sorcière et toucher la peau nue de ses jambes. Hermione souriait sans détourner ses yeux charmeurs de ceux, surpris et gênés, de son Professeur. Elle fit monter doucement son pied le long de la jambe fine et imberbe de la femme tout en se délectant des frissons qu'elle sentait durant ses douces caresses. Elle remonta jusqu'à la cuisse et redescendit tout aussi doucement, savourant par la même la texture soyeuse de la peau de l'Écossaise. Elle reprit son dîner, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses sous la table des Professeurs qui n'avaient, à priori, rien remarqué. Minerva, pour sa part, ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle sentait avec plaisir ce pied fin caresser sensuellement sa jambe et ce, devant une bonne partie de l'équipe professorale qui ne se doutait manifestement de rien. Elle voulait retirer ce pied qui attisait en elle les prémices du désir mais elle ne pouvait pas sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur elle. Elle souffla un grand coup tout en dévisageant son élève qui continuait à manger comme si de rien était. Elle était tout de même secrètement impressionnée de l'audace de la jeune fille même si elle n'en montrait rien. Elle-même n'aurait jamais osé faire cela à la jeune fille et encore moins devant d'autres personnes susceptibles de le remarquer. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux tout en savourant avec délice son élève la caresser doucement de plus en plus haut. Elle rapprocha inconsciemment son corps plus près de la table afin de mieux se délecter de son contact intime et enivrant sans remarquer le sourire heureux et pleinement satisfait de la jeune fille qui se délectait de cette peau si douce qu'elle imaginait nacrée. Magnifique.

Severus et Lucius ne pouvaient cesser de regarder leur amour qui discutait avec leur Directeur, les ignorants totalement. Ils avaient senti le début d'une érection poindre à la vue du jeune homme dans ce pantalon si serré qui montrait à merveille ses fesses si belles et rondes et ses longues jambes musclées. De même que cette fine chemise blanche qui ne cachait rien des magnifiques pectoraux et du ventre plat du Gryffondor et qui rehaussait avec beauté le teint mat du jeune homme. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille, comme s'il venait de faire l'amour avec passion avant de venir dîner. Ils avaient d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à se contenir pour ne pas le prendre là, sur cette table et devant tout le monde. Il était si beau, si bandant et il transpirait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau. Une merveille de la nature conçut pour se repaître dans cette magnificence apportée par les Dieux. Un ange, oui, il était tel un ange. Innocent, beau et naturel. Le plus pur des joyaux que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Et ils le voulaient atrocement. Severus sentit son érection durcir à la vue du sourire désarmant et des joues rougies de son amour. Il serra les dents et crispa sa main sur la cuisse de son premier amour qui gloussa doucement. L'aristocrate se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Lucius qui se pencha doucement vers son amant pour murmurer d'une voix suave :

.. « Le début des festivités commence amour… »

Severus se tourna vers Lucius, qui était en bout de table, et l'observa avec surprise. Il le vit regarder les autres convives qui dînaient et discutaient joyeusement avant de se glisser souplement sous la table. Le Maître des Potions allait se pencher pour demander à son compagnon ce qu'il faisait, quand il entendit Harry hoqueter violemment de surprise et se tendre soudainement. Il releva la tête et observa le visage rouge de Potter qui l'observait avec de grands yeux ronds. Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres, il se doutait parfaitement de ce que l'aristocrate comptait faire sous cette table. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux du visage vermeil de son amour qui se cambra brusquement et fort peu discrètement contre la table tout en poussant un long gémissement rauque, s'attirant par la même tous les regards de la table mis à part ceux de Miss Granger et du Professeur McGonagall qui semblait dans un état second. Étrange.

Dumbledore se racla quelque peu la gorge, une rougeur insidieuse prenant place sur ses joues, tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix calme et vaguement inquiète :

.. « Harry mon garçon, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

.. « Hum… Si, si… Je… J'ai avalé de travers… et… Je me suis cogné le pied… C'est rien… Désolé. »

Le Directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie ne releva pas le fait qu'il ne mangeait aucunement pendant qu'il lui parlait, ni si sa soudaine réaction n'avait pas plutôt un rapport avec le fait qu'un de ses Professeurs venait juste de disparaître sous la table avant qu'il ne se tende. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il se passait en dessous bien qu'un petit sourire tendre pris place sur son visage. Il ne concevait évidemment pas le fait que ses Professeurs et ses élèves aient des rapports de nature sexuelle en plein milieu d'un repas, même discrètement, mais il voulait à tout prix caser les trois hommes ensemble ainsi que les deux femmes. Il avait, bien entendu, remarqué le manège et les regards de Miss Granger et de son Professeur de Métamorphose ainsi que le désir dans les yeux de ses deux espions pour le jeune Survivant. Rien n'échappait à son regard perçant. Il se détourna vers Fillius et Hagrid qui parlaient de Dragons afin de laisser une certaine intimité aux cinq autres qui semblaient avoir momentanément oublié qu'ils étaient en public. Avec un sourire affectueux, Dumbledore pensa que, décidément, la guerre avait opéré bien des changements sur son personnel et ses élèves, enfin, seulement une petite partie d'entre eux… et heureusement.

Lucius arriva rapidement face à l'entrejambe de son second amour avec un sourire lubrique et ravi aux lèvres. Il commençait à tendre les mains vers le fruit de son désir quand un mouvement sur sa gauche l'interpella. Il tourna la tête avant de rester comme deux ronds de flanc et les mains tendues dans le vide. Il vit avec stupeur la longue jambe fine de Granger disparaître sous les robes vertes de sa collègue qui se laissait faire.

_Ma foi pourquoi pas._

Sans plus se préoccuper des affaires des deux femmes, il s'agenouilla face à son amour qui tapait du pied avec énervement ou impatience. Il sourit doucement et approcha ses deux longues mains fines vers les cuisses musclées qu'il caressa rapidement à travers le pantalon de cuir brillant et outrageusement moulant. Il sentit son amour sursauter violemment tandis qu'il défaisait rapidement la braguette tout en saisissant le sexe mou du jeune homme dont le corps était parcouru de frissons. Il embrassa légèrement le gland et la longueur du pénis qui grossissait lentement entre ses doigts agiles qui le malaxaient tendrement. Il continua son petit traitement jusqu'à ce que la verge soit en érection, ce qui prit moins d'une minute, avant de l'engloutir entièrement avec félicité. Il soupira de désir et de contentement en saisissant sa propre verge déjà bien érigée pour y imprimer un long mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le goûter, il était aux anges, prendre en bouche le jeune homme si désiré, à la vue et à l'insu de tous, était extrêmement excitant. Il sentit son doux Griffondor se cambrer violemment et pousser un long gémissement tremblant. Sa propre érection tressaillit délicieusement à l'entente de ce son divin, il accéléra le rythme de sa main tout en continuant de sucer le Griffondor aussi lentement que possible pour le savourer au maximum. Il entendit vaguement Dumbledore parler et Harry répondre d'une voix tremblante et défaillante, ce qui le fit sourire et glousser doucement, l'érection toujours en bouche d'où s'écoulait doucement les premières gouttes de liquide séminal.

Harry se liquéfia sur place en sentant des mains caresser ses cuisses et ouvrir sa braguette rapidement avant de saisir tendrement son sexe. Il tourna la tête vers Snape qui l'observait intensément, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres et les deux mains jointes sous son visage pâle. Il tourna la tête vers la place ou devait se trouver Lucius et qui était vide. Il sentit une puissante érection naître entre ses jambes en imaginant le blond à genoux sous la table en train de le masturber doucement. Des frissons parcoururent son corps en sentant les lèvres fines de son fantasme embrasser son sexe avec douceur et ses mains qu'il savait fines et élégante le malaxer tendrement et avec amour. Il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux des deux puits sombre qui l'observaient avec une lueur lubrique et de désir, si intensément. Il tenta de se reprendre quand il se sentit brusquement happé dans une antre chaude et humide qui le fit se cambrer et gémir de volupté sous le traitement et les sensations jusque-là inconnues. Il releva un visage qu'il savait rougi au vue de la chaleur qui se diffusait sous sa peau vers Dumbledore qui l'observait avec son éternel pétillement amusé et une légère rougeur au niveau des pommettes. Il pria un instant tous les Dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour que son mentor ne sache pas ce qui se tramait juste en dessous de la table. Il vit avec horreur que toute les autres personnes de la table l'observaient avec inquiétude et curiosité tandis que Lucius continuait de le sucer avec dévotion avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Il se racla la gorge difficilement et trouva une excuse pour justifier son étrange comportement. Il se rendit compte avec angoisse que sa voix tremblante et vacillante contenait de nombreux soupirs de bien être ce qui n'échappa pas au Directeur et au Professeur des Potions qui observait la scène avec délectation. Il se rendait compte que son excuse était vraiment bancale étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore débuté son repas et qu'il parlait avec le Directeur qui d'ailleurs se détourna vers le côté gauche de la table dont il était le centre.

Harry braqua son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis tout en gémissant doucement. Il fit passer ses mains sous la table dans les longs cheveux d'or pur qu'il massa et caressa doucement en remerciement de ce que son Professeur faisait. Il entortilla ses doigts entre les mèches fines et souples avec un soupir de bonheur. Ses cheveux étaient si doux que s'en était un véritable délice que de les toucher pendant qu'il faisait des va-et-vient tendre sur son érection extrêmement dure et douloureuse. Il sentait tous ses membres trembler tellement la sensation de la bouche du Serpentard était divine, de plus, le regard de Snape l'excitait violemment tout comme le fait de savoir que tout le monde pouvait le voir ou remarquer qu'un Professeur venait de disparaître subitement sous leurs yeux. Il sentit les lèvres fines de son amour se resserrer autour de lui et sa vision se troubla. Il était au supplice et c'était tellement bon, divin, merveilleux. Mais il devait à tout prix retenir les gémissements et cris de plaisir qui voulaient à tout prix franchir ses lèvres fermement closes. Il commença doucement à onduler des hanches tout en maintenant la tête de Lucius bien en place. Il ferma les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact visuel avec son amour qui se délectait de la scène qu'il devait offrir à son regard perçant. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir en plein repas et devant une bonne partie du corps enseignant. Mais c'était tout de même un de ses plus grands fantasmes qui se réalisait. Ne manquait plus que Severus pour que le plaisir soit complet.

Lucius sentait avec ravissement le goût sucré de son futur amant dans sa bouche vorace, il ne tarderait pas à jouir, il le sentait dans les coups de hanches de plus en plus vifs du plus jeune et des gestes désordonnés dans ses cheveux qui l'exhortait silencieusement de le libérer de cette douce et divine torture. Mais Lucius ne voulait pas vivre ce moment de pur plaisir seul. Il tandit la main dans le vide durant quelques secondes avant de saisir un tissu qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir touché et senti un nombre de fois conséquent. Il tira doucement par à coups sur les longues robes de Severus afin qu'il le rejoigne et qu'ils goûtent ensemble a la saveur de leur amour.

Severus observait avec ravissement Harry se cambrer et gémir doucement sous les soins de Lucius tout en masturbant violemment son membre irrigué par cette vision si souvent rêvée. Il savait, pour avoir plus d'une fois subi la bouche délicieuse de son amant, qu'il était difficile de ne pas gémir sous la torture plus que jouissante qu'il infligeait à son sexe. Il savait à la perfection ou appuyer, ou lécher, ou mordre et ou embrasser pour que le plaisir soit tel que l'on s'abandonne entièrement à son bon vouloir. Harry avait les yeux mi-clos, perdu dans son propre regard, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et sa bouche était fermement close ce qui n'empêchait pas le Professeur de potions d'entendre sa respiration saccadée et ses doux gémissements qui passaient pourtant inaperçus dans les discussions frivoles et futiles de leurs compagnons de table. Il vit avec envie Harry se cambrer de plus en plus, signe d'une prochaine délivrance bienfaitrice, quand il sentit une main tirer sur ses robes sombres. Il vit les yeux de son amour se fermer sous le plaisir avant de rejoindre Lucius sous la table, discrètement et sans être vu par le reste du corps Professoral ni par Minerva qui, étrangement, avait les yeux clos depuis un certain temps déjà. Il se glissa donc silencieusement jusqu'à son amant dont il voyait la tête faire de vifs aller et retour sur le sexe proéminent de leur amour dont les membres étaient assaillis par de violents tremblements et frissons. Lucius se plaça plus à droite et léchait en embrassant doucement l'érection tandis que Severus la prenait à son tour entièrement en bouche. Il sentit avec délectation Harry sursauter tandis qu'une de ses douces mains se perdait dans ses fin cheveux couleur ébène pour les presser et les tirer légèrement sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait par puissantes vagues de chaleur. Il gémit en sentant enfin le goût délicieux de celui qu'il désirait tant avec son amant. Sucré et un peu amer. Cette peau si douce et fragile sur ce pénis fièrement dressé pour eux. Il sourit doucement en s'activant brusquement autour du membre qu'il savait douloureux à présent tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres de son amour embrasser les testicules pleines et imberbes du jeune homme qui crispait ses mains dans leur cheveux. Il tendit une de ses mains pour caresser l'érection de Lucius alors que ce dernier faisait de même pour lui. Il aurait tant aimé être dans une chambre seule avec ses deux amours pour leur faire subir les pires outrages mais, il était tout de même heureux de savoir que le plus jeune ne semblait pas réfractaire à une relation à trois, bien au contraire.

Harry sursauta légèrement en sentant Lucius se retirer puis embrasser doucement son sexe alors qu'une autre bouche l'enfermait à son tour dans un cocon de chaleur et d'humidité merveilleuse. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur deux chaises vides en face de lui. Il tourna la tête vers les autres personnes présentes qui discutaient joyeusement , mis à part Hermione qui mangeait doucement, tête baissée et le souffle un peu court et le Professeur McGonagall qui semblait étrangement dans le même état que lui-même, il préféra fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui prodiguait ses deux amours sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes et qui pouvaient le voir à tout moment. Il crispa ses mains dans les cheveux des deux Serpentards qui accélérèrent brusquement la cadence de leurs bouches et de leurs mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement et de serrer assez durement ses mains dans leurs fin cheveux alors que des étoiles dansaient derrière ses yeux clos sous le plaisir qui secouait son corps. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder de peur de se faire remarquer et de jouir instantanément sous cette vision de rêve mais les imaginer en les sentant était le plus merveilleux des Eden.

Severus sentait son amour sur le point de jouir, il accéléra ses succions et son massage tandis qu'il sentait Lucius faire de même, ils pouvaient entendre les doux gémissements de leur amour au-dessus d'eux et c'était la plus belle mélodie qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Les prémices du plaisir d'Harry envahirent sa bouche doucement tandis qu'il accélérait violemment sur le sexe de Lucius qui lui rendait la pareille. Il le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts qui se remplirent de la semence de son blond alors que lui-même jouissait dans la main de son premier amant avec volupté. Il serra fortement les lèvres autour de l'érection qu'il avait en bouche, sous la déferlante brutale d'un plaisir inouï et délicieux non sans laisser échapper un long gémissement rauque qui se répercuta sur le sexe du jeune Gryffondor qui jouissait violemment, il eu juste le temps de se retirer pour que Lucius puisse lui aussi goûter le sperme chaud de leur amour qui coula sur leurs lèvres jointes autour du gland du plus jeune.

Harry se cambra violemment dans un gémissement étouffé tandis qu'une pure lame de plaisir réchauffa violemment son corps couvert de sueur et de tremblements. Il jouit violemment dans les bouches qu'il sentait s'embrasser autour de son gland tout en déversant sa semence entre elles. Divin. Son corps resta quelques instants crispé dans une position assez étrange et très rigide avant de s'affaisser brusquement sur sa chaise dans un grand soupir de bien-être. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de ses deux amours qui continuaient à s'embrasser doucement, autour de son sexe semi-érigé, avec félicité. C'était sans conteste mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves ou fantasmes éveillés. Il se sentait tellement bien, reposé et comblé à la perfection. Il se mit à sourire doucement sans s'être rendu compte qu'au plus fort de l'orgasme, il avait murmuré les noms de ses deux tourmenteurs qui, eux, avaient parfaitement entendu. Il caressa une dernière fois les longs cheveux de ses amours avant de reposer ses mains sur la table sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il se plaisait à ressentir pleinement les effets post-orgasmiques de son corps encore un peu tremblant. Il sentit ses deux amours embrasser une dernière fois son sexe à présent mou avant de le replacer dans sa barrière de cuir. Il soupira doucement, leur contact lui manquait déjà.

Severus et Lucius s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine tout en dégustant avec joie la semence sucrée et quelque peu amère de leur amour qui s'était violemment crispé, pour leur plus grand plaisir, tout en murmurant d'une voix tremblante et vacillante leur nom à chacun. Dire qu'ils en étaient heureux était vraiment un pur euphémisme, ils étaient littéralement aux anges, comblés et entièrement satisfaits de cette petite découverte qui présageait de folles nuits torrides. Ils sentaient tous deux avec joie leur amour caresser tendrement leurs cheveux en signe de remerciement silencieux. Le sexe à présent mou du jeune Gryffondor reposait aux creux de leurs mains jointes et entremêlées, ils l'embrassèrent doucement et avec amour une dernière fois avant de le replacer dans le pantalon de cuir que Severus referma doucement tout en caressant une dernière fois la peau douce du Survivant qui était magnifiquement couverte de sueur et encore assaillit de délicieux frissons post-orgasmique. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, comme de jeunes adolescents, cachés sous la table, avant de lancer un bref _evaneso _sur leurs mains encore maculées de sperme. Lucius fut le premier à rejoindre sa place dans l'indifférence générale, rapidement suivit par Severus qui lui adressa un sourire comblé et heureux. Leur amour n'était pas contre une relation à trois en leur compagnie. Mais alors vraiment pas. Ils observèrent avec douceur et amour le visage rougi et luisant de sueur du Gryffondor qui souriait doucement de joie, comblé comme jamais, les yeux toujours clos. Profitant des derniers signes de son précédent orgasme. Il était pleinement heureux que sa première fois, du moins pour les préliminaires, ce soit faite avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait en secret depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il était doublement heureux d'être resté à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Harry respira une grande bouffée d'air frais et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les visages quelque peu rougis de ses deux amours qui l'observaient avec désir. Il se sentit rougir violemment quand il vit Severus se lécher les lèvres d'un geste suggestif et Lucius s'essuyer les coins de la bouche avant de porter à ses lèvres une substance imaginaire mais dont Harry connaissait pertinemment l'origine. Leurs regards lubriques et remplis de désir contenu lui rappelèrent un peu honteusement que ses deux amour eux n'avait pas pu jouir. Il ne pensait manifestement pas que les deux hommes s'étaient satisfaits manuellement et ensemble. L'idée de se glisser également sous la table était tentante, surtout que personne ne regardait dans sa direction mais, quand il vit qu'ils en étaient déjà au désert, il rongea son frein tout en pensant qu'il devrait utiliser sa carte du Maraudeur ce soir. Du moins, très tard dans la nuit. Il sourit doucement dans le vide avant de tendre ses deux jambes et de caresser avec douceur les mollets droit et gauche de ses deux amour qui l'observaient tendrement sans se rendre compte qu'à côté d'eux, Minerva McGonagall s'empêchait de crier sa jouissance.

Hermione sentait sa respiration devenir légèrement plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure que son pied nu remontait le long de la cuisse de sa Directrice de Maison qui gardait ses mains crispées sur la table, près de son assiette abandonnée. Elle avait vu ses deux Professeurs disparaître sous la table et elle avait entendu les bruits de succions et les soupirs des trois hommes près d'elle, cela n'avait fait que l'exciter plus brutalement de savoir ce qui se déroulait en dessous de cette table. De plus, elle savait que ses deux Professeurs devaient avoir vu que son pied traînait dans un endroit ou il ne devait certainement pas être mais cela l'excitait, cela attisait en elle et au creux de ses reins un feu brûlant et dévastateur qui la consumait intérieurement pour son plus grand plaisir. De plus, elle entendait aussi les gémissements de la sous-directrice qui semblait grandement apprécier ce qu'elle faisait sous cette fameuse table à la vue et à l'insu de tous. Elle délaissa son dîner à présent froid et glissa une de ses mains sur son entrejambe humide de plaisir qu'elle caressa doucement tandis que son pied remontait beaucoup plus haut que les fois précédentes. Elle était à la limite de l'orgasme sans s'être touchée et en caressant une femme. Aucun doute possible, elle était irrémédiablement lesbienne et, étrangement, plus que satisfaite de cet état de fait.

Minerva sursauta légèrement et étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement tandis qu'elle sentait le pied de son élèves caresser doucement son intimité brûlante de désir et humide avec douceur. C'était tellement bon et excitant comme situation mais, il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus que ses légers effleurements. Elle saisit le pied brusquement et, contrairement à ce que pensa Hermione qui avait senti les douces mains se refermer autour de sa cheville avec angoisse, elle le rapprocha violemment de son sexe tout en se frottant outrageusement contre le membre avec un plaisir inouï. Hermione augmenta le rythme de sa main en sentant un liquide quelque peu visqueux contre ses pieds, le même qui s'écoulait doucement de son propre vagin en feu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant de Minerva qui l'observait avec un désir grandissant tout en caressant doucement et tendrement le pied qui lui prodiguait autant de plaisir. De quoi devenir fétichiste.

Hermione ferma légèrement ses yeux en se tendant sur sa chaise, sa partenaire caressait langoureusement sa cheville sensible et délicate avec volupté et elle adorait cela. Elle sentit son Professeur accélérer subitement les mouvements de son pied avant de se crisper entièrement, les yeux clos et la bouche fermement serrée, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour atteindre, elle aussi, son premier orgasme. Les doigts fermement pressés contre son bouton de chaire si sensible, elle se cambra violemment sur sa chaise, provoquant une plus grande pression contre l'intimité de l'Écossaise qui gémit faiblement d'une voix tremblante. Le souffle erratique et les membres tremblants, la jeune Gryffondor se redressa difficilement sur sa chaise sans pour autant cesser les caresses qu'elle prodiguait sur le mollet assailli de doux frissons post-orgasmiques du Professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle contempla tendrement sa Directrice de Maison qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance sous cette déferlante de plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Jouissif était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la studieuse élève des rouges et or. Son corps en sueur était parcouru de doux frissons de bien-être et elle se sentait apaisée comme jamais. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, recommencer une expérience similaire dans un endroit plus calme et surtout, désert. Minerva ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard noisette qui la contemplait gentiment avec un petit sourire satisfait et apaisée aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir et reconnaissance avant de se gifler violemment mentalement.

_C'est une élève, bon sang !! Minerva, tu te calmes et tu fais comme si de rien n'était !!!_

Elle se redressa et entreprit de terminer son dîner à présent froid sans pour autant parvenir à trouver la force de décaler sa jambe du pied de son élève qui recommençait tendrement à effleurer sa jambe. Elle se pencha légèrement vers le broc qui se trouvait quelque peu sur sa gauche et qui se remplit magiquement d'un liquide sombre. Le vin des elfes qui ne se dégustait qu'après les repas dans les coutumes sorcières. Elle servit les cinq coupes vide des personnes présentes sur le côté de la table tout en notant distraitement qu'ils n'avaient, eux non plus, quasiment pas touché à leur dîner. Elle se demanda avec angoisse si un des trois hommes avaient remarqué quelque chose, avant de se dire que si tel était le cas, ils l'auraient sûrement interrompu avant qu'elle ne fasse cette maudite erreur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'à son âge, la cinquantaine bien tassé, elle pouvait se laisser dicter par ses hormones. Elle reposa la cruche à présent vide et se saisit de la coupe qu'elle porta à ses lèvres alors que les autres occupants de la table faisaient de même. Ils vidèrent tous leurs verres pour reprendre contenance et apaiser la soif qui avait suivit cette petite et incongrue séance de pur plaisir, pour les uns comme pour les autres, malgré ce que certaines pensaient. Il y eu un petit moment de flottement parmi les trois Professeurs et les deux élèves, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à se couper un morceau généreux de tarte à la mélasse sous le regard moqueur des deux hommes. Hermione se servit d'un peu de mousse au chocolat qu'elle commença à porter à ses lèvres sans quitter des yeux une Minerva de nouveau rougissante, quand une vive lumière aveuglante enveloppa les trois Professeurs et les deux élèves qui tombèrent évanouis sous les regards horrifiés et surpris du reste de la tablée…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**Alors ? Quand pensez-vous de se premier chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je continue, j'arrête ou je laisse ma place à une autre ???? J'accepte toute les critiques, message d'amour inconditionnelle, de loyauté indéfectible mais aussi les menace de morts et les insultes (je suis un peu maso sur les bords --')**

.

**En espérant que vous n'avez pas trouvé sa trop pathétique et que vous avez pris du bon temps en ma compagnie.**

**.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisou et vous dit BRAVO si vous avez eus le courage de me lire jusqu'ici lol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENCORE MERCI A JUSTE-UN-ANGE QUI EST UNE BETA FORMIDABLE^^**

**.**

****MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

**.**

**.**

**A BIENTOT J'ESPERE !!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Etrange réaction!

_**Titre : **_Bazard a Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR A POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Aucun (même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ?????!!!????) --'

.

_**Béta lectrice :**_ Camilou (merci ma belle, merci pour tout…je t'aimheuuuu)

.

.

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLERANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET DU CŒUR ET D'ECOEUREMENT A VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DETRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'AMES, LES YAOIEUSE ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOUT D'ABORD, JE SOUHAITER VOUS DIRE A TOUTES UN TRES GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI M'ON FAIT VRAIMENT DU BIEN…**

**.**

**.**

**Voici donc, comme le demande l'unanimité d'entre vous un petit bout du chapitre deux, le seconde parti est plus longue, elle est écrite, mais, elle doit être revu et corriger par moi et par ma béta…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BETA LECTRICE DE MON CŒUR QUE J'AIME ET QUI ME SOUTIENT COMME C'EST PAS PERMIT… FAITE UNE INNOVATION A CAMILOU QUI MA RELU, CORRIGER ET AIDER..**

**.**

**.**

***~*~*~*~*~*MERCIHEUUUUUU MA BELLE…*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon, place a la lecture et encore désoler pour ce chapitre ridiculement petit, bonne rentrer a toute et BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTEE ET MEILLEUR VŒUX POUR LA NOUVELLE ANNEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR A POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Etrange réaction!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poppy Pomfresh pouvait se venter de ne pas être une femme facilement impressionnable par quoi que se soit ou même qui que se soit. Femme mûre de cinquante-huit ans, elle avait derrière elle quarante ans d'expérience en Medicomagie, potions, science et recherche magique.

Non, rien ne l'impressionnait.

Elle avait vu d'innommables horreurs durant son bref mais marquant passage en tant que Medicomage en chef à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Des blessures à cause de sortilèges, potions et expériences ratés avaient défilaient sous ses yeux bleu claire, mais en toutes circonstances, elle savait rester calme tout en agissant avec professionnalisme. Elle était restée deux ans dans le célèbre hôpital avant de rejoindre le corps enseignant de Poudlard en tant qu'infirmière. Jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix, elle était même fière de travailler dans cette illustre Ecole qui avait marqué sa jeune vie d'adolescente.

Non, vraiment, rien ne pouvait l'impressionner…

…du moins jusqu'à se jour.

L'infirmière était dans son bureau afin d'étiqueter et de mettre a jour son local de potion que lui préparer si aimablement le Maitre des Potions, quand un Albus Dumbledor inquiet avait fait irruption dans son Infirmerie tout en portant a bout de baguette trois enseignants et deux élèves. D'abord surprise, elle s'était ensuite élancer vers le Directeur afin d'allonger ses nouveaux patients tout en demandant au plus grand Mage du siècle :

.. « Enfin Albus, que c'est-il passait ? »

Marchant à vive allure vers les lits les plus proches, le Directeur déposa en douceur les cinq corps inconscient qu'il a fait léviter dans quasiment tout le château avec un immense soulagement, à son âge, il était de plus en plus difficile de faire preuve d'une puissance magique stable et continuelle. Il souffla discrètement tout en observant la Medicomage s'afférer autour de ses patients afin d'observer des éventuelles blessures physique. Il soupira en regardant le visage pale et serein de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils avant de répondre d'une voix inquiète et lasse :

.. « Je l'ignore Poppy. Nous étions au diner quand ils se sont évanouis subitement après le repas. Tous se que je suis en mesure de vous certifier, c'est que ce n'est pas un malaise naturelle mais magique, d'ont j'ignore totalement l'origine. »

L'infirmière se redressa lentement tout en observant d'un regard perçant le Directeur. Seul un sortilège d'une grande puissance pourrait, éventuellement, causer un malaise a cinq personnes lors d'un combat et non d'un diner en comité restreint. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Personne d'assez fou ne pourrait lancer un sort à l'encontre des ces personnes a l'insu de Dumbledor, surtout durant un repas. Qui plus est, toute les personnes présente a Poudlard, mise a part elle-même et Argus Rusard, qui est incapable de faire un acte quelconque de magie, était présente dans la Grande Salle, et aucune d'entre elles n'auraient pus jeter un sortilège d'une tel envergure pour plonger dans l'inconscience cinq personne et ceux, devant Albus. Sans parler du fait que les barrières protégeant l'école n'avait enregistré aucune entré et sortie après le départ des élèves. L'infirmière fronçât ses fins sourcilles tout en réfléchissant intensément. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle demanda tout de même :

.. « Comment cela ? »

Albus soupira, encore un peu sous le choc. Cela avait était bref, mais d'une puissance incommensurable. Il avait même sentis sa propre magie s'agiter brièvement en lui, chose possible seulement durant une grande concentration et, éventuellement, durant un Grand Combat, tel que celui qui fut mener et qui causa la perte de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas paniqué, malgré sont inquiétude, cette magie ne lui avait parut nullement négative. Elle était pure, claire et puissante, très puissante.

L'infirmière l'observer toujours, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui pourrait les renseigner sur les marches à suivre afin de s'assurer du bon rétablissement de ses patients. Elle observa néanmoins, avec surprise, que le Directeur semblait dépasser et même, chose très rare, surpris par les évènements. Il était de notoriété publique que le Grand Albus Dumbledor n'est jamais surpris ou du moins, il ne le montre pas. Il semblait toujour tout savoir, tout comprendre et tout régler comme s'il savait se qu'il allait se passer avant que cela n'arrive. Hors, en cette instant, dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie, le Grand Mage semblait a cour de réponse concrète, ce qui n'était pas pour rassure Poppy.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand la voix douce et grave du Directeur résonna dans la pièce :

.. « Une lumière blanche, aveuglante les a, comment dire, entourer avant leur évanouissement. Une forme puissante de magie. Je n'ais jamais sentis autant de magie, même durant le Combat Finale. C'était pur et non néfaste, néanmoins, je reste tout de même inquiet des conséquences éventuelles que cela pourra engendrer sur ces jeunes gents. »

Une sueur froide naquit dans le dos de l'infirmière. Les lumières blanche, dans les sortilèges, sont très rares et par la même, très dangereux. Le blanc, comme chacun sait, et synonyme de pureté. Si un sortilège lancer a l'encontre d'une personne était d'un blanc pure, c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Néanmoins, cela n'avait aucun sens. Un seul sortilège, connut, ne produis un faisceau blanc, il était utilisé au seizième siècle afin de purifier des femmes infidèles ou qui avait perdu leur virginité avant le mariage. Utiliser durant une vingtaine d'année, il fut cependant interdit face au grand nombre de mort qu'il causa par diverses infections incurable et malformations des organes internes mortelles, sans que l'en en explique la raison.

Poppy se pencha vers le jeune Hermione Granger qui commencer à gigoter légèrement dans son sommeille, elle froncer ses fins sourcilles et semblait ressentir une légère douleur qui devait l'incommoder grandement en vu de ses petits gémissements plaintif qu'elle poussait. Sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante, cadavérique et couverte de sueur, comme si elle était atteinte d'une grande fièvre. Elle sortit sa baguette sans tarder et déclara d'une voix professionnelle, tout en lançant de multiples sortilèges sur les cinq corps qui commencer tous à s'agiter légèrement :

.. « Je vais leur lancer un sort de diagnostique et de détection des mauvais sort et empoisonnement. »

Différent sortilèges plus tard, Poppy se pencha vers un long parchemin qui marquer tout les résultats médicale détecter par ses sortilèges. La plume s'immobilisa dans les airs et retomba mollement contre la petite table sur laquelle reposait le parchemin. Elle se saisit du papier et le porta a hauteur de son visage, a peine ut-elle lut la première ligne inscrite d'une petite écriture penché, qu'elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, ses yeux écarquiller et une main devant la bouche, elle leva un regard choquer vers Albus. Ce dernier sentis une pointe d'inquiétude s'immiscer en lui. Jamais Poppy Pomfresh ne donner l'impression d'être surprise par quoi que se soit dans le domaine médicale, et son air atterrer et choquer lui déplaisait fortement. Cela s'annoncer apparemment mal pour ses collègues et élèves. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'infirmière qui lisait à toute allure son parchemin tout en demandant d'une voix inquiète :

.. « Que se passe t-il Poppy ? »

Poppy resta sans répondre durant quelque minute. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu des résultats aussi étranges. C'était impossible. On s'éloigner de la science magique pour aller directement dans les sciences et recherche Moldus. Les mots et phrases défilaient à vitesse folle devant son regard perdu et atterré. Elle n'avait que très peu de notion en médecine et surtout, en recherche Moldus. La plus grande partis des sorciers et des Medicomage pensaient qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'apprendre la science et de comprendre les recherche du corps humains effectué par ces sous être humains. Quelle ignominie, elle-même avait lu bon nombre de bouquin Moldus traitant sur les sujets et cela l'avait d'ailleurs grandement aidé pour la plus part de ses opérations. Les Sang Pures étaient beaucoup trop enfermer dans leurs stupides traditions de supériorité pour comprendre que les médecines de leurs deux Mondes étaient complémentaires et presque indissociable.

Elle releva néanmoins son nez du parchemin en entendant le toussotement discret d'Albus qui attendait ardemment une réponse de sa part. Elle répondit d'une voix tremblante et, malgré tout, fasciné :

.. « Je l'ignore. Je… Je n'avais jamais vu des résultats aussi… troublant. »

Albus fronça ses sourcilles broussailleux et demanda d'une voix grave :

.. « Comment cela ? »

Elle l'observa quelque instant avant de se remettre à observer les résultats :

.. « Et bien, c'est difficile a dire mais, leur caryotype et… modifier. Je détecte également des résidus très faible d'une potion inconnue des les registres de diagnostique d'ont je dispose. Je trouve tout de même cela très inquiétant Albus. Je me demande s'il ne faut pas s'en référer a Saint-Mangouste. »

Albus balaya d'un geste négligent de la main la dernière phrase de son infirmière. Il était tout simplement hors de questions dans avertir l'hôpital. S'ils se trouvaient devant un cas rare, le Ministère devra en être informé et il ne souhaitait absolument pas que ce dernier se mêle des affaires que ne concerner que Poudlard. A moins qu'ils ne soient en danger de mort, il préférer, à juste titre, que cela reste confidentiel.

Il savait, pour avoir lut bon nombre de document sur les recherches Moldus, ce qu'était un caryotype. C'est avant tout une technique Moldus qui permet d'obtenir une image, en microscopie optique, des chromosomes de l'individu. Toutes les cellules d'un individu possèdent le même patrimoine génétique**,** le caryotype peut donc se réaliser à partir d'une cellule quelconque de l'individu, pourvu que celle-ci ait un noyau (donc toutes les cellules sauf les Globules rouges sanguins) et que cette cellule soit capable de se diviser dans des conditions in vitro (les chromosomes ne sont visibles qu'au moment de la division cellulaire). Les cellules prélevées doivent donc appartenir à un tissu formé de cellules capables de se diviser, dans la pratique, les globules blancs sanguins seront le plus souvent utilisés. La technique peut être appliquée sur des cellules prélevées sur un fœtus au cours d'une amniocentèse ou d'un prélèvement de villosités choriales (PVC).Il faisait de chaque être humains, un être à part, différent selon la génétique présent chez le père et la mère. Ce qui le laissa pantelant, c'est de savoir que ce dernier ce modifier. C'était tout simplement impossible. Une aberration pour les scientifiques. Les cellules ne se modifier jamais, elle rester telle qu'elle jusqu'à la mort de l'individu, elle pouvait éventuellement êtres détruite ou endommagé par des virus ou certaines bactéries qui se nourrissaient d'elles, mais, les chromosomes présent dans le noyau des cellules, ne change pas. Jamais. C'est scientifiquement et physiquement impossible.

Il demanda néanmoins, même s'il savait qu'il avait parfaitement entendu :

.. « Un changement dans leurs caryotypes vous dite ? »

Poppy leva les yeux ver lui et répondit d'une voix blanche :

.. « Oui, les cellules sembles se réécrire Albus. L'ADN change également. Je n'ais jamais eu affaire a se genre de chose. C'est même scientifiquement impossible. Leurs corps, leurs cellules tous, absolument tous et en train de se modifier… En bien ou en mal ? Ca, je l'ignore totalement. Je ne suis pas spécialiser dans se genre de recherche mais, je crois que nous trouvons face a un cas unique dans le monde de la magie. »

Oui, jamais elle n'avait vu des résultats aussi troublants. Cela relevé même de l'impossible. L'ADN se créer au moment même ou les gamètes males et femelles se rencontrés. Il définissait les caractéristiques du futur être humains et rester inchangé et ceux, jusqu'au décès.

Une monté traitresse d'existassions prit place dans son corps, un cas unique dans le monde de la magie et même dans le monde moldu. Elle était fière d'être celle qui devrait élucider se mystère. Malgré son inquiétude évidente pour ces condisciples, présentement dans une sorte de commas magique, son coté chercheuse et Serdaigle revenait en force dans son esprit. Chercher, découvrir, apprendre, comprendre et savoir. Elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi et comment ses patients étaient inconscients et, surtout, que signifier ces changements drastique qui s'opérer en eux ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle s'inquiéter et était curieuse. La meilleure combinaison qui soit pour découvrir et élucider ce cas unique au Monde.

Albus, loin de l'état quasiment euphorique de son infirmière, commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Ses collègues et élèves s'agitaient un peu plus violement dans leurs lits aux draps blanc immaculé. Poppy délaissa son parchemin avec difficulté, c'est tout de même une découverte qui pourrais changer la face du monde, et se dirigea rapidement vers Minerva Macgonagall dont le corps était agiter de soubresauts plutôt brusques. Elle toucha le front brulant de son amie avant de déposer avec inquiétude une serviette mouillé sur le visage de l'Ecossaise. Les résultats des analyses n'avaient aucunement détecté les débuts d'une fièvre. Que ce passait-il, bon sang ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être si brûlant en seulement quelques minutes, qui plus est, leurs donner une potion quelconque serrait du suicide s'il ne savait pas les réactions que cela allait pouvoir provoquer sur leurs organismes respectif. Merlin, que faire ?

Le Directeur s'approcha de l'infirmière et demanda d'une voix grave et calme :

.. « Que pouvons nous faire dans l'immédiat Poppy ? Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de faire appel à des personnes extérieures au château. »

Poppy termina d'ajuster un tissus mouiller sur le front brûlant de fièvre du jeune Potter avant de se tourner vers le Grand Mage, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Etre témoins d'une nouvelle découverte n'était jamais sans conséquences. Comme dans toute maladies, les premier attient ne survivaient jamais avant qu'un antidote ne soit créer. Ou que très (trop) rarement, ils allaient devoir compter sur la chance.

Elle souffla de lassitude et caressa tendrement la joue du Survivant qui avaient les sourcilles froncer de douleur et qui s'agiter de plus en plus brusquement. Elle était littéralement dépasser par les événements et elle détester cela. Elle se sentait parfaitement inutile face a la souffrance présente sur les visages de ses patients et sa consciences professionnelles en était ébranler. En tant que Medicomage, le fait de ne pas savoir de quoi souffraient ses collègues et élèves la meurtrissait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrer, sans parler de l'inquiétude qui nouer ses entrailles. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle se tourna vers Albus qui observer ses protéger se tordes de douleurs avec difficulté. Ils avaient survécut a la plus Grande Guerre que le monde avait du affronter pour, possiblement, mourir ensuite a cause d'un possible empoisonnement. C'est littéralement insultant pour les principaux protagonistes. Il se fit la promesse qu'il ne laisserait jamais une telle ineptie arriver. Jamais !

Poppy inspira profondément avant de répondre :

.. « Je… »

Ses paroles se perdirent dans les cris déchirant de douleurs qui secouaient les cinq personnes se tordant violement de douleur dans les lits de l'infirmerie. Minerva Macgonagall se cambra brusquement sur son lit tout en poussant un hurlement déchirant de douleur, ses fines mains agripper fermement les draps du lit tandis que son corps était agité de soubresaut incontrôlable.

Poppy se précipita vers elle, dans la ferme intention de lui lancer un sort de ligotage afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Elle dégaina rapidement se baguette et lança un sortilège qui se répercuta sur une douce lumière verte émana de l'Ecossaise, l'entourant d'un halo de protection. Le sortilège fusa sur son lanceur qui s'écroula violement contre une table ou reposer des potions curative qui se brisèrent sous le choc. Albus, ébahis, se précipita vers l'infirmière afin d'aider celle-ci à reprendre ses esprit assez embrumé par la violence de l'impacte. Il lui lança un rapide sort qui débarrassèrent ses robes des potions avant de se diriger rapidement vers les cinq patients qui hurler a présent de douleur face a leurs regard horrifié. Albus relança un sortilège de ligotage sur Minerva avant d'esquiver rapidement ce dernier qui retourner rapidement sur lui après avoir percuté la barrière de protection qui entourer son amis et collègue. Une sourde angoisse s'immisça en lui. Ils étaient totalement impuissant, condamnés a uniquement les regarder se tordre de douleur et attendre de voir ou cela aboutirai. Un comma profond au mieux, ou, au pire…la mort…

Albus observait, impuissant, ses collègues, élèves et surtout, amis, subir des douleurs plus puissante que le Doloris en se contorsionnent de manière brutale. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir, ne supportant pas une vision aussi dure que celle-ci quand soudain, le corps de Minerva s'affaissa alors qu'elle poussait un soupire de bien être tandis que la douce lumière continuer de se mouvée entour et a l'intérieur d'elle.

Le même phénomène se produisit également avec les quatre autres endormit. Tout comme Minerva, des halos de lumière de différente couleur entouraient les quatre corps inconscients, dans un but inconnus des deux seuls spectateurs de cet acte de magie avancé. Hermione était entouré d'un fin halo de lumière rose, Harry, d'une douce couleur bleu turquoise, Lucius d'un or pure et Severus d'une ténébreuse lueur noir. Apaisé. Ils semblaient apaisés sans pour autant paraitre mort. Une indescriptible vague de soulagement déferla en lui quand il vit ses visages tant aimer si serein et calme. Il sentait au fond de lui-même que c'était fini, que le plus dure était passée. Bien entendu, il était toujours inquiet quand a la nature de ses douces lueurs protectrice qui les entouraient mais, dans l'immédiat, elle ne semblait nullement néfaste, bien au contraire, elles les protégeaient, uniquement.

Poppy poussa une exclamation de surprise qui fit sursauter le Directeur avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tremblante :

.. « … Seigneur Albus… Regardait. »

Le Grand Mage reporta son intention sur sa douce amie, Minerva, avant de pousser lui-même une exclamation de surprise. La peau de l'Ecossaise, autrefois ridée et marqué par son âge avancé, se lissée doucement. Une peau de pêche, d'un beau blanc laiteux et d'une douceur infinie. La peau d'une jeune femme de vingt ans. Ses longs cheveux strier de mèche grise et blanche redevinrent d'un noir profond et onduler tout en prenant plus de volume qu'elle n'en avait jamais eus. Magnifique. Elle avait rajeunie d'au moins trente ans.

Albus se rapprocha d'elle et observa attentivement se visage qu'il avait vu il y a de cela des années, avec ravissement. Aucunes imperfections, aucune ride. Elle était redevenus la beauté qu'elle avait était. Eblouissante. De même pour Severus et Lucius. Leurs visages reprenaient des courbes quelque peu juvéniles, quoi que la peau de Severus semble devenir encore plus pale que celle d'un mort. Les changements opérés sur Hermione et Harry étaient plus discret. Juste des peux plus douce, parfaite. Des visages Angélique, surnaturelle de part leurs beauté éblouissante et attirante. Des Anges.

Poppy se rapprocha et regarda plus attentivement ses visages si longtemps observer et complètement différent. Les douce lumières protectrice onduler toujours autour des corps apaiser et serein des cinq Professeurs et élèves sous les regard ahuris de l'infirmière et du Directeur qui murmura a voix basse :

.. « Merlin qu'est ce que… »

Des ignoble bruit déchirant retentir avec force dans la silencieuse infirmerie tandis que les corps se cambrer avec violence dans des explosions de couleur aveuglante. Les deux témoins de cet acte d'Ancienne Magie se couvrirent les yeux avec leurs mains afin de ne pas être aveuglé par cette soudaine luminosité agressante. Une déferlante de Magie Pure les traversa tout deux, les faisant tomber a la renverse, le souffle coupé. Jamais, même durant le dîner ou encore lors du Combats Finale, ils n'avaient ressentit pareille puissance. Cela en était étouffant, de part son envergures surdimensionnée. Impressionnant et le seul mot qui s'imposa dans l'esprit du Directeur et de L'infirmière. Le phénomène dura quelques minutes avant que, soudainement, tout redevienne calme et seulement éclairé par les bougies et les torche présente dans ce lieux de clame et de repos.

Poppy et Albus se relevèrent prudemment, les membres enquiloser et encore tremblant sous les vagues de Magie Pure qui les avaient balayé. Le souffle un peu court et la démarche incertaine, du principalement au point lumineux qui dansaient devant leurs yeux aveuglé, ils se dirigèrent doucement vers les lits, sans avoir eus conscience d'avoir était projeter aussi loin, devant les portes de l'infirmerie, soit quasiment trois mètre plus loin de l'endroit ou ils se tenaient. Poppy, qui recouvra une vue normale plus rapidement que son supérieur, murmura d'une voix blanche :

.. « Albus…

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et resta pétrifier sous la vu qui s'offrait à ses yeux bleu claire. Aucun être humain n'avait déjà pu contempler pareille merveille. Poppy se rapprocha doucement et tandis sa main vers les longues plumes d'orée qui pointait devant son visage. Elles tressaillirent légèrement sous son contacte. Elles étaient d'une douceur duveteuse sans égale et d'une telle beauté. Magnifique.

Elle murmura d'une voix ébahis :

.. … C'est impossible… »

Albus toucha légèrement le tissu rose transparents et brillants de mille feux qui pointer sous son nez avec tendresse. Elles frémirent et battirent légèrement, faisant tomber des milliers d'éclat brillant et lumineux dans la pièce et sur les doigts du Directeur. Ils n'osaient pas y croire, ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux étaient de toute beauté, mais également impossible. Il devait absolument faire des recherches afin de confirmer sa folle théorie. Impossible. Comment cela a-t-il put se produire ? Comment ? Il ne pouvait y croire, il ne devait y croire !

Il se secoua et déclara d'une voix ferme tout en commencent à rebrousser chemin :

.. « Poppy, gardaient les en observations et avertissez moi au moindre changement. »

Poppy, la main toujours dans ces longues plumes d'orées qui l'envouter et l'apaisait d'une bien étrange manière, tourna un regard troublé vers son supérieur avant que sa voix ne s'élève, pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

.. « Que voulez-vous qu'il y est de plus… Seigneur… Des Pures, dans mon infirmerie. Albus, c'est… Merlin… Inimaginable. »

Le Directeur ferma les yeux avec force. Impossible est le mot qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Les Pures, Créatures Magique par excellence, avaient disparut de la surface de la terre avant l'aire des hommes de Neandertal. Des chercheurs sorciers avaient retrouvé des vestiges de cette ancienne civilisation magique sur des îles inconnues des cartes géographique et munis des plus puissants sortilèges de camouflage inconnus. Beaucoup d'élucubrations furent faite sur ce peuple qui habiter autrefois la terre, nous savons qu'ils avaient existé, qu'ils sont plus ancien que les être humains et que, par extension et du au faite qu'ils possédaient la magie, ils étaient les ancêtres directes des sorciers. Aucune des différentes espèces d'on les ossements ont étaient retrouver ne sont vivant aujourd'hui. Ils semblent qu'ils aient été décimé par des guerres entre clans mais rien ne peux confirmer cette théories. Les Pures sont des Dieux dans les cultures sorcières, des êtres qui posséder et contrôler parfaitement une autre source de magies que celle qui est utiliser de nos jours. Des êtres issus de la Magie elle-même. Plus Pure que les sorciers au Sang dit Pure.

Le Mage observa quelque instant les cinq Pures, présentement allonger sur le ventre, avec une fascination sans borne. C'était une découverte Mondiale et capitale pour le monde Magique. Des Pures vivants et en parfaite santé, représentant les cinq plus grandes familles de Créature Magique découverte. De quoi alimenter durant des années les journaux à sensations et faire cogiter les plus grands chercheurs, Medicomages et scientifiques du Monde Magique.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez avec irritation. Cette information ne devait en aucun cas sortir de Poudlard ou ses jeunes gents auront d'immenses problèmes.

Il soupira avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche, c'était définitivement trop pour lui, qui avait étudié ces espèces avec dévotion quand il était jeune tout en espérant ardemment en rencontrer une. Le jeune Albus ne croyait pas en l'impossible alors, il avait effectué des recherches, il était partis, seul, sur ses îles, sans rien trouver d'autre que des ruines d'une civilisions qui ne posséder pas la technologie. Des années durant, son obsession perdura, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi torturante. Vingt années de sa vie perdue dans les chimères d'un rêve d'enfant. Alors, il avait tourné la page, oubliant ses recherches, cachant ses livres, photos et parchemins sur le sujet dans une salle inconnus du château ou il enseignait. Jamais, il ne les avait reconsulté, jamais il n'avait cherché à les retrouver depuis plus de soixante ans. Et là, son plus grand rêve se réaliser enfin, se rêve qu'il c'était pourtant efforcer d'oublier :

.. « Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et dans mes réserve personnelle qui porte sur le sujet des Pures. Je vous conseille fortement d'essayer d'identifier la potion qu'ils ont put ingérer. »

Poppy, qui n'avait cessé de caresser les douce plumes, se tourna vers le Directeur qui commençait à se diriger vers la sortis avec un air lasse. Si il y avait bien un sujet ou elle était une experte, c'était bien dans la connaissance des différentes potions et variante existantes. En tant que Medicomage, elle se devait de connaitre toute les potions existantes, leurs effets et leurs antidotes. De mémoire, elle pouvait affirmer ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'une potion qui pourrait transformer un être humain en Pure. Sachant que c'est un peuple disparut, aucune potion ne pourrait les recréer, même à partir d'un métabolisme humain. On ne savait aucunement comment ils étaient censé être mise a part qu'ils étaient d'une beauté Angélique, selon les gravures présente sur les roche, a proximité des villages retrouver et de part les manuscrit écrit par Merlin lui-même. Rien n'indiquer qu'elle métabolisme ils avaient afin de pouvoir éventuellement, recréer des embryons mais, même la, c'était impossible. Les Pures, comme l'indiquer leurs noms, étaient des êtres de Magies Pures, issus de la Magies elle-même. Rien ne pourrait recréer cela est pourtant, ceux qu'elle avait devant elle était un parfaite exemple de sa bêtise. Même si elle savait que c'étaient des Pures, elle se refuser a croire que cela puisse être issu d'une potions. Impossible.

Elle déclara d'une voix forte et sure d'elle :

.. « Albus, aucune potion ne peux avoir des effet aussi… spectaculaire. Qui plus est, les Pures ont disparut de la surface de la terre il y a de cela des Millénaires. »

Albus sourit doucement. Poppy rester une femme trop rationnelle pour son bien. Rien n'est impossible dans le monde magique (même lui-même avait pensé cela une bonne quinzaine de foi mais bon, comprenait, faire face a la plus grande légende sorcière, sa fait tout de même un sacrer choc), la preuve irréfutable était sous leurs yeux. Une simple potion rater pouvait avoir des effets les plus étranges et il était prêt a parier, maintenant légèrement en phase avec la situation actuelle, que c'était l'œuvre d'une potion destiner a leurs encontre mais qui n'a, hélas ou heureusement suivant les coupable, pas était préparer correctement :

.. « Je pense avoir quelque idées sur les changements mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancé. »

Un sourire joueur et malicieux était revenu en force sur son visage tout comme ses yeux avaient repris leurs pétillements habituels. Effrayant. Il avait même une petite idée des coupables. Rester maintenant à savoir pourquoi les farceurs avaient voulus leurs jouer un tour et surtout, qu'elle potion avait-ils préparé et dans quel but.

Poppy, loin du raisonnement sommes toute correcte de son Directeur (il faut dire pour sa défense qu'elle connaissait moins bien que les professeurs les blagues assez étrange des jumeaux Weasley) rester perplexe quand a ce soudain sourire joyeux. Lui qui, quelque instant auparavant, semblait, tout comme elle, dépasser par les récents évènements, avait, manifestement, repris du poil de la bête. Elle fronça ses fin sourcils et demanda à voix basse, sans cesser ses douces caresses :

.. « Que pensez-vous Albus ? »

Elle sursauta face aux pétillements quasiment aveuglent présent dans les grands lacs bleu perçant du Directeur. Ses yeux joueur ne lui disait rien qui vaille et l'inquiéter même quelque peu.

L'excentricité d'ont faisait preuve le Mage provoquait au choix, soit des grimaces, soit des sourires mais, il était connut de tous et en inquiéter même certain. Quand Albus avait une idée, elle était toujours géniale mais également loufoque voir dérangeante pour les principaux protagonistes. C'est pourquoi une sueur froide glissa dans son dos. Elles le sentaient vraiment mal pour les cinq. Heureux sont les inconscients, au propre comme au figuré et soudainement, elle souhaita pour eux qu'ils restent inconscients le plus longtemps possible.

Se doutant, face a la mine inquiète de son employer, de son raisonnement, le sourire du Mage s'élargie considérablement, faisant pâlir brusquement son destinataire. D'abord, s'assurer que ses amis soit tous en bonne santé et ensuite, s'adapter aux effets du a leurs toute nouvelles condition car, qui dit Créature Magique, dit Union des Ames. Une merveille en matière d'Ancienne Magie mais, avant d'en arriver a cela, il fallait rassurer l'infirmière qui l'observer avec insistance.

Il reprit d'une voix douce, qui cachait d'ailleurs très mal un rire. Une fois la peur et l'inquiétude passée, une douce monter d'adrénaline pris place dans son corps. Il se sentait béatement heureux et soulagé. Qui plus est, il était sur que ces vacances allait être divertissantes et haute en rebondissements :

.. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Pures, ou autrement dit, les Créatures Magiques, sont les ascendants directes des Sorciers. Je pense que la potion qu'ils ont ingérer a fait ressortir les gènes qui sommeille en nous depuis la nuit des temps Poppy. »

Car en effet, tous les Pures n'étaient pas rester sur les îles. Certain exilé, pour diverses raison inconnus des chercheurs, se sont reproduit sur les terres fermes d'Europe et d'Amérique avant de mourir a cause du climat glacial qui sévissait sur le Terre a cette époque, trop différente des tropique dans lesquelles ils s'étaient développer et habitué. Les enfants de certaine de ses unions furent recueillit par les clans d'Hommes des Cavernes qui peupler la terre. Avant d'évoluer et de se reproduire entre eux, donnant ainsi naissance aux futur sorciers, sang-mêlés et moldus.

Poppy s'étouffa avec sa salive, elle refuser obstinément de croire en de pareille sornette :

.. « C'est impossible… »

.. « Rien n'est impossible dans le monde magique ma chère. Vous, mieux que quiconque, le savez. »

Cette phrase badine, énoncer sur un ton de conversation, la fit brutalement redescendre sur terre. Oui, bien entendu qu'elle savait que rien ne pouvait arrêter la magie, mais les faits étaient qu'une potion comme celle-ci est impossible à créer. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais était inventer car jamais recherché. Personne ne voudrait d'une potions qui pourrait activer des gènes anciens car, mise à part un intérêt scientifique, il n'y avait aucune raisons plausible à un tel acte stupide. C'est comme si les Moldus voulait avalait une potion qui ferait d'eux des hommes de Cro-Magnon, aucun intérêt. Même si les Pures étaient étudier, il n'en reste pas moins des créatures d'ont l'intelligence reste inconnues. Quelques créatures magique de nos jours, comme les fée qui sont cousines avec les Fée Pures, garde encore des coutumes qu'avaient les Pures suivant des recherche très poussait de leurs environnements et des anciennes signatures magique encore présente sur les îles des Pures. Les mœurs restent les même, ils ne choisissent pas leurs compagnon, c'est leur magie qui dicte les règles de vie. Un autre sourire pris place sur le visage de plus Farfelu Directeur Glucosé de Poudlard. Les Unions des Ames, ou accouplement, se fait suivant l'empreinte magique des deux futur conjoints et, comme il n'y a que cinq Pures dans tous se bas monde, il y a fort a penser qu'ils vont, forcément, s'unir les uns avec les autres. Vu se d'ont il avait était témoin un peu plus tôt, il était certain que cela ne dérangerait pas outre mesure ces cinq être de magie.

Cela allait être les plus formidable vacances qu'il allait passer, pouvoir observer les parades de séduction des Pures allait sans doute être plus que divertissante et fascinant, particulièrement suivant ce qu'il avait lu sur le mode d'Union des Fée. Minerva n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, les Fée sont d'une ténacité sans borne.

.. « Mais, enfin… Une potion telle que celle-ci n'existe pas. »

Répliqua doucement Poppy d'une petite voix. Elle ne comprenait plus rien a ce qui se dérouler au siens de son infirmerie. Jamais, au grand jamais Poudlard, qui portant était aussi connus que Dumbledor pour ses excentricités, n'avait abrité un si étrange et troublant phénomène. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Ses mains repartir dans les douces plumes d'or et reprirent instantanément ses caresses absente, cela la détendait. Elle observa les Pures durant quelques minutes. C'était, évidement, une aubaine pour elle d'avoir à étudier et de suivre le suivit médicale de telles Créatures. Ils étaient si troublant de par leurs beauté irréel et angélique et si passionnant conte tenu de leurs pouvoir qui dépasser de très loin celui des sorcier ordinaire. Sachant qu'à l'origine, ils étaient d'une très grande puissance, les effets de la…potion avait du les rendre aussi pure que la magie elle-même. D'une puissance équivalant a celle de Merlin.

Elle souffla doucement et tourna des yeux las vers le Grand Directeur qui n'avait soufflé mots depuis son déni. Respectant ainsi son silence méditatif. Voyant qu'elle était à présent plus encline à l'écouter, il reprit d'une voix douce et grave qui lui était propre :

.. « Vous savez, la plupart des grandes potions sont au départ des concoctions rater. Je ne saurais pas étonner que cela soit le cas pour nos chères amies. Reste a présent a savoir si c'est permanant, non dangereux et surtout, de qu'elle origine. Peut-être une farce rater ou des potions mélanger. »

La, elle ne souffla pas… Elle était littéralement estomaquer. Une blague, UNE BLAGUE !!! Si elle chopper le ou les imbéciles qui avaient osé faire une tel bêtise, elle les tuerait de ses propres mains. Une blague qui pouvait peut être causée des dégâts conséquent et irréversible sur de pauvre innocent. Qui sait ce que pouvait faire cette potion raté mise à part libérer des gènes anciens et oublier depuis des millénaires. Déjà qu'ils étaient dans le commas, elle espéra qu'ils ne restent pas définitivement comme cela.

Non, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Cela s'imposer même grandement.

Elle se redressa quelque peu et fit face au Mage qui observait avec un intérêt poli le fin tissu bleuter et rose parsemer de pellicules de lumière or. Elle toussota, attirant par la même le regard bleu électrique de son supérieur avant de déclarer d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

.. « Il faut en référer au Ministère Albus, les chercheur voudront… »

.. « C'est tous simplement hors de questions Poppy ! Je ne serais cautionné un tel acte de barbarie envers mes enseignants et élèves ! Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire que l'on manipule a sont bon vouloir ! Je ne veux pas que leur… transformations, si je puis dire, ne sorte de cette pièce ! »

Poppy se ratatina sur elle-même et ne pus que murmurer doucement :

.. « Bien entendu Albus. »

Elle avait devant elle, non plus le Directeur au regard rieur de Poudlard mais le plus puissante et respecter Mage de sa génération. Albus Dumbledor était un homme aux pouvoir d'une puissance sans égale et d'une bonté à toute épreuve. Il était le Plus Grand Sorcier après Merlin lui-même, un homme respecter par tous ses paires et craint des sorcier noir. Une icône sorcière en somme. Aucun ne se serrait risquer à provoquer le Mage qui avait défait un Grand Mage noir et qui avait combattu Lord Voldemort sans peur, simplement armer d'une baguette et de son courage.

Un homme craint et respecter par tous.

Bien que complètement tordu.

Car oui, bien qu'il soit le Plus Grand, il n'en rester pas moins un Taret Glucosé au citron. Beaucoup le trouvait excentrique (à juste titre) et fou (on se le demande toujours) mais ne pouvait contester de sa grande suprématie en matière d'intelligence, de bon sens et de puissance magique. Il semblait tous savoir ce qui, d'ailleurs, s'avérait très souvent agaçant. Mais c'est comme cela que tout le monde l'aimait Albus, fou, limite calculateur et omniscient.

Oui, le Plus Grand Sorcier de tous les temps.

Mais en cette instant, Poppy aurait aimé se retrouvait en face du Glucosé.

Il était effrayant, ses yeux lancé des éclaires de pure colère qui lui était destiné. Il lui semblait même que, dans ses iris bleu, de fin rayon de magie éclater, les rendant plus lumineux et par la même, plus impressionnant. Puissant et oppressent par les vagues de Magies qu'il libérer consciemment sur son infirmière.

Albus soupira doucement et se calma quelque peu. Il n'était pas un homme virulent, il exposer calmement ses point de vus et passer a l'attaque qu'en dernier recourt, quand tous était perdu. Rarement, il utiliser légèrement l'intimidation, mais jamais les menaces. Jamais, il ne laissait sa magie se concentrer autour d'une personne afin de l'intimider ou de façons menaçante. Le contraire de ce qu'il venait de faire avec la pauvre infirmière qui était encore chambouler de cette déferlante de magie négative. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait cela que par inquiétude pour ses patients mais, ils se devaient de les garder ici, dans la sécurité relative de Poudlard.

Quand on toucher a des jeunes qu'il considérait comme ses propre enfants et petits enfants, il voyait rouge. Ils avaient trop donner pour cette guerre, trop sacrifier d'eux même afin de faire tomber le Lord Noir, se serait un affront de les livrer aussi impudemment aux ministères qui serait capable de les torturer pour leur faire avouer comme ils avaient réussit a accéder a une telle puissance. Car, ils étaient puissant, à n'en pas douter. Albus sentait toute cette magie Pure tourbillonner dans la pièce, s'immisçant dans la sienne, recherchant une faille, un seule défaut qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour eux. Il savait que, même inconscients, leurs magie primitive pourraient le mettre aux tapis un moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire le mot Quidditch.

Impressionnant tout de même.

Voyant l'infirmière tremblait légèrement, il se radoucit et souffla de lassitude. Il fallait a tout pris qu'il se contrôle et qu'il soit objectif quand cela concerner ses protéger. Il sourit doucement a la Medicomage, qui avait enfin relevé un visage penaud vers lui, avant de déclara d'une voix apaisante, douce et désoler :

.. « Parfait. Bonne nuit Poppy et prévenait moi immédiatement si vous avait du nouveau. »

Elle lui retourna son sourire, bien qu'un peu crisper, elle n'avait jamais vu le Directeur en colère ou perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et elle ne souhaiter aucunement refaire les frais de cette émotion si négative à nouveau. Foie de Serdaigle !

Elle se reprit néanmoins, elle avait des examens minutieux à faire par Merlin ! Elle répliqua d'une voix aimable, bien que légèrement tremblante, elle ressentait encore les effets de la magie du Directeur dans son corps. Effrayant et très désagréable:

.. « Je n'y manquerais pas. Faite de même. »

Il lui sourit avec chaleur avant de déclarer d'une voix enjouer, son visage ayant retrouvé sa sérénité habituelle et le pétillement était de retour dans ses yeux :

.. « Bien entendus. Bonne nuit. »

Elle sourit aussi avec chaleur avant de dire d'une voix douce :

.. « Bonne nuit Albus. »

Elle le comprenait parfaitement, elle-même s'était beaucoup attacher aux quatre jeunes qu'elle avait vu grandir et évoluer durant leur scolarité a Poudlard sans compter qu'elle était bonne amie avec Minerva, d'on elle aimait le tempérament de feu typiquement Ecossais. Elle sourit doucement tout en se promettent qu'elle ferait tout se qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir comment leur incidents était survenus. Elle devait tout d'abord s'assurer (et se rassurer) que leurs état de commas avancer n'était que bénin et sans conséquence majeur.

Elle fit quelque examen supplémentaire qui ne lui apprirent rien de nouveau, mise a part que la substance ingérer avait complètement disparut de leurs organisme, a son grand dame. Sans aucune piste, comment allait-elle faire ? Elle soufflant de lassitude tout en remonta les couvertures de ses patients jusqu'en bas de leurs rien et repartit dans son bureau après leurs avoir lancé un sort de chaleur, qui étonnement, ne rebondit pas sur elle, pour ne pas qu'ils prennent froid. Les nuit d'hiver était glacial ses temps ci. Elle se tourna une dernière fois, observant avec inquiétude les cinq corps allongé sur le ventre, couvert moitié malgré le froid ambiant de la pièce et toujours entouré de leurs halos de protection. Elle sourit tristement avant de murmurer un bonne nuit d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se coucha, l'esprit tourmenté et inquiète pour ses patients.

La dernier penser qu'elle eut avant de sombres dans un sommeille agité, fut une prière silencieuse a Merlin pour que les Anges présent dans son infirmerie se réveille bientôt et en pleine forme...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ET VOILA. ENCORE DESOLER A TOUTE MAIS JE NE PEUX HELAS FAIRE MIEUX. MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIENT ET A TRES BIENTOT J'ESPERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découverte chaude

_**Titre : **_Bazard a Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR A POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Aucun (même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ?????!!!????) --'

.

_**Béta lectrice :**_ Camilou (merci ma belle, merci pour tout…je t'aimheuuuu)

_Hihi!!! Moi aussi je t'aimeuhhhh!! Rooo trop fière d'être citée! (désoler ma belle, j'ais pas us le cœur d'enlever cette petite remarque MDR^^)_

.

.

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLERANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET CARDIAQUE ET D'ECOEUREMENT A VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DETRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'AMES, LES YAOIEUSE ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOUT D'ABORD, JE SOUHAITAIS VOUS DIRE A TOUTES UN TRES GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI M'ON FAIT VRAIMENT DU BIEN…**

**. **

**.**

**Je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite, je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'embarquais en décidant de commencer une fic… Je n'avais rien prévu, rien commencé à l'avance, pas de plan, bref, je me suis mise toute seule dans la merde en n'ayant aucune organisation…**

**.**

**.**

**Je dois vous dire que je ne pensais pas qu'écrire me prendrait autant de temps, temps que je ne possède malheureusement pas. Je suis ce que certains appelleraient une perfectionniste, ce qui fait que, pour une raison inconnue, je me casse les couilles à écrire tout (et quand je dit tout, c'est vraiment TOUT) mes cours au brouillon pour ensuite les recopier au propre pendant le weekend (même mes profs me disent que je me prend ma tête pour rien mais le résultat est là, je suis la meilleure de ma classe en travaillant peu (mouais, je me comprends pour le "travaillant peu" MDR)**

**.**

**.**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée mais que je ne pense pas pouvoir donner de date pour la prochaine publication, donc merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir.**

**.**

**.**

**M'enfin, bisous à toutes et merci de votre compréhension…**

**.**

**.**

**.MUSIQUE UTILISER: Pink – Ho my god**

**Tragedie - Eternelement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR A POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2: Découverte chaude et pour le moins déconcertante!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il se sentait bien, enfermé dans un doux cocon de chaleur. C'est la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne qu'il se sentait aussi bien, aussi en phase avec son corps, son esprit et son pouvoir. Il s'étira doucement, avec grâce et élégance, tout en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Il essaya de se glisser sur le dos quand un poids empêcha sa progression. Fronçant ses fins sourcils, il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer rapidement quand une douleur lancinante lui vrilla les pupilles. D'après l'odeur bien particulière et la forte luminosité, il se trouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute à l'infirmerie du Collège. Poussant un nouveau soupir, de désespoir cette fois-ci, il se redressa doucement en position assise, les yeux toujours clos. Il frotta à l'aide de ses mains son visage, espérant ainsi rassembler les bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait sur le pourquoi et le comment de sa présence ici. Il se rappelait vaguement du dîner dans la Grande Salle puis, plus rien, le trou noir. Il s'étira de nouveau, les yeux toujours clos, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, ses pieds effleurant le sol glacial de l'infirmerie que les rayons matinaux du soleil ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien, le soleil qui éclairait son corps à moitié nu réchauffait agréablement sa peau et cette douce odeur enivrante qu'il sentait lui étourdissait les sens de la plus exquise des manières qui soit. Ce n'était pas l'odeur des potions de soins ou de l'infirmerie, non, mais une autre odeur qui se distinguait parfaitement de celle du lieu de repos. Une odeur subtile, envoutante, masculine sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais qui se définissait par deux gammes différentes formant ainsi une odeur unique. Une odeur de rose et de lys avec un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Si les hormones avaient eu une odeur, ses sens olfactifs lui disaient que cette douce senteur électrisante serait celle des phéromones. Il eut un léger petit gloussement à sa pensée saugrenue, ce que cette odeur était délicieuse et grisante tout de même.

_Bon sang, ce que je suis bien quand même… Madame Pomfresh a dû me faire ingérer une potion calmante, ce n'est pas possible d'être dans un tel état de béatitude__._

**Franchement bébé, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse te faire sentir aussi bien, en phase avec toi-même, tout en ressentant une si grande félicité et ce n'est pas dû à une potion …**

…

**LE SEXE !!!!!! Bon Dieu !!! C'était torride, c'était magnifique. Seigneur !! Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils suçaient aussi bien !!!**

Il ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux ronds, sans se soucier des larmes qui commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux clairs, agressés par la trop grande source lumineuse qui se faisait un plaisir d'éclairer la pièce, renforçant la dominante blanche de tous les tissus et meubles.

Oui, mon Dieu, ça lui revenait maintenant.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape sous la table de la Grande Salle en train de le sucer comme s'ils dégustaient une glace particulièrement alléchante.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupir et un sourire de pur bonheur sans s'occuper des couvertures qui devaient sûrement être en boule pour lui procurer autant d'inconfort.

_Mon Dieu Merlin !!! C'était… hummm merveilleux…_

La sensation de leurs bouches, de leurs langues, de leurs doigts et de leurs souffles sur sa verge durcie par le plaisir l'avait comme plongé dans un état second, un état qu'il aurait rêvé ne plus jamais quitter. Si c'était ça le sexe entre hommes, il était très satisfait d'être gay. Il était certain qu'aucune fille ne pourrait le faire jouir aussi violemment que les deux hommes qui occupaient ses pensées et ses fantasmes. Sans parler de l'excitation ressentie à l'idée de pouvoir se faire prendre (o_O) à tout moment par ses autres Professeur, cela avait était divin, merveilleux.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, le corps étrangement lourd et endolori, mais il lui semblait que rien au monde ne pourrait entraver sa bonne humeur. Il était tout simplement heureux et épanouit.

**Ça tu peux le dire mon cœur, tellement bon que je n'ai même pas pu en placer une !!! Faudrait vraiment remettre ça. Quand je pense que vous auriez pu vous envoyer en l'air si il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide…**

.. « HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! »

Harry se redressa d'un coup à l'entente de ce cri de surprise et de frayeur. Il se sentit soulevé brusquement avant de se cogner violemment la tête contre quelque chose extrêmement dur qui lui fit échapper une exclamation peu glorieuse de douleur. Sans vraiment se préoccuper outre mesure de ce qui avait bien pu heurter sa tête (il était tout de même relativement éloigné du mur le plus proche), il se massa doucement et précautionneusement le cuir chevelu, tout un jurant comme un charretier contre ces cris somme toute féminins qui l'avaient surpris de façon aussi excessive. Il avait tué Voldemort sans peur, mais il sursautait comme une gamine de dix ans quand une personne criait. Et ba bravo, il est beau le Survivant et Vainqueur ! Maugréant, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermé sous le choc pour observer avec surprise les voutes du plafond de l'infirmerie.

Il se tétanisa sur place puis tenta de tâter le sol avec ses pieds nus. Il ne rencontra aucun obstacle, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Tentant de rester calme et objectif, il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air sans oser baisser les yeux vers le sol qui, s'il sen souvenait bien, devait être loin, très loin en dessous de lui. Comprenez bien, il n'avait ni le vertige, ni peur du vide, après tout il était tout de même l'un des meilleurs Attrapeurs de tous les temps. Seulement, quand il volait, c'était avec un balai ou un Sombral à l'occasion, mais jamais sans support solide et tangible auquel se raccrocher. Et présentement, il volait dans le vide ce qui était particulièrement stressant et effrayant. Il respira posément, décidément, les ennuis l'aimaient bien trop pour son propre bien, sûrement un contre coup de l'accident ou une autre absurdité magique dans le genre. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, assez dérouté de ne pas pouvoir toucher le sol quand une voix familière, quoi qu'assez tremblante, l'interpella avec douceur :

.. « Harry ??? C'est toi ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol (qui, soit dit en passant, était extrêmement bas) et étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

Là où aurait dû se tenir sa meilleure amie se trouvait une jeune fille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue l'observant avec un air ébahi sur son doux et fin visage. Il plissa les yeux et observa avec surprise et émerveillement les deux grandes ailes translucides et brillantes qui battaient doucement dans son dos. Elles étaient de toute beauté. Longues et larges, d'une finesse incomparable et striées de fines arabesques de couleur or, elles bougeaient doucement, leurs donnant ainsi une couleur qui oscillait entre le rose et le bleu transparent, tout en faisant perler autour de la jeune fille des milliers de particules d'or et de lumière.

Tout à son introspection intérieure sur la beauté pure que dégageait sa meilleure amie, son regard capta un mouvement lent et lourd à la fois à sa droite et à sa gauche. Se crispant un peu plus si c'était possible, il tourna brusquement la tête au cas où l'ombre aurait l'idée de disparaitre à grande vitesse, pour tomber nez à nez avec une gigantesque aile d'un blanc immaculé qui battait lourdement et pourvue de milliers de plumes qui semblaient d'une douceur infinie. Il poussa une exclamation de stupeur avant de se sentir tomber violemment sur son lit qui se brisa net dans un fracas assourdissant.

Hermione, qui se tenait toujours debout, se précipita sur son ami qui reposait de tout son long sur les débris de l'ancien lit, dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de plumes. Elle dénuda sa poitrine qui était caché par ses mains avant les tendre vers le Survivant catatonique qui se releva avec son aide, en état de choc.

Sans se soucier de sa quasi nudité, elle se précipita dans les bras ballants de son ami qui ne savait manifestement plus où il se trouvait. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle avait été réveillée par une douce odeur entêtante de lilas et avait vu un jeune homme pourvu de gigantesques ailes blanches face à elle. Sous le coup de la surprise, mais également car elle était totalement désorientée dans ce lieu qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu comme étant l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle avait hurlé de peur, ce qui avait causé le décollage assez impressionnant et rapide du jeune homme en question, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne voit pas deux grands yeux vert émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien. Dire qu'il aurait pu se rompre le cou à cause d'elle la mit dans tous ses états. Elle raffermit sa prise autour du cou du Gryffondor tout en sentant les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui se calmait doucement.

_Mon Dieu ! Quelle frayeur tout de même. Qu'elle idiote d'avoir crié aussi !_

Elle sentit des mains se poser en bas de ses reins et exercer une légère pression lui rendant sa douce étreinte. Elle sourit doucement tout en s'écartant légèrement de lui afin d'observer d'éventuelles blessures dues à sa chute plutôt spectaculaire. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son visage qui lui paraissait étrangement différent. Pas de grand et spectaculaire changement mais d'infimes petits détails qui rendaient son visage plus… Angélique. Sa peau halée semblait beaucoup plus douce et parfaite tout comme ses yeux verts qui brillaient étonnement. Une sculpture taillée par les Dieux dans le plus pur des matériaux. Il était magnifique et tellement plus beau ainsi.

Harry, qui reprenait ses esprits, observait également les changements semblables aux siens qui s'étaient opérés sur son amie. Si un mot devait la décrire, il aurait sans conteste employé celui de "parfaite". Ses cheveux ondulaient magnifiquement jusqu'au bas de ses reins et paraissaient extrêmement doux, ses grands yeux en amande arboraient une couleur noisette légèrement ambrée de toute beauté et ses ailes, ses majestueuses ailes lui donnaient un air espiègle. Elle ressemblait à une Fée à taille humaine ou à une rose qui aurait déployé tous ses tendres pétales.

Il la contempla un instant, le regard perdu sur les courbes de son visage quand soudain il se rappela d'un très infime détail qui, s'il se souvenait bien, n'était pas sensé être présent sur leur anatomie respective. DES AILES !!! Ils avaient des ailes, et pas des petites ailes ridicules ou discrètes, non, bien sûr que non voyons, mais de grandes et gigantesques ailes qui barraient leurs dos. Les siennes trainaient d'ailleurs sur le sol et le dépassaient d'un bon mètre.

_Putain! Putain! Putain! Putain! Putain! __Putain! Putain! Putain! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!! (__NDB : __héhéhéhé!!! complètemen__t vulgaire 'ry!!! j'adoooore!!)_

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir voir à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler avec ça sur le dos, sans se rendre compte que se qu'il faisait était particulièrement ridicule et inutile.

**T'arrête un peu de faire le con oui !!! Tu ne vois pas que, physiquement parlant, tu ne peux PAS regarder ton dos !!! (****NDB : ****MDRRRRRRRRR)**

Énervé, vexé (_Mais ta gueule toi !!!_) et légèrement exaspéré, il s'arrêta brusquement face à sa meilleure amie, qui l'observait comme s'il était devenu fou ou qu'il était une bête de foire, avant de crier d'une voix paniquée :

.. « Hermione ??? Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe Nom de Dieu !!! »

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, une voix froide et cassante s'éleva du lit qui se situait à l'opposé de là où ils se tenaient. Ils firent volte-face dans un sursaut pour observer une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses reins joliment cambrés se redresser lentement dans sa couche avec, semblait il au vue de la main qui cachait son visage, un fort mal de tête. Elle avait une taille fine et une magnifique poitrine ferme et rebondie qui fit violemment rougir Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva doucement sans sembler remarquer les deux gigantesques ailes vertes anis qui barraient son dos :

.. « Monsieur Potter !!! Langage je vous prie !! »

Harry et Hermione restèrent comme deux ronds de flan face à la voix du Professeur Macgonagall qui sortait de la bouche de cette jeune femme qui avait brusquement plaqué ses mains sur sa poitrine nue en rougissant quand elle avait croisé le regard lubrique d'Hermione. Cette dernière, bien que les joues légèrement rosées par la gène, ne put détacher les yeux du corps magnifique de l'enseignante. Elle détailla sans aucune pudeur chaque courbe et trait de ce divin corps, dans l'espoir d'en imprimer toutes les lignes. Une bouffée de chaleur prit place au niveau de son bassin quand elle se souvint qu'il avait allégrement profité d'une certaine zone très érogène et réactive de son Professeur. En ce moment même, une seule pensée fusait dans son esprit troublé par les prémices du désir.

_Je la veux, Merlin, comme je la veux !_

Harry, bien que lui aussi gêné de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer sa Directrice de Maison, resta quelques instants interdit, avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche :

.. « Prof… Professeur Macgonagall ??? C'est bien vous ? »

Minerva, évitant délibérément le regard à la limite du pervers de la jeune préfète, se tourna vers le Survivant avec un rictus agacé :

.. « Mais enfin, qui voulez-vous… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement à la vue des longues et impressionnantes ailes qui siégeaient fièrement sur le dos de son élève. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer une chose aussi frappante. Elles devaient bien mesurer deux mètres de longueur sur un mètre cinquante de largeur. Et elle, elle arrivait à ne rien remarquer.

_Décidément Minerva, tu te fais vieille ma pauvre fille._

Son regard capta un éclat lumineux derrière la jeune fille qui ne cessait de la dévorer des yeux. Une rougeur commença à naitre sur ses joues de pêche au souvenir de ce que le pied de la préfète lui avait procuré la veille, un plaisir incommensurable et, hélas, prohibé. Elle ne devait pas et ne pouvait pas entretenir ce genre de relation avec une élève. C'était affreusement malsain, surtout vis-à-vis de Dumbledor qui lui faisait confiance.

Elle tenta difficilement de détourner son regard du corps si fin et délicat qu'elle avait déjà eu le loisir d'observer avant le repas, pour reporter son attention sur l'éclat lumineux qui avait attiré son attention.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement quand ses yeux se posèrent avec fascination sur les deux fines ailes translucides qui battaient doucement dans le dos de la jeune fille qui la fixait avec une lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Les fines pellicules d'or entouraient délicatement et discrètement la Gryffondor d'un halo de lumière féérique. La finesse et la délicatesse des arabesques qui s'entremêlaient doucement sur le tissu transparent la subjuguait tout comme les rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient sur cette œuvre d'art, l'éblouissant et la charmant aussi sûrement qu'elle était Ecossaise :

.. « Comment… »

Un jeune homme pourvu de gigantesques ailes d'un noir de jais que les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas remarqué se releva sur son lit en marmonnant avec humeur, apparemment énervé d'avoir ainsi été tiré du sommeil:

.. « Qu'est ce qu'il… »

.. « Ho mon Dieu !!! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la cinquième personne qui fixait sans retenue le corps a demi nu du Professeur de Métamorphose qui n'en menait pas large, une main plaquée sur la bouche et une expression de franche incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

Celle-ci se redressa quelque peu en adoptant une posture fière et aristocratique avant de répliquer d'une voix froide et sérieusement agacée, ils ne pouvaient pas débloquer non !! D'accord, elle était vieille et ridée mais tout de même, elle n'était pas si repoussante que cela quand même :

.. « Mais enfin, ne me regardez pas de la sorte Messieurs, cela est extrêmement gênant !!!! Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce qui vous met dans un tel état ??!! »

Le jeune homme au teint cadavérique et aux cheveux noir ébène murmura d'une voix éteinte :

.. « Regardez-vous Minerva… »

Sans s'inquiéter outre mesure du fait qu'un inconnus la nomme par son prénom et malgré le conseil qui pouvait s'avérer fort utile, Minerva ne bougeait pas et ne décrochait pas son regard de celui aussi noir que les plus sombres abysses de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux, elle les connaissait, ce visage ne lui était pas étranger mais… c'était impossible…

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et murmura d'une voix choquée :

.. « Severus ? Est-ce vous ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et observa le jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il avait la peau d'une pâleur inquiétante, de long cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que les siens qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sans mentionner les deux grandes ailes d'un noir profond et d'une forme semblable aux siennes qui ornaient et sublimaient à la perfection son corps d'albâtre. Un Ange des ténèbres.

Harry se rapprocha et se positionna face au jeune homme. Cela ne pouvait pas être son amour…enfin, Professeur.

.. « Severus ? »

Ce dernier se tourna, à la grande déception d'Harry qui se trouva ainsi une nouvelle fois dos à lui, et observa avec fascination le magnifique jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Grand, musclé, la peau légèrement pâle, de longs et lisses cheveux d'un blond pur éclatant qui ondulaient doucement au rythme de ses pas, de magnifiques yeux d'un gris perçant, un torse musclé, une taille toute en finesse et une démarche féline et élégante.

Lucius Malfoy à vingt ans était une véritable bombe sexuelle.

**Putain, mes aïeux ! Une véritable sexe machine oui, regarde moi ce corps à damner un saint et regarde aussi Severus ! Putain !!**

Severus regarda son amant d'un air ébahi. C'était le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux à l'époque de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le grand et magnifique Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, mise a part qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas ses deux magnifiques ailes dorées dans le dos. Il ressemblait à un Ange fait d'or et de lumière. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et cette odeur de rose qu'il dégageait en ce moment même était un pur enchantement pour ses sens. Il lui adressa un doux sourire et se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui avant de se rappeler que personne n'était sensé être au courant pour leur relation. Il se força à détourner son regard de son amant, sinon il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses hormones, pour tomber sur une vision encore plus dévastatrice.

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter torse nu.

Harry Potter et sa bouille d'Ange.

Harry Potter qu'il avait sucé en compagnie de Lucius sous la table de la Grande Salle et cela, durant un dîner en compagnie de tous leurs collègues.

Une rougeur commença à prendre place sur ses joues quand il se souvint, avec une précision époustouflante, de quel gout il avait, de la texture de sa peau, du son si grisant de ses gémissements contenus, de son regard repu et obscurci par le récent plaisir qu'ils lui avaient donné.

_Merlin, il est…magnifique…_

En effet, Harry Potter, les joues rougies sous le regard lubrique de Severus ne sut plus où se mettre et quand en plus un Lucius Malfoy qui comptait bien profiter de la vue de rêve qu'ils avaient devant eux fit de même, il crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Il en avait rêvé, de se voir ainsi observé, avec tellement de désir et de passion, mais le fait d'être dans une infirmerie en compagnie de sa Directrice de Maison et de sa meilleure amie, sans même évoquer leur étrange et troublante…transformation, tranchait quelque peu avec l'ambiance romantique et sensuelle qu'il s'était imaginé. Manifestement, l'observation dont il faisait l'objet par ses deux Professeurs ne semblait aucunement troublée par de si infimes petits détails.

Potter n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, si ce n'est que ses oreilles étaient en pointe, que ses cheveux avaient brutalement poussé jusqu'à sa taille et qu'une paire d'immenses ailes d'une blancheur immaculée barrait son dos. Non, malgré cela, sa transformation, pour ainsi dire, était minime et de ce fait, beaucoup plus belle et délicate. Des yeux légèrement plus en amande, plus brillants, plus perçants. Une peau halée et dorée qui semblait d'une douceur infinie, un torse musclé et parfaitement bien dessiné et des hanches si fines, si étroites qu'à elles seules, elles étaient un appel au viol. Sans parler de cette odeur. Une odeur au parfum subtil et léger de lavande. Envoutant.

Les trois hommes s'observaient avec envie, les yeux pleins d'un désir trop longtemps contenu et trop souvent réprimé. Ils se voulaient. Ils voulaient sentir sur eux, en eux, la chaleur, le gout, le parfum et les mains des autres.

Hermione et Minerva se sentirent soudainement gênées et mal à l'aise. Outre le fait que les trois hommes se fixaient avec une telle intensité que cela semblait insoutenable, elles sentaient de fortes odeurs, pas désagréables, mais trop oppressantes et étrangement menaçantes pour elles. Ces odeurs hérissaient chaque fibre de leurs corps, leurs magies s'en trouvaient agitées et difficilement contenues.

Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de s'éloigner de cette scène qu'elles sentaient beaucoup trop intime pour avoir l'inconvenance de l'observer.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Hermione regarda vaguement autour d'elle à la recherche d'un tee-shirt ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse la recouvrir un peu plus que ses mains. Bien qu'ayant pris elle-même toutes les initiatives lors du repas, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était à présent affreusement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa Professeur qui restait silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_Mon Dieu ! Elle est si…belle._

Sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers la droite, faisant ainsi basculer ses longs cheveux sombres sur son épaule dénudée à la peau pâle. Ses longues mains fines cachaient mal aux yeux de la préfète une généreuse poitrine ferme et ronde, des hanches bien dessinées qui paraissaient encore plus belles grâce au large bas de pyjama de l'infirmerie, sans parler de ses ailes, ses si magnifiques ailes aux plumes vert pâle strié d'éclats dorés, une pure merveille, un enchantement pour les yeux. Et son visage, si fin, si doux, si serein, il renfermait une expression de sagesse et de calme qui plongeait la jeune fille dans une douce béatitude. Elle sourit doucement en observant ses yeux verts d'eau si brillants sous les rayons du soleil salvateur alors qu'une expression songeuse et légèrement inquiète se lisait dans son regard troublé.

_Si belle, si fragile, si jeune…_

Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, de son point de vue, c'était littéralement de la pédophilie, même si elle était majeure, entretenir une relation autre que celle Élève/Professeur était inconcevable malgré les événements survenus contre sa volonté durant le repas.

**Tu es sûre de cela Minerva ? Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir désiré ? Franchement, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu étais contre, tu aurais facilement pu l'empêcher de te caresser, de te donner du plaisir, de te faire jouir aussi fort, aussi longtemps…**

Minerva souffla de lassitude sous le regard triste de son élève. Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'entiche ainsi de la jeune fille ? Bon sang ! Elle était en âge d'être sa Grand-Mère, que Diable !!!

.. « Mais vous ne l'êtes pas… »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voie douce près de son oreille et en sentant un corps se serrer contre le sien. Elle rougit d'embarras en sentant la poitrine nue de son élève contre ses mains et ses avant bras. Sa peau était si douce et cette odeur de violette qu'elle dégageait était si délectable. Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner ne serait ce qu'une seule fois ? Juste une seule fois ?

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir face au regard résigné de son ainée. Elle semblait en plein débat intérieur et à la vue de ses expressions faciales qui allaient de la colère à la détermination, elle savait que c'était très mauvais pour elle, et cela, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait son cœur battre pour quelqu'un, elle sentait son souffle se tarir quand ses yeux croisaient les siens, elle avait envie de rire, de chanter sa joie, de danser, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger savait ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer. Oui, ce devait être cela dont tout le monde parlait. Ce fameux coup de foudre.

Mais son cœur qui battait si fort se serra brutalement quand elle entendit le murmure convaincu et résigné de sa Professeur de métamorphose :

.. « Bon sang ! Je pourrais être sa Grand-Mère… »

Théoriquement, oui, elle était même plus âgée que sa Grand-Mère maternelle, mais, la femme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien d'une femme mûre ou âgée. Non, devant elle se dressait un Ange de beauté et de jeunesse. Devant elle, se tenait la Minerva Macgonagall de vingt ans. Une jeune femme magnifique qui faisait étrangement battre son cœur. Elle sourit doucement en s'approchant lentement de l'écossaise et silencieusement, elle enroula ses bras nus autour du cou de sa Directrice tout en murmurant dans un souffle douloureux d'une voix douce :

.. « Mais vous ne l'êtes pas… vous êtes celle que j'ai choisi… »

Et elle serra la brune contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le put, sans se préoccuper de son sursaut face à ce contact intime, sans se soucier des petits frissons qu'elle sentait sur cette peau si douce. Si elle ne voulait pas d'elle, elle ferait tout pour la conquérir et la séduire. Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage quand elle sentit les bras timide de sa Professeur quitter sa poitrine pour se réfugier autour de sa taille, tout en l'attirant possesivement contre elle, peau contre peau, faisant peu de cas des règles élémentaires de bienséance entre une élève et son Professeur. Elles voulaient s'évader.

Hermione reposa sa tête dans le cou de la brune et huma une douce odeur de lilas, cette même odeur qui l'avait réveillé, cette même odeur qui attisait en elle une flamme de désir brûlant. Sentir les mains de l'être aimé caresser si doucement le creux de ses reins, sentir contre elle son corps à demi nu se presser si avidement contre le sien, ressentir autant d'émotions si enivrantes, si plaisantes qu'elle se sentait heureuse, comblée, complète.

Elle ferma les yeux, voulant savourer pleinement ce contact si ardemment désiré. Une douce musique Moldue retentit dans ses oreilles et dans son cœur, une musique dont elle connaissait par cœur les paroles pour l'avoir écoutée de si nombreuses fois en espérant ressentir elle aussi ce sentiment qui unissait autant de personnes entre elles, ce sentiment aussi magnifique que terrible, ce sentiment si puissant qui avait permis la survie de l'humanité.

_L'amour._

Une musique qu'elle aurait rêvé partager avec Minerva, là, maintenant, car dans ses bras, elle voulait y rester, éternellement…

Minerva resserra son étreinte contre la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait plus lutter. Comment était ce possible de ressentir autant d'émotions en l'espace d'une seule journée? Était-ce cela, un coup de foudre ? Un simple regard ou un simple geste qui vous font subitement tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse ?

_Amoureuse._

Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel besoin de pouvoir toucher une personne telle qu'Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle déferlante d'émotions en étant serrée dans les bras d'une personne. Et elle voulait y rester, éternellement…

.

.

_**Maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux qu'avant  
Je peux te faire part de mes sentiments**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minerva sursauta quand elle entendit une musique retentir dans sa tête, une mélodie lente et douce. Une chanson d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie et qui raisonnait doucement dans sa tête, dans son esprit, dans son cœur.

Hermione se décala légèrement afin de pouvoir observer le visage de la femme qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de sept ans et dont elle était tombée amoureuse en l'espace de seulement vingt-quatre heures.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**  
Nos cœurs se sont rapprochés  
Je désire le toucher **_

.

.

La jeune préfète tendit doucement sa main et la posa à plat sur la poitrine de sa Professeur qui l'observait, sans bouger. Elle sentit sous ses doigts la douce palpitation rythmique des battements cardiaques de la femme qui avait dérobé son cœur. Elle caressa doucement l'emplacement où se trouvait l'organe de vie avant de relever lentement la tête vers ce visage si familier et pourtant inconnu.

_**Et te prouver malgré tout  
Que nos différences ne furent que délivrance**_

La jeune fille fit un doux sourire à sa Professeur avant de lui saisir la main et de la poser sur l'emplacement où se trouvait son propre cœur. Minerva sentit sous ses doigts les battements réguliers du cœur de la jeune femme. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire qu'il battait pour elle et uniquement pour elle.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

.

.

_**Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'ai trouvé**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Elle tendit sa main libre et caressa délicatement la joue d'Hermione qui pencha légèrement la tête afin de ressentir pleinement ce doux touché qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa Professeur et l'effleura, doucement.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**  
Quand tu me dis que je suis, celle que t'as choisi  
Mon cœur s'emballe, sous ton charme  
Je ne peux te dire bye, bye**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hermione gloussa et redressa la tête tandis que Minerva se rapprochait d'elle, presque timidement.

La préfète des rouge et or remonta lentement sa main vers le visage quelque peu rougi de son vis-à-vis, effleurant délicatement au passage sa peau si douce, avant de passer cette même main sur la nuque et dans les cheveux de sa Professeur. Elle lui sourit tendrement et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celle de la brune, dont la respiration c'était quelque peu précipitée.

.

.

_**Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée**__**  
**__**Celle que mon cœur a toujours désirée**__**  
**__**La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps, toujours ensemble  
Eternellement**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

C'était juste un léger effleurement, plus doux que les ailes délicates d'un papillon, plus léger que la douce caresse d'une plume, plus délicat que les pétales d'une rose. Une simple pression, timide, indécise mais promesse de tellement de bonheur. Chacune sentait son cœur battre à un rythme élevé, chacune sentait encore plus intensément l'odeur qui émanaient de l'autre, chacune ressentait un ardent désir de plus de contact.

Hermione recula légèrement, donnant ainsi à Minerva la possibilité de se rétracter si elle le désirait vraiment, mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas ainsi et elle saisit brusquement la taille de la plus jeune, permettant ainsi à leur visage de se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Jamais, elle ne la laissera partir, jamais.

Elle venait de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie

.

.

_**J'ai fait mon choix  
Il ne reste que toi  
**_

.

.

Un sourire, un regard, une promesse.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Déclarer ma flamme  
Ne suffirait pas  
Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi  
**_

.

.

Une caresse, aussi légère et douce qu'une brise d'été, fit naître de délicieux frissons sur sa peau. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, seules les paroles de la chanson qu'elles partageaient entre elles comptaient, seuls ces mots chantés avec douceur avaient vraiment une signification. Un accord silencieux, le début d'une histoire à deux.

.

.

_**Tu as bouleversé  
Toute mon existence**_

.

.

Oui, en l'espace d'une seule journée, son existence se voyait totalement chamboulée, et ceci pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux ondulés et bouclés d'Hermione, qui avait caché son visage au creux de son cou, procurant ainsi à sa peau de doux frissons de plaisir sous le souffle chaud qu'elle exaltait. Un délice de sensations, un mets raffiné riche en émotions…

_L'amour._

.

.

_**Je ne peux pas demeurer dans le silence  
Quand je te verrais  
Il me faudra trouver la force de te dire tout ça  
**_

.

.

La Professeur de Métamorphose recula légèrement, faisant ainsi apparaitre le regard interrogateur et inquiet de la jeune préfète qui perdit subitement sa source de chaleur et de bien-être. La peur s'insinua en elle comme un venin mortel circulant dans les veines. Maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté, à cette fameuse et délicieuse sensation de bonheur et de plénitude, elle ne voulait plus s'en passer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas…

L'écossaise lui fit un tendre sourire avant de murmurer dans un souffle fragile :

.. « Je t'aime… »

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son visage à l'entente de ses deux mots. Des larmes de soulagements, des larmes de bonheur, des larmes de joie pour deux simples mots qu'elle n'osait s'imaginer lui être un jour destinés, deux simples mots, uniquement pour elle.

Elle offrit un sourire éblouissant de sincérité à la plus âgée, qui sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique, et elle la serra fortement contre son corps secoué de spasmes en lui soufflant avec émotion et soulagement :

.. « Si tu savais… si tu savais comme je t'aime… je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… »

.

.

_**Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée**__**  
**__**Celle que mon cœur a toujours désirée**__**  
**__**La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps, toujours ensemble  
Eternellement**_

.

.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, s'apprivoisant, se découvrant lentement, sensuellement. De douces caresses aussi légères que l'air mais aussi passionnées que les flammes. Les mains explorèrent chastement le corps de l'autre, voulant simplement profiter de la douceur de la peau qu'elles découvraient et imprimer chaque courbe du corps de l'autre, tandis que leurs langues commençaient timidement à se caresser.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, à l'aide de ses deux mains posées sur la nuque de la professeur, elle plaqua plus fortement les lèvres de Minerva contre les siennes, profitant ainsi d'un baiser plus exigent, plus sauvage. La langue de la jeune préfète s'aventura doucement dans la bouche de sa conjointe qui poussa un faible gémissement de plaisir qui lui électrisa les sens et déversa dans le creux de ses riens un feu brûlant de passion et de désir.

.

.

_**Prends le même chemin que moi  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Elle commença doucement à onduler des hanches contre sa Professeur qui la guida, les yeux clos et les lèvres soudées vers le lit le plus proche sur lequel elles basculèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser.

.

.

_**Jamais se séparer**_

.

.

Les doigts de Minerva remontèrent doucement jusqu'aux mains de la jeune fille qu'elle serra fortement en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

.

.

_**Vieillir auprès de toi**_

.

.

Minerva cessa son baiser et jeta un petit regard interrogateur et brillant de mille feux vers la jeune fille qui, le souffle court et les joues rougies de plaisir, était alanguie indécemment sous elle. Ses fines ailes brillantes et étincelantes comme l'astre nocturne reposaient sur la couverture d'une blancheur immaculée où se trouvaient leurs deux corps.

La jeune Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

.

.

_**Je l'ai toujours désirée**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minerva lui offrit un grand sourire reconnaissant qui la fit légèrement glousser avant de replonger sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées de son élève qui ne demandait pas mieux.

.

.

_**Tu es celle que j'ai toujours recherchée**__**  
**__**Celle que mon cœur a toujours désirée**__**  
**__**La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps, toujours ensemble  
Eternellement**_

.

.

La musique s'arrêta délicatement, mais aucune d'elle ne s'en soucia car maintenant elle raisonnera toujours dans leurs cœurs.

Comment ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Deux femmes qui se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années, dont la différence d'âge est aberrante et choquante, deux femmes amoureuses l'une de l'autre au bout de si peu de temps.

Certains se demanderont sûrement comment elles ont pu s'avouer en un laps de temps aussi restreint qu'elles s'aimaient, d'autres se demanderont simplement comment elles peuvent s'aimer ?

Oui, comment ? Et bien, si vous leur posez la question, aucune d'entre elles ne pourra vous donner de réponse précise, après tout il n'y a aucune logique dans leurs actes…

Qui plus est, ne dit-on pas que l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Oui, il n'y a aucun raisonnement, juste des sensations, un besoin, une envie brûlante et incontrôlable. Peut-être qu'elles s'aimaient depuis plus longtemps ou peut-être que quelque chose de plus fort et plus puissant les contrôle…

Quelque chose de… Pur.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion et ferveur, sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait autour d'elles. Et pourtant, si elles avaient ouvert les yeux à cet instant là, elles auraient vu qu'un halo de lumière bleuté, rosâtre et verdâtre émanait d'elles. Elles auraient vu que cette douce lumière protectrice les cachait à la vue de tous, elles auraient vu que c'était leur magie qui se mouvait autour d'elles, elles auraient compris qu'à présent, leurs magies ne formaient plus qu'une…

Elles furent brutalement interrompues par un gémissement sonore suivit d'un bruit de chute…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa Professeur de Métamorphose s'éloigner quelque peu d'eux tout en se dirigeant vers le lit de cette dernière, qui se trouvait stratégiquement à une distance assez raisonnable de lui et n'était donc pas à portée de voix.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Severus et Lucius ne le lâchaient pas des yeux et c'était terriblement…excitant.

Lucius Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'être un homme raisonnable. Il ne prenait jamais de décision hâtive et ne faisait pas de choix sans avoir au préalable calculé toutes les possibilités de menace éventuelle qui pourraient ensuite l'incommoder ou lui porter préjudice. Il examinait méticuleusement les avantages comme les inconvénients puis il décidait de ce qui devait être fait. Un Malfoy ne fonce jamais tête baissée. Telle était une des règles élémentaires de cette illustre famille. Qui plus est, cette règle faisait la fierté des Serpentards, qui ne prenaient de choix qu'en fonction des intérêts que cela pouvait leur apporter.

Oui, Lucius Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'être un homme raisonnable.

Tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Car si un Malfoy se devait de rester de glace, Lucius ne pouvait garder la tête froide face à un jeune Gryffondor, qu'il avait ardemment détesté, et qu'il désirait a présent tout aussi ardemment, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait de surcroit quasiment nu face a lui.

Oui, Lucius Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'être un homme raisonnable…mais il n'était pas un Saint.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha lentement du jeune élu d'une démarche féline et sensuelle sans le quitter des yeux. Il eut le plaisir de le voir déglutir difficilement, ses joues prenant une délicate teinte rosée, ses yeux semblants s'animer d'un éclat de désir brûlant, sa respiration semblant devenir légèrement plus haletante et ses membres être parcouru de petits tremblements.

Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'arrêta au côté de Severus qui observait lui aussi avec une envie visible au fond de ses prunelles ténébreuses le jeune Gryffondor. Sans quitter des yeux le Survivant, Lucius posa sa main sur les pectoraux pâles et finement dessinés de son conjoint.

Severus sursauta très légèrement et tourna son regard vers le blond qui souriait doucement sans lâcher des yeux l'objet de son désir. La main posée sur son torse se fit caressante et sensuelle. Les fins doigts caressaient doucement sa clavicule avant de descendre avec une lenteur torturante vers ses tétons dressés par le désir. Il gémit sourdement lorsque ces mêmes doigts le pincèrent légèrement avant de continuer leur course lascive jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il ferma légèrement les yeux sous le toucher divin de son amant avant de les rouvrir en grand quand la main se pressa contre son entre-jambe dressée par le désir. Son regard se posa sur un Harry Potter excité par la vision de ses deux fantasmes jouant au jeu de la séduction.

Le Serpentard brun sourit doucement, sachant pertinemment ce que désirait Lucius en lui prodiguant ces caresses sous les yeux de leur chimère commune.

_Tu veux jouer Lucius, on va jouer… _

Severus fit un sourire séducteur au jeune homme face à lui qui l'observait avec désir, avant de placer sa propre main sur celle de son amant qui commençait doucement à palper son sexe dressé. Il saisit le fin poignet de son amour qu'il fit remonter légèrement jusqu'à son nombril, avant de le plonger langoureusement dans son pantalon de coton blanc, seul et unique rempart à sa nudité, mais qui ne cachait absolument pas la partie la plus réactive de son anatomie, qui semblait d'ailleurs apprécier grandement le toucher.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit quand il comprit que son doux amant avait saisit le message silencieux qui transparaissait derrière ses gestes intimes.

Rendre le Gryffondor fou de désir.

Lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Sa main toucha délicatement le sexe dur et dressé du brun, sur lequel il imprima un doux mouvement de va-et-vient lascif qui fit gémir de volupté l'homme qui subissait avec joie son toucher gracile. Sans quitter des yeux le visage rougi du Survivant, il ôta doucement ses doigts de la verge de son amant avant de les porter à sa bouche pour les sucer avidement, sensuellement, tout en gémissant doucement de plaisir.

Il vit avec satisfaction le jeune brun se mordre férocement les lèvres et détourner le regard vers le sol avant de clore hermétiquement les yeux tout en respirant profondément.

Il échangea un bref regard avec son amant qui lui rendit son sourire légèrement sadique et transpirant le vice et la luxure. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils s'approchèrent lentement du jeune homme qui respirait difficilement et qui tremblait quelque peu, le corps assaillit de divins frissons de plaisir, comme le prouvait la protubérance assez importante qui se dessinait entre ses jambes musclées. Ils sursautèrent néanmoins quand ils virent avec stupéfaction les grandes ailes blanches de leur doux fantasme se rétracter à leur approche avant de disparaitre progressivement dans le dos du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ne laissant derrière elles que deux fines cicatrices, seules preuves de leur existence.

Si les deux Serpentards avaient été attentifs aux cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques Ailées quand ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard, ils auraient su que le fait que les ailes d'une créature se rétractent signifiait l'acceptation de la domination de celui qui l'approchait.

Mais ils ne le savaient pas… tout du moins… pas encore…

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Severus qui, une fois remis de sa surprise, se concentra sur une musique qu'il avait vaguement entendu lors d'un raid de Mangemorts dans un foyer de jeunes adolescents. L'air et les paroles lui avaient en effet tout de suite plu, à un tel point qu'il s'était arrêté pour l'écouter entièrement. Cela l'avait excité et il était persuadé qu'il pourrait s'avérer être intéressant d'en faire profiter le jeune brun qui tentait vainement de retrouver son calme.

Il s'approcha du Gryffondor tout en souriant victorieusement quand les premières notes raisonnèrent avec force dans sa tête.

.. « Legelimens… »

_Essaye donc de résister à cela mon jeune Lion…_

Harry observait avec une fascination quasiment obscène, les longs doigts fins de son Ange Blond parcourir avec langueur le torse pâle et musclé de son Ange Brun. Il sentit les prémices du désir commençaient à enflammer son bas ventre qui se réveilla progressivement, au même rythme que la langoureuse descente des doigts jusqu'à la lisière de la décence. Il se reteint de gémir quand il croisa le regard d'acier brillant de luxure et de débauche posé sur lui, pour lui. Il tenta de se contenir quand il vit la fine main du Maitre de Potions se poser sur celle plus délicate du Professeur d'Arithmancie et la plonger sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Son sexe vibra douloureusement à l'entente du divin gémissement qui sortit des fines lèvres de Severus. Il serra ses propres lèvres quand il devina, à travers le tissu de coton, les lents mouvements du poignet autour de la verge tendue. Sa respiration se précipita et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer doucement sous les regards flamboyants de désir de ses Professeurs qui ne cessaient de le fixer. Il baissa violemment la tête quand il vit les doigts sortir de la prison de tissu qui les protégeaient de son regard et se diriger vers les lèvres finement ourlées du blond qui les suça avidement avec un regard plus que suggestif.

_J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus… Ils sont si…Hummmm…_

**Bandant, chéris, bandant. **

_Oui, bandant à tel point que ça fait mal._

**Demande leur de te soulager mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus que ravis de réitérer l'expérience de la Grande Salle. Et puis, tu ne demandes que ça alors, va y ! Chauffe les !**

_Ta gueule…_

**Pourquoi ****cherches-tu**** à résister? Ils sont à quelques centimètres de toi, ils se CARESSENT devant toi sans te lâcher des yeux ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS POUR COMPRENDRE QU'ILS VEULENT TE BAISER PUTAIN !!!**

_Arrête… Tais-toi…Je t'en prie… Tais-toi…_

Il sentait tout son corps trembler, une pure lame de plaisir le balaya violemment, à tel point qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Cette chaleur qui le consumer était si bonne, il avait tellement envie et besoin de se soulager. Une seconde vague plus violente le submergea, le faisant trembler plus brutalement, et vrilla violemment son sexe quand il sentit la délicieuse odeur de lys et de rose envahir ses narines, augmentant vertigineusement son désir. Toute à sa concentration pour tenter de contrôler ses pulsions de mâle en rut, il sentit vaguement une très légère douleur sur toute la largeur de son dos et mettant cela sur le compte de ses terminaisons nerveuses, il ferma encore plus fortement ses yeux, le plongeant ainsi dans un noir total et silencieux seulement troublé par le léger frottement d'un tissu qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui avec une langueur torturante.

Il sursauta violemment quand les premières notes d'une musique à l'aspect brutal raisonnèrent avec force dans sa tête et il crut mourir quand il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et une bouche se perdre dans son cou.

Un frisson de plaisir le traversa quand les lèvres de son Maitre de Potions caressèrent ou plutôt effleurèrent la peau tendre de son cou. Ce n'était même pas un baiser, juste une tendre caresse aussi légère que l'air et pourtant son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ferma les yeux quand il vit Lucius se rapprocher de lui, ses grandes ailes semblant briller plus fortement encore sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'infirmerie, un Ange de lumière.

.

.

_**Put me on the table  
Make me say your name**_

.

.

Les mains de Lucius caressèrent ses joues avant de descendre le long de son cou qui subissait déjà les assauts effrénés de la talentueuse bouche du brun, avant de rejoindre son torse et ses tétons. Les longs doigts fins et agiles le caressèrent doucement, avec délicatesse et tendresse, jouant avec ses boutons de chair dressés de plaisir. Harry sentit sa tête tourner et son sexe vibrer douloureusement quand la bouche humide de Lucius lécha et embrassa doucement un de ses tétons.

Il sentit sa peau se hérisser de frissons de pur plaisir.

Les doigts continuèrent leur course folle jusqu'à atteindre la taille fine du Gryffondor, le faisant gémir de volupté. Deux mains le soulevèrent pour le poser brutalement sur une petite table mobile sur laquelle étaient posé des potions de soins sûrement confectionnées par le Maitre de Potions. Toujours derrière lui, Severus se mit à onduler des hanches contre les fesses bombées et cambrées du jeune brun qui serrait fortement les lèvres afin de ne pas donner trop vite satisfaction à son tourmenteur.

.

.

**If I can't remember  
Then give me all your pain  
**

.

.

Lucius se rapprocha lentement des deux hommes, sans faire de bruit, tout en observant avec un désir brusquement accru son amant embrasser tendrement la nuque offerte du Survivant qui s'abandonnait totalement entre les bras du Serpentard. Voir ce visage si rougi, cette bouche ouverte sur des gémissements silencieux, entendre cette respiration si laborieuse et voir ses hanches qui ne pouvaient cesser de remuer d'avant en arrière, comme prises d'une frénésie incontrôlable et sans nom...tout cela lui fit perdre son propre contrôle.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues en sueur du jeune homme qui soupira de plaisir à son contact. Son regard se porta sur son amant qui le fixait avec défiance alors que sa bouche était toujours active sur le cou du Gryffondor qui commençait à se colorer de mauve. Ils échangèrent un sourire rempli de luxure et, sans prêter attention à son sexe gorgé de plaisir, il fit doucement descendre ses mains le long de la gorge de l'Elu, tout en caressant légèrement son propre amant, avant que ses longs doigts ne décident de torturer les renflements érogènes du Survivant qui n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux troubles vers le blond quand ce dernier décida d'explorer les chairs de son très prochainement amant avec sa bouche.

Lucius sentait avec ravissement le corps du jeune brun trembler et s'alanguir contre lui de manière follement indécente sous son regard scrutateur et appréciateur. Il avait vraiment hâte de le goutter à nouveau.

Un sourire séducteur prit place sur le visage aristocratique du Serpentard. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme qui se trouvait quasiment allongé sur le Directeur des Serpentards occupé à meurtrir sa gorge, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les joues rougies, la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et de doux frissons de plaisir et de désir de plus en plus difficilement contrôlable.

Une vision de pure débauche, d'une luxure et d'un érotisme rare. Il avait follement envie de le baiser à même cette table, dans cette infirmerie.

Il murmura d'une voie lascive qui fit trembler le Survivant.

.. « Laisse toi faire… »

.

.

_**I can sit and listen  
Or I can make you scream  
**_

.

.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, pas qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller aux mains de ses deux fantasmes, mais il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un jouet dont les deux plus âgés allaient se servir pour ensuite le jeter une fois qu'ils auront obtenu satisfaction.

Mais comment résister, comment résister quand les lèvres de l'homme que vous aimez caressent sensuellement la peau de votre corps ?

Comment lutter quand les mains du second vous caressent lascivement le torse ?

On ne peut pas lutter. Alors, même s'il était persuadé qu'il le regretterait amèrement plus tard, il s'abandonna entièrement au bon vouloir des deux Serpents.

Voyant cela, Lucius sourit à Severus qui embrassait avec dévotion la peau tendre du cou qui l'attirait inexorablement). Sentir la vie pulser contre ses lèvres lui donnait envie de mordre dans cette carotide palpitante. Il rongea cependant son frein, sentant au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait être fait maintenant et de façon aussi négligée, Harry n'étant pas que de la vulgaire nourriture que l'on tue uniquement pour s'abreuver. Il était quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus beau encore qu'un morceau de viande, une partie de lui.

Severus ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi l'idée de s'abreuver de sang s'imposait à lui comme quelque chose de normal et de logique…

Plantant ses yeux noirs abysse dans ceux de métal en fusion de son amant, il le vit lui sourire doucement avant de se placer à genoux entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme qui n'était plus que gémissements.

.

.

_**Kiss it and make it better  
Just put your trust in me  
**_

.

.

Harry poussa une plainte de pur plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres fines de son principal tourmenteur remonter le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à la peau sensible de son oreille. Il crispa ses mains autour de la table sur laquelle on l'avait assis et tenta en vain de régulariser sa respiration chaotique. Les yeux clos, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les lèvres rougies d'avoir étaient trop mordues, le torse recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, Harry Potter offrait à Lucius Malfoy une vision des plus…alléchante.

Le blond se pencha légèrement, toujours à genoux, le visage face à l'entre-jambe déformé par une protubérance importante. Il sourit doucement avant de baisser brutalement le pantalon inutile du jeune Gryffondor qui ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux qu'il baissa vers le visage pâle du Serpentard. La respiration coupée, Harry ne bougeait plus. L'Aristocrate avait sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe dressé par le plaisir et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son prépuce qui lui envoyait par décharges violentes de brusques spasmes de plaisir.

Lucius observait avec perversité le regard trouble et flou de son élève, ses yeux qui le suppliaient de le prendre en bouche alors que son corps tout entier se tendait vers lui afin qu'il le libère de cette tension trop difficile à supporter. Mais il voulait que ce soit Harry qui le lui demande, qu'il lui montre clairement ce qu'il voulait.

Quand Severus mordit doucement le lobe d'Harry, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement, ce qui incita plus que succinctement Lucius à se rapprocher d'avantage de l'objet de ses désirs.

Harry se cambra brutalement en arrière, le souffle coupé, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux quand une bouche chaude et humide l'engloutit totalement.

.

.

_**  
Oh my God, go a little slower  
Oh my God, what was that again  
La da da, let me feel you baby  
Let me in, 'cause I understand  
Let me feel you baby  
'Cause I understand  
**_

.

.

Harry ferma brutalement les yeux, et ses doigts blanchis qu'il agrippait au coin de la table comme si sa vie en dépendait l'indifféraient totalement. Une seule chose comptait encore, cette bouche divine qui lui faisait connaitre les affres les plus torrides du plaisir. Il sentait avec une précision divine chaque mouvement de langue du Serpentard, il ressentait avec volupté son sexe dur et frémissant se faire doucement aspirer dans cette antre si chaude, si douce, si bonne et il jouissait follement de la sensation de sa queue buttant avec force au fond de la gorge de son Ange blond qui pinçait les lèvres autour de lui. Si bon, si chaud, il était à sa place, entre les deux hommes qui dirigeaient son cœur et son âme.

Sa main, comme mue par une vie propre, se dirigea vers la tête du blond qui le suçait comme on dégusterait une glace particulièrement savoureuse. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux fluides et soyeux du blond. Il adorait ça. Caresser les cheveux de l'homme qui le suçait avec tant d'application, appuyer sur cette tête pour demander plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus loin…

C'était merveilleux et divin, une sensation de douce et délectable plénitude, la monté progressive et dévastatrice d'un plaisir sans fin et sans contrôle. Severus continuait d'embrasser son cou, sa joue, son oreille et sa seconde main vint se perdre dans les cheveux sombres tandis qu'inconsciemment il penchait le plus possible sa tête sur le côté afin de s'offrir sans vergogne au Directeur des vert et argent.

Et il adorait ça…

.

.

_**I understand it all  
Now climb my sugar walls**_

.

.

Severus, qui voyait avec délectation son amant sucer le jeune home alangui dans ses bras, se pencha vers l'oreille de ce dernier en murmurant d'une voix suave, basse et profonde:

.. « Regarde-le… Regarde sa bouche sucer ton sexe si dur… regarde sa langue te lécher comme si tu étais une douce cerise au goût fruité, écoute ses gémissements… sens les raisonner contre ton sexe si dur…Hummmm si dur… Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ? Quand il te suce comme ça, quand il te prend entièrement dans sa bouche… sens ses doigts te caresser alors que cette bouche profane ton sexe suintant de plaisir… ça t'excite n'est-ce pas, mes paroles t'excitent ? Réponds-moi, tu aimes ça ? Oui, comme ça, bouge tes hanches au même rythme que sa bouche… oui, n'aie pas peur… ne te contrôle pas, savoure… baise sa bouche… fait lui mal… il adore ça… oui… tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? »

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**  
**__**Problem solved it's dissolved  
with the solvent know as spit**_

.

.

.. « Oui, écoute le gémir, regarde le te sucer, regarde ton sexe disparaitre entièrement dans sa bouche chaude et humide… Humm… C'est bon n'est-ce pas? Ne te contrôle pas… oui, comme ça vas y… ça l'excite, hummmm… défonce lui la bouche… oui, voila, c'est bon, tu le sens… tu sens ses dents râper contre ta verge, tu sens les premières gouttes de ton sperme salir ses lèvres… oui, ça t'excite… Continue, oui, plus vite, plus fort, vas y… »

.

.

_**Lickity lick not too quick it's a  
Slick ride make my mink slide  
'Cause we're all pink inside**_

.

.

Les muscles bandés au maximum, le corps raide et la respiration haletante, Harry Potter succomba à la voie grave et profonde, il succomba à la chaleur de ce souffle proférant des paroles salaces que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais qui raisonnaient directement dans son sexe prisonnier dans un cocon de chaleur transpirant le vice.

Il baissa ses yeux verts obscurcis par le plaisir et croisa un regard de braise, un regard de métal en fusion, un regard gris perle aussi flamboyant que l'astre diurne, un regard de luxure où brillait une étincelle de pure débauche. Il mordit ses lèvres en fixant ses yeux si insoutenables de par leur beauté froide. Il observait en gémissent son sexe luisant de salive disparaitre dans la divine bouche de Lucius, il voyait sa langue s'enrouler autour de son érection, il sentait ses lèvres si douces glisser tout le long de sa verge tendue à l'extrême. Une vision qu'il avait ardemment rêvée, une vision qui fit redoubler d'ardeur le blond.

.

.

_**  
**__**This can be really easy  
It doesn't have to be hard**_

.

.

Lucius engloba entièrement le sexe palpitant et frémissant du jeune Gryffondor avec un petit soupir de contentement.

Il adorait cela.

Sucer son partenaire lui conférait un rôle de dominant qu'il adorait porter. Il contrôlait tout, la cadence, la monté du plaisir jusqu'à la délivrance tant espérée. Ce sexe qu'il meurtrissait de sa bouche mutine était si plein de vie qu'il avait hâte de le mener jusqu'au summum du plaisir. Il avait hâte de goutter une seconde fois le sperme chaud du jeune homme qui avait su capturer son cœur. Il le voulait aussi ardemment qu'il avait voulu Severus.

Et il l'aurait…

Il saisit son propre sexe douloureux et imprima un vif mouvement de va-et-vient violent. Il sentit avec plaisir les premières gouttes de liquide séminal s'échapper de la verge tendue et palpitante sur laquelle il jouait de sa langue quand il entendit la voix profonde de son amant percer à travers les paroles de la musique qui raisonnait toujours plus fort dans leur tête.

Il trouva cela terriblement excitant, les paroles salaces murmurées au creux de l'oreille, des paroles si sales, si choquantes… Hummmm…

Il poussa un long gémissement rauque qui accentua considérablement les cris du jeune Gryffondor. Ses gémissements, ses plaintes, ses chuchotements sans sens ni logique, ses cris, ses hurlements, ses soupirs, tout, absolument tout se qui venait du Survivant était une douce mélodie aux oreilles des deux hommes.

Comment peut-on être aussi attiré et dépendant d'une personne en si peu de temps ?

Comment le désir peut-il devenir si puissant que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'entraver ?

.

.

_**Here baby let me show you  
I'll have ya, climbing up the walls**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Severus eu un sourire entendu quand il vit le Professeur d'Arithmancie prendre avec un plaisir manifeste l'érection qui semblait douloureuse du jeune Gryffondor au plus profond de sa gorge.

Lucius adorait cela et il était bien placé pour le savoir… Certains pensaient que se mettre à genoux de la sorte était dégradant et prouvait sa soumission.

Quelle connerie !

Le véritable dominant était celui qui prodiguait tout le plaisir, celui qui restait debout n'étant alors plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante de plaisir.

Il sentit le jeune homme basculer contre lui et sa tête se poser sur son épaule découvrant ainsi au niveau de sa bouche ce cou qui commençait sérieusement à l'obséder grandement. Ce corps alangui et gémissent entre ses bras n'était pour lui que pur volupté. Il sentait son souffle saccadé contre sa joue et entendait ses soupirs de bien-être si près de son oreille que son sexe, déjà durement éprouvé, se durcissait d'avantage si c'était possible. Se retenant de gémir de plaisir quand le jeune homme commença à onduler des hanches contre lui, il se mit à lui murmurer des paroles de son propre cru au creux de l'oreille.

.

.

_**You got all the problems  
I think that I can solve**_  
_**Why don't you come in here baby  
Why don't we sit and talk**_

.

.

Harry gémissait à en perdre haleine, ses hanches ondulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Les yeux mi-clos, les phalanges blanchies contre les coins de la table qu'il agrippait avec force pour ne pas se perdre dans les méandres tumultueux et obsédants du plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Lucius qui le fixait tout en s'afférant sur son sexe sans aucune pudeur. Cette bouche mutine lui offrait sans réserve des délices de plaisir qui déferlaient en grande vague dans chaque fibre de son être, son corps entier tremblait sous les assauts répétés du blond, sans compter les baisers et les caresses que lui offrait le brun dans son dos. Il se cambra violemment et bougea plus frénétiquement ses hanches tout en maintenant tendrement la tête du blond et place, il allait venir, oui…

.. « Han… oui, oui, oui… hummmmmmhannnn… plus vite… Je t'en prie… han… oui… je t'en prie… vas-y… oui… han… han… hummmmm… »

Lucius, sentant que le plus jeune ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et grisé par cette voix suppliante et chevrotante qui le suppliait de la plus exquise des façons, accéléra brutalement ses succions répétées sur le sexe dont s'écoulait de plus en plus abondamment un liquide doux amer. Il approchait lui même de la délivrance et accéléra violemment sa propre prise sur son sexe tremblant. Ses lèvres se pincèrent brusquement autour du prépuce gorgé de sang de l'élu pendant qu'un long gémissement rauque lui échappait, son corps se tendant et se crispant violemment tandis qu'il jouissait à longs jets entre ses doigts fins qui se resserraient par à coups autour de sa verge dressée.

Harry poussa un cri rauque quand il sentit l'Aristocrate accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements oraux, quand ses lèvres l'emprisonnèrent, quand la langue aspira son gland rougi et suintant. Et en même temps qu'un long gémissement se répercutait contre ses chairs hyper sensibles, son corps était assailli de frissons et de tremblements convulsifs, sans compter la sueur qui le recouvrait entièrement.

Il sentit Severus pincer ses tétons et mordiller son cou et soudain ce fut trop.

Il saisit brusquement le visage du Directeur de Serpentard et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne tandis que son corps s'arquait brutalement sous l'effet d'un orgasme dévastateur.

.

.

_**  
Oh my God, go a little slower  
Oh my God, what was that again  
La da da, let me feel you baby  
Let me in, 'cause I understand  
Let me feel you baby  
'Cause I understand  
**_

.

.

Lucius se redressa doucement, les mains et la bouche poisseuse d'un sperme chaud qui gouttait doucement sur le sol pour se retrouver face à une vision qui le fit se durcir légèrement.

Harry avait le sexe a demi érigé et luisant de salive reposant sur ses cuisses imberbes et indécemment écartées, la peau couverte de sueur et de tremblements convulsifs, la respiration hachée et étouffée, le corps totalement couché sur Severus qu'il embrassait doucement, tendrement tandis que ce dernier le serrait contre lui dans une douce étreinte post-orgasmique.

Il nota tout de même avec une légère inquiétude les volutes de fumée sombre, or et blanche qui les entouraient, avant de se dire qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

De toute manière ce n'était pas grave, il sentait que ces arabesques de magie pure n'étaient pas là pour leur faire du tord mais pour les protéger.

.

.

_**You like the top and the bottom  
You made a drop and then caught 'em  
And when you rock then you've got 'em  
Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em**_

.

.

Severus tenait entre ses bras musclés le corps tremblant et alangui d'Harry qui l'embrassait doucement, une de ses mains perdue dans les cheveux qu'il caressait paresseusement, les yeux clos. Il profitait lui aussi au maximum de ce premier contact amoureux avec le jeune brun avec frénésie. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lucius se relever, ses grandes ailes or battre doucement tandis qu'il se penchait vers les lèvres jointes de ses deux bruns.

Harry sentit d'autres lèvres se poser sur le coin des siennes tandis que Severus s'écartait doucement avec une dernière caresse tendre sur sa joue avant de se faire capturer dans un autre baiser tout aussi doux que le premier.

Le Gryffondor profitait au maximum des lèvres fines et légèrement gonflées qui glissaient et caressaient avec une tendresse infinie ses propres lèvres encore tremblantes de son récent orgasme. Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce que songé qu'un jour, il aurait le bonheur de gouter à ses lèvres purpurines et délicates. Jamais il n'avait osé s'imaginer pouvoir vivre un moment de simple tendresse et d'amour avec les deux hommes qui animaient ses songes et ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait osé rêver être aussi heureux quand cet instant, serré entre les bras musclés de Severus qui continuait tendrement de marquer sa nuque, et embrassé avec délicatesse par Lucius qui effleurait de ses doigts ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

Il en voulait encore… il voulait plus, beaucoup plus…

Au moment ou il voulut quitter le cocon de chaleur dans lequel les deux hommes l'avaient enfermé pour « aider » le Directeur des Serpentard qui, contrairement aux deux autres, n'avait pas joui, ils furent brutalement interrompus par un gémissement sonore suivit d'un bruit de chute…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voila lol, merci a celles qui continues de me lire et qui me laisse des reviews, sa me touche et me motive bien plus qu'il n'y parait, je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous mettre la suite au plus tôt (comme je suis en vacance cela devrait être relativement faisable lol)**

**.**

**MERCI A TOUTES ET A TRES BIENTOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Prelude de discution

_**Titre : **_Bazard a Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR A POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Aucun (même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ?????!!!????) --'

.

_**Béta lectrice :**_ Camilou (merci ma belle, merci pour tout…je t'aimheuuuu)

_Hihi!!! Moi aussi je t'aimeuhhhh!! Rooo trop fière d'être citée! (désoler ma belle, j'ais pas us le cœur d'enlever cette petite remarque MDR^^)_

.

.

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLERANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET CARDIAQUE ET D'ECOEUREMENT A VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DETRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'AMES, LES YAOIEUSE ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je sais, honte a moi de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais ma béta et moi étions en vacances a des périodes différentes donc… disons que nous avons eut du mal à nous parlez…, merci a toutes pour votre soutient et j'espère que sa chapitre (trop court encore désoler, il ne m'inspire pas celui-ci hi hi) vous plaira**

**.**

**.**

**La suite est en cour d'écriture et sera beaucoup mieux j'espère (en tout cas, je m'amuse plus a l'écrire lol)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE ENTIEREMENT DEDICACER A « « **_**Yukimai-chan**_ » »

QUI N'A EUT DE CESSE QUE DE ME BOOSTER AVEC CES PETIS MOTS

.

.

MERCI A TOI ET A MA BETA D'AMOUR AINSI QU'A VOUS TOUTES QUI ME SUIVEZ DANS MON RAMASSIT DE CONNERIE HAHA.

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*MERCIHEUUUUUU MES BELLES…*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR A POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Prélude d'explication.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Une faible lumière éclairait d'une lueur vacillante une vaste pièce regorgeant de livres anciens aux couvertures de cuir élimé reposant depuis des lustres sur d'immenses étagères. Une douce odeur de renfermé et de parchemin flottait agréablement dans l'air, conférant à l'endroit une atmosphère calme et intime. Au milieu de ces illustres récits relatant les plus sombres des âges se tenait Albus Dumbledor. Ses lunettes en demi-lune brillaient faiblement, reflétant la danse sensuelle de l'unique flamme d'une bougie à demi consumée, tandis que ses yeux dansaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'imposant grimoire qu'il lisait avec application. Le silence régnait en maître tandis que le Grand Mage tentait de trouver des informations sur le comportement des Pures… Trouver une solution pour pallier à leur récente transformation n'était guère envisageable sachant que, ni lui, ni Poppy ne savait quelles potions ou quels sortilèges avaient été employés.

Avec un soupir fatigué, le vénérable sorcier s'appuya confortablement contre le grand siège sur lequel il reposait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette pièce, des années qu'il avait relégué dans un sombre recoin de son brillant esprit tout ce qui touchait de près aux Pures et là, c'est justement son passé qui le rattrapait au galop. Il avait peur et était, dans le même temps, terriblement excité à l'idée de pouvoir les étudier réellement, de les voir évoluer, vivre, utiliser leurs pouvoirs que l'on citait à de nombreuses reprises comme étant d'une puissance inégalable. Mais la peur sourde qui enflait dans son cœur n'était pas en rapport direct avec la santé de ses professeurs et élèves, non, ce qui le terrifiait vraiment c'était les conséquences que cela pouvaient entrainer sur la Communauté Magique. Si conséquences il y avait bien sûr, mais un acte de magie avancée et ancienne n'avait que rarement aucune répercutions à long terme, tout comme les voyages dans le temps…

Il passa doucement une main tremblante sur ses yeux fatigués avant de conjurer l'heure dans un mouvement fluide de poignet à l'aide de sa baguette.

Sept heures trente deux.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à lire et à relire les grimoires les plus anciens, certains écrits par Merlin lui-même, tous relatant l'existence des Pures, leurs caractéristiques frappantes, leurs pouvoirs, leur mode d'union… Certes, tout cela était purement théorique et il le savait. Mais avait-il le choix ? Pouvait-il laisser faire les choses comme elles venaient ou devait-il réagir en fonction de ce que ce livre disait ? Ses recherches n'avaient pas été aussi fructueuses qu'il l'espérait et ses souvenirs avaient été obstrués par son jugement sur le sujet. De plus, aucun renseignement ne concordait. Dans un grimoire, ils étaient décrits comme des Dieux vivants d'une intelligence impressionnante et dans un autre, comme des animaux dont le seul but réel dans l'existence était de se reproduire autant de fois que cela était possible afin d'assurer la pérennité de leur espèce. Il avait oublié que les livres n'apportaient pas vraiment de réponse impartiale et concrète. Ils étaient tous écrit de la main de sorciers qui avaient des points de vue différents sur ce qu'ils étudiaient. En somme, il se retrouvait au point de départ avec pour seul point de repère les souvenirs qu'il avait conservé lors de sa visite sur l'île des Pures et qui n'étaient, hélas, en rien utiles à la situation présente.

Il poussa un second soupir de lassitude avant de se repencher sur la lecture du pavé qui reposait devant lui depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant.

La pièce sombre, faute de fenêtre pour l'éclairer correctement, l'avait toujours attiré pour faire des recherches poussées et ce depuis qu'il était étudiant dans cette prestigieuse école qui était désormais sous son commandement. Il l'avait trouvée par pur hasard quand il n'était encore qu'en première année.

.

.

Il s'était perdu dans les immenses couloirs en voulant regagner son dortoir pour récupérer un livre avant d'aller à son premier cours. Il avait marché au hasard des heures durant, avant de trouver une unique porte faite de bois sombre et gardée par l'unique tableau de cet interminable couloir.

Il représentait une lune ronde dans un ciel sombre, surplombant une colline verdoyante qui luisait sous le clair de lune. Un magnifique tableau, bien qu'assez inquiétant tout de même, peint d'une main de maître. Le tracé encore visible du crayon dénotait d'une certaine haine, d'une certaine mélancolie, le coup de pinceau, lui, était tantôt brutal et violent, tantôt doux et appliqué. Une véritable œuvre d'art d'un réalisme saisissant qui laissait pantois tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur ce chef d'œuvre d'harmonie aux couleurs à la fois vives et troubles. Il avait poussé la porte sans poignée pour pénétrer dans une pièce surchargée d'ouvrages et dégageant une formidable odeur de parchemin, de poussière et de renfermé. Il s'y était immédiatement sentit à l'aise, lui, pauvre petit enfant de Moldu et de Sorcier, que tout le monde évitait et insultait.

.

.

Depuis, cette pièce situait au cœur du château était devenue son repaire, son foyer, sa douce solitude, son unique ami. Personne à part lui n'avait l'air d'être venu ici, comme si le château avait décidé que lui et lui seul pourrait faire honneur à sa juste valeur à cette pièce qui appartenait jadis au grand et courageux Godric Gryffondor. Un honneur et un privilège pour un enfant au Sang-Mêlé.

Albus eut un petit sourire. Quelle était loin cette époque où il était jeune et insouciant, prêt à partir à l'aventure seulement muni de sa baguette, traversant courageusement les couloirs sombres du château qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison pour en connaitre les moindres recoins. C'est quand il repensait à ces moment là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il ressemblait à Harry Potter et Tom Jedusort. Ils étaient tous les trois les mêmes. Jeunes, insouciants, têtus et avides d'apprendre, avides de prouver leur courage et leur puissance, mais ayant tous les trois choisi des routes opposées. Ils appartenaient à trois générations diamétralement différentes. Lui était la sagesse et la perspicacité, Harry était sans conteste le courage et la ténacité et Tom l'orgueil et l'avarice…

Trois vies…

Trois vies brisées et détruites à cause d'une sombre destinée, ressemblant à un chemin jonché de sang et de cadavres…

Des vies maudites…

Leurs vies…

Le Grand Mage se redressa dans le but de profiter d'un peu de sommeil. Ce qu'il avait lu lui semblait insuffisant et était trop rocambolesque pour lui paraitre véritablement fiable. Il verrait et agirait suivant le comportement de ses élèves et collègues. En espérant, bien sûr, que ce qu'il avait lu sur les crises de colère et de jalousie des Pures ne soit que de simples suppositions et élucubrations d'un vieillard sénile sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de Poudlard et de ses habitants…

Un gloussement nerveux lui échappa malgré lui. Même si Voldemort n'était plus, il ne pourrait manifestement jamais profiter d'un peu de paix et de répit dans sa bonne vielle école… Enfin, que serait la vie si tout n'était que paix et harmonie…

Il se leva, dans l'intention de rejoindre ses appartements, pour retomber aussi sec quand une vague saisissante de désir et de plaisir le submergea, traversant chaque fibre de son organisme. Une seconde vague plus puissante incendia ses reins et une chaleur insidieuse fit gonfler son membre jusqu'alors oublié. Les mains crispées sur l'accoudoir de son siège, la respiration laborieuse et les jambes fermement serrées, le Grand Mage resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le corps secoué de frissons et de tremblements incontrôlables. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres entrouvertes tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Apparemment, les Pures étaient réveillées et profitaient pleinement de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Il plaignit sincèrement cette pauvre Poppy. Si lui, qui était à l'autre bout du château plutôt était déjà incapable de passer outre ces puissantes vagues de désir et d'attraction sexuelle, que devait-il en être pour l'infirmière qui, elle, se trouvait au cœur même de la source de cette énergie d'une puissance exceptionnelle…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Poppy Pomfresh se leva avec difficulté quand elle entendit des bruits de gémissements étouffés parvenir de son infirmerie. Bien que groggy, elle se précipitait vers la porte communicante, permettant le passage de ses appartements à son lieux de travail quand un brusque sentiment de malaise la traversa, comme si elle ne devait pas passer cette porte close qui la séparait de ses patients, sans compter la chaleur insidieuse qui s'infiltrait en elle par tous les pores de sa peau et qui secouait son corps de frissons. Les yeux rouges et à demi fermés par la fatigue due à sa nuit plus qu'agitée, elle posa une main fébrile sur la porte avec la ferme intention de tourner la poignée mais elle resta immobile, ne parvenant pas à bouger, la tête appuyée contre le bois froid et le souffle saccadé. Elle se sentait…excitée, en proie à une irrémédiable envie de se caresser, de se soulager dans les plus brefs délais. Cela en devenait étouffant, elle avait chaud et le désir se propageait en elle à grande vitesse sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en expliquer la raison. Un gémissement lui échappa quand elle croisa ses fines jambes, causant par là même une pression contre son vagin en feu. Elle était si humide et en avait tellement envie, qu'inconsciemment elle commença à remuer ses hanches tout en croisant fermement à intervalles réguliers ses cuisses tremblantes.

Elle lutta longuement contre elle-même, mais il faisait si chaud, elle était si chaude… Un second gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle plaquait une de ses mains entre ses jambes. Elle exerça une forte pression contre son clitoris, ce qui la fit haleter, tout en fermant ses yeux de contentement. C'était si bon, elle avait tellement besoin. Ses hanches reprirent leur mouvement contre sa main qui se crispait violemment contre son bouton de plaisir, envoyant par là même des décharges de plaisir coulant comme de lave brûlante et dévastatrice dans ton son corps tremblant, en sueur. Un gémissement se fit entendre à travers la porte en bois, ce qui eut le mérite de ramener quelque peu à elle son esprit trouble et tourmenté, noyé dans un océan de désir.

La respiration difficile, elle s'accrocha à ses dernières forces pour ouvrir la porte, dans un geste qui lui sembla surhumain. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avant d'atteindre une jouissance d'une intensité jamais égalée. Son corps se crispa et se raidit brutalement alors qu'une déferlante de plaisir brut explosait au cœur de ses reins, incendiant d'une lame brûlante son bassin tremblant. Un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent et qu'elle ne chute au sol, les yeux clos, la peau recouverte de sueur et de frissons post-orgasmiques.

Allongée sur le sol froid des dalles de son infirmerie, elle tenta sans grand succès de reprendre une respiration convenable et moins saccadée. La main crispée sur son cœur battant la chamade, les yeux clos et la cage thoracique s'abaissant et s'élevant à un rythme effréné, l'infirmière de la plus Grande Ecole de Sorcelleries du Monde ne savait plus où elle vivait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais la sensation oppressante du désir s'évaporait lentement de son esprit encore brumeux de son récent orgasme. Un orgasme, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu, tout de même ! Mais enfin, elle avait l'habitude d'en avoir dans les bras d'un homme et non pas en sortant de son lit et en ouvrant une porte !

Elle fut soudainement prise d'un fou rire nerveux, elle avait eu un orgasme en ouvrant une porte ! Elle devrait peut-être consulter un médecin de Sainte-Mangouste, qui sait si ce n'était pas du aux effets à long terme des potions ou crèmes de soin. Elle continua à rire comme une démente durant plusieurs minutes, des larmes coulaient même le long de ses joues rondes, évacuant ainsi le stress accumulé depuis la veille, puis elle commença à se calmer… pour repartir de plus belle et avec plus de force encore quand une voix douce et masculine et inquiète raisonna entre ses éclats de rire :

.. « Madame Pomfresh ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur la plus belle créature qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, possédant de magnifiques yeux émeraude brillant de chaleur et transpirant de débauche, comme elle le constata à la vue de son visage rougi et de sa tenue plus que débraillée…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Minerva et Hermione se redressèrent brusquement, les lèvres et les joues encore rougies de leur récent baiser, dans des gestes désordonnés, et honteux pour la Directrice des Gryffondors. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée entre les bras de sa jeune…_compagne ?_ Oui, sa compagne. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres charnues, elle avait une douce et magnifique compagne, bon, certes elle ne l'acceptait pas par rapport à son statut social, une élève et son Professeur n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui soit bien vu, sauf si la relation a lieu dans le conteste des Pédéraste, et leur grande différence d'âge mais les faits étaient là, elle ne sera plus seule avant longtemps, connaissant parfaitement l'obstination purement Gryffondoresque de la jeune préfète. Elle chercha du regard les yeux chocolat de sa _compagne_ – quel délicieux mot tout de même - quand cette dernière poussa une exclamation horrifiée avant de se précipiter, après avoir saisit sa main bien entendu, vers une forme gémissante de volupté allongée de tout son long devant la porte ouverte des quartiers de sa collègue infirmière. Son regard fixé sur le corps à terre, elle ne prit pas garde à la Gryffondor qui s'était brusquement arrêtée devant elle, et lui rentra dedans avec une exclamation surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à la rabrouer pour s'être arrêté sans prévenir quand son regard tomba sur un Harry Potter couvert d'une substance blanchâtre et collante qu'elle craignait d'identifier…

Hermione venait de se lever quand son regard tomba sur l'infirmière étendue au sol. L'esprit encore remplit des caresses et baisers échangés avec sa Professeur de Métamorphose, il lui fallu un certain temps avant que son côté Gryffondor ne ressurgisse et qu'elle s'élance vers la femme dont le corps était visiblement secoué de tremblements légers, non sans avoir au préalable agrippé la main de sa très prochainement future amante. Elle était presque devant l'infirmière quand son regard tomba sur son meilleur ami, suivit de près par ses Professeurs de Potion et d'Arithmancie, fait banal me direz-vous. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, et qui avait stoppé net la jeune fille, fut que son ami avait quasiment tout le torse recouvert d'une substance blanche, luisante et collante.

Au moment où Harry voulut quitter le cocon de chaleur - dans lequel les deux hommes l'avaient enfermé - pour « aider » le Directeur des Serpentard qui, contrairement aux deux autres, n'avait pas joui, ils furent brutalement interrompus par un gémissement sonore suivit d'un bruit de chute. Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur le sexe palpitant du Serpentard avant que ce dernier ne jouisse puissamment sur son torse encore luisant de sueur, dans un gémissement rauque et érotique à souhait.

Sans se préoccuper des deux hommes, il se tourna et observa avec surprise et une légère inquiétude la forme étendue sur le sol devant une porte ouverte qu'il savait menant aux appartements de l'infirmière. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'élança vers la femme dans le but de s'enquérir de sa santé, et croisa ainsi le regard goguenard de sa meilleure amie et choqué de sa Directrice de Maison qui étaient toutes deux immobilisées face à lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses deux presque amants se précipiter vers lui, tandis qu'il essayait en vain d'échapper au regard outré de sa Professeur de Métamorphose.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Minerva ne brise le silence d'une voix froide mais effarouchée :

.. « Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous donc aucune pudeur ?! »

Le jeune Gryffondor observa sa Directrice avec surprise.

**Elle se fout de ma gueule la vioque, elle est à moitié à poil devant trois hommes et elle ose se la ramener ??!!**

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible, mis à part avec ses deux Serpentards, mais il doutait fortement que l'Ecossaise parle de _cela_, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, il l'espérait grandement, et puis, si vraiment elle parlait de ç_a_, elle les aurait arrêtés pendant qu'ils le faisaient pour l'admonester d'une morale à deux morning et non après.

Légèrement gênée et sans avoir idée de ce qui pouvait lui être reproché, il se mit à balbutier comme un enfant pris en faute :

.. « Excusez moi Professeur mais… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… »

Minerva lui lança un regard acéré avant de s'exclamer d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que l'Antarctique et aussi douce qu'un cyclone traversant les Philippines :

.. « De ce qui macule abondamment votre torse !!!! »

Harry fronça ses fins sourcils - de quoi elle lui parlait celle la ? - et tata son torse ferme avec circonspection. Son visage prit une teinte rouge brique quand ses doigts se posèrent allègrement sur une substance collante et légèrement gélatineuse.

**Pauvre con !!! Tu aurais pu l'enlever avant de te présenter devant elle bordel !!! **

_Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention…_

**PAS FAIT ATTENTION ???? L'HOMME DE TA VIE TE JUTE DESSUS ET TOI TU N'AS PAS FAIT ATTENTION ?????!!!!**

Il tourna un regard paniqué et suppliant vers les deux Serpentards qui observaient la scène avec concupiscence, le regard brillant de convoitise et un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide des deux soi-disant amours de sa vie, il se mit à bégayer des paroles sans suite ni logique qui étaient surement censées être des explications et des excuses, même si aucun des membres présents n'arrivaient à y trouver une cohérence, même infime.

Severus, se sentant tout de même légèrement honteux vis-à-vis d'Harry, s'était tout de même son sperme, lui vint au secours d'une façon très Serpentarde. C'est donc d'une voix douce et onctueuse que le Directeur des Serpents s'adressa à la femme qui importunait son compagnon :

.. « Si je puis me permettre, Minerva, pourquoi tenez-vous ainsi la main de Miss Granger ? »

_**ET BAM !!! Dans les dents la morue !!! Niark ! On ne s'en prend pas impudemment à ce qui appartient à Severus Snape !**_

Minerva rougit violemment en relâchant brusquement la main de la préfète qui en fut peinée. Avait-elle honte d'elle ?

Les deux Serpentards écoutèrent la Gryffondor tenter vainement de s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment elle tenait la main de son élève, le visage rivalisant avec la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre et les yeux fixés au sol. Severus eut un sourire ironique dépourvu d'humour. Les Gryffondors étaient si pathétiques avec leurs principes et leur morale, enfin, sauf la nouvelle génération. Il jeta un cou d'œil à Granger qui observait avec tendresse le visage de sa Directrice et à Potter qui gardait la tête baissée tout en jouant distraitement avec le sperme qui recouvrait en grande partie son ventre ferme et imberbe.

Lucius voulut porter le coup de grâce à Minerva qui s'embrouillait dans des explications vaseuses à propos de vertige quand un rire quasiment dément retentit vers la porte des appartements de l'infirmière. Tiens, ils l'avaient complètement oublié celle-là.

Harry se précipita vers la femme qui, allongée au sol, la robe de chambre blanche froissée et remontée jusqu'aux cuisses, le chignon défait d'où s'échappait des mèches folles et les joues rosées, s'esclaffait, pour Merlin seul sait quelle raison, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le jeune homme se pencha sur cette dernière avec inquiétude. Il l'aimait beaucoup cette femme, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans son antre pour se faire soigner de diverses blessures plus ou moins graves dues à son manque de discernement et à sa bravoure frôlant parfois de trop près la stupidité. Elle était douce, sauf bien sûr quand vous refusiez de boire une de ses infâmes mixtures censée vous guérir de tous les maux ou quand vous refusez qu'elle vous ausculte. Là, elle devenait une véritable harpie avide de chair fraiche. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une brave femme qui l'avait toujours aidé et renseigné quand il en avait besoin.

Il l'observa un instant avant de murmurer d'une voix douce et inquiète :

.. « Madame Pomfresh ? Tout va bien ? »

Il la vit s'arrêter brutalement de rire et ouvrir péniblement les yeux qu'elle leva vers lui, son regard vague fixant avec intensité ses yeux émeraude, avant qu'elle ne se redresse doucement, les joues toujours rosées et un petit sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Il se redressa et recula pour laisser la femme reprendre ses esprits et respirer sans être étouffé par sa proximité. L'infirmière se releva avec vivacité tout en observant autour d'elle avec perplexité et remua l'air avec ses mains, comme si elle voulait chasser de la fumée ou une odeur particulièrement forte. Il sentit son amie et ses Professeurs se rapprocher de lui avant que la Medicomage ne s'exclame avec une voix énervée quoi qu'un peu tremblante :

.. « Bon sang Merlin ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fumée ??!! »

Severus échangea un regard perplexe avec Lucius avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole d'une voix de velours :

.. « De quel fumée parlez-vous Poppy ? L'air est aussi transparent que faire se peut. Peut-être devriez-vous vous allonger quelques minutes, il me semble que vous n'avez pas totalement récupérer vos esprits. »

Le Grand Lucius Malfoy, chef du clan du même nom se ratatina presque sur lui-même quand il croisa le regard plus qu'orageux de l'infirmière. Ses colères et son caractère buté était reconnus par tous ceux qui étaient passés dans son antre de torture. Le Serpentard semblait avoir heurté la sensibilité de la femme car cette dernière le fixait d'une manière qui aurait pu faire fuir tout un troupeau d'Hippogriffes enragés.

Severus eut un sourire goguenard à la vue de son amant qui ployait sous le regard incendiaire de la femme, il allait en prendre pour son grade, on ne défiait ou ne contredisait pas ce que l'infirmière disait sans en subir les conséquences.

En effet, la douce et voluptueuse voix de l'infirmière retentit dans le silence de la pièce, aussi chaleureuse que de la glace et aussi tendre que du roc :

.. « Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas que je te cloue au lit avec une Potion de sommeil tu ferais mieux de te taire !! Je ne suis pas folle et je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit enfin ! Cette pièce est remplie de fumée à tel point que je n'y vois pas à un mètre devant moi ! »

Minerva et Hermione échangèrent un regard plus que surpris, elles ne voyaient rien, aucune fumée et aucune substance gazeuse ne colorait l'air. La Professeur de Métamorphose allait proposer à sa collègue de s'asseoir quelques instants quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant place à la haute silhouette imposante du Directeur de Poudlard.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Albus attendit que les derniers faisceaux de magie cessent de traverser le château pour tenter de se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment quand il se hissa sur elles mais il tint bon. Il devait absolument aller à l'infirmerie et voir ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Si ce qu'il avait lu était exact, ses Professeurs et élèves n'avaient pas dû rester bien sages après leur réveil. Le grimoire disait qu'à l'instar des Créature Magiques d'aujourd'hui, qui sont les plus proches descendants des Pures, ces derniers excrétaient, consciemment ou inconsciemment, des phéromones à très forte dose pour attirer à eux leurs compagnons ou compagnes une fois que ceux-ci étaient trouvés. Il semble que résister à l'attraction est quasiment impossible ce qui fait que, généralement, l'excrétion était indubitablement suivie par un accouplement des Âmes-Sœurs. Il se demanda vaguement si l'Union s'était déjà produite mais il en doutait fortement, de jeunes gens comme eux devaient sûrement mettre un temps inqualifiable pour avoir des contacts charnels poussés. Quoique les cinq résidents de l'infirmerie étaient des passionnés alors… Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ces jeunes avaient eu ou auraient des relations sexuelles un jour ou l'autre, mais mieux valait pour sa santé mentale ne pas les imaginer en plein ébat…

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de se diriger vers le lieu de soin. En chemin, il croisa le jeune Pollux Polin qui se tenait contre un mur, les jambes écartées, le regard hagard, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les mains crispées sur son entre-jambe qui était déformée par une légère bosse. Il le salua comme si de rien n'était avant de poursuivre sa route, non sans avoir observé distraitement un accouplement de souris qui semblaient sans donner à cœur joie. Il arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie, ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit les portes d'un coup de baguette bien placé, et fut envahi d'une épaisse fumée multicolore et d'une odeur inqualifiable tant elle semblait forte et paraissait en contenir une multitude d'autres.

Il pénétra dans la pièce après s'être jeté un sort de tête-en-bulle, pour tomber sur une vision de toute beauté.

Harry se tenait droit, ses longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés cascadant sur son torse et son dos imberbe à la peau mate et brillante au niveau de l'abdomen, son regard perdu et ses joues rosées lui conférant un air tout à fait adorable et innocent qui fit chavirer le cœur du Directeur. De part et d'autre du Gryffondor se tenaient Lucius et Severus. Le visage froid, les yeux de glace et un sourire de dédain aux lèvres, les deux Serpentards semblaient protéger leur jeune amour qui se tenait devant leurs immenses ailes déployées, un or aussi lumineux que l'astre diurne pour l'un et aussi noir que les abysses pour l'autre. Deux beautés froides entourant un petit Ange tombé du ciel.

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres du Directeur et une rougeur naquit sur ses joues quand son regard tomba sur les deux Gryffondors. Elles étaient sans conteste magnifiques et même féériques. Il avait devant ses yeux la Minerva qu'il avait connu quand elle avait vingt ans, belle, jeune et dégageant une aura de force et de témérité hors paire pour une si jeune femme, ses longs cheveux ondulés reposants sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme, se mariant avec grâce à sa peau pale, ses grandes ailes repliées sur son dos nu, cachant presque à ses yeux une chute de rein exquise. Une Hermione rougissante se tenait à ses côtés, ses longues et fines ailes battant doucement et faisant tomber autour d'elle des particules de lumière l'entourant ainsi d'un lumineux halo d'or. Deux jeunes femmes d'une beauté chaleureuse, deux déesses sur Terre.

Il toussota légèrement pour reprendre contenance, et marcha vers eux tout en tentant de ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur les poitrines dénudées des deux jeunes femmes qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de les cacher, sans doute un oubli au vu des circonstances.

Il jeta un regard sur son infirmière qui plissait les yeux pour le voir à travers toute cette brume colorée et oppressante. Il se plaça devant elle et déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

.. « Poppy, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous ouvrions les fenêtres afin d'aérer la pièce qui semble être le théâtre de toutes ces couleurs et odeurs pour le moins surprenantes. »

Poppy se tourna vers Lucius, le regard hautain, dans l'attitude de celle qui a raison depuis le début, avant de froncer les sourcils dans une grimace comique :

.. « Odeur ? Je ne sens rien. »

Elle renifla l'air comme pour prouver ses dires. Elle ne sentait rien d'anormal, juste cette brume qui les encerclait sans vouloir se dissiper mais ses sens olfactifs ne discernaient aucune odeur particulière, d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle ne sentait même pas les effluves des Potions curatives.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledor qui lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de déclarer d'une voix grave et douce :

.. « Je pense que cela vient du fait que vous baignez dans cette odeur depuis un certain temps déjà. »

Peut être bien oui. Poppy se dirigea vers les fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide de ses mains, la magie ne marchant hélas pas pour cette tache. Une histoire comme quoi si on peut ouvrir avec la magie de l'intérieur on doit forcément pouvoir le faire de l'extérieur, ce qui signifie laisser une entrée possible aux élèves qui souhaiteraient régler des comptes avec des camarades malades ou blessés.

Le Directeur se tourna vers les cinq Pures et les observa un très court instant, comme s'il voulait garder à jamais leurs visages, leurs corps, leurs magnificence gravés dans sa mémoire. Il eut un tendre sourire avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

.. « Messieurs, Mesdames, auriez vous l'obligeance de me rejoindre dans mon bureau je vous prie ? Il me semble que vous avez certaines questions à me poser au sujet… des récents évènements. »

Severus laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Non, bien sûr que non voyons, pourquoi auraient-ils des questions à poser franchement ? Cela arrive à tout le monde de se réveiller avec des ailes et vingt ans de moins !

Il lança un regard noir au Directeur qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Severus, ses regards, aussi noirs fussent-ils, le laissaient de marbre.

Le Directeur avisa des deux jeunes femmes qui commençaient à se détourner pour passer la porte en silence. Il les observait, dubitatif, partir sans se retourner quand il revint à lui. Il les appela d'une voix douce et légèrement moqueuse :

.. « Minerva, Hermione, je pense qu'il serait grandement préférable que vous vous habillez avant de parcourir les couloirs ainsi. »

Minerva jeta un regard en biais vers sa jeune élève. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en observant sa poitrine nue. Sans se préoccuper d'elle-même, elle saisit le bras de la jeune fille, qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, et la plaqua dos contre elle avec force avant de poser ses deux mains sur les seins ronds de la Gryffondor. Minerva lança un regard féroce aux hommes qui observaient le corps de sa compagne, c'était SA compagne que Diable, aucune personne autre qu'elle-même n'avait le droit de la regarder. Mue par une volonté propre, les deux majestueuses ailes verte anis, jusque là amorphes, se déplièrent sur toute leur gigantesque longueur avant de se rétracter brusquement autour du corps à moitié dénudé de la préfète, le cachant ainsi aux yeux des autres.

Minerva montra ses dents agressivement aux quatre hommes qui fixaient la scène d'un air ahuri. L'Ecossaise grogna violemment contre Harry qui regardait son amie avec tendresse, une légère lueur de moquerie brillant dans ses yeux émeraude devant son visage rougi par le plaisir et le sourire extatique aux lèvres. Le jeune Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard de braise de son enseignante qui semblait prête à l'attaquer à tout moment.

Minerva ne se contrôlait plus, le fait même de voir ces mâles en ruts oser poser leurs regards pervers sur sa douce compagne la mettait dans un état de colère noire. Aucun de ces mâles ne s'approcherait à moins de vingt mètre de sa femelle, et surtout pas ce stupide elfe qui osait sourire à sa belle. Elle grogna fortement et amorçait un geste d'attaque quand deux grandes silhouettes massives se postèrent de part et d'autre du jeune homme.

Une aura meurtrière entourait les trois dominants qui se fusillaient du regard pour marquer leur territoire et protéger leur compagnon de vie.

Severus se mit en position d'attaque et découvrit deux larges canines luisantes d'une blancheur immaculée vers la femme qui ne se laissa pas le moins du monde intimider. Lucius se pencha vers l'impudente qui avait osé menacer leur docile et fixa son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor. Ses yeux, autrefois gris perle, étaient à présent animés d'une lueur dangereuse d'un or pur et insoutenable. Pour l'Ecossaise, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de soutenir ce regard meurtrier, c'était d'une redoutable difficulté, mais baisser les yeux ou détourner la tête reviendrait à abdiquer et à accepter la domination des deux mâles, et cela, elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que le concevoir. Redoublant d'ardeur et puisant au plus profond de son âme, elle chercha à intimider les deux hommes en ne bougeant plus, en ne respirant plus, et en ne cillant plus. Restant aussi fixe qu'un arbre mort, seul son regard pouvait démontrer qu'elle était toujours vivante, un regard aussi puissant et déroutant que les tréfonds de la nature elle-même, aussi tumultueux que la mer, aussi puissant que le vent, aussi dévastateur que les flammes de l'enfer et aussi fort que la terre.

La représentation même du regard de Mère nature.

La Pure avait pris possession des principaux atouts de son pouvoir.

Severus, ne supportant pas qu'une sous-espèce aussi fragile que cette impertinente ose lui tenir tête, repoussa avec force Lucius sur Harry, afin qu'il protège leur jeune docile, avant de se jeter sans ménagement sur la Gryffondor qui n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque. Hermione et Harry hurlèrent de concert en voyant les deux Professeurs commencer à se battre avec une rapidité et une agilité somme toute assez impressionnantes.

Harry amorçait un geste vers les deux combattants quand les bras nus et musclés de Lucius le retinrent afin qu'il ne bouge plus. Il se débattit quelques instants avant d'abandonner devant la force qu'utilisait son Professeur d' Arithmancie afin qu'il reste calme et surtout, qu'il ne bouge sous aucun prétexte.

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'Harry observa, totalement passif, deux des personnes pour lesquelles il éprouvait un grand respect se battre pour une raison qui n'était même pas encore déterminée.

Hermione, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas bouger, son esprit lui hurlait d'aller aider la femme qu'elle aimait, mais son instinct lui interdisait formellement de bouger.

Minerva para du mieux qu'elle put les attaques fluides que lui infligeait le Professeur de Potion qui fut jadis un ami à elle. Une aura sombre entourait l'homme et ses ailes ténébreuses battaient également le corps meurtri et impuissant de l'Ecossaise. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps sous les coups et griffures de son adversaire qui jouait la carte de la rapidité.

Elle jeta un regard vers sa douce qui l'observait les yeux baignés de larmes et elle eut soudainement un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'elle puisse se montrer faible devant la femme que son corps revendiquait comme sienne. Une honte pour son espèce. Elle ne vit pas le coup de poing particulièrement violent et d'une force surhumaine de Severus venir, et elle le reçut dans la mâchoire, qui se brisa dans un craquement sec, la faisant hurler de douleur et tomber à terre telle une poupée de chiffon désarticulée ou dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Un hurlement de pure haine déchira le silence mortel qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie et retentit avec force dans les airs avant qu'une Hermione, folle de rage et écumante de haine, ne s'attaque à son tour au dominant qui avait blessé sa compagne.

Albus Dumbledor pouvait se vanter du fait que peu de choses puissent le choquer ou le prendre par surprise. Il était un homme pragmatique qui analysait une situation sous tous les angles, examinant toutes les conséquences possibles et imaginables pouvant découler d'une de ses décisions face à la situation donnée…

Non, il n'était pas facile de surprendre le Directeur de Poudlard. Certains pensaient même qu'il savait tout, qu'il connaissait et comprenait tout, un peu comme une sorte de Voyant, un personnage omniscient, une sorte de Dieu ou tout du moins, sa plus proche représentation humaine…

Et pourtant…

Albus Dumbledor, qui était connu pour son esprit fin et rapide, restait les bras ballants devant le spectacle impressionnant, dont il était un simple spectateur.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, à savoir observer une élève et un de ses Professeurs se battre comme des chiffonniers, avant qu'il ne puisse agir en conséquence, avec douceur et raffinement...

BANG !!!

Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent cloués au sol après un vol plané contre les murs les plus proches d'eux. Albus Dumbledor, les yeux luisants de colère, tenait sa baguette fermement pointée dans le vide, là où se trouvaient auparavant les jeunes Pures qui se battaient afin de défendre, inconsciemment, l'honneur de leur race.

Lucius, qui était resté en retrait sous le commandement tacite de son compagnon, lâcha Harry et se précipita vers Severus afin de l'aider à se relever. Il vit avec effarement que sa lèvre était fendue et que ses yeux arboraient un éclat meurtrier tandis qu'il fixait sans ciller la jeune fille qui se relevait péniblement afin de rejoindre sa compagne, toujours inconsciente sur le sol.

Un frisson parcouru son corps devant ce regard glacial qu'il n'avait pour sa part jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir. Il plaignit pendant quelques secondes les deux Griffondors femelles. Le Maitre des Potions était aussi connu pour sa rancune tenace…

Cet incident était bien loin d'être clos et sans l'intervention inopiné mais bienfaitrice du Mage Blanc, Lucius était persuadé qu'ils auraient été capable de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive, ce qui lui tira un frisson d'horreur.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, se permit un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru, en voyant la puissance des coups envoyés et reçus, que Severus allait tuer sa Professeur de Métamorphose et sa meilleure amie qui s'était d'ailleurs rudement bien défendue.

Il amorça un pas en direction de son amie quand quelque chose le retint brusquement, comme une alarme interne qui lui ordonnait de ne pas aller près des deux jeunes femmes, comme si cela était mal. Ne tenant pas compte de cette sensation qui ne le quittait pas, il rejoignit cependant la jeune fille qui tenait dans ses bras zébrés de griffures une Minerva inconsciente et dont le visage était couvert de sang et de bleus. De ce fait, il ne vit pas les regards trahis de ses deux amours.

Hermione se releva courageusement, faisant fi de la douleur qui irradiait dans chacun de ses muscles et plus précisément de son bras droit qui arborait une magnifique plaie sanguinolente, pour rejoindre sa Professeur, qui reposait inerte sur le sol, le corps cambré et le visage cachait par ses longs cheveux noirs, telle une Déesse mystérieuse servant de sacrifice lors d'une sombre cérémonie. Boitant et le souffle saccadé, la jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre glacé de l'infirmerie tout en esquissant une grimace de douleur quand sa peau fragilisée par les coups se posa par terre. Retenant des larmes de peur et d'angoisse, elle souleva doucement sa compagne par la nuque et posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant de dégager avec une infinie tendresse la chevelure qui lui cachait la beauté sulfureuse de celle qui autrefois n'était que son enseignante. Elle retint à grand peine une grimace de dégout à la vue des plaies et des hématomes qui jonchaient la peau si douce de sa belle.

Elle lança un regard de haine vers son Professeur de Potion, qui se relevait avec l'aide semblant d'ailleurs plus que bienvenue du Professeur d'Arithmancie. Elle se jura que cet acte ne resterait pas impuni. Même si elle devait se faire renvoyer pour avoir agressé un Professeur, elle ne pouvait accepter le fait que sa compagne soit blessée par ce rustre. Elle ne vit pas son meilleur ami s'approcher doucement d'elle, ses yeux étant obscurcis par des larmes de rage et d'impuissance, elle se rendit seulement compte de sa présence quand une douce chaleur bienfaitrice parcourue chaque fibre de son être, la ressourçant jusque dans sa magie. Elle ferma ses yeux pour mieux apprécier le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait et la main douce et fine du jeune homme se posa sur son bras douloureux, la guérissant grâce à une magie depuis longtemps tombée dans l'oubli.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas, il sentait au plus profond de son âme qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher des "ennemies" de ses compagnons. Il savait que ce serait considéré comme une trahison, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants alors que sa meilleure amie semblait dans un état de détresse douloureux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder tenter de refréner des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'écouler de ses yeux noisette qui en avaient trop vu. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers elle, et non vers ses compagnons, c'est pourquoi il utilisa un pouvoir qui s'était déclenché en lui à la vue du sang, c'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme de douleur en sentait les regards trahis et déçus de ses amours qui le regardaient soigner la femme qui avait voulu l'attaquer et pour laquelle Severus s'était blessé et volontairement mis en danger…

Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir, une douleur vrillait ses tempes et quelque chose en lui le poussait à rejoindre ses compagnons pour leur apporter soins et guérison, comme les dociles de son espèce se devaient de le faire.

Aucun des six membres présents dans l'infirmerie ne se demanda pour quelle raison ils avaient agi ainsi, seule une personne commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ces « incidents » qu'il espérait grandement isolés…

Sans se préoccuper des états d'âme des Pures, Albus ordonna à Poppy de soigner les blessures de ses Professeurs et élèves et de les envoyer le rejoindre dans son bureau dès la fin des soins. Il devenait urgent de les mettre au courant de certaines choses avant de les laisser vagabonder à leur guise dans le château, au risque qu'ils ne blessent inconsciemment un élève qui auraient eu le malheur de regarder d'un peu trop près le compagnon ou la compagne des uns et des autres.

Il se sentit soudainement épuisé. Il semblerait que cette histoire ne se soit pas prête de s'arranger comme il l'avait espéré, sans parler de ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'animait depuis hier soir.

Quelque chose de grave allait se produire, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

Albus ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison de redouter les évènements à venir, il ne savait pas encore qu'une des plus Grande Puissance Noire venait de se réveiller quelque part, sur une île déserte de toute vie…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ?? Je sais, c'est inadmissible de ma part de vous donnez un truc aussi court pour autant d'attente, mais le prochain sera plus long et est déjà bien commencer lol, je ne vous donne pas de délai, je ne les respecte pas de toute façons alors….**

**.**

**A BIENTOT J'ESPERE !!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_


	5. Chapitre 2 : Discussion importante

_**Titre : **_Bazar à Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR À POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol.

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Aucun (même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ?????!!!????) --'

.

_**Béta lectrice :**_ Yukimai-chan (merci ma belle, merci pour tout… je t'aimeuuuuh)

_Tu sais très bien que ça me fait plaisir Pauline. C'est un honneur de corrigé ta fic, je l'adore trop ! De toute façon tu le sais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. _

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLÉRANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMÉDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET CARDIAQUE ET D'ÉCŒUREMENT À VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DÉTRAQUÉES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'ÂMES, LES YAOIEUSEs ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE…….. BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Non non, vous ne rêvez pas lol, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre hihi, bon, je ne vais pas parler pendant des heures sachant que cela fait un moment que certaines attendent ce chapitre hihi… **

**.**

**MERCI À TOUTES POURS VOS REVIEWS AINSI QUE CELLES QUI M'ONT MISE DANS LEURS ALERTES OU FAVORIES, ÇA ME FAIT TROP PLAISIR^^**

**.**

**Bon je tiens juste à vous dire que ce dernier chapitre est assez important pour la suite de ma fiction mais aussi (et surtout en fait) qu'il n'a pas été corrigé par ma béta… Je lui ai envoyé début juillet, elle devait me le remettre le 24 Juillet… je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle alors comme nous sommes à présent en Août, je vous le livre tel quel, en espérant recevoir bientôt la version corrigé par ma béta que je mettrais à la place de celui ci (je vous autorise et vous encourage grandement à la tuer, la torturer, la disséquer et tout ce que vous voulez…)**

_Mais, heureusement, je suis là pour te sauvé la vie pas vrai Pauline :P Son ancienne et lâcheuse bêta, Camilou a été remplacé par Yukimai-chan c'est-à-dire moi XD Non mais être là le 22 juillet et disparaître après pendant plus de trois mois c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bref voilà la version corrigé et bonne lecture !_

**.**

**CHAPITRE DÉDICACÉ À ****« YUKIAMI-CHAN »**** QUI SEMBLE ADORER MA FICTION^^.**

_OUIIIIIIIIII et maintenant je suis bêta ! C'est pas beau la vie ? On dirait qu'envoyer des messages persos à chaque semaine (bon on va dire aux deux semaines) c'est payant ! Bien sur ce commentaire est fait longtemps après la publication du chapitre._

**.**

**Musique utilisé : This love – Craig Armstrong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR À POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 2: Discussion importante.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore était un lieu de calme et de sérénité pour quiconque y pénétrait. Large et parfaitement éclairé, des étagères débordant de livres, des objets étranges et précieux qui produisaient de temps à autre certains bruits inconnus et les tableaux d'illustres Directeur de Poudlard qui c'étaient succédé durant des siècles donnait à la pièce un aspect chaleureux et vivant. Fumseck, le Phénix du Directeur, reposait sur son perchoir exposé aux rayons timides d'un soleil hivernal. Seul ses occasionnels roucoulements et chants perturbaient le silence oppressant qui régnait dans cette pièce qui avait perdu depuis peu toute sa chaleur, remplacé par un froid aussi léger que celui de la Sibérie en équation avec le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur…

Le Directeur était assit derrière son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton dans une tentative de renvoyer l'image d'un homme confiant et serein, il observait d'un œil quelque peu inquiet les cinq personnes qui lui faisaient face, tout en écoutant distraitement son sublime oiseau entonner un chant de pardon. Une plainte d'excuse pour il ne savait quel raison, mais sa baguette lui disait que cela devait être en rapport avec les regards peu amène que lançaient Severus et Lucius au jeune Harry qui gardait la tête baissée tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mieux valait qu'il sache de quoi il retourne avant de faire et de dire quoi que se soit.

Devant le silence pesant dont faisait preuve ses… invités, il se racla la gorge et débuta d'une voix douce et reposante :

.. « Bien ! Je suppose que vous avez tous de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi et le comment de vos nouvelles… apparences… Mais tout d'abord, voulez-vous une tasse de thé avant de commencer ? Des gâteaux ? »

Severus poussa un soupir agacé avant de se lever brusquement tout en répliquant d'une voix froide et sèche :

.. « Albus, venez en aux faits je vous pris ! »

Lucius posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son compagnon afin de l'exhorter au calme. Il savait parfaitement que la cause de sa colère et de son agacement n'était pas du au propos d'Albus avec sa lubie des civilités d'usage lors d'un entretient Anglais, mais plutôt face aux agissements d'un certain Gryffondor qui avait préféré venir en aide à une ennemie au dépend d'un Serpentard qui, pourtant, n'avait fait que le protéger.

Il raffermit sa prise, à la foi en signe de soutient, mais aussi pour réfréner ses ardeurs, et murmura d'une voix ferme tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui évitait scrupuleusement son regard :

.. « Severus, je t'en pris, ne sois pas si agressif ! »

Le Maitre de Potion coula un regard en biais vers son ami et amant avant de se rassoir sans aucune élégance tout en lançant des regards noirs à Minerva et à Harry qui refusait toujours de lever les yeux, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son état d'énervement plutôt conséquent.

.. « … »

**Putain, qu'elle ambiance de folie …**

Lucius, qui semblait être le seul à ne pas vouloir s'enfermer dans un mutisme inquiétant, observait à la dérobé ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Severus était assis à sa droite, les bras croisés dans une posture ferme et stricte, ses grandes ailes, repliées dans son dos, effleurant le sol et un visage si rigide qu'il en aurait fait fuir Voldemort lui-même. Son regard ébène fixait un point inexistant, mais si ce point était réel, il serait sans doute mort en vu de la haine pure et animal que dégageaient ses yeux. Ayant la rancune tenace, Lucius espérait que son amant ne serait pas trop dure avec le jeune Potter, bien que, dans un certain sens, une partie de son être comprenait sa colère.

Harry, replié sur lui-même, c'était enfoncé contre le dossier de sa chaise, vu qu'il n'avait plus d'ailes contrairement aux quatre autres qui étaient assis sur des tabourets, et son visage exprimait une tristesse si poignante et saisissante qu'il en fut lui-même bouleversé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de lui une envie puissante et incontrôlable de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'enfermer dans un cocon de chaleur sous la douceur de ses ailes afin que se dissipe enfin cette tristesse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Néanmoins, une autre partie de lui se réjouissait de sa mine penaude, il s'était sentit trahit et humilié quand Harry avait préféré Minerva et Hermione à lui et Severus.

Pourquoi trahit ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il le sentait et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Minerva était assise à la gauche d'Harry qui lui-même était placé à la gauche de Severus, elle semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, le visage marqué par la honte de s'être laissé submergé par la haine si injustifiée qu'elle avait ressenti contre Severus. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis cet incident fort fâcheux, mais un bref signe de tête et un regard vaguement repentant avais servit en guise d'excuse pour leurs comportements, mais une nette froideur subsistait tout de même dans les paroles et dans les gestes du Serpentard.

Hermione, elle, se contentait de jeter des regards compatissants vers son ami tout en ayant posé une main sur la cuisse de sa Directrice de Maison qui, étrangement, ne l'avait pas retiré.

En bref, une atmosphère très joyeuse et agréable abritait les lieux, ce qui renforçait l'idée que Lucius se faisait. Ils devaient impérativement savoir ce qui leur arrivé et le pourquoi de leurs réactions si… primitive et sauvage.

Il se redressa et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

.. « Bien, poursuivez Albus. »

Le Directeur qui, comme le Professeur d'Arithmancie, avait observé brièvement les personnes présentes, sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge et débuta d'une voix douce et profonde :

.. « Merci Lucius. Comme je le disais donc avant d'être interrompu… Je n'ose pas serait-ce qu'imaginer l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez présentement. Poppy et moi-même avons fait quelques diagnostiques de votre état de santé suite à la grande production de magie que vous avez produit lors du dîner, hier soir. »

Harry Potter était un jeune homme vif d'esprit et intelligent (si si les filles, je vous assure, il est intelligent, mais ça ne voit pas trop quoi ^^ et puis personne ne le laisse le prouver), mais ses qualités étaient nettement exacerbé par son plus grand défaut, sa stupidité chronique qui le poussait toujours à faire ce qui lui semblait juste, sans réfléchir au préalable aux conséquences de ses actes.

Et Merlin savait comme il regrettait d'être allé vers sa Directrice et non vers Severus qui s'était pourtant battu pour lui. Dans son cœur meurtri, il se sentait comme un traître, mais le plus énervant, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi aurait-il du allez vers son amour plutôt que vers sa Directrice de Maison ? Contrairement à son Maître des Potions, son Professeur de Métamorphose était inconsciente et souffrante de plusieurs plaies profondes et de moindre importance. S'il ne s'en était pas occupé Madame Pomfresh avait déclaré qu'elles auraient pu lui être fatales. Mais cela, ses amours ne semblaient pas vouloir le comprendre.

_Et puis merde à la fin, je m'en fou d'abord, je ne leur doit rien… Alors pourquoi je sens que s'est normal et même que je mérite ses regards noirs. Pourquoi je culpabilise alors que j'ai sauvé la vie d'une personne grâce à mes dons de guérison… Pourquoi tout et si… compliqué ?_

**Harry chéri, tu ne te poses pas une petite question autre que ton auto apitoiement minable et inutile ?**

… _Merci…_

**Non, mais je demande juste… En faite, tu as un nouveau pouvoir et ça ne t'alerte pas plus que ça ? Le fait que tu ais fait ce que tu as fait sans même réfléchir ne te surprend pas ?**

_Hum ? … Pourquoi je… Mais oui… Mais comment…_

**Si tu écoutais ce que dit Dumby, tu le saurais peut-être, enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien… Et pour en revenir aux sexes symboles, ils sont jaloux c'est tout…**

_QUOI ! Jaloux ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Pourquoi ils seraient jaloux d'abord… Et jaloux de qui ? C'est ridicule voyons…_

**Vraiment ? Et comment tu réagirais toi, si tu te battais contre… Draco, par exemple, car il menace Severus et Lucius et que ses derniers vont le soigner lui plutôt que toi ? Hein ? Réfléchit un peu ! Tu les as blessés dans leur amour propre ! Eux te protège contre un accès de folie d'une de t'est profs et toi… TOI, tu vas soigner la prof qui était prête à te tuer sur place plutôt que tes sauveurs !! ET LE PIRE C'EST QUE TU TE POSES ENCORE DES QUESTIONS !!! Mais quel con quand même… Qu'est ce que je fou là moi…**

_Rho ça va, je ne suis pas sensé savoir qu'ils étaient… jaloux… Jaloux, j'adore ce mot quand ça les désignent. Ils sont jaloux, je suis le plus heureux des hommes…_

**Tu es… quoi, c'est nous qui avons produit ce flash de lumière aveuglant ?? **

_Hein ?_

**Écoute merde ! Dumby vient de le dire…**

.. « La lumière blanche ? C'est nous qui l'avons faite ? »

**Un peu en retard quand même…**

_Ta gueule merde !_

.. « Précisément Harry. Nous ne savons, hélas, pas comment. C'est pourquoi, avant de vous dévoiler ce que je sais, je voudrais vous posez quelques questions. »

Severus releva la tête de mauvaise grâce afin d'écouter le questionnaire qu'il savait aussi palpitant qu'un rat mort au fin fond d'une cave d'une maison abandonné au Mexique.

Minerva sorti de ses pensées sommes toute assez sombre mettant en scène son enfermement à vie pour Askaban après le meurtre d'Harry Potter pour écouter avec toute son attention le Directeur, non sans avoir au préalable serré brièvement la main d'Hermione qui était resté sur sa cuisse en signe bienvenue et recherché de soutient et d'apaisement :

.. « Avez-vous prit une quelconque potion non préparé par Severus ou l'infirmière ? »

Lucius réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix ferme et froide :

.. « Non, pour ma part je n'ai rien pris qui ne soit au préalable pas concocté par Severus. »

Un frisson naquit sur la peau d'Harry à l'entente de cette voix si chérie avant qu'il n'intercepte le regard paniqué d'Hermione. Il l'observa sans comprendre quelques instants avant que la question de son Directeur ne lui revienne en mémoire… Ainsi qu'un autre souvenir du repas de midi… Ses yeux s'élargirent d'effrois tandis qu'il fixait les yeux écarquillés de sa meilleur amie.

Hermione observait d'un œil triste son Professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait se complaire dans des pensées sombres et chaotiques au vue de son visage défait et triste. Elles avaient discutées brièvement pendant qu'elles s'habillaient avec les vêtements à dos nu que leur avait donné Madame Pomfresh. Minerva était anéantit par le fait qu'elle est pu blesser Harry et qu'elle se soit battu contre Snape. Elle ne lui avait certes pas dit de vive voix, mais certains signes, comme les mains qui tremblent et le regard voilé d'appréhension et de tristesse, étaient plus que révélateur pour la jeune Préfète. Bien sûr, le Maître des Potions et elle ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu, ils étaient un peu comme chien et chat, mais leur dispute relevait plus de la taquinerie que d'une vrai antipathie et elle était mortifié à l'idée des possibles conséquences de son combat avec le Serpentard. Elle aimait énormément cet homme qu'elle avait vu grandir et à qui elle avait enseigné la Métamorphose durant ses années à Poudlard et l'idée même qu'il puisse lui en tenir rigueur l'attristait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

Même si Severus et elle avait put discuter plus ou moins… calmement durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, l'Écossaise n'en restait pas moins honteuse et en colère contre elle-même malgré le fait qu'elle sache au plus profond de son être que sa réaction était pleinement justifié.

La jeune Gryffondor serra la main de sa Directrice avec sollicitude quand la question de Dumbledore la ramenant brutalement sur Terre. Une potion ? Une potion… Une potion !

_Bordel de Dieux de Merde…_

Non, non et non ! Ce n'était pas possible, les jumeaux ont affirmés que leur potion avaient été versées dans la cruche des Serpentards par un Elfe de Maison… Un doute s'insinua en elle comme une traînée de poudre et elle jeta un regard désespéré à Harry qui arborait un sourire rêveur. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione dut faire une tête si désespéré que son ami n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le cheminement somme toute logique de ses pensées. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que son raisonnement soit faux car dans le cas contraire, les jumeaux risquaient beaucoup, sachant qu'ils ne savaient même pas en quoi cette merde les avait transformés.

Elle sortit de ses pensés à l'entente de la voix douce et posée de son ami :

.. « Je n'ai rien pris non plus. »

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un long regard entendu qui n'échappa pas au Directeur avant que la Préfète ne déclare d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante, sans lâcher des yeux son ami :

.. « Moi non plus Professeur. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête sous le regard perçant de son Directeur avec honte… Elle avait menti, elle avait menti à son Directeur. Jamais, de mémoire d'homme, elle n'avait menti à un Professeur, sauf une fois, durant leur deuxième année, quand le Professeur Snape leur avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient dans le couloir où avait était pétrifié Miss Teigne… Elle adressa une prière silencieuse pour que se ne soit pas les jumeaux les responsables de cette galère dans laquelle ils étaient tous fourré jusqu'au cou… Après tout, non, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti vu qu'elle n'avait pas bu de potion… normalement… involontairement.

Une voix douce et fraîche lui arracha un sourire et apaisa ses pensées :

.. « J'ai bu une potion calmante après mes cours avec les troisièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard que ma donné Poppy. »

Severus retient un ricanement moqueur. Décidément, la vieille chouette commençait à perdre la main avec ses élèves… Il faudrait qu'il pense à féliciter ses petits Serpents pour avoir du forcer Minerva à prendre une potion calmante après deux heures de cours… Il trouvait cela… jouissif.

Albus observa un long moment ses amis et élèves, au moins deux sur cinq lui cacher quelque chose, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce et apaisante, sachant que sa prochaine question risquait de déplaire à certaines personnes un peu trop susceptible :

.. « Bien, bien, bien… Une dernière question je vous pris après cela je vous laisse libre de m'interroger… Avez-vous était attaqué ou soupçonnez-vous avoir reçut un sortilège durant la journée d'hier ? Ne me regarder pas ainsi Severus, je suis sur que vous aussi vous aimeriez comprendre comment vos apparences ont pu changer si ce n'est grâce à un sort ! »

Le Maître des Potions avait en effet lancé un regard noir au Directeur tout en soupirant d'agacement face à sa question vraiment insultante, et il ne se fit pas prié pour lui faire savoir son point de vue sur la question :

.. « Albus… Nous sommes tous ici présent des survivants de la plus grande Guerre jamais vu dans la Monde Sorcier, vous pensez réellement que qui que se soit ais pu nous ensorceler sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte ? Cela est risible ! »

Lucius reposa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon qui commençait à réagir un peu trop comme un Gryffondor depuis quelques temps. Il soupira dans un souffle affligé :

.. « Severus… »

Le Serpentard dégagea avec douceur son bras en se levant tout en déclarant d'une voix froide et stricte :

.. « Non Lucius ! Personne n'a reçu de sortilège Albus et nous aimerions tous savoir ce qui nous arrive à la fin ! »

Le Mage Blanc soupira doucement. Cela n'avançait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré, lui-même n'avait aucune piste si ce n'est un vague doute ayant un rapport avec les Weasley, doute d'ailleurs accentué face aux agissements de ses deux élèves, mais mis à par cela, rien. Il avait tout de même espéré que tout cela ne soit dû qu'à une potion mal préparé ou par un sortilège à effet à long terme mais apparemment non.

Cette histoire promettait d'être très distrayante mais aussi très… fatigante.

Il reprit dans un souffle tout en se massant les tempes, les yeux clos :

.. « Bien, très bien… Severus, rasseyez-vous je vous pris… »

L'homme se rassit, non sans avoir au préalable montré son mécontentement dans un borborygme inaudible et coléreux faisant sourire Harry et Lucius avec amusement :

.. « Ce que je vais vous révéler, ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Personne ne doit être mis au courant. Il en va sûrement de votre sécurité à tous… »

Tous fixèrent alors le Directeur avec une certaine crainte pour les Gryffondors et une froide indifférence factice pour les Serpentards. Le ton grave que leur mentor avait employé n'était certainement pas fait pour les rassurer sur leur sort.

Minerva murmura avec inquiétude tout en serrant fortement la main quelque peu tremblante qui séjourner toujours sur sa cuisse dans un geste apparemment inconscient et machinale :

.. « Albus ? Que se passe t-il par Merlin ? »

Albus tourna son regard bleu perçant vers son amie de longue date. Pas un de ses regards pétillant de malice qui en désespérait plus d'un, non, un regard grave qui n'était pas coutumier sur se visage si doux. Effet de graviter largement aggravé par la voix ferme et neutre du Directeur :

.. « Minerva. Que savez-vous au sujet des Pures ? »

Hermione lâcha une exclamation de surprise alors que tous les autres fronçais leurs sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Harry se tourna vers son amie qui avait les yeux exorbités et une main plaqué devant sa bouche largement ouverte, ce qui n'était pas non plus fait pour le rassurer, si Hermione perdait son sang froid et montrait des signes de paniques évidents, c'était qu'ils étaient vraiment mal barré.

La préfète ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son Directeur. Non ! Cela était tout bonnement impossible voyons. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur les Pures, mais c'était une légende, un mythe… Dumbledore ne pouvait pas suggérer qu'ils étaient…

.. « Professeur ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas ? »

.. « Et bien si Miss Granger. Aussi insensé que cela puisse nous paraître, je me vois dans l'obligation de confirmer vos soupçons… »

Harry regardait Hermione et Albus sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses Professeurs semblaient d'ailleurs également dans l'ignorance sur le sujet « Pures », mis à part peut-être Lucius qui n'avait ni sourcillé, ni bougé depuis son intervention auprès de Severus.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa dans la pièce ainsi que l'échange de regards entre son Directeur et son amie eu raison de sa patience. Il fini par s'exclamer d'une voix forte sous le regard désapprobateur de sa Directrice de Maison :

.. « Quoi ? Quels soupçons ? »

Albus détourna son regard de la jeune fille qui restait tétanisé dans son siège pour plonger ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant dans ceux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure quand il répondit après quelque instant de silence :

.. « Vous êtes des Pures Harry, des Pures… »

**Ça m'aide vachement ça ducon !**

_Mais ta gueule toi, putain de merde ! Et parle mieux bordel !!_

**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !**

.. « Au risque de paraître stupide Albus, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que sont les Pures car, contrairement à Miss Granger qui semble être touché par la science infuse, nous autres, pauvres simples d'esprits, n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'est un Pure ! »

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement, s'attirant à la foi un regard noir de la part de Severus et un autre de la part de Minerva qui devait sûrement penser que le Chef du Clan Malfoy se moquait de la réplique jeté par son compagnon à l'encontre de la jeune fille. En réalité, il avait compté dans sa tête le nombre de seconde durant lequel tiendrait son amant avant de râler de nouveau. Quarante deux secondes précisément. Décidément, son amour était quelque peu irritable en ce moment, mais le silence prolongé et le suspense que développait inconsciemment le vieux fou et la Fille Prodige n'aidaient pas à rester calme. Être dans l'ignorance pour un Serpentard était intolérable, alors pour Severus…

Le Directeur tourna une nouvelle fois son regard sur la jeune Gryffondor qui ne bougeait toujours pas :

.. « Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta brusquement et se mit à balbutier sous les regards ironiques et moqueurs de Severus et Lucius :

.. « C'est… Je… Les Pures sont les Dieux de la mythologie sorcière… Certains disent que ce n'est que pure calomnie mais… Enfin… Nous ne pouvons être des Pures Professeur, c'est impossible. Ils ont disparus depuis des millénaires, en fait, ils ont disparus à peu près au même moment que les Hommes de Neandertal. »

Le Vieux Mage eut un tendre sourire. Cette jeune fille était décidément surprenante, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Severus était si exaspéré par elle. Elle était une vrai mine d'informations diverses et variées. Le fait même qu'elle connaisse l'existence des Pures en étant une Fille de Moldus montrait parfaitement sa curiosité face à son nouveau Monde et son assiduité à vouloir tout savoir.

Il reprit d'une voix douce :

.. « En effet Miss Granger, toutefois, le doute ne semble pas vraiment permit dans notre situation. »

Hermione fronça ses fins sourcils, pas sur de comprendre le raisonnement de son illustre Directeur :

.. « Comment cela ? »

.. « Et bien, si comme vous le dite, vous n'avez bu aucune potion et que personne ne vous à lancé de sortilège, je ne vois pas comment cela à pu se produire, nous sommes dans le noir le plus total concernant votre apparence. Qui plus est, Poppy a vérifié votre ADN, toutes vos cellules ont été métamorphosées dans une nouvelle génétique qui nous est, hélas, inconnue. »

Au mot, cellule modifiée, Lucius se crispa sur sa chaise avant de s'exclamer d'une voix dure. Il était fier d'être un Sang-Pur et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il se retrouve transformé, par Merlin seul savait quel miracle, en une vile Créature Magique :

.. « Mais alors… Nous allons rester comme cela toute notre vie ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas possible bon sang ! Comment allons-nous faire avec cette apparence Albus ? Comme vous le dites, tout le Monde Sorcier nous connaît, nous ne pouvons pas rester reclus dans le château jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution hypothétique à notre problème ! »

Albus soupira d'agacement avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement froide :

.. « Lucius, croyez-moi, tout ceci ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde mais avons-nous le choix ? Vous désirez peut-être que je fasse part au Ministère de votre transformation pour que vous soyez traités comme des bêtes de foires par des scientifiques ? Ne comprenez-vous donc pas la gravité de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? Vous êtes des Pures ! Je suis prêt à la jurer sur la Magie !! »

Un grand silence s'installa dans le bureau du Directeur. Dans la Société Sorcière, jurer sur la magie relevait d'un acte de suicide pour le/la pauvre idiot(e) qui si essayerait. Le fait même de jurer sur ce que le sorcier a de plus cher prouvait la véracité de ses propos, ainsi que le fait qu'il était sur à cent pour cent de ce qu'il disait. Mentir après cela signifiait la perte totale et définitive des pouvoirs du Jureur. Ce n'était pas un acte à prendre à la légère et le fait même que se soit Albus Dumbledor qui le fasse, démontrait parfaitement qu'il savait ce qu'il affirmait. Il était plus que probable qu'ils soient, en effet des Pures. Le Grand Mage Blanc ne ferait sûrement pas le pari de perdre sa magie en de fausse présomption.

Fumseck se mit à chanter doucement un air mélodieux et reposant qui plongea dans une semi-torpeur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était trop d'un seul coup et en trop peu de temps. La solution la plus facile face à une nouvelle comme celle-ci était le déni, pur et simple.

Minerva sa racla doucement la gorge faisant quasiment sursauter tous ses collègues et les élèves présent tant le silence autre que le chant était à couper au couteau. Avec un regard d'excuse, elle demanda doucement, comme si elle avait peur de ses paroles ou de la réponse :

.. « Albus… je ne comprend pas… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le plus grand Directeur de Poudlard se laissa aller dans son siège avec un soupir fatigué :

.. « C'est là tout le mystère Minerva. Nous n'en savons rien. Je ne saurais dire par quel miracle une telle Magie a pu s'opérez en vous. Rien de similaire ne c'est jamais produit. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous affirmer, c'est que tout cela n'est pas du à l'opération du saint-Merlin ! Il doit forcément y avoir une explication, mais pour le moment, je dois vous avouez que nous évoluerons dans l'ignorance la plus totale. »

Harry se redressa quelque peu et observa attentivement le visage ridé qui transpirait l'intelligence et la sagesse d'un des plus Grands Mages de ce siècle. Il leur cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Ses yeux semblaient plus ternes, sans ce pétillement de malice qui les animait autrefois, lui-même semblait absent, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion qui ne devait pas être des plus joyeuses au vu de son expression tourmenté. Des temps sombres se profilaient à l'horizon, quelque chose d'inconnu n'était que trop rarement bon signe et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il en avait marre de mettre sans cesse sa vie en danger pour des choix ou des actes qu'il n'avait pas directement commis. On lui avait déjà volé son enfance et son adolescence, hors de question qu'on lui prenne aussi sa toute jeune vie d'adulte.

Foi de Potter.

C'est pourquoi il demanda d'une voix ferme quoiqu'un peu tremblante :

.. « Allons-nous mourir ? »

**Putain mais tu es vraiment con toi !!**

_Mais fou moi la paix toi !!!!_

Faisant fit du reniflement sarcastique de son Professeur de Potion, le Directeur de Poudlard tourna un regard indéchiffrable vers le jeune Survivant qui le fixait sans aucune honte. L'échange sembla durer des heures, les regards étaient si lourd, si sérieux, si grave que l'air de la pièce était comme figé, l'atmosphère donnait l'impression d'être irrespirable. La peur dominait largement sur les autres émotions.

Albus, le regard toujours plongé dans cette mer enivrante d'Absinthe envoûtante, ne put que dire, d'une voix sourde qui n'augurait rien de bon :

.. « Non, bien sur que non Harry. Votre vie n'est nullement en danger… »

Et voila, on y était… Du Dumbledor tout craché ça, il vous sort une phrase qu'il laisse bien en suspense histoire de bien vous faire mariner avant qu'il ne vous achève dans une lente et douce agonie au goût âpre et amer…

… **Tu as vraiment un grain toi. Tu ne trouve pas que tu la joues un peu trop dramatique et tragique non ?**

_L'idée y est quand même…_

.. « Mais ? »

Le Directeur passa une main lasse devant son visage avant de déclarer d'une voix douce, son regard d'un bleu perçant plongé dans celui, émeraude, de son interlocuteur :

.. « Il se peut que la santé des autres résidents du château le soit si l'on s'approche trop de vos compagnons. »

Hermione et Minerva rougirent de concert pour une obscure raison connue d'elles seules tandis que Lucius et Severus échangeaient un regard avant de porter toute leur attention sur un pauvre Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre et tout cela, sous le regard redevenu brièvement pétillant de mille feux et à la limite de l'hilarité du Mage.

Décidément, cela promettait d'être éreintant, mais très divertissent en effet.

La jeune préfète n'osait plus relever son regard vers son Professeur de Métamorphose quand le mot 'Compagnon' fut prononcé. Elle l'avait si souvent pensé depuis se matin en désignant l'Écossaise, qu'elle c'était senti horriblement rougir quand il fut dit de vive voix. Si elle avait relevé les yeux vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa compagne, elle aurait pu voir avec joie que celle-ci semblait dans le même état de gène qu'elle et ce, pour les même raisons.

.. « Nos compagnons ? Comment cela ? »

Albus tourna son regard, qu'il avait fixé sur les deux jeunes femmes, amusé par leur gène évidente, pour observer le visage lisse et impénétrable de Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci était curieux mais ne désirait apparemment nullement le montrer. Peine perdu, rien n'échappe au Directeur de Poudlard.

.. « Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, pour le moment, je voudrais que nous discutions de certaines choses au sujet de vos pouvoirs, entre autre, mais également des Pures en général. Plus vous en saurez, plus vous serez paré à diverses éventualités qui pourrait vous faire du tort.

Toute l'attention des personnes présentes fut totalement concentré sur lui. Ils abordaient enfin les choses sérieuses qui requéraient leurs présences dans ce bureau :

.. « Je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce que je vais vous révélez n'est que des rumeurs selon certains ouvrages qui me semble les plus… plausibles dirons-nous. »

Un autre silence pesant refit son apparition, même Fumseck avait cessé de chanter et fixait lui aussi avec avidité son Maître, les personnes représentés dans les tableaux, qui n'avait étrangement pas pipé mots depuis l'arrivée des cinq sorciers, cessèrent de faire semblant de dormir, un des ancien Directeur avait même enfoncé un sonotone dans son oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui allait être révélé. L'instant était comme suspendu, tous attendaient avec une impatience fébrile ce que le Mage Blanc avait à leur dire. Cela serait une page tourné de leurs vies, quoique leur Directeur ne leur révèle, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil après ça, tous en étaient conscient.

.. « Très bien Albus, nous vous écoutons. »

.. « Soit. Selon les informations que j'ai recueillis et le peu d'ouvrages qui relatent de ce sujet avec profondeur, une Île, protégé par des sorts de protection jusqu'aujourd'hui encore inconnus et d'une puissance prodigieuse, aurait été découverte en 1506 par un archéologue et navigateur Sorcier du nom de Christophe Colomb. »

Hermione, qui écoutait et s'abreuvait des paroles proférées par son Directeur, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'une voix profondément étonnée :

.. « C'est l'homme qui a découvert l'Amérique ? C'était un sorcier ? »

Elle se ratatina sur elle-même quand tout les regards convergea dans sa direction dans un profond silence qui lui rappela douloureusement que son interlocuteur ne souhaitait pas être interrompu.

**Grand moment de solitude…**

Elle croisa les regards goguenard et clairement moqueur des deux Serpentards avant de baisser la tête et de dire d'une voix contrite :

.. « Pardon Professeur, continuez… »

Minerva sentit une pointe de fierté s'immiscer en elle, cette jeune fille brillait vraiment par son intelligence hors pair. Elle échangea un regard avec Albus qui lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de reprendre d'une voix claire là où il avait été interrompu, non sans avoir remarqué la main fine et délicate de sa collègue qui se posait en douceur sur la cuisse de la jeune Gryffondor qui lui renvoya un sourire tout penaud mais si craquant que la Directrice des rouges et ors en rougit de plaisir sous le regard tendre et un brin moquer du Survivant :

.. « Hum… Comme je le disais donc, cette île fut découverte par un sorcier en 1505, se fut d'ailleurs son dernier voyage en mer, personne ne sait quel folie l'a poussé à partir en pleine nuit sans même prévenir quiconque autre que ses marins pour s'engager dans un périple vers une destination inconnue. Un journal de bord nous apprendra plus tard que c'est un rêve qui l'a poussé à partir vers les Indes, cette terre qu'il voulait tant fouler de ses pieds après sa découverte des Amériques, qu'il pensait justement être le pays qu'il désirait si ardemment trouver. Durant son voyage qui dura neuf mois, il aurait découvert une Île en plein milieux de l'Océan Indien, une île qui ne figurait pas sur les cartes qu'il possédait à l'époque. Son équipage s'était amarré sur l'île qui semblait déserte de toute vie humaine qu'ils ont nommé la_ Dan Nan__Galad_... »

Harry fronça ses sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer quand il remarqua que le Directeur semblait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées :

.. « Vers la lumière ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné se nom en particulier ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui comme ils l'avaient fait pour la jeune Gryffondor quelque instant plutôt.

**Grand moment de solitude 2 : Le retour !**

Severus échangea un regard entendu avec Lucius avant de demander d'une voix froide, quoique légèrement surprise et… admirative ?

_Il est trop beau !_

.. « Potter, vous comprenez se langage oublié ? »

_Au Mon Dieu ! J'ai envi de le baiser…_

Severus haussa élégamment un sourcil tout en dévisageant sans vergogne avec un sourire lubrique un Potter qui l'observait avec un désir clairement visible dans ses grands yeux obscurcit :

.. « Envie pleinement partager Monsieur Potter… »

…

_Merde !!!_

**Et oui du con, il est Legelimens, tu as oublié ou quoi !!!**

_Ho Merlin, la honte !_

**Ça tu peux le dire… Hahahahaha, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place !!!**

_Merde…_

**Bon aller, reprends-toi et fait comme si de rien n'était… ALLER !!!!**

C'est un Harry Potter rouge de honte et de gène qui bafouilla misérablement tête baissé, sous le regard parfaitement pervers et lubrique de Severus et totalement décontenancé des autres qui ne savait pas pourquoi leurs collègues parlaient d'envie partagé.

**Harry, tu t'enfonces là !!**

Le Survivant releva fièrement la tête et… la tourna brusquement vers Albus pour ne pas voir ce visage si sensuel, cette langue si aguichante passer sur ces lèvres si tentante et de manière toute à fait indécente et provocante :

.. « Hum… Comment cela, langage oublié ? Vous avez parlé en Français (1). »

Albus fronça délicatement ses sourcils broussailleux tout en observant très attentivement son jeune protégé. Bien sur, il s'en doutait, mais de voir confirmer ses hypothèses grâce à une simple phrase était tout de même un choc.

Il sourit avec indulgence et reprit d'une voix douce :

.. « Non Harry, cette désignation est en Elfique… »

L'Élu ouvrit démesurément ses yeux émeraude tout en dévisagent son illustre Directeur. Il avait parlé une autre langue ? Une langue oubliée et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Mais c'était impossible, il le saurait, il ne pouvait pas…

**Chéri, tu le fais bien avec le fourchelangue, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ?**

.. « Quoi mais je… »

Albus l'interrompit sans brusquerie, tout en observant du coin de l'œil deux regards lubriques fixant sans honte le corps du jeune homme… Décidément…

.. « Ne t'en fait pas Harry, j'expliquerais tout plus tard. »

Harry referma le bouche d'un air consterné, des choses pareilles n'arrivaient, bien évidement, qu'à lui et à lui seul, pour la vie normale, on repassera. Lui qui avait secrètement espéré qu'après avoir tué une fois pour toute Lord Voldemort, il serait enfin tranquille pour mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, le voila affreusement déçu. Quelqu'un là-haut ne devait vraiment pas l'avoir à la bonne…

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire encourageant, comme s'il avait deviné le cheminement que prenaient ses pensées. Enfin, son air désespéré de la vie devait aussi y être pour beaucoup. La voix douce du Grand Mage le fit redescendre sur terre :

.. « Ils l'ont donc nommé la _Dan Van Galad _car un gigantesque dôme de lumière entourait toute l'Île, les attirant vers elle et les repoussant en même temps, c'était le sortilège de protection comme vous devez vous en douter qui les repoussaient. Cela devait agir comme le sortilège de repousse Moldus, mais autre chose de plus puissant les attiraient inexorablement vers cette terre. Cela semble très paradoxale et c'est assez mal d'écrit mais je pense que le dôme devait protéger les habitants de ce lieu des possibles étrangers qui voudraient pénétrer leur territoire, pour ce qui est de l'attraction, rien d'autre n'est mentionné à ce sujet. Ses hommes néanmoins réussirent à pénétrer la barrière qui était pourtant tellement puissante que Colomb d'écrit son passage comme une mort de sa magie, comme si chaque particule de magie contenue sur l'Île fouillaient celles des hommes qui osaient la profaner. Ils ne sont restés que deux jours sur la Terre des Anciens, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler dans ses écrits, avant de repartir vers l'Europe. Dans le journal de bord, Colomb explique qu'une ombre noir habitait l'Île, la hantant tel un fantôme perdu et maudit. Ses hommes et lui-même ne se sentant pas en sécurité, ils ont préférer fuir avant d'en avoir fait le tour. Il l'a décrit cependant comme un Eden, le Paradis sur Terre, un endroit tellement beau et merveilleux qu'il en semblait irréel. Ils ont également trouvé des ruines de ce qui avaient été des habitations hautement modernes pour l'époque, ce qui ajoute plus encore au sentiment d'irréalité qui les habitait. Toutefois, fait très étrange vous en conviendrez sûrement, aucune vie, et j'insiste sur ce point, aucune vie n'était présente sur la _Dan Van Galad_, pas un oiseau, pas un animal sauvage, pas un insecte, absolument rien mis à part une végétation abondante. »

Hermione se redressa tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'était scientifiquement impossible. Sans les animaux et les insectes la végétation ne pouvait logiquement proliférer, c'était absurde. L'équilibre alimentaire était brisé. Comment, sans l'aide des singes par exemple, les arbres jeunes pouvaient pousser, comment, sans les insectes, les nouvelles plantes pouvaient se former ? Soit, la magie de ce lieu était tellement puissante que la faune se nourrissait de celle-ci pour se développer, soit Christophe Colomb ne les avait pas vus mais les animaux étaient bel et bien présents. Mais dans tout les cas, ce lieu semblait réellement un Paradis sur terre, comme le disait justement son explorateur. Il devait d'ailleurs y régner une quantité impressionnante de Magie pour qu'un Dôme de protection y séjourne encore alors qu'aucune vie ne l'habitait. Ou alors, les anciens résidents étaient de véritables Dieux pour que leurs sortilèges restent intacts sans qu'ils ne les alimentent continuellement.

Des Dieux…

Des Pures ?

La voix neutre et profonde du Directeur l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle focalisa son attention sur lui :

.. « Quand ils sont revenu en Espagne, Colomb leur a fait jurer de ne jamais divulguer ce qu'ils avaient découvert lors de ce voyage, sous peine de mort. Toujours est-il, que seulement deux semaines après leur retour, les trente-cinq hommes que constituait l'équipage sont morts dans des circonstances étranges. Le 20 Mai 1506, Christophe Colomb mourut, ne laissant derrière lui que ce morceau de parchemin que personne ne sut traduire… »

Le Mage se redressa sur son siège et fit apparaître, d'un geste leste de sa baguette, un morceau de parchemin qu'il survola rapidement avant de relever la tête vers une des personnes présente face à lui :

.. « Harry ? »

L'Élu se leva doucement afin de prendre le morceau de parchemin jaunis, déchiré et brûlé par endroit, que lui tendait Albus avec une extrême précaution. La qualité de l'encre devait être vraiment bonne pour que les lettres qui s'y dessinaient encore avec une netteté saisissante soit si lisible malgré l'état plus que déplorable du papier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire d'une voix qu'il pensait forte et claire mais qui n'était pas plus haute qu'un doux murmure, tel la voix d'un fantôme, doux murmure sinistre se perdant dans l'air du temps, transportant ceux qui l'écoutaient vers des contrées inexploré de leurs âmes :

.. « _I amar prestaruan… A si i-dhúath ú-orthor… Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen… Losto Ila, sedh hodo nuitho i 'ruith… i amar prestaruan… Annon Edhellen edro boe ammen i dulu lî, boe ammen veriad lîn… Annon Edhellen a lasta quettanya: Burzum-ishi i amar prestaruan…_»

Un silence pesant envahis la pièce a la fin de sa lecture.

Severus et Lucius tentaient en vain de réprimer les frissons qu'avait causés cette voix sur leurs corps et leurs âmes. Il avait parlé si doucement avec des mots si sensuels que chacune de ses paroles c'étaient répercuté avec force dans leurs sexes à présent légèrement tendu. Comment ce gamin réussissait–il à prononcer de simples mots avec autant d'érotisme ? Hum, ses roulements de langue, cette voix éthérée, son regard si brillant qui dansait sur le parchemin… Tout chez lui n'était qu'un immense appel à la luxure, aucune personne saine de corps et d'esprit ne pourrait rester indifférente.

Malgré le fait qu'il se sente trahi par Harry, Severus savait que, seul dans une pièce avec lui, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de faire payer son abandon, partiraient en fumée. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que son geste signifiait vraiment, peut-être que le faite qu'il aille voir celle qui était le plus blessé était simplement un acte héroïque digne de tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, bien sur, il le savait, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il se sentait tout de même trahi dans son ego, dans sa fierté et pire encore, dans son cœur…

Hermione regardait son ami avec des yeux rond, elle était prête à parier qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée que sa façon de parler évoquait à tout point de vu, le sexe. Elle sentait avec force les ongles de sa compagne s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de sa cuisse, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, rien que d'imaginer encore ses sons si magnifique, elle en eut des frissons… Aucun mot ne serait à même de d'écrire la magnificence de cette langue oubliée, les frissons qu'elle provoquait, le trouble qu'elle causait…

Albus observait avec un fin sourire comblé son jeune protégé. Depuis plus de cinquante ans, il attendait ce moment avec une hâte mal dissimulé, plus de cinquante ans qu'il espérait enfin pouvoir apprécier de ses yeux la magnificence des Pures, leurs langues, leurs pouvoirs… Tout ce qui faisaient d'eux des êtres à part. Il était comblé, au sommet d'une joie infantile sans nom. Son plus grand rêve de sorcier se réalisait enfin, il avait eut du mal à la réaliser jusqu'à maintenant, mais entendre de vive voix cette langue inconnue ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait.

Les Pures vivaient bel et bien en eux…

Il était aux anges, ce qui était le cas de le dire. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du Jeune Survivant qui laissait ses yeux d'absinthe glisser sur les lettres finement courbées et gracieusement arrondies, ressemblent à si m'éprendre à de douces et délicates arabesques.

Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix douce et très légèrement excité, cela faisait plus de trente-cinq ans que ce message était en sa possession, trente-cinq ans qu'il se demandait ce que cela pouvais bien signifier, il n'avait jamais était aussi près de la réponse.

**.. « **Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Harry ?** »**

Le Gryffondor sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom. Perdu dans ses pensés, il avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se focaliser entièrement sur la lecture de ce simple petit bout de parchemin, il était le seul à comprendre la signification de ses mots et il avait peur d'en comprendre le sens une fois les mots composés en phrase…

Il se racla la gorge, une peur sourde montant crescendo dans son ventre :

_.. « Le monde changera. L'ombre n'a pas encore étendu son emprise…__Je pensais que je m'étais égaré dans un rêve__. Dors île, sois tranquille, reste tranquille, retiens ta colère… Le monde changera… Porte des Elfes, ouvre-toi, nous avons besoin de ton soutien, nous avons besoin de ta protection. Porte des Elfes, écoute mes mots : Dans les Ténèbres le monde changera… » _

Tout le monde observait le jeune homme qui c'était tu et qui avait rivé ses yeux dans ceux de son Mentor. Le silence pesant venait de nouveau envahir le bureau, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà bien tendue.

.. « C'est une malédiction ? »

La voix froide de Lucius sorti Albus de sa torpeur, il détourna difficilement ses yeux de ceux d'Harry, ses yeux si vert qui l'accusait, qui remettait sur lui, la faute de ce que contenait ce parchemin, qui le rendait responsable de ce qui se passerait par la suite, car il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il savait que si lui seul pouvait le lire, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Après tout, tout était écrit, planifié, voulut…

.. « Non, je dirait plutôt, une prophétie… »

.. « Encore ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait exprimé tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

Encore.

Si une prophétie avait était proféré cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout quand on sait que seul Harry était capable de la lire. Signe tristement révélateur que ce message lui était, pour une obscure raison, destiné.

Le destin se montrait une fois de plus bien cruel…

.. « Professeur, je ne comprend pas… »

.. « Tient donc, cela vous arrive de temps à autre de ne pas comprendre ?! »

.. « Severus ! »

Minerva fusillait du regard le Serpentard qui lui rendait au centuple. Une aura meurtrière entourait les deux dominant. Comme dans l'infirmerie, ils semblaient près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre afin de montrer et de prouver lequel des deux étaient le plus puissant. Lucius tenait le bras de son amant tandis qu'Hermione pressait sa main avec force, elle ne supporterait pas de voir une fois de plus sa compagne couverte de sang et inerte entre ses bras, plus jamais.

Harry, qui se trouvait assis entre les deux, se sentait très mal à l'aise, le souvenir de ce qui c'était déroulé dans la mâtinée lui revint en pleine face, tout comme son sentiment de culpabilité. Il se tourna vers Severus et posa avec une infinie douceur sa main sur celle de son amour, ce dernier lui lança un de ses célèbres regards noirs, celui qui vous faisait généralement regretter d'être né. Mais, soit parce qu'il y était trop habitué, soit parce qu'il était un Gryffondor borné et têtu, Harry ne retira pas sa main, bien au contraire, cette dernière se fit caressante sur cette main si pale et froide comme la mort. Ses yeux émeraude ne quittaient pas les deux lacs noirs qui le fixaient sans ciller, dévoilant ainsi sa colère, sa déception, son désir…

Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, prouvant ainsi que le désir du Serpentard était égal à celui que lui-même ressentait, lentement, chastement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles, fines et pâles de son amour. Amoureusement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord doucement, juste un doux effleurement qui fit s'emballer leur cœur, puis plus franchement, faisant danser leur langue l'une contre l'autre, voulant à tout pris absorber la saveur de l'autre, voulant marquer l'autre, le posséder…

Severus passa délicatement sa main sur la nuque de son Ange, approchant ainsi son visage du sien. Merlin, qu'il le voulait, ici, maintenant, dans ce bureau, il ne désirait ardemment qu'une chose, posséder enfin ce corps vierge et pur, le prendre, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son propre nom. Un gémissement lui échappa quand le jeune homme lui mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, envoyant dans son corps une lame de désir brute.

Un toussotement gêné les fit se défaire l'un de l'autre pour tomber sur un regard bleu azure qui les fuyaient et un visage rouge de honte. Albus Dumbledore « rougissait ».

**Merde alors… C'est vraiment trop laid !**

_Hummmm…_

Harry se recula de son amour pour s'enfoncer sans grâce dans son siège, le visage brûlant de honte sous le regard trouble de Severus, goguenard de Lucius et gêné de Minerva et Albus. Seule Hermione le regardait avec amusement et… envie. Comme pour prouver sa théorie, cette dernière lança un regard en biais à sa compagne qui semblait faire comme si elle ne remarquait rien.

Harry passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour capter encore au maximum le goût si délectable de son Maître des Potions quand une main se crispa sur sa cuisse. Il rencontra alors le regard obscurcit du Directeur des Verts et Argents, un regard qui le défendait de continuer sinon il serait violé sur place.

**Pas de souci ! Quand tu veux, bébé !**

Albus se racla une fois de plus la gorge et tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, il passa une main leste sur sa barbe, comme s'il désirait la rendre plus lisse encore, avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme :

.. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

La jeune Préfète fixa bêtement le Directeur pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il lui enjoignait de prendre la parole alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Soudain, sous le regard insistant d'Albus, elle se rappela ce d'on elle n'avait pas compris la signification. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, ce à quoi, il lui répondit avec un hochement de tête approbateur, avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix douce et légèrement vacillante :

.. « Et bien, je ne comprends pas, qu'est que signifie « _Porte des elfes_ » et pourquoi pensait-il être dans un rêve ? »

.. « La porte des Elfes est le passage qui mène au Royaume Elfique et donc à la Terre des Pures qui se trouve sous l'Île. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent de nouveau sur Harry dans un bel ensemble, une fois n'est pas coutume, qui observait d'un œil distrait le parchemin reposant toujours dans ses mains. Il se leva et le posa sur le bureau avant de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était, non sans avoir négligemment effleuré la cuise de Severus au passage.

Éludant le geste, le Puissant Mage Blanc demanda d'une voix surprise :

.. « Comment savez-vous cela Harry ? »

Ce dernier observa Albus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, son regard était un peu perdu et son teint avait pris une étrange pâleur qui ne lui seyait aucunement. Il lança un regard un peu perdu à Lucius qui l'observait avec circonspection.

Il se mit à bafouiller misérablement :

.. « Je… Je ne saurais le dire… C'est comme si… Je le savais déjà. »

**Putain de merde, c'était quoi ça ?**

_Je ne sais pas… Merlin, que m'arrive t-il encore !_

Le _ça_, c'était le fait qu'il ne doute aucunement de ce qu'il disait, c'était également à cause de l'image d'une netteté saisissante qui c'était inscrite dans son cerveau, comme un souvenir qu'il aurait vu il y a longtemps, c'était le fait que cette image représente une immense porte de pierre blanche striée de mots Elfiques, c'était le fait que quelque chose au fond de lui exultait `s cette vu, à cette pensée, à ce souvenir…

Il sentit le regard de son Mentor ainsi que celui des ses Professeurs sur lui, avant que le Directeur ne reprenne d'une voix songeuse, laissant Harry se reprendre et tenter d'enlever de sa tête le flot d'images qui jaillissait de son esprit d'il ne savait où, comme si ses souvenirs appartenaient à cette Magie qui coulait en eux depuis la veille, si tant est que la Magie puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit… Quoique justement, avec la Magie, on ne sait jamais :

.. « Pour ce qui est de la partie sur le rêve Miss Granger, l'on pourrait penser sans doute qu'il a vu l'avenir à la manière d'un Voyant, cette prophétie lui est sûrement apparut sous l'aspect d'un rêve avant qu'il ne meure. Personne n'a pu lire ce parchemin, l'Elfique étant une langue inconnu des Sorciers. »

Lucius se pencha sur son fauteuil et déclara tout en fixant le jeune Gryffondor qui gardait la tête basse, redoutant mais sachant déjà la réponse à la question qui allait être posé par son amour :

.. « Pourquoi Monsieur Potter l'a comprend dans ce cas ? »

L'Élu leva fièrement la tête et planta son regard d'Absinthe pure dans celui d'Azur du centenaire, le défiant de mentir où d'éluder la vérité, l'accusant de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt, le haïssant pour être heureux de la situation :

.. « Car Monsieur Potter est un Elfe. »

.. « QUOI ??!! »

Harry quitta des yeux son Mentor pour les poser sur Severus qui c'était exclamé d'une voix forte, ne pouvant apparemment pas s'en empêcher. Il vit les yeux Obsidiennes glisser sur son visage, étudiant sa peau brunie par le soleil, puis revenir sur ses yeux striés d'arabesques jaunâtre, invisibles si on ne les cherchait pas vraiment, pour enfin terminer sa course sur ses fines oreilles qui pointaient très légèrement.

Lucius, qui avait lui aussi observé attentivement son jeune futur compagnon, lança un regard choqué au Directeur de Poudlard. Il se refusait à y croire, impossible voyons, tout cela n'était qu'un pur ramassis d'absurdités sans fondement concret. Les Pures étaient une légende qui se racontait de génération en génération, un conte pour éveiller l'esprit des plus jeunes… n'est-ce pas ?

Il détacha, avec difficulté, ses yeux de mercure du corps tentant de son jeune Griffon pour observer le Mage avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et parfaitement contrôlée :

.. « C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être un Elfe enfin, cette race n'existe pas ou plus. »

Son interlocuteur lui sourit avec indulgence, comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse ânerie du siècle. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, et cela le mis dans un état de colère avancé qui ne se vit pas, sauf si on l'observait attentivement, dans ce cas, on pouvait voir ses narines frémirent et ses plumes se hérisser légèrement :

.. « Lucius, vous êtes un Sang-Pur ? Alors vous, mieux que quiconque, devez savoir que rien n'est impossible en matière de magie. »

Lucius se leva vivement et se posta devant le bureau du Directeur. Son regard lançait des éclairs tandis qu'il dit d'une voix froide :

.. « Albus, c'est une aberration. »

Le Directeur se redressa également, faisant face au Sang-Pur qui le foudroyait des yeux. Sa taille plus imposante et son aura, plus puissante car mieux contrôlé, fit amorcer un geste de recul au chef du clan Malfoy. Il n'était pas bon de se mettre Dumbledore à dos et il le savait, mais sa manie de tout savoir exaspérait au plus haut point le Serpentard.

Le Mage, voyant son interlocuteur le fixer sans mot dire, se mit à crier d'une voix froide tout en tapant avec violence sur son bureau de sa main, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis. Une vérité absolue de ce Monde, Dumbledore ne criait jamais ! Il haussait le ton, changeait d'intonation mais jamais, _jamais,_ il ne criait :

.. « Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à nier la vérité ??? »

Lucius, pour la première fois depuis que Lord Voldemort était mort, baissa les yeux devant un être humain. Pourquoi s'obstinait-t-il à ne pas le croire ? C'était une excellente question, à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse, si ce n'est une peur graduelle qui montait en lui, doucement, lentement, s'insinuant dans ses veines comme le pire des poisons. La peur de l'inconnu peut-être ? Ou tout simplement la peur de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il était vraiment un Pure. Enfant, Lucius, comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte, avait était bercé par la légende des Pures. Ces êtres d'une puissance inégalable, de sagesse incommensurable et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ces Dieux vivant…

Son père lui avait dit que le but de sa vie était de devenir aussi puissant qu'eux, qu'ils devaient par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables placer le nom de leur illustre famille au rang de Grand Sorcier, les meilleurs, les plus forts, les plus craints, les plus respectés… Il avait écouté son père et c'était enrôlé avec les Mangemort, jamais décision ne fut plus regretté que celle-ci. Le pouvoir devait rester aux hommes de courage comme Dumbledore et non aux fous comme feu Voldemort.

La vérité, aussi risible que cela puisse paraître, était que Lucius avait peur du Pouvoir, trop de vies avaient été brisé, détruite, anéantie par cette quête insensé de puissance… Et lui, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, c'était juré sur son nom et son honneur, que plus jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas, plus jamais il ne serait enivré par le désir de puissance, plus jamais sa dignité ne sera bafoué pour accéder au meilleur selon les idées d'un homme qui ne voyait en lui qu'un simple héritier juste bon à redorer le blason des Malfoy.

Et cette peur qui c'était tarie après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, venait de se réanimer avec force. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas concevoir être un des plus puissant sorciers, être un Dieu vivant. Le pouvoir engendrait l'envie, l'envie menait à la haine et la haine conduisait à la mort de l'âme, la destruction de toute part d'humanité encore présente dans son corps. Sa plus grande peur était de se perdre.

Severus, sentant le trouble et la peur s'immiscer dans l'esprit tortueux de son aimé, se leva et prit Lucius dans ses bras pour lui prodiguer tout le soutient dont il avait besoin en cet instant. Juste un peu de tendresse pour lui montrer qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Peu importait le regard des autres, peu importait le fait que, mis à part Dumbledore, personne ne savait pour eux, peu importait tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Était-ce ça, l'instinct des Pures ? Vouloir à tout prix consoler ou calmer un des leurs ? Peut-être, Severus s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait en cette heure, c'était la peur qu'il sentait chez son amant. Cette peur qu'il ressentait lui aussi mais en moindre mesure.

Les Serpentards, devant le silence prolongé qu'avait provoqué les paroles du Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie, se rassirent en souplesse, après une douce étreinte réconfortante. Ils durent d'ailleurs se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient du utiliser toutes leurs forces pour empêcher leurs ailes de s'étendre sur leur vis-à-vis. Étrange. Non sans laisser leurs mains jointes dans une douce caresse, ils firent de nouveau face au plus puissant sorcier après Merlin lui même.

Le Mage blanc contourna son bureau avec une flexibilité étonnante vu son âge plus qu'avancé et se dirigea vers ses hôtes. Il se plaça devant Harry et déclara d'une voix forte et résolu :

.. « Harry est un Elfe ! »

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'air plus qu'accablé de son jeune protéger, il se dirigea vers le second jeune homme qu'il avait prit sous son aile, il y a de cela des années :

.. « Severus, en vu de votre peau blafarde et de vos canines sommes toute impressionnantes sans parler de votre rapidité hors pair en matière de combat à main nu, je dirais sans me tromper que vous êtes un Vampire ! »

Le dit Vampire sursauta et plaça une main longue et fine sur ses dents pour en tester le tranchant. Il observa avec une certaine admiration son doigt ensanglanté qui se cicatrisait avec une rapidité inhumaine.

_Intéressant… Très intéressant…_

.. « Lucius, votre beauté angélique ne laisse pas de doute ainsi que votre… hum… soumission face à un ordre tacite de votre compagnon, je penche pour un Veela ! »

Lucius se demanda brièvement comment ce dernier savait qu'ils étaient compagnons, mais la nouvelle de sa… _race_, lui enleva toute capacité de raisonnement logique.

Albus eut un sourire en coin à la vue du visage défait de son interlocuteur. Représenter la plus belle des branches des Pures devait redorer l'orgueil bafoué du Sang-Pur, jamais appellation ne fut plus vrai que celle-ci.

Il laissa les trois hommes et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas prononcé de mots depuis un certain temps. Droit et altier, il déclara d'une voix douce à la magnifique femme qui l'observait de son grand regard noisette :

.. « Hermione, sans aucun doute une Fée ! »

Un sourire éclos sur la bouche pulpeuse de la Gryffondor qui observa ses mains fines et ses ailes qui battaient toujours, telle la queue d'un félin.

C'est avec un sourire d'une tendresse sans égale que le Directeur se tourna vers sa plus tendre amie pour lui dire avec une voix douce et légèrement amusé :

.. « Et vous Minerva, en vu de votre puissance et de votre sagesse, sans, bien sur, parler de votre apparence, j'opterais pour une Nymphe. »

Un silence méditatif enveloppa la pièce. Tous, à l'exception de Lucius qui gardait les yeux dans le vide, observaient avec plus de précision leur corps, ailes ou visage à l'aide de leurs mains ou de leurs yeux. Minerva se tourna vers la jeune fille qui caressait avec une infinie douceur ses petites ailes mutines qui en vibraient de contentement, faisant tomber des milliers de perles de lumières autour de sa propriétaire qui en souriait de satisfaction. Elle était heureuse, étrangement heureuse de posséder cette différence avec les autres sorciers. Elle n'était plus une Sang-de-Bourbe à présent. Une fée, elle était une fée. L'image de la petite Fée Clochette s'imprima dans son esprit, le faisant glousser de dérision. Elle sentit sur elle le regard fixe de sa compagne, l'observant sans aucune pudeur un fin sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle lui rendit tout en tendant une main délicate vers les plumes soyeuses d'un beau vert d'eau que siégeaient immobiles sur le dos de la Directrice des Rouge et Or. Minerva ne put retenir un frisson quand elle sentit cette main si douce et si tendre se perdre sur ses ailes.

Étrange impression que de sentir le toucher d'une personne sur une partie de votre anatomie que vous n'aviez pas conscience d'avoir. Étrange sentiment de plénitude qui vous envahissait sous la caresse de l'être ardemment désiré. Un discret gémissement lui échappa quand elle sentit la douce main s'enfoncer plus en avant dans ses plumes pour toucher la peau fine qu'elle abritait et cachait jalousement aux yeux de tous. Une caresse si intime et enivrante qui la laissa rêveuse.

Harry, les épaules basses et le corps voûté, touchait distraitement ses oreilles qui partaient légèrement en pointe vers le ciel. Un soupir lui échappa quand il se fit la réflexion que, décidément, rien ne lui sera épargné… Bon, il fallait voir les choses sous un meilleur angle. Il avait des ailes magnifiques qui le faisaient ressembler à un ange, piètre consolation face au fait que sa taille avait ignoblement rétrécit et qu'il avait perdu un peu de sa musculature au niveau des jambes et des bras, sans parler de sa taille qui c'était horriblement affinée. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à une fille au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un regard en biais à son voisin de droite. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il tomba dans un océan de ténèbres qui fixait avec avidité son cou, ou plus précisément, son artère qui battait contre sa peau sous la forte pulsation de son sang. Il déglutit avec difficulté quand les abysses se fixèrent à ses yeux couleurs d'Absinthe pur, il bougea inconfortablement et détourna le regard pour échapper au feu que prodiguait la sensation exquise de ses prunelles plongées dans les siennes. Il serait sûrement mal vu qu'il se jette sur son Professeur pour le violer dans le bureau de son Directeur n'est-ce pas ?

Le Vampire ne semblait manifestement pas être de cet avis, sinon cette main fine et pâle comme la mort ne se poserait pas si près de son sexe, ni ne commencerait de si délicieux mouvements circulaires qui fit naître des frissons le long de son dos, puis qui se répandirent avec délice sur le reste de son épiderme électrifié par le contact sensuel de cette main divine.

Un toussotement léger brisa l'instant de magie qui c'était instauré entre les Pures, provoquant par la même un grognement animal de la part de Severus et une exclamation indignée venant d'une des deux femmes - les deux ayant la même expression sur le visage, il était donc assez fastidieux de savoir laquelle avait eut l'audace de se plaindre contre le Directeur :

.. « Chacun d'entre vous représente une des Cinq Race de Pures selon les livres et les littératures mythologique. »

Lucius sembla se réveiller brutalement face au rappel de leur situation annoncé d'un ton si badin par le Mage Blanc. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et détourna son regard vers le sol pour échapper à l'œil acéré de son compagnon que ne cessait de le dévisager. Il ne voulait pas être un Pure, il ne désirait plus le pouvoir et la puissance. Pour une fois dans sa vie, le Grand Lucius Malfoy voulait oublier tout ce dont sa famille l'avait abreuvé depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre le fonctionnement du Monde Magique.

Cela semblait être prémédité. Cinq Races. Cinq personnes. On dit que le hasard fait bien les choses mais là. Force est de constater que même le plus pur des hasards ne pouvait être le responsable d'une chose pareille. Ils seraient manifestement de nouveau les jouets du destin dans cette grotesque comédie d'existence.

.. « Albus… »

La voix douce et légère du Professeur de Métamorphose détendit perceptiblement la lourde atmosphère qui alourdissait l'air d'une manière fort peu agréable pour le Serpentard blond. Une voix plus ferme et autoritaire s'éleva, scellant à jamais derrière les barreaux de son esprit, les maigres espoirs de Lucius d'échapper à cette situation qu'il ne voulait pour rien au Monde :

.. « Non Minerva, je suis navré, mais comme je l'ai dis il y a quelques minutes, je suis près à le juré sur la Magie ! Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce que je viens de vous révélez est particulièrement dur à comprendre et surtout à croire, mais je vous demanderais de me faire confiance, comme vous l'avez tous fait jusqu'à maintenant. »

Et voila… C'était dit et définitif, non pas qu'il croyait à une sombre blague de la part du Directeur mais bon, Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, le pire était souvent à redouter venant de lui. Le Chef du Clan Malfoy s'affaissa, sous le regard étonné de son amour, sur son tabouret sans aucune grâce, comme s'il devait supporter sur ses épaules tout le poids du Monde. Il avait peur, qui sait ce que trop de pouvoir en sa possession pouvait faire de lui… Pouvait-il finir comme Voldemort, pouvait-il être si avide qu'il serait capable de tuer des êtres innocents justes par plaisir et pour être craint comme l'avait fait ses ancêtres depuis mainte et mainte génération avant lui ? Pouvait-il perdre toute l'humanité qui était encore présente en lui et ce, uniquement grâce à l'aide acharnée de son Compagnon ? Pouvait-il sombrer à tout moment ?

Une main froide qui se glissa sous la sienne lui donna la réponse qu'il espérait tant. Non. Plus jamais il ne tomberait en disgrâce sous l'orgueil et l'avarice qui était des traits dominant chez tous les membres de son atroce famille. Non et ce pour une seule et magnifique raison.

Lucius Malfoy ne serait plus jamais seul, pas tant que Severus Snape serait encore en vie. Pas tant qu'il serait aimé comme il l'était aujourd'hui, pas tant qu'il aimerait comme il aimait aujourd'hui.

_L'amour…_

Que c'est étrange tout de même, ce que l'amour est capable de faire d'un homme. Un si beau sentiment, capable du plus beau tout comme du plus horrible. Un sentiment si doux, passionné, violent, intense, jouissif, gratifiant… Un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop peu expérimenté au cours de sa vie. Mais, tout en serrant avec force la main glacée, Lucius savait que tout serrait différent, peut-être pas comme il l'avait espéré à la fin de cette foutu Guerre, mais il y ferait face, non plus seul, mais à deux… ou à trois si tout se déroulait comme ils le désiraient.

La voix douce et exagérément joyeusement cynique lui arracha un sourire qui redonna du baume au cœur de Severus. Après un très court échange de regard, ils reportèrent tout deux leur attention sur un jeune homme qui ne serait plus un innocent petit Gryffondor borné dans très peu de temps :

.. « Très bien… De toute façon, ça ou autre chose… »

Albus eut un sourire éblouissant tout en se dirigeant d'un pas guilleret à son bureau, il se servit d'une bonne tasse de thé pour détendre un peu ses invités qui étaient tout de même durement secoué depuis ses révélations. Servant avec grâce et élégance le breuvage national comme tout anglais qui se respecte, il fit léviter les tasses jusqu'aux jeunes gens qui restaient silencieux ou qui s'observait les uns les autres à la dérobé.

Avec un sourire, il porta la tasse de porcelaine jusqu'à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgées du délicieux nectar au citron. Attrapant lentement un biscuit fourré au citron, il en mangea un morceau tout en regardant distraitement le soleil déjà haut par la fenêtre de son bureau, les yeux luisant comme la flamme d'une bougie.

…

Le calme avant la tempête dirait certain…

.. « Bien, pour en revenir à un sujet que j'ai éludé précédemment, nous allons parler de votre sexualité. »

Minerva, qui buvait elle aussi son thé, recracha tout le liquide que contenait sa bouche avant de lancer un regard offensé à son ami et supérieur hiérarchique.

Harry et Hermione rougirent et baissèrent la tête précipitamment vers le sol, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et ce matin même était trop présent dans leur esprit pour qu'ils prennent le risque de garder la tête haute en toute impunité.

Lucius n'avait, en signe de profond étonnement, qu'un sourcil délicatement relevé et un sourire froid et pervers aux lèvres.

Severus, maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, ce contenta de finir sa tasse de thé vert, avec élégance et grâce, avant de la reposer doucement tout en déclarant d'une voix aussi chaude que l'Antarctique Nord et aussi douce qu'une lame de rasoir bien affûté :

.. « Albus, ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien, merci ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider à comprendre et à vivre avec ce qui vient de nous tomber dessus ! »

Le Directeur lui lança un regard torve avant de déclarer d'une voix mutine, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

.. « Severus, vu la scène que vous et Minerva nous avez offert, je soutiens avec force que nous devons explicitement en parler, quand bien même cela vous gêne. »

.. « … »

Le Serpentard croisa les jambes avec élégance, ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, tandis que Minerva, honteuse au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même à Severus, baissa la tête de dépit tout en soufflant de lassitude.

Albus, les yeux pétillant et un sourire dément aux lèvres, poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu :

.. « Très bien, pour faire court et éviter les effusions de sang qui ne seront que passagère et factice, je vais vous poser une question simple. Savez-vous ce qu'est une âme-sœur ? »

**Oh putain, il va nous sortir quoi encore celui la !!!!**

_Va savoir…_

Harry, soufflant discrètement de lassitude, jeta un bref regard ennuyé par la fenêtre quand son regard capta un mouvement étrange. Se redressant imperceptiblement, il fixa sans ciller la tache d'ombre qui se dessinait dans le ciel. On aurait dit des milliers de particules de poussières, mis à part que de la vraie poussière ne s'élèverait pas comme ça dans le ciel pour former…

Une tête de mort avec une langue de Serpent…

_Voldemort…_

Se redressant brutalement sur son siège, le regard toujours fixe, Harry cligna des yeux, croyant à une hallucination. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une demi-seconde, quand il rouvrit ses paupières, seul un ciel blanc neigeux s'offrit à son regard perdu. Le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune Survivant regarda encore quelques secondes, espérant et redoutant en même temps de revoir cette marque qui avait disparut du bras de ses Mangemorts dès que la magie de leur Maître avait disparut de la surface de la terre.

Mais il ne vit rien. Il ne vit rien du tout…

Souriant de soulagement et mettant cela sur le compte du stress provoqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en si peu de temps, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et observa sa jeune amie qui s'apprêtait visiblement à parler.

Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Dumbledore allant de lui à la fenêtre :

.. « Une âme-sœur c'est le compagnon ou la compagne de vie d'une personne, non ? »

Focalisant toute son attention sur la jeune Gryffondor, Albus sourit avec douceur à cette jeune fille qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de répondre ;a une question, quelle qu'elle soit :

.. « En effet Miss Granger. Et savez-vous avec qui s'unissent les Créatures Magiques ? »

Hermione fronça ses fins sourcils et répondit comme si c'était évident :

.. « Avec leur âme-sœur ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Albus répondit en faisant fit des soufflements agacés et impatient des deux Serpentards.

.. « Précisément. Et savez-vous ce qu'être un Pure signifie ? »

Les regards convergèrent par automatisme sur la jeune Préfète qui ne répondit rien mais le rougissement de ses joues était la plus complète et éloquente des réponses pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Venant au secours de son élève et surtout, de sa compagne, Minerva se racla la gorge et déclara gauchement :

.. « Hum… Que nous avons donc des âmes-sœurs quelque part dans le monde. »

Le Mage Blanc lui lança un regard amusé avant de reprendre d'une voix douce et particulièrement joyeuse :

.. « Oui… et non. »

.. « Albus…?! »

Le concerné regarda Severus comme s'il était étonné de son intervention, regard qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde son destinataire qui le fixait avec des yeux aussi noir que le fond des Océans.

Souriant comme jamais, il reprit d'une voix posé, joyeuse et guillerette :

.. « Et bien, sachant qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée d'un Centaure de s'unir avec un Gobelin… »

Severus était maintenant grandement excédé et à bout de nerf, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se coucher avec Lucius et Potter pour lui tenir compagnie ainsi que quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, hurla presque à l'encontre du plus Grand Mage après Merlin lui-même :

.. « Albus, soyez plus clair s'il vous plait ! »

.. « Oh mais je crois que vous avez parfaitement compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion mon cher Severus… »

Le « cher Severus » le regarda de travers avant de souffler avec force. Cet homme, même après plus de vingt ans, arrivait encore et toujours à lui faire perdre son précieux self contrôle.

Harry, qui avait suivit l'échange tout en échangeant des regards tantôt surpris tantôt gêné avec sa meilleure amie, demanda d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure :

.. « Professeur, vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs les un pour les autres ? »

Dumbledore le fixa longuement sans mot dire, mettant très mal à l'aise le jeune Potter avant de déclarer d'une voix… sournoise ? :

.. « Harry… Je pense que tu sais parfaitement avec qui tu seras uni. »

Le Gryffondor attrapa un fard monstrueux tout en baissant prestement la tête pour échapper à deux regards pervers et goguenards qu'il s'avait lui être tout particulièrement adressé et qui lui brûlait la peau et les sens.

Une main cajoleuse, longue, fine et glaciale pris place sur sa cuisse et amorça un très discret et un très lent mouvement circulaire. Pris d'une pulsion subite, il plaça sa propre main sur celle qui venait squatter sa cuisse avant de caresser chaque doigt avec une lenteur affolante, dans des gestes aérien et sensuels tout en fixant du regard les perles de nacre qui le fixait avec insistance.

La voix enthousiaste de leur Directeur brisa quelque peu le moment de tendresse et de sensualité qui c'était installé entre les deux hommes :

.. « Bien, ce sujet étant clos… »

.. « Attendez une seconde, vous nous dites que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs et c'est tout ? »

Minerva jeta un regard en biais à celle qui avait parlé d'une voix paniquée et qui se trouvait présentement à sa gauche. Pourquoi posaient-ils tous des questions auxquelles ils avaient déjà les réponses ? Ce jeu risible instauré par Albus la fatigua au plus haut point. Ils l'avaient tous sentis, cette inexplicable besoin de contacts, cette envie de l'autre qui n'existait pas avant… ou si peu avant. La pensée fugace d'un pied lui prodiguant des caresses sous une table lui revint en force. Elle n'avait pas l'excuse de l'Attraction Magique pour ce moment-là. Merlin ! Mais que leur arrivait-il bon sang !

.. « Miss Granger, vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous explique avec force détails comment s'unissent deux Créatures Magiques, si ? Qui plus est, le combat de ce matin est une parfaite illustration de se dont il faut que l'on parle expressément ! »

Plus têtu qu'une mule et ne voulant pas que cet entretient qui touchait à sa fin ne se termine aussi vite, cela voudrait dire ne plus voir ses deux amours avant un moment, il répliqua philosophiquement avec tout le bon sens et le raisonnement irréfutable qu'il possédait :

.. « Mais… heu… »

…

**Mais dans c'est cas là, on ferme sa gueule, putain de Merlin de merde !!!!**

.. « Harry, pour plus de détail sur ce qui concerne l'Union, je te conseille dans discuter plus… _profondément_ avec tes compagnons. »

Le jeune Élu ne trouva même plus la force de détourner son regard. Mal à l'aise, il remit distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille qui semblait, au touché, avoir encore grandit.

_Ne surtout pas penser que Dumbledore vient de faire un sous entendu pas le moins du monde discret…_

Le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mure, le Gryffondor eut l'idée, idiote bien sur, de jouer un peu. Les yeux luisant et un éclat pervers brillant au fond de ses prunelles émeraude, le jeune Gryffondor/Serpentard planta ses yeux dans ceux de mercure en fusion. Quand il fut sur que d'autres yeux, Obsidienne celles-là, les observaient également, il fit passer lentement et sensuellement sa langue rosée sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées d'avoir été trop mordu pas ses dents.

Même si l'incident de ce matin jetait encore un froid entre les trois hommes, Harry était intimement persuadé qu'avec un peu de séduction il serait capable de se faire pardonner, ses deux verts et argents ne semblaient même plus lui en vouloir au vu de leurs regards torrides sur ses lèvres qu'il se plaisait à mordiller et à humidifier constamment.

_Un jeu d'enfant… Croyez-moi mes jolis, vous serez à moi et ce, sans aucune modération !_

**OUAIS !! J'aime te voir comme ça mon chou, déterminé, fougueux et passionné ! Un vrai Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur ! Ce soir mon Ange, ce soir on rentre dans la cours des grands et tu passes ENFIN à la casserole !**

_Hum, oui, idée plus… qu'alléchante._

**Hin hin hin !!**

.. « Bien, pour reprendre là où j'en étais, je vous demanderais de ne pas rester éloigné les uns des autres et de rester dans les appartements que je vais vous attribuer, du moins tant que tout ceci n'est pas… Finalisé. »

Minerva, qui observait à la dérobé le jeu auquel se livrait son jeune élève, reporta pleinement son attention sur son estimé collègue et supérieur qui essayait par divers subterfuges d'éviter son regard scrutateur :

.. « Finalisé Albus ? »

Ne détachant pas ses yeux de lui et y mettant toute sa force et son obstination, Minerva, sentant les prémices de l'impatience s'immiscer en elle tel une traînée de poudre, émit un son de gorge si semblable à un grognement que le regard bleu azur tomba directement dans ses yeux verts d'eau. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, l'Écossaise fronça les sourcils, incitant Dumbledore à lui répondre. Maintenant !

Albus soupira, non pas de lassitude, mais de gêne, comment dire ça sans que cela ne fasse salace ? Autant jouer à ce petit jeu avec les plus jeunes était amusant, les voir rougir de la sorte état quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Mais avec Minerva qu'il connaissait de puis si longtemps, c'était une autre paire de manches, la mettre mal à l'aise n'étant pas son but, lui expliquer de ce dont il parlait n'allait pas être si simple. Il la connaissait pour savoir que cette femme, aussi belle et aussi sage qu'elle puisse être, était aussi borné que Godric Gryffondor lui-même quand il s'agissait d'amour, alors en parlant de sexe…

Tenter le tout pour le tout, d'une voix détaché pour mettre moins d'impact sur ses mots, voila la solution parfaite :

.. « Oui Minerva, finalisé… tant que l'Union ne sera pas… consommé… les dominants des couples ne seront que très irritable à tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin à la sécurité et au bien être de leurs compagnons comme vous et Severus nous l'avez démontré ce matin… »

Et voila, elle était mal à l'aise, ses joues avait pris une délicate teinte coquelicot qui lui seyait à merveille selon le sourire béat de sa future compagne et son regard se fit brillant :

.. « Albus vous ne pensez tout de même pas… »

Lucius s'interrompit brutalement face au regard perçant de l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard. Il avait l'audace de prétendre ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait, lui, l'homme qui c'était glissé sous la table pour faire… ce qu'il avait à faire à un des élèves.

Trop de mauvaise fois lui était insupportable :

.. « Lucius… Toutes les personnes ici présente savent parfaitement ce qui c'est passé hier soir lors du dîner… et ce matin en vu des hormones qui polluaient l'air. Votre Union a déjà commencé, vous êtes attirés les uns aux autres avec ce que l'on nomme l'Attraction Magique… Je pense que l'accouplement ne saurait tarder… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du Directeur à la vu, jouissive, de l'ensemble des visages présent face à lui qui prenaient une couleur qui oscillait entre le rouge vermeille et le rouge cramoisi. Même les deux Serpentards ne semblèrent pas épargnés par ce soudain excès de rougeur. À l'évidence, aucun des cinq ne c'étaient douté qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui s'était en effet déroulé lors du repas, pensant sûrement que, vu qu'il n'y prêtait pas une attention particulière, il n'avait rien vu, douce utopie que celle de penser qu'il ne savait pas précisément ce qui se déroulait continuellement dans les moindres recoins de son château et plus encore ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

La voix scandalisée et choquée du Chef Malfoy retentit dans le silence pesant qui c'était, pour la troisième fois consécutive, installé dans la pièce :

.. « Albus ! Je vous en pris ! »

.. « Bien, bien, bien Lucius, inutile de vous emportez, je ne fait que vous prévenir pour éviter tout risque inutile et des désagréments d'acquis de conscience en cas de rapport sexuel sous le toit de mon École. »

Il se servit une seconde tasse de thé tout en observant le visage de ses deux élèves qui ne savaient manifestement plus où se mettre. Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'embarras qu'ils devaient ressentir à écouter leur Directeur discuter sereinement de leur future vie sexuelle avec leurs propres Professeurs sans compter, bien sur, sur la présence de ses derniers.

Oui, il était vraiment sadique sur se coup là mais, Merlin le pardonne, c'était tellement amusant comme situation :

.. « Ne sachant pas vraiment l'étendu de tout vos pouvoirs, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Hermione connaissent le chemin. N'est-ce pas jeunes gens ? »

Il sourit aux pauvres étudiants rouges de honte et durement éprouvés qui lui répondirent, sans même oser relever la tête, d'une petite voix pas plus haute qu'un doux murmure :

.. « Oui Professeur… »

Avec un sourire rayonnant et l'intense satisfaction de savoir cette réunion improvisée enfin terminé, Albus se releva souplement tout en déclarant d'une voix tonitruante :

.. « Bien, loin de moi l'idée de vous chassez mais je viens de passer une nuit blanche à étudier les Pures et je dois vous avouez que je ne rêve que d'une bonne sieste. Dobby ! »

Le PLOP caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit avant que n'apparaisse une petite créature aux longues oreilles surmontés d'une bonne dizaine de bonnet en laine et chaussé d'au moins deux paires de chaussettes dépareillées, qui s'inclina profondément devant le Directeur tout en déclarant d'une voix fluette et suraiguë :

.. « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, Professeur Dumbledore ? »

.. « Voudrais-tu accompagner ses jeunes gens vers les appartements que je vous ai fait aménager ce matin, s'il te plait ? »

Dobby se redressa, bombant le torse avec fierté avant de répondre, ses yeux brillant de joie et de reconnaissance :

.. « Bien sur Monsieur Le Directeur Professeur Monsieur, se serait un honneur et un privilège Professeur Monsieur. »

.. « À la bonne heure ! Messieurs, Dames, je vous verrais sûrement plus tard dans la journée. Bon après-midi. »

Sur ce, l'illustre Mage se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, qu'il ouvrit et indiqua la sortie d'un fluide mouvement de bras. Montrant implicitement qu'il voulait que ses invités partent au plus vite.

L'Elfe de Maison sorti en bondissant, ses bonnets penchant dangereusement suivant l'attraction terrestre. Albus se fit la réflexion que ses derniers devaient sans aucun doute rester perché grâce à un habile sortilège de colle.

Harry et Hermione sortir en premier :

.. « Au revoir Professeur. »

Suivit de Minerva qui lui adressa un sourire et un léger signe de tête avant de disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon gardé par ses gargouilles.

Lucius et Severus fermaient la marche, lui adressant au passage un bref hochement de tête froid. Leurs ailes imposantes, plus que celles des trois précédent, l'obligea à reculer afin de laisser tout l'accès disponible aux deux Serpentards. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il se rappela de quelque chose.

Il déclara d'une voix douce :

.. « Oh, j'oubliais… Severus, Lucius! »

Lucius s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans sa direction, échangeant un regard avec Severus qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner :

.. « Oui, Albus ? »

.. « Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, il n'a fait que ce qu'il pensait être juste… »

Il vit les épaules du Maître des Potions se crisper soudainement avant que se dernier ne déclare d'une voix froide, les points serrés de colère et d'amertume :

.. « Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez Albus ! »

Le susnommé adressa un sourire éblouissant à Lucius qui l'observait le visage neutre, avant de fermer la porte de son bureau, non sans avoir murmuré d'une voix douce sur le ton de l'évidence :

.. « Bien sur mon ami, bien sur… »

Seul un grognement lui répondit dans le silence paisible de son bureau.

Avec un léger gloussement, il se rapprocha de son fidèle compagnon qui l'observait avec un certain reproche amusé.

.. « Ne me regarde pas ainsi Fumseck. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser repartir dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, tu voyais aussi bien que moi qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, la preuve, même que Severus n'a pas émit d'objection… »

Fumseck chantonna un délicat chant suspicieux :

.. « Oh, cela ! Voyons mon tendre ami, jamais de la vie je ne les aurais mis sciemment mal à l'aise… »

Devant son regard clairement septique, Albus éclata d'un grand rire significatif, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, son Phénix perché sur son épaule. Il passa distraitement la main sur les plumes soyeuses de son Familier.

.. « Tu le sens n'est-ce pas Fumseck ? Je crains fort que ces quelques mois sous le signe de la paix… n'étaient qu'une simple pause avant le coup de grâce. »

Fumseck se redressa et becta gentiment la barbe de son Maître avant de pousser un cri indigné :

.. « Puisse Merlin faire que tu ais raison mon ami. Je ne survivrais sûrement pas à une troisième Guerre… »

Avec un soupir las, le Directeur de la plus grande École de Magie du Monde se retira dans ses appartements, non sans avoir jeté un regard amusé aux tableaux immobiles des précédents Directeurs de Poudlard, se faisant la remarque que son sort de silence et de stupéfaxion jeté peu avant le début de son discours ne resterait pas impuni par ses paires qui lui lançaient des regards noirs, il laissa son Phénix seul, non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée afin de récupérer de la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer.

Après le départ de son Maître, le majestueux Phénix s'ébroua avant de lancer un regard torve par la fenêtre, si Dumbledore avait mieux observé son fidèle compagnon, il aurait remarqué que sur son buste brillait faiblement une marque. S'il avait mieux observé, il aurait su que quelque chose de Grand, plus terrible encore que les deux précédentes Guerres, se préparait.

Il aurait su que la Magie était tourmentée.

Il aurait su, que le pire était à venir… Pour le Monde entier…

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

À des milliards de kilomètres de l'Écosse où siégeait Poudlard, sur une terre aride et pauvre, un petit garçon couleur charbon jouait avec un bout de bois. Ses pieds couverts de saletés et de cicatrices pataugeaient dans une rivière à moitié asséchée. Son corps, si maigre que ses côtes en étaient apparentes, était courbé vers un petit poisson mort que la pointe de son bâton s'amusait à tourner et retourner dans tous les sens.

Le petit garçon, lassé de son jeu insolite, se redressa, découvrant un visage émacié et un regard emplie d'une tristesse qui ne devrait jamais se refléter dans les yeux d'un enfant si jeune. Il toussa un peu à cause de la poussière du Désert tout en saisissant la cause de sa venue à un endroit aussi éloigné de son village. Portant difficilement de ses maigres forces le seau d'eau qui aiderait peut-être sa famille à survivre encore un peu, il poursuivit sa route, chaloupant et tremblant sous le poids qu'il supportait, trop imposant pour ses maigres épaules.

Sa peau le brûlait sous le soleil ardent de l'Afrique mais il devait continuer, pour sa mère et pour ses frères et sœurs qui se mouraient d'une maladie inconnue. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un regard noir au soleil quand il se sentit suivit par quelque chose. Il s'immobilisa, sentant encore un mouvement dans son dos qui le mettait mal à l'aise et qui lui faisait peur. S'armant de courage, comme les guerriers de sa tribu, il se retourna…

Un cri d'horreur lui échappa quand une ombre étouffante passa au travers de son corps meurtri. Se cambrant violemment, il tomba lourdement sur le sable brûlant, le seau qu'il avait si difficilement remplis se déversant sur lui, le rafraîchissant agréablement. Encore un peu sonné, il se redressa et observa avec crainte l'ombre continuer sa route sous la force d'un vent inexistant. La seule chose que son regard avait retenue, fut que cette ombre imposante et impressionnante avait la forme d'une tête de mort d'où lui sortait un serpent par la bouche.

Pendant que le petit garçon, effrayé et le corps tremblant, partait en courant sous le soleil de plomb, un homme noir et vêtu de peaux de bêtes malgré la chaleur se tenait droit sous un des arbres qui avait encore la force de pousser, lui prodiguant une ombre plus que bienvenue. Il regardait d'un œil inquiet la forme disparaître à l'horizon.

Soufflant de dépit, il sortit un étrange bout de bois d'une de ses poches grossièrement taillés avant de la pointer devant lui. Un majestueux lion d'argent sortis par veloute de fumée argenté du bois. Il se dressa dans toute sa splendeur devant l'homme qui se pencha vers la bête tout en parlant d'une voix formelle :

.. « _Ça_ a commencé ! Prévenez les Autres ! Nous devons partir le plus vite possible ! »

Puis il reprit d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il s'adressait cette fois-ci à l'animal seul :

.. « Cours Salman, cours aussi vite que tu le peux, prévient-les…_ Ça_ a déjà commencé… »

Le lion hocha humblement la tête, il se détourna et se mit à courir avant de disparaître dans un éclair argenté. Le sorcier se redressa, le visage déterminé, avant de disparaître dans le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage.

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Harry suivait docilement Dobby qui marchait à vive allure à travers les couloirs sombres et glacials de Poudlard. La peau recouverte de frissons, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, un bon lit douillet et un feu ronflant dans la cheminée pour réchauffer ses membres transit de froid. Remarquer, l'Infirmière souhaitaient sûrement les rendre malades car leur infliger des vêtements à dos nu et à manches courtes en plein hiver n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y à de mieux pour se protéger du froid glacial de l'Écosse. Il poussa un soupir tremblant quand la voix de son amie se fit entendre au creux de son oreille :

.. « Au fait, Harry, elles sont où tes ailes ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor lança un bref regard dans son dos quand il se rendit compte qu'en effet, il n'avait plus ses ailes. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la préfète sans voir les trois regards noirs qui était braqué sur eux :

.. « Aucune idée, elles ont disparut quand… enfin… tu vois… ? »

Le rougissement que pris ses joues et son regard brillant de perversité donna la réponse à la jeune fille. Voyant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir également, imaginant son ami coincé entre les deux Serpentards :

.. « Oh ! Oui, oui, d'accord… »

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence, passant des couloirs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et empruntant des escaliers tellement poussiéreux que seul les fantômes devaient venir visiter et encore !

Severus ne quittait pas des yeux son plus jeune compagnon. _Compagnon_, lui et Lucius venaient d'en avoir la confirmation dans le bureau même de Dumbledore, quel doux mot pour désigner le jeune Gryffondor. Certes, ils le voulaient, aussi désespérément qu'ils se voulaient l'un et l'autre, mais de savoir que cette attirance ne serait jamais estompé, même au fil du temps avait quelque chose de réjouissant et de rassurant. Quel homme ne serait pas heureux de se savoir aimé pour le reste de sa vie avec la même personne, c'était si sécurisant, si apaisant. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres, ils seraient enfin unis, dans peu de temps, ils seraient enfin complet.

Une voix douce et inquiète le sortit de ses songes très agréables, il lança un regard froid à celle qui avait osé le sortir de sa douce plénitude :

.. « Severus ? Je… Je voulais vous dire que j'étais navré pour ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prise de… enfin… je… »

Le Directeur des Serpentards balaya d'un geste vague de la main les explications de sa collègue. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, même sous la torture, mais il aimait particulièrement cette femme qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu durant sa scolarité. C'était la seule à venir lui parler et à le renseigner quand il avait commencé à enseigner les Potions et c'était la seule femme encore vivante en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui jeter la pierre pour l'incident survenu durant la mâtinée. Objectivement, et il ne l'était que très rarement quand ça le concernait, il devait avouer qu'ils y étaient pour rien tous les deux. L'instinct du à leur nouvelle condition et à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs y était pour beaucoup.

Et c'est uniquement pour tout ce que cette femme représentait dans sa vie, qu'il répondit d'une voix douce connut de son amant seulement :

.. « Minerva, je vous en prie ! Il est parfaitement inutile de vous excuser. Vous comme moi savons que nous n'étions pas réellement maître de nous même… Après tout, nous pensions que nos… compagnons étaient en danger. Nous avons réagis à l'instinct comme toutes Créatures Magiques. »

Il lui adressa un fin sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit. Brièvement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra chaleureusement avec un sourire éblouissant. Après une dernière caresse, elle accéléra le pas pour se trouver le plus près possible de la jeune fille dont les ailes se désagrégeaient à chacun de ses pas.

Il caressa distraitement sa main tandis que Lucius s'approchait de lui. Oui, cette femme était la seule en qui il avait confiance, cette femme… qui lui rappelait tant ce qu'il aurait désiré chez une mère.

Lucius passa son bras sous celui de Severus tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un regard rassurant et un discret sourire heureux. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Lucius savait que son compagnon aimait follement Minerva. Oh, pas de cet amour passionnel qui les animaient tous les deux mais un peu comme ces personnes qui se connaissent depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne pourraient se passer de l'autre, même s'ils ne font que se croiser, ou discuter brièvement durant un repas. Un peu comme une douce routine rassurante. Ces petites choses que l'on sait qu'elles ne changeront jamais.

Il eut un bref sourire en regardant son Ancien Professeur de Métamorphose, elle était la seule, avec Dumbledore bien entendu, à ne pas juger les autres, elle vous prenait tel que vous étiez, sans mauvaise pensée et sans rien attendre en retour. Personne ne pouvait la haïr, elle était de ces femmes qui forcent le respect. Ferme et droite, elle n'en était pas moins une Gryffondor dans l'âme, aimante, douce et chaleureuse.

Il sortit de ses pensées somme tous étonnements élogieux envers une Rouge et Or, pour se concentrer, comme les deux autres adultes sur la discussion qui se déroulait à deux pas d'eux

.. « Harry ? »

.. « Hermione ? »

La préfète gloussa légèrement d'excuse, consciente du fait qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop collante mais un sourire rassurant de son ami lui montra qu'il était tout ouie à l'écouter. Elle se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix aussi basse que possible, sachant qu'ils étaient écouté mais pas assez apparemment pour que les Professeurs ne l'entende pas :

.. « Que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ? »

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas, ce d'ont il était persuadé par contre, c'était que rien de bon ne pourrait le sortir de cette histoire de fou. Il répondit tout de même avec un sourire que Severus et Lucius considérèrent comme trop charmeur à leur goût :

.. « Je ne sais pas… mais quoi qu'il arrive, on y fera face comme d'habitude. »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire rayonnant tandis que Minerva souriait avec fierté, voila l'état d'esprit que se doit de posséder tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Elle entendit un grognement dans son dos et gloussa d'amusement en vu des têtes que faisaient les deux Serpentard. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un long moment, dans le silence le plus total, seulement brisé par le bruit de leurs pas sur les dalles glacé du château. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander à l'Elfe si c'était encore loin, ils avaient tout de même marché pendant une bonne demi-heure. Dobby s'arrêta brusquement devant le seul tableau qui abritait ce couloir désert de tout ornement.

Le tableau représentait un Ange, aucun homme ne pourrait égaler une tel magnificence, pourvu d'une longue chevelure blanche qui cascadait sur une peau aussi pâle que la neige la plus pure et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, tel un joyau de lumière. La représentation même de la beauté. Il possédait dans son apparence une certaine fragilité et une belle innocence tout en paraissant fort, seul son regard le rendait ancestral, ce genre de regard qui semble avoir tout vu.

Le regard du Savoir Ultime.

L'Ange qui se tenait debout, avait été peint totalement nu et à moitié retourné vers une forêt d'où apparaissait une magnifique licorne. Les couleurs du tableau étincelait de mille feux tout en étant quelque peu opaque, donnant à l'atmosphère du tableau un côté quelque peu irréaliste, comme dans un rêve mais éclairant le couloir terne et dépouillé de toute fenêtre. Même pour un tableau Sorcier, celui-ci était sans conteste le plus féerique qui leur était donné de voir.

Dobby se posta fièrement devant le tableau. L'Ange lui jeta un regard étonné et se pencha vers lui avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. La petite créature en rougit d'embarra avant de prononcer d'une voix aiguë le mot de passe :

.. « _Amare…_ »

Severus poussa un grognement face à se mot de passe ridicule. L'Elfe de maison s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit d'Hermione et de Minerva tandis qu'Harry restait à fixer l'Ange qui releva son regard électrique vers lui.

Le Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé. Merlin, jamais ses yeux ne c'étaient posé sur quelque chose de si… magnifique. L'Ange se redressa, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son vis-à-vis, il posa sa main sur le tableau avec un sourire tendre. Harry le lui rendit avant d'amorcer un geste pour poser également sa main sur le tableau quand une paire de bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le ceinturant dans une étreinte plus que possessive. Il se sentit soulever et ne put que jeter un bref regard d'excuse à l'Ange qui lui lança un sourire amusé, avant que son ravisseur ne le face pénétrer de force dans ce qui serait, pour une duré indéterminé, leurs nouveaux appartements.

Nouveaux appartements qui étaient magnifiques. Un petit couloir partant du tableau menait dans un salon où un feu ronflant réchauffait avec joie la pièce de couleur bleu ciel. Le sol de marbre blanc était veiné d'arabesques et de dessins floraux sombre qui faisaient ressortir à merveille le côté magique du lieu, sans parler bien sur, des milliers de lucioles qui, pour l'heure, ne brillaient pas encore sous le ciel neigeux du plafond identique à celui de la grande salle. Deux larges canapés ainsi qu'un fauteuil d'aspect moelleux reposaient autour d'une table basse postée devant la cheminée, sur un tapis finement travaillé dans les tons bleutés qui recouvrait le sol et qui devait sans aucun doute être terriblement doux. Une large table ronde entourée de cinq chaises se trouvait au centre du salon, sur cette dernière reposait un énorme bouquet de fleur.

Des roses, des Lys, de la Lavande, des Violettes et des Lilas.

Ironie du sort…

Plusieurs plantes étaient dispersés ça et là aux quatre coins de la pièce, donna une impression de convivialité chaleureuse.

Les cinq sorciers s'arrêtèrent au centre du salon et observèrent ce qui serait leur lieu de résidence. L'Elfe de Maison se retourna vers eux et déclara d'une voix fluette qui fit grimacer le Professeur d'Arithmancie :

.. « On y est Messieurs Dames Professeurs et élèves. »

Hermione, qui observait scrupuleusement chaque recoin de la pièce, demanda d'une voix douce et poliment étonné :

.. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Dobby ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il se fit devancer par Minerva qui parla d'une voix neutre, ses yeux rivé dans ceux d'une Préfète rougissante de plaisir :

.. « Ce sont d'anciens appartements prévu pour les familles des élèves qui n'avait nul endroit où aller quand Poudlard à ouvert ses portes. Je suppose que le Directeur vous a fait entièrement rénover cette pièce n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle détacha avec difficulté ses yeux de la jeune fille pour demander confirmation à l'Elfe qui se tordait les doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise en fixant les deux portes qui se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre, dans un petit couloir à l'opposer de l'entrée.

_Hum… Il doit y avoir Strangulo sous roche…_

Dobby, extrêmement gêné, répondit d'une voix quelque peu tremblante qui fit tourner vers lui tous les visages, notamment le regard plus que suspicieux du Maître des Potions.

.. « Oui, Madame la Directrice Ajointe Professeur. »

Un silence quelque peu désagréable s'installa au sein du petit groupe de Pures. Dobby était de plus en plus nerveux. En plus du fait que les aménagements du Directeur n'allaient certainement ne pas plaire à ceux qui en profiteraient à long terme, la magie très puissante qui sortait d'eux chamboulait les sens et la propre magie de l'Elfe de Maison qui en perdait ses moyens. Il fit cependant silence, attendant que l'un des cinq sorciers prenne la parole.

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui demanda d'une voix froide sans un regard pour son ancien serviteur :

.. « Bien, où sont les chambres ? »

.. « Oh ! Oui, suivez-moi. »

Le petit Elfe aux yeux globuleux se dandina entre les sorciers afin de traverser le salon, qui était tout de même bien grand. Il se dirigea d'un pas souple jusqu'au petit couloir adjacent où se situer deux grandes portes en bois d'ébène. Sur chacune d'elle reposait une plaque en or où de fines écritures indiquaient le nom de ses futurs résidents. Sans leur laisser le temps de parler ou de faire une quelconque remarque, Dobby déblatéra à une vitesse affolante et très légèrement paniqué le discours que lui avait dicté le Directeur :

.. « Ici est votre chambre Messieurs Professeurs et Harry Potter Monsieur et à droite c'est la votre Mesdames. Dobby a fait porter vos affaires et les a rangés dans vos armoires. Maintenant Dobby doit partir, sous ordre du Professeur Directeur Dumbledore Monsieur, votre repas sera apporté dans la salle à manger à midi. »

Avant même la fin de sa phrase, l'Elfe de Maison avait disparut dans un claquement sec de transplanage, laissant les cinq Pures dans un état proche entre de l'ébahissement et de la colère.

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant, secrètement pleinement ravi de savoir que le jeune Gryffondor près de lui allait dormir dans la même chambre que lui et Lucius, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et légèrement ironique :

.. « Du Dumbledore tout craché ça. »

Un silence pesant refit son insidieuse apparition dans ce groupe hétéroclite. Harry rougissait violemment, sans pour autant trouver la force de détacher ses yeux de la petite plaque en or où son nom suivit de ceux de ses deux fantasmes étaient inscrits d'une écriture penchée.

**Mais c'est génial ça bordel de Merlin… Tu va pioncer avec eux… enfin pioncé… ****C'est vite dit hin hin hin !**

_Oui mais bon… c'est si… rapide tout ça je… je ne sais pas si…_

**Non ! Ou est passé mon Ryry déterminé à se faire les deux Serpentards ?**

_C'est juste que…_

**Tu va probablement coucher avec eux avant le coucher du soleil et ça te fait peur parce que tu es encore vierge ??**

_Aussi oui… Enfin non, je n'ai pas peur…_

…

_Bon, j'ai UN PEU peur mais je trouve ça trop… rapide._

**Crois-moi mon cœur, en amour rien n'est trop rapide… tout n'est que finesse, délicatesse et volupté…**

_Si tu le dis…_

**Bien sur que je le dit et plutôt deux fois qu'une !**

Il sourit doucement tout en étouffant un bâillement fort peu gracieux. Il cligna des yeux avec force, se sentant soudainement éreinté et empreint à une grande fatigue. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres et croisa le regard vitreux d'Hermione qui l'observait sans vraiment le voir. Son Professeur de Métamorphose semblait elle aussi en proie à cette étrange fatigue qui venait de leur tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Elle bailla derrière sa main tout en murmurant doucement :

.. « Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je crois que je vais me reposer. »

.. « Je vous suit Professeur… »

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard goguenard sous le rougissement subite de leur très estimé collègue qui évitait les regards tendre de la jeune préfète des Rouge et Or.

La Directrice de Maison de Griffons se ressaisit et déclara d'une voix éreinté tout en pénétrant dans son antre de torture psychologique :

.. « Bon après-midi Messieurs. »

Elle leur lança un regard noir de très faible intensité sous leurs sourires ouvertement moqueurs. Elle n'en dirait rien, mais elle était secrètement ravie que sa jeune élève la suive, bien qu'un côté de son subconscient la poussait à repousser la Préfète, une autre partie lui hurlait de la garder près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. L'esprit pas très clair et le regard trouble, elle entendit distraitement la voix grave et envoûtante de Severus lui répondre :

.. « Vous de même Minerva. Miss Granger. »

Elle entra dans une chambre décorée dans des tons verts nature, mis à part les murs gris en pierre qui donnaient à la pièce un côté très classique et ancien, comme toutes les pièces de cet illustre château. C'est avec un immense sourire de soulagement que le si stricte et ferme Professeur se jeta sur le seul et unique lit à baldaquins verts foncé. Elle soupira de bien être en sentant sous sa peau fine les draps de soie blanc caresser avec douceur son corps courbaturé par la fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux tout en écoutant plus où moins distraitement la voix de sa douce compagne qu'il lui tardait de prendre aux creux de ses bras pour enfin s'endormir en paix.

Hermione se tortilla un peu les mains sous les trois regards moqueurs qui étaient fixé sur elle. Bien qu'étonné que sa Directrice n'ai rien dit sur le fait qu'elle veuille la rejoindre pour dormir, elle restait tout de même légèrement mal à l'aise quand au fait de partager une chambre avec elle. Elle poussa un petit soupir. La fatigue lui brûlait les yeux et obstruait sa capacité à réfléchir posément, elle murmura d'une voix faible tout en hochant délicatement la tête:

.. « Professeurs, Harry, on se voit plus tard ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de répondre avec douceur :

.. « Oui, repose-toi bien. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire fatigué :

.. « Merci. »

Avant de disparaître et de fermer la porte de ce qui était désormais sa chambre, laissant seuls, les trois hommes.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Minerva s'autorisa un sourire en coin quand elle entendit la respiration de sa très prochainement compagne se bloquer. Nul doute que sa pose somme toute très avantageuse devait y être pour beaucoup, en effet, Minerva avait une jambe tendue tandis que l'autre se pliait élégamment, son pied se trouvant ainsi bloqué sous l'autre jambe. Le haut à dos nu qu'elle portait était largement remonté, dévoilant son ventre plat plaqué contre le matelas recouvert d'un drap de soie blanche. Ses ailes étaient repliées sur son dos et ses longs cheveux de jais cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées pour terminer leur chute sur le drap, offrant un contraste saisissant tout en accentuant encore plus la beauté angélique de son fin visage dans une expression de sérénité féerique. Elle adoptait sciemment une posture cambrée dévoilant ainsi une chute de rein exquise pour les yeux brillant de la jeune fille qui semblait tétanisé devant la porte de la chambre. La Directrice des Gryffondors se laisser aller à cette si étrange et jouissive force qui sévissait en elle, la poussant, l'encourageant à séduire cette jeune fille que son corps et sa magie réclamait comme sienne. Oubliant tout ses précédents complexe sur des choses aussi futiles que leur différence d'âge où encore le fait que ce soit une autre femme, qui plus est son élève, Minerva ouvrit doucement les yeux, observant la Préfète qui détaillait son corps sans vergogne et sans pudeur aucune.

Hermione senti se respiration s'arrêter quand son regard fut attiré par le corps étendu en toute impunité sous son regard acéré. Une délicate rougeur prit place sur ses joues quand ses yeux suivirent scrupuleusement la ligne de courbe que formait ces jambes galbées jusqu'à ces cuisses fermes. Ces fesses rebondis accentués par la cambrure des reins de son aîné lui donna une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Elle était si belle, si Angélique. Son corps détendu, brillant sous les rayons d'un soleil coquin qui passait à travers la fenêtre close, était un véritable appel au viol. Et son visage… Merlin. Jamais la jeune Rouge et Or n'avait pu contempler quelque chose de si… merveilleux. Indescriptible. Comment d'écrire la perfection ? Comment d'écrire la beauté suprême ? Comment décrire ce qui ne peut qu'être apprécié par la vue ? Aucun mot, aucune phrase, rien, ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait en observant et en détaillant ce visage si fin, si doux, si magnifique. Les fins sourcils reposant dans une expression neutre, les lèvres pleines entrouvertes qui laisse filtrer un léger souffle d'air, les paupières qui cachaient un regard profond, les long cils qui caressaient les joues si tendre, le nez fin immobile, les quelques mèches folles qui barraient son visage…

Une œuvre d'Art ?

Non, bien plus que cela…

Une œuvre des Dieux eux même.

Hermione eut un sourire tendre, cette Créature, cette Déesse, cette femme était sienne, aucun autre regard que le sien ne pourrait se poser sur se corps si tentateur, aucune main, si ce n'est les siennes, ne pourrait caresser cette peau qu'elle devinait douce, rien ni personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait posséder ce corps, le faire gémir, le faire frémir, le faire jouir…

Captant un infime mouvement sur ce visage qu'elle bénissait, elle abandonna à contrecœur son observation des fines chevilles pour se plonger dans un océan vert d'eau brillant. Le peu de souffle qu'elle avait réussit à conserver tant bien que mal se tari à l'instant même où son regard s'ancra dans celui de l'autre femme. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, stupéfié par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ce regard qui, autrefois, était si froid. Désir, amour, envie, impatience… Cette lueur qu'elle savait briller également dans ses propres yeux la cloua sur place aussi sûrement qu'un Stupéfix.

L'Écossaise se redressa langoureusement, fermant les yeux de délice face au gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de sa douce Fée. Avec une lenteur extrême, elle se mouvait délicatement jusqu'à Hermione qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du lac dans lequel elle se noyait de plein gré. Dans un silence seulement brisé par la respiration lourde de la Préfète, Minerva semblait pas ses seuls mouvement suspendre le temps, le faire durer dans une lente agonie de plaisir, décelant l'érotisme le plus envoûtant et tentant.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la Rouge et Or, tendant avec grâce une main fine, paume vers le ciel, vers la jeune fille qui ne détachait pas son regard du sien. Sans bouger mais avec des yeux parlant aisément pour elle, Minerva lui criait, lui hurlait, de venir près d'elle, de saisir enfin sa main, dernier rempart de liberté, dernière seconde de solitude.

La Nymphe lui laissait le choix, soit elle venait d'elle-même près d'elle, liant ainsi définitivement leur vie l'une à l'autre, soit elle déclinait la main tendu, entraînant ainsi leur existence dans la sombre désolation d'une éternité de tristesse et de douleur partagé, résultant à une mort certaine.

L'Union avait commencé.

Les sorcières avaient cédées la place aux Pures, aucunes paroles n'avait besoin d'être échangée, seul le regard, la magie, le corps pouvait communiquer, seul un geste pouvait déterminer le destin de deux vies.

Un instant suspendu dans l'espace.

Une seconde d'éternité…

Avec lenteur, la Préfète tandis sa main vers son aînée. Avec élégance, elle courba son poignet. Avec délicatesse, elle posa ses doigts fin dans la paume douce de sa, désormais, compagne de vie.

L'Union avait commencée, le lien allait se finaliser.

Tout n'était à présent qu'une simple question de temps avant qu'elles ne cèdent à leur magie. Instant suspendu, douce agonie de désir refoulé, tendre plaisir offert et pris aux creux d'un corps aimé.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Minerva, Hermione serra plus fortement la main qui tenait en douceur la sienne, doucement, comme si elle s'approchait d'une animal sauvage, elle se pencha vers sa Directrice pour poser avec une lenteur délibérée ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles, plus fines de la Nymphe qui l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement. Un simple effleurement, aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi tendre qu'un pétale de rose, aussi délectable que du miel.

La Nymphe pressa la taille fine de la Fée afin de la rapprocher d'elle le plus possible, leurs corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir sourdement de plaisir. Pour sa part, Hermione avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Son regard tombait sur ses lèvres rouges, gonflées, sucrées. Doucement, elle lécha avec application les lèvres de sa compagne, s'imprégnant de son goût délicat et fruité. Toujours en douceur, elle força légèrement la barrière que formaient ses lèvres divines pour pénétrer dans cette bouche si onctueuse, en savourant chaque coin et recoin, découvrant avec un bonheur non feint ce qui allait lui appartenir pour toujours. Elle s'apprêtait à passer une de ses mains sur la nuque délicate de la Nymphe quand celle-ci émit un gémissement plaintif tandis que son corps se crispait brutalement, cassant le baiser qui commençait doucement à ce faire plus fougueux. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa légèrement étourdit.

Minerva goûtait avec délice les lèvres pulpeuses à souhait de sa douce compagne de vie quand une douleur lancinante lui déchira le dos sur toute la longueur. Elle se crispa involontairement tout en laissant s'échapper une légère plainte de douleur. Se détachant à regret de la douce étreinte qui s'était instauré entre elle et la jeune Fée, elle se recula quelque peu, les yeux toujours clos, dans l'attente de la disparition de cette douleur. Une bien étrange douleur par ailleurs, pas ce genre de douleur qui vous faisait vous tordre de souffrance, mais plus celle qui ne faisait pas vraiment mal mais qui était fort incommodante, un peu comme quand on se cogne et que ça fait pas vraiment mal. Comme si une partie de son corps _entrait _en elle. Désagréable et très peu douloureux mais tout de même étrange et dérangeant. Crispant ses mains en poing, elle serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de bouger afin de ne pas faire accroître cette sensation des plus déplaisantes qui se manifestait d'ailleurs à un fort mauvais moment. Elle ne consentit à desserrer ses paupières que lorsqu'une exclamation étouffée retentit face à elle. Son regard un peu trouble et taché de points blancs tomba sur la jeune Gryffondor qui fixait avec ébahissement son dos, une main plaqué devant sa bouche et les yeux exorbités.

Très légèrement inquiète de cette réaction, elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui la mettait dans un tel état quand son regard se figea sur les ailes de sa bien aimée. En effet, celles-ci commençaient doucement à disparaître dans des multitudes d'éclat doré, un peu comme si elles se décomposaient, provoquant des milliers de particules de lumière qui illuminèrent la pièce durant quelques instant en tombant sur le sol avant de s'éteindre.

Devant elle se trouvait la jeune fille qu'elle avait toujours connue, la Fée avait cédé la place à l'humaine, tout comme la Nymphe avait laissée Minerva reprendre l'entière commande de son propre corps.

Hermione si dirigea vers l'immense glace qui se situait en face du lit, collé sur les portes de l'armoire en cèdre. Elle s'y observa avec une drôle de sensation d'abandon, elle commençait à si habituer, elle, à ses jolies ailes d'or qui battaient à chacun de ses pas, l'entourant d'une aura de lumière. Elle se sentait étrangement nue, totalement vulnérable. Elle ferma les yeux de dépit et de tristesse quand un corps chaud se cola contre son dos et qu'une paire de bras fins encercla sa taille avec douceur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa avec un fin sourire la femme qui l'enlaçait avec douceur. Elles avaient toutes deux perdu leurs ailes et toute deux se sentaient étrangement démunies, comme si ces appendices nouvellement acquis avaient toujours fait partie d'elles, comme si on leur avait enlevé un bras ou une jambe.

Elles se sentaient… anormales.

Hermione continué de regarder leurs reflets avec tendresse quand une main se glissa dans la sienne avec une infinie douceur, elle capta un chaleureux regard vert qui lui redonna du baume au cœur. La Préfète serra avec force la main qui caressait la sienne avec douceur quand une voix douce, pas plus haute qu'un doux murmure, raisonna dans ses oreilles :

.. « Ne t'en fait pas… Elles reviendront en temps voulu. J'en suis certaine, et puis… cela sera sans doute plus pratique pour… enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'elles soient partie… »

Elle sourit avec tendresse quand elle aperçut le regard brillant et les joues rougissantes de son aînée dans le miroir. La Lionne se retourna dans les bras de sa compagne qui posa ses mains aux creux de sa taille. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui l'appelaient avec tant de force, avant de murmurer d'une voix taquine et charmeuse :

.. « Vous avez sûrement raison… Peut-être devrions-nous reprendre où nous en étions, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune Rouge et Or se jeta avidement sur la bouche qui formait un sourire amusé. Elle pressa avec force son corps contre celui, plus grand, de sa vis-à-vis, tout en avançant vers le lit qui n'attendait plus qu'elles. Hermione éclata d'un rire chantant quand leur deux corps basculèrent sans douceur sur les draps de soie blanche. Minerva se joignit à elle dans cette douce hilarité sans autre raison que de partager cet instant magique. Hermione posa son regard sur ce visage si fin et si heureux qui, elle n'en douta pas une seule seconde, animera son cœur jusqu'à son dernier souffle sur Terre.

Avec un sourire tendre, elle l'observa.

Ses longs cheveux sombres qui encadraient son visage fin sur les draps blancs, ses lèvres rougies de ses baisers, fendues dans un sourire magnifique, ses dents blanches et droites qui apparaissaient aussi brillantes que ses doux yeux vert, son nez retroussé, ses joues aux pommettes hautes et légèrement rougies, ses jolis sourcils et cette mèche qui barrait son visage. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donné de voir. Elle sentait chaque courbe de son corps contre le sien, ses seins ronds plaqués avec force contre sa propre poitrine, son ventre plat contre le sien et ses jambes longues et fines entremêlées avec les siennes. Elle poussa un soupir de bonheur avant de dégager cette mèche rebelle avec douceur, ses yeux plongés de ce lac de tendresse.

Minerva sentit son rire se perdre dans sa gorge quand elle vit les yeux noisette brillant de sa douce Fée détailler chaque centimètre de son visage avec adoration. Elle se sentit rougir face à ce regard si perçant, si pénétrant, si fort, si amoureux. Elle sentait avec une extrême précision ce corps aux courbes généreuses se presser contre le sien et elle se mit à observer le visage qui la surplomber. Ses yeux brillants suivaient chaque ligne de son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient rougies par ses dents qui les meurtrissaient sans aucune pudeur, ses joues était empourprées par l'excitation, ses longs cheveux bouclés retenus derrière ses petites oreilles dégringolaient dans une cascade de soie sur ses épaule nues. Elle était si belle, elle paraissait si pure et si innocente. Elle était parfaite, l'incarnation même de la beauté. Elle sentit les doux doigts de la jeune fille pousser avec douceur une de ses mèches qu'elle sentait sur son visage avant que ses yeux ne retrouvent se regard si brillant qui animait avec force son âme.

Elles échangèrent un ultime sourire avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment et que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un baiser langoureux, un baiser amoureux où seul comptait le contact avec l'être aimé. Elles se serrèrent au maximum l'une contre l'autre afin de mieux sentir les courbes de l'autre, afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Oui, c'était ça, l'amour… Leur amour, cet amour…

_This love._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This love **__**  
**__**This love is a strange love **__**  
**__**In that it can lift a love **__**  
**__**This love**_

.

.

Les mains de Minerva glissèrent lentement le long du dos de la jeune fille, touchant avec délice la peau douce et mate jusqu'à la cambrure si délicate des reins. Elle caressa langoureusement les fesses fermes à travers le tissu de coton avant de remonter tout aussi lentement en sens inverse, savourant chaque centimètre de peau qui pouvaient passer sous ses mains agiles. Elle sentit avec plaisir la peau frissonner à travers le tissu qui leur faisait obstacle. Elle aimait sentir les mains de sa compagne qui effleurait son visage, sa nuque et ses épaules en de doux attouchement à la fois timide et aguicheur.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient avec douceur, aussi frêles que les ailes d'un papillon, aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air, elles s'apprenaient, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Minerva entreprit de corser un peu les choses, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts fins sous l'élastique du pantalon de la jeune fille touchant ainsi la peau satiné de ses fesses si fermes, bombées et d'une douceur de pèche. Nul doute que ce corps était celui d'une femme, d'une autre femme, le même corps que le sien et pourtant, elle ne se lassait pas de le pétrir, elle se languissait de cette peau, de ses formes…

Un amour étrange.

Un amour passionnant.

Hermione se redressa, abandonnant ainsi les lèvres douces qu'elle se faisait une joie de meurtrir, quand elle sentit les mains chaudes de son Professeur de Métamorphose toucher ses fesses, avec un sourire provoquant, elle se mit en position assise sur le bassin de l'Écossaise. Sans quitter son regard brûlant, elle glissa doucement ses mains sous son haut qu'elle passa par dessus sa tête avec toute la sensualité qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ce simple geste.

Elle eut un sourire discret quand elle entendit un halètement très appréciateur.

.

.

_**This love **__**  
**__**I think I'm gonna fall again **__**  
**__**And ever when you held the hand **__**  
**__**And turn 'em in your fingers, love**_

.

.

Minerva sentit son souffle se couper quand elle vit la jeune Préfète se dévêtir en toute impudence face à son regard scrutateur.

_Merlin, elle est… magnifique…_

Ses seins pointaient fièrement grâce à la caresse du tissu sur leurs pointes si sensible, sa peau nue fut recouverte de frissons, frissons de froid et d'excitation face à se regard si profond qui n'avait de cesse que de la dévisager comme si elle était la huitièmes merveille du Monde. Avec un regard troublé, Hermione prit les mains de son Professeur et les porta sans plus de préambule sur sa poitrine. Les tenant fermement contre elle, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante et quelque peu rauque :

.. « Touche-moi… Caresse-moi… »

Minerva déglutit péniblement avant de palper avec douceur les seins ronds et fermes qui reposaient aux creux de ses mains. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle vit sa jeune élève se cambrer tout en gémissant sourdement. Elle mit plus d'ardeur dans sa tâche voulant à tout pris réentendre ce son si divin à ses oreilles.

Hermione sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons à l' instant même où l'épiderme de Minerva entra en contact avec le sien, c'était si… intime, si …excitant. Et cette chaleur qui prenait place entre ses jambes, cette chaleur qui la brûlait et cette envie tenace de se toucher, embraser ses sens et sa raison, elle s'entendit dire à la Directrice des Lions qu'elle voulait être touchée et caressée par elle. Si elle n'avait pas si chaud, elle en aurait rougie d'embarra mais quand les doigts commencèrent à bouger, caresser, pétrir, palper, toucher son corps, elle en oublia tout, ne pensant qu'à celle qui lui faisant tant de bien. Elle oublia qu'elle était une femme, qu'elle était plus âgée qu'elle, qu'elle était son Professeur, seul comptait ses attouchements qui lui procuraient tant de bonheur et de chaleur. Elle se cambra de volupté et gémit de plaisir, c'était tellement bon, elle voulait tellement plus, beaucoup plus.

Elle se pencha brusquement et saisit sans plus de cérémonie les lèvres de l'Écossaise qui répondit à son baiser avec autant d'urgence qu'elle. Sa peau commençait doucement à se couvrir de sueur, elle avait si chaud, c'était tellement merveilleux, sentir ses mains douces qui parcouraient son corps, ses lèvres qui quittaient les siennes pour assiéger son cou la faisant gémir plus fort, faisant trembler ses membres.

Minerva saisit une de ses mains et la serra fermement dans la sienne alors que sa bouche continuait de la torturer pour son plus grand plaisir. Mut d'une volonté propre, sa main libre saisit la nuque de Minerva et y infligea une douce pression pour l'inciter à continuer… plus bas.

.

.

_**This love **__**  
**__**Now rehearsed we stay, love **__**  
**__**Doesn't know it is love **__**  
**__**This love**_

.

.

Minerva léchait et mordillait tendrement la nuque de sa jeune proie quand elle sentit la main de celle-ci lui demander de continuer sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Elle déposa un bref baiser sous l'oreille de la Rouge et Or avant de commencer à parsemer sa peau de baisers tendres et amoureux, jusqu'au renflement prononcé de sa poitrine. Elle embrassa les pointes brunes qui la narguaient depuis que la jeune fille avait retiré son haut. Elle récolta un brusque halètement qui la fit sourire de contentement. Grisée par ce son si enchanteur à ses oreilles, elle se mit à mordiller, lécher, masser, embrasser, caresser, dévorer ces seins si doux et si tendres dont la peau divine était recouverte de frissons de plaisir.

Hermione se sentit fondre quand la bouche si talentueuse de son Professeur embrassa avec une douceur torturante sa poitrine si sensible à cet attouchement, elle ne put retenir un halètement un peu rauque s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte tandis que sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa chevelure cascadant sur son dos nu. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et baissa son regard pour pouvoir observer à tout loisir les gestes de sa compagne. Elle était si belle, ses lèvres si douce et tendre lui prodiguait des caresses que jamais son corps n'avait reçut avant cet instant magique qu'elle partageait.

Un amour étrange.

Une femme avec une femme.

Ses mains se muèrent d'elle-même sur la nuque de sa futur amante, caressant par la même les cheveux sombres qui s'entremêlaient avec la grâce et l'élégance de la soie entre ses doigts tremblant. Son corps, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, se tendait sous les coups de langue et les jeux de dents de la Directrice des Rouge et Or. C'était si bon mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait lui donner du plaisir d'une manière beaucoup plus… intime.

Lascivement, elle fit descendre ses deux mains le long du dos cambré de sa tentatrice, savourant avec délice sa peau douce, griffant légèrement la femme, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se répercuta sur sa poitrine sensible et qui la fit gémir sourdement envoyant par la même une lame de plaisir aux creux de ses reins. Avec un sourire fiévreux, elle remonta ses mains baladeuses sur les épaules de l'Écossaise avant de la repousser brutalement sur les draps, s'attirant un cri de surprise. Elle se pencha avec douceur contre le corps alanguit de manière indécente sur lequel elle reposait avant d'embrasser avec tendresse les lèvres rougies et gonflées de la Nymphe qui gémit sourdement à son contact, passant ses mains autour de ses hanches finement dessinées et les caressant avec langueur et précision. Hermione se redressa doucement, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration qui la fit rire. Lentement, sans quitter des yeux sa compagne, elle fit glisser ses mains doucement des épaules jusqu'à la poitrine ferme qu'elle malaxa quelques instants, avant de continuer à descendre jusqu'au nombril dont elle redessina le contour dans une caresse aérienne. Avec un sourire charmeur, elle fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu gêneur, ne lui permettant pas de toucher l'épiderme frissonnant de la femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, la respiration difficile. Toujours avec douceur, elle saisit les pans du tissus qui se présentait sous sa main, avant de remonter lentement, savourant du regard la découverte de ce ventre plat, la naissance de sa poitrine, l'apparition des tétons roses et durs tout en se délectant des gémissements et des soupirs qui s'échappaient régulièrement de la bouche de la Nymphe à chacune de ses caresses trop appuyé. Tendrement, elle la débarrassa du t-shirt trop encombrant dans un moment pareil avant de recommencer son manège. Ses mains repartirent des épaules pour descendre doucement le long des seins qu'elle pouvait enfin sentir sous la paume de ses mains, une peau douce, une poitrine ferme, un véritable régale.

Elle caressa distraitement le ventre avant que sa bouche ne se mêle à son ballet de caresses, faisant gémir sa proie de désir. Sa langue s'enroula autour d'un des boutons de rose avant de le mordiller gentiment, satisfaite du soupir de bien être qu'elle entendit, elle se mit à lécher doucement la poitrine ferme et ronde qui se présentait devant son regard concupiscent avant de continuer sa lente ascension jusqu'au nombril ou elle fit pénétrer sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuelle lascivement. Elle eut un sourire quand elle sentit les mains de Minerva se crisper dans ses cheveux et son corps s'arquer brusquement sous la déferlante de plaisir qui brûla ses reins. Elle cessa pourtant tout mouvement et releva le regard vers le visage de sa compagne qui la laissa rêveuse. Le souffle saccadé, les joues rosées, les lèvres gonflées et meurtries par ses dents, les yeux brillant de mille feux et la peau couverte de sueur ce qui la rendait plus que désirable, Minerva était un véritable appel à la débauche.

Ancrant son regard dans les yeux troubles de l'Écossaise, Hermione glissa lentement ses doigts fins sous l'élastique du pantalon, dernier rempart à la nudité de sa future amante. Quand elle vit les hanches de cette dernière se relever faiblement et sa respiration déjà erratique devenir plus laborieuse encore, la jeune Préfète s'autorisa un sourire victorieux avant que ses mains ne se referment sur le pantalon qu'elle entreprit de descendre le plus lentement possible, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à elle sans aucune pudeur.

Elle rejeta le tissus sans quitter du regarde les yeux obscurcit par le désir de la Nymphe, elle se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et se pencha très lentement en avant.

.

.

_**This love **__**  
**__**Doesn't have to feel love **__**  
**__**Doesn't care to be love **__**  
**__**It doesn't mean a thing **__**  
**__**This love**_

.

.

Minerva se cambra violemment, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux tandis que ses mains agrippèrent violemment les longs cheveux bouclés de sa douce compagne. Son corps retomba inerte sur les draps défaits, seuls témoins de leur tendre débauche, sa peau recouverte de sueur était parcourut sans relâche par les fines mains de la jeune Préfète qui embrassait lentement la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie de femme. Les yeux clos, Minerva gémissait sans discontinuité, ses hanches bougeaient sans qu'elle ne les contrôle, c'était trop bon, trop parfait, trop tout…

Elle se sentait brûler par ses lèvres tentatrice, grisée par ses mains talentueuses, mourir sous ce regard de braise. Elle n'était plus que plaisir, docile pantin sous le contrôle le plus total de la plus jeune, objet de ses fantasmes les plus secrets, douce agonie de plaisir qui faisait de ses souffles des cris de plaisir. Cris qui se muèrent en gémissements profonds et hurlements de plaisir quand la langue humide se joignit aux lèvres.

Son corps était parcourut par des lames violentes et destructrices de plaisir brut, elle se sentait brûlante, se tortillant sous la caresse des plus intimes que lui infligeait la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux pour observer la Fée qui s'appliquait à la faire gémir et se cambrer de plaisir. Elle capta instantanément le regard noisette brillant de luxure qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Avec un sourire coquin, Hermione se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, avant que cette même langue passe langoureusement sur l'aine de son aînée tout en gémissent indécemment, attisant le désir déjà conséquent de la Directrice des Rouges et Ors. La jeune Préfète entreprit de descendre doucement, lentement, faisant languir Minerva, la faisant supplier, prier, implorer pour que cette torture cesse et ne finisse jamais.

Une des mains de la Préfète quitta la poitrine qu'elle se plaisait à malaxer aux creux de ses paumes pour parcourir en douceur le bras tremblant de son Professeur avant de saisir sa main, faisant entremêler leurs doigts avec force.

Minerva serra brusquement la main qui reposait sagement dans la sienne quand elle sentit cette langue mutine la pénétrer dans un geste plus qu'équivoque, mimant l'acte sexuelle langoureusement. Elle crispa plus férocement sa main libre dans les cheveux bouclés, son corps s'arquant violemment sous la déferlante de plaisir qui prit possession de son être sous cette caresse plus que délicieuse. Elle se sentait venir, trop vite, trop fort, le corps parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables, de sueur et de bouffées de chaleur intenses qui se dirigeaient inexorablement aux creux de ses reins en feux.

Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte en vu des mouvements brutaux de son bassin car, après un dernier coup de langue joueur sur son bouton de plaisir, elle remonta doucement, parcourant de baiser sa peau humide et tremblante, recouverte de doux frissons de plaisir. Elle la voulait tout de suite, maintenant.

Minerva se redressa lentement et serra violemment dans ses bras le corps fin et à moitié dénudé de sa douce partenaire. Plaquant leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre, les faisant soupirer de plaisir, la respiration toujours laborieuse, Minerva embrassa doucement les lèvres de sa conjointe, goûtant son propre goût qui résidait sur cette bouche si talentueuse. Ses mains glissèrent tendrement le long du dos cambré avant de passer sous la barrière de tissus qui lui cachait indécemment le corps de sa compagne, doucement, elle le baissa, révélant les fesses bombées et bronzées de la jeune fille, qui se redressa un peu, sans cesser le baisé, pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Le pantalon fut jeté au loin et les deux corps à présent totalement nus se serrèrent violemment, retombant doucement sur le lit durement éprouvé Elles étaient si chaudes, si humides, le souffle court, le corps recouvert de sueur.

Brulantes.

Désirables.

.

.

_**This love loves love **__**  
**__**It's a strange love, strange love**_

.

.

Les mains caressaient doucement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, leurs langues se livraient une douce bataille de sensualité et d'érotisme. Elles en avaient tellement envie, de ce désir qui les consumait, telle une flamme sur un brasier.

Sans plus attendre, Minerva inversa leurs positions, plaquant violemment Hermione sur le matelas avant de ravir une fois encore ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait. Entremêlant leurs jambes langoureusement, la Nymphe se redressa, le souffle court pour observer sa jeune compagne. Elle était si belle, si parfaite. Le corps alanguit sur les draps blancs, elle semblait si pure, si innocente, ses longs cheveux bouclés formant une auréole folle autour de son visage rougit, ses lèvres rouges et gonflés étaient entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle d'air précipité alors que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, la sommant de la libérer, la dévorant du regard. Elles se sourirent tendrement, liant leurs mains avant que le Professeur de Métamorphose ne se penche, lui volant un baiser tendre et amoureux tandis qu'elle plaquait violemment leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, étouffant ainsi leurs cris de plaisir entre leurs lèvres soudées.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle sentit le sexe de l'Écossaise se plaquer contre le sien, mélangeant leurs humidités respectives, la faisant gémir et soupirer de plaisir, c'était si bon, si beau, si torride. Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus. D'un mouvement agile de hanche, elle se frotta sans fausse pudeur contre Minerva qui soupira de plaisir. La Nymphe se colla contre Hermione qui crispa ses mains dans le dos de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci tenait fermement ses hanches y imprimant un mouvement brutal et sauvage de vas et viens.

C'était… indescriptible.

Tellement de passion qu'elles ne savaient plus qui criait et qui soupirait, seuls leurs plaisirs comptaient, cette sensation merveilleuse de chaleur qui montait graduellement en elles, au même rythme affolant que leurs coups de hanches ravageurs.

C'était parfait.

Hermione se cambra violemment, saisissant d'une main ferme les fesses rebondis de sa compagne, y imprimant une forte pression afin qu'elle bouge plus vite, plus fort, plus… sauvagement.

Un cri lui échappa quand Minerva se laissa sans cérémonie tomber sur elle, surélevant brusquement son bassin, accentuant ainsi leur touché charnel. Les mains de la Nymphe restaient sagement sur les hanches de la Fée pour la faire accélérer ses mouvements violents, les emmenant doucement au prémices d'un orgasme qu'elle sentait monter en elle comme une lame de fond, tandis que celles d'Hermione caressaient tout ce qui était sa compagne, la serrant contre elle, aimant sentir son souffle saccadé dans son oreille ou dans son cou, quand ce n'était pas une langue mutine accompagnée de douces lèvres qui la torturaient sans relâche.

Elles offraient inconsciemment un spectacle de toute beauté, leurs deux corps sulfureux et graciles qui se mariaient avec grâce contre le corps de l'autre, leurs gémissements poussés dans un même timbre de voix aiguë et féminin, la délicatesse de leurs caresses tranchaient avec la violence de leurs mouvements désordonnés pour accéder au plaisir sans nom.

Un amour étrange.

Leur amour…

.

.

_**This love **__**  
**__**This love **__**  
**__**This love is a strange love, strange love **__**  
**__**I'm gonna fall again love **__**  
**__**Doesn't mean a thing **__**  
**__**Think I'm gonna fall again **__**  
**__**This Love**_

.

.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus violent, plus sauvage alors que leurs cris croissaient de manière exponentielle. Les mains de Minerva se crispèrent avec une force insoupçonnée sur les hanches marquées de la jeune fille qui se tortillait sur les draps de soie, faisant par la même accentuer sauvagement ses coups de reins. Leurs cris, leurs soupirs, leurs râles, leurs gémissements de plaisir se répercutaient avec force sur les murs de pierre sans qu'aucune d'elle ne sans soucis outre mesure, seul comptait le plaisir.

Hermione se sentait venir, inévitablement, son corps tremblait, s'arquait, se contorsionnait sous les coups de buttoir de son aimée, c'était tellement bon, ces lames de plaisir brute qui déferlaient dans son être tel le venin le plus mortel de la création, c'était grisant, magnifique, unique.

Elle se sentit partir.

Ses bras et une de ses jambes se resserrèrent avec force autour de la Nymphe avant qu'elle ne se cambre violemment dans un cri silencieux, le corps chauffé à blanc, les yeux clos. La vue de la jeune fille crispée à l'extrême entre ses bras suffit amplement à Minerva pour qu'elle-même appuie plus férocement encore son vagin contre celui d'une extrême sensibilité de sa compagne, gémissent longuement, alors que son propre corps se crispait par à coup contre celui de la Fée. Elles restèrent dans cette étrange position quelques minutes, avant que toute force ne les abandonne et qu'elles se laissent retomber sur les draps défais, le souffle court, la peau recouverte de sueur, les membres tremblant et les yeux dans le vague.

Leurs sexes humides, preuve irréfutable de leurs plaisir, devint si sensible qu'elles durent, à contre cœur, se séparer quelques instant, sans pour autant se quitter afin de profiter un maximum de cette exquise sensation post-orgasmique.

Minerva soupira doucement, resserrant tendrement son bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune fille qui reposait sur elle à moitié. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça, elle n'aurait jamais du céder à la tentation. Et pourtant, elle venait de coucher avec une élève, elle venait de coucher avec une jeune fille d'au moins quarante ans sa cadette, une honte pour une femme élevé dans les plus pures traditions… Elle avait pervertit une jeune fille innocente. Et pourtant… pourtant, elle n'arrivait à regretter son geste, elle ne pouvait pas le regretter, là maintenant, tout de suite, elle n'en avait pas la force, pas la force, ni le courage de sortir de ce lit, seul témoin de leur débauche, de prendre ses affaire et de partir.

Elle ne pouvait pas… impossible.

Hermione pour sa part souriait béatement, bien loin des états d'âme de sa compagne, elle profitait de sa douce torpeur post-coïtale avec un grand plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que coucher avec une autre femme serait si… beau, si sensuel, elle avait regardé leurs corps bouger, elle avait imaginé les mains qui se caressaient, qui se cherchaient… Cela avait été parfait. Elle se rapprocha à outrance du corps nu et humide de son Professeur, se pelotonnant doucement sur elle, sentant avec joie les long doigts fins effleurer lestement son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses.

Avec un doux sourire fatigué elle se redressa lentement, ancrant son regard un peu trouble dans celui tourmenté de sa Directrice de Maison avant de poser avec une infinie tendresse ses lèvres rougies sur celles, plus fines, de l'Écossaise.

.

.

_**This love **__**  
**__**This love**__**  
**__**This love is a strange love, strange love**__**  
**__**Doesn't have to feel love**_

.

.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois, douce danse échangé aux creux des draps, tendre moment, doux présage d'amour. Avec un sourire épanoui, Hermione se recoucha sur la poitrine de Minerva qui poussa un soupir de désespoir, elle ne pourrait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais lutter contre elle, elle l'avait déjà dans la peau… C'était ça, un coup de foudre ? Voir quelqu'un et tomber irréversiblement amoureux d'elle au premier regard échangé ? Mais pourtant elle connaissait déjà la jeune Gryffondor et ce depuis maintenant un peu plus de huit ans, elle l'avait vu grandir Merlin, alors pourquoi cette soudaine attirance ? Le lien des Pures ? Non, cela avait déjà commencé avant, bien avant…

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils, sans remarquer le regard triste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Par contre, elle ressentit de plein fouet le froid brutal qui s'inséra en elle quand l'objet même de ses pensées se redressa, sans un regard pour elle, exposant son magnifique dos à son regard.

Elle remarqua distraitement le magnifique tatouage en forme d'arabesque étrange qui ornait merveilleusement bien le creux des reins de sa jeune élève. Elle l'observa quelques instant, franchement incrédule face au fait que la Rouge et Or se soit faite marquer la peau ainsi. Bien que le dessin soit sans aucun doute magnifique, elle ne pensait son élève du genre faire ce genre de chose.

Une nouvelle preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, elles ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde et déjà, la Fée avait atterrit dans son lit comme une vulgaire histoire de sexe. Elle avait terriblement honte et était fatigué de se sentir déchiré par deux convictions totalement différentes.

Rejeter la jeune fille.

Ne jamais la laisser partir.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser ce silence pesant quand la voix douce et éteinte de la jeune Préfète raisonna, pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

.. « Vous regrettez. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle ne lui ferait pas l'affront de nier.

En effet, elle regrettait amèrement leurs gestes plus que déplacés mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lutter contre cette dérangeante attirance qui semblait la pousser vers la jeune fille pourtant si innocente. C'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était en elle. Son esprit hurlait non, son cœur la suppliait de rester prés d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de partager ce moment d'amour.

Devant son long silence, plus dur et cruel que n'importe quelle parole, Hermione se leva, exposant sans pudeur son corps nu devant le regard avide et pourtant contenu de son aînée qui détourna pudiquement le regard, espérant peut-être oublier que les marques sur ces hanches était les siennes, que les griffures sur ces bras était d'elle, que la marque violacé que portait son cou était sa marque.

Sa possession.

La voix douce reprit, pas plus puissante qu'un souffle d'air :

.. « Arrêtez… »

Minerva tourna son regard vers les yeux luisant de colère de la Lionne qui se tenait face au lit. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour que son regard ne tombe pas sur la poitrine ferme ou sur cette tendre toison sombre qui reposait doucement entre ses cuisses fermes et musclés.

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge et demanda doucement, sentant avec honte ses joues rougirent et ce sentant particulièrement lâche de ne pouvoir affronter ce regard :

.. « Que voulez-vous que j'arrête Miss Granger ? »

La jeune fille souffla d'exaspération devant la passivité relative de sa compagne. Elle reprit d'une voix agressive qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocutrice :

.. « Mais ça ! Arrêter de penser que si vous ne me regardez pas, vous ne serez pas tenter par moi… Bon sang, arrêtez de vous cachez derrière des idées préconçues sur ce qui est bien ou pas !! Nous somme liées à présent Professeur, nous avons finalisé notre Union… Cela n'a-t-il donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ? Je n'ai donc aucune valeur pour vous…»

Sa voix s'éteignit délicatement, laissant un pesant silence dans la chambre. Minerva releva les yeux vers le visage triste et parcourut de larmes de sa jeune compagne. Elle l'avait fait pleurer, elle avait blessé sa compagne. Comment osait-elle la faire souffrir…

Et voila, elle recommençait… Tout était si confus dans sa tête, si mélangé, si… étrange, qu'elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est sa plus profonde pensée en cet instant :

.. « Laissez-moi du temps… Juste un peu de temps… »

Elle croisa un regard noisette brillant de larmes mais où subsistait une infime lueur d'espoir et d'amour. Elle était magnifique dans sa tristesse, les yeux rougis, les joues striées de perles d'eau et cette lueur. La jeune Gryffondor lui sourit tristement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelques mots qui se perdirent sous la force du hurlement de douleur et des cris paniqués qui venaient du salon. Hermione sursauta brusquement alors que Minerva se releva brutalement, cherchant sa baguette des yeux alors qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle était toujours sous la garde de Dumbledore. Elle pesta quelques secondes avant de saisir violemment les draps du lit, elle en enroula un autour de son corps et enveloppa tendrement sa jeune compagne dans l'autre, sans voir son regard brillant, avant de la saisir par la main et de sortir en trombe de leur chambre commune.

Au moment même où elles quittèrent le calme sécurisant et la douceur de leur cocon, elles furent confrontés à des hurlements de douleur poignants et déchirants venant d'une forme humaine prostrée sur le sol et soutenue par un Severus paniqué au delà des mots. Minerva du soutenir et retenir une Hermione paniquée quand elles virent ce qu'ils se passaient dans le salon, elle s'apprêtait à proposer son aide quand une phrase fut murmurée d'une voix paniquée avant que la personne ne sombre dans une inconscience assurément salvatrice.

Une phrase qui tétanisa toute les personnes présentes, paralysant Minerva…

Une phrase qui n'aurait jamais du être prononcé et surtout pas par lui…

Une phrase qui apportait de trop lourdes conséquences pour l'avenir…

Une phrase synonyme de mort…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

.. « Professeurs, Harry, on se voit plus tard ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de répondre avec douceur :

.. « Oui, repose-toi bien. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire fatigué :

.. « Merci. »

Avant de disparaître et de fermer la porte de ce qui était désormais sa chambre.

Harry poussa un petit soupir las. Il se sentait si… lourd, fatigué, oppressé.

Il déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient, le visage neutre. Comment allait-il pouvoir dormir avec eux ? Il n'osait quasiment pas les regarder dans les yeux alors partager la même couche… surtout depuis ce qui c'était passé la vieille et pas plus tard que ce matin. Il sentit avec horreur son visage commencer à chauffer et ses joues rougir sous les regards devenus subitement lubrique de ses deux Serpentards. Il détourna prestement les yeux et se dirigea à pas rapide jusqu'au canapé devant un feu flamboyant de cheminée. Il s'y laissa tomber et ferma les yeux en espérant que les deux hommes partiraient sans demander leurs restes. Il faillit souffler de soulagement quand la voix froide de Severus s'éleva dans les airs, plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

.. « Je vais me reposer messieurs, bon après midi. »

Il ne répondit pas mais quand la porte de la chambre se ferma dans un bruit sec, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé et posa sa main sur ses yeux en signe de fatigue et de lassitude. Bien sur, il les désirait, il était même intimement persuadé qu'il les aimait ou tout de moins, qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour ces deux hommes d'apparence si froids et austères. Pourquoi eux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, l'habitude ancré dans ses gènes de ne rien faire comme tout le monde peut-être. Sans parler du fait qu'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à se sentiment de trahison qui l'animait suite au conflit qui c'était déroulé entre Severus et Minerva.

Un soupir las lui échappa de nouveau. Rien ne serait donc facile et simple dans sa vie ?

.. « Pourquoi se soupir à fendre l'âme ? »

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boite pour tomber sur Lucius qui l'observait, confortablement assis sur un fauteuil jouxtant le canapé, les mains croisées devant ses lèvres, ce qui accentuait la force de son regard de glace.

Le Survivent inspira brusquement, il avait complètement oublié la présence du Professeur d'Arithmancie, il pensait que ce dernier aurait rejoint leur chambre – Merlin, leur chambre - pour se reposer en compagnie de son amant.

A l'évidence… non.

.. « Je ne supporte pas que l'on ne réponde pas à une question que j'ai formulé. »

Le ton n'avait rien de sarcastique. Il n'était ni froid, ni méchant, c'était juste une constatation annoncé sur un ton neutre mais son regard le scrutait de tel manière qu'Harry baissa la tête avant de répondre d'une voix atone :

.. « Rien Professeur Malfoy. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes et par le bruit que produisaient les flocons de neiges qui tapaient avec violence contre la fenêtre sous la force du vent. Mal à l'aise de se sentir fixé de la sorte, le Survivant bougea quelque peu, espérant peut-être que cela forcerait le Sang-Pure à détourner les yeux, mais non. Il sentait toujours le poids de son regard peser sur lui de manière presque indécente. Il avait plus aucun échappatoire, il ne pouvait sortir de la pièce ni ne pouvait aller se réfugier dans sa chambre puisque que justement, ce n'était pas sa chambre à lui seul.

Il allait soupirer de frustration quand la voix de velours du Serpentard raisonna agréablement à ses oreilles, prononçant des paroles qui le firent rougir d'embarras et de plaisir mêlés :

.. « En vu de ce qu'il c'est déroulé la nuit dernière et ce matin même, je trouve cela hautement déplacé de continuer à s'appeler par nos titres ou nos noms de famille, qu'en pensez-vous… _Harry _? »

Il déglutit avec force et murmura doucement :

.. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous faite référence Monsieur. »

**Mais quel con !!!**

Le Gryffondor se sentit stupide au moment même ou ces paroles sorties de sa bouche sèche. C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient de vive voix et cela le mettait dans un état de gêne impossible. Il évita avec plus de hargne le regard de glace tout en tentant de ne pas interpréter le mouvement de recul de son Professeur. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie, il ne voulait pas être un jouet aux mains du couple, il voulait beaucoup plus.

Il voulait tout et ce, sans restriction aucune.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier de patient, aussi, quand il entendit ce jeune impudent jouer la carte de l'ignorance, il se sentit à la fois en colère et vexé, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance pour le jeune homme, comme si ce qu'il c'était passé n'était qu'un simple moment d'égarement passage et sans conséquence. Et cela, il ne pouvait et ne voulait le tolérer. C'est pourquoi il déclara doucement, d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner le jeune homme :

.. « Et bien, je fait référence au moment que nous avons passé ensemble, vous, Severus et moi même. Je fais référence au fait que j'ais mis votre sexe dans ma bouche et que je vous ai sucé comme si vous étiez le mets le plus succulent qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter. Je fais référence au fait que j'ai avalé votre semence à deux reprises sous vos gémissements torrides, je fais référence au fait que vos mains étaient crispées dans mes cheveux, me priant pour que je vous suce encore, encore et encore, je fais référence au fait que votre bassin bougeait avec tellement de force et d'impatience que votre pénis s'enfonçait sans pudeur tout au fond de ma gorge humide et chaude… Cela vous reviens ou dois-je continuer ? »

Il savoura avec délectation la vue du visage rougit par l'excitation, la respiration erratique d'Harry, les jointures blanches de ses mains crispées dans les coussins, ses yeux clos comme si sa propre vision allait faire tomber les derniers remparts qu'il s'imposait. Avec un sourire lubrique, Lucius se leva et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, en silence, avant de s'accroupir devant lui, dans sa plus grande indifférence. Il leva doucement sa main et la plaça sous le menton de jeune Survivant qui sursauta violemment, ancrant ses yeux obscurcis par le désir dans ses prunelles de métal. Il lui sourit doucement, savourant l'expression de douleurs du Gryffondor qui serrait les jambes avec force pour cacher son érection face à ses paroles salaces.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, le Vert et Argent se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle l'oreille rougie du jeune homme, là, il murmura d'une voix douce qui fit tressaillir le Rouge et Or, passant doucement sa main sur le pantalon, flattant son sexe si dur à travers le tissus rêche de :

.. « Pourquoi être gêné Harry ? Tu en avais envie, tu en avais besoin n'est-ce pas ? Je suis persuadé que quand ma bouche était autour de ton pénis, tu me suppliais de te prendre, violemment, sauvagement… Avoue que tu rêves de me sentir en toi, tu désirs ardemment que je te face mien, maintenant… Que je te pénètre sur ce canapé, tu imagines déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois déjà nos corps bouger l'un contre l'autre, l'un _dans_ l'autre, tu entends déjà tes cris de plaisir et mes râles de satisfaction, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me veux Harry, si fort et si profondément que je le ressens. Le veux-tu Harry ? Que je te baise ? Que je te fasse crier si fort que tes cordes vocales ne tiendront pas ? Veux-tu que je te fasse me supplier de te faire mal, de venir plus vite, plus fort ? Ou veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour ? Doucement, lentement, tendrement ? Que je te pénètre sans te quitter des yeux ? Que mes mains caressent ton corps jusqu'à le connaître par cœur ? Que veux-tu Harry, dit le moi, ne lutte pas, dit moi… »

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, son souffle précipité faisait voleter avec force les longues mèches fluides d'or de son vis-à-vis. Ce qu'il voulait ? Ce qu'il voulait maintenant et tout de suite ?

.. « Baise-moi… »

Lucius se redressa aussitôt pour voir le visage du Vainqueur qui avait parlé d'une voix lascive et suppliante. Son regard perle croisa des yeux obscurcis par le désir, fiévreux et troubles, son souffle était rapide, ses joues encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes, ses membres tremblants doucement, son corps tendu à l'extrême, sans fausse pudeur, sans inhibition, il voulait se donner corps et âme au Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de l'homme qui occupait toute ses pensées et qui l'observait, subjugué. Il en avait mare, il le voulait trop, il les voulait trop. Avec agilité, il se releva et poussa avec force l'homme plus âgé contre le canapé qu'il venait de déserter. Le Vert et Argent tomba avec force contre les coussins, bien que ses ailes représentaient un obstacle plutôt encombrant et désagréable. Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand l'Élu s'assit sur ses jambes sensuellement, plaquant par la même leurs érections conséquentes l'une contre l'autre ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tout deux gémir sourdement.

Harry grimpa jusqu'à l'oreille du blond qu'il lécha et mordilla doucement, ravi d'entendre les doux soupirs de plaisir de son amour. Tendrement, se dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille gracile du jeune homme qui commença à mouvoir ses hanches, tout en gémissements de plaisir et d'envies.

Harry murmura d'une voix traitante, languissante et essoufflée :

.. « Je veux que tu me baises, fort, violemment, je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi Lucius, fait moi mal… han… fait moi tiens, maintenant. Tout de suite, j'ai si mal Lucius, j'ai si mal… là »

Il saisit la main fine et pale du Professeur d'Arithmancie pour la plaquer sans plus de cérémonie sur son sexe dur qui déformait de façon très visible le pantalon blanc qu'il portait. Quand les doigts se refermèrent autour de son objet de plaisir, Harry se cambra violemment, exposant aux regards voilés de Lucius une image d'une rare sensualité.

Une image d'une violente beauté.

Torride…

Harry crispa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du blond avant de se coller outrageusement à lui, bougea son bassin de manière totalement indécente. Quelques instants plus tôt, il ne voulait pas dormir, et uniquement dormir, avec les deux hommes de ses plus inavouable fantasme et là, là, il s'apprêtait à se faire purement sauter par l'un deux.

Paradoxale.

Trop paradoxale.

Ces ondes de magies brutes qui les traversaient de part en part, ces prémices d'un plaisir qu'ils ne se donnaient pas, incendiaient leurs reins déjà durement menés. Harry eut juste le temps de se dire que son Professeur de Métamorphose et sa meilleure amie étaient sûrement responsables des vagues de désir qui les submergeaient avant que de fines lèvres froides prennent possession des siennes dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas d'amour en cet instant, il voulait juste du sexe… même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard, présentement, il en avait vraiment besoin.

C'est pourquoi il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres beaucoup trop sage à son goût, c'est pourquoi une de ses mains quitta la douce chevelure qu'elle martyrisait pour se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps, c'est pourquoi il se mit à branler son aîné avec l'énergie du désespoir. Parce qu'il voulait plus mais qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Alors il voulait en profiter au maximum, mais sans tendresse, sinon il serrait perdu, il deviendrait accro à ses gestes doux, à ses gestes d'amour et ça, il ne le voulait pas, cela lui ferait trop mal et il avait déjà assez souffert.

Juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Juste profiter une fois de la peau douce du Serpentard, se repaître de son odeur de Lys qui l'envoûtait depuis qu'il l'avait sentit à l'infirmerie, graver dans sa mémoire chaque courbe de son corps et prendre le plus de plaisir possible mais aussi en donner pour que jamais le Sang-Pur n'oublie son corps.

Pour que jamais le Serpentard ne l'oubli, lui.

Harry détacha ses lèvres à regret du baiser qui commençait doucement à lui faire perdre pied. Il plongea ses yeux dans la mer de Mercure en fusion qui lui faisait face, magnifique. Comment un tel regard pouvait exister. Le grand Lucius Malfoy était avachit sans aucune classe mais avec élégance sur le canapé, ses longues ailes brillant avec force sous la lumière des flammes rougeoyante, ses joues rosies et son souffle court lui donnaient une certaine fragilité qui fit fondre instantanément Harry. Avec une infinie douceur et un regard tendre, le jeune brun tendit sa main pour caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis. Un simple effleurement, plus léger encore qu'un souffle d'air un soir d'été, plus leste que les délicates ailes d'un papillon, un simple geste qui les excita au plus au point. Les yeux plongés dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, les mains de Lucius touchant doucement les hanches découvertes du brun qui avait délaissé son sexe érigé.

Un moment de douceur.

Un moment trop intime.

Harry le savait, à l'instant même où ses prunelles d'Absinthe avait croisé les perles de givres, qu'il était condamné. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ses yeux qui reflétaient tellement en cet instant de désir, de la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir mais il ne pouvait pas non plus détacher ses yeux de ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'est pourquoi il se pencha doucement vers le Serpentard, déposant ses lèvres sur celles rougies et gonflées du Vert et Argent, pas un baiser sauvage comme celui échangé précédemment, non, juste une caresse, un effleurement, un baiser amoureux, qui n'a de but que le seul contact avec la personne aimée.

Lucius ferma les yeux doucement, appréciant la douceur de l'échange qui se faisait entre lui et le jeune homme, il avait vu dans ses yeux, miroir de l'âme du Gryffondor, tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qui lui portait, mais il avait vu aussi de la résignation, de la tristesse, de la douleur. C'est pour cela, pour chasser cette lueur négative qui brillait dans ses yeux trop vert, que Lucius plongea sa mains dans les désormais long cheveux du Survivant, rapprochant sa tête contre la sienne, collant avec plus de force ses lèvres contre les siennes, il le voulait tellement que cela en était douloureux.

L'instant magique fut brisé quand une seconde vague de plaisir et de désir, plus puissante et plus violente que la précédente les percuta de plein fouet, les faisant gémir sourdement et attisant plus encore le feu qui brûlait dans leurs reins. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se détacha de son aîné qui en grogna de frustration. Avec un rire cristallin, le plus jeune envoya une œillade aguichante à l'homme alanguis sous lui, avant de commencer doucement à glisser contre ce corps ferme qui se pressait contre lui. Ses genoux butèrent sur le sol de marbre avec douceur, sans quitter le regard de glace qui ne cillait pas, Harry glissa langoureusement ses mains le long des jambes musclées jusqu'à la bosse proéminente qui déformait le pantalon blanc. Il sourit doucement face au halètement étranglé que provoqua sa caresse puis, toujours avec une lenteur insupportable pour le Sang-Pur, le Rouge et Or passa doucement ses longs doigts fins sous l'élastique de tissus qui cachait à ses yeux le corps musclé de son doux fantasme. Ses yeux rivé dans ceux de Lucius, Harry descendit doucement le pantalon, caressant par la même la peau de son partenaire, il ne s'autorisa à regarder son amour que quand le morceau de tissus encombrant atteignit enfin les longues jambes musclés de l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il laissa enfin son regard vagabonder sur le corps à moitié dénudé du blond. Une bouffée de plaisir le saisit quand son regard trouble tomba face à l'érection plus que conséquente qui se dressait fièrement entre une toison d'or. Le gland violacé laissé s'écouler doucement du fluide séminal tandis qu'une veine semblait palpiter sous la force de son regard, il vit le sexe tressaillir quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Avec des gestes un peu gauche, il saisit la verge palpitante entre ses mains avant d'y imprimer un doux mouvement de vas et vient qui fit soupirer d'extase le Professeur d'Arithmancie. Une rougeur pris place sur les joues du Survivant quand il prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait jamais touché un autre homme que lui-même de cette manière et bien que ce qu'il faisait l'excité au plus haut point, cela l'effrayait aussi un peu. Et s'il s'y prenait mal ? Il voulait donner à Lucius autant de plaisir que lui-même lui en avait donné à deux reprises. Il voulait l'entendre crier, gémir, soupirer, le supplier de le laisser venir dans sa bouche, il voulait sentir cette queue buter au plus profond de sa gorge, il voulait sentir les mains de Lucius tirer ses cheveux, lui ordonner d'y aller plus franchement. En cet instant, à genoux entre les jambes tremblantes de l'homme, son sexe aux creux de ses mains fines, Harry Potter voulait se faire dominer comme la pire des chiennes en chaleur.

Il prit sciemment une pose aguichante avant de demander d'une voix suave, ses yeux rivés dans les orbes obscurcis de son interlocuteur :

.. « Que voulez-vous Professeur ? »

Lucius faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive quand il vit le jeune impudent prendre une pose qui appelait au viol purement et simplement. Son corps alanguis contre ses jambes dénudé, son regard de braise et ses mains qui continuaient à le masturber…

Ce gamin était sublime, ses yeux si verts brillaient d'une telle flamme de désir qu'il se sentit consumer de l'intérieur et cette voix, si profonde…

S'il n'avait pas autant peur de le blesser, Lucius l'aurait pris à même le sol, sans aucune préparation, mais il voulait aussi voir jusqu'où irait le jeune Rouge et Or dans la provocation.

Le Chef du Clan Malfoy savait pertinemment que le jeune Potter était vierge, on ne lui connaissait que deux flirts sans importance avec deux jeunes filles insipides et indignes de son attention. Jamais ce corps n'avait était touché par un autre que lui, il était son premier et pour cela, Lucius voulait que le jeune homme se rappel de sa première fois toute sa vie, quelque soit ses amants, si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à le garder auprès d'eux, ce qu'ils ne pourraient bien entendus jamais accepter. Cette tête de mule leur appartenait corps et âme et aucun autre être vivant ne pourrait jamais poser les yeux sur lui comme lui-même le faisait à l' instant.

C'est avec un sourire un brin pervers et lubrique que le Patriarche Malfoy répondit d'une voix profonde :

.. « Suce-moi ! Prend la dans ta bouche Harry, vas-y, je veux que tu me suces comme une chatte en chaleur, sois ma chienne Harry… Suce-moi, profondément, violemment… »

Il reçut un sourire charmeur avant que le jeune insolent ne déclare d'une voix douce qui le fit se figer de stupeur :

.. « Oui Monsieur, je serai votre salope Professeur. »

Lucius sentit son sexe devenir encore plus dur si cela était physiquement possible, il sentait qu'il allait exploser dans la seconde quand il entendit ses paroles si vulgaires sortir de la bouche si pure et chaste de son jeune amour.

Si diablement excitant que cela en était indécent.

Se sentant l'âme dominatrice, quoiqu'en général, il restait quand même l'actif la plupart du temps, Lucius saisit sans plus de préambule la tête du jeune homme avant de la plaquer sans cérémonie contre son sexe vibrant de plaisir à ce contact, lui-même poussa un gémissement sonore, ses mains fourrageant sans relâche dans les longues mèches noires qui coulaient entre ses mains tremblantes sous les baisers mouillés qui lui infligeait le plus jeune.

Magnifique.

Il poussa un râle bruyant quand il sentit sa verge pénétrer entièrement dans la chaude et humide cavité buccale du jeune Rouge et Or dont il maintenait la tête d'une main de fer. Sachant pourtant que son sexe était le premier qui pénétrait ces lèvres purpurines et pulpeuses à souhait, Lucius resta relativement tendre, ne bougeant pas, il laissa le jeune homme s'habituer à son imposante présence dans sa bouche. La respiration laborieuse, les mains crispées, des frissons parcourant tout son corps, Lucius n'osait même pas imaginer l'image qu'ils devaient tous deux représenter, lui, assis sur le canapé, les jambes indécemment écartées et le jeune homme à ses genoux, la tête enfoncée entre ses jambes, ses propres mains maintenant bien en place la dite tête. Il en aurait joui mais il se retint tant bien que mal, gardant les yeux clos pour ne pas _le_ voir.

Harry sursauta légèrement quand il sentit la ferme pression exercée contre son crâne, l'obligeant à courber l'échine vers le sexe tendu qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il était libéré de sa prison de tissu. Il sentit tout de même son cœur faire une embardé quand il sentit ses lèvres toucher le pénis si chaud et humide contre sa peau provoquant au Serpentard un gémissement qui lui électrisa les sens. Son propre sexe le faisait souffrir d'une façon si atroce qu'il ne résista pas. Sa main se glissa dans son propre pantalon et se saisit sans plus de cérémonie de sa queue qui vibrait avec force contre sa paume chaude, il soupira de bien être avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer enfin se pourquoi sa tête était à cet endroit. Embrassant en douceur le sexe gonflé tout en se masturbant en douceur, Harry eut une brève pensée pour Severus qui n'était, hélas, pas présent avec eux. Mais pour l'heure, il avait une fellation à faire.

Il recula très légèrement et engloba le sexe dans sa bouche aussi profondément qu'il put. Il se délecta quelque instant du râle animal qui s'échappa de la bouche de son futur amant avant de se concentrer essentiellement sur cette queue qui palpitait au creux de sa bouche. Il sentit tout de même avec plaisir les mains fermes et fines de son Professeur se crisper et tirer un peu ses cheveux.

_Bon… Passons aux choses sérieuses._

**Ho Yeah Baby… ****Vas-y donne un coup de langue mon Cœur, tu vas voir. Fait le crier mon choux. Hummmmm ! Qu'il est bon quand même…**

_En effet… C'est délicieux, je crois que j'aime se goût bien que se soit assez…_

**Particulier ?**

_Oui, particulier… C'est lui tout simplement et c'est ce qui fait que ce goût est exquis. C'est lui…_

**Vas-y mon cœur.**

_D'accord, allons-y !_

**Yeah !!!**

Harry commença en douceur, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal sauvage, il découvrait donc tendrement le sexe palpitant avec sa langue, d'abord difficilement en vu de la taille plus qu'imposante du pénis de Lucius, puis avec un peu plus de savoir faire au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait. Langoureusement, il fit tourner sa langue autour du gland qui devint de plus en plus salé et amer, il adorait ça, mais il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il puisse savourer pleinement l'instant. Les doux soupirs de Lucius lui plaisaient fort bien mais…

Il voulait plus.

Avec douceur le jeune Gryffondor se redressa légèrement faisait gémir plus bruyamment le Serpentard quand sa bouche glissa tout le long de son sexe. Sans tenir compte du gémissement de frustration qu'il récolta quand le pénis fut entièrement hors de sa bouche, exposer au froid, il demanda d'une voix sensuelle, pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

.. « Professeur… _Lucius_… Parlez moi, dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, donnez moi des ordres, guider mes gestes… S'il vous plait. »

Le regard de Lucius devient presque noir quand il formula sa requête, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son interlocuteur. Il faillit sourire quand il vit un rougissement apparaître sur les pommettes de son Professeur, mais il ne put se retenir quand il entendit le murmure un peu tremblant de son compagnon :

.. « Très bien Harry… »

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire si éblouissant qu'il en resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de parler d'une voix autoritaire et froide qui fit frissonner le jeune homme à ses pieds :

.. « Potter, prend la dans ta bouche ! »

Un gémissement lui échappa quand la voix professorale claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air. C'était ça qu'il voulait, se faire totalement et irrémédiablement dominer par Lucius, après tout, c'était le Professeur froid et cruel qui l'avait séduit au départ et c'était lui qu'il voulait satisfaire. Sa voix de velours glissait aussi fluide que de l'eau sur sa peau frissonnante, les mouvements sur son sexe reprirent leurs cadences lentes tandis qu'il reprenait dans sa bouche le pénis toujours aussi imposant et palpitant de son blond. Il récolta un gémissement qui le fit fermer les yeux de d'exaltation :

.. « Han oui Potter… Comme ça… Hummmm… Bougez votre langue ! »

Il leva les yeux vers les orbes à présent noir de son _Maître _avant de commencer doucement à bouger sa langue autour de la queue. Il la fit glisser doucement sur la veine qu'il sentait sous son palais avant de titiller le gland, récoltant le liquide qu'il convoitait tant. Les gémissements de Lucius se firent plus rapprochés, plus profond, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était terriblement excitant, terriblement sensuel. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Lucius, il continuait sa besogne, y mettant tout son cœur pour voir encore et encore cette expression d'extase qui siégeait sur ce si beau minois.

Il titilla du bout de sa langue le prépuce, observant, fasciné, la tête de Lucius partir violemment en arrière dans un cri de plaisir rauque qui affola ses sens, alors que ses hanches donnaient un coup bref dans sa bouche, les mains se crispèrent avec plus de force encore dans ses cheveux, lui faisant presque mal. Il se branla avec plus de fougue, jouant toujours avec le prépuce, récoltant fièrement les cris de jouissance de son aimé.

Il se concentra sur les paroles saccadées de Lucius, continuant toujours sa douce torture :

.. « Han… Harry… Harry… Suce-moi, suce-moi… hummmmm, vite ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il aspira avec force le sexe dans sa bouche, serrant légèrement les lèvres tout en commençant les vas et viens de sa tête autour du sexe qui semblait doubler de volume si c'était humainement possible. Lucius poussa un cri de plaisir, ses hanches se mouvant doucement en rythme avec le jeune Gryffondor.

C'était délicieux.

C'était magique.

Harry se branla avec plus de force, totalement grisé par les gémissements indécents qu'exaltait le Serpentard sous ses succions répétées. Lucius imprimait lui-même le rythme à Harry en tirant sur ses cheveux, enfonçant sans pudeur sa queue au plus profond de sa gorge, l'excitant, le dominant totalement ce qui était loin de déplaire au Gryffondor qui commença lui aussi à gémir sourdement, envoyant des vibrations plus qu'agréable sur le sexe de Lucius qui ne pu que gémir et crier encore plus fort.

.. « Branle-moi Harry…han… han… ha… Harry… Branle-moi ! »

De sa main libre, le Gryffondor saisit la queue de Lucius et commença à le branler violemment, faisant râper sciemment ses dents sur le pénis du blond qui ne fit que crier encore et encore et encore sous la torture des plus exquises qu'il subissait avec une joie non dissimulée.

Lucius n'était plus que plaisir. Même Severus ne le suçait pas de la sorte, jamais il n'avait commandé entièrement le Directeur des Serpentards quand ils faisaient l'amour ou pendant une fellation. Là, en revanche, il était le Maître incontesté, il contrôlait tout, imposait son rythme sans qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer et cela était tout simplement divin en plus d'être excitant. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation de pouvoir pendant l'acte, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi dominant, aussi fort, c'était grisant.

Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le suçait avec application et détermination. Il ressentit un brusque bouffée de plaisir à la vu de son sexe luisant de salive disparaître entre les lèvres rougies et gonflées de son élève. Il allait venir, il le sentait, ça allait être dévastateur. Tout son corps était alangui sur le canapé, seul ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme effréné et ses mains qui tenaient fermement la tête du jeune homme.

C'était sublime, il baisait littéralement sa bouche et il adorait ça.

Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il donna son ultime ordre, sa voix aiguë lui fit un peu honte mais seul son cerveau semblait capable de marcher un minimum. Sa tête refusait de rester en place, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de frissonner, ses yeux tenaient difficilement ouvert pour sa demande :

.. « Regarde-moi… »

Une lame dévastatrice de plaisir arriva par vague dans ses reins au moment même où le regard d'absinthe se braqua sur ses yeux.

Il se sentit mourir.

Tenant plus ferment encore la tête du Rouge et Or, Lucius donna un dernier coup de butoir d'une rare violence qui fit plisser les yeux d'émeraude. Le gémissement du jeune garçon se répercuta sur tout son sexe qui butta avec force contre la gorge si accueillante, il ne tint plus…

Dans un hurlement de plaisir, le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy se cambra violemment, la queue fermement planté dans la gorge chaude, tandis qu'il éjaculait brusquement dans la bouche du Survivant qui accéléra les mouvements de son poignet autour de son propre sexe durement éprouvé. Il effectua quelques brusques vas et viens avant de se tendre violemment à son tour.

Harry se masturba avec une frénésie animale tout en poussant un gémissement sonore quand il se déversa dans sa main, le corps entièrement crispé alors que ses lèvres se serrèrent avec force autour du pénis du Lord.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, doux instant de plaisir charnel perdu dans l'espace. Un moment de bonheur intense pour les deux protagonistes qui se retrouvait figé par la force dévastatrice du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre ensemble. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement couché sur les jambes de Lucius, le sexe du blond encore dur dans la bouche, il tentait de reprendre conscience, son esprit s'étant envolé au loin, dans une brume de plaisir, il sentait confusément les douces mains de son Professeur caresser paresseusement sa chevelure ainsi que le sperme collant qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et dans sa gorge mais il n'en avait cure, il ne voulait et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Lucius se sentait apaisé comme jamais, son sexe encore au chaud dans la bouche de son jeune amour, il ressentait avec une joie languissante la douce torpeur post-orgasmique gagner son corps mais il voulait quelque chose de bien précis pour apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur. Il se redressa au prix d'un douloureux effort pour tenter de relever l'adolescent qui semblait près à s'endormir à tout instant.

Alors qu'il allait passer ses mains sous les aisselles du plus jeune pour le lover entre ses bras, une effrayante lame de plaisir le toucha avec violence, pénétrant chaque particule de son corps, le faisant jouir une seconde fois dans un hurlement de plaisir. Tétanisé, incapable de bouger, le corps cambré à l' extrême, Lucius entendit vaguement un cri féminin étouffé avant qu'il ne sente le corps de son jeune amant se tendre alors que son sexe se faisait une fois de plus comprimer dans cette bouche si talentueuse.

Il crut qu'il mourrait de plaisir tellement c'était bon, indescriptible, si fort et si puissant qu'il se retrouvait incapable de bouger, s'il tentait de bouger, bien sur. Son corps était recouvert de sueur, ses muscles semblaient morts et sa respiration erratique ne l'aidait pas à tenter de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur son être durement éprouvé, il n'eut que la force de murmurer d'une voix si faible qu'elle lui fit honte :

.. « Harry… Viens… »

Les yeux clos, il sentit le jeune homme se relever avec énormément de difficulté avant que le corps fin ne s'effondre sur lui, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Un souffle tremblotant si fit entendre quelque part vers son torse où le visage du Vainqueur avait élu domicile :

.. « Je ne peux pas… Mes jambes… Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus… »

Avec un soupir las, le Professeur d'Arithmancie tira le corps tremblant et frissonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement couché sur lui, la tête reposant au creux de son cou et le reste de son corps imbriqué contre le sien. Il le serra dans ses bras avant de se mettre également allongé afin d'apprécier dans les règles de l'art les instants post-orgasmique si doux et si tendre.

Caressant avec douceur le dos dénudé et couvert de sueur de son jeune compagnon, Lucius se rendit vaguement compte que ses propres ailes avaient disparus, d'où le fait qu'il soit si bien installé contre les coussins de velours. Il entendait toujours la neige frapper avec violence les carreaux de la fenêtre ainsi que le bruit reposant du crépitement incessant des flammes qui ronflaient joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, apportant une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Avec un soupir repus, Lucius baissa son regard vers le jeune homme qui reposait sur son corps, il sentait avec joie sa cage thoracique s'élever plutôt rapidement contre son torse, preuve irréfutable qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Avec un doux sourire, le Chef du Clan Malfoy déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune qu'il sera avec plus de force dans ses bras. Un petit rire lui échappa quand il sentit son étreinte rendu avec force avant que la voix fatigué de son amour ne raisonne doucement :

.. « Que c'est-il passé ? »

.. « Je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'Union de Minerva avec Miss Granger vient de se produire… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait si… rapide. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le visage du blond qui put observer à loisir les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et maculées de sa propre semence ainsi que les yeux verts brillants de mille feux de son aimé qui lui offrit un petit sourire fatigué avant de déclarer dans un doux murmure :

.. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que leur Union c'est déroulée ? »

.. « Cela me semble évident, _Harry. _Je ne pense pas que le fait d'être un Pure me donne la force d'éjaculer deux fois de suite dans un intervalle de moins d'une minute. »

Il savoura avec un tendre sourire le rougissement de jeune homme qui baissa les yeux pour tenter vainement de cacher sa gêne.

_Adorable._

.. « Et ce sera la même chose pour nous… _Si _nous nous unissons ? »

Lucius fronça ses fins sourcils tout en se redressant quelque peu sur ses coudes arrière :

.. « Oui, _quand_ nous nous Unirons. »

Voyant le regard qui le passionnait tant le fuir comme si l'affronter était trop dur ou insoutenable, le Serpentard ajouta d'une voix douce qu'il réservait habituellement à son amant :

.. « L'idée de coucher avec moi ou avec Severus ne semble pas te rebuter en vu de l'application plus qu'appréciable que tu as mis à me sucer… Alors pourquoi l'idée d'une Union te semble telle si… déplaisante ? »

Harry se redressa brusquement avant de parler avec une telle fougue qui fit sourire de contentement Lucius :

.. « Mais pas du tout c'est juste que je… Enfin, ça dépend en fait mais par moment… j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec vous… »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de plaisir à cette phrase. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec eux, qu'elle délectable pensée, qui plus est, son rougissement à ses propre paroles et sa manie de se mordiller les lèvres quand il était mal à l'aise le rendait encore plus beau et charmant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se reprit cependant quand il vit que le jeune homme n'avait pas fini :

.. « Mais je m'étais fait à l'idée que vous n'étiez qu'un fantasme, enfin… J'espérais sans vraiment y croire, je le voulais sans vraiment le vouloir… C'est si… Compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je vous désir, vous et Snape mais… Je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne vous aurais jamais, que vous m'étiez inaccessible, juste un doux songe qui me tenait éveiller des heures, juste un rêve, une chimère… Et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, ça me fait un peu peur… J'ai peur de ne pouvoir me contrôler et de coucher avec vous trop rapidement. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré avant que… Enfin avant_ ça_. »

.. « Avant _ça_ quoi Harry ? »

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lucius tandis qu'il déclarait avec tout le courage si caractéristique de sa maison :

.. « Avant de me donner à vous… Corps et âme… J'ai peur de n'être qu'un passe-temps agréable le temps d'une nuit avant que vous ne me rejetiez avec tout le mépris que je vous ai toujours connu… »

La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Lucius en cet instant fut qu'il fallait être, soit vraiment idiot, soit sans capacité cérébrale pour oser rejeter un tel joyau de beauté. Il était si beau ainsi, les yeux brillant, son visage si fin, qu'il en paraissait que plus androgyne au fil des heures, ses lèvres gonflées qu'il mordillait sans cesse dans un appel de baiser.

Un véritable chef d'œuvre, une œuvre d'art créé par les Dieux pour montrer aux mortels qu'elle devrait être leur apparence.

Une perle.

Un joyau.

Rien ne pouvait être assez magnifique pour le comparer et venter ainsi sa plastique, son visage, ses yeux, tout…

Pour sa part, le jeune Gryffondor se sentait tiraillé entre deux sensations complètement différentes qui bataillaient dans son esprit. Il se sentait bien, à sa place entre les bras forts et musclés de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, heureux d'être serré contre ce corps si parfait. Mais dans un même temps, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et infiniment vulnérable de s'être confié de la sorte à cet homme précisément. Un des deux seuls hommes sur terre qui serait capable de le détruire, s'il le rejetait. Il poussa un petit soupir las en baissant la tête, les joues rougies de honte et d'appréhension. Malgré ce que Dumbledore avait dit au sujet de cette Union d'Âme, Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré le moins du Monde, il n'avait aucune idée de son fonctionnement, de ses conséquences…

Et s'ils couchaient ensemble et que rien ne se produisait ? Et si c'était faux, cette Union, si elle n'était que le fruit de plusieurs hommes qui se seraient donné cette explication pour qualifier le mode de copulation des Créatures Magiques ? Après tout, le Directeur l'avait dit de vive voix, ce qu'il leur avait révélé ce matin même n'était qu'une suite de déduction sensé être logique suite au récit relaté aux fils des siècles par des chercheurs et des historiens, rien de tangible, rien de sur, rien de définit.

L'inconnu le terrifiait.

L'amour qu'il ressentait le terrifiait…

Le silence s'étira entre eux, pas un de ses moment de calme et de sérénité que l'on partage avec joie pour réfléchir ou laisser ses pensées divaguer sur un sujet ou autre, non, ce genre de silence qui était remplis de non dit, d'appréhension, de peur…

Un silence des plus désagréables que l'on déteste mais qu'on ne sait de qu'elle manière le briser.

Le fait que Lucius ne cherche pas à le rassurer lui serra tellement le cœur qu'il faillit éclater en sanglot.

Cela faisait mal, terriblement mal, trop peut-être.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour se reposer, qu'importe s'il ne serrait pas seul, il voulait à tout prix briser le contact trop intime qu'il avait instauré entre le blond et lui.

.. « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Potter ! »

Harry sursauta violemment à l'entente de cette voix si froide qui hantait ses rêves les plus inavouables depuis plusieurs mois. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le fauteuil que Lucius avait abandonné précédemment pour y trouver, confortablement installé, les jambes croisées, les bras lâchement pendus aux accoudoirs et le regard neutre, Severus Snape en personne. Harry crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre durant quelques secondes. Il se trouver à moitié nu, sur l'amant de l'homme en face de lui, qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un tee-shirt à moitié remonté sur son torse pâle et musclé.

Il sentit un rougissement traître monter sur ses joues quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le choqua profondément. Sur la table en face du fauteuil se trouvait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feux déjà bien entamé ainsi qu'un verre à moitié vide signe évident que l'homme ne venait certainement pas d'arriver. Donc, cela signifiait que l'homme avait sûrement assisté à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Lucius et lui…

_Seigneur, Merlin…_

**Bin quoi ?? C'est génial, ouais !! Il te voit fricoter avec son amant et ne dit rien, ça veut tout dire mon choux… Ils te veulent… Tout. Les. Deux !!!!!!!**

Le Directeur de Vert et Argent sembla lire la confusion et la gêne sur son visage rougi car il vrilla ses yeux dans le siens et déclara d'une voix de velours aussi profonde que les abysses :

.. « Hum ! En effet Monsieur Potter… Un spectacle des plus divertissant et, je dois dire, des plus… Agréable… »

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant les regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui tandis que Lucius remettait son pantalon avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le canapé, invoquant d'un geste de la main un verre de Whisky Pur Feux qu'il but à petites gorgées tout en fixant sans ciller le jeune Rouge et Or qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il se tenait debout, face aux deux hommes, les mains fermement serrés autour de son torse comme pour se protéger d'eux ou de leurs paroles. Il s'était comporté comme une pute pour assouvir un de ses fantasmes, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était observé, comme s'il était justement une vulgaire traînée qui amusait la galerie en donnant du plaisir en public. Bien sur, Severus n'était pas n'importe qui mais le résultat était le même, il se sentait humilié et aussi un peu trahit par Lucius qui devait sûrement savoir que le Maître de Potion était présent, lui-même n'avait eut d'yeux que pour le blond.

Un soupir las lui échappa, il était fatigué et avait mal à la tête, ce qui ne facilitait pas le moins du monde sa capacité de réflexion.

Est-ce qu'ils se jouaient de lui ? Ou avaient-ils vraiment en tête de coucher avec lui et ainsi entamer une relation ??

À trois ?

À trois…

C'était impossible.

Aucun couple n'était fait de trois personnes, à part dans les pays ou la polygamie était accepté mais là encore, cela posait un problème, ce n'était généralement pas trois hommes qui étaient ensemble.

Harry se massa le crâne avec un froncement de sourcil, il commençait à avoir vraiment mal là et plus particulièrement à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Enfin, il s'était sûrement pris un coup sur la tête dans le feu de l'action et maintenant il en payait les conséquences.

Un raclement de gorge insistant le fit redescendre sur terre :

.. « Je disais donc Potter, que vous êtes vraiment plus idiot que je ne le pensais… »

Harry se redressa fièrement, la bouche déjà ouverte sur ce qui semblait être une réplique bien sentit quand Severus reprit la parole d'une voix froide qui donna de doux frissons de plaisir au jeune Rouge et Or, absolument pas insensible à la voix si froide et sensuelle de son Professeur :

.. « Pensez-vous réellement que Lucius et moi-même, nous prendrions le risque de perdre nos emplois et notre crédibilité aux yeux de Dumbledore si nous ne voulions que vous baiser ? Pensez-vous vraiment que nous sommes ce genre de personnes abjectes et répugnantes ?? Répondez !! »

Harry baissa la tête et ne put que balbutier des paroles sans logique d'une voix inintelligible. Le rouge aux joues, Severus et Lucius se délectait de cette vue plus qu'appréciable selon eux. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou vexé, ils le considéraient donc comme un partenaire potentiel, c'était une excellente nouvelle, néanmoins, il savait mieux que personne que l'on ne pouvait se fier à un Serpentard, ils étaient vils, lâches et ne possédaient pas la moindre parcelle d'honnêteté en eux, mais pour une fois, il voulait leur faire confiance, leur donner une chance, après tout, selon Dumbledore, ils étaient liés, et ce, pour une très longue durée.

L'idée d'éternité était bien trop romanesque pour être prise en compte.

Lucius se releva élégamment et se posta devant la cheminée, dos à lui, son verre d'alcool dans une main. Il était terriblement beau ainsi, le feu rougeoyant se reflétant sur sa peau si pâle et faisant briller d'or ses cheveux de blé.

Un Ange.

Il se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix douce qui fit écarquiller les yeux à Harry, non habitué à entendre cette voix prendre une intonation si tendre :

.. « Harry, je pense que nous devrions vous laissez du temps pour vous faire à l'idée que Severus et moi-même n'avons pas l'intention de nous jouer de vous. »

Le cœur du Rouge et Or se gonfla dans sa poitrine, près à exploser, il lui faisait quasiment une déclaration, bon certes de façon quelque peu détourné, mais l'intention y était et c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Tentant de se reconstruire une expression neutre, il regarda le blond qui c'était tourné dans sa direction pour l'observer. Il ne put qu'admirer la beauté de ses deux orbes de glace qui le fixaient avec désir et chaleur, augmentant le feu qui s'étendait sur ses joues :

.. « Néanmoins, sachez que nous n'abandonnerons pas… Et que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous faire céder à nos avances… Tenez le vous pour dit jeune homme… »

L'Élu se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa joie.

Ils allaient le séduire, ils allaient le séduire, ils allaient le séduire…

Mon Dieu !! C'était merveilleux.

Quand il vit le Serpentard se baisser pour déposer son verre sur la table basse, il s'autorisa enfin un sourire niais et un air de totale béatitude pris possession de son visage délicieusement rosé. Il planait sur un petit nuage de félicité et de plaisir. Épanoui et heureux, il détailla sans vergogne le corps cambré de l'objet de ses pensées.

Une chute de rein à damné un Saint, de longs cheveux couleur or, de longues jambes musclés, un torse finement ciselé et un visage… Merlin, un visage magnifique. Un homme d'une classe et d'une finesse sans pareille, ce genre d'homme qui alimenterait sans difficulté aucune les fantasmes de toutes femmes et hommes qui auraient bon goût.

Un homme parfait.

Tout à son introspection intérieure Harry ne vit pas le regard sombre qui était posé sur sa personne. Severus devinait sans peine ce à quoi le jeune homme devait penser, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de désir grivois et de convoitise prouvait une fois de plus que le charme dévastateur de Lucius avait encore frappé. Il ressentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie mais sans réellement savoir pour qui elle venait. Est-ce du au fait qu'un jeune homme bavait sans vergogne sur son amant ? Ou est-ce justement parce qu'il bavait sur son amant sans se préoccuper de lui ?

Il avait tout vu bien sur. Faisant croire qu'il allait se reposer, il avait vu son Serpentard se diriger vers le jeune homme qui semblait si éreinté. Et il n'avait pas résisté, il avait regardé le Survivant, le garçon si parfait et si vertueux se baisser sans la moindre pudeur pour faire une divine fellation à son amant. Il avait observé avec un désir grandissant cette queue disparaître dans la gorge qui semblait si chaude et si accueillante, il avait écouté les gémissements, les paroles salaces, les ordres et il avait bandé. Avec une certaine honte, il s'était alors dirigé vers le fauteuil sous le regard de braise du blond puis il s'était touché, les yeux rivés sur la tête brune qui faisait des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide et sec. Et il avait joui, les lèvres serrées, longuement, tout en ressentant cette détestable pointe de jalousie. Il aurait pu se joindre à eux et prendre le gamin comme il rêvait de la faire mais quelque chose en lui le lui avait strictement interdit de se mêler aux deux hommes.

Il ne devait pas.

Pas encore.

Pas comme ça.

Un regard Lucius le ramena sur terre, le sortant de ses pensées qui commençaient à dangereusement l'exciter. Il se leva souplement, sentant avec plaisir le regard de braise du morveux sur son corps. Avec un bref signe de tête dans la direction du plus jeune, il se dirigea vers la chambre tout en entendant son amant parler d'une voix neutre :

.. « Nous allons nous reposez, vous êtes bien sur le bienvenu si vous désirez… vous allonger quelques minutes… »

Un sourire pris place sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions quand la voix quitta les intonations froides pour devenir plus sensuelle, un véritable stimulus sexuel. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'apprêta à rentrer pour enfin aller se reposer dans leur, désormais, chambre commune.

_Brillante idée Dumbledore, pour une fois._

Cependant, il perdit son sourire et se figea quand la voix tremblante de son Harry parvient jusqu'à lui :

.. « Professeur Snape… Je… Je tenais à vous dire que… Je suis désolé… Pour ce matin… »

L'Ancien Mangemort se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui l'observait avec, dans son regard, une étrange lueur qu'il ne su comment interpréter. Un soupçon de regret mêlé à de l'espoir en plus de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

La voix reprit, plus timide encore face à son regard froid :

.. « Je… Enfin…C'est difficile à dire mais… Je regrette… Sincèrement… Je… »

.. « Il suffit !!! »

Il vit avec un certain plaisir malsain le Gryffondor baisser piteusement la tête sous le ton plus que définitif de sa voix.

Après tout, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Enfin, il ne lui en voulait plus.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'était sentit terriblement trahit, il pouvait concevoir le fait que le jeune homme avait agi comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, allant de ce fait aider la femme qui était sa Directrice de Maison et qui était allongé, mourante sur le sol, plutôt que lui qui n'avait pas de blessures graves autre que de petites griffures sans importance. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devrait être dans une colère noir pour ça mais en même temps il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Comme c'était étrange, cette désagréable sensation de ne plus savoir ce que l'on est.

Vous savez, c'est comme quand on sait que l'on n'aime pas une chose mais que quelque chose d'autre nous pousse à aimer cette chose pour une obscure raison qui ne lui était pas propre.

Cette histoire de Pure commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir trop lourde pour eux. Ils ne se contrôlaient quasiment plus, réagissant suivant un instinct animal auquel ils n'étaient pas familiers. Il avait agressé une collègue juste parce qu'elle avait grognée contre son élève !

C'était de la folie !

Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il tuerait une personne qui aurait le malheur de sourire au jeune homme ?

Il soupira discrètement et observa le jeune Rouge et Or qui lui faisait toujours face, attendant probablement qu'il le détruise d'une parole froide et hostile.

Il était si beau dans sa tristesse.

Si vulnérable.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire languir en lui faisant croire qu'il lui en voulait et puis, cela faisant trop longtemps à son goût qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Potter n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'accable pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable et lui-même ne devait pas lui tenir rigueur pour quelque chose qu'il comprenait, réagissant ainsi sous l'étrange influence que dégageait le Vampire en lui.

Dominant, possessif, jaloux.

Que devait être, dans ce cas-là, le caractère d'un Vampire Pure ?

Il déclara d'une voix froide et cassante qui fit rentrer les épaules du plus jeune :

.. « N'en parlons plus Potter ! Cette histoire, bien que pénible, fait partie du passé et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais ressasser le passé. On ne peut rien y changer après tout et qui plus est, vous comme moi n'y sommes pour rien. Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir, nous en avons trop appris en trop peu de temps. Nous en rediscuterons quand nous serons reposés et la tête froide. »

Le sourire éblouissant qu'il reçut en retour le rendit presque euphorique. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans grande conviction puis amorça un geste vers la porte encore close quand un mouvement proche de lui le fit tourner la tête.

Il eut juste le temps de voir une crinière ébouriffé et de grands yeux verts envoûtant avant qu'une bouche pulpeuse ne s'écrase sur la sienne avec fougue. Juste un contact appuyé mais qui le rendit inexplicablement heureux. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme qui déplaça ses mains sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser. Avant que les lèvres douces ne quitte les siennes avec tendresse, Severus pris conscience du fait que c'était la deuxième fois que le Survivant l'embrassait de son plein gré, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sexuel entre eux.

Une joie enfantine prit place au creux de son torse quand il se rendit compte que c'était sans doute leur premier vrai baiser échangé en douceur.

Il baissa les yeux vers le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui l'observait en souriant, ses yeux brillant de mille feux et ses joues agréablement rougies. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de sarcastique quand il vit avec horreur le Rouge et Or écarquiller démesurément les yeux avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur dans ses bras. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Lucius qui s'approcha d'eux à grand pas.

Harry se retient à Severus tandis qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne se brisait en morceaux, la douleur était insoutenable. Il crispa alors brutalement les mains sur son front avant de s'écrouler au sol, tel une poupée de chiffon à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, sourd aux appels paniqués de ses deux amours dont il sentait les mains sur lui.

Soudainement la douleur s'arrêta complètement et le laissa étourdit quelque instant. Il resta là, le souffle court, prostré sur le sol, sentant confusément qu'il se trouvait dans des bras puissants qui dégageait une douce odeur de rose alors qu'une main agréablement fraîche caressait son front avec tendresse. Il ne tenta pas d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite mais il ouvrit la bouche afin de remercier celui qui le tenait si merveilleusement bien, quand une vague atroce de douleur fusa pile à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne les sente tandis que son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes de douleur.

Il sentit, sous ses doigts tremblant, un liquide poisseux couler en abondance sur son visage en sueur.

Atroce.

Une image furtive s'imprima sur sa rétine, glaçant ses membres et tétanisant son âme.

Il eut juste la force de murmurer d'une voix faible avant de tomber dans une inconscience salvatrice et libératrice :

.. « Il est revenu… »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ÇA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ouais enfin en français, vous m'avez comprise, je me vois mal le dire en anglais alors que j'écris en français hihi**

**.**

.

**Et voila, je l'ai enfin terminé celui-ci, je vous dis pas comme il m'a donné du fil à retordre, hihi, enfin, il est là c'est le plus important. Donc avant que certaines ne cri au scandale (ce que je ne comprends absolument pas d'ailleurs^^) oui, dans ce chapitre Harry se comporte comme une salope mais c'est voulu, je désirais accentuer le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, sa partie Pure le contraint à certains agissements, tout comme Minerva et Hermione (parce que les deux Serpentard eux n'agissent pas différemment lol).**

**.**

**.**

**Voila, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez tous eut vos putains de diplôme à la con pour celles qui ont passé le bac, le BEP, CAP ou autre…**

**.**

**.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisou et vous dit BRAVO si vous avez eu le courage de me lire jusqu'ici lol et encore merci pour les reviews et les favoris/alertes^^. BISOUS !!**

**.**

**.**

**A BIENTOT J'ESPERE !!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_

_Coucou ! Ici Yukimai-chan qui vient faire un peu de publicité avec l'accord de Pauline ^^ C'est un échange de bon procédé, je fais de la pub pour elle et elle pour moi Alors voilà, je suis maintenant, l'auteure d'une belle petite fic à moi ^^ C'est Le Pouvoir du Mal de Yukimai-chan, évidemment puisque c'est moi qui l'écrit. J'espère que vous viendrais lire !_


	6. Chapitre 3 : Renaissance

_**Titre : **_Bazard à Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée et glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR A POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tous les Tomes, à petite dose --'

.

_**Bêta lectrice : **_Yukimai-chan

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLÉRANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMÉDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET DU CŒUR ET D'ÉCŒUREMENT À VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DÉTRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'ÂMES, LES YAOIEUSES ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

.

.

**~*~COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews les filles, sa me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien mon bébé ^^. Voici enfin la suite, corrigée par ma toute nouvelle béta **_**Yukimai-Chan**_** qui a si gentiment acceptée de me relire et de me prêter mains forte. Remercia la les filles ^^. Elle se charge présentement du chapitre précédent que je changerais une fois sa correction faite. Voila pour les nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR À POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Renaissance.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flash back.**_

.

.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de sa victoire la plus totale. Jamais un tel goût de pouvoir et de puissance n'avait envahi son corps et son esprit.

Il y était.

Enfin.

Après toute ces années à se reconstruire, à restaurer ses pouvoirs et son règne obscur, à réunir d'autres partisans plus terribles et tueurs que ceux qu'il avait déjà sous sa coupe, marqué au fer rouge ces âmes damnés, les contrôler, tel de vulgaires marionnettes sans pensé ni mode d'action autre que celle d'assouvir la moindre de ses volontés, il avait enfin réussit à s'élever au plus haut niveau dans la sphère du Pouvoir Absolu.

Il était allé plus loin que quiconque avant lui dans la Magie Noir, dépassant les limites de la Magie elle-même, pénétrant dans l'Enfers, se jouant de la vie et de la mort. Il était une légende vivante. Celui connu pour ses meurtres et sa puissance jamais égalé, mis à part par Dumbledore sûrement.

Un Dieu parmi les vivants.

Inspirant la crainte, l'horreur et l'admiration de ses pairs.

Toute sa vie durant, il n'avait espéré que cela, être enfin reconnu des autres. Le vulgaire petit Orphelin abandonné par ses parents depuis la naissance, devenu le Sorcier le plus connu de toute une génération, le Mage Noir le plus craint, hantant les pensées de tous, brisant les rêves de certains, détruisant sans remord la vie et bien d'autres immondices encore, des faits indignes de la créature humaine qu'il était censé être.

Un Sang-Mêlé ! Lui ! Le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Tout cela parce que celle qui l'avait mise au Monde avait osée s'enticher d'un sale Moldu qui l'avait abandonné quand la sorcière qu'elle était avait cessée de lui administrer des élixirs d'attirance et d'amour.

Une honte !!!

Une abomination !!!

Au moment même où il eut enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, qu'il était différent des autres, il s'est juré de se venger, de son père tout d'abord. Cette raclure de l'humanité qui les avait abandonné, cet homme à qui il ressemblait tant et de qui il tenait son ignoble nom, qui lui rappel constamment son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusort.

Il l'avait tué, lui et ceux qui était censé être de sa famille, sans aucun remord, sans aucun regret, il leur avait ôté la vie comme on tue une mouche gênante et exaspérante, d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Après cela, sa quête du pouvoir et de la connaissance avait viré à l'obsession. Lui, pauvre gamin inconnu, voulait que son nom soit sur toutes les bouches, graver dans les esprits et dans les anales de l'histoire de la Magie, inspirant la crainte et le respect.

Et il avait réussit brillamment, au delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Il avait abandonné son nom pour devenir celui qui sera le plus Grand Mage Noir de tout les temps.

Lord Voldemort.

En plus de cinquante ans de règne obscur et de défaite, jamais le puissant Mage Noir n'avait été aussi proche de sa victoire. Le monde était déjà en son pouvoir, ils le sentaient, tous ces insipides et vulgaires sorciers amoureux des Moldus, tous le sentaient.

Il avait gagné.

Les plus grands et puissants de ses opposants étaient mort.

D'abord Dumbledore, tué de la main même de celui en qui il avait stupidement accordé une confiance sans faille. Confiance erronée, mais peut être quelque peu mérité après la mort du Mage Blanc, quand on sait que Severus Snape avait osé le trahir, lui, le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Le châtiment qu'il lui avait réservé à lui et à celui qui était l'amant de ce dernier, qui l'avait suivit plutôt que de rester à ses cotés, serait plus terrible encore que la mort elle-même.

Et enfin, et non le moindre, Harry Potter, mort de sa main dans la forêt interdite sous un Avada Kedavra.

Quel goût merveilleux que celui de la victoire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais sentit aussi exalté depuis maintes années. Sa puissance serait enfin reconnue dans le Monde entier. Il allait enfin être le Mage Noir le plus puissant, il serait enfin le Maître absolu, faisant plier les gouvernements, décimant des peuples entiers qui ne mérite pas de vivre, exigeant et ordonnant tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer.

Instaurant enfin sa dictature.

Présentement, il marchait en compagnie de ses fidèles jusqu'aux portes du château de Poudlard. Tout avait commencé ici, il était normal qu'une page entière de l'histoire et de sa vie se tourne ici, annonçant la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre. Un silence excité accompagnait leur marche, il le sentait dans l'air, le sentiment de triomphe qui animait ses troupes. Tous prenaient consciences d'avoir fait le bon choix en s'enrôlant auprès de lui. La fin de cette Grande Bataille touchait à son terme.

Enfin.

Ils avaient gagné, ils avaient vaincus, ne restait plus qu'à détruire ceux qui se battent jusqu'à la mort pour un monde qu'ils osent dire libre.

Stupide personnage.

Les adorateurs des Sang-de-Bourbes ne comprennent pas que lui leur offrait la liberté sur un plateau d'argent. La vie leur avait offert la puissance, le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi se cachaient-ils, pourquoi les Moldus eux, étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils désiraient alors qu'eux, devaient rester reclus, dissimulés parmi les faibles ? C'était ça, leur soi-disant liberté ?

Jamais !!!

Lord Voldemort marchait rapidement, il avait hâte que tout cela se termine enfin. La première chose qu'il allait faire après cette dernière bataille, serait de transplaner à Londres avec certains de ses fidèles pour détruire l'Orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécut.

Après cela, et seulement après cela, il serait libre. Entièrement libre de se construire un nouveau passé en adéquation avec son futur.

Un sourire sinistre orna ses lèvres fines quand ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, il y était, enfin. Sortant des ombres imposantes et menaçantes des arbres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra sur les terres de Poudlard, son Serpent fermement enroulé autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il entendait derrière lui les sanglots misérables du demi-géant qui pleurait la mort de son héros.

Pathétique !!!

Après cela, tout devint un peu flou, il se rappel avoir annoncé sa réussite, preuve à l'appuie, montrant le corps mort de leur soi-disant Sauveur comme un trophé, récoltant des pleurs, des cris, des visages défaits, certains montrant de la résignation, d'autres une volonté sans faille de mourir pour le salut de leurs idéaux dit libéral.

C'est à partir de cet instant que tout dérapa à son désavantage.

Des renforts arrivèrent : les familles des étudiants et les habitants du village ameutés, des centaures, des Sombrals, un Hippogriffe et des Elfes de Maison dirigés par Kreattur, s'il se souvenait bien, celui qui appartenait à la famille Black, venaient se joindre aux professeurs de Poudlard, aux membres de l'Ordre ainsi qu'aux étudiants restés pour se battre.

Une gigantesque bataille se déroula. Ses troupes d'un côté et les amoureux des Moldus de l'autre. Il voyait avec une joie morbide des étudiants tomber sous les coups et les sortilèges de ses Mangemorts, sentir l'odeur du fluide vital si délectable de ses Sang-Impures couler à flot sur l'herbe verte du Parc était signe de victoire. Les hurlements d'agonies, de peur et de douleur bercer sa lente progression vers le Collège. Des corps morts, ou en phase de l'être, jonchaient le sol tel les feuilles marrons et jaunis qui tombaient lentement sous la force du vent d'automne, émanant un doux parfum de changement.

Le doux parfum de sa victoire.

Victoire quelque peu gâchée au moment même où ce stupide morveux a osé trancher la tête de sa douce Nagini, son Serpent, son compagnon, son dernier Horcruxe. Neville Londubat a signé son arrêt de mort au moment même ou l'épée de Godric Gryffondor c'est abattu sur son reptile, tranchante lame destructrice de vie, de sa vie, le condamnant sûrement, sans le savoir, à ce en quoi il avait le plus peur.

Une inquiétude sourde commença un s'insinuer dans ses veines à la manière d'un poison, lentement, le laissant dans un état proche de la léthargie, figeant ses muscles et sa respiration, et ce pour deux raisons, d'une part, son dernier morceau d'âme venaient d'être détruit, lui redonnant sa mortalité en plein cœur d'une bataille, le combat le plus important de son existence et d'autre part, si il arrivait à tuer certaines personnes, les proches de celui qu'ils avaient osé appeler le Survivant n'était jamais atteint par ses sortilèges les plus puissant, pas même l'Avada. Comme si une barrière invisible les protégeaient tous de son courroux, rejetant ses sorts et ses malédictions.

Il se passait quelque chose.

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

La bataille continua dans le château et particulièrement dans la grande salle. Bellatrix Lestrange, sa plus folle et sanguinaire Mangemorte, ayant tenté de s'en prendre à Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, cette ignoble famille traître à leur Sang, l'affronta en combat singulier et la tua avec une facilité quasiment insultante. Une de ses plus fidèles et dangereuses partisanes tuée par cette femelle traîtresse à son sang.

Une colère sourde s'insinua dans ses veines, le faisant trembler de rage, il était hors de question que ses fidèles se fassent tuer maintenant, pas qu'il tienne particulièrement a leur vie, mais il lui fallait tous ses hommes pour conquérir le reste de l'Europe, l'Angleterre et la France étant déjà sous le pouvoir de sa dynastie, avant de s'étendre plus encore. Il commença à lever la baguette de Sureau, dérobé dans la tombe de Dumbledore lui-même quand l'impensable se produisit.

Harry Potter se révéla face à lui.

Harry Potter n'était pas mort.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui ainsi qu'une peur insidieuse qui prit possession de son être à cette constatation. Il avait ordonné à une de ses fidèles de vérifier le corps, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort et cette dernière lui avait spécifié que ce Morveux, qui avait osé le défier, brûlait enfin en Enfers.

Il avait était trahit.

Par Narcissa Malfoy, la seule qui portait encore ce nom et qui était resté dans les rangs des vainqueurs, dans ses rangs, les deux autres l'ayant trahi, ayant trahis leur sang.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la voix forte et froide de son Ennemi raisonna dans le profond silence qui c'était instauré dans la Grande Salle pourtant remplit depuis son apparition. Il le provoquait et l'humiliait devant tous en l'appelant par son nom original, Jedusor, qu'il a depuis longtemps renié pour ce qu'il représente, et en lui expliquant ses soi-disant multiples erreurs.

En le laissant le tuer dans la forêt, Potter a protégé ses proches comme l'avait fait sa mère pour lui : il était donc à présent incapable de tuer quiconque d'où la survie de celui qui avait détruit son dernier Horcruxe.

Inadmissible !!!

Voldemort tenta à nouveau de le tuer avec un Avada lancé avec toute la haine qui se dégageait de lui pour ce stupide avorton qui continuait encore et toujours à le défier. Mais comme le lui expliqua Potter, non sans se départir d'un sourire moqueur, la Baguette de Sureau ne lui appartenait pas et son pouvoir n'était pas à lui, bien qu'il ait tué Rogue. A ces mots, sa colère sembla prendre des proportions inimaginables. Il l'avait tué, ou plutôt l'avait fait tuer par son doux reptile.

La Baguette lui devait obéissance !!

Et cet imbécile continuait à l'humilier devant tous, s'approchant doucement de lui sans cesser de parler, lui faisant ainsi des révélations qui le menaient tout droit vers sa perte.

Puisque Rogue avait tué Dumbledore que sur les ordres de ce dernier, il n'a jamais été maître de la baguette. C'est Drago Malfoy qui, ayant désarmé Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, en était le maître. Cependant, comme il avait à son tour désarmé Drago Malfoy lors de son évasion du manoir des Malfoy, le pouvoir et la maîtrise de la baguette lui revenait donc.

Impossible !!!

Pas si proche de son but ultime.

Lord Voldemort lança un bref regard circulaire sur les personnes présentent autour de lui. Tous l'observait, certains avec crainte et colère, d'autres avec incompréhension mais dans leurs regards se lisait la même lueur d'angoisse, tous attendaient sa réaction.

Il avait perdu.

Sa quête des Reliques de la Mort était veine, il avait échoué, perdant l'immortalité qu'il avait acquise en dilapidant son âme et en mettant les divers morceaux en sécurité dans ses précieux Horcruxes, ces derniers ayant étés détruits, seul le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau pouvait l'aider à gagner cette guerre avant de recréer d'autres fragments d'âmes. Mais tout cela était inutile, il n'avait plus rien.

Il avait perdu.

Pour la deuxième fois en soixante treize ans, il perdait tout ce qu'il possédait à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

Harry Potter !

Il releva le regard vers l'impertinent Morveux qui l'observait, la baguette reposant sagement le long de son corps fin et crispé dans une position d'attaque. La flamme de triomphe qui brillait dans se regard trop vert lui arracha un grognement sourd.

S'il devait perdre maintenant, il ne perdrait pas seul !!

Dans un hurlement de rage, le Mage Noir lança contre le jeune Survivant le sortilège de Mort, au même moment où Harry lui envoya le sortilège de Désarmement.

La baguette de Sureau vola de ses mains, lui prodiguant une vive douleur ainsi qu'une brûlure lancinante sous la force du sortilège pourtant mineur et l'insolent la rattrapa avec une agilité digne de son poste d'attrapeur. Il eut juste le temps de voir le regard soulagé et vainqueur du jeune homme avant que l'impossible, d'après lui-même, ne se produise.

Il ne vit qu'à la toute dernière minute son propre sortilège venir vers lui, renvoyé lors de sa collision avec le sort que lui a lancé Celui-Qui-A-Désormais-Vaincu...

.

.

_**Fin du Flash back.**_

.

.

C'était donc cela la mort ? Se sentir aussi puissant et vivant alors que, justement, notre corps venait de s'éteindre à tout jamais ? Mais s'il était vraiment mort, pourquoi sentait-il un vent frais frôler son visage, faisant voleter des cheveux qu'il ne possédait pourtant plus, sur ses joues ? Pourquoi entendait-il le bruit des vagues ainsi que celui, caractéristique, d'une forêt que l'on devine dense et humide ? Pourquoi ses mains s'enfonçaient-elles dans du sable tiède ? Pourquoi sentait-il un poids lourd sur son dos ainsi qu'un doux frôlement, semblable à ceux d'une plume sur ses jambes, à l'évidence, nues ? Pourquoi ressentait-il derrière lui une aura de Magie brute ?

Il lui suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir, mais il n'en avait pas la force, du moins, pas encore, pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord faire le point avant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait en tant qu'être humain, si tant est que l'on puisse le qualifier d'être humain, c'était d'une vive lumière verte fonçant sur lui à toute allure. Un sortilège de mort, son propre Avada Kedavra qui revenait vers lui, l'arrachant à la vie sous les regards ahuris et choqués de ses disciples et de ses ennemis.

Il avait perdu.

Il était mort.

Un soupir las lui échappa, il ne ressentait même pas de colère ou de peur face à cette nouvelle, juste une sensation de plénitude et de repos en écoutant les bruits sauvages de la nature et en sentant son corps, à l'évidence, totalement dépourvut du moindre vêtement, se réchauffer agréablement sur les fins grains de sable encore tiède d'un soleil qui devait sans aucun doute être brûlant mais qui semblait s'être couché depuis un certain temps s'il se fiait à la douce brise caractéristique d'un soir d'été.

Un vent marin.

Il ne bougea pas, appréciant cette simple sensation de béatitude encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se préparer à brûler en Enfer, comme le devait être sa destination finale en fin de compte. Peut-être était-ce justement un jeu de Satan, lui faire croire à un doux Paradis avant de, brusquement, le détromper en lui montrant pour l'éternité l'atrocité de ses actes qu'il n'avait même pas la force de regretter.

Le regret, preuve de faiblesse de ceux qui n'assume pas leurs actes, était un sentiment humain et cela faisait des années que lui, Lord Voldemort, avait perdu toute parcelle d'humanité pour devenir un monstre de colère et de rancœur, animé par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Des sentiments humains aussi, mais tellement mauvais et néfastes qu'ils lui seyaient à merveilles de les ressentir, des sentiments qui avaient le pouvoir de rendre le plus noble des hommes en sordide assassin sans cœur ni lois. Des sentiments qui ne portent que le mal et la mort.

Tout comme lui.

Il ouvrit cependant brutalement les yeux quand une voix glaciale résonna dans ce qui semblait être une grotte :

.. « Je dois vous concéder une magnifique renaissance. Lord Voldemort, je présume ? J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous au fil de ces dernières années. »

Le Mage Noir se releva rapidement, ne supportant pas de se trouver en position d'infériorité devant qui que ce soit, plus encore quand il ne savait justement pas face à qui il était. Il vacilla quelques instants, le regard trouble et le corps plus lourd que de raison. Portant une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage, il sursauta en sentant un nez prôné en plein milieu de sa figure ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux souple et soyeuse sous la paume de sa main. Restant interdit face à cela, il cligna des paupières afin de faciliter sa vision, peine perdu, malgré les bruits et les odeurs de végétations humides qui l'entourait, il ne voyait rien, absolument rien mis à part l'obscurité la plus totale et ce que sa vision lui imposait dans le noir. Des courbes blanches indécises, l'impression de voir des ombres se déplacer, et des taches de couleurs ternes. Il poussa un soupir las avant de laisser ses mains retracer les contours de son visage. Si Lord Voldemort pouvait ressentir un sentiment humain proche de la joie, il pourrait affirmer être heureux en sentant sous ses doigts le visage qu'il possédait quand il était encore jeune et que son esprit ne c'était pas encore plongé dans les affres tentantes de la Magie Noir. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts se dessinait un visage fin à la peau d'une extrême douceur, un nez tout aussi fin et très légèrement retroussé, des lèvres pleines sans être véritablement pulpeuses inclinées en un sourire satisfait, de fins sourcils quelques peu froncés sous la concentration, des yeux qu'il savait en amande d'une profonde couleur Abysse et une longue chevelure douce et soyeuse. Désertant son visage, il descendit ses mains vers son torse musclé à la peau sûrement pale, retraçant son torse et ses abdos jusqu'aux frontières de la décence, s'arrêtant quand il sentit une petite toison sous son nombril, se dirigeant vers son sexe.

S'il était mort, il avait au moins gagné son ancienne apparence, celle qui faisait de lui un homme magnifique au charme dévastateur. Autrefois, il haïssait de tout son être ses traits fins qu'il avait hérités de son sale Moldu de père, prouvant avec plus de force qu'il n'était pas un digne Sang-Pur, cette apparence qui ne faisait que confirmer son ascendance Impure et honteuse. Il avait tout fait pour devenir ce qu'il avait été il y a peu, une créature inspirant la terreur et la crainte, une créature que plus aucune parcelle d'humanité animait l'âme.

Un monstre.

Mais à présent, de se savoir à nouveau beau et jeune, il se sentit atteint d'une étrange félicité qu'il mit sur le compte de sa toute récente mort. Après tout, mourir était traumatisant, il était normal, de ce fait, qu'il se retrouve quelque peu chamboulé, allant par la même jusqu'à ressentir ce qu'il c'était toujours empêché de ressentir.

De la joie.

Du bonheur.

De simple sentiment humain en somme. Ce genre de sentiment qui faisait que la vie méritait d'être pleinement vécue.

Ce qu'il c'était toujours refusé de faire.

Vivre.

Il amorçât un pas dans l'intention de sortir de… là ou il était… quand quelque chose de duveteux et d'extrêmement doux tapa contre sa jambe. Il s'immobilisa brusquement, tout ses sens aux aguets, en quête du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect autour de lui.

Rien.

Rien mis à part les bruits et mouvements de la nature quelque part au-dehors de cet endroit clos d'on l'air semblait stagné, comme s'il se trouvait dans une crevasse sans issue depuis des centaines d'années. L'air y semblait soudainement irrespirable, comme si la brise qui avait effleuré sa peau n'était que le fruit de son imagination, même le sable était glacial sous ses pieds. Il devait sortir d'ici.

Le Mage amorçât un second mouvement quand un bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui se fit entendre quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la possible provenance du bruit avant de demander d'une voix froide et parfaitement maîtrisé pour cacher son inquiétude croissante. Il ne savait pas ou il était, il ne savait dans quel état il était, il ne savait rien mis à part qui il était et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

.. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa propre voix raisonna un nombre innommable de fois, se répercutant avec force contre les parois de ce qu'il semblait être de la pierre brute et humide. Le son mit un certain temps avant de s'éteindre enfin, laissant place à un silence angoissant. Le temps sembla se suspendre, plus aucun son ne perçait, rien si ce n'est un lourd silence assourdissant, comme une faille dans un programme. Il ne bougeait plus, par peur ou par sécurité ? Il ne le savait pas. Après tout, il était en terrain inconnu, mieux valait faire profil bas et rester sur ses gardes.

Comme personne ne lui répondit, il était sur que c'était ce qui allait arriver au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche, il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande quand une voix froide, celle-là même qui lui avait parlé quelque temps après son réveil, s'éleva dans l'air tel un cou de fouet tranchant. Il se baffa intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que depuis le début, cette personne était là, suivant sûrement chacun de ses gestes et mouvements alors que lui, extrêmement prudent et ne laissant rien au hasard – à la limite de la paranoïa même - avait totalement occulté sa présence pourtant imposante de part l'aura puissante que dégageait sa Magie :

.. « Je ne croit pas que ce soit vraiment la bonne question mais soit, je veux bien y répondre. Je me nomme _Andelu_, ce que signifie, assez ironiquement quand l'on me connaît _Dangereux _en Elfique. Mes géniteurs ont du être voyant pour me donner un tel nom quand on sait ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait par le passé. »

Lord Voldemort fit un demi tour rapide sur lui-même afin de s'orienter dans la direction d'où semblait s'élever la voix, forte, froide et grave mais, dans un même temps, les sonorités semblait lui cacher quelque chose de doux et de… charmeur.

Plissant les yeux à outrance, remarquant aussi que les bruits de la nature semblaient s'être miraculeusement réveillés suite à l'intervention de l'Autre, le Mage Noir déclara d'une voix glaciale et impatiente :

.. « Cela ne répond pas à ma question ! »

Il ne supportait pas ceux qui osaient donner des réponses qu'il n'attendait pas et qui ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à ses exigences.

Un silence pesant lui répondit avant qu'une voix sensuelle ne s'élève face à lui. Une voix un brin moqueuse, comme si la personne qui s'exprimait souriait, comme si elle se moquait impudemment de lui, sans même sans cacher :

.. « En effet. »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa violemment à l'entente de cette réponse.

Inutile d'insister, quelque chose profondément ancré en lui, lui soufflait qu'il ne dévoilerait rien de plus pour le moment. L'homme, si d'homme il s'agissait, se moquait sciemment de lui et cela, il ne pouvait le concevoir. Personne ne pouvait se jouer de lui sans en subir les conséquences. Une colère sourde s'immisça en lui. L'Autre savait qui il était et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne craignait pas sa colère, il n'était pas intimidé à l'idée de lui faire face…

Qui était-il ?

Le Mage Noir fronçât ses, nouvellement acquis, sourcils vers l'endroit où était devait se trouver son interlocuteur. Sa puissance était faramineuse, plus puissante que la sienne, sa Magie semblait être partout dans l'air, autour de lui et même en lui, fouillant sans répit son âme et son esprit sans trop si aventurer tout de même grâce à ses nombreuses barrières. Être un Maître en Occlumensie ne lui a jamais été aussi profitable quand cet instant. Même l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas réussit à le rendre aussi… mal à l'aise en sa présence. Présentement, face à cette homme dont il ne savait que le nom et le son de sa voix, il se sentait oppressé et, à son plus grand agacement, vulnérable.

Aberration !

Celui dont on devait taire le nom se redressa quand un infime mouvement le ramena à la réalité. C'était discret, mais pas assez pour ne pas être perçut par ses sens. Le frottement d'une peau nue contre les pierres brutes de cette grotte, provoquant le glissement de plusieurs particules de poussières et de petits cailloux qui dégringolèrent en se répercutant tout le long des parois rocheuses. Le son semblait amplifier de telle sorte qu'il raisonna longuement même après que l'homme se soit éloigné des murs.

Retenant inconsciemment son souffle, le Vert et Argent guettait dans l'obscurité ténébreuse le moindre mouvement qui pourrait indiquer l'emplacement de son interlocuteur, mais ses déplacements était si silencieux qu'il ne percevait rien mis à part le seul son de sa respiration légèrement plus rapide qu'en temps normal. L'Autre donnait l'impression qu'il se fondait intégralement dans l'air, comme si chaque particule de son corps évoluait en parfaite symbiose avec son environnement, donnant l'inquiétante impression qu'il était un prédateur traquant sa proie, et cette proie, c'était lui. Il se raidit de façon alarmante quand un souffle d'air chaud se faufila entre les longues mèches de ses cheveux qu'il savait couleur d'ébène.

Il était juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement quand un ricanement moqueur retentit à nouveau derrière lui.

Rapide !

Trop rapide pour un être humain…

Il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris. L'acculant dans la peur et lui insufflant une sensation de faiblesse. Il se sentait pris au piège, totalement à la merci de cette créature qui ne semblait en aucun cas être humaine.

Il tenta une divergence pour calmer ses angoisses traîtresses et pour résoudre un problème qui lui semblait soudainement quelque peu mineur dans ces circonstances :

.. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, renvoyant sans cesse ses propres paroles et le son de sa voix durant un temps inqualifiable jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne meure, diminué à l'extrême et que le bruit de la nature ne se fasse entendre de nouveau dans la grotte ou la crevasse profonde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il retint son souffle, cette totale obscurité commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise, pas qu'il ait peur du noir, tout de même, mais le noir signifiait être amputé d'un des sens les plus importants en cas de problème ou de duel.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix s'éleva de nouveau, plus chaude et plus aimable que la première fois, sans pour autant être cordiale :

.. « Nous sommes présentement dans une illusion que j'ai recréé de ma Terre Natale, l'Ile des Anciens comme nous l'appelions. »

Le bruissement des feuilles et les glapissements des animaux sauvages retentirent avec plus de force encore, comme s'ils se trouvaient en plein cœur d'une forêt dense, il avait même la sensation étrange de sentir l'odeur sucré si délectable des pétales de fleurs humides par les gouttes fines de la pluie ainsi que celle de la terre et de l'herbe mouillé. Il entendait même le clapotis apaisant d'une rivière dont l'eau coulait lentement dans son nid et celle, plus forte et puissante, d'une cascade dont les particules hydrauliques se fracassaient avec force contre les rochers, produisant un bruit d'enfer de toute beauté. Il sentait sur sa peau un souffle de vent chaud apportant avec lui une douce senteur de végétation tropical et variée.

Divin.

Puissant !

Trop puissant pour être humain…

L'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas un être humain ou un Sorcier commun. Générer une illusion aussi parfaite était impossible, trop de détails minutieux étaient réalisé pour que cela soit factice, aucune faille n'était présente, s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait aisément croire qu'il se trouvait effectivement sur cette Île, dans cette forêt qui lui apparaissait merveilleuse rien qu'à l'entente des sons qu'elle retenait en son sain. Même lui, avec son orgueil pourtant immense, devait s'incliner devant cette démonstration impressionnante de Magie brute. Le Serpentard savait que lui-même, était incapable de produire quelque chose de similaire à cette perfection. Il en était littéralement ébahis et admiratif, celui qui lui faisait face ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Mais justement… Qui était aussi puissant dans le monde ? Il avait tué tout ceux qui étaient susceptibles de le vaincre.

Potter.

Dumbledore.

Alors qui ?

QUI ??!!

Il ferma fortement les yeux afin d'endiguer le flot de terreur qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Il se trouvait face à plus fort que lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ressentait quelque chose d'oppressant au creux de son thorax, quelque chose qui formait une boule acide dans sa gorge.

De la peur…

Il avait peur de cet… homme.

Insupportable !!

Préfèrent faire taire toutes ses pensées, il se focalisa seulement sur l'homme en lui-même qui se trouvait quelque part en face de lui, ne bougeant pas et donnant l'impression désagréable de ne pas respirer non plus. Il prit son air le plus blasé, se doutant que, quelque part, l'Autre devait sûrement pourvoir le voir, il demanda d'une voix détaché et désintéressé qui fit glousser son interlocuteur :

.. « Et hors de cette illusion nous sommes… ? »

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que sa voix était légèrement vacillante et étranglée, reflétant par la même tout le trouble qui habitait son être. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux de dépit, il montrait de façon inconsidéré tout ses sentiments à cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas les traits. Il tendait la baguette pour se faire battre.

La réponse que l'Autre lui donna lui fit écarquiller démesurément les yeux, d'une part par son improbabilité et d'autre part, car il sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration juste derrière son oreille droite et que la voix utilisé était charmeuse et sensuelle :

.. « En plein cœur de l'Océan… plus précisément sous l'Océan Indien. »

Tous les sons et les odeurs s'évanouirent dans les airs, ne laissant place qu'à un silence pesant ainsi que quelques bruits inconnus qui semblaient lourds et étouffés. L'illusion venait de cesser brutalement, le laissant étrangement interdit. Mais où diable était-il tombé ? Il était censé être mort – ignoble pensée que celle-ci – et il se retrouvait au milieu de nul part, bien en vie – merci Salazar – en compagnie d'un être surpuissant et dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il devait mettre un terme à cette grotesque et insupportable ignorance.

L'Autre lui avait dit être sous l'Océan, mais rien ne pouvait créer une bulle d'air assez puissante pour résister à la pression de l'eau. Ils devraient être en train d'agoniser de douleur sur le sol si cela était vrai. Malgré la Puissance de son interlocuteur, il doutait fortement de son affirmation quant à leur localisation.

Le Lord Noir se retourna d'un bloc et fit face à l'homme, il le sentait juste à quelques pas de lui, si près, à porter de sa baguette s'il la possédait encore. D'une voix froide et forte, il ordonna sans plus de préambule :

.. « Montrez-vous ! »

L'Autre sembla se tendre imperceptiblement, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il pouvait le sentir dans sa magie qui sembla s'agiter brièvement à la suite de son injonction. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grotte soi-disant sous-marine, Voldemort ne bougeait pas, son regard fixé vers l'ombre qu'il pensait être son vis-à-vis, attendant impatiemment de voir s'il allait s'exécuter ou pas. Mais seul le silence régnait dans cet endroit devenu glacial et mort…

Il s'apprêtait à défier l'Autre, de quelques manières que ce soit. Tout et n'importe quoi semblait être envisageable pour enfin sortir l'Autre de son mutisme plus qu'obsédant. Il faillit hurler de frayeur quand un murmure rauque s'éleva à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes :

.. « Comme il vous plaira… »

Le Lord entendit parfaitement le bruit caractéristique des pieds nus qui évoluent sur un sol poussiéreux et rocheux. L'Autre s'éloignait de lui, apparemment sur une surface plus dure que le sable qu'il sentait lui-même sous lui, comme si ce qu'il allait révéler devait être tenu aussi loin de lui que possible. Serait-ce un être difforme et tellement laid qu'il faille l'observer de loin ? Avait-il une apparence humaine en plus d'en avoir la voix ?

Il se sentait littéralement trépigner d'impatience enfantine, un peu comme s'il s'apprêtait à déballer son tout premier cadeau de noël. Ses yeux ne quittait pas l'endroit où l'Autre devait se tenir, ombre parmi les ombres, silencieuse et quasi inexistante.

Qui était-il ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à montrer son impatience grandissante, un déploiement d'ailes raisonna avec force dans la grotte, comme si un gigantesque oiseau venait de s'ébrouer, étendant ses ailes aux maximum afin d'intimider son adversaire. Tom recula inconsciemment, peu envieux de se retrouver face à un hybride dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. Il s'attendait à tout, un monstre oublié par le temps sous les galeries souterraines de la Mer, le fruit d'un croisement inter-espèce, une abomination de la nature et de la magie, un démon rejeté des Enfers afin de purger une peine loin de tout, ou que savait-il d'autre encore.

Mais rien, absolument rien, ne lui avait préparé à faire face à cela…

Rien.

Une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla avec force, l'obligeant à porter une main sur son visage tout en détournant la tête vers l'obscurité. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de faire disparaître cette abondance de lumière qui semblait s'être gravé sur sa rétine sensible et peu habitué à cette fulgurante luminosité. Quand il se sentit enfin prêt à observer son interlocuteur, il lui fit face juste à temps pour voir des flammes d'un bleu envoûtant s'étendre sur toute la surface des plumes grandes et larges de son interlocuteur, illuminant l'espace dans laquelle ils étaient d'une froide lueur représentative des couleurs même de l'Océan. Les deux gigantesques et imposantes ailes étaient littéralement en train de s'enflammer sous son regard dont il ne pouvait cacher son admiration et sa surprise face à cette découverte stupéfiante. Il ne pensa même pas à regarder le visage de l'Autre, trop subjugué par ces deux appendices qui ne devraient normalement pas être présentes sur une anatomie humaine.

C'était… indescriptible.

Un chez d'œuvre à observer sans fin. Il entendait le crépitement des flammes sans que cela ne dégage la moindre chaleur, il pouvait encore discerner sous leur danse envoûtante les dessins que formaient les trais délicats des plumes de soie à l'aspect si douces et duveteuses. Elles étaient totalement dépliées, envahissant tout l'espace disponible de la grotte ou crevasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son regard se porta sur un mouvement au-dessus de lui. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit des petits poissons nager et se laisser porter par le courant au-dessus et autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas dans une grotte, ils étaient juste entouré de deux énorme rocher recouvert d'algues et de vie sous-marine dont il ne savait pas le nom ni l'utilité. L'Autre avait donc assez de Puissance pour créé une bulle d'air afin qu'ils puissent respirer même si cela n'expliquait pas leur présence en ce lieu pour le moins… insolite.

Un bruissement d'aile très discret mais parfaitement perceptible dans le silence lourd et oppressant qui régnait dans les profondeurs de l'Océan le fit se détourner du spectacle déroutant qui se mouvait autour de lui pour observer un autre phénomène tout aussi stupéfiant.

Comment nommer l'innommable ?

Comment décrire l'indescriptible ?

Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par les deux orbes d'un bleu électrique et intense qui le fixait sans ciller. Des yeux encore plus perçants et déroutants que ceux de feux Albus Dumbledore mais à la différence de ce dernier, ses yeux là ne reflétaient aucune malice écœurante de mièvrerie et de bon sentiment. Non, ceux-là étaient froids, calculateurs et effrayants de part leur fixité qui ne lâchaient pas son propre regard.

Déroutant !

Dérangeant !

L'idée de détourner les yeux lui vint à l'esprit, mais cela signifierait qu'il montrait que l'Autre était supérieur à lui et cela, il ne pouvait en aucune façon le cautionner. Il était le plus puissant Mage Noir jamais connut, sa Guerre avait provoqué des milliers de morts que cela soient du côté Moldu ou du côté Sorcier, seul son nom provoquait une telle terreur qu'il avait été bannis du vocabulaire des gens. Il était la peur incarné. Il était la lie de l'humanité et personne ne pouvait l'égaler.

Jamais !

Son regard, qui ne pouvait supporter la force et la ténacité des yeux de l'Autre, tomba sur un torse fin et… totalement dénudé. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il se surprit à détailler sans aucune gêne et sans discrétion aucune le corps nu qui lui faisait face sans complexe et sans pudeur apparente. Il suivit la ligne ferme qui dessinait à la perfection de magnifiques pectoraux à l'allure ferme ainsi que le ventre fait d'abdominaux saillants jusqu'à… un sexe aux proportions somme toute admirable et à demi irrigué qui pointait dans sa direction.

Il détourna pudiquement le regard et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait froide et détaché mais qui était, à sa plus grande honte, qu'un filet de parole dite sur un ton tremblotant et indéniablement sous le choc de sa récente découverte.

Pathétique.

.. « Qu'êtes-vous ?? »

Il focalisa son regard sur un point au dessus de l'Autre afin de voir ses déplacements sans vraiment le regarder lui-même. Il n'avait même pas eut le courage de regarder son visage, rien que les yeux étaient… si sublimes qu'il n'avait pas la force de les soutenir alors son visage en lui-même…

Le dénommé Andelu s'approcha de lui doucement tout en parlant d'une voix claire et jovial, il devinait même son sourire sous le ton neutre de sa voix, il arrivait même à le voir sans pour autant se résigner à le regarder, ce qui semblait amuser au plus au point son interlocuteur qui se rapprochait toujours, défiant même les règles de la bienséance tant leur visage était à présent prés l'un de l'autre:

.. « Comment ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant, il me semble que vous avez lu plusieurs ouvrages au sujet de ma Race… »

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du Mage Noir qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, il était totalement nu, munit d'une érection plutôt conséquente et ne pas le regarder prouvait qu'il était plus faible que lui. Respirant profondément, comme pour s'exhorter au calme, le Serpentard vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et déclara d'une voix froide et sans émotion, alors que ses yeux détaillaient sans vergogne les traits délicats et sublimes du visage qui lui faisait face :

.. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Subjugué ?

Non, même pas, juste… totalement sous le charme peut être.

Jamais son regard ne c'était posé sur quelque chose d'aussi… magnifique.

Sans même parler de ses yeux trop bleus, trop anciens, son visage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, des lèvres fines courbés dans un sourire moqueur et un brin charmeur, deux adorables fossettes sur ses joues rondes, un nez fin et retroussé qui évoquait l'Aristocratie, un menton volontaire qui lui donnait un petit air arrogant, des cils interminables qui mettaient sublimement en valeur ses yeux en amandes et de fins sourcils arrondis dans une expression factice d'étonnement. Une longue chevelure blanche cascadait sur ses épaules brunies par le soleil avant de retomber sur son torse qu'il évitait de regarder trop longuement de peur de se perdre.

Il savait apprécier ce qui était beau, mais sans aller jusqu'à l'admiration la plus totale. Après tout, il comptait dans ses rangs nombre de fidèles à la plastique de rêve et au visage d'Ange qui cachait une âme corrompu par le mal. Mais tous semblait insipide face à l'Autre, Andelu…

Dangereux…

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il l'était…

Contre sa volonté, Voldemort ancra ses yeux d'ébènes dans les diamants bleus de son vis-à-vis, se perdant dans les nuances qui se reflétait sous les flammes de ses ailes qui ne cessaient de l'envoûter tel un papillon de nuit devant la lumière. Nul doute qu'il se brûlerait à fréquenter pareille personnage.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé du désir pour une autre personne, que se soit un homme ou une femme, jamais il n'avait ressentit le besoin de forniquer avec qui que se soit. Le sexe et encore moins l'amour n'avait de place dans son esprit et ce, même quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il n'avait pas souffert des problèmes d'hormones qui pullulaient comme chez les autres jeunes. Il restait solitaire, ne se découvrant jamais une passion sexuelle avec une quelconque midinette en chaleur comme les autres garçons de son âge.

Certain le pensait même asexué.

Quand il se touchait intimement, ce qui était tout de même très rare pour ne pas dire complètement inexistant, ses pensées était vides, aucun fantasme sur qui épancher sa soif, aucune image de corps qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre dans une étreinte charnelle fougueuse. Rien si ce n'est la recherche d'un plaisir illusoire et égoïste. Pas de désir ou de plaisir partagé avec une tierce personne. Juste lui et lui seul.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait du désir… de l'envie… de l'excitation à la seule vu d'un corps et d'un visage… De l'excitation pour un être mâle.

Un rire léger s'éleva dans les airs, plus doux qu'une brise d'été et plus délectable que le miel, un rire qu'on ne se lasserait pas d'écouter sans discontinuité tellement il était merveilleux. Brisant ses pensées scandaleuses et indignes de lui, une voix légère et moqueuse retentit dans le silence seulement brisé par les flammes bleuté qui créaient une atmosphère froide et inquiétante dans ce lieu si sombre :

.. « Allons, ne l'avez-vous pas deviné… _Tom_ ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément à l'entente de ce nom honnis. Personne ne savait, personne, mise à part cet amoureux des Moldus maintenant mort et le gamin trop chanceux pour son propre bien. Même ses fidèles, tout du moins ceux qu'il n'avait pas quand il était encore à Poudlard, ne savait son véritable nom… Personne ne le savait…

Personne !

Tout comme sa véritable ascendance était ignorée de tous, un Sang-Mêlé qui gouverne des Sang-Pur afin de montrer au Monde leur supériorité… Dit comme cela, ça en paraissait presque risible…

Presque…

Tom vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur afin de tenter d'y discerner la vérité. Juste un indice dans se regard insoutenable qui prouverait qu'il avait apprit cela d'une personne qui connaissait son identité. Était-ce Dumbledore qui l'avait présenté sous ce nom ? Non, impossible… Comment pouvait-il connaître son véritable patronyme alors qu'aucune âme encore vivante n'était au courant. Il se racla la gorge le plus silencieusement possible avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche :

.. « Comment est-ce que vous… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le dénommé Andelu le coupa avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

.. « Comment cela ce fait-il que je connaisse votre nom ? Voyons Tom, je sais tout de vous, depuis le début de votre vie, je vous ai observé. Le petit enfant trop fragile qui paraissait si vulnérable devenir un homme au cœur de glace, l'âme noircie par la haine et avec, pour seule compagne, la vengeance envers ce monde qui n'avait pas voulu de lui… Je suis intimement persuadé qui vous savez ce que je suis… Après tout, c'est la seule chose que vous ayez en commun avec le seul homme que vous ayez jamais craint n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute… Cet homme ne ferait tout de même pas référence à… Non, impossible voyons. Une aberration, voila se qu'il était, une erreur magique…

Il ne pouvait être un… Non !!

Son regard se porta automatiquement aux ailes qui battaient doucement, produisant un brin d'air glacial dont il se passerait bien, ses plumes enflammées d'un feu bleu et gris, envoûtant par ses mouvements sensuels et gracieux. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur qui reposait autour de son visage et de ses yeux…

Salazar ! Des yeux qui semblaient avoir trop vu et qui démentait habilement la fausse affirmation que donnait son visage. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Jeune, beau, puissant et irrémédiablement attirant. Pourtant, ses yeux trahissaient son véritable âge, ils étaient si… sombre par rapport à leur couleur lumineuse, des yeux qui ont trop vu, trop tôt…

Les mêmes yeux que le jeune Potter s'il se souvenait bien de ses deux Émeraudes qui l'observaient avec haine et répulsion.

Une partie de son esprit lui disait que s'était ce qu'il pensait et l'autre lui hurlait que c'était impossible, que c'était une espèce disparut, si elle avait vraiment vécu un jour, après tout, certes, il y avait des ruines et tout portait à croire que c'était des êtres de Magie, mais qui nous certifiait que ce n'était pas de simples Sorciers qui c'étaient exilés sur l'île il y a des siècles de cela pour former une nouvelle communauté plus puissante car plus proche de l'état sauvage et donc, de la Magie Primaire ? Rien, absolument rien ! Peut être que les… qu'ILS n'existaient pas en fin de compte…

La voix étonnement douce et quelque peu amusé retentis de nouveau, couvrant le crépitement incessant des flammes qui se répercutaient avec force contre les parois de pierre, produisant ainsi un écot assourdissant :

.. « Oui, vous savez à quoi je fais référence mais votre esprit le refuse, je le sens… »

Le Mage Noir ancra ses yeux sombres dans ceux, si perçants et lumineux de son vis-à-vis. Il l'observait simplement, avec ses diamants bleus, attendant sans doute sa réaction face à ses paroles. Mais comment réagir face à l'impossible ? Comment réagir face à une réalité qui ressemblait à un conte pour enfant ? Lui ne connaissait la légende des Pures que grâce à ses fidèles qui ont été élevé dans les plus dignes et communes traditions Sorcières. Les contes pour enfant parlaient tous, ou tout du moins, en grande partie, des Pures…

Ça y était…

Il l'avait dit…

Des Pures…

Un Pure…

Il ferma fortement les yeux avant de lever une main tremblante qu'il passa sur son visage qui, s'il se fiait à son étourdissement passager, devait être livide en cet instant. Il se sentait perdu et dépassé par les événements qui se bousculaient depuis peu. Tout d'abord, sa mort alors que tout portait à croire qu'il allait enfin gagné sa Guerre, ensuite sa résurrection au milieu de nulle par, sous l'Océan et pour finir, il se retrouvait face à un homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un, une Créature oublié dans le temps mise à part dans les légendes et les mythes. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Il leva les yeux vers l'Autre qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer sans rien dire, pour demandé d'une voix désabusé et un rien étonné :

.. « Vous êtes un Pure ? »

La Créature Magique partie dans un grand éclat de rire froid et amer. Comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse aberration de toute l'histoire de la Sorcellerie ou comme si être l représentation même de la Magie était une tare…

Étrange…

Tom l'observa plus en avant. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet, cet homme devait être un Elfe en vu de ses oreilles démesurément longues et pointus, néanmoins, ses canines somme toute très, trop, aiguisés menaient plus à la classification d'un Vampire sans compter que si on regardait plus précisément les ailes de feux, on pouvait discerner avec beaucoup de concentration que les plumes duveteuses étaient mélangés à un tissu transparent et strié de veinules grises et bleus. Fait pour le moins étrange car dans les Grimoires sérieux parlant des Pures, il était toujours marqué qu'un Pure ne s'accouplait qu'avec des êtres de la même espèce qu'eux. Ce fait c'étant trouvé vérifier grâce aux fresques et aux dessins sur les murs de l'Ile des Anciens visité par quelques intrépides Sorciers qui sont d'ailleurs tous morts peu de temps après le voyage de leurs vie. Un mode logique en somme. Un peu comme les Sang-Purs qui avait repris ce principe de reproduction afin d'assurer une ligné parfaite selon les critères de l'époque. Une valeur qui se perdait aujourd'hui, les Sang-Purs étaient de plus en plus rares et les mariages consanguins n'arrangeaient pas du tout les choses. Mais pour en revenir à l'Autre, il semblait regrouper en lui-même trois des Grandes Espèces de Pures. Il devait sans aucun doute être considéré comme la lie de leur société si carré et conservatrice.

Il sortit un peu brutalement de ses pensées quand son interlocuteur repris la parole d'une voix onctueuse, d'un ton plus lourd que celui, léger, qu'il avait adopté plus tôt :

.. « Précisément… Dur à croire n'est-ce pas ? Je peux aisément comprendre votre désarrois, après tout, nous avons disparu depuis des millénaires, nous sommes devenus une légende, un simple mythe parmi tant d'autres et ceux qui savent que nous avons bel et bien existé et qui sont toujours vivants aujourd'hui sont plus nombreux qu'il n'y parait, mais ils restent cachés dans l'ombre… Guettant notre retour… Appréhendant _mon_ retour… »

Le Lord fronça ses fins sourcils tout en observant d'un regard acéré le sourire inquiétant qui avait pris place sur le visage de l'Autre. Appréhender ? Était-il si terrible pour être à ce point craint ? Ou alors était-il aussi un Mage Noir ? Si c'était le cas, Voldemort savait qu'il aurait un énorme problème. Il voulait dominer le Monde afin d'instaurer ses propres lois et règles, exterminer ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de vivre, les bâtards comme lui qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour, et qui n'étaient pas assez puissant ou intelligent pour rentrer dans le moule qu'il voulait créer, une communauté parfaite. Car après tout, certain pouvait lui être utile, comme se traître de Severus Snape qui n'était qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe mais qui possédait un don faramineux pour l'Art subtile et délicat de la préparation de Potion. Mais pas les autres… Les faibles, les bâtards…

Des erreurs de la nature, des êtres ignobles.

Mais si cet Autre était revenu à la vie par il ne savait quel prodige, alors sa quête de triomphe serait mise à mal par lui… Sa puissance étant exponentielle par rapport à la sienne, si ce dernier décidait de le tuer ou de le défier, nul doute qu'il réussirait avec une facilité déconcertant à l'exterminer. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il y avait plus puissant que lui, mais dans ce cas-là, il s'inclinait obligeamment face à cette puissance qu'il sentait pulser par vague à travers toutes les fibres de son organisme, provoquant un tumulte jusque dans sa Magie la plus profonde.

Il se racla la gorge et repris sur un ton neutre. Mieux valait connaître son histoire avant de décider si oui ou non, il pourrait être un obstacle à son ascension :

.. « Et pourquoi appréhenderaient-ils votre retour en particulier ? Qui êtes-vous pour susciter tant de crainte comme vous semblez le penser ? »

Un sourire charmeur pris place sur le visage de l'homme, avec un regard fourbe et calculateur, il s'approcha du Mage Noir qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette intrusion dans son espace vital. Le Pure ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure car il se plaça à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Le Sang-Mêlé du se faire violence pour ne pas reculer, à la fois de gène, car très peu friand de contact humain, mais aussi car la lueur carnassière qu'affichait les yeux de l'Autre le mettait franchement mal à l'aise :

.. « Car si vous, vous êtes le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps… Moi je suis le mal incarné. Entraînant mort et désolation sur mon passage, décimant à moi seul le plus Grand Peuple qui, jadis, vivaient sur l'Ile des Anciens. Certains écrit humain parle même de moi, sous des noms qui, je dois l'admettre, ont parfaitement réussit à effrayer une certaine catégorie d'Homos sapiens. »

Horreur !!

Tom sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son épine dorsale. Avec un être comme cela contre lui, il avait vraiment du souci à se faire. Ses desseins seraient aisément mis à mal, il pourrait mourir une seconde fois sous les Sortilèges inconnues de l'Ancien. Préférant ignorer la peur sourde qui commençait à s'immiscer désagréablement en lui, il demanda d'une voix aussi neutre que possible malgré l'inquiétude qui l'emplissait :

.. « Et quels sont-ils ? »

Andelu s'approcha encore, dépassant de ce fait largement les barrières de la bienséance. Sa bouche pulpeuse frôla l'oreille de Tom qui en rougit presque d'embarra. Sentir un souffle chaud à cet endroit précis lui procura d'indicibles frissons à travers tout le corps, il se rendit d'ailleurs compte que les dit frissons n'étaient pas du à la peur ou à l'horreur, bien au contraire. C'était un geste intime à n'en pas douté et lui-même n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de chose. Jamais il n'avait était serré dans des bras et aucunes lèvres n'avaient touché sa peau mise à part celle de Bellatrix Lestrange quand il lui avait dit qu'il la prenait dans ses rangs. Il l'avait d'ailleurs sévèrement punit pour cette action hautement déplacé envers sa personne, une fine cicatrice ornait toujours son cou suite à cela.

Mais là, c'était un homme, un homme qui déployait autour de lui une aura d'une puissance faramineuse, un homme qui, s'il inclinait très légèrement la tête vers la gauche, pouvait l'embrasser, toucher ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes…

Il retint un frisson à cette pensée dérangeante qui suscitait en lui moult émoi, se concentrant plutôt sur sa voix qui murmurait sur un ton beaucoup trop lascif à son goût :

.. « Satan, Lucifer, le Diable, le Démon, le Mal, Seigneur des Enfers… »

Il serra fortement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir comme une pucelle. Sa peau se couvrit une seconde fois de frissons en même temps que les paroles de son interlocuteur s'ancraient dans son esprit torturé par d'obscènes images mêlant deux corps nus et indéniablement masculins se frottant et ne faisant qu'un dans un ballet de gémissements et de cris de plaisir divins à ses oreilles. Il détourna son visage pour se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres du Pure qui l'observait, avec un sourire en coin, les yeux luisant d'une lueur qu'il ne chercha pas à identifier. Son propre regard devait sûrement montrer tout son étonnement face aux paroles de l'Autre car ce dernier partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui figea ses traits dans une expression d'amusement des plus plaisantes à observer, rendant son visage plus jeune et plus vivant.

Satan ? Cet homme ? Il ressemblait plutôt à un Ange, magnifique, gracieux…

Impossible voyons…Quoique, s'il était réellement un Pure, rien d'étonnent au fait qu'il puisse être à l'origine de cette si grande peur qui inspirait divers récit et alimenter les dérisions illusoires des chrétiens et autres croyants. Il se sentait presque blasé face à quelque chose qui pourtant aurait suscité en lui une myriade d'émotions il y a peu. Comme quoi, mourir pouvait peut être changé un homme en fin de compte… Enfin, il était le seul humain à être mort pour ressusciter ensuite… du moins chez les Sorciers. Il se retient de pousser un soupir agacé, il était las, ces barrières tombaient les unes après les autres face à cet Être de Magie Suprême. Il lui semblait même qu'il ressentait des choses que seuls ceux qu'il considérait comme des simples d'esprits et des faibles ressentaient. De la joie tout d'abord, du soulagement et, pire que tout pour le moment, de l'attirance, une attirance purement sexuelle basé sur le physique plus qu'avantageux de l'Autre. Décidément, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Tom Jedusort parvenait à une conclusion que ne lui plaisait guère, en effet, il était mort cette nuit là, et même à présent une partie de lui restait définitivement morte.

Lord Voldemort était bel et bien mort, ne laissant derrière lui que Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusort.

Andelu fixa son regard dans le sien, lui faisant par la même oublié toute chose qui n'était pas ses yeux trop bleu pour en être réel, désagréable de par leur brillance et leur intensité, hypnotisant et envoûtant comme son nom, ses yeux étaient dangereux.

Décidément, il lui faudra rapidement identifier la palette d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il éprouvait en compagnie de cet homme.

Dérangeant !

Il accorda tout de même toute son attention aux paroles doucereuses de son vis-à-vis qui s'était une fois de plus rapproché de lui au maximum :

.. « Et oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, même sans avoir eu vent de mon existence, je continue à semer le peur sous la seule force d'un nom. Quelle ironie tout de même. Moi, le pauvre enfant abandonné à lui-même depuis le plus jeune âge, craintif et chétif, je suis devenu l'incarnation même du mal depuis des siècles. Insufflant la crainte, déchaînant les pires folies, suscitant l'admiration ou la haine. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? »

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait en dire autant ! Son nom n'était cité que par les fous et les intrépides. Il suscitait aussi la terreur ou l'admiration, provoquant des meurtres en abondance, se délectant de la souffrance des autres, détruisant tout sur son passage… Mais mieux ne valait pas épiloguer la dessus avec cet homme, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas vraiment menaçant pour l'instant, il ne préférait pas se le mettre à dos pour une simple question d'orgueil, même si ce genre de raisonnement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il est vrai, par ailleurs, que cet être inspirait une certaine crainte, et ce, même sur lui qui, pourtant, n'était pas en reste à ce niveau là. Malgré le fait qu'il se sente moins… rancunier et avide de vengeance qu'il y a peu, il n'en restait pas moins le même homme, à quelques différences près.

Il se racla la gorge et recula aussi loin que possible de l'autre homme qui se contentait de l'observer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Horripilant !

Il reprit sur un ton détaché, comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde :

.. « Et qu'avez-vous fait pour susciter une si grande peur ? »

Un éclat sauvage naquis dans se regard trop bleu qui ne se détachait pas de lui. Andelu se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, à son plus grand agacement. Déterminé à lui montrer que cette proximité lui était désagréable, il entreprit de reculer encore alors que l'Autre continuait d'avancer d'un pas lent et aérien dans toute sa glorieuse nudité que le Mage Noir tentait, avec toutes les difficultés du Monde, de ne pas regarder :

.. « Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je suis à l'origine de la disparition des miens, entraînant aussi un changement climatique important qui à façonné une nouvelle image du monde. L'ère glacière si mes souvenirs sont bon. Une trop grande déferlante de magie brute qui a chamboulée la Terre entière. »

Tout en reculant doucement, il écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Cela changeait totalement la donne. Était-il donc si puissant pour changer une époque par la seule force de son pouvoir ? C'était cela alors ? La cause de la disparition des Pures qui restaient encore aujourd'hui inconnue ? Une soif d'apprendre lui embrasa les sens tandis qu'il observait sans pudeur le corps de son interlocuteur qui en eut un sourire charmeur. Tout à ses réflexions, Tom ne vit pas le regard de désir animal jauger son corps, ni celui, concupiscent, que se dernier lui lançât.

Il releva les yeux, qui c'était égaré vers une zone de l'anatomie du Pure qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement connaître plus en détail. Hélas pour lui, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses joues c'étaient colorées d'un délicate teinte rosâtre, ce qui sembla plaire énormément à Andelu car celui-ci ne fit que se rapprocher d'une démarche encore plus féline et sensuelle qui accentua plus encore le rougissement inopiné de ses pommettes déjà durement éprouvées.

Il se racla la gorge tout en détournant le regard vers le sol, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, afin de reprendre contenance. Depuis sa « renaissance » il se sentait beaucoup trop… humain… La proximité d'une tierce personne le gênait, les regards charmeurs et les sourires coquins le faisait rougir… Lui, il rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée !!

Horreur et honte suprême !!

Il n'arrivait même plus à construire son masque d'indifférence froide, il ne se sentait quasiment plus humain… ou peut être était-ce que, justement, il se sentait plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Décidément, si ce n'était au départ qu'un doute, cela se confirmait rien qu'à cette constatation. Il avait changé. En bien ou en mal, il ne le savait pas, tout ce dont il était intimement persuadé était le fait qu'il soit plus enclin à ressentir des émotions ou même des sentiments humains. Ça n'allait sûrement pas l'aider dans sa tâche, celle de torturer et de tuer tous ceux qui se dressait devant lui. Il se sentait tellement… différent.

Il ne savait plus. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lord Voldemort était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou quoi dire, ni comment réagir ou agir tout simplement. Il le sentait, ce changement inopiné prendre de l'ampleur au plus profond de son être, il ressentait doucement les bases de l'humanité elle-même s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit, détruisant ses faibles barrières. Il pouvait sentir une palette d'émotions prendre place en lui. Comme si sa vie humaine lui était rendu, le laissant de plus en plus faible et de plus en plus hagard au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, affreusement longues et pourtant si rapide. Il se sentait las, il avait perdu sa plus Grande Guerre, il était mort sous la baguette d'un insolent gamin de cinquante-six ans son cadet. Il était fatigué de lutter à dire vrai… Fatigué de se battre pour un monde meilleur pour tous alors qu'eux, ses minables Sorciers de pacotilles, préféraient rester dans l'ombre, donnant les pleins pouvoir aux Moldus, qui eux, pouvait vivre librement et sans peur. Pourtant, ces pitoyables et misérables êtres ne s'étaient nullement gêné pour tuer et exterminer des Sorciers et des Sorcières sur le bûcher et ce, depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris connaissance de ce qu'était la Magie, ils avaient eut peur car ils avaient sentit que la suprématie des êtres de Magies était faramineuse comparé à leurs maigres et insignifiantes capacités humaines. Il n'avait qu'inverser la donne. Il chassait et tuait de la même façon que les Moldus avaient traqués et chassés les siens. Leurs races avaient faillit s'éteindre lors de cette époque bien sombre pour les Sorciers et pourtant, aucun ne c'était rebellé, aucun n'avait revendiqué les droits qui leur était dû. Tout ce que lui voulait en réalité n'était pas vraiment néfaste pour le Monde, mais il s'y était prit d'une façon trop violente, se laissant aveuglé par la haine. Il désirait simplement que les Sorciers vivent dans la lumière, et non plus reclus comme s'ils étaient une anormalité, que leur peuple soit enfin reconnu dans le Monde entier, et si pour cela il devait tuer, détruire et anéantir ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du Monde. Enfin, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé il y a peu mais force est de constater que l'idée de tuer de nouveau lui semblait… insupportable. Mais il devait se ressaisir, ne pas perdre en tête son objectif, se battre pour la communauté à laquelle il appartenait réellement. Faire naître les droits des Sorciers au sein des Moldus et ne plus rester caché du Monde alors qu'il possédait un grand pouvoir.

Voila la triste réalité du Monde Sorcier qu'il souhaitait changer en devenant le Maître absolu.

Avec un soupir, sans même regarder son interlocuteur, il demanda d'une voix faible et tenta par la même d'oublier son existence et ses pensées en se préoccupant d'autre chose :

.. « Racontez-moi votre histoire. »

Le Pure sembla voir, et peut être même comprendre, le soudain désarroi de son homologue Sorcier, il s'exclama d'une voix étrangement joyeuse et guillerette, étonnant profondément le Lord qui ne pouvait s'imaginer le Mal personnifié aussi bon vivant :

.. « Qu'oui-je ? Lord Voldemort lui-même prononçant une phrase aimable et demandant quelque chose ? Je dois avouer que j'en suis grandement étonné ? Vous laisserez-vous dominer par moi ? Aurais-je réussit l'exploit impensable de vous intimidez ? »

En plus des paroles à double sens sur la fin de la phrase, l'œillade brûlante dont il fut le destinataire arracha _presque_ un sourire au Lord. Il se sentait soudainement chaud.

Comme si son corps s'était plongé dans un bain brûlant et que son esprit en était étrangement excité. Quelque chose de puissant sembla attiser sa magie, la dompter et la séduire, envoûtant son esprit et sa raison, attisant en lui un feu qui jamais n'avait brûlé, le plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, lui semblait-il, Lord Voldemort avait purement et simplement envie de… sexe… avec une personne, avec un autre homme, un très jeune homme niveau physique, mais des milliers d'années son aîné en fin de compte…

Une idée assez dérangeante quand on s'y attardait.

Il prit, inconsciemment, une pause avantageuse avant de déclarer d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle donna de nombreux frisson sur la peau du dénommé Andelu :

.. « Vous aimeriez bien ! »

Un sourire charmeur et grivois pris place sur le visage angélique de l'Autre avant que se dernier ne le plaque brutalement contre les parois de pierre brute, sûrement recouverte en partie par quelques choses de duveteux, qui causa une brève douleur dans le dos du Lord et, lui sembla-t-il, sur une partie de son corps qu'il ne savait pas posséder, il sortit cependant très rapidement de ses pensées quand il se fit plaquer plus rudement encore contre la dure et douloureuse paroi. La pierre écorcha ses jambes et ses fesses lui faisant écarquiller démesurément les yeux…

Il était nu…

Totalement nu et… plaqué contre un mur par un autre homme aussi nu que lui.

_Salazar…_

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que se soit, une main forte et pourtant d'une douceur pécheresse glissa sur sa cuisse avant de la saisir fermement et la soulever violemment. Sa jambe se retrouva donc sur la hanche finement dessiné de son agresseur qui plaqua sans vergogne son bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant à regret un soupir d'excitation quand leurs sexes se touchèrent.

La seconde main qui ne maintenait pas sa cuisse en hauteur glissa tel un pétale délicat le long de son bras, lui procurant un frisson mal venu tout le long de son épine dorsale. Il serra les lèvres avec force, tentant avec difficulté d'endiguer au fond de lui les gémissements et soupirs qui risquaient de s'échapper à tout moment sous les caresses exquises qu'il recevait tout en détournant la tête vers le sol en signe de dénégation. Une bouche aux lèvres fines mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille avant qu'un coup de rein violent ne lui arrache un cri de plaisir. Son sexe durcit se plaqua fermement contre celui tout aussi irrigué de son tourmenteur qui exhala un soupir de satisfaction.

Le Lord posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis dans le but de le repousser fermement mais le Pure donna un coup de rein qui se transforma en frottement contre sa verge. Sa tête se pausa sur ses mains qui elles-mêmes étaient sur les épaules fermes et musclés de son interlocuteur. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa cuisse s'enroulait fermement autour de la taille svelte de son tourmenteur, accentuant ainsi pleinement la pression de leurs sexes en érections.

Andelu, sentant l'abandon de sa proie, le souleva sans peine avant de la plaquer avec plus de force contre les parois rugueuses de pierre froide et humide. Il continua ses mouvements de vas et viens contre les hanches de son vis-à-vis que se perdait dans ses sensations inconnues pour lui. Les mains fermement accrochés sur les épaules et les cuisses enroulées avec dureté autour des hanches du Pure, Le Mage Noir entama de lui-même une série de mouvements, lui arrachant des gémissements profonds et exaltés qui firent soupirer de contentement et de désir son persécuteur.

Le Pure se pencha doucement vers l'oreille du Sorcier, ses mains toujours plantés avec force sur les cuisses fermes et douces, et murmura d'une voix entrecoupé de soupir et de gémissement lascif qui électrisèrent les sens durement mené du Mage Noir :

.. « Hum ! L'idée de t'intimider ne me déplait pas le moins du monde en effet pas plus que celle de te… _dominer_… dans tout les sens du terme… »

Tom Jedusort ouvrit brutalement les yeux à cette affirmation dite d'un ton plus que provocateur. Il n'était pas homme à se faire dominer dans quelques matières que se soit. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il laissait faire à cet instant ? Plaquer contre un mur comme une vulgaire chienne, soupirant sous les coups de reins affolant dont il était la victime plus que consentante. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, à réfléchir posément, son esprit était tourmenté par des images de corps nus qui se cambrait et s'accrochait l'un à l'autre en quête de plus de contacts, ses oreilles bourdonnaient de cris et de soupirs, de gémissements et de paroles crues murmurer au creux de ses oreilles. Et le sexe qui se frottait contre le sien, le corps plaqué contre le sien, le souffle qu'il sentait sur sa peau nu, les mains qui le parcourait dans des gestes affolants… C'était tellement bon. Il était si facile de s'abandonner entre ses bras si musclés et si forts qui l'enserrait durement, si facile de laisser le plaisir monté par vague tout en ce contentant de ressentir pleinement les sensations divines et déroutantes que cela provoquait au creux de ses reins en feu.

Mais il ne devait pas céder, il était plus fort que cela tout de même ! Il était Lord Voldemort, le Sorcier le plus craint de toute la Grande-Bretagne et de l'Europe, il était plus fort que ça…

Une caresse plus appuyée lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et c'est dans l'élan d'une certaine passion qu'il se raccrocha avec force à l'homme, plantant ses dents sur l'épaule dénudée qui se trouvait à porter de sa bouche afin d'étouffer les cris qui voulaient à tout pris s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses jambes se resserrèrent d'elles-mêmes contre les hanches fines et c'est dans un état second qu'il bougea avec frénésie contre le corps si chaud et si doux qui se mouvait également contre lui, serrant avec la force du désespoir ses cuisses indécemment écartées.

Tom se cambra subitement quand une monté de désir s'immisçât dans ses veines suite à la caresse d'une main audacieuse sur son sexe irrigué au maximum de ses possibilités. Il n'était plus qu'une loque entre les bras de cet homme qui ne cessait de l'observer, de fixer ses yeux, le rendant abominablement rouge de honte. Ce dernier lui demanda, d'une voix rauque, sans arrêter ses mouvements de hanches et de poignet qui menait le Sorcier plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été dans les affres du plaisir charnel, partagé à bon escient :

.. « Tu sembles gêné par mes propos… Pourquoi ? »

Tom ne put que gémir, les joues rouges de gêne et de plaisir mêlés ce qui exacerbait son désir toujours exponentiellement élevé. Ses mains crispées sur les épaules musclés face à lui, ses jambes fermement enroulées autour des hanches à sa porté, il se cambrait, se mouvait, se frottait avec indécence contre l'Autre qui n'avait de cesse que de le faire gémir comme une chienne en chaleur qui ne demandait qu'à se faire baiser contre les parois humides de se mur qui écorchait sa peau à chaque mouvement brutale qui le clouait contre la pierre brut.

Un plaisir sauvage et bestial…

Tom tentait de lutter contre cette force, cette aura de luxure qui l'entourait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas quand la bouche mutine du Pure torturait sa gorge, y imposant une marque violacé, pas quand ses mains si fines et douces parcouraient ainsi son corps tremblant et en sueur, pas quand ses oreilles étaient remplis de gémissements et de soupirs qui ne lui appartenait pas, pas quand son corps était, pour la première fois de son existence, serré avec une force passionnelle contre un autre corps si chaud et musclé, recouvert d'une sueur érotique.

Il s'arracha pourtant, avec une difficulté immense, de la bouche coquine qui mordillait la peau tendre de son cou, pour murmurer d'une voix étouffée, ses propres mains perdu dans les douce mèches blanches qu'il se plaisait à tirer et à caresser avec douceur :

.. « Comment osez-vous parler de se genre de… _chose_… avec une telle… désinvolture ? »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, doux et… heureux ?

Il sentit la main, qui c'était faite, jusque là, discrète et aérienne, se pauser franchement à la base de son érection tout en amorçant un lent mouvement de va et vient qui le fit se cambrer en gémissant sourdement, les ongles ancrés dans les épaules et les omoplates de son tortionnaire qui poussa un soupir de plaisir à l'entente des sons divins qu'il poussait sans discontinuité.

Ses mouvements de hanches désordonnés et frénétiques fit s'activer, avec plus de force encore, la main cajoleuse qui ne cessait pas ses caresses exquises sur son membre douloureux d'une libération trop lente. Sa tête se projeta d'elle-même dans le cou du Pure qui resserra son étreinte passionné contre le corps tremblant du Sorcier, une main enserrant avec force une cuisse crispée autour de ses hanches, l'autre imprimant un vif et puissant va et vient sur un sexe dur, Andelu se pencha plus encore contre le Mage Noir qui affichait un visage des plus divin. La tête dissimulée par intermittence dans son cou et contre le mur, ses joues rougies de plaisir, d'un désir inavouable et de gêne, ses lèvres finement entrouverte sur des plaintes et des gémissements qui ne faisaient que l'exciter davantage, ses mains fermement crispées sur ses épaules et ses coups de bassin qui enlevaient et ramenaient sans cesse le sexe si dur et luisant de liquide séminal aux creux de ses doigts. Lord Voldemort offrait au Pure une véritable image de la luxure… Un doux appel au viol et à la débauche la plus torride.

Andelu se pencha vers le visage couvert de sueur qu'il lécha de la mâchoire jusqu'à la tempe, avant de murmurer d'une voix lascive et entrecoupé de doux soupirs de plaisir, ses hanches se plaquant avec force contre celles de l'homme éperdu qui gémissait entre ses bras :

.. « Que tu es adorable tout de même. Je suis sur que je vais prendre énormément de plaisir à te prendre encore et encore jusqu'à te faire implorer de te laisser enfin jouir sous mes coups de reins au plus profond de ton être. Hummmm… Qu'elle idée des plus… alléchante tout de même, j'en trépigne d'impatience mon cher Lord Voldemort. »

Le Mage Noir serra les dents avec plus de force. Les paroles murmurées au creux de son oreille l'émoustillèrent plus que de raison, le mettant dans la difficile optique de l'attente qu'un tel événement se produise en effet. Imaginer l'homme le prendre contre les parois rugueuses contre lesquelles il était durement compressées le fit gémir d'envie. Les mouvements de poignet devenaient encore plus brutaux et précipités que cela était humainement possible. Accroché au corps du Pure, Tom ne savait plus qui il était ni ce qui avait entraîné une pareille scène. Ils parlaient tranquillement, bien que l'air était saturé d'une aura de puissance assez intimidante, quand son interlocuteur s'était purement et simplement jeté sur lui, le couvrant de caresses et profitant honteusement de son corps. Qui plus est, quelque chose le poussait à ne pas interférer avec les désirs de la Créature Magique, comme une attirance qui engloberait la totalité de ses membres, l'empêchant de repousser ses avances, le forçant même à les demander, à les espérer, à ce languir de lui…

Pensée dérangeante…

Il ne devait en aucun cas être dépendant de quoi que se soit qui ne réfléchis par soi-même.

Hors de question !

Il devait le repousser… mais pas tout de suite, pas si près de la jouissance.

Il trouva cependant la force de parler dans un murmure entrecoupé de soupir et de gémissement sous les coups de langue dans son cou. Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer. Il était Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant Mage Noir que la Terre n'est jamais porté… Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer :

.. « Il est hors de question que nous… »

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il sentit avec un soulagement mêlé de regret, le Pure le relâcher lentement et s'éloigner de lui, le laissant dans un état d'excitation jamais égalé, les membres tremblants et la respiration chaotique, le corps recouvert de sueur et de frisson. L'Autre s'éloigna sans lui accorder le moindre regard, les flammes de ses ailes semblant luire avec plus de force tandis que ces dernières battaient la cadence d'un rythme nerveux et précipité.

Le Mage Noir se redressa au prix d'un immense effort sur soi-même, le cœur battant la chamade et les membres tremblant. Il amorça un pas, les mains fermement accrochés contre la paroi, le dos ankylosé et le bas de son corps couvert d'écorchures diverses qui lui donnait une désagréable sensation de picotement, mais rien de bien insurmontable en somme. La respiration sifflante et le sexe toujours durement irrigué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en menait pas large, il tenta de reprendre contenance, l'esprit encore hagard face à ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une si grande gêne par rapport à quoi que se soit. Comment, dans de telles circonstances, allait-il pouvoir lever le regard vers cet homme qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir qu'il en redemanderait s'il avait moins d'orgueil et d'amour propre ?

Il souffla une seconde fois et releva la tête au moment même où l'Autre fondait de nouveau sur lui et plus précisément sur son sexe.

Il se sentit plaquer avec force contre la paroi, une main studieuse s'échinant à le faire gémir de façon éhontée. Il se sentit venir, avec force et violence, son corps se cambrer, ses hanches se mouvoir à la recherche de plus de contacts, plus vite, plus fort, plus tout !

Andelu accéléra brutalement ses mouvements de vas et viens avant de murmurer d'une voix froide et grave, profonde et suave, un enchantement pour les oreilles, conduisant à un havre de plaisir auditif, une voix qui n'aspirait qu'au sexe :

.. « Tu verras en temps et en heure, tu ne diras pas la même chose, au contraire, tu me supplieras de te faire mien, mais pour le moment, le sujet est clos ! »

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, Lord Voldemort se sentit partir. Le corps violemment cambré et crispé, la tête brusquement rejeté en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, les yeux clos, le Lord Noir renvoyait à son doux persécuteur une image des plus sublimes, le temps sembla se figer dans cette posture, lui ses mains fermement entouré autour du sexe qui ramollissait lentement et qui était strié de taches blanchâtres et le Sorcier, le corps rejeté en arrière dans un abandon le plus total, ses propres mains ancrés sur les épaules du Pure qui souriait avec satisfaction.

Andelu relâcha son étreinte possessive après un dernier baiser dans le cou de l'autre homme, où il avait bien obligeamment laissé sa marque. Il s'écarta, laissant le Sorcier tomber sur le sol, tel une poupée de chiffon, sans force aucune pour tenir debout plus longtemps. L'air était saturé d'une odeur de sexe et de débauche, les murs raisonnaient encore des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir qu'ils avaient accueillis et renvoyés contre leur semblables. Le calme et le silence reprit ses droits dans la grotte d'où laquelle aucune vie ne subsistait si ce n'est celle des deux hommes les plus puissant de l'univers. Le silence se retrouva de nouveau brisé sous le bruit de la respiration saccadée et profonde d'un être assis sur le sol, le corps totalement mou et alangui contre les rocher. Lord Voldemort releva la tête dans l'intention de jeter un regard noir à celui qui l'avait fait jouir avec autant de force quand ses yeux s'ouvrit brusquement face à la vision que l'Autre lui offrait inconsciemment. Les yeux clos, les ailes largement déplié, diffusant une froide lumière bleuâtre dansant sur les parois rocheuses, le Pure se tenait non loin du Serpentard toujours sur le sol froid et humide quand il porta un doigt maculé de sperme à sa bouche dans un geste lent et lascif. Le Vert et Argent retint sa respiration quand il vit le long doigt fin passer la barrière des lèvres rougies avant que ces dernières ne se referme autour du membre. Les yeux clos et le visage figé dans une expression de délice, le Pure semblait savourer sa semence intime comme le met le plus exquis que la terre est jamais porté. Il se sentit rougir face à se geste qui signifiait bien plus que la branlette qui venait de lui être effectué, c'était si intime...

Il n'eut le temps de se pencher plus en avant sur la question que la cause de ses tourments ne s'adresse à lui, un deuxième doigt maculé de sperme prés à rejoindre sa bouche gourmande. La voix était repue et satisfaite, mais le Sorcier arrivait à discerner une certaine nervosité qu'il ne sut comment interpréter ni quel sens lui donner. Il ne tenta pas de se redresser. De toute façon, personne n'était là pour le voir dans sa faiblesse, il pouvait se laisser aller contre les plumes d'une douceur sublime contre lesquelles il semblait adosser et écouter les paroles de son interlocuteur :

.. « Je vais te raconter une histoire Tom. Une histoire oubliée dans le temps, figée dans l'espace, cachée dans l'ombre du Monde… Je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. Ce que je vais te dévoiler est l'histoire d'un homme qui voulait simplement changer le monde, son monde, en quelques chose de meilleur… Je vais te raconter Tom, l'Histoire des Pures, quand le Monde était encore jeune et la vie si douce… »

Tom se redressa. Il y avait énormément de similitude entre cet homme et lui. Ils étaient des incompris en fin de compte, œuvrant pour le bien de tous sans la considération des leurs qui ne voulaient rien entendre. Il se réinstalla contre le tissu duveteux et demanda d'une voix qu'il trouva horriblement vacillante et faible :

.. « Je vous écoute… »

Le Pure cessa de lécher ses doigts au grand soulagement du Serpentard, pour se tourner vers lui. Il se rapprocha et posa une main sur le front du Mage Noir qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un geste instinctif pour fuir le contacte, c'était sans compter sur le Pure qui avait sûrement prévu sa réaction et qui plaqua tout de même avec force sa main avant de se racler la gorge sous le regard furieux du Lord. Sans plus se préoccuper des états de son interlocuteur, la Créature Magique commença d'une voix lasse et éteinte, ses yeux devenant lointains, comme s'il se perdait dans de douloureux souvenir d'un temps à présent révolu tandis que des images inconnues affluer dans l'esprit du, nouvellement, brun :

.. « C'était il y a bien longtemps… »

.

.

~*~

~°°°LEGILIMENS°°°~

~*~

.

.

Trois hommes couraient à en perdre haleine sous les rayons de la lune qui étendait sa lumière opaque sur les Terres Anciennes. Un vent frais parcourait la plaine luxuriante de fleurs de printemps et d'herbe verte d'où émanait un délicat parfum sucré emplissant l'air de sa délectable senteur exotique. Quelques grillons solitaires se plaisaient à chanter, produisant un crissement puissant malgré le peu de chaleur de l'endroit refroidit par la douce brise, faisant murmurer sur son passage les arbres verdoyant dans sa folle course entre les feuilles naissantes, doux bruissement perdu dans la nuit étoilé. Quelques oiseaux nocturne chassés et hululaient en quête de leurs semblables, augmentant l'aspect sauvage du lieu et son calme relatif en cette magnifique nuit. Soudainement, les bruit de la nature se turent, laissant place à un silence oppressant seulement brisé par le souffle saccadé et difficile des trois personnages qui continuait leur ascension vers leur lieu de rédemption le plus proche. Des cris et des hurlements de rage lointain retentissaient avec force dans cet endroit de paix et de sérénité, forçant les hommes à accélérer l'allure autant que faire ce peut pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Ils arrivèrent à pénétrer dans la forêt Maudite où régnait une atmosphère glauque et inquiétante mais aucun des trois ni fit attention, leur vie était en jeu, peut importait l'aspect de leur possible rédemption tant qu'ils pouvaient y accéder et ainsi mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et les autres. L'obscurité les entourait dans son cocon de peur et d'angoisse, les grands arbres morts produisaient des ombres terrifiantes sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes d'où émanait une fine pellicule de brouillard inquiétante, en totale contradiction avec la plaine printanière qui accueillait la frontière entre les deux Mondes. Une odeur de pourriture et de moisissure sauvage stagnait dans l'air, rendant la respiration difficile aux trois hommes qui avançaient avec difficulté sur le sol boueux et putride où l'humidité suintait de toute part. Ils devaient fuir le plus vite possible avant que…

Un cri déchirant retentit dans le silence pesant qui régnait en ce lieu lugubre et dépourvut de toute vie, tandis qu'un des trois hommes se courbait de douleur, son beau visage délicat figé dans une expression d'agonie pure avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les mains fermement refermées sur son ventre arrondit. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur course folle pour s'agenouiller près de leur compagnon qui n'avait de cesse que de se tortiller sur le sol, les mains fermement ancrés sur son bas ventre, le corps crispé de douleur. Un homme grand, à la chevelure de blé, saisit la main tremblante et couverte de sueur de son amour avant de murmurer d'une voix précipitée, tout les sens en alertes en cas d'attaque, tandis que le troisième gardait un œil sur les alentour trop calme :

.. « Lio, je t'en pris relève toi… »

Le jeune homme à terre releva un regard violet vers son interlocuteur avant de murmurer d'une voix faible ou perçait la douleur et une inquiétude croissante :

.. « Je ne peux pas… Il arrive… Elith… Il arrive !! »

Lio se contorsionna sur le sol tout en hurlant de douleur sur le regard horrifié du dénommé Elith qui ne pu que jeter un regard paniqué au troisième homme qui tentait avec difficulté d'observer les environs à la recherche d'un abri pour son compagnon. Un second hurlement l'arracha de sa contemplation, il baissa la tête vers son Âme Sœur qui se tortillait d'inconfort tout en soufflant fortement quand il vit qu'un liquide s'écoulait sur le sol boueux et sur les cuisses de son amour. Elith releva la tête vers lui, sa main ferment crispé par celle de leurs compagnons. La voix paniquée de l'Elfe blond le sortit de sa torpeur :

.. « Morian, fait quelque chose je t'en pris ! Il ne va pas tenir plus longtemps ! »

Le Vampire contourna le corps de son doux époux qui gémissait de douleur, mettant au supplice ses gènes de dominant en ne pouvant pas alléger sa douleur et sa détresse qui se répercutait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses serrées de son amour, qu'il écarta avec douceur et précaution, peut envieux d'accentuer plus encore les meurtrissures de celui qui portait le fruit de leur amour hors norme. Il souleva précautionneusement la toge de son amour avant d'observer plus en avant le déroulement que prenait la très prochaine venue au monde de leur enfant. Il pâlit dangereusement avant de murmurer d'une voix précipité :

.. « Elith, rassure le à l'aide de t'es pouvoirs Elfique. Vite ! »

L'Elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de soulever avec une extrême douceur le dos de son amour qui en gémit de douleur sa main se crispant involontairement dans celle de son amant. Avec douceur, il se glissa derrière la Fée, reposant son dos contre son torse avant de matérialiser ses ailes dont l'une d'elles semblait brisé en vue de son angle horizontale par rapport à son corps, elles étaient couvertes de sang mais leur propriétaire n'en fit pas grand cas, il les étendit au maximum, lui provoquant une grimace de douleur, avant qu'elles ne se referment en douceur autour du jeune homme endolori qui s'en sentit instantanément soulagé, sa tête dépassant à peine des plumes douces, le bas de son corps découvert de toute protection pour faciliter la tâche à son Vampire, une aura de douceur, d'amour et de courage calma sa Magie agité et inquiète. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration erratique, écoutant avec soin les paroles tremblantes d'Elith qui le maintenait en douceur contre lui, une de ses mains serrant la sienne et l'autre caressant avec attention son ventre arrondit où s'agiter avec force, la vie qu'il portait en son sein. Le Vampire ne bougeait plus, le regard fermement ancré entre les jambes de son compagnon, agité de soubresaut inconscient. Elith, ne supportant pas se moment de flottement insensé demanda d'une voix pressée, le regard fixé sur un point inconnu en face de lui, le visage reflétant une réelle inquiétude :

« Morian, que ce passe t-il ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Les gardes du Conseil sont aux portes de la Foret, ils nous cherchent et ne tarderont pas à nous trouver si nous ne partons pas sur le champ ! »

Le Vampire releva la tête avec gravité avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et glacial, ses mains s'affairèrent entre les cuisses de son amant qui soufflait avec force, se concentrant sur sa tâche:

.. « Impossible pour nous de nous déplacer maintenant ! Ça commence. Lio a perdu les eaux et ses appareils génitaux ont déjà muté pour permettre à notre enfant de venir au monde. Le col de l'utérus est totalement élargit et les contractions sont continuelles. Le bébé arrive Morian. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de la Créature de la Nuit, la Fée poussant un hurlement de douleur tout en crispant son corps violemment, la main fermement serrée sur celle de son amant qui en grimaça de douleur. Le Vampire rapprocha sa tête de l'entrejambe du plus jeune qui n'avait de cesse de pousser avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, les douleurs et courbatures qui assaillaient son corps l'épuisant à une vitesse dangereusement rapide. Il sentait les mains de son amant se glisser en lui tandis que quelque chose de plus dure et de plus imposant descendait entre ses cuisses lui prodiguant une douleur plus grande encore. Sans entendre les encouragements divers de ses deux compagnons, il poussait avec le peu de force qu'il possédait encore, poussant un hurlement qui glaça le sang de ses amants. Son visage rougit et couvert de sueur et de sang se tendit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne relâche tout dans un soupir épuisé.

Sa tête retomba contre la poitrine de l'Elfe tandis qu'un cri de bébé se faisait entendre dans le calme paisible retrouvé de la forêt. Le Vampire ne bougeait plus, tenant entre ses bras nus une petite chose rosâtre et couverte de sang qui se débattait quelque peu dans ses bras. Il sentit avec horreur les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il fixait les orbes d'un bleu persan et voilé qui semblait regarder dans sa direction malgré les yeux remplit de larme et plissés de colère du nouveau né.

Il était père.

Ils étaient pères.

Avec une douceur infinie, il sortit un poignard avec lequel il coupa le cordon ombilical avec une précision hors paire dans l'indifférence la plus totale de l'enfant. Il se releva, tenant son précieux fardeau au creux de ses bras avant de le déposer entre les plumes sécuritaires de son second père qui maintenait toujours celui qui avait mis un monde une telle merveille. La fée rouvrit les yeux avec difficulté en sentant quelque chose de lourd et de poisseux, qui gigotait avec lourdeur, atterrir entre ses bras mous et sans force. Il redressa la tête et observa ce petit être qui avait vécu au creux de lui pendant huit long mois.

Son enfant.

Leur enfant.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en se disant qu'enfin, il avait trouvé une famille, deux époux fabuleux et un enfant merveilleux. Il sentit les bras de son Elfe se resserrer autour de son corps couvert de sueur avec tendresse et douceur. Avec douceur et difficulté, il eut la force de passer une main tremblante dans la poche de sa toge pour en saisir un petit collier qu'il mit fièrement autour du cou de leur enfant qui gigotait sans cesse tout en expérimentant avec hargne ses organes vocales. Un sourire comblé orna ses lèvres quand il leva la tête vers le Vampire qui les observait le regard brillant, les mains et les bras couvert de sang…

Ils avaient réussit…

Le bruit d'une lame tranchant l'air et la chair retentit avec force, figeant l'Elfe et la Fée toujours sur le sol. Le temps sembla se suspendre sans qu'aucun son ne perce le silence oppressant qui siégeait en ce lieu Maudit. Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant de se tourner vers leur compagnon qui ne bougeait plus. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément quand ils virent le Vampire qui les fixait d'un œil vide, il leur sourit une dernière fois, du sang s'écoulant à flot de son cou avant que sa tête ne se détache du reste de son corps dans un bruit sourd de succion, les laissant tout deux tétanisés et choqués. Des cris de rage retentie au sein de la lugubre forêt alors que les soldats du Conseil s'attroupaient face à eux, les armes pointées dans leur direction, leurs visages hostiles reflétant toute la haine qu'ils éprouvaient à leur égard, les laissant dans une position de faiblesse, les yeux rivés sur le corps de leur amour, leur enfant hurlant de peur. L'Elfe se redressa en vitesse, le cœur brisé et la haine dans le sang en voyant le corps mort de son compagnon, dans un hurlement de rage, il se jeta dans la mêlée, sourd aux cris de peur et aux supplications de son autre moitié qui paniquait seul sur le sol, affaiblit et sans défense, serrant entre ses bras le fruit d'un amour impossible.

L'on entendit que le fracas des armes et les cris de douleurs et de rages ainsi que les pleurs d'un bébé durant quelques minutes avant que tout ne cesse dans un dernier cri de peine et de douleur agrémenté par les sanglots du nouveau né. Un homme se détacha de la mêlée avant de s'approcher du corps mort sous lui, il dégagea d'un geste sec le bras couvert de plaies et de sang qui était crispé autour d'un petit corps tremblant dans le froid de cette soirée de printemps, l'enfant roula sur le sol boueux et recouvert de feuilles mortes et rêches, tout en hurlant de peur et douleur, sur les branchages qui écorchèrent sa peau si sensible. L'homme eut une moue de dégoût avant de dégainer son épée maculée de sang qu'il pointa sans remord sur la gorge du nourrisson. Un autre homme, plus imposant et plus impressionnant de part ses dents largement découverte et plus pointues que de raison, le visage maculé de sang qui dégoulinait sur sa cuirasse, emprisonna sa main d'un geste sec et douloureux qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur :

.. « Laisse Velcan. La forêt aura raison de cette abomination, ne souille pas ta lame avec son Sang Impur ! Rentrons ! Nous en avons terminé avec ces traîtres ! »

Les Vampires se retirèrent, certains avec plus de difficulté que d'autres à laisser un être si fragile et innocent seul sur une terre reconnue pour la sauvagerie des Créatures qui l'habitait. Un cri animal retentit au loin, faisant frissonner certains d'angoisses avant que, dans un déploiement d'ailes aussi noires que leurs âmes pourries par la cupidité et la haine, ils repartirent dans la nuit, sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant l'enfant étendu sur une terre recouverte du sang de ses parents qu'il ne connaîtra jamais…

Le calme était revenu dans la forêt Maudite, accueillant en son sein trois cadavres couverts de sang qui attirèrent des loups avide de chaire fraîche, suivant la forte odeur du liquide vital qui s'écoulait doucement avant de se diluer dans l'eau putride et boueuse qui faisait office de sol. Une dizaine de ces mammifères arrivèrent près des corps qu'ils reniflèrent brièvement avant de planter leurs crocs aiguiser dans la chair encore tendre de ce qui fut autrefois trois des Créatures les plus respectés de leurs Races. Le bébé, couvert de boue et de sang, le visage presque entièrement plongé dans une flaque d'eau sanguinolente se mit à pleurer au son ignoble que produisaient les animaux sauvages. Un grand loup au pelage entièrement blanc se dirigea doucement vers l'enfant, plongeant ses yeux jaune vif dans ceux, bleu électrique du nouveau né qui avait cessé de s'agiter à l'approche de la créature. Le temps sembla se suspendre, se figer sur cette scène étrange. Yeux dans les yeux, le loup et le futur homme se regardaient, semblant communiquer avec un langage connu d'eux seul. Les autres mammifères avaient cessé de se sustenter et observaient ce qui se jouait devant eux, les oreilles fièrement redressés et bougeant répétitivement dans tous les sens, comme en quête d'un bruit suspect. Soudain, le Loup Blanc tourna sa gueule vers un de ses congénères au pelage grisâtre qui était restait en retrait des autres mammifères, ce dernier sembla hocher la tête avant de se détourner, suivit de six autres loups, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la forêt dans un bruit de pattes qui battaient le sol irrégulier, soulevant avec force de la poussière et des feuilles morte sur leur passage.

Le Blanc se rapprocha de l'enfant qui l'observait d'un air étrangement calme et serein, il se pencha et, délicatement, ouvrit sa gueule béante sur des crocs aiguisés qu'il planta en douceur dans la jambe du nourrisson qui tressaillit à peine. Raffermissant sa prise, le Loup tira lentement le nouveau né hors de la flaque d'eau boueuse et sanglante dans lequel il reposait, afin de le déplacer sur une couche de mousse duveteuse près d'un tronc d'arbre mort ou en phase de l'être. Il redressa sa gueule et se mit à lécher le corps couvert d'eau croupit, de terre humide et de sang du petit qui sembla l'observer de ses yeux voilés. Un grondement de tonnerre raisonna au loin, l'air semblait chargé d'électricité quand un éclair zébra avec force le ciel. Les autres loups présents observèrent celui qui semblait être le chef de leur meute avant de s'éloigner, le laissant seul avec l'orphelin qui commença à pleurer, cherchant de ses petites mains potelées à agripper le museau qui le lavait. Une fois l'enfant relativement propre, le loup blanc se coucha à ses côtés, le poussa doucement à l'aide de sa gueule contre son pelage dans lequel le petit enfouit ses petites mains, se raccrochant à lui de toutes ses faibles forces.

La pluie se mit à tomber d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force, agrémentée par l'orage surpuissant qui déchirait le ciel et le silence de la forêt, la rendant plus inquiétante encore. Un vacarme assourdissant enveloppa le ciel et la terre, l'eau se répercutait avec une force inouïs dans les flaques, sur les feuilles, sur les branches d'arbres qui coupaient sa route vertigineuse jusqu'au sol où reposait le loup et l'enfant. Ce dernier sanglotait doucement, pelotonné contre le pelage doux et sécuritaire du Loup qui l'observait de ses étranges yeux jaunes. Une forte odeur de pourriture humide envahie l'atmosphère lugubre de ce lieu où se rajoutait une insupportable odeur de sang et de mort qui s'ancra dans le cerveau du jeune Pure, trop jeune encore pour en comprendre la signification.

Soudainement, le Loup redressa sa tête vers l'Est d'où deux de ses congénères arrivèrent en courant dans sa direction, ils s'arrêtèrent face à lui au moment où des cris humains, des grognements animaux et un hennissement de cheval retentissait, couvrant à peine le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage. Le sol tremblait sous la force des gallots des chevaux et des pas des Hommes qui s'approchaient à grande vitesse d'eux. Le Loup Blanc se releva doucement, faisant pleurer l'enfant qui perdait brutalement sa seule source de chaleur et de protection contre la pluie et le vent. Le Chef de la Meute observa quelques instants l'enfant, ses lèvres bleuies, son corps couvert d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses, ses petites mains tremblantes qui se tendaient dans sa direction et son regard aveugle remplis de larme qui semblait l'observer, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Doucement, le Blanc se pencha sur le visage du nouveau né, il pausa son museau sur le front du bébé qui tandis ses petites mains autour de cette douce source de chaleur. Un grognement brisa ce moment douceur, le Loup Blanc recula et s'éloigna, provoquant les cris et les pleurs de l'enfant qui gardait ses bras potelés en l'air, le suppliant de revenir. Le bruit des humains et des cheveux se rapprochaient dangereusement, et, après un dernier regard, le Loup Blanc s'éloigna en courant au moment même où ses congénères arrivèrent, l'un d'eux tenant dans sa gueule la lanière d'un cheval noir qui courait avec eux, effrayé par les grognements menaçant des autres. Le loup relâcha le cuir qu'il tenait dans sa gueule une fois près de l'enfant, sans arrêter leur course ils disparurent dans l'obscurité de la forêt, laissant le cheval et l'enfant.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes apparurent, armé de fourches, le souffle court mais les sens en alerte. Le plus âgé se précipita sur sa bête, la caressant doucement pour la calmer tout en vérifiant si elle n'avait pas était blessé. Il eut un sourire heureux en se rendant compte que son cheval allait bien, il se tourna vers son fils qui était resté en arrière, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose au sol. Le plus âgé se retourna et lâcha une exclamation de surprise à la vue des trois corps morts à terre, à ce moment là, les pleurs d'un enfant percèrent difficilement les bruits du tonnerre et de la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait avec force sur le sol. L'homme s'avança prudemment, se pencha et attrapa avec douceur le bébé glacé qu'il serra contre lui afin de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur. Un bruit très discret attira son attention sur une fine plaque en argent pure qui portait une délicate gravure où était indiqué un nom, « _Andelu_ ».

Il regarda quelques secondes les trois corps, la mine défaite avant de saisir la lanière de son cheval et l'épaule de son fils qui était resté tétanisé devant ce spectacle affligeant :

.. « Allez vient Valrie, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Partons avant que ces satanés charognards ne reviennent ! »

Ils se détournèrent et repartirent, l'homme serrant toujours l'enfant entre ses bras. Au loin, un hurlement de loup raisonna longuement sous la pluie battante, faisant doucement sourire le nourrisson qui s'endormit le cœur apaisé.

Et le temps continua sa course folle, entraînant avec lui le jeune nourrisson qui devint un beau petit garçon, puis un adolescent charismatique pour ensuite devenir un jeune homme d'une beauté fulgurante et au visage magnifique. Sa peau brunie par le soleil, ses yeux bleu envoûtant striés d'arabesques grises, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur, il était sans aucun doute un des garçons les plus prisés par les jeunes filles et ses paires. Il grandit dans la tendresse et l'amour d'une famille de paysans qui l'avait recueillit le soir où ses véritables parents avait était tués sans remord pour l'amour d'une soi-disant culture à préserver pour le bien d'un peuple dirigé par une dictature des plus affligeantes et racistes. Même si la mort lui fut épargné, le jeune Andelu ne put, comme ses frères et sœurs, aller à l'école afin d'y apprendre à développer ses pouvoirs faramineux, aillant était élevé bien loin de la ville, son existence d'hybride n'avait jamais était cité au sein de la Communauté des Pures. Restant reclus dans son village où il subissait tout de même les railleries, les persécutions et insultes des autres enfants dit normaux, le garçon devint un adolescent discret et très réservé, ne parlant pas avec les autres, restant dans sa chambre ou dans la forêt maudite en compagnie des loups avec lesquels il se sentait si bien, comme une voix antérieure qui le poussait à s'exiler, ne serait-ce que quelques heures parmi ceux que l'on considérait comme des animaux sauvages. Son passé n'était que mensonge et mort, son présent était morne et monotone. Les yeux dans le vague, il restait des heures à observer le ciel, priant pour un avenir meilleur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était traité de monstre et d'anormal.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il déchaînait la haine et le dégoût des autres.

Il ne comprenait pas cette peur, cette colère à son encontre.

Il ne comprenait pas !

En réalité, la véritable histoire du Soulèvement des Impures débuta en une froide fin de journée, le temps était noirci de nuages sombres et menaçants, obscurcissant le ciel et chargeant l'air d'électricité, affolant les bêtes et la Magie. Tous savaient ou ressentaient que quelque chose de grand allait se produire sous peu. Leur puissance en était chamboulée, altérant leurs pensées et leurs actions, certains en étaient excités, d'autres terrifiés mais cela se ressentait dans l'atmosphère.

Quelque chose allait se produire, changeant à tout jamais la perception du Monde.

Andelu était, comme à son habitude, près des loups dans la forêt maudite, lieux que tous autres personnages « humains » évitaient autant que faire ce peu. On disait cette forêt hanté par la Magie Noire, que tout n'y était que mort et désolation et qu'elle renfermait en son sein toutes les Créatures dangereuses de la Terre. Le fait même que le jeune homme y circule si régulièrement alimentait les rumeurs, il n'était pas rare que l'on entende les vieilles commères raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que cet enfant trouvé au cœur même de cet endroit maudit était le fils du Mal ultime. Mais le jeune homme avait entendu tellement d'immondices à son sujet de la part de tous et même de certains de ses frères et sœurs qu'il restait stoïque, ignorant les langues acérées, ne se mêlant pas aux autres, restant dans son Monde, auprès des loups, où tout n'était qu'amour et paix, où il était accepté malgré ses différences.

Le jeune Hybride jouait avec des petits louveteaux qui s'amusaient à faire leurs dents sur ses bras dénudés, striés de morsures et de griffures, sous le regard affectueux de la louve qui surveillait sa portée. Le jeune homme repensa avec nostalgie au jour où il avait rencontré le loup Blanc. Il avait trois ans et demi quand il s'était perdu dans la forêt à cause d'un pari avec ses jeunes frères qui l'avaient défié d'y entrer pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche et un peureux. Il avait erré des heures durant dans l'obscurité. L'attente dans cet endroit qui l'effrayait par son atmosphère lourde et chargé d'animosité. Il s'était assis contre une souche morte et il avait pleuré et appelé à l'aide avec pour seule réponse, le bruit du vent glacé d'hiver. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand le loup blanc lui était apparu, grand, fort, majestueux. Il avait observé le corps tremblant de peur et de froid. Ses frères lui avaient dit que les loups étaient d'horribles monstres qui dévoraient les petits enfants quand ils n'étaient pas sages, c'était donc la peur au ventre qu'il observait le canidé s'approcher doucement de lui d'une démarche souple et silencieuse. Il avait enfouit son visage entre ses bras dans l'espoir illusoire de disparaître de la vu du loup quand il avait senti une truffe humide sur sa joue le renifler puis le lécher abondamment. Il revoyait encore les yeux doux et rieur du mammifère qui l'avait porté sur son dos jusqu'à l'entré de son village, il se revoyait encore l'embrasser puis disparaître en courant tout en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait jouer avec lui demain. Et il était revenu, et le loup l'y avait attendu.

Il sortit de ses douces pensées quand le loup Blanc fit sa soudaine apparition, déclenchant l'affolement des autres mâles qui se redressèrent tandis que la louve récupérait sa porté tout en s'enfuyant rapidement. Andelu ancra son regard dans les yeux d'un jaune incandescent dardés sur lui en signe d'inquiétude et d'avertissement, il n'eut que le temps de se lever avant que le Grand Chef ne se détourne en courant, il le suivit jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, la frontière ultime entre son Monde idyllique et celui de ses cauchemars, sa triste réalité. Le souffle court, il observa brièvement le Loup Blanc avant de s'élancer vers son village qui se situait en contre bas de la forêt. Plus il se rapprochait, plus une odeur de fumée emplissait ses narines, lui faisant hâter le pas, un mauvais pressentiment animant son cœur et son esprit. Il avait peur… Quelque chose était arrivé, il devait faire vite. Ses ailes se déployèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne sentit même pas ses pieds quitter la terre ferme, ses yeux restant rivés sur les premières toitures en feu qui dégageait des veloutes de fumée d'un noir d'encre qui se fondait dans le ciel sombre. Il accéléra l'allure, se sentant aussi léger que l'air, faisant abstraction à tout se qui l'entourait. Il bouscula des dizaines de personnes qui s'accumulaient autour de leurs habitations en feu, tentant vainement de sauver leurs familles ou leurs demeures, pleurant ou criant, donnant des ordres ou en recevant. Tout n'était que chaos autour de lui mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement déchirant ne retentisse à ses oreilles, obstruant tout les autres sons pourtant nombreux autour de lui. Un cri familier, un cri de douleur…

La voix de sa mère !

Il arriva avec une rapidité hors pair face au foyer qui l'avait accueillit depuis sa naissance, sa maison qui brûlait au creux des flammes, exécutant sous son regard atterré une danse envoûtante et hypnotisante. Il aurait pu rester des heures face à ce spectacle qui le fascinait si un hurlement de rage n'avait pas retentit à quelques mètres de lui, il se retourna et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui renversa son cœur et anéantit toutes capacités de raisonnement de son esprit. Sa mère et son père reposait sur le sol, une expression de douleur figé sur leurs traits délicats, leurs grands yeux d'un vert fluorescents gardé ouvert était ternis malgré le jeu des flammes qui si reflétaient encore. Du sang s'écoulait autour de leurs corps morts, les entourant et les vidant de leurs vies.

Un rire gras retentis avec force, signe d'une joie malsaine. Son regard remonta vers un homme, un Vampire, ses longues ailes, aussi noires que les abysses, pliées dans son dos, le visage maculé de sang qui dégoulinait à outrance de sa bouche largement ouverte dans son hilarité, des dents aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir brillaient faiblement sous la lueur des flammes qui dévoraient tout sur son passage meurtrier.

Andelu, figé, vit le plus âgé de ses frères sortir des rangs que formait sa famille, le plus jeune des cinq garçons hurla à son Grand Frère de revenir avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêté par les deux jumeaux qui observaient la scène, des larmes silencieuses coulants sans discontinuité sur le visage couvert de cendres et de suie. Avec rage, l'aîné se dressa fièrement face au Vampire qui l'observait avec dédain et amusement :

.. « Pourquoi !! Pourquoi les avez-vous tué Fils de Démons ! POURQUOI !! »

Le Vampire attrapa à la gorge le jeune homme qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la poigne de fer qui l'étouffait et l'égorgeait à moitié, les ongles du Pure s'enfonçant avec une facilité déconcertante dans la chair tendre de son cou à la peau fine. Le Maudit rapprocha son visage contre celui du jeune Veela, avant de plaquer avec force sa bouche ensanglanté contre celle du jeune homme qui ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût tout en tentant de s'échapper, en vain. Le Vampire libéra ses lèvres avec un sourire pervers avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et vicieuse, léchant ses lèvres dans une manière obscène et écœurante comme pour goûter plus en avant le goût du Veela dont les larmes de peur, de peine et de colère coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues bleuâtres sous le manque d'air que lui insufflait l'homme. Ce dernier ricana méchamment avant de déclarer d'une voix forte afin d'être entendu de toute la fratrie qui observait la scène, impuissant :

.. « Je me ferai une joie de te prendre petite catin ! Tu m'as l'air si doux et étroit que ce sera un régal pour moi de te profaner ! Pourquoi j'ai tué tes parents ? Parce que ces Traîtres à leur Sang aident clandestinement les Hybrides du Nord à échapper à la Garde du Conseil. Ces immondices de la Nature, ces abominations qui échappent constamment à leur sentence à cause des tes Maudits parents ! Ils doivent tous mourir ! Tous ! Comme ta misérable famille, ils périront dans les flammes des Démons et je me ferai une joie d'assister à ce spectacle si jouissif, je prendrai un énorme plaisir à voir ces erreurs de la nature périr sous ma lame avec tout ceux qui ont osé défier les Lois du Conseil !! »

Le Vampire éclata de rire avant de passer sa main couverte de sang entre les jambes de Valrie qui poussait des cris étranglés tout en essayant de ses dégager sans succès. Ce ne fut que quand il croisa le regard vert de l'Elfe que le jeune Hybride repris conscience avec la réalité, tous les cris autour de lui l'envahit avec force, le fracas des armes s'enfonçant des les chairs meurtries, les pleurs, les supplications, les hurlements de peur, de douleur, de rage, de peine. Tout, absolument tout, retentit à ses oreilles avec une précision implacable et c'est dans un hurlement de rage qu'il fonçât sur l'homme, percutant son corps dans un bruit sourd, le faisant par la même relâcher sa prise autour de la gorge de son frère qui resta au sol, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration.

Andelu et la Vampire luttèrent durant quelques secondes avant que trois autres membres de la Garde du Conseil n'arrachent le jeune homme qui se débâtait avec une violence inouïe pour le jeune Hybride habituellement si sage et si pacifique. Le Vampire se releva, le visage crispé dans une grimace hideuse de rage et de colère, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat sauvage et meurtrier, il crispa ses poings avant de les abattre avec fermeté dans le ventre du jeune homme qui ne put que gémir de douleur, les bras et le torse fermement maintenu par ces lâches qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de se défendre, alors il encaissa les coups, plus rude et brutal les uns que les autres quand soudain, tout s'arrêta. Il toussa un peu, crachant du sang, puis il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit des mains agripper le collier qu'il portait constamment autour du cou, seul souvenir des ses véritables parents mort de façon mystérieuse.

Il fixa avec insolence de son regard bleu incandescent à celui, trouble et flou de l'homme qui leva des yeux ébahis vers lui :

.. « Toi… »

Andelu plongea son regard dans celui de son vis–à–vis, quand soudain, tout se remit en place, tout pris un nouveau sens, dans les yeux de cet homme, il se voyait, reposant au creux des bras faibles de celui qui l'avait mis au Monde, dans ses yeux, de part ses yeux, il revoyait le meurtre odieux de ses parents, tués pour avoir aimé les mauvaises personnes, tués pour avoir donner la vie, tués pour être, tout simplement. Dans les yeux de cet homme, il se voyait, petite chose au regard trouble, pleurant sur le sol boueux et couvert de sang, dans les yeux de cet homme, il voyait sa tentative de meurtre, la lame qui s'élève, prête à s'abattre sur lui sans aucune pitié. Dans les yeux de cet homme, il revoyait cette nuit où son destin avait était scellé, mourir ou survivre… Et il avait survécut, grâce à un Homme qui culpabilisé à ôter la vie à un être si jeune, tout juste né. Dans les yeux de cet homme, il voyait toute sa haine, toute sa rancœur, toute sa rage se refléter et dans ses yeux il vit cette lueur qui se reflétait dans les siens à une époque bien révolu à présent. Dans ses yeux, il voyait la mort, _sa _mort…

Le temps sembla se suspendre, plus rien ne parvenait à leurs oreilles si ce n'est qu'un bourdonnement incessant, les rendant sourd aux sonorités extérieures, les cris, le bruit des flammes qui dévastent tout sur leur passage meurtrier, un silence oppressant, un silence angoissant, un silence de mort…

Andelu l'observait, cet homme qui avait gâché sa vie, dans ses yeux il voyait presque toutes les immondices qu'il avait commises au nom d'une société se disant saine et conservatrice. Qu'il y a-t-il de sain à violer une jeune fillette car elle est née de sang différent ? Qui y a-t-il de conservateur à tuer des villages entier sous prétexte que ces personnes en ont aidé d'autres à échapper à une mort non mérité ? Eux qui prônent l'amour et la paix dans leur monde idyllique se complaisent à tuer sous le sceau du secret, des familles entières qui ne doivent pas vivre pour une simple question de pureté ? C'est ça son Monde ? Un monde absurde et insensé. C'est pour ça que ses parents étaient morts ? C'est pour ça que ceux qui l'on recueillit doivent mourir ? Pour une différence dont ils n'étaient pas la cause mais la conséquence ?

Jamais !

Le Vampire ne bougeait plus, sourd aux appels répétés de ses comparses qui entourait avec force le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec aplomb, ne détournant pas les yeux de ses orbes rouges qui, pourtant, en intimidait plus d'un. Il se revoyait, en cette douce nuit, lever cette lame rougeoyante vers un nourrisson, aveugle et hurlant. _Lui_… Fils de Morian, Elith et Lio… Lui, fils des princes du Sud… Le savait-il ? Avait-il conscience de son ascendance royale ? Sûrement pas, il était un petit orphelin misérable qui vivait jusqu'à présent auprès d'une famille de traître à leur Sang !

Un ricanement lui échappa à la vue du dernier héritier mâle et encore vivant du trône de _Tûr_, une ancienne vallée qui n'obéissait pas aux lois du Conseil des Pures, un ancien peuple qui ne respectait pas la règle la plus élémentaire de leurs races, aucune relation autre qu'une alliance ne peut être de mise entre différentes catégories de Pure.

Le Vampire, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à lancer une pique glaciale au jeune Hybride quand sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, tout comme le reste de son corps qui se figea, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur ses traits grossiers et vulgaires. Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme qui l'observait, du sang coulant doucement le long de son visage, maculant sa longue chevelure de neige, du liquide rougeâtre et odorant, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat meurtrier et satisfait, amplement renforcé par le feu de la vengeance qui illuminait son regard envoûtant. Un gargouillis ainsi qu'une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, éclaboussant plus encore le faciès de marbre qui lui faisant face, une expression d'une neutralité effrayante sera sa seule et dernière vision d'un monde qu'il quittait sans retour possible. Il tomba, face contre terre, sous l'indifférence générale de tous.

Les trois Vampires qui secondaient Velcan, Chef des Membres du Clan des Vampires sous le Commandement du Conseil des Pures, s'écartèrent lentement, relâchant leur prise sur le jeune hybride qui observait l'organe encore palpitant au creux de sa main ensanglantée. Un des plus vieux Vampires était mort de la main d'un enfant. Le plus âgés des trois poussa un cri strident qui stoppa le carnage autour d'eux. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et murmura à son oreille d'une voix polaire :

.. « Ce geste ne restera pas impuni Fils de _Tûr_. Sois certain qu'on se reverra et que je prendrais un indicible plaisir à te faire mourir de ma lame ! »

Il fit un geste négligeant de la main aux autre Créatures, montrant le corps à présent mort de leur Chef, deux des Vampires s'approchèrent de leur confrère avant de le saisir par les bras et de s'envoler dans le ciel brumeux :

.. « Considère-toi comme mort ! Aller vous autres, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! »

Après un dernier regard noir au jeune homme figé, le Second jeta un vague regard autour de lui avant de se mettre à courir. Ses ailes d'un noir d'encre s'ouvrirent et se mirent à battre l'air avec force avant qu'il ne disparaisse suivit des autres Vampires qui étirèrent leurs ailes aussi sombre que les abysses, avant de s'enfuir au plus noir de la nuit, laissant derrière eux un village en feu décimé de la quasi totalité de sa population.

Andelu se laissa tomber au sol, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante qui régnait autour de lui. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le cœur qui reposait, encore chaud et palpitant, au creux de sa main droite dégoulinante d'un sang noircis. Il avait tué, _tué_… Lui qui c'était juré de ne jamais commettre un acte aussi impardonnable et inhumain, il avait abattu un être vivant de sang froid, sans aucun scrupule, sans réfléchir, sa main avait plongé dans cet abdomen, il avait sentit les côtes se briser sous la puissance de son coup, ses doigt c'était accroché à l'organe de vie et il le lui avait arraché, observant, à travers sa haine, avec une joie malsaine, le visage de sa désormais victime. Il avait pris plaisir à voir cette lueur de douleur et de surprise se peindre dans ses yeux noir d'encre, il avait jubilé quand il avait lu dans se regard vulnérable, une étincelle de compréhension, signe évident que le Vampire venait de prendre conscience du fait qu'il allait mourir de la main même d'un enfant, d'un Hybride, d'un Impur…

Tout à son introspection intérieur, le jeune assassin ne vit pas le poing arriver tout droit sur son visage, mais la douleur cuisante sembla le réveiller quelque peu, il heurta le sol couvert de sang dans un bruit humide tout à fait écœurant. Il resta prostré sur la terre poisseuse, les yeux littéralement aveugles tandis qu'une voix hurlait au même rythme que les coups qu'il recevait sur son corps figé :

.. « Espèce de monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tué le Chef du Clan des Vampires ! Le Conseil des Pures et les Autres vont tous nous tuer pauvre idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les autres membres de sa fratrie tenter de retenir le plus jeune garçon qui déchaînait sur lui sa colère. Il avait condamné son village. Personne n'avait le droit de porter préjudice à un Membre de la garde du Conseil des Pures, cela était passible de mort ou d'enfermement à vie, avec pour seule vue, l'Océan glacial et ténébreux et ce, pour l'éternité. Il se releva avec peine, observant d'un œil trouble se qui l'entourait, il voyait des familles se précipiter hors du village qui continuait de brûler sous l'indifférence générale. Il avait condamné tout ces gens, lui, le _meurtrier_…

Une main s'abattit doucement sur son épaule. Il sursauta, sur la défensive, avant de tomber sur les yeux d'un vert presque fluorescent et inquiet de son plus grand frère. Il baissa la tête, de honte et de rage contre lui-même avant que la voix douce ne raisonne à ses oreilles :

.. « Nous devons partir Andelu, mais là où nous allons, tu ne peux venir… Je suis désolé mon Frère mais… Pars, vas-t-en d'ici et prends soin de toi… Je suis désolé, mais je n'ais pas le choix… Pars et ne reviens jamais. »

Après une dernière tape sur son épaule, Valrie, qui l'avait découvert dans la forêt il y avait presque vingt ans de cela, se détourna sans un regard en arrière, suivit du reste de la fratrie qui n'eut pour lui qu'un regard de dégoût et de haine avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des bois, seule cachette fiable contre les Membres de la Garde du Conseil qui ne s'aventuraient que rarement sur ces Terres hostiles. Il se releva, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur lourd, ses yeux bleu opalescent se tournèrent vers ces maisons qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, abritaient encore des familles heureuses et sans histoire, et qui, à présent brûlaient ne laissant que des ruines. Il les observa un instant, ces flammes envoûtantes et tentantes qui léchaient de leur mortelle mais douce étreinte le bois sec des habitations, il sentait dans l'air cette odeur âcre de fumée. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il les fixait, l'œil vide et il se fit une promesse. Il tuerait tout ceux qui avaient décidé que lui et les siens étaient trop insignifiant et indigne de vivre pour eux, il provoquerait le Soulèvement des Hybrides, entraînant leur domination sur les Pures. Ils étaient plus puissants qu'eux. Ils avaient plus de pouvoir, mélange des races, que les sois disant Pures… Il se fit une promesse, il n'aurait de cesse que de combattre jusqu'à faire valoir leurs droits, il monterait sa propre armée d'hybrides et sauverait son peuple en la mémoire de ses parents et de tout ceux qui sont morts pour avoir simplement vu le jour dans un monde où la différence n'était pas accepté. Un sourire froid et amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, ils payeront tous à commencer par les, si respecté et craint, Membres du Conseil qu'il se fera un plaisir de faire tomber. Éliminer les Commandants d'une armée et la victoire est assuré…

Après un dernier regard sur ce village qui l'avait accueillit à la naissance, Andelu s'apprêtait à se détourner définitivement quand une petite main fine et agile ce glissa dans la sienne avec douceur. Il sursauta et tomba sur de grands yeux innocents et débordants de larmes. Une petite voix aiguë et fluette l'arracha à sa douce contemplation :

.. « Andelu… Tu viens avec nous pas vrai ? »

L'Hybride se mit à genoux devant la petite fille aux cheveux d'or natté qui l'observait avec espoir et peine. Il se saisit de ses deux mains qui tremblaient doucement entre les siennes, plus grandes et rassurantes. Il lui adressa un sourire apaisant avant de libérer une de ses mains qui caressa avec douceur et attention ce visage si juvénile, couvert de suie et de cendre, strié par des larmes. Sa voix lui sembla lointaine quand il s'adressa à elle, choisissant ses mots avec soins pour ne pas lui faire plus de peine encore :

.. « Milie… Ma douce et tendre Milie… Je ne peux venir avec vous… Si je vous suis, je vais vous mettre, toi et tes frères, en danger ma Douce… Nos chemins se séparent ici… »

Il ressentit un ignoble pincement au cœur quand il vit les larmes redoubler d'ardeur dans les yeux trop clairs de celle avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps dans ce village. Milie, unique petite fille de six ans d'une famille de cinq garçons, la plus jeune aussi. Elle était si différente de ses frères, sans compter Valrie, elle ne jugeait jamais sur les apparences, ce que tous les autres avaient fait quand ils l'avaient vu grandir. Un Elfe, un Vampire et une Fée, voila ce qu'il était, un Sang-Mêlé, et fier de l'être ! Mais cela était proscrit, l'accouplement entre les Races était une aberration pour ces conservateurs des bonnes traditions. Tous les Pures haïssait les Mêlés, les Impurs comme ils le disaient si bien. Même dans ce village pourtant si reclus de_ Galad_, l'Empire du Conseil, là où vivaient tous les nobles, cette haine séjournait dans le cœur de tous. Sauf elle. Unique enfant du Village à jouer avec lui, à être en admiration devant lui. Combien de fois avait-t-il vu ses yeux s'éclairer quand il étendait ses ailes de plumes bleutés transparentes et striés d'argent ? Combien de fois l'avait-il éblouit en lui montrant de toutes petites parties de sa Magie pourtant incommensurable ? Il était puissant, plus puissant que le plus âgé des Membres de Conseil, lui avait dit son père.

Trop puissant pour vivre manifestement...

Un sanglot déchirant le sortit de ses pensées. Il sentit sa jeune sœur se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentit avec étonnement une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux commencer à le brûler et à piquer. Il ne pleurait jamais et pourtant c'était bien des larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues pales. Petites perles salés qui traçaient lentement son chemin, preuve d'une tristesse sans nom, preuve de faiblesse, preuve de sentiments forts…

Il entoura doucement de ses bras la taille si fine de sa jeune sœur et la serra avec plus de force encore contre lui, sentant ce corps si petit trembler et frissonner entre ses bras nus. Comme si cette étreinte était la dernière, et sûrement était-ce le cas. Il la garda contre lui de longues minutes, respirant son parfum, retraçant de ses mains les courbes de son visage si beau et si tendre, essuyant par la même ses larmes de peine et de douleur qui rougissaient ses beaux yeux. Il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment mais le vacarme qui produisit une maison en s'effondrant sur ses fondations l'arracha à ce doux cocon de tendresse et de douceur que seule sa Milie pouvait instaurer de sa généreuse présence. Il la serra une dernière fois, une ultime fois avant de reculer et de la saisir par les épaules, rencontrant son regard irréel et pourtant si beau. Il se perdit dans ses yeux qui l'observaient, triste et perdu, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce et rassurante :

.. « Ma petite Vélane… Si la Magie le veut, on se reverra j'en suis persuadé. Mais il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant, file vite avant de te perdre dans la Maudite. »

La jeune fille lança un vague regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, entourant le village, protection contre les intrus malhonnêtes, mais tellement terrifiante au cœur de la nuit. Elle retourna dans l'étreinte protectrice de son frère adoptif, elle était terrifiée, elle avait peur, elle était fatiguée et désemparée. Elle venait juste de perdre ses parents, assassinés de la pire façon qui soit, devant ses yeux innocents. Elle était seule, ses frères étaient méchant avec elle, elle ne voulait pas quitter son seul véritable ami…

Elle cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et murmura d'une voix faible, son corps tremblant de peur et de froid, donnant à sa voix une plus grande fragilité encore :

.. « Je veux rester avec toi. »

Andelu serra les dents et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour se donner du courage avant de repousser doucement la jeune fille. C'était tellement dur et douloureux. Il devait rejeter une des seules personnes humaines qui l'aimait sincèrement malgré ce qu'il était. Sa voix se fit autoritaire et froide, il devait lui faire comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avec lui, même s'il désirait de tout son cœur ne pas être séparé de sa petite Fleur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en danger :

.. « Non Milie ! Ta place est auprès des tiens. »

La petite Vélane recula doucement, le visage figé dans un masque de douleur et de détresse. Son frère la rejetait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Son cœur se crispa à cette constatation amère et blessante, comme si un poignard aiguisé avait pénétré sa chair et c'était planté brutalement dans son cœur. Elle avait mal, très mal. De grosses perles salées coulèrent plus encore sur ses joues rosées, ses grands yeux démesurément écarquillés fixaient le jeune homme qui ne la regardait pas, la tête obstinément baissé vers le sol, les mains pausé à plat sur la terre froide et tremblante. Il avait mal lui aussi, elle le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Avec douceur et très lentement, comme si elle apprivoisait un animal sauvage, elle se rapprocha de lui et pausa une main fine et petite sur son épaule avant de murmurer d'une voix perdu :

.. « Mais… Tu fais partit des miens… Tu es de ma famille Andelu. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes… Ne m'abandonne pas Andelu. Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Il ferma les yeux avec force, cette voix lui faisait trop mal. Une voix si fragile, si douce, si vulnérable. Comment pouvait-il trouver la force de la laisser toute seule, elle qui était si petite ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre, sans la blesser, qu'elle devait partir ?

Avec une infinie douceur, il porta ses mains couvertes de sang et de boue autour de son cou où reposait doucement le collier de ses Pères. Unique souvenir de ce que aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait était _normal_, unique souvenir des hommes qui l'avaient mis au monde, unique souvenir de leur amour pour lui. Il décrocha lentement et douloureusement le petit fermoir en argent massif avant de le retirer avec précaution. Il l'observa quelques secondes afin de mémoriser ce symbole d'union inter espèce. Le matériel des Fées, l'ouvrage des Vampires et l'écriture des Elfes. Une magnifique chaîne en argent où était accrochée une petite plaque faite en pierre de Lune rectangulaire serti de cristaux d'émeraude où son nom était marqué d'une écriture fine et penché suivit des noms Morian, Elith et Lio…

Les noms de ses pères biologiques.

Avec déférence, il baisa doucement la plaque qui luisait faiblement, reflétant les envoûtants mouvements des flammes meurtrières. Il la serra un instant avant de saisir dans chacune de ses mains un bout de la chaîne. Milie sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid entourer son cou. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans un océan couleur ciel. Ses propres yeux s'ouvrirent largement quand elle vit que son doux frère lui avait remit son collier, collier qui ne le quittait jamais, seule preuve irréfutable de sa véritable ascendance. Elle baissa un peu la tête pour faciliter l'accroche du bijou avant de resserrer ses petites mains autour de la plaque ciselé qui ornait à présent son cou. Elle se fit la promesse que jamais ce collier ne quitterait son cou mise à part quand elle le rendrait à son unique propriétaire.

Le jeune Hybride eut un sourire tendre quand il vit la jeune Vélane serrer la petite plaque entre ses mains, elle était entre de bonne main. Il pausa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui se situait à l'emplacement de son cœur, doucement, il murmura d'une voix lente et rassurante :

.. « Milie… Quoi qu'il arrive je resterais toujours ici… Personne ne pourra rien me faire, tu me protégeras et pensera à moi n'est-ce pas ma Douce Colombe. Je serais ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, d'accord ? Promet-le moi. »

La jeune Vélane fixa ses yeux fluorescents dans ceux du jeune homme avant de poser une de ses mains sur son cœur. Elle chuchota d'une voix brisé et douloureuse, montrant par la même, une grande force pour essayer de retenir ses larmes de désespoir. Elle perdait son confident, son ami, son frère :

.. « Tu resteras toujours dans mon Cœur, mon Frère… Toujours.»

Il lui fit un sourire désolé avant de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il fourra sa tête dans la chevelure d'or de sa douce Vélane avant de voir, au loin, quatre loups assis sur leurs pattes arrière. Il eut un sourire absent, reconnaissant au Chef de la Meute de lui avoir envoyé quelques émissaires afin qu'il n'arrive rien à sa jolie petite sœur dans la Forêt Maudite. Après une dernière étreinte, il la repoussa doucement, non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le front humide et couvert de cendre de la jeune fille qui se détacha à contre cœur, essuyant doucement ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux de façon joyeuse, peu enclin à écouter ses menaces. Elle détestait ça. Avec un rire qui sonnait faux, il lui déclara doucement, tout en la poussa vers la lisière de la forêt qui cachait une grande obscurité malgré le feu qui ne cessait de croître :

.. « Voila, maintenant pars vite rejoindre tes véritables frères ma belle Vélane. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'avancer à pas prudent vers la forêt Noire. Elle sursauta quand elle vit quatre loups se redresser doucement tout en l'observant attentivement. Elle se tourna avec un regard horrifié vers Andelu mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant ainsi qu'un geste vers les mammifères qui restait là sans bouger. Pas vraiment rassuré par cela, elle continua néanmoins sa route, ayant pleinement confiance en ce jeune homme qui avait été et qui serait toujours, pour elle, un frère.

Le jeune Hybride la regarda partir dans sa robe sale et déchirée, ses petites ailes dorées restant sagement repliées dans son dos. Ses longs cheveux nattés se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et c'est en la voyant partir doucement loin de lui qu'il s'autorisa enfin pleinement à pleurer. Elle n'avait que six ans, pourtant, en la voyant s'éloigner comme ça, sans un regard en arrière, il la trouvait grande, trop peut-être pour un si jeune âge. Un sourire tendre pris possession de ses lèvres à cette amère constatation. Elle avait la vie devant elle, tellement de choses à voir et à découvrir et lui ne serait pas là… Il allait définitivement sortir de sa vie, comme un inconnu que l'on croise par hasard sans en retenir les traits. Il ne la verrait pas évoluer du statut de petite fille et celui d'adolescente puis enfin à celui de jeune femme.

Il commença à se détourner quand une voix lointaine lui parvint malgré le rugissement incessant des flammes :

.. « Andelu ? »

Il se retourna et vit sa petite Vélane se tenir bien droite à l'orée de la Forêt. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant :

.. « Oui ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu quand il la vit se triturer les doigts nerveusement, habitude qu'elle avait quand elle voulait dire quelque chose qui la gênait quelque peu ou quand elle posait une question dont elle savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Instantanément, son sourire se fana quand il sut ce qu'elle allait lui demander :

.. « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour ? »

Il garda le silence quelques instants. Que répondre à ça ? Lui mentir ou lui dire l'entière vérité, celle qui blesse tout le temps, celle qui fait tellement mal et qui reste ancrée sur la peau comme une plaie à vif ? Il se mordilla la lèvre quand il vit au loin son regard vert brillant sous le miroitement des flammes. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle était trop dure, autant pour elle que pour lui. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il savait faux et une voix qu'il savait menteuse et traîtresse qu'il déclara :

.. « Oui, je te le promet… »

À l'instant même où il vit son regard se troubler, il sut qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire que non, jamais ils ne se reverraient car dès l'instant où elle allait disparaître de son champs de vision, il tuerait, sans peur, sans regret et sans remord ? Comment expliquer à une enfant que l'on va arracher la vie à d'autres personnes pour le bien d'une civilisation qui ne demandait qu'à éclore et dont il faisait partie ? Comment ? Il ne le savait pas et il ne le voulait pas, alors plutôt que de la blesser, il préférait la bercer de douces illusions. Lui faire croire qu'un jour ils se reverraient et que tout serrait comme avant, comme avant cette sinistre nuit qui marquait un tournant dans l'histoire des Pures.

Milie l'observa quelque instant avant de murmurer de telle sorte qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres avant de se détourner :

.. « Au revoir… Andelu. »

Il lui avait mentit…

Elle le perdait…

Elle le perdait !

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue striée de larmes. Elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurer et de ne plus jamais aimer, c'était trop dur et trop douloureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire à présent mais elle connaissait sa ténacité et elle l'avait vu, cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux quand il avait tué ce Vampire. Quoi qu'il fasse, la jeune Vélane savait qu'elle venait de perdre son frère, que le jeune homme souriant et amusant était mort.

Elle l'avait perdu…

.. « _Namárie_ Douce Milie… »

Elle tourna le visage à temps pour voir les ailes si belles et si brillantes de son frère de cœur s'étendre au maximum avant qu'il ne s'envole dans la nuit noire, laissant derrière lui un village en feu et vide de ses habitants. Elle l'observa disparaître dans les cieux avant de murmurer d'une voix ferme qu'aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait posséder :

.. « Puisse la Magie te protéger Doux Andelu. Je jure devant elle que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te retrouver. Sur les Veelas, mon Sacre est fait…. »

Une fine gerbe de Magie couleur d'or s'échappa de ses mains avant de s'enrouler autour de son poignet, y laissant une marque rougeâtre. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel sombre avant de continuer en souriant :

.. « Pas _adieux _mon frère, mais à très bientôt… »

Elle laissa son regard couler vers ce village qui l'avait vu naître et dans lequel elle avait passé de bon et de mauvais moments. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer quand elle prit soudainement conscience que sa mère et son père venaient de mourir sous ses yeux, même si ces dernières étaient cachées par les mains d'un de ses frères. Elle était seule à présent, seule avec ses frères.

Après un dernier regard circulaire, elle se détourna définitivement, avant de rejoindre les quatre loups qui l'entourèrent. Elle s'enfonça doucement dans la Forêt Maudite, une dernière pensée pour tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus cette nuit.

Andelu était partit après avoir fait des adieux murmurés à sa jeune sœur, à présent, il volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans destination précise autre que celle de s'éloigner le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il ne vit pas la faible lumière éclairer son poignet droit, ses pensées étant entièrement focalisées sur la façon la plus audacieuse de décimer les Membres du Conseil des Pures.

Un frère aimant et aimé était mort cette nuit, au moment même où un meurtrier sanguinaire et sans cœur, adepte des plus Noires Magies était né…

.

.

~*~

~°°° FIN LEGILIMENS°°°~

~*~

.

.

Tom s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat. La respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à vive allure, il se sentit plus que désorienter. Il n'avait jamais eut connaissance de ce moyen pour pouvoir voir un souvenir et pas des moindres, le souvenir qui montrait le pourquoi du d'un changement planétaire. Cela semblait si réel, pas comme dans une Pensine où le souvenir semblait vaporeux et flou et ni comme quand on force l'esprit d'un personne afin d'observer des images par bribes sans ordre logique, cette fois, c'était quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire voir un souvenir, volontairement. La précision des images et la netteté des émotions étaient tout simplement ahurissantes et magnifiques. La Puissance que l'on devait déployer pour ce résultat devait être incommensurable, c'était comme s'il avait été en possession d'un Retourneur de Temps. Il paraissait omniscient dans cette vision, comme s'il se trouvait dans la tête de tous, ressentant et pensant tout en même temps, devinant les actions à venir, analysant mieux que quiconque les actions passées. C'était une expérience des plus étranges et, dans un même temps, des plus spectaculaires, c'était si dense et si réel… Il releva laborieusement la tête vers l'Hybride qui gardait le visage bas, ses ailes éclairant la scène d'une lueur froide et l'agrémentant de crépitements rassurants qui pouvaient presque le réchauffer. Il avait l'air… Triste. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais tout dans cette attitude prostrée lui criait la douleur et la soumission, il venait sûrement de revivre deux des instants les plus durs de sa vie. Il lui avait livré les clefs de sa plus grande faiblesse, une question restait à savoir :

.. « Pourquoi ? Tu es si prévisible Tom. Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai montré ce qui, dans ta tête, était ma plus grande faiblesse, je me trompe ? »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter comme un enfant pris en faute. La désagréable impression que cet homme pouvait lire en lui malgré ses barrières les plus fortes lui revint à l'esprit. Après tout, il devait sûrement utiliser ses Pouvoir de Pure pour pénétrer son cerveau, qu'en savait-il ? Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était une très légère intrusion dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions, comme une faille microscopique dans ses protections qu'il aurait réussit à trouver et à manipuler à sa guise. Il restait maître de lui-même mais il sentait autre chose en lui et cela lui devenait insupportable. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que songer à dépasser un être mythologique, qui avait connaissance de sorts anciens et oubliés ? Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec un être qui côtoyait la Magie la plus Pure ? Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins l'homme le plus craint de sa génération et des générations futures. Il se redressa, les jambes un peu tremblantes, près à faire face à son adversaire dans une lutte d'intelligence et de bon sens. Les intentions de l'autre ne semblaient, pour le moment, pas hostiles à son égard mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Une fois debout, bien campé sur ses jambes, il redressa la tête, rivant ses yeux dépourvu de crainte et de fascination dans ceux, moqueur, de son vis-à-vis.

Lord Voldemort était de retour et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'un homme comme lui, qui avait joué avec la mort, qui avait tué, torturé et violé ne se laisse influencer ou, pire, intimider par un être aussi puissant soit-il, ce n'était pas concevable. Son esprit se refusait à se montrer dans une position de faiblesse. Ce qui c'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt venait simplement du fait qu'il venait de revenir à la vie, il avait était brièvement désarçonné par cette perspective mais cela resterait un incident, bien que déplorable, tout bonnement isolé.

Il était Lord Voldemort et il n'avait peur de rien !

Prenant une pause décontracté, son visage restant de marbre et ses yeux fixés à ceux de son interlocuteur, il demanda d'une voix froide et indifférente qui fit grimacer l'Hybride :

.. « Alors pourquoi m'avoir montré ça ? »

Andelu partit dans un grand rire sans joie qui raisonna de longues secondes contre les murs froids et rugueux suintant d'humidité. Il semblait presque… déçu que Tom ne possède pas la réponse à cette question, il semblait également énervé que cet être que tous disait d'une intelligence et d'une finesse hors pair ne comprenne pas. C'était pourtant clair dans son esprit, c'était même limpide !

Après tout, il savait tout de lui. Il l'avait observé de sa cage, prisonnier de son propre corps de Marbre par une Malédiction Ancienne dont il n'avait pas connaissance, ce Charme qui était le secret du Conseil. Il l'avait vu grandir, enfant solitaire et rejeté pour son anormalité, comme lui-même le fut jadis. Il l'avait vu découvrir son Monde, se sentir enfin chez lui, être magique retournant à la source même de son pouvoir. Il l'avait observé, plus que quiconque, devenir cet être de haine et de colère, il l'avait vu plonger dans la Magie Noir, dilapidant son âme, repoussant plus loin que quiconque, même pas lui-même, les limites de la mort et de la Magie.

De sa prison, il avait put observer le Monde qui l'entourait et qui changeait, il avait assisté à la démence humaine dans toute sa splendeur. Ces êtres si primitifs qui n'avaient de cesse que d'envahir leur prochain, qui n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête, la quête de pourvoir encore et toujours plus de pouvoir et de puissance. Les êtres humains étaient fascinants. Comment des Créatures avaient-elles pu muter jusqu'à acquérir une intelligence si développé pour finir par s'autodétruire bêtement ? C'était risible. Mais cela ne le concernait pas, il était condamné à observer, spectateur muait et intangible. Mais un homme avait su capturer toute son attention. Un seul être humain avait réussit à le faire se focaliser sur lui et sur lui seul, lui faisant par la même oublier totalement ses projets d'évasions.

Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusort.

Puissant Sorcier aux idées aussi sombres que son cœur. Il l'avait passionné. Après tout, ils étaient si semblable et pourtant tellement différent. Tous deux avaient eut la même enfance, mais c'est à l'adolescence que leur chemin avait pris un tournant bien différent. Tom Jedusort était un Sang-Mêlé, très puissant et d'une intelligence vive, il aurait pu assouvir sa vengeance en aidant les siens, les être comme lui, les _Sang-de-Bourbe,_ plutôt que de les asservir, ces personnes qui n'avaient en commun que le sang Impur. Après tout, il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Sang-Pur par excellence qui haïssait ceux qui n'était pas comme lui. Tout le contraire de lui en somme, qui avait en horreur ceux qui se pensaient supérieur de part leur Sang. Car après tout… C'était eux qui possédaient un Pouvoir ahurissant.

Lui et cet homme étaient des Impurs…

Mais ils étaient également les plus Puissants de leur Peuple respectif.

Un ricanement lui échappa quand il concentra ses pensées sur son vis-à-vis qui l'observait d'un œil neutre et détaché. Cela le mettait hors de lui de le voir sans émotion. Il semblait presque mort quand il le voyait ainsi, comme s'il ne ressentait rien car après tout, les émotions sont la vie d'une personne, que serait-elle si rien ne pouvait entacher cette neutralité ? La vie mériterait-elle d'être vécue si tout nous laissait de marbre, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, comme blasé de tout ? Non, assurément. Il sourit doucement tout en le fixant, il sentait qu'il allait grandement s'amuser dans les prochains jours. Un Compagnon aussi têtu mettrait sans nul doute un peu de piquant dans sa nouvelle vie.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son interlocuteur sans pour autant empiéter dans son espace vital plus que la bienséance le lui permettait, il était totalement inutile de le braquer de nouveau à présent. Sa voix sa fit de velours et son regard brilla d'une lueur charmeuse, le but de leur vie connaîtrait un tournant décisif si le Sorcier acceptait ce qu'il allait lui proposer :

.. « Pour que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité, bien sur ! Je vais te proposer un marché Tom… Un marché que tu serais bien sot de refuser… »

Voldemort garda un visage impassible tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en marche. Un marché avec un être tel que cet Andelu semblait à la fois tentant et dangereux, comme toutes les tentations en somme. Bien que l'idée de faire quoi que se soit avec l'Hybride le révulse, la pensée même de ne pas être seul au commande l'irritait plus que tout, le fait est que se mettre un être comme lui à dos ne semblait pas la meilleure des choses à faire. La curiosité l'emportant, il décida que le fait de prendre connaissance de ses intentions ne lui conférerait pas l'obligation d'accepter. Il faisait ce qu'il désirait et ce qui lui semblait le plus profitable.

Sa voix était parfaitement neutre bien qu'une pointe d'ironie perçait avec force à travers ses paroles. Parfait, cela lui donnait l'air de se moquer royalement, mais tout en finesse, de l'Autre, lui montrant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de lui :

« Et quel est ce marché ? »

Andelu eut un sourire ravageur, bien que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce qu'il avait à lui proposer, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait refuser son offre. Même s'il était Lord Voldemort, Mage Noir le plus craint de toute la Grande Bretagne et d'une bonne partit de l'Europe, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait était tué par ses ennemis, donnant pas la même un violent coup de massue dans son orgueil et sa fierté, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il accepte, si ses idées de vengeance était bien à la hauteur de sa réputation bien sur.

Il lui tourna le dos et observa quelques secondes les rares poissons présent qui nageaient doucement, suivant un courant quasiment inexistant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Sorcier commencer à montrer des signes d'impatience. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres finement ourlées tandis que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de ménager son effet. Déclarer sur un ton badin ses plans afin que la surprise de l'Autre soit plus grande et totale. Il devait accepter, c'était après tout leur dernière chance. Seul, ils avaient piètrement échoués au sommet de leur gloire, si près du but, tout ce qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire, leur règne de terreur, leur chemin de meurtre, avait volé en éclat. Il réussirait, avec de tel argument, il lui était impossible de ne pas prendre son partit.

Les bras fermement retenus dans son dos, il se tourna doucement tout en murmurant d'une voix aguicheuse :

.. « Je te propose une alliance. »

Tom sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller démesurément tandis que sa salive se bloquait dans sa gorge. Dire qu'il était estomaqué serait un doux euphémisme, il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles :

.. « Pardon !? »

Andelu se tourna de nouveau vers l'étendu sombre et silencieuse qui se profilait à perte de vue, un sourire vainqueur pris place sur son visage angélique, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat meurtrier. Il l'avait assurément avec lui, c'était indéniable. Son effet de surprise avait réussit à la perfection, peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu le si Grand Lord dans un état proche de la surprise la plus totale mais, après tout, qui ne le serait pas ?

Il était aussi bien connu dans les écrits Moldus que Sorciers et Pures. Andelu… Provoquant une catastrophe planétaire et détruisant presque entièrement une civilisation qui avait pourtant atteint un stade d'évolution aujourd'hui encore inconnu. Eux qui étaient en communion intense avec la Magie la plus Pure, il les avait tous réduit à néant, instaurant son règne, plaça au Conseil des Pures les dix membres requit, mais de race mélangé. Les Impurs, sous commandement, avaient régné en Maîtres incontestés sur la si précieuse et si pure _Galad_, ils avaient envahis toutes les plus Grandes Villes du Monde d'en Bas.

Mais tout avait échoué grâce aux escrocs et aux traîtres qui avaient causé sa perte avec quelques membres encore actif ! Il était maître et avait tout perdu…

Étant envoyé vivant sous les Océans, son corps restant en état de veille, figé autour d'une carapace de Pierre, retenant sa Magie. Il avait observé le Monde changer, jusqu'à ce jour bénis où des Sorciers avaient joué avec des Potions, rendant cinq des leurs des Pures. Lord Voldemort, de part son lien avec un des cinq, avait aussi était transformé. Et la Magie Noir attirant la Magie Noir, il avait était appelé à lui. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. C'était un signe, une seconde chance de réaliser ce pourquoi ils avaient été bannis de leur Monde. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il attendait cela. Et enfin, il y était, sa soif de vengeance ne s'était pas tarit avec le temps, bien au contraire, elle était plus forte et sinueuse que jamais. Il n'aurait de cesse de détruire ceux qui l'avaient trahis et ceux qui l'avait bannis !

Et il savait que son cher Tom ressentais la même chose, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se refusait pas. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait l'amadouer, le tenter avant de lui faire croquer la Pomme.

Toujours de dos, il déclara d'une voix douce et neutre :

.. « Tu m'a parfaitement compris. Je te propose une Alliance. Je t'aide à vaincre tes ennemis et en contre partie, tu m'aides à vaincre les miens. Même si nous œuvrons dans un but totalement différent, toi, tu veux la fin des Sang-Mêlés et la domination des Sangs-Purs et moi, je veux l'abolition des Pures aux profits des Impurs, nous sommes tout deux les Puissances Noires de nos peuple respectifs… Une Union de nos Pouvoir nous assurerait la Victoire que nous n'avons jamais eut. Tu deviens Maître de ta Terre et je deviens Maître de ma Terre. À nous deux, nous serons invincibles et nous pourrons enfin accomplir notre vengeance. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Un sourire satisfait fit son apparition sur le visage du Pure qui gardait le visage résolument tourné vers la mer. Il savait qu'une confrontation face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'abolirait à rien si ce n'est que ce dernier risquait de prendre ça comme un défi. Il lui laissait le choix de faire tomber son masque quelques secondes, le temps que durerait sa réflexion, même si son offre était des plus enviable. Personne de sensé ne refuserait quelque chose comme cela, il lui offrait sa victoire sur un plateau d'argent.

Tom resta quelques secondes la bouche légèrement ouverte, son regard stupéfié fixé sur le dos aillé de son interlocuteur. Une Union de leurs forces respective assurerait en effet leur règne sur le camp adverse, mais c'était un pari risqué, très risqué. Qui est-ce qui lui disait que l'Autre ne le fera pas tomber une fois leur Guerre gagné, car nul doute qu'à eux d'eux, il serait capable du pire. C'était très tentant en effet…

Presque trop peut-être…

Mais il savait reconnaître ses intérêts dans ce que l'Autre lui proposait. Cela pouvait en effet être une bonne idée si…

.. « Qui me dit que vous ne vous retournerez pas contre moi ? »

Andelu partit dans un grand éclat de rire joyeux et moqueur. Il le tenait.

Il se retourna, lui faisant enfin face avant de déclarer d'une voix passionnée :

.. « Crois-moi Tom… À l'instant même où je te parle, le Conseil des Pures, qui c'est, sans nul doute, reconstitué après l'hécatombe plus que jouissif que je leur ais infligé, est sûrement déjà en chemin pour contacter tes opposants. Ce n'est plus ta Guerre, cela ne concerne plus uniquement les Sorciers. Mon réveil à sûrement du créer la panique au sien de ma Communauté. Je suis persuadé que les Pures préparent déjà une offensive à mon retour. Je te propose une Guerre Tom. La plus Grande Guerre de toute l'histoire de la Magie. Toi et Moi, contre eux. Notre armée respective est plus puissante qu'eux. À nous deux, nous allons dévaster ce Monde qui nous à rejeté. À nous deux, nous allons enfin accéder à nos rêve et faire plier l'échine à nos ennemis. Nous avons perdu une fois, mais certainement pas deux ! C'est un signe de la Providence. Regarde-nous Tom ! Nous avons était tué et Maudit et pourtant… Nous sommes toujours là, plus Puissants que jamais !! »

Le Lord fixa un instant le Pure avant de demander d'une voix neutre :

.. « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Le Pure se rapprocha du Sorcier et murmura d'une voix séductrice :

.. « Ta victoire incontestée… Notre victoire contre les Nôtres ! »

Il resta silencieux un moment, pesant le pour et le contre durant de longues minutes. C'était tout à fait tentant en effet, il serait idiot de refuser une telle offre. La Puissance du Pure étant déjà exponentielle, s'ils unissaient leurs pouvoirs, elle serait indestructible, qui plus est, l'idée de se mettre à dos cet homme ne lui semblait pas vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Il voyait dans son regard une lueur qui brillait dans ses propres yeux. La folie, la haine et la Puissance. Nul doute que s'il se livrait à une Guerre pour un orgueil blessé, cela s'accompagnerait de grosse perte pour les deux cotés. Dans un même temps, il était intimement persuadé que si les Pures s'unissaient avec Potter et l'Amoureux des Moldus, il n'y arriverait pas seul.

Sa fierté et son orgueil contre son instinct de survit et son intelligence.

Andelu, sembla prendre conscience du combat intérieur de son vis-à-vis, et tandis une main finement taillé vers le Sorcier tout en demandant d'une voix de velours :

.. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Tom sortit de ses pensées quand il vit cette main à la peau d'une grande douceur, se tendre vers lui. Il la regarda avec dédain avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :

.. « Très bien. Mais je veux une garanti. Faisons un Serment ! »

L'Hybride garda sa main tendue, un grand sourire joueur prenant place sur son visage d'Ange déchut. Il murmura sur un ton docte :

.. « Il est inutile de faire un Serment Sorcier. Tu auras la preuve de mon intangible _fidélité_ dans très peu de temps… Tu verras. »

Le ton quelque peu aguicheur, sans compté le sous-entendu vaseux, ne lui dirent rien qui vaille, mais mieux valait se retrouver avec lui que contre lui. Il pouvait sentir la Magie brute se dégager par vague de son corps dénudé, il sentait sa Puissance affolée et grisée dans chaque particule de son être, il sentait cette étrange attraction qui le poussait vers l'Autre, séduisant sa Magie, jouant avec elle. Comme si elles s'apprivoisaient doucement, lentement et… _sensuellement_.

C'était dérangeant et déroutant. Ce qui c'était passé quelques instants plutôt ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire. Il s'était laissé séduire et utiliser par le Pure, montrant une faiblesse, se découvrant à nu face à lui, s'accrochant à lui comme par désespoir, murmurant et gémissant comme une sale chienne qu'il n'était pas ! Jamais ! Si une Union ou une Alliance se faisait entre eux, il n'y aurait rien de sexuel qui pourrait en découler. Son corps n'avait pas besoin de ça, de devenir dépendant de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un était tout simplement hors de question, même si le fait même de faire ce marché entraînerait inévitablement une sorte de dépendance l'un à l'autre, mais elle serait uniquement Magique, et rien d'autre !

Il tandis finalement sa main et serra celle qui était toujours tendue vers lui. Quand sa propre peau entra en contact avec celle de son interlocuteur, il sentit de fins picotements parsemer son épiderme tandis qu'une chaleur insidieuse et traîtresse prenait place au creux de son estomac.

Infecte !

Il garda cependant une attitude neutre avant de déclarer d'une voix lourde de menaces qui fit sourciller le Pure :

.. « Si tu oses me tromper, je te tuerais. »

Et il ne plaisantait pas ! Malgré toute la Puissance Magique dont pouvait faire preuve l'autre, si ce dernier venait à le tromper sur ses intentions, il n'aurait de cesse que de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il avait était floué une fois par deux de ses plus proches Mangemorts, qui allaient le payer cher d'ailleurs, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Il avait la rancœur tenace et l'Enfer était plus doux en comparaison de sa haine !

Andelu lui sourit d'une façon si douce et amicale qu'elle fit tiquer le Lord. Sa main se fit caressante tandis qu'elle quitter sa poigne. Il se pencha, vrillant ses yeux d'un bleu surréel aux siens, avant de chuchoter, sur le ton de la confidence :

.. « Je n'en doute pas. Mais sache que je n'ai qu'une parole Tom. Et aucune n'envie de te _tromper_… De quelque manière que ce soit… »

Il se détourna de nouveau, observant brièvement les alentours, laissant derrière lui le Lord, la main toujours tendu devant lui, dans un état d'hébétude profond. Comment osait-il jouer avec ses nerfs ? Comment pouvait-il _flirter _avec lui en toute impudence ?

Une colère sourde monta graduellement en lui. S'il pensait pouvoir jouer avec lui comme il avait du sûrement le faire avec d'autres, il se trompait lourdement. Lord Voldemort n'a de Maitre que lui-même, et personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que tenter de le défier. Il lui montrerait à ce Pure, si ce dernier continuait avec ses sous-entendus tout en le prenant pour acquis, il allait être drôlement déçut.

Andelu se tourna brusquement vers lui avant de déclarer d'une voix joyeuse qui ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint. Il lui faisait un peu pensé à Bellatrix Lestrange en ce moment. Une démence dangereuse, voila ce qui s'entendait dans sa voix et se voyait à son regard. Peut-être devrait-il se méfier assidûment de cet être :

.. « Parfait ! Tout d'abord, sortons d'ici et ensuite… Je te montrerai toute l'étendu de ta nouvelle condition de Pure. »

Il resta de marbre à cette constatation. Bien sur qu'il était devenu un Pure, comment et pourquoi ? Ça, il le saurait sans doute en temps voulu, mais pour le moment, il devait sortir d'ici, il est vrai qu'il avait hâte de voir sa nouvelle apparence et surtout il avait vraiment envie de cacher son corps qu'il savait nu aux regards pervers et envieux de l'Autre.

Néanmoins, il demanda d'une voix moqueuse et supérieure, ravit de montrer une faiblesse dans ce plan si parfait qui était le sien :

.. « Et comment comptes-tu nous faire sortir d'ici ? »

Le tutoiement était, étrangement, assez difficile à associer avec le Pure, mais rien que pour voir son regard surpris, il fut ravi de l'avoir employé. À présent, ils seraient en effet sur un pied d'égalité. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, sans voir le sourire ravit du Pure qui l'observait sans retenue, tout en continuant de parler sur un ton badin, secrètement ravit d'être en position de supériorité, ce qu'il n'avait pu être depuis sa… _résurrection_ :

.. « Après tout, depuis que nous sommes ici, tu n'a pas montré le moindre signe qui prouverait, en effet, que tu as le pouvoir de nous faire partir. Alors ? »

Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où était le Pure avant de sursauter violemment, ce dernier étant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Andelu murmura d'une voix douce :

.. « J'espère que tu sais nager… »

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une affirmation rhétorique. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ce dernier lui sourit ironiquement avant de claquer des doigts. Il regarda avec horreur la cage d'air disparaître avant qu'une gerbe d'eau ne le percute avec force. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce fut le regard bleu azure le fixant avec calme tandis qu'une vague déchaîné fonçait vers lui avant de le percuter avec force…

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de les refermer quelques secondes plus tard, la rétine agressée par les rayons d'un soleil déclinant. La respiration erratique et le corps tremblant, il tenta de reprendre le pas sur son angoisse latente tout en se calmant. Avant que toute pensée logique ne commence à revenir à lui, il se rendit compte, à son plus grand agacement, qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

_Encore… Deux fois en deux jours… Je m'améliore…_

Il souffla d'exaspération en s'enfonçant plus profondément sous la couette chaude et douce qui recouvrait son corps. Il garda les yeux clos tout en tentant de reprendre doucement sa respiration quelque peu laborieuse. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front moite, son rêve, cette vision était l'une des plus perturbantes qu'il n'ait jamais vu, tellement réelle, tellement forte aussi. Il avait cru mourir deux fois, dans le corps de cet Andelu puis dans celui de Voldemort.

Il se redressa brusquement, se déclenchant un affreux mal de tête qui lui vrilla les tempes, il portant ses deux mains sur son crâne de sorte à atténuer illusoirement la douleur. Il sentit une peur panique s'insinuer en lui comme un venin dans les veines.

IL n'était pas mort.

IL était revenu.

Et mieux encore, il n'était plus seul. Même dans une simple vision, il avait put sentir la Puissance de cet Autre, une Puissance faramineuse qui dépassait de loin la sienne et celle de Dumbledore réunit. Une larme traça silencieusement son chemin sur la joue pâle du jeune homme qui garda son visage caché derrière ses mains, comme un masque, une protection contre le monde extérieur. Il se sentait anéantit et désespéré, tant de morts, tant de sacrifices pour rien. Il avait trouvé le moyen de revenir et pire encore, IL était comme eux, un Pure…

Plus Puissant que les Sorciers ordinaires…

Comment pourrait-il abolir cette menace ? Il n'avait plus la baguette du Sureau cette fois-ci…

Il serait seul, entièrement seul…

Et pire que tout, il avait échoué.

Il était revenu !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ÇA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**Et voila la première partie du troisième chapitre ^^, j'espère que ça vous a plus lol, j'ai plutôt centré sur les Pures mais ne vous en faites, nos chéris seront au centre de la prochaine partie… Je voulais aussi vous dire que Voldemort a été très… passif diront-nous parce qu'il venait de revenir d'entre les morts donc forcément… on doit être un peu… chamboulé ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Pour les anonymes, laisser-moi vos adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ^^**

**Voila c'est tout, j'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé (marche funèbre)**

**.**

**.**

**A BIENTOT J'ESPÈRE !!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*_**Cordialement Pauline**_*~*~*~°


	7. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre étonnante

_**Titre : **_Bazar à Poudlard (je sais, question originalité on a vu mieux mais bon…)

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée est glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents, cela donne un BAZAR À POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling.

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tous les Tomes, à petite dose --'

.

.

_**Bêta lectrice : **_Yukimai-chan (correction de ce chapitre fait par _**Fanny 8 **_voila ma belle, et merci beaucoup et recorrigé par la suite par Yukimai ^^)

Attention !!!! CECI EST UN SLASH.!!!!!! Attention !!!!

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLERANTS, MAMAN, PAPA QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET DU CŒUR ET D'ECOEUREMENT A VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DETRAQUEES !!!!!

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'AMES, LES YAOIEUSE ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE……..BIENVENUE !!!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merci à toutes et à tous (et oui, j'ai eut une review masculine ^^) pour vos commentaires tous plus gentils les uns que les autres, cependant, j'en ai reçut une assez… violente dirais-je, donc ma douce et tendre beta a tenue à y répondre lol, je lui cède la parole.**

**.**

**.**

**Réponse à la review d'Anonyme: **

**C'est Yukimai-chan qui parle présentement puisque Pauline préfère ne pas faire de commentaire. Je vais vous montrer une review écrit par une personne anonyme.**

**.**

_**Anonyme  
2009-11-27. Chapter 7 **_

_**Sans interet aucun, nul a chier, arréte d'écrire tu sert a rien sale lesbienne de merde, tu pollue va te cacher grosse pute t'es qu'une gamine qui fait des trucs de merde va retourne dans ton journale intime pauvre conne, t'es histoire a la con en s'en bas les couilles salope, tu fait honte aux adolescentes, j'espére que c'est assez constructif pour toi Kerba nardine mouk!!  
SHAME TU CREVE GROSSE CHIENNASSE!!**_

_**.**_

**Voici la review que Pauline a reçu. Elle a préféré ne pas la prendre en compte et je l'a comprend. Ce genre de commentaire est de la violence verbale gratuite. Et j'ai décidé d'y répondre.**

**D'abord c'est plein de fautes, si tu veux insulter quelqu'un fait le au moins correctement. Deuxièmement, pourquoi tu te décides à écrire un commentaire aussi méchant rendu au chapitre 7 si tu adore autant la fic hein ? Tu es qui toi, pour te permettre d'écrire ce genre de commentaire ? Écris-tu seulement pour commencer ? Tu connais si bien Pauline pour dire qu'elle aime les femmes ? Et puis même si ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Elle a essayé de te draguer c'est ça ? Je ne crois pas non. Tu t'es dis, bon ça ne vas pas dans ma vie aujourd'hui, je n'aime pas sa fic alors allons l'insulter ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si mon amie avait eu des problèmes dans sa vie et aurait été en dépression et se serait suicider ? Tu aurais été contente ? Ça peut arriver pour vrai ce genre de chose. Heureusement pour toi, Pauline est forte et sur toutes ses reviews, tu es la seule qui a écrit se genre de chose. Tu veux t'exprimer ? Vas-y ! Mais il y a d'autre moyen de le faire et d'autre mot pour le dire. Moi c'est les personnes comme toi qui me dégoute. Si une histoire ne te plait pas, alors ne la lis pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.**

**Voilà ce que j'avais à dire, et si cette personne à un compte et qu'elle voit ceci je ne lui dirais qu'une chose: Vient lui dire en pleine face (façon de parler), par message perso, ce que tu penses de la fic et même à moi, si il le faut, on verra si tu es aussi courageuse quand on sait qui tu es.**

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, merci, bonsoir. **

**.**

**Fanny 8,**

**Je tiens à dire que ce genre de review est totalement indésirable. On veut bien connaître l'opinion des personnes qui lisent la fic de Pauline, mais ça, ça s'appelle de l'insulte gratuite. C'est anonyme bien sûr, car la personne n'a pas eu le courage d'affirmer son opinion officiellement, et encore, sans argumentation valable. Pareille que Yukimai, pourquoi cette personne à laissé une review au chapitre 7? Et pourquoi lit elle une fiction avec un tel rating si elle a une opinion si arrêtée sur les relations entre femmes? C'est de la violence verbale gratuite que mon amie ne mérite pas, car cette personne ne l'a connait pas, et pourtant elle se permet de la juger. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

**Voila, à présent, place à la fiction.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !!!~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR À POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre étonnante.**_

.

.

.

C'était une nuit claire et paisible, le parc de la plus grande école de Grande-Bretagne était recouvert d'une douce et lumineuse couche de neige épaisse à l'aspect duveteuse. Le ciel était dégagé et tapissé de milliards d'étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux tel de sublimes joyaux disposés sur un tapis de velours noir. La lune, ronde et protectrice, illuminait de ses tendres rayons spectraux la mélancolique beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à son regard bienveillant. Tout n'était que paix et harmonie dans ce silence paisible qu'offrait la nuit dans sa plus tentatrice noirceur, cependant, un homme observait d'un œil absent la fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait la surface du lac, sans sembler s'apercevoir de la beauté qu'offrait le parc enneigé.

Albus Dumbledore était soucieux et dépassé par les récents événements qui c'étaient produits dans son école. Ce qu'il avait pris comme une gentille farce inoffensive avait virée en cauchemar en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire Quidditch.

Il se détourna de sa méditative contemplation pour s'assoir sans grâce sur le fauteuil accueillant et moelleux de son bureau. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se caler confortablement tout en invoquant une tasse de thé au citron qu'il agrémenta de quelques sucre afin de mieux faire passer le breuvage tant apprécié. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de finalement renoncer. Il n'avait pas soif. Non, il voulait juste s'occuper les mains, et l'esprit, afin de s'empêcher de penser plus en avant sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Les mêmes mots retentissaient sans cesse avec la force d'un hurlement déchirant, une plainte d'agonie dans son esprit tourmenté. Une simple phrase qui l'avait littéralement achevé…

_IL est revenu…_

Comment était-ce possible ? IL était mort bon sang ! Mort et son corps avait été brûlé par le feu du démon, un ancien sortilège de Magie Noir qu'il avait lui-même lancé sur la dépouille de celui qui fut l'homme le plus craint de toute une génération. Comment un tel prodige avait-il pu s'opérer ? Ils avaient pourtant détruit tout les Horcruxes, aucune chance qu'il ne puisse revenir grâce à eux, de plus la pierre philosophale avait été détruite il y avait plus de sept ans. Qu'avait-il échoué ? Qu'avait-il manqué ?

Un second soupir lui échappa tandis que son regard se porta sur une de ses machines si précieuses qui ronronnait doucement, faisant vibrer la table sur laquelle elle reposait paisiblement. Il l'observa sans vraiment la voir, produisant des bruits apaisants et des veloutes de fumée qui se dissolvaient lentement dans les airs tout en adoptant des formes étranges et imprécises. Une veloute de fumée, plus sombre et plus longue que les autres, s'éleva langoureusement dans l'air, captant son attention de façon distraite, elle se mouvait lentement tout en s'élevant avant de se dissocier en deux parties totalement égales. Ondulant paresseusement, indépendamment l'une de l'autre, elles se rattachèrent brusquement en une seule et unique veloute de fumée qui se dissipa lentement…

Une seule et unique…

Dissocié…

Indépendante…

_Lié_…

.. « Oh doux Merlin, non ! Tout mais pas ça… »

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser doucement tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle observa ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle avant que sa mémoire ne refasse surface, agilement caché par le sommeil encore présent dans son esprit. Elle s'étira lentement, savourant silencieusement les dernières traces du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, celui de sa toute première nuit avec une femme, quand un reniflement suivit d'un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre dans la calme et entièrement silencieuse infirmerie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Silencieuse, elle repoussa doucement les chaudes couvertures qui recouvrait douillettement son corps avant de sortir du lit dans lequel elle se reposait en attendant le réveil de son ami qui avait été amené ici quelques heures auparavant. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres en se rappelant les regards scandalisés et les hurlements outrés qu'avaient produits ses deux Professeurs quand Madame Pomfresh les avait virée de son infirmerie sous le motif du repos intégral et non troublé de son patient. Elle avait rarement vu le Professeur Snape et le Professeur Malfoy autant en colère, elle faillit éclater de rire à se souvenir quand une plainte retentit de nouveau.

Retenant son souffle inconsciemment, elle tendit de longs doigts fins vers les tentures légères qui entouraient le lit du malade et d'où s'échappait périodiquement des sanglots et des reniflements. Délicatement, elle fit glisser ses doigts entre les deux pans de voile qui pendaient lâchement et qui cachaient à son regard la literie dans laquel Harry Potter devait normalement dormir pour encore plusieurs heures. Elle repoussa les tentures et resta figé par la vision qui s'offrait à son regard écarquillé par la surprise.

_Vulnérable._

C'est le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit tandis qu'elle observait le visage ravagé par les larmes de son meilleur ami, des perles de nacre s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues rougies alors que ses yeux, d'habitude si vivants et lumineux, semblaient ternes et éteints. Il se tenait assis, le corps encore couvert de couverture et les mains crispées sur les draps froissés. Il paraissait tellement fragile dans son pyjama trop grand pour lui qu'elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de pénétrer dans l'espace caché par les voilages.

Elle s'approcha de lui en douceur et le prit dans ses bras afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine. Seul les bruits de sa respiration entrecoupée raisonnèrent dans ce silence apaisant. Protégé et caché, Harry Potter laissa les larmes de rage et de désespoir couler librement, sans honte ni peur. Se raccrochant fermement aux bras fins qui l'entouraient, il cacha son visage dans le cou aux senteurs sucrées qui se trouvait près de lui et il pleura, longuement, douloureusement, rageusement, désespérément.

Il pleura les morts, il pleura sa victoire qui n'en était plus une, il pleura l'avenir, il pleura sa vie…

Durant plusieurs minutes, le Héros du Monde Sorcier se laissa aller à une preuve de faiblesse qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé depuis longtemps. La dernière fois que des larmes pareilles avaient coulées sur son visage, c'était à la fin de son combat contre Voldemort, juste après que sa baguette eut infligé la mort à un autre être humain, juste après que les cris de joie ne raisonnent dans la grande salle, juste après que tout le monde l'eurent félicité et serré dans leurs bras, il avait pleuré comme jamais avant il n'avait pleuré. De soulagement, de joie, d'allégresse, d'euphorie et de tellement d'autres choses qui lui paraissaient dorénavant si dérisoire. Ce temps lui paraissait soudainement lointain à présent, comme un rêve incertain dont les souvenirs s'éloignaient inéluctablement dès le lever du jour. Il semblerait que le destin ait décidé que sa vie ne serait qu'une succession de douleur et de mort, un chemin tracé dans le sang et la peur. La Guerre venait à peine de s'achever, tant de personnes avaient perdus la vie, du héros combattant sous la lumière des projecteurs, à celui qui était mort dans une ruelle sombre uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas comme il devrait l'être. Ils avaient tout fait pour rien. Des millions de vies éteintes pour rien. Finalement, ils avaient échoués, il avait échoué…

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent tandis qu'une voix douce et vacillante s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête, provoquant une nouvelle crise de larme qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser :

.. « Harry… Harry… Chut, c'est moi… Hermione… Chut, ça va aller Harry, respire doucement, ce n'est rien… Chut… Harry… »

Il entendait la détresse dans sa voix, il ressentait la peur et la peine dans ses gestes tremblant, il voyait la douleur qu'il provoquait et ce fut surement cela qui le décida à refouler ses larmes, à se montrer fort, encore une fois. Il endossa le masque du parfait Héros sans peur qu'il avait du porter durant tellement de temps, prenant de profondes respiration, il se redressa et détourna la tête afin de cacher son visage et de se donner un peu de contenance avant de faire face à sa meilleure amie. Il respira calmement tout en faisant le vide dans son esprit et en ayant une seule pensée en tête, celle de rester fort pour tout ceux qui avaient foi en lui. Il serra les points et crispa ses mains. Qui pourrait vaincre de nouveau Voldemort si ce n'était lui ? Qui en aurait le courage si ce n'était lui ? Personne. Ils étaient liés, indissociables, qui pensait : Harry Potter, pensait indubitablement Voldemort. Leurs noms n'allaient pas l'un sans l'autre, c'était ainsi et ça le serrait toujours, invariablement.

_Où que tu sois Tom… Je te jure que je n'aurais de cesse que de t'envoyer en Enfer, même si je dois en mourir…_

Une vague de quelque chose de chaud et de doux s'infiltra dans ses veines, une impression diffuse qui l'avait habité tellement d'années et qui avait disparut après la mort du Mage Noir, une force qu'il pensait avoir perdu après son combat : la détermination, le courage, la rage de vivre et celle de vaincre. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son amie qui était resté silencieuse, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre, et quand il croisa ses grands yeux noisettes, il se fit la promesse qu'il serait fort, fort pour tout ceux qu'il aimait, fort pour l'avenir, fort pour tuer…

_Où que tu sois Tom… Je te trouverai…_

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

Severus était confortablement installé sur le canapé qui ornait le salon des appartements qui leurs avaient été attribués de force tout en observant de façon insistante la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée qui ondulaient paresseusement. Celle-ci, exaspérée par le regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, se tourna vers le sombre Professeur tout en déclarant d'une voix froide et impatiente; cela faisait tout de même une bonne vingtaine de minutes que ce petit manège durait et cela la mettait doucement mais surement sur les nerfs :

.. « Severus, faites-moi dont part de ce qui vous agace au lieu de me fixer de la sorte ! »

Le Serpentard resta silencieux, nullement intimidé par les regards froids et assassins de sa collègue de travail. Néanmoins, en voyant ses poings se crisper, il se pencha quelque peu en avant tout en déclarant d'une voix suave :

.. « Je me demandais juste comment cela se faisait-il que vous ailliez laissé votre compagne au chevet de Potter juste après votre Union. »

Il haussa un fin sourcil noir au rougissement subit de la Directrice des Rouge et Or qui détourna le regard précipitamment. Lui-même avait eut un mal de chien à se détourner du corps fragile et fin du Gryffondor, il s'était sentit mal et honteux de quitter son jeune compagnon alors que celui-ci était dans un état proche du coma magique, mais il avait beau crier, menacer et injurier l'Infirmière, celle si était resté inflexible, il avait besoin de repos, seul. Pourtant, il avait autorisé Miss Granger à rester près de SON compagnon, sans doute après avoir perçu le regard paniqué du Professeur MacGonagall qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œils anxieux à la jeune Rouge et Or qui n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour le corps faible étendu entre des draps trop blanc. Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'Ecossaise déclara d'une voix vacillante :

.. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler Severus ! Et en ce qui concerne Miss Granger, il me semble qu'elle est majeure et libre de faire ce que bon lui semble ! »

.. « Vraiment ? »

.. « Vraiment ! »

Severus observa plus avant le visage toujours rougie de Minerva tandis qu'elle baissait la tête vers ses mains qu'elle tordait d'anxiété. Sa posture était fragile, comme si elle avait peur ou qu'elle était indécise, elle avait le regard fuyant, celui des gens qui cache quelque chose et qui ne veulent pas que leurs doutes et leurs angoisses ne transparaissent dans le miroir de leurs yeux tourmentés, elle était indécise, perdue, vulnérable. Il reprit, un doute insidieux s'insinuant dans son esprit, d'une voix profondément étonnée :

.. « Vous regrettez n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous l'avez laissé partir alors que vous devriez pourtant rester aussi proche que possible de votre compagne. »

Minerva se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux lançant des éclairs tandis qu'une rage sans nom s'empara de son être. Comment pouvait-il prendre un ton aussi choqué après la seule chose de sensé qu'elle avait pu faire ? Comment pouvait-il paraitre aussi incrédule qu'elle ait laissé partir la jeune fille ? Elle avait abusé d'une enfant, une jeune fille tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, une jeune fille qui avait du respect et de la confiance pour une femme qui avait honteusement profité de son corps. Elle l'avait abusée et même si elle semblait consentante, cela ne devait plus jamais se produire, plus jamais :

.. « CE N'EST PAS MA COMPAGNE SEVERUS SNAPE ! CE N'EST QU'UNE ÉLÈVE SANS IMPORTANCE COMPRIS !!! »

C'était faux, elle-même pouvait entendre dans sa voix que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, mais affirmer la vérité la ferait sans aucun doute sombrer sans rédemption possible. Elle avait couché avec une de ses élèves, même sous couvert de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de cautionner se genre d'acte immonde. Son cœur se crispa quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle dénaturait l'instant passé entre les bras de la jeune fille. Durant quelques minutes, elle avait connue la passion, l'extase et la joie, mais comme tout péché, cela était trop bon pour ne pas être une tentation infâme. Elle avait aimé, oh oui, elle avait aimé chaque minute, chaque seconde où elle avait touchée, caressée, embrassée cette peau si douce et si fine aux senteurs fruitées. Elle avait aimé ses regards, ses mots, ses gestes, ses soupirs et ses cris de plaisir. Elle lui avait fait l'amour, elle avait joui, et durant quelques secondes, elle avait même aimé ce corps, cette personne, Hermione, mais c'était contre nature, c'était une enfant, elle était vieille, elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien. Elle ancra son regard dans celui sombre et envoutant de son collègue qui observait fixement un point derrière elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion dans ses orbes d'obsidiennes. La peur au ventre, elle se tourna pour tomber dans de grands yeux noisettes qui la fixaient, un lueur de douleur et de trahison au fond de ses yeux rougis et brillants.

_Merlin… Pardonnez-moi…_

Que pouvait-elle dire, il était si facile de prononcer toutes ces paroles odieuses devant une tierce personne, mais devant _elle_, elle qui avait sans doute tout entendu, elle qui l'observait avec colère à présent, elle dont le corps était crispé et tendu, elle qui était son tout. Elle le savait pertinemment, elle le sentait partout dans son être, dans son esprit, dans sa magie._ Elle_ était son univers même si elle la refusait, quoi qu'elle face, quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans elle, mais cela la rassurait de dire toute ses choses affreuses, comme si ça ne la touchait pas le moins du monde, comme si elle était simple spectatrice de cette pièce de théâtre absurde dont ils étaient les personnages involontaires. Sa gorge se bloqua tout comme son souffle quand elle vit une larme, une seule et unique larme couler sur la joue à la peau fine et pale. Une larme de détresse et de douleur, une larme de trahison et de colère, une larme d'amour tout simplement.

Le silence, seulement brisé par le crépitement des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, était assourdissant, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour le briser, la jeune fille avait déjà déclaré d'une voix ferme et tremblante :

.. « L'élève sans importance tient à vous signaler qu'Harry vient de se réveiller… »

Elle lança un petit sourire amusée à Severus qui c'était redressé vivement à cette déclaration avant de partir chercher son compagnon qui était allé se reposer dans leur chambre. Restées seules, le silence s'installa de nouveau, plus froid et plus destructeur qu'un ouragan. Minerva ancra son regard dans celui, inflexible de la jeune fille. Sa voix qu'elle pensait froide et ferme, déterminée, n'était qu'un souffle vacillant se perdant dans le silence oppressant qui régnait en ces lieux :

.. « Miss Granger, je… »

La jeune fille leva fermement une main et détourna quelque peu la tête, l'intimant explicitement au silence. Elle l'observa déglutir difficilement avant de se détourner, sans un regard en arrière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Elle ne bougea pas, la main fermement crispée autour du panneau de bois, elle baissa la tête et la détourna quelque peu afin que sa voix, pas plus haute qu'un doux murmure, atteigne sa destinataire :

.. « Non Professeur, je crois que c'est suffisamment clair à présent. Très clair même… »

La porte se referma doucement, laissant le Professeur Macgonagall seule et profondément triste, elle l'avait blessée c'était indéniable, elle était sure à présent que la jeune fille ne chercherait plus sa compagnie, elle l'avait définitivement rejetée, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Alors pourquoi ce sentait-elle aussi triste, aussi bouleversée et aussi seule ? Elle avait réussit, elle devrait en être joyeuse, soulagée mais non, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que la culpabilité et le manque. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dans son dos, elle se tourna et tomba sur le visage impassible de Lucius Malfoy suivit de près par Severus Snape. Elle détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble quand la voix froide et moqueuse retentit comme un glaive transperçant un rocher, un rocher de marbre qu'elle avait construit autour de son cœur :

.. « Je vous connaissait un tempérament de feux Minerva, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous étiez lâche. Je dois avouer que pour une Gryffondor, vous me décevez énormément. Sur ce, je vais rejoindre mon _compagnon_ que j'assume parfaitement soit dit en passant. »

Minerva observa le Serpentard blond quitter le salon, la démarche fière et altière, laissant derrière lui un silence douloureux. La Gryffondor se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté précédemment, les yeux dans le vide, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le Directeur des Serpent s'assoir élégamment sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Elle eut un sourire cynique avant de demander d'un ton plein de fiel :

.. « Qu'il y a-t-il Severus, vous aussi vous voulez me faire la morale ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis qui l'observait de manière indifférente. Si elle n'avait pas été son professeur jadis, elle aurait surement baissé la tête devant se regard déçu qu'il dardait sur elle, mais elle était une Gryffondor pure et dure, alors elle garda la tête fièrement droite tout en affrontant ces yeux de glace qui l'observaient implacablement. Un combat visuel débuta, vert d'eau contre noir profond, l'un dur, l'autre neutre. Cela aurait pu durer des heures quand soudain, la voix froide du Vert et Argent perça le silence :

.. « Miss Granger est une jeune fille, ça me coûte de le dire, mais c'est une jeune fille charmante et douée d'une intelligence spectaculaire… Je ne comprends vraiment pas que vous la rejetiez de la sorte. »

L'Ecossaise écarquilla démesurément les yeux, d'une part car le discours entretenu ne cadrait absolument pas avec le personnage et d'autre part car Severus Snape essayait de… l'aider ? Elle se reprit pourtant tout en déclarant, sur le ton de l'évidence et comme si cela justifiait ses actes :

.. « Severus enfin, c'est mon élève ! »

Le Maitre des potions eut un geste agacé de la main, réfutant son excuse tout en arborant un rictus impatient. Il se pencha vers elle, vrillant ses yeux aux siens en murmurant d'une voix de velours :

.. « En effet, tout comme Potter est le mien, cela n'empêche nullement le fait que, quoique nous en pensions, ils sont nos compagnons de vie… même si je trouve cela particulièrement mièvre, niais et indigne de la Maison que je représente fièrement, je ne conçois pas ma vie sans… Potter. »

La Rouge et Or observa, fascinée et étonnée, les taches rougeâtres qui apparurent sur les joues du célèbre Professeur des Potions, froid et implacable. Ce dernier détourna quelque peu la tête tout en toussant, comme pour masquer sa gêne. Si un Serpentard, connu pour être sans cœur et sans scrupule, osait avouer ses sentiments à lui-même mais aussi à une tierce personne, comment elle, qui était dans la maison du courage et de la bravoure, pouvait-elle les dénigrer et les refuser ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle était devenue lâche, elle avait peur. Un regain de courage envahit soudainement ses veines, elle se voyait courir et embrasser à pleine bouche la jeune fille pour se faire pardonner ses paroles cruelles, douce chimère d'un monde utopique qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se laissa pourtant emporter par cette vision emplie d'amour et de tendresse, s'octroyant le droit de rêver un peu, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ou deux. Cependant, cette tendre pensée se brisa brutalement tandis qu'un soupir de ses lèvre tremblante alors qu'elle se rappelait le pourquoi des ses paroles dure. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les yeux ténébreux de son interlocuteur qui avait observé une myriade d'émotions traverser le visage de sa collègue ; honte, peine, détermination et tant d'autres encore qui n'avaient pourtant pas lieu d'être dans cette situation si simpliste. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle allait de se pas rejoindre sa bien aimée quand elle déclara d'une voix incertaine et peu sure :

.. « J'ai une quarantaine d'années de plus qu'elle, c'est littéralement de la pédophilie ! »

Sur le moment, il resta là, bêtement, à l'observer, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Après tout, oui, vu ainsi, il était vrai qu'elle avait effectivement une quarantaine d'années de plus que la jeune fille, mais uniquement au niveau de leur vécu. Seulement, à présent, ce principe et cette constatation ne valait rien, c'était tout simplement un blocage psychologique. Après tout, Minerva avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan, quand elle était encore jeune et de toute beauté :

.. « Bien sûr ! Si tenter de vous prouver que deux personnes de vingt ans d'écart qui couchent ensemble se rapproche de près ou de loin à de la pédophilie, cela va sans dire. »

Il lui adressa un sourire ironique auquel elle ne répondit que par un faible et désespéré :

.. « Severus… »

Cela en était assez, il fallait maintenant la convaincre, d'ailleurs, il s'interrogerait plus tard sur le pourquoi de ce qu'il faisait présentement, il était Serpentard et le voilà en train de prodiguer de l'aide à une Gryffondor bornée, surement le caractère d'Harry déteignait-il sur lui :

.. « Non Minerva. Vous cherchez simplement des excuses car vous avez peur ! Vous avez peur de ce que vous ressentez. Cela vous effraie n'est-ce pas ? Cette attirance passionnée que vous ressentez pour une jeune fille que vous n'avez jamais regardée autrement que comme l'élève modèle qui faisait votre fierté. Cela vous effraie de ressentir du désir, de l'envie, de la tendresse pour elle. Vous êtes lâche ! Et qui plus est, la barrière de l'âge ne peut être prise en compte dans notre cas. à croire que la compassion est contagieuse avec vous, les Gryffondor, mais, Minerva, pour une fois dans votre vie, laissez-vous aller sans réfléchir aux conséquences, laissez-vous porter par votre instinct et seulement par lui… Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une seconde chance dans la vie et, en ce qui me concerne, je compte bien en profiter au maximum temps que cela durera et je vous conseil dans faire de même. À présent, je vais rejoindre mes compagnons et je vous enjoins à faire de même pour faire des excuses à une jeune fille qui n'a commis que le crime de vous aimer… Bien sûr, il va sans dire que je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! »

Il se leva souplement, sans un regard pour sa collègue dont il sentait le regard franchement incrédule. Il lissa sa robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui désormais qu'il avait enfilé quelques heures auparavant, le blanc de sa précédente tenue lui provoquant d'étranges plaques d'urticaire. Parfaitement calme, il se dirigea d'une démarche souple et assurée vers la porte dissimulée par un tableau qui fermait leurs appartements. Mieux valait quitter les lieux avant une effusion de larmes et de remerciements si typique des Griffons, même s'il semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'humanité qu'il pensait n'avoir qu'envers Lucius, il n'était toujours pas adepte des marques de compassion à son égard. Il n'était pas un stupide Poufsouffle mièvre et féru d'étreintes joyeuses et larmoyantes au sujet de sa si belle complaisance envers les autres. Il ouvrit le panneau de bois épais d'un geste fluide avant de se diriger vers la sortie, impatient à présent de se retrouver en présence du jeune stupide et imbécile garçon qui était son compagnon. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il avait avoué à sa collègue de travail à se sujet. En effet, il n'était pas vraiment contrarié de se savoir lié à un jeune homme dont le corps lui était si tentant, mais jamais il n'irait le dire à Potter bien entendu. Après tout, il restait un pur Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un murmure parvint à ses oreilles :

.. « Severus ? »

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner, dans l'attente d'une seconde parole qui lui prouverait bien que ce n'était pas une erreur de son imagination. C'était une étrange sensation que celle d'entendre quelque chose comme si elle été dite au creux même de son oreille, surement ses gènes Vampiriques qui ressortaient. Il entendit parfaitement un bruit de froissement de tissus qui lui indiqua que Minerva venait de se lever et venait près de lui. Il se crispa, soudainement mal à l'aise à la possible réaction que pouvait avoir la Directrice des Rouges et Or. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'Écossaise s'arrêter et murmurer d'une voix pleine de reconnaissance et de douceur :

.. « Merci… »

Il ne put empêcher un fin sourire glisser sur ses lèvres. C'était si étrange et exaltant comme sensation, celle d'avoir accomplit quelque chose de bien, d'avoir aidé quelqu'un sous les feux des projecteurs et non plus comme une sorte de héros de l'ombre. Il sentit une pointe de fierté s'insinuer dans ses veines à cette constatation qu'il n'avouerait bien entendu jamais. Il se retourna, le visage de nouveau neutre et fermé avant de déclarer d'une voix froide vers le visage si reconnaissant qui lui faisait face, hors de question qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que ce simple mot avait provoqué au cœur de son esprit et de son âme :

.. « Minerva je vous en pris ! J'ai déjà suffisamment honte de moi de mettre conduit en parfait Poufsouffle dégoulinant d'amour, ne me faites pas non plus l'offense de me remercier. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir joyeux ou vexé face au petit rire que provoqua sa tirade sur son interlocutrice. Décidant qu'il s'était assez torturé les méninges pour un autre que lui-même aujourd'hui, il haussa simplement les épaules et se détourna tout en franchissant la porte malgré la voix qui déclara avec douceur :

.. « Vous êtes plus Gryffondor qu'il n'y parait, Severus. »

Sans s'arrêter, il haussa le ton pour que sa voix soit tout de même perceptible, malgré le fait qu'il avait quitté la pièce et qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir :

.. « Ne m'insultez pas, s'il vous plait !! »

Il ne put réprimer un sourire face au gloussement qu'il entendit. Cette simple phrase l'aurait hérissée quand il était plus jeune, mais les faits étaient là, il aurait du être répartit à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau en avait décidé ainsi, arguant qu'il avait du courage et une volonté sans faille. Cependant, en voyant tous les visages joyeux et immatures de ceux qui peuplaient cette maison, il avait presque supplié le maudit bout de tissus de le placer à Serpentard. Ce dernier avait hésité, mais en voyant l'obscurité qui régnait dans son esprit et dans son cœur, il avait capitulé, avant de crier haut et fort le « Serpentard » tant attendu. Il se rappelait tout de même les dernières paroles qui avaient raisonnées dans sa tête :

.. « Ainsi soit-il, mais tu viens de choisir un chemin bien sombre mon jeune ami. »

C'était bien vrai mais l'homme régit sa vie par ses choix, et il avait choisis, certes c'était un mauvais choix, mais c'était un choix quand même, le sien, à lui seul. Il disparut dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas faiblissant avant de disparaître totalement, laissant Minerva dans un silence réconfortant et paisible. Elle souffla avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil, les pensées plus joyeuses et sereines que précédemment. Elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur les flammes qui avaient repris leurs envoûtantes danses hypnotiques dans l'âtre de la cheminée, flamboyante et légère, leurs tendres mouvements rougeoyants se reflétant dans les yeux de leur muette spectatrice. Un sourire pris place sur son visage alors que son cerveau enregistrait les paroles prononcées par Severus Snape en personne, le bâtard des cachots, la chauve-souris graisseuse et tant d'autres surnoms que sa froideur et sa haine lui avait apportés. Quelle étrange idée que celle-ci, l'homme qui lui avait explicitement dit de foncer tête baissée était un homme qui chérissait plus que tout la raison et la logique. L'amour était vraiment bénéfique en fin de compte. Il semblait si sincère, si passionné de la convaincre, de la persuader du bien fondé de ses mots qu'il avait percé son cœur jusqu'à toucher son âme. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se comporter comme un couple tout à fait normal avec la jeune fille, mais elle le voulait… Oui, elle voulait essayer. Comme lui avait dit Severus, il est vrai qu'elle-même ne voyait pas sa vie sans Hermione Granger, elle la voulait, son cœur, son corps, son esprit, son âme et même sa magie la réclamait, hurlait, ordonnait sa présence auprès d'elle. Une bûche se brisa, envoyant sur le sol des morceaux de braises crépitantes, comme pour lui donner le signal qu'il était temps à présent. Elle se releva, souffla profondément pour se donner du courage, avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'elle referma silencieusement derrière elle avant de se diriger d'un pas relativement rapide vers l'infirmerie.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

Hermione Granger courait dans les couloirs sombres et glacials du château qu'elle avait habité depuis ses onze ans. Sans se soucier des remontrances venants des divers tableaux qu'elle rencontrait durant sa route, elle restait indéniablement sourde à tout ce qui n'était pas cette phrase, cette maudite phrase qui était la cause des larmes roulants sur ses joues, la causes de cette douleur infâme et terrible au cœur, cette phrase ignoble qui était en train de la détruire, aspirant, tel un Détraqueur, toute joie et tout souvenir heureux de son esprit :

_Ce n'est pas ma compagne… Ce n'est qu' une élève sans importance…_

Un sanglot éclata dans sa poitrine tandis que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble, elle avait si mal, tellement mal qu'elle avait envie de hurler toute sa rage, tout son désespoir, toute cette haine qui gonflait dans son cœur. Elle qui désirait si ardemment connaître les affres de l'amour, elle avait oublié que l'amour allait souvent de paire avec la haine et la douleur. Toute à sa peine, elle ne vit pas la grande statue qui se dressait en face d'elle et dont les bords larges s'étendaient sur une bonne partie du couloir. Elle continua donc sa course avant de se prendre les pieds sur le marbre froid, elle se sentit soulever et n'eut que le réflexe de fermer les yeux en attendant le choc brutal de la rencontre et de son corps et du sol.

Choc qui ne vint jamais.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver justement à quelques centimètres du marbre froid du couloir, doucement, sans paniquer, elle tenta de se redresser lentement, se fiant aux battements incessants qui raisonnaient à ses oreilles. C'était tellement étrange, elle volait, elle sentait la force qu'elle devait maintenir, elle sentait les mouvements de ses ailes battant l'air jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, c'était comme bouger un bras, une sorte de réflexe uniquement commandé par l'envie. Avec un sourire humide, elle s'éleva doucement dans l'air, observant, presque fascinée, les milliards de pellicules d'or qui l'entouraient et qui tombaient sur le sol, de la poussière de lumière, brillant de mille feux comme le soleil au zénith. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud engourdir son cœur, elle se sentait si libre et si légère qu'elle eut un petit rire avant de foncer comme une flèche vers les escaliers qui s'étendaient devant elle. Elle volait avec rapidité, évitant les murs et zigzaguant entre les escaliers qui se mouvaient paresseusement autours d'elle.

C'était merveilleux.

Un éclat de rire lui échappa tandis qu'elle se retournait sur le dos, ses ailes s'accommodant avec cette nouvelle position pour maintenir son équilibre, elle vit avec étonnement un large sillon d'or la suivre à la manière d'une étoile filante, comme si des étoiles l'accompagnaient dans sa ballade, brillants pour elle avant de s'éteindre, très vite remplacées par d'autres. Un chemin de feux qu'elle traçait de ses ailes d'apparence si frêles et si fragiles. Elle se sentait bien, enfin en paix avec elle-même, enfin elle était elle-même tout simplement. Une envie de rire la prit soudainement, une envie de crier sa joie si contradictoire avec ses précédents sentiments mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant de bonheur si bienvenu. C'est alors qu'elle le réalisa pleinement.

Elle était une Fée.

_Une Fée_.

Elle continua sa course folle, allant de plus en plus vite, frôlant les rambardes des escaliers, le sol et les murs, s'attirant les cris outrés des tableaux qui ne voyaient que passer une pellicule d'or. Elle étendit ses bras en fermant les yeux, savourant cette instant de liberté, laissant l'air s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant de douce parole de sa langue étrangère à ses oreilles, elle apprécia sa fluidité qui touchait et qui portait son corps, elle la respira à grandes bouffées comme un met exquis, un doux nectar qui emplissait ses poumons, lui donnant la sensation de revivre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie dont elle distinguait la haute porte de bois.

Elle ralentit considérablement l'allure avant d'ouvrir la porte, toujours en suspension dans l'air afin de montrer à son ami toute l'étendue de nouveaux ses pouvoirs. Elle était tellement euphorique qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que des plaintes de peur s'élevaient du lit qui était caché à son regard. Ce n'est que quand un cri déchirant parvint à ses oreilles qu'elle vola au-dessus des tentures pour rejoindre le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur qui reposait en travers du lit et dont les couvertures avaient été jetées à même le sol.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé en sentant une odeur salée et un vent glacial parcourir son corps. En réalité non, il ne possédait pas de corps, il ne le sentait et ne le voyait pas. Sous lui s'étendait une mer calme et sombre à perte de vue qui luisait paisiblement sous les rayons de la lune. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que l'Océan et le chant des vagues et des remous de l'eau. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il y était parvenu. Il avait presque perdu la notion de son propre corps, comme une âme errante sans but ni destination. Il voyait pourtant, surement à travers des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience de posséder. Un bruit assourdissant parvint à ses oreilles tandis que son regard tomba sur une sorte de trouble dans la mer. Deux grosses vagues se formèrent avant qu'une explosion d'eau ne jaillisse au cœur même d'un tourbillon de petite taille. Il observa se phénomène durant quelques secondes avant que son regard ne capte une lumière bleutée au fond de l'eau qui semblait se rapprocher à grande vitesse de la surface. Il retint inconsciemment sa respiration alors qu'une forme surgissait brusquement de l'eau. Il aurait crié s'il avait possédé une bouche mais avant même qu'une pensée ne traverse son esprit, il fut ébloui par une lumière qui l'aveugla. Ne possédant pas de paupière, il observa la chose dégoulinante d'eau qui venait de surgir de nulle pars de l'Océan alors que la lueur faiblissait graduellement. C'était un homme, un homme nu avec de longs cheveux blancs qui collaient à son torse et à son dos d'où surgissait des grandes et imposantes ailes enflammées bleu électrique, il portait tout contre lui un autre corps inconscient à la longue chevelure noire. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, la silhouette se raidit avant de se tourner vers lui dans un geste lent. Il plongea dans un regard d'un bleu hypnotisant et dangereux qui le captiva bien malgré lui. Il resta figé par les flammes de détermination qu'il voyait luire au cœur de ses pupilles qui fixaient les siennes avec passion. Une sueur glacée parcourut son corps quand il se rendit compte que cet être le voyait. Il essayait de partir mais il était comme prisonnier d'une réalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Cédant doucement mais surement à la panique, il releva son regard dans le bleu irréel de l'autre, tandis que ce dernier murmurait d'une voix sensuelle qui le fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur tourmenté :

.. « Harry Potter… Bientôt nous nous retrouverons face à face… Je m'en languis déjà… »

Il passa doucement et sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvre tout en fixant son regard dans les orbes verts émeraude qui l'observaient, démesurément écarquillés. Harry se sentit rougir alors qu'une chaleur traitresse s'insinuait entre ses jambes qu'il n'avait pourtant pas. L'autre reprit d'une voix charmeuse et avec un érotisme saisissant :

.. « Tu es à moi Potter. »

Une gerbe d'eau fusa de la mer pour l'enrouler de ses insidieuses tentacules. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer, ce fut deux grands yeux en amande d'un bleu azure qui l'observaient avec désir…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

On le secouait brutalement pour l'aider à s'échapper des eaux tourmentées qui emplissaient ses poumons, il se noyait, il pouvait presque sentir l'eau salée couler dans son organisme, emplir son système respiratoire et couler dans ses veines. Il savait qu'il criait, il savait qu'il se débattait contre cette main douce qui ne lui était pas étrangère mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lutter contre les eaux qui l'entrainaient vers le fond. Une brûlure claqua sur sa joue avant qu'il n'ouvre brusquement de grands yeux apeurés. Une vague d'énergie s'échappa de son corps tandis qu'il voyait, de manière trouble et floue, une forme lumineuse et étincelante être envoyé brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce, amenant avec elle les tentures qui cachaient son lit au reste du monde. Un cri puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre malgré les halètements précipités qu'il poussait en tentant de retrouver une respiration plus calme et maitrisée. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et à sa poitrine pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, il attendit quelque seconde pour que sa vue s'adapte à voir de nouveau convenablement et il vit une forme allongée de tout son long sur le sol, le corps enchevêtré parmi les rideaux blancs, seules deux grandes ailes fluides, transparentes et lumineuses dépassaient de plus d'un mètre des draps qui cachaient à son regard le visage de son propriétaire. Il se redressa difficilement quand il remarqua une touffe de cheveux brun ondulé :

.. « Hermione ! »

Il se leva, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les couvertures qu'il avait du rejeter durant son sommeil avant de se précipiter sur la forme allongée avec grâce et élégance. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle avant de glisser une main tremblante sur la nuque de son amie. Il écarquilla démesurément les yeux quand il sentit sous ses doigts une matière visqueuse et humide qui coulait le long de son poignet jusqu'à son avant bras avant de goutter lentement sur le sol tout en produisant un bruit régulier et écœurant de part ce qu'il représentait. Il sentit la terreur et la panique circuler dans ses veines quand son regard capta le léger battement d'ailes de son amie, ailes qui commençaient doucement à perdre de leur éclat, tournant légèrement au gris cendre. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que le visage de son amie était d'une pâleur effrayante. Mais où était Madame Pomfresh quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Il respira un bon coup, tentant de se reprendre avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser sa magie circuler dans tout son corps. Il tenta de contrôler cette force qui grondait en lui tout en la dirigeant vers ses mains tremblantes qui étaient posées à l'endroit même où le crâne de son amie était fracturé. Il se concentra, priant Merlin que cela marche. Si son amie venait à mourir par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait une douce chaleur engourdir ses doigts et picoter agréablement son épiderme. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une vision enchanteresse. Une lumière blanche très pure éclairait l'arrière de la tête de son amie, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle-même luisait doucement de l'intérieur, rendant sa peau de pêche d'une couleur nacré et faisant ressortir magnifiquement le rose de ses lèvres.

C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la première fois mais à présent il s'en rendait compte. Sa magie jouait avec celle de la jeune fille étendue au sol, il les sentait toutes deux, se frôler, s'enrouler, se pourchasser dans se corps fin. C'était agréable bien qu'un peu fatiguant. Il sentit sa propre magie pousser celle de son amie vers la plaie ouverte qui saignait abondamment, il sentait sa magie se mêler à l'autre pour refermer doucement la plaie, poussant et forçant les cellules régénératrices du corps à accélérer ce processus qui devait habituellement mettre plusieurs jours, il la sentait se dissocier en plusieurs parties qui pénétrèrent dans le cytoplasme et dans le noyau des cellules. Si étrange, presque dérangeant, il faisait corps avec chaque fibre qui les composaient. Quand il se fut assuré que la Rouge et Or était totalement hors de danger et parfaitement guérie, il sortit de son corps, non sans lui avoir envoyé une petite onde électrique qui la réveilla en sursaut.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible tout en prenant garde à ne pas toucher les ailes fines qui s'étaient remises en mouvement. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il la sentit répondre à son étreinte, désorientée et légèrement tremblante, il ne cessa de lui dépiter des flots d'excuses et de suppliques sur une voix vacillante. Il avait eut si peur, il était si soulagé et tant d'autres émotions qu'il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

.. « Harry… Ça va, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

.. « Je suis tellement désolé Hermione… Je suis désolé pardonne moi… »

La jeune fille cacha son visage dans le cou de son ami qui ne cessait pas ses excuses dont elle n'avait que faire. Après quelques minutes à tenter de le réconforter, ce n'était quand même pas elle qui l'avait fait pleurer de la sorte, elle pausa ses mains sur les épaules dures et nerveuses de son ami afin qu'il lui fasse enfin face. Avec douceur, elle effaça les traces de larmes qui s'étaient dessinées sur les joues rougies de son ami. Toujours en douceur, elle le releva et l'installa sur le lit en évitant de regarder la petite mare de sang qui s'étendait sur le sol et qui coulait lentement le long de son dos, tachant sans vergogne les habits blancs que l'infirmière lui avait donné, lui apprêtant un air macabre.

Elle soupira, portant inconsciemment la main à sa tête qui se faisait lourde et brumeuse. Elle respira calmement et demanda d'une voix faible :

.. « Harry, que s'est-il passé ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment même où le jeune homme se crispait férocement, le regard lointain et vague de celui qui se rappel des choses qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier. Elle hésita l'espace d'une seconde avant de se raviser et de fermer la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte, prête à poser une nouvelle question. Mieux valait lui laisser le temps de répondre et de rassembler ses souvenirs, même si ces derniers ne semblaient pas des plus joyeux pour le Survivant qui avait pâlit de façon quasiment alarmante. Elle l'observa sans retenue, passant au peigne fin la myriade d'émotions qui assaillaient son visage si délicat. Elle bougea un peu, son dos étant encore un peu douloureux, se qui fit se lever brusquement son camarade de Maison qui commença à marcher de long en large devant le lit aux draps défait, évitant souplement le tas de voilages qui reposaient encore sur le sol près d'une marre de sang qui imbibait doucement mais surement le tissus. Mais tout cela passa loin au-dessus des deux jeunes adultes qui s'observaient en silence.

Harry souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de s'arrêter devant la jeune femme qui lui offrit un sourire tendre, comme pour le pousser à se confier à elle en toute sécurité, ce genre de sourire que l'on fait quand on sait que ce que l'autre a à nous annoncer est grave et important.

Sa voix faible qu'un s'éleva dans le silence seulement troublé par les flammes des torches et des bougies disposées un peu partout dans la grande pièce. La jeune fille dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre les paroles de son ami qui semblait honteux :

.. « Je rêvais, enfin, je crois que je rêvais, c'était tellement étrange Hermione, une sorte de rêve mélangé à de la Légilimencie et aux visions que je recevais de Voldemort. Je faisais partie de la scène comme un spectateur omniscient, un Dieu sans corps, comme une âme errante. Et je l'ai vu Hermione, je l'ai vu comme je te vois, grand, beau, fort et puissant… Vraiment très puissant. Il est sortit de l'eau et il… il a dit que… »

Il baissa la tête, ses joues se colorant d'un beau rouge vermeille tandis qu'il déglutissait fortement. La jeune fille lui demanda, d'une voix douce et basse pour ne pas l'effrayer, sans montrer sa curiosité face à cette information, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui il parlait :

.. « Que quoi Harry ? »

Il releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui, patient et clame de son interlocutrice avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

.. « Il a dit : _Tu es à moi Potter_. »

Hermione écarquilla démesurément les yeux, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à une déclaration de ce genre. Elle toussota et demanda sur un ton apeuré :

.. « Harry, qui t'a dit cela ? »

Le jeune homme l'observa distraitement avant de déclarer sur un ton étrangement sensuel, comme s'il savourait ce nom du bout de sa langue, se délectant de ses sonorités érotiques comme du mets le plus exquis :

.. « Andelu… C'est un peu un Voldemort pour les Pures… Il est le Mal dans un corps humain… Puissant, sans état d'âme… Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu Hermione. Il a… avec Voldemort, ils ont… C'est si confus dans ma tête, je ne sais plus si… je… »

Il se tourna et fini sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible pour Hermione mais pas pour la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui avait écouté l'échange entre les deux Gryffondors avec une haine visible dans le regard :

.. « Je ne sais plus ce que je veux… Je ne me comprends plus… »

Il se sentait comme déchiré en deux, une partie de lui savait qu'il aimait les deux Serpentards mais une seconde partie de lui-même, sûrement la plus sombre et la plus vicieuse désirait le Pure. C'était ignoble et écœurant, de se sentir flatté des intentions d'un être qui trouvait la jouissance dans la mort et la haine, d'éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un qui était assez intime avec Lord Voldemort, en vue de la façon dont il avait d'interagir avec lui. Il se sentait perdu, fragile, honteux. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser aussi loin que possible ces images sensuelles de deux corps qui se meuvent dans un enchaînement frénétique et salvateur de plaisir et de désir, ignorant ces gémissements sourds et profonds qui envahissaient traitreusement son esprit tourmenté.

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux en sentant un vent glacé le parcourir. Une vague de fureur le submergea aussi surement qu'un tsunami, dévastant tout sur son passage et ne laissant que des ruines et de la douleur. Une indicible envie de tout détruire autour de lui le consuma entièrement, le laissant tremblant et choqué. Cette fureur sans nom n'était pas la sienne.

Il écarquilla les yeux tout en se crispant brusquement. Il savait à qui appartenait ces ondes de magie en furie, il connaissait ces vibrassions qu'il avait du combattre tant de fois auparavant, il reconnaissait ce parfum doux et fruité qui emplissait l'air de ses douces et voluptueuses fragrances. Il se tourna, lentement, pour tomber sur le visage froid et fermé de Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait droit et rigide devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Et là, il sut, il sut que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre lui et cet autre, que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement de sa part, peut-être même un sortilège de son tourmenteur car alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux d'un gris orageux, il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas _lui_, _sa_ carrure, _sa_ prestance, _son_ charme, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était tombé désespérément et follement amoureux de cet homme à l'allure princière et dédaigneuse. Il sortit pourtant de sa contemplation quand il remarqua que se dernier le regardait avec haine et colère, une lueur de pure trahison et de… peine ? jouant dans ses beau yeux de cristal.

Il avait l'air furieux contre lui.

Doucement, comme s'il était un animal dangereux et sauvage, il s'approcha de Lucius, faisant fit de son amie qui observait la scène, tendue, aillant parfaitement remarqué la présence de l'autre durant sa conversation avec le jeune homme qui lui, n'avait rien vu. Avec lenteur, il s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme qui gardait la tête haute et le regard glacé, comme si le fait qu'il ait dépassé de loin l'espace limite de la bienséance soit sans importance ou que cela ne l'atteignait pas. Tendrement et sans le regarder, Harry se pencha et enroula ses bras autours de la nuque du Serpentard qui se crispa d'avantage. Sans en tenir compte, le jeune homme posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis qui resta de marbre, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes coléreuses et qui étaient fixés sur les paupières close du plus jeune qui savourait ce baiser chaste et timide.

_Je t'aime._

Son esprit hurlait ces mots sans fin, mais ces mots-là, il n'avait pas le droit de les prononcer, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Il rapprocha leurs deux corps et passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres serrées du Vert et Argent qui ne répondit pas à son baiser. De désespoir et de frustration, il consentit à laisser tomber sa fierté de la plus adorable des façons qui soit pour le Professeur d'Arithmancie qui n'en montra bien sur rien :

.. « Je vous en pris… Lucius, je t'en pris, embrasse-moi… Lucius… Lucius… »

Sa voix était tremblante, vibrante de désir contenu, il avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin que l'ancien Mangemort réaffirme sa domination sur lui, il lui fallait vite une preuve de leur lien pour oublier la salissure qui rongeait son esprit. Il fallait que le Vert et Argent lui montre qui était le Maître, il désirait plus que tout que son compagnon lui montre à qui il appartenait, il le fallait et vite. Ses joues rougies, sa respiration quelque peu sifflante et laborieuse lui conféraient une image de débauche son nom. Lucius cligna des yeux, surpris de voir dans quel état se mettait le jeune homme, il frissonnait entre ses bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de la taille fine sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, comme si c'était un geste allant de soit, une sorte d'habitude tellement encrée dans ses gènes et dans ses fibres qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de contrôler ses mouvements, c'était un automatisme. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi dépendant du jeune homme en seulement deux jours ? Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre alors que ce regard d'un vert émeraude fouillait son âme, le suppliant de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser refuser quand il l'observait de la sorte, avec besoin et envie ? Il n'était pas un saint homme, il n'était pas gentil et il était furieux, furieux contre ce sentiment de désir que le jeune avait ressentit pour un autre que lui ou que Severus, furieux contre le doute qui l'avait assaillit, comme s'il se demandait vers qui il allait se tourner, furieux contre la chaleur qui s'était rependu dans son corps quand son esprit avait imaginé un autre homme le serrer contre lui et le prendre. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait honorer le corps d'Harry Potter, lui seul avait le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de le pénétrer… Lui et Severus bien entendu, mais personne d'autre et encore moins un bellâtre sans âge qui ne saurait apprécier à sa juste valeur l'esprit belliqueux et rebelle du jeune homme. Il était à lui. À LUI !! :

.. « Lucius… Luc… »

Avec violence et bestialité, il emprisonna ces lèvres avec les siennes, les martyrisant, les mordants, les léchant, lui faisant subir les pires outrages uniquement par sa bouche qui le dévorait sans aucune tendresse, sans aucune pitié pour le punir, pour lui prouver à qui il appartenait. Brusquement, Lucius le souleva, sans quitter ses lèvres, avant de le plaquer avec force contre le mur de pierre brute qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Il sentit avec plaisir les jambes fines se resserrer autour de sa taille, pour rapprocher leur corps en fusion, les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir mêlés lui enflammaient les sens, troublant son regard de glace, le rendant obscur et incertain. Il entendit une exclamation étouffée féminine mais il n'y tint pas compte, seul comptait le corps tremblant qui se mouvait avec lui, en quête de plus de contacts, plus de sensations, plus de tout en réalité. Il avait envi de le prendre, là, tout de suite maintenant, de déchirer ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour à même le sol, il voulait se sentir s'enfoncer dans cette antre chaude et inviolée, il voulait sentir contre sa peau celle, luisante de sueur et de frissons, de son compagnon, il voulait le sentir s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie entière en dépendait, il voulait sentir son souffle dans son cou, entendre ses gémissements à ses oreilles. Il voulait tout de lui, absolument tout. Il se plaqua avec plus de force encore au jeune homme qui enserrait douloureusement son corps contre le sien, il sentait pertinemment la fière érection qui se pressait durement contre sa propre réaction physique plus que vivante.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis qui respirait rapidement dans sa chevelure, avant de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle et prédatrice :

.. « Monsieur Potter… Que cela soit parfaitement clair entre nous… Vous m'appartenez corps et âme, tout votre être porte ma marque et je ne saurais tolérer que vous puissiez désirer un autre que moi, mis à part Severus… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il plaqua avec violence le corps contre le mur une seconde fois pour le forcer à répondre, le jeune homme en gémit de bien-être, arquant son corps souplement entre ses bras qui le retenaient. Les mains fines du plus jeune étaient profondément enfouies dans les longs cheveux du plus âgé qui gardait son regard fixé sur le visage rougit et transpirant du plus jeune qui n'avait même plus la force de garder les yeux ouvert.

Il gémissait sourdement, avide de toujours plus de contact, sa magie s'affolait, exacerbant son désir déjà bien présent. Tout son être réclamait la présence du Vert en Argent dont il sentait la brûlure du regard sur son visage illuminé par le désir le plus brutale et sauvage. Peu importe sa peur face à la réaction de ses deux compagnons, peu importait ses peurs à ce sujet, peu importait tout ce qui n'était pas eux, il avait viscéralement besoin de la présence de l'homme au creux de son corps, il sentait en lui la partie basse de son anatomie s'humidifier pour accueillir en son sien le membre dur et vigoureux de son Professeur d'Arithmancie et même si une part de lui, lui dictait que cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas entendre cette voix qui murmurait dans son oreille qu'il ne devait pas poser sa marque sur le Chef du Clan Malfoy avant leur dominant suprême. Il ne voulait rien savoir, seul son désir importait, peu importait les conséquences, il en avait besoin, c'était une nécessité, sa magie, son corps, son âme, son cœur réclamait sa présence, vite.

Il trouva au plus profond de son être assez de force pour se redresser entre les bras chauds et musclés qui le retenaient habilement. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou à la senteur fruitée et à la peau de nacre qu'il embrassa avec douceur, la dégustant sensuellement comme pour en apprendre le goût. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps raide du Vert et Argent, reposant sa joue sur l'épaule solide à sa porté avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque et vacillante, un sourire illuminant son visage angélique, il le savait à présent, il en était sûr, persuadé et convaincu :

.. « Je t'aime. »

Harry sentit le corps de Lucius se crisper brutalement mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, dans son cœur il savait que c'était la seule chose à dire pour calmer le Veela. Et puis, depuis le temps que ces deux mots voulaient sortir, il n'allait pas se priver. Avec douceur, il reprit ses petits baisers sur la gorge blanche, honorant lentement cette chaire qu'il savait à lui. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux, nul endroit n'était plus beau et fait pour lui que cette place entre ses bras. Il souffla doucement avant qu'une main ne le repousse lentement en arrière. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son tendre tourmenteur.

Il lui offrit un sourire désarmant, pencha mignonnement la tête sur le côté, en attente d'une parole. Il se sentait si bien que le fait que l'autre n'ait pas répondu à ses sentiments ne l'inquiétait pas, le lien lui prouvait que même sans les mots, l'amour était présent, il ne saurait le d'écrire et encore moins l'expliquer mais il le sentait, sa magie le lui murmurait constamment mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais su l'écouter. Avec un soupir d'aise, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage très légèrement rouge de son vis-à-vis qui l'observait sans mot dire, n'osant peut-être pas croire ses paroles. Il gloussa quelque peu avant de murmurer une seconde fois, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure et pourtant semblant raisonner comme un cri aux oreilles de son interlocuteur :

.. « Je t'aime… »

Il se pencha et embrassa chastement les lèvres à demi ouverte du Serpentard qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soudainement, il sentit une main se plaquer avec force sur sa nuque et une langue envahir sa bouche avec la force du désespoir. Il enserra plus fortement son corps contre celui de son doux bourreau, engageant ainsi un combat érotique ou les coups se portaient grâce à des gestes tendres bien qu'un peu sauvages et bestiaux.

_Passionnés._

Il gémit adorablement quand Lucius passa une main sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa doucement sans être vraiment vulgaire, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il était bêtement euphorique. Cette tête de mule lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, sans honte ni fausse pudeur, il s'était confessé à lui comme s'il n'avait plus ses peurs idiotes qu'il ressentait au tout début. Ses doutes semblaient s'être évaporés, il acceptait avec plaisir sa domination, sans rouspéter ou se rebeller, mieux encore, il l'appelait à lui comme un papillon était appelé par la lumière pour se brûler les ailes. Il sourit tendrement dans le baiser qu'il avait initié et auquel répondait favorablement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il adorait cette sensation, celle d'avoir contre lui ce corps fin et désirable, lui qui n'était habitué qu'au corps d'homme de Severus qui était d'ailleurs fort magnifique à son regard. Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, une voix froide sans être pourtant hostile raisonna avec force dans le silence régnant dans la pièce, silence seulement coupé par les gémissements et autres bruitages symbolisant le plaisir :

.. « Messieurs, bien que pour moi vous offrez une vision des plus alléchantes, je pense que Miss Granger, ici présente, vous serait reconnaissante de cesser ces effusions de… bonheur dirons-nous. »

Lucius sourit doucement contre les lèvres du plus jeune qui n'avait, à priori, pas entendu la voix pourtant délectable de son cher amant. Le baiser échangé se fit plus lent et plus tendre, l'orage de la colère était passé. Avec douceur, il lâcha le jeune homme qui tint difficilement sur ses jambes avec un geignement plaintif. Il gloussa doucement avant de donner un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées par ses baisers. De sa main, il retraça doucement le visage juvénile qui gardait une expression d'extase tout à fait charmante.

Avec un sourire sarcastique, il déclara d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Harry qui était encore plongé dans les affres du plaisir :

.. « Jaloux ? »

Lucius vit le jeune Potter l'observer sans comprendre. Quand la voix profonde de Severus se fit de nouveau entendre, il observa avec plaisir le rougissement intense qui prit place sur les joues du plus jeune qui tourna brusquement la tête vers la source même de cette voix grave :

.. « Peut-être… »

Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand Minerva pénétra dans la pièce. Il nota du coin de l'œil la soudaine crispation qui atteignit la jeune Préfète toujours assise sur le lit quand un Phénix d'argent de consistance vraisemblablement vaporeuse fit son apparition tout près de la Directrice de Rouge et Or. Le phénix se posa avec grâce sur une bouteille de potion qui se trouvait sur une petite table près d'un lit. Il replia ses ailes sur lui-même avant que la voix douce et claire de Dumbledore se fasse entendre :

.. « Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous pris de bien vouloir me rejoindre immédiatement dans mon bureau. »

Malgré la douceur de la voix, il semblait évident que c'était un ordre et non une demande. Après un bref échange de regards, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur, Lucius, Severus et Harry en tête. Alors qu'Hermione allait franchir le panneau de bois pour rejoindre le couloir ainsi ses compagnons d'infortune tout en ignorant la femme qui l'observait depuis son entrée, cette dernière lui saisit le bras avec force, l'empêchant d'avancer, tout en déclarant sur un ton qui se voulait ferme, mais qui faisait plus penser à la supplique d'une personne qui doute affreusement :

.. « Il faut que l'on parle. »

Elle se dégagea avec force, sans adresser un regard à l'Ecossaise. Elle était furieuse et blessée et ne voulait absolument pas entendre des excuses ou une justification à son comportement atroce à son égard. Elle recommença à partir, ignorant totalement son interlocutrice qui la plaqua soudainement avec violence contre le mur de pierre où elle l'embrassa avec passion.

**.**

**.**

**ÇA Y EST !!!**

**.**

**.**

**Et voila la seconde partie du troisième chapitre ^^, il est très court et j'en suis désolée mais bon, la suite sera sûrement trop longue pour l'inclure ici et puis de cette façon, je poste plus vite ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Pour les anonymes, laisser-moi vos adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre ^^**

**.**

**.**

**À BIENTÔT J'ESPÈRE !!!!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*_**Cordialement Pauline**_*~*~*~°


	8. Chapitre 3 : L'Ancien Peuple

_**Titre : **_Bazar à Poudlard

.

_**Résumé : **_Une potion mal préparée est glissée par inadvertance dans le vin de la table des Professeurs lors d'un dîner de vacances ou seuls trois élèves sont présents cela donne un BAZAR à POUDLARD lol. SSLMHP et MMHG…

.

_**Rating : **_MA et peut être B à l'occasion lol.

.

_**Genre : **_Humour (normalement) Romance (on va tenter) lol

.

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à la magnifique et unique J.K Rowling. (Sauf les Pures ^^)

.

_**Spoilers : **_Tous les Tomes, à petite dose -'

.

_**Bêta lectrice : **_Yukimai-chan pour le début et _**LEHNA**_, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la recorrection complète de ce chapitre ^^

.

.

Attention ! CECI EST UN SLASH.! Attention !

.

.

HOMOPHOBES, PRUDES, INTOLÉRANTS, MAMAN, PAPA, QUITTEZ CETTE PAGE IMMEDIATEMENT SOUS PEINE D'ARRET DU CŒUR ET D'ÉCŒUREMENT À VIE POUR LES JEUNES AUX HORMONES DÉTRAQUÉS !

.

.

POUR LES SLASHISTES DANS L'ÂMES, LES YAOIEUSES ET AUTRES PERVERSES EN TOUT GENRE….. BIENVENUE !

**.**

**.**

**Coucou à toutes et tous. Voici la suite de Bazar à Poudlard^^ J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours. Désolée pour l'attente ^^ Ce chapitre est relativement… long (ça rattrape un peu non ?)**

**.**

**.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, de m'avoir mise dans vos favoris et/ou alertes et tout simplement de me lire encore aujourd'hui, merci^^**

**.**

**Un gros bisou à toute celles qui se sont proposées pour la correction de ce chapitre, vous n'imaginez même pas comme sa me rend fière de voir que vous êtes prête à m'aider pour avoir la suite XD Encore merci à TOUTES^^**

**.**

**.**

**Musiques utilisées :**

**Si près – World Disney, « Il était une fois… »**

**Sarah Fimm – Sexual Animals**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Bonne lecture !~*~**

**.**

**.**

°~*~*~*~*~° _**BAZAR À POUDLARD**_ °~*~*~*~*~°

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3 : L'Ancien Peuple.**_

.

.

.

.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

C'était la question que se posait sans cesse Hermione Granger alors que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par son Professeur de Métamorphose et, accessoirement, compagne de vie. Elle désirait plus que tout lui faire payer son outrage, la faire languir de son corps, la torturer mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans la folie la plus amère… Mais comment penser à cela tandis que la femme qui occupait toutes vos pensées de vengeance vous serrait dans ses bras fins et vous embrassait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait ? La réponse était simple : on ne peut tout simplement pas. On savoure le moment présent tout en espérant qu'il ne cesse jamais, tout faire pour qu'il dure encore un peu, un tout petit peu plus longtemps.

Elle sentait avec délice les lèvres douces et quelque peu pulpeuses de son Professeur caresser les siennes avec dévotion, sans la brusquer mais ne lui laissant tout de même pas l'occasion de la repousser. Elle était plaquée, comme Harry un instant plus tôt, contre le mur de pierres froides et le corps voluptueux de son amante.

Son amante.

La femme qui lui avait pris sa virginité, la femme qui l'avait menée aux confins les plus éloignés du plaisir et de la luxure. Tout n'avait été que sensualité et douceur, tout n'était toujours que sensualité et douceur avec cette femme. Elle-même était d'une beauté douloureuse, si élégante, raffiné et toutes autres sortes d'adjectifs qui pouvaient désigné la classe faite femme dans toute sa splendeur. Ses propres yeux ne pouvaient se laisser aller à glisser sur ce corps ferme et fin sans en subir de conséquence, elle était si magnifique à son regard épris. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait oublier les mots qui avaient été prononcés avec froideur et dégoût, ces mêmes mots qui lui avaient brisé le cœur aussi surement qu'un Avada brisait une vie. Elle avait eut tellement mal, non, en réalité, elle avait toujours mal. Cette horrible sensation au creux de l'estomac, une trahison infâme dont elle avait été la victime innocente. Et le regard du Professeur Snape, ce regard désolé de pitié qu'il avait posé sur elle avait renforcé cette sensation terrible de douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part. Elle avait été un objet de pitié au regard du Serpentard le plus froid et insensible du château, et cela, en plus du reste, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle était une Gryffondor ! Alors elle serait courageuse et forte.

Fermement, mais non sans avoir répondu au baiser avec désespoir, juste pour se délecter encore un peu de cette sensation de plénitude quand elle se sentait entourée par ces bras fins, pour sentir encore un peu cette douce chaleur enivrante qui l'enveloppait doucement et avec tendresse, juste quelques secondes, apprécier silencieusement le corps fin qui se pressait contre le sien et ses mains qui caressaient voluptueusement ses courbes. Juste quelques instants volés au temps. Merlin, elle se perdait, cette femme était sa douce et amère damnation. Il serait si simple de se laisser aller à succomber une dernière fois à ses charmes divins, mais elle ne pouvait pas abdiquer, car dans sa situation, cela voudrait dire qu'elle pardonnait. Chose qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire, pas encore, pas maintenant. Elle repoussa la plus âgée qui laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. Sans la regarder, car si elle le faisait, ses bonnes résolutions partiraient en fumée, elle murmura d'une voix faible et tremblante :

« Non… C'est terminé… »

Elle entendit la respiration de son Professeur se couper brusquement et son corps se crisper alors qu'elle se dégageait des bras qui l'enserraient avec douceur. Sentant les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux, elle se glissa souplement entre le mur et le corps fin toujours collé au sien. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps sous peine de laisser s'échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler librement sur ses joues. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une main fine retint son bras avec douceur. Elle entendit une voix vacillante murmurer sur un ton douloureux :

« Hermione… »

Elle crispa les lèvres avec force et se dégagea violement avant de se mettre à courir comme une furie dans le couloir, ses larmes glissant abondamment sur ses joues. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Minerva resta sans bouger quelques instants, le bras toujours tendu dans la direction où s'était enfuie sa douce et jeune compagne. Tout se déroulait si bien pourtant, elle l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, gardant chastement ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle mourait de redécouvrir le corps exquis de la jeune fille. Elle lui répondait avec douceur, redécouvrant cette bouche et l'apprenant plus encore que lors de leur première et unique nuit ensemble. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Elle avait tout gâché avec sa peur stupide et ses valeurs sans sens.

_Non… C'est terminé…_

_C'est terminé…_

_Terminé…_

Une douleur sans nom s'empara de son être, la faisant se courber en avant, les mains fermement serrées sur son thorax, le visage transfiguré dans une grimace atroce symbolisant toute l'étendue de sa souffrance. Elle hurla longuement, une plainte déchirante d'agonie qui raisonna longuement sur la surface des pierres froides et sans vie qui l'entouraient, seule et unique témoin de son mal, avant de tomber sur le sol glacé et rugueux, inconsciente, sans entendre que son cri avait reçu un écho en réponse à cette souffrance partagée.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Poppy Pomfresh était confortablement assise dans son bureau, l'esprit totalement focalisé sur le dossier qu'elle lisait avec application au sujet d'un jeune sorcier qui aurait contracté une maladie des poumons, la mucoviscidose si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Cas extrêmement rare du fait que Sorciers et Moldus avaient des maladies totalement différentes liées à la Magie présente dans le corps de l'hôte. C'était une découverte étonnante sachant que ce genre de maladie était exclusivement réservé aux gens sans pouvoir magique, car cette dernière parvenait généralement à détruire les virus ou bactéries n'ayant aucune source magique. Elle avait donc pour mission d'aider les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste à trouver une formule ou une potion qui pourrait sauver le jeune homme au stade terminal de sa maladie destructrice. Elle cherchait donc avec application les combinaisons de sorts et de potions possibles quand un cri horrible raisonna avec force dans la petite pièce attenante à son infirmerie.

Elle sursauta violement, lâchant la plume dont elle se servait pour écrire sur le parchemin noirci de ses notes prises avec soins. Avec automatisme, elle se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, peu concernée par le fait qu'une tache d'encre commençait à masquer les formules qu'elle avait réussies à obtenir. Elle entendit un autre cri plus lointain, semblant provenir du couloir dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Elle se précipita sur la forme allongée sur le sol, le visage recouvert par de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la femme inconsciente et jeta une myriade de sortilèges afin de détecter les causes de l'évanouissement tout en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Elle releva doucement les cheveux du visage caché à son regard avant d'étouffer une exclamation choquée et inquiète. Minerva Macgonagall était aussi pâle qu'un mort et sa respiration était précipitée et hachée, laissant entendre quelques sons rauques rappelant le souffle d'une personne à l'agonie, des râles funestes qui lui donnaient des frissons et des sueurs froides. Elle jeta un sort de lévitation sur la jeune femme avant de la diriger sur un lit proche, constatant avec une certaine joie que, cette fois-ci, la Pure ne rejetait par sur elle les sortilèges qu'elle recevait.

Avec douceur, elle l'allongea sur un lit quand son regard fut attiré par une tache de sang sur le sol et par des tentures rougeâtres qui n'avait rien à faire à terre. Elle n'en tint pourtant pas compte et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le couloir afin de voir si personne n'avait besoin de son aide ici aussi. Elle retient pour la seconde fois une exclamation de stupeur quand son regard tomba sur un second corps allongé. Sans plus attendre, elle relança un sortilège de lévitation et dirigea la jeune fille qui flottait rapidement vers elle, dans le lit proche de celui ou reposait le corps de la Directrice des Rouges et Or. Les sourcils froncés par l'identité de sa nouvelle patiente, elle se demanda brièvement si tout cela ne concernait pas leur nouvelle condition. Décidant de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard, elle lança également quelques sortilèges sur Miss Granger avant de faire disparaitre le sang encore liquide du sol, rendant aussi par là même toute leur clarté aux tentures blanches. Elle remarqua également que le jeune Potter n'était plus dans son lit. Sans se poser plus de questions, par manque de temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle était assez inquiète pour les deux jeunes femmes, elle lança un sortilège qui changea les draps et refit le lit tout en remettant les tentures et leurs socles sur pied autour du lit à présent fait et vide de tout occupant.

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers la feuille de parchemin qui était apparut près de sa collègue de travail elle entreprit de le lire afin de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, au lieu de l'éclaircir sur les événements passés, sa lecture n'entrainait que plus de questions encore. Elle blêmit affreusement alors que ses yeux suivaient rapidement les lignes qui s'étalaient sur le parchemin jauni.

Rien…

Absolument rien d'anormal si ce n'est le ralentissement permanant du cœur et un affaiblissement excessif de la magie contenue dans son corps. Comme si elle se laissait mourir, ne luttant pas à garder en son sein sa propre magie, la seule chose qui permettait à un être magique de survivre. Elle se mourait doucement sans qu'elle-même ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher étant donné que c'était hors de ses compétence de Médicomage. Seule sa collègue pouvait à présent décider de vivre ou de mourir. Sa magie disparaissait doucement de son corps comme de l'eau qui s'évapore lentement sous un soleil de plomb, indubitablement, invariablement.

Poppy laissa doucement le parchemin glisser de ses doigts tandis qu'une larme s'écoulait le long de sa joue.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Absolument rien.

Encore…

Elle était condamnée.

Sans grand enthousiasme et mécaniquement, elle vérifia le parchemin qui flottait doucement à côté du corps, pâlissant à vue d'œil, de la jeune Granger. Elle y vit la même chose. Aucune raison, aucune solution. Que leur arrivait-il encore ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elles continuellement ? Que se passait-il bon sang ? Avec un soupir à fendre de l'âme, elle fit disparaitre les deux parchemins avant de border les deux lits occupés et de jeter un sortilège de chaleur aux deux corps qui refroidissaient lentement, plongés dans un état proche de la mort. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant, ne serait-ce que pour contrôler le tremblement de ses mains et l'irrégularité de ses battements cardiaques.

Depuis le temps qu'elle exerçait, seules trois personnes étaient mortes malgré les soins qu'elle leur avait donnés, trois personnes qui hantaient par moment ses pensées quand, au cœur de la nuit, son esprit voyageait vers les échecs de sa vie. Trois visages qui apparaissaient sans cesse derrière ses paupières closes, rappel constant de ses erreurs, ultimes images qui lui redonnait force et courage pour affronter ce à quoi elle devait faire face dans son métier. Une famille, deux jeunes enfants et leur père qu'elle n'avait su guérir, elle se rappelait encore de l'état dans lequel était leurs corps. C'était durant la première Guerre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout était plongé dans le chaos et il était mauvais en ces temps d'être un Sang-Mêlé et c'était précisément ce qu'ils étaient, ce simple fait leurs avaient valu la torture lente, sans aucune pitié même pour le jeune garçon âgé de deux ans.

Elle crispa ses mains sur sa tenue de travail tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient de nouveau. Elle s'était jurée cette nuit-là, après avoir pleuré des heures entières sur son incompétence et sur les horreurs de la vie, que plus jamais elle ne laisserait mourir qui que ce soit placé sous ses bons soins.

Jamais !

C'est avec un regain d'énergie qu'elle saisit vivement sa baguette tout en lançant un sortilège qui fit apparaitre une magnifique louve qui s'assit élégamment sur ses pattes arrière tout en fixant du regard son invocatrice. Cette dernière se pencha légèrement en avant tout en déclarant d'une voix forte et claire :

.. « Albus, venez le plus tôt possible à l'infirmerie, nous avons un problème avec Minerva et Miss Granger. »

Poppy souffla un peu avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

.. « Va vite ma douce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

La louve se releva dignement et, après un hochement de tête, elle se détourna et courut jusqu'aux portes avant de disparaitre dans les mêmes volutes de fumée qui l'avait fait naitre. Restée seule, la célèbre infirmière de la non moins célèbre École de Sorcellerie retourna à la contemplation morbide de ses patientes qui respiraient difficilement, exaltant de temps à autre des râles inquiétants, pâlissant à vue d'œil, leur peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et parcourue de tremblements légers :

.. « Faites vite Albus… Faites vite… »

Elle allait se détourner pour prendre une potion calmante quand un éclat de lumière verte entoura doucement sa collègue de travail, tel un voile protecteur avant de rejoindre doucement le corps étendu près d'elle, plongeant en son sein avant de ressortir doucement, enroulé autour d'un éclat bleu rosâtre qui se mouvait lentement. Les deux lits sa rapprochèrent soudainement dans un bruit infernal et strident qui la fit brusquement sursauter tout en lâchant une exclamation de peur et de surprise mêlées. Elle resta pétrifiée quelques secondes, le regard rivé sur l'essence même des deux femmes qui se mêlait doucement, s'attirant inexorablement pour mieux se repousser par la suite, ondulant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, se mélangeant puis se dissociant lentement, comme si leurs Magie se réapprenait, s'apprivoisait, se cherchait tout en se rejetant, image même du combat intérieur qui se jouait au cœur même de leurs esprits.

Elles étaient si proches mais pourtant si loin.

Si près l'une de l'autre.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

_Si près._

Minerva ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas conscience d'avoir fermé, assaillie par la brusque douleur qui avait envahi son corps pour mieux la déserter par la suite, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle se redressa lentement tout en laissant son regard errer autour d'elle avec stupéfaction. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière parsemée de fleurs aux senteurs exotiques et inconnues à ses sens, ses bras nus étaient tendrement effleurés par un vent frais qui apportait avec lui le coucher du soleil et un ciel parsemé d'étoiles tandis qu'une rivière faisait entendre le doux clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait librement en son sein. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer par le léger chuchotement des feuilles traversées par ce vent à la délicieuse odeur de paradis.

Etait-elle morte ?

Si tel était le cas, la fin avait un gout divin.

Elle sentait avec plaisir l'herbe humide sous ses pieds nus qui la chatouillait agréablement, elle se sentait si bien, en paix et en harmonie avec la nature, comme si elle venait de rentrer chez elle, comme si elle avait enfin retrouvé son environnement. Sa Magie bourdonnait doucement en elle, elle la sentait s'apaiser et communier avec celle qui flottait dans l'air. Elle se mit à sourire sans raison tant se qui l'entourait la comblait et la calmait agréablement. Le chant épanouissant et constant des oiseaux et des grillons, cette douce et bienvenue chaleur qu'elle sentit grandir au plus profond de son être. Ce vent, ces senteurs, ces sensations. C'était divin, tellement apaisant, tellement beau, si irréel, si doux. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit, où qu'elle fût, elle voulait y rester pour l'éternité. Elle sursauta néanmoins quand elle entendit une voix douce et légèrement tremblante s'élever derrière elle :

.. « Où sommes-nous ? »

Elle se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille aux yeux rougis qui évitait scrupuleusement son regard comme si elle risquait de se brûler par ce simple contact rétinien. Elle souffla longuement avant de répondre, soudainement lassée de tout et imperméable au lieu enchanteur qui les entourait de part la simple présence de cette tendre jeune fille pour qui son cœur s'était réanimé :

.. « Je l'ignore totalement… Miss Granger je tiens à… »

Elle n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'une lame lancinante vrilla un instant son cœur avant que tout ne redevienne normale. Elle vit la jeune fille grimacer de douleur tout en portant une main sur sa poitrine qu'elle serra fermement avant de relâcher la pression, le visage redevenu lisse de toute douleur. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en détaillant la tenue, jusqu'à présent ignorée, de sa compagne. Elle portait une longue robe d'un blanc immaculé, au décolleté vertigineux et au dos nu indécent qui laissait passer ses longues et fines ailes féeriques dans ce lieu qui ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus la beauté irréelle de tout ce délirium. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient comme parsemés de milliers d'éclats d'or finement ficelés autour de certaine de ses mèches, tels de magnifiques étoiles filantes condamnées à l'immobilité, brillant de mille feux dans la douceur de ses boucles brunes. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, si belle, si envoûtante que ça lui faisait presque mal d'être condamnée à seulement l'observer en silence.

_Si près._

Le Professeur de Métamorphose s'apprêtait à parler afin de faire cesser ce silence pesant et lourd entre elles malgré la douce torpeur que ce lieu infligeait à ses sens quand la voix tendre de la jeune Rouge et Or s'éleva dans l'air, telle une douce mélodie aux sonorités exquises et harmonieuses :

.. « Je crois que je sais pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Elle baissa subitement la tête tout en se détournant légèrement afin que l'Ecossaise sorte de son champ de vision, elle ne voulait pas la regarder, elle ne le pouvait pas sans ressentir un horrible et douloureux pincement au cœur alors que sa gorge se nouait encore plus si c'était possible. Elle se sentait capable de craquer de nouveau à tout instant si cette sulfureuse créature qui lui faisait face s'approchait d'elle, ou simplement si elle posait son regard sur elle.

Merlin qu'elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux où jouaient des perles d'or qui s'entrelaçaient avec de longues nattes savamment faites, cette robe magnifiquement sensuelle qui retraçait avec grâce et élégance les courbes plus que divines de la femme et ses deux grandes ailes aux plumes duveteuses…

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas la force et plus encore maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude de savoir pourquoi et comment elles avaient atterri ici. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement que les Créatures Magiques n'avaient qu'un seul compagnon de vie et que le rejet de l'un ou de l'autre entrainait automatiquement la mort des deux parties. Elle l'avait rejetée donc forcément…

Bien qu'elles ne soient pas morte, elle avait la certitude qu'elles n'étaient plus tout à fait vivantes non plus, le fait même qu'elles se trouvent dans cette endroit utopique le prouvait bien plus que tout le reste. Elles avaient donc quelques chose à faire ici, mais cette chose-là, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage maintenant, c'était trop tôt, c'était trop rapide, il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir même si tout en elle l'attirait inexorablement vers cette sublime créature qui l'observait en silence. Le pardon était quelque chose qui s'accordait après mûre réflexion, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, après avoir fait une entière et profonde analyse de la situation. Pas comme ça, forcée et contrainte, mise au pied du mur avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui faudrait pardonner les paroles blessantes de sa compagne ou ce serait la mort pour toutes les deux.

Elle souffla doucement de découragement tout en murmurant d'une voix faible et éteinte, elle était fatiguée d'aimer, elle qui désirait ardemment connaitre ce sentiment, la voilà bien punie pour son enthousiasme débordant de connaitre enfin les sensations que cela apportait. Au final, c'était plus de douleur et de pleurs que de rire et de bonheur :

.. « Je pense que nous sommes dans une sorte de bulle, un univers intermédiaire que notre Magie à créé pour que nous puissions régler… certaine affaire en suspend… Enfin, il faut que l'on parle de… de nous. »

Elle sursauta légèrement à ces paroles. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir expliquer ses actes à sa jeune élève qui ne consentait toujours pas à croiser son regard. Elle se sentait vraiment petite en cet instant car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir être extrêmement convaincante pour donner une justification à ce qu'elle avait osé dire en toute impunité pour se soulager la conscience.

De petites lucioles virevoltaient autour d'elles tandis que des grillons chantaient doucement. Cela, combiné au souffle du vent, au bruissement des feuilles, au clapotis de l'eau et aux autres bruits de la nature, cela donnait l'impression que la nature elle-même chantait, provoquant une douce musique aux bruits épars et pourtant tellement harmonieux et enchanteurs. Elle se sentait comme dans un paysage de conte de fées où tout était possible, beau, joyeux, là où la douleur, la haine et la peine n'existaient pas.

Minerva s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille tout en déclarant d'une voix quelque peu fébrile. Bon sang, elle était si proche d'elle et en même temps, si loin.

_Si près._

**.**

**.**

_**Seules toi et moi, on ne voit plus personne**_

_**La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur**_

**.**

**.**

... « Ecoutez Miss Granger… Hermione, je sais que je suis inexcusable. Mon comportement à votre égard est tout bonnement inqualifiable et je ne cherche aucunement à me racheter à vos yeux mais… Je ne sais que dire… J'ai eu… Peur. Tout cela est beaucoup trop rapide, nous sommes si différentes et nous sommes des femmes. Je suis aussi votre Professeur et j'ai abusé de vous de la pire des façons et cela, je ne saurais me le pardonner un jour. Je sais que je vous ai blessée, j'en suis parfaitement consciente mais ces quelques mots n'ont aucune signification véritable. Ils étaient creux et simplement dits dans le but de me convaincre même si je savais avant même de les prononcer que ce serait vain... Vous êtes si jeune Hermione, si belle, si intelligente, si perspicace et si courageuse, je ne saurais vous bloquer dans une chimère que ne durera qu'un temps pour vous. Vous avez la vie devant vous pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les rapports humains et moi, je suis si vieille, si brisée par la vie que je ne veux pas entacher la pureté qui irradie de vous et qui risquerais de brûler les quelques plumes qu'il me reste encore. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous faire de mal mais Severus me questionnait sans cesse à propos de vous que… J'ai craqué… »

Sa voix se brisa doucement alors qu'un poids atterrissait violemment dans ses bras. Elle venait de se livrer à elle, entièrement et sans faux-semblant cette fois ci. Elle lui avait juste dit ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, les rapprochant encore plus d'un point de vue psychologique. Elles devaient se comprendre, elles devaient parler, et si elles étaient là pour ça, alors elles mettraient leurs temps à profit pour régler tout ce qui n'allait pas, faire taire tout ses faux semblant et laisser libre cours aux pensées les plus intimes pour enfin avancer sereinement et non plus troublées par le nuage opaque des mensonges.

.

.

_**Si près toutes les deux, serrée dans tes bras,  
Si près pour la première fois**_

.

.

Hermione n'avait put se contrôler plus encore. Elle avait bêtement cédé à une pulsion subite de la serrer dans ses bras quand elle avait senti cette espèce d'abattement qui rongeait l'esprit de son Professeur. Certes elle était toujours blessée, mais elle pouvait faire un effort pour comprendre son point de vue sur leur situation. Elle pouvait écouter et parler mais avant, elle voulait à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu. Elle la serra fortement dans ses bras, s'envoûtant les sens et l'esprit de son odeur si particulière de lavande, savourant la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne, écoutant doucement les battements rapides du cœur de la femme qui lui avait ravi le sien. Elle s'était sentit trahie mais elle arrivait à comprendre ce que l'Ecossaise ressentait. De la culpabilité, de la honte, non pas d'elle mais de ce qu'elle avait fait, de la tristesse, de la douleur et tellement d'autres choses qui lui faisaient si mal qu'elle voulait juste oublier un peu, rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette douce étreinte libératrice. Cependant elle ne devait pas mettre de côté le but de cette discussion.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle recula doucement, plantant son regard déterminé dans les orbes vert d'eau de celle qui lui faisait face, quelques peu perdue, quelques peu déboussolée, si belle et si fragile en ce doux instant qu'elle pourrait sans nul doute passer des heures et des heures entières à seulement la contempler afin de graver à tout jamais dans son esprit la finesse des ses trait, la douceur de ses yeux, l'érotisme de ses lèvres, la droiture de son nez. Mais c'était à elle de s'exposer au jugement de sa compagne, c'était à son tour de cracher tout le venin de son cœur meurtri.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna suffisamment pour garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur et la chaleur de sa vis-à-vis qui se contentait de l'observer, ses yeux brillant faiblement sous les reflets de cette lune pleine et opaque qui les observait silencieusement :

.. « Et donc vous avez décidé de choisir pour nous deux ce qui était le mieux selon vous, c'est cela ? Sans tenir compte de ce que moi-même je pensais ou ressentais, comme si seul votre jugement avait du crédit à vos yeux. Vous vous trompez peut être vous-même mais moi, je vois clair en vous Professeur. Vous m'aimez. Quoi que vous dites, quoi que vous faites, je le sais, je le sens et vous le sentez aussi n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui vous fait peur en réalité, c'est la force des sentiments que vous me portez qui vous dépasse, qui vous effraie… Alors plutôt que de comprendre vous avez fui, vous m'avez fui moi. Ce que vous avez dit au Professeur Snape m'a fait mal Professeur, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, vous entendre, vous, dire ces choses si dures à mon égard m'ont plus blessée que le Grande Guerre. Je me suis offerte à vous, moi j'ai totalement accepté cette attirance que je ressens pour vous. Cela date peut-être de quelques heures ou c'était peut-être en latence et enfoui en moi, mais à présent c'est dans mon corps, dans mon esprit, dans ma magie. Je peux encore vous sentir en moi, je peux sentir votre Magie jouer avec la mienne, je peux les sentir s'aimer librement et se compléter parfaitement, en harmonie, en symbiose. Pourquoi cela nous serait-il impossible ? Pourquoi Professeur ? Vous dites que pour moi, vous êtes une chimère ? C'est faux, c'est totalement faux, je vous aime vous m'entendez ? JE VOUS AIME à tel point que ça me fait mal, je ne pense qu'à vous, à votre voix, à vos yeux, à vos lèvres, à vos caresses, à votre peau, à vos soupirs et gémissements de plaisir que vous avez soufflés à mes oreilles cette nuit-la. Alors ne dénaturez pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour vous car ce serait m'insulter avec plus de hargne que ce que vous avez déjà fait. Acceptez ce fait Professeur… Acceptez-moi… S'il vous plait… »

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que son regard ne quittait pas celui éteint de la Directrice des Rouges et Or qui secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de murmurer d'une voix faible et difficile :

.. « Je ne peux pas… »

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**J'oublie mes rêves je ne peux plus y croire  
Je leur dis au revoir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous compliquez tout ? »

Elle en avait marre, elle était fatiguée de tout cela, elle avait si mal, si mal. Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à refuser la vérité ? Elles étaient liées, c'était quelques chose d'irréversible alors pourquoi continuait-elle de nier ainsi les faits ? Elle-même consentait à lui pardonner ces mots hideux qui la brûlaient encore alors pourquoi compliquait-elle tout ?

Minerva baissa les yeux en proie à un cruel dilemme cornélien, devait-elle s'abandonner à cette jeune fille qui arrivait à augmenter ses pulsations cardiaques ou devait-elle résister pour enfin récupérer le peu de dignité et d'honneur qu'il lui restait ? Ou alors n'était-elle qu'une égoïste qui ne voulait pas être blessée ? Après tout, même si la jeune Rouge et Or disait l'aimer, il est bien connu que les jeunes ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent la plupart du temps. Elle ne prenait pas pleinement conscience de ses paroles ni de ce que cela lui ferait à elle, si elle la rejetait au final. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour, jamais aucune de ses courtes relations ne l'avait autant enivrée et passionnée que celle qu'elle vivait présentement avec une de ses élèves. Cela ne lui avait jamais manqué de rester seule constamment, elle savait s'y habituer mais elle ne pourrait sans passer, cela, elle avait la certitude. Si elle goûtait plus encore à la tentation elle était perdue, condamnée à vivre avec ce manque oppressant au creux du cœur qu'elle ressentait déjà en voyant celle qui l'animait entièrement verser toutes ses larmes pour elle.

Si belle et si fragile.

.

.

_**Et je suis là  
Si près j'attendais près de toi pourtant je savais déjà**_

.

.

Elle ne pouvait pas, pas quand elle la regardait de cette façon, pas quand ses yeux embués de larmes la fixaient avec autant de détresse au fond de ses prunelles noisettes. Elle avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout ce qu'elle lui infligeait mais elle savait que jamais plus elle n'aurait la force de se regarder dans un miroir après cela. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se décider ?

La voix tremblante de son élève s'éleva avec beaucoup de difficulté à travers le chant constant de la nature :

.. « Minerva… Nous allons mourir si vous vous obstinez de la sorte. Pourquoi vous torturez-vous ainsi ? Je vous ai rejetée une fois et regardez où cela nous a conduites ? Dans une espèce de dimension faite de notre Magie qui s'épuise de minutes en minutes. Vous ne le sentez pas ? On meure Professeur, nous sommes sur le point de nous éteindre définitivement car vous refusez d'être raisonnable et d'accepter la vérité. Nous sommes liées. Peu importe ce qui n'est pas nous, nous ne sommes plus des être humains normaux alors les lois humaines ne nous concernent plus. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de lutter contre ce que vous ressentez pour moi… Arrêtez de me blesser… Arrêtez… »

Minerva ferma les yeux avec force, tentant d'endiguer le flot de panique qui commençait doucement à la submerger de part en part. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient liées, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle voulait être liée affectivement avec sa compagne et non pas forcée par la Magie. Elle l'aimait, elle le sentait mais était-ce elle qui l'aimait ou bien sa Magie ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comprenait plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elles allaient mourir par sa faute car elle n'arrivait pas à accepter Hermione, tout du moins, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée même de l'accepter. Elle se sentait forcée et contrainte, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son temps pour connaître la jeune fille avant que ses sentiments ne se développent, doucement et lentement, comme il en est de rigueur pour toutes les personnes normales. Mais il est vrai qu'elles n'étaient plus normales. Elles étaient des Pures et cela avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénient et de toute évidence, les inconvénients étaient des plus mortelles et dangereux.

Elle souffla doucement quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Tout les bruit qui l'entourer avait disparut, comme si l'image que leurs magie avaient créé s'épuisait. Elle-même se sentait un peu fatigués. Mais que devait-elle faire par Merlin ? Elle ne pouvait se dire qu'elle accepter comme sa, elle devait le ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait le vouloir de tout son corps et de toute son âme, elle devait y croire. Avec un soupir de découragement elle releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice avant de laisser s'échapper entre ses lèvres ouvertes une exclamation de surprise et de peur, son sang se figea dans ses veines et son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant une seconde.

Hermione disparaissait, comme tout ce qui les entourait. Elle avait du mal à discerner les traits de son visage qui se flouaient petit à petit. Un murmure affaibli parvint à ses oreilles alors que ton son corps restait paralysé par ce qu'elle voyait :

.. « Minerva… Je t'aime… »

Elle sortit rapidement de sa torpeur à l'entente de ses trois petits mots murmurés d'une voix si faible et éteinte. Sans se contrôler et sans arrière-pensées, elle se mit à avancer et à faire la seule chose qu'elle savait désirer ardemment en cet instant.

.

.

_**Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras  
Si près**_

.

.

Elle ne sentait presque pas le corps qu'elle serrait contre le sien, comme si ses propres bras entouraient quelque chose de mou et sans vraiment de consistance.

_Merlin, je la perds._

Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt par se faute, elle n'aurait pas la force de survivre a cela.

Hermione se sentait partir doucement dans un lieu où elle savait qu'elle reposerait pour l'éternité. Elle était en train de s'éteindre, sa Magie faiblissait, atteignant lentement mais sûrement le point de non-retour.

Elle qui avait survécut à la plus Grande Guerre du Monde Magique allait mourir d'amour pour une femme qui ne savait plus comment réagir à ses paroles précédentes.

Elle se sentait bien, elle avait une vague appréhension de ce qui allait advenir d'elle mais elle se sentait confiante, après tout ce n'était pas douloureux, juste une fatigue de plus en plus marquée, et la sensation étrange de n'être que du coton et de flotter agréablement dans les airs. C'était si injuste et quelque part, c'était même douloureux de se dire qu'elle allait mourir ici et maintenant dans l'indifférence de tous et plus encore dans l'indifférence de la femme qui avait arrêté sa vie.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus légère, elle allait partir, d'un instant à l'autre, tout son être le ressentait. Elle releva cependant la tête quand une exclamation étouffée lui parvint aux oreilles, tout lui semblait si lointain et si trouble. Elle eut la force de murmurer les dernières paroles qu'elle dirait, la chose la plus importante qu'il lui fallait dire pour partir en paix, elle était résignée, elle n'avait pas le choix, et c'est au prix d'un immense effort qu'elle trouva la force de souffler :

.. « Minerva… Je t'aime… »

Elle sentit avec amour ce doux nom couler dans sa bouche avec naturel, elle savoura un instant les trait lointains et pourtant si beaux de la dernière image qu'elle emporterait avec elle et qu'elle chérirait tout au long de sa douce éternité.

Elle allait mourir et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ferma les yeux, ne luttant plus, se laissant bercer par cette froideur qui l'envahissait peu à peu quand elle sentit confusément une chaleur brûlante l'entourer avec désespoir et douceur.

Elle sourit doucement, se sentant toujours aussi vaporeuse mais savourant pour la dernière fois l'étreinte de celle pour qui son cœur allait cesser.

.

.

_**Si fort j'ai rêvé mais je ne rêve plus  
Alors je ne crois plus en ce **__**prince**__** inconnu  
Encore sers-moi jamais je n'aurais cru  
L'amour un jour  
Si près**_

.

.

Minerva sentait les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues, elle sentait de plus en plus ses bras se fondre dans ce qui avait jadis été le corps de sa douce et tendre compagne. Elle la perdait, elle le sentait et assister à la fin de la personne qu'elle aimait lui sembla la pire des souffrances qu'un être vivant pouvait supporter. Les yeux fermement clos, elle continuait pourtant de tenir aux creux d'elle cette forme vaporeuse qui perdait de plus en plus sa consistance solide, devenant peu à peu un fantôme qui hanterait à jamais ses pensées.

Elle la perdait.

Minerva rouvrit les yeux, cherchant quoi faire pour l'empêcher de partir, elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait tolérer d'être arrachée à elle, elle voulait finir sa vie près d'Hermione, elle voulait mourir à ses cotés mais pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir vécu une longue vie ou elle n'aurait eut de cesse que de l'aimer de tout son être. Sa Magie s'affolait, essayant vainement de rattraper celle de la jeune fille qui disparaissait tout comme son hôte, la plongeant dans un puits sans fond de désespoir et de douleur. Elles étaient dans le néant, tout autour d'elles avait disparu, le temps qui leur étaient imparti s'était écoulé, c'était la fin, elle l'avait tuée.

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que ses bras se resserrèrent subitement autour de son propre corps. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa, totalement paniquée, la vague forme de ce qui était Hermione Granger disparaître plus encore si c'était possible, le bas de son corps était déjà englouti par le néant dans lequel elle semblait flotter.

Spectatrice de sa faute, elle se mit à crier, à pleurer, à supplier la jeune fille de ne pas partir, de rester près d'elle, de ne pas l'abandonner car elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle l'avait perdue.

Hermione ne sentait plus son corps, elle s'enfonçait doucement dans quelques chose de glacé et de noir. Alors c'était donc ça mourir ? Disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité glacée de l'éternité, tout quitter comme une marionnette que l'on sort de scène.

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur brûlante qui la tenait contre elle disparaître brutalement la laissant seule. Une seconde larme rejoignit la première tandis qu'elle repensait à sa vie, des images défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux opaques et aveugles. Sa naissance, sa mère et son père qui la tenait au creux de leurs bras forts et rassurants, son premier anniversaire, son premier Noël, son premier vélo, sa rentrée à l'école maternelle, celle en primaire, sa première manifestation de magie, sa lettre pour Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron, leurs aventures, la Guerre, la Victoire, Minerva, sa première et dernière nuit d'amour dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait, la dispute qui s'en suivit, les mots crachés avec dégout de son Professeur à son égard, sa rencontre à l'infirmerie, sa venue ici, la chaleur de ses bras…

Elle sourit tristement tandis que les larmes coulaient avec force sur ses joues translucides. Elle avait si mal, elle se sentait si peu prête à mourir, elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas quitter Minerva et sa vie, mais qui était-elle pour décider de ce genre de chose ? Elle ferma les yeux avec force, ignorant les cris sourds et inaudibles qui parvenaient à ses oreilles assourdis, essayant de se détendre le plus possible, essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière, essayant d'oublier sa vie et tout ce qu'elle laissait en suspend, essayant de ne plus penser et de ne plus réfléchir à rien tout en quittant le Monde qu'elle connaissait avec dignité.

Résignée, elle se laissa totalement aller dans se néant qui serait à présent sa nouvelle demeure.

Minerva hurlait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, tendant ses mains afin d'attraper celle, encore visible, de la jeune Gryffondor qui pleurait en silence. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin compris, pas maintenant…

.

.

_**Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce **__**soir**_

.

.

Avec douleur, Minerva Macgonagall se laissa tomber à genou sur ce qui devait être le sol, les yeux rouge et les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux terne et éteint. Elle releva lentement son regard vers le buste qui flottait lentement dans ce noir absolu de désespoir, qui grignotait petit à petit sa seule raison de vivre, son amour, sa vie. Elle était le personnage involontaire de cette tragédie grotesque qui la tuait aussi sûrement qu'un Avada Kedavra, spectatrice de sa propre fin. Elle observa la seule chose qui restait de cette jeune fille vive et débordante de vie, un visage transparent dont les yeux était clos et dont les lèvres arboraient un sourire triste et résigné. Elle était si proche d'elle et en même temps si loin, quel affreux paradoxe que celui-ci. Douloureux et irréversible. Il ne lui restait que ce qui avait été un corps, son esprit lui était parti loin, si loin d'elle.

Elle l'avait perdue.

Elle était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Impuissante.

Détruite.

Seule.

Elle observa les paupières closes qui lui cachaient les yeux d'un noisette éclatant qu'elle connaissait si bien avant de murmurer d'une voix éteinte et empreinte d'une sincérité qui fit frissonner le néant.

La seule chose dont elle était intimement persuadée.

Les dernières paroles qu'elle lui déclarait avec amertume et désespoir, les derniers mots qu'elle emporterait dans la tombe :

.. « Je t'aime… »

.

.

_**Tu es si près de m'aimer, de forcer le **__**destin**__**  
Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer comme personne d'un amour sans fin  
Si près  
Si près  
Et pourtant si loin**_

.

.

Minerva Macgonagall se laissa lentement tomber en arrière tandis qu'un souffle d'air chaud quittait ses lèvres tremblantes, elle ferma doucement les yeux tout en se laissant porter par une délicieuse inconscience salvatrice.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, Poppy Pomfresh observa les volutes de Magie, plus brillantes et, lui semblait-il, plus puissantes, retourner dans leurs corps respectif alors que deux grands souffles d'air furent aspirés avec force entre deux lèvres tremblantes, leurs thorax s'élevèrent brusquement avant que l'Infirmerie ne redevienne calme et silencieuse.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, peu sûre du comportement à suivre, peu sûre de savoir si ce changement était annonciateur de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles, peu sûre de vouloir le savoir en réalité. Elle ferma les yeux et respira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de relancer le sortilège qui lui permettait de savoir précisément, la plupart du temps, de quoi souffraient ses patients. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa les deux parchemins jaunis qui flottaient paresseusement dans les airs se remplir de cette même écriture fine et penchée. Avec une certaine appréhension pour ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle les saisit d'une main tremblante et les parcourut des yeux l'un après l'autre, son visage se détendant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Un fin sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage et faisant disparaître les rides de contrariété qui avaient élu domicile aux coins de ses yeux.

Elles allaient bien, leurs Magies s'étaient reconstituées comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elles n'avaient pas failli mourir. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de faire disparaître les deux parchemins. Merlin comme elle se sentait soulagée. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux, signe que toute la tension accumulée ces dernières minutes s'envolait doucement mais sûrement de son corps encore un peu frissonnant. Elle se saisit d'un linge humide qui reposait sagement dans une cuve d'eau fraiche près du lit de la plus jeune afin d'éponger en douceur les visages moites et encore un peu pâles qui lui faisaient face. Elle les borda une seconde fois et plaça un sortilège d'alarme pour qu'aux premiers mouvements annonciateurs du réveil chez l'une ou l'autre de ses patientes, elle soit prévenue dans la seconde qui suivrait. Avec un dernier sourire à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes, elle se retira dans son petit bureau attenant à l'Infirmerie, oubliant de ce fait qu'elle avait contacté, quelques instants plus tôt, Albus de toute urgence.

Elle marchait calmement jusqu'à la porte qui se dessinait devant elle quand quelque chose de tumultueux s'agita en elle, provoquant une brusque animation de sa Magie. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur de pierre froide qui se dressait près d'elle. Elle se tourna quand elle entendit les gémissements étonnés et quelques peu douloureux des deux formes qui gigotaient doucement dans leurs lits aux draps blancs. Mais son instinct de protection se vit flouer quand son regard se porta sur une des très nombreuses fenêtres qui éclairaient son antre. Elle s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés, de la source de lumière et observa, totalement incrédule, l'agitation sans nom qui animait les animaux peuplant la Foret Interdite.

Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose de ce genre se produire auparavant.

Tous les Sombrals et d'autres espèces d'oiseaux s'envolaient de leurs habitats en produisant des cris effrayés et, de ce fait, effrayant, formant une masse noire compacte dans le ciel neigeux.

Elle vit des Centaures galoper à toute allure hors des limites de leur territoire, empiétant ainsi sur le sol de Poudlard, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait à ce jour, pour quitter la Forêt dont elle voyait des arbres se courber et s'écarter sur le passage de quelque chose aux Grands Pouvoirs, formant ainsi une sorte de haie d'honneur.

Les fondations du château se mirent à trembler doucement, provoquant un grondement sourd, laissant penser que Poudlard allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, lui qui avait survécu à la plus dévastatrice des Guerres.

Des milliers d'hiboux de l'école s'enfuirent sous son regard incrédule et inquiet.

La chose qui marchait dans la Forêt, approchait à grand pas, et quoi que ce fût, c'était incommensurablement puissant.

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Un violent frisson le parcourut de part en part alors qu'une légère appréhension naissait au creux de son thorax, comme une sensation diffuse et vague que quelque chose se passait, une sorte d'intuition sans vraiment de signification à ses yeux.

Il souffla pour remettre ses esprit en place et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, inconscient qu'il s'était même arrêté en chemin. Il ne vit pas les deux regards étonnés qui se posèrent sur son dos tandis qu'il reprenait sa route d'une démarche assurée. Il ne devait pas se retourner, pas tout de suite car il savait qui le suivait doucement et en silence.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient des regards si perçant et envoûtant que, même de dos, il pouvait sentir leur brûlure sur chaque fibre de son corps. Un doux frisson le saisit quand il repensa aux événements de ses derniers jours. Il était devenu un Pure, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie paisible et tranquille depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, le voici à présent doté d'une autre forme de célébrité qui dépassait de très loin celle qu'il possédait déjà, à son grand malheur. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'une rougeur prenait peu à peu place sur ses joues. Il avait une sorte de relation avec ses deux plus grands fantasmes, fait qu'il ne réfutait absolument pas et qui était la seul chose de positive dans tout ce merdier qui lui était tombé dessus.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'un couloir afin de rejoindre le bureau du Directeur quand quelque chose de faramineux le saisit au creux même de sa Magie, lui faisant courber le dos et pousser un gémissement d'étonnement et de douleur mêlés. C'était tellement fort et oppressant qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, son essence perturbée lui donnait une sensation presque douloureuse au sein de ses Pouvoirs. Il entendit derrière lui son Professeur de Potions pousser un sifflement entre ses dents et Lucius Malfoy laisser échapper un grognement fort peu aristocratique. Il se redressa doucement, se sentant perturbé de manière tellement étrange qu'il n'arrivait à se l'expliquer ou à le définir lui-même. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se fixaient, affichant une mine perplexe quoi que très peu perceptibles pour quiconque ne connaissait pas les deux Serpentards.

Severus se redressa lentement, alerte aux moindres mouvements et manifestations suspects. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec son amant qui regarda brièvement autour de lui, à la recherche de la cause de cet étrange phénomène magique d'une rare Puissance, avant de river son regard au sien, partageant une pensée muette et commune, il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grand, très grand.

Cela l'avait traversé de part en part, lui coupant le souffle et enserrant son cœur dans un étau de fer plus douloureux encore qu'un Doloris. C'était… dérangeant de par la puissance de cette Magie qui les avait tous traversés. Il observa le jeune Potter se tourner vers eux avec un visage exprimant toute l'incrédulité innocente qu'il possédait, lui conférant un charme sans équivoque qui lui donnait de bien torride pensées qui n'avaient absolument pas lieu d'être en ces circonstances.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il vit Albus Dumbledore, baguette en main, marcher rapidement dans leur direction… et les dépasser sans même leur accorder un regard :

.. « Suivez-moi ! »

Sa voix était autoritaire et tranchante, son regard dur et déterminé. Il avait tout du grand combattant qu'il était lors des plus barbares batailles, confirmant le fait que ce qui se passait était vraiment de mauvais augure.

Lucius, ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement et de sa curiosité, emboita le pas à Dumbledore, rapidement suivi par Severus puis par Harry qui trottinait derrière eux pour suivre la distance.

Albus Dumbledore marchait d'un pas vif vers les portes principales du château, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait sortir de la Forêt Interdite, mais une chose était sûre, lui vivant, cela ne pénétrerait pas dans son Ecole. Sa main se crispa sur la Baguette du Sureau qui crépitait doucement entre ses doigts fermes, signe de la frustration et de la colère froide de son détenteur.

Il accéléra le pas, bien décidé à se montrer avant les Autres.

Il avait senti cette force incroyable ébranler les murs du château, il avait vu la panique que cela avait engendrée au sein de la communauté d'êtres Magiques vivant dans la forêt. Cela avait fait fuir des Centaures et des Sombrals, deux des espèces les moins craintives du Monde Magique, cette information, plus que tout le reste, lui donnait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas prendre cet incident à la légère et de se préparer à un éventuel combat. Les murs, tableaux et escaliers défilèrent devant ses yeux d'un bleu de glace, il entendait derrière lui les pas précipités des deux Professeurs et du jeune Gryffondor mais il ne ralentit pas son allure. Encore un escalier, et le hall d'entrée se profila sous son regard froid.

Lentement, contraste saisissant avec sa rapidité précédente, il descendit solennellement l'escalier, attentif au moindre bruit, laissant sa Magie envahir l'air, le faisant crépiter d'éclats vermeils et dorés. Il se plaça devant les deux immenses portes de bois massif sombres et imposantes, d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, celles-ci s'ouvrirent violemment, faisant pénétrer les rayons aveuglants du soleil qui se reflétait dans la neige brillant de mille feux. Le silence régnait en maître, seules les traces de sabots ou de pattes qui souillaient la perfection blanche du sol restaient les uniques témoins de l'agitation qui avait secoué cet endroit à présent si calme, si paisible, beaucoup trop calme et paisible pour que cela soit normal.

Avec une aspiration très légèrement tremblante, Albus Dumbledore descendit les quelques marches, la neige s'élevant doucement dans les aires, libérant un chemin de terre qu'il arpenta doucement, les sens en éveil, guettant comme un animal sauvage le moindre bruit suspect. La baguette tendue devant lui, il menaçait l'orée de la forêt qui se dressait devant eux, sombre, imposante, effrayante. Il sentait, il _les_ sentait, tous proches, à quelques pas d'eux. Il pressentait leurs Magies qui vibraient dans les airs, effrayant de par leurs puissances, la nature elle-même qui vrombissait incessamment, faisant trembler les cimes des arbres jusqu'aux racines fermement implantées dans un sol humide et couvert de neige.

Un bruissement attira toute son attention vers le passage où le chemin de terre disparaissait sous les arbres encore pourvus de leurs feuilles en cette saison pourtant glaciale et d'ordinaire aride. Il nota même que des bourgeons se développaient doucement sur les branches d'arbres avoisinant le chemin. _Ils _étaient justes ici, dardant sur eux leurs regards de Dieux, tellement anciens, tellement Puissants.

Le bruissement retentit de nouveau, faisant hoqueter de surprise le jeune Potter qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il pointa avec force sa baguette devant lui, vers la source de ce bruit quand il vit sortir d'entre les arbres quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir ici et qui le figea totalement.

Des Licornes.

Des Licornes par dizaines se frayaient un passage entre les branches et buissons, passant de ce fait outre les lignes de leur territoire pour s'aventurer vers un lieu peuplé d'hommes que, d'ordinaire, elles évitaient autant que possible.

Il baissa sa baguette et fit un humble hochement de tête vers la Reine de cette espèce qui se tenait droite et fière en avant de ses paires. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux noirs brillants, son pelage immaculé se mariant avec grâce à la neige qui les entourait, elle lui rendit son hochement de manière douce avant de se déplacer quelque peu vers la droite, libèrent ainsi totalement le passage.

Soudainement, les autres mammifères s'écartèrent respectueusement, cédant le passage à un groupe de personnes qui s'avançait lentement vers eux.

Albus faillit lâcher sa baguette quand il _les_ vit enfin. Ils étaient dix en tout, cinq hommes et cinq femmes qui s'avançaient vers eux lentement et en silence, laissant planer une atmosphère de stupéfaction générale sur les quatre Sorciers présents. Si l'on observait bien, on constatait aisément qu'ils appartenaient tous à des espèces différentes, ou tout du moins, un homme et une femme représentait une race précise de Pure. Il vit deux Vampires, deux Elfes, deux Fées, deux Nymphes et deux Veelas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait face à ce qu'il avait ardemment cherché durant des années.

Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait plus bouger, observant avec une fascination admirative les êtres qui s'approchaient en silence tandis qu'au loin, il voyait les Licornes retourner de là où elles venaient, comme si elles savaient les Pures en de bonnes mains. Cependant, une des femmes toucha doucement le pelage immaculé de la Licorne Mère, lui murmurant tendrement des paroles à l'oreille, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse totalement dans l'obscurité sécuritaire de son habitat. Fort de cette constations, très peu de gents pouvait se vanter d'avoir pu toucher une Licorne et plus encore la Reine Mère, il les observa plus en avant, détaillant chacune des personnes présentes, analysant leurs positions et leurs gestes mesurés.

Nul doute que ces personnes devaient faire partie des Hauts Rangs de leur Société.

Il y avait un homme grand et d'une pâleur extrême, ses yeux d'un rouge carmin dardaient sur eux un regard impénétrable tout comme celui de la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui. Ils portaient tous deux de longues robes noires finement travaillées offrant un contraste saisissant avec la tenue d'un blanc pur des deux Elfes qui se tenaient à l'autre extrémité de la rangée qu'ils formaient. Leurs yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant et chaud offraient un doux réconfort paisible à quiconque croisait leurs regards.

Près des deux Vampires se tenaient les deux Fées. L'une avait la peau mate et de longues boucles brunes cascadaient sur son dos dénudé et sur ses épaules vêtues de ce qui semblait être des feuilles et des fleurs aux origines inconnues l'autre, vêtue de pareille manière, se tenait droit près de sa compagne.

Les deux Nymphes étaient vêtues de toges mélangeant diverses nuances de vert qui seyait à merveilles leurs corps et se mariaient avec grâce au rouge de la chevelure longue et ondulée de la jeune femme aux yeux roses, et lisse et arrivant aux épaules du jeune homme qui se contentait d'observer avec insistance un point derrière lui de ses grands orbes violets devant lesquelles voletaient des mèches de la même couleur.

Les deux Veelas, contrairement aux huit autres qui semblaient avoir le même âge, à savoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus, était composés d'un vieillard qui n'était pas sans rappeler le Directeur des lieux, un regard chaleureux, un sourire doux sur un visage ridé mais qui conservait une certaine beauté qu'il devait posséder jadis, il portait une tenue simpliste de couleur crème tandis que la Vélane, elle, ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans à en juger par son physique frêle et fragile.

Une voix retentit doucement dans le silence pesant qui régnait en ses lieux, faisant sursauter les quatre sorciers qui observaient les Pures, ces derniers leur rendant la pareille avec une certaine pointe d'émerveillement pour certains et de dédain pour d'autres :

.. « Albus Dumbledore je suppose ? »

Le Mage Blanc mit un certain temps avant de répondre, laissant son regard se repaître de ce spectacle magnifique qui lui était gracieusement offert. Il en avait rêvé si longtemps qu'il avait du mal à ne pas dévisager sans vergogne ces jeunes gens face à lui, sans compter le Veela, bien entendu.

Ils avaient l'air si Puissants, chacun dans leur domaine, certains affichaient une assurance calme tandis que d'autre laissaient transparaître tout leur dégoût de se trouver en compagnie d'êtres qu'ils devaient sans aucun doute qualifier d'inférieurs à eux, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux si l'on voulait être d'une objectivité sans pareille. Bien sur, il avait déjà vu ces Créatures Magiques, mais jamais comme celle-ci, les Veelas et Vampires de leur Monde n'avaient absolument rien en commun avec ceux se trouvant face à lui. C'étaient des êtres n'ayant qu'un très faible pourcentage d'un héritage remontant à l'origine de l'homme, rien à voir avec les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Les Pures étaient des être de Magie à l'état pure et à en juger par ce qu'il voyait, ils étaient très loin des êtres primitifs et sauvages que certain auteurs s'était plus à dépeindre afin de garder sauf leur orgueil démesurément grand, tenant par là même à rester les Créatures les plus puissantes du Monde. Force était de constater qu'ils n'étaient que de simples fétus de paille face à la sagesse qui transpirait de leurs traits délicats. Ils étaient si calmes, ne semblant pas ressentir le froid pourtant glacial qui sévissait dans ce parc recouvert de neige.

Le silence aurait pu se prolonger plus longtemps encore si Dumbledore ne s'était pas souvenu que l'un d'entre eux se fût adressé à lui. Il se racla doucement la gorge et reprit d'une voix calme et mesurée. Il était censé être un personnage informé de tout ce qui l'entourait, ne l'oublions pas :

.. « En effet. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

La jeune fille d'apparence frêle et fragile s'avança quelque peu vers lui, quittant le groupe sécuritaire auquel elle appartenait pour venir à sa rencontre. Sa robe claire et légère voletait autour d'elle et de ses pas tandis que ses cheveux de miel dansaient tendrement sur ses épaules dénudées, renforçant par la même cette apparence juvénile qui faisait tout son charme. Ses grands yeux fluorescents l'observaient avec une calme sérénité tandis que sa voix éthérée retentissait doucement dans l'air glacial et stagnant :

.. « Je me nomme Milie, fille d'Elorie et de Thilie, Membre du Conseil des Pure et Chef du clan Veela. Je suis la porte-parole des Conseillers ici présent. Nous sommes venus à vous car l'heure est grave. Mais peut être serait-il plus judicieux de ne point converser en ces lieux trop exposés aux oreilles indiscrètes. Nous venons de très loin et le temps nous est compté. Votre bureau me semble un lieu propice aux révélations que je dois vous faire. Permettez ? »

Elle lui tendait une main pâle et fine, attendant manifestement qu'il la lui prenne. Après un bref temps d'hésitation, il la saisit, touchant la paume chaude et douce avant que celle-ci ne le relâche lentement, observant autour d'elle les machines de son bureau dans lequel ils étaient tous à présent.

Il entendit Severus poussait une exclamation étonnée tandis que lui-même ne pouvait prononcer une seule parole, trop ahurit pour dire quoi que se soit. Ce n'étais pas du transplanage, ni de la téléportation. Il n'avait absolument rien senti, pas de secousse, pas de sensation de flottement, pas de malaise ou quoi que se soit, absolument rien, il n'avait pas cligné des yeux et n'avait même pas vu le paysage changer. Leurs Magies étaient vraiment aussi exponentielles qu'il l'avait lu. C'était à la fois intriguant et inquiétant dans un sens, il ne serait pas bon de se mettre ses gens-là à dos, surtout au vu du regard de pur dédain que la jeune Vampire avait posé sur lui avant d'offrir un coup d'œil neutre aux trois anciens Sorciers qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Même si cela l'intriguait quelque peu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est relevé le fait que trois Pures étaient déjà présent ici, il ne mentionna rien en ce sens, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir ce que ferait ces personnes à ses trois protégés.

Le Vampire à l'allure sévère prit soudainement la parole d'une voix impatiente, faisant grogner Severus avec lequel il s'affrontait du regard depuis un petit moment déjà :

.. « Bien, commençons, voulez-vous ? »

Il se racla la gorge et invoqua d'un simple mouvement de baguette assez de sièges pour que chacune des personnes soit assise avant de se diriger à son bureau d'une démarche souple, s'attirant un coup d'œil appréciateur du plus âgés des Pures. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer doucement alors que la cause de son trouble s'autorisait un petit gloussement, apparemment satisfaite de son petit effet. Il s'assit gracieusement, enjoignant les autres à faire de même dans large mouvement de bras tout en parlant d'une voix douce et accueillante :

.. « Oui, bien sur, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Harry se déplaça doucement vers les deux Serpentards qui s'asseyaient souplement à l'extrémité du bureau, vers les chaises les plus éloignées de ce groupe hétéroclite de personnages foncièrement étranges. Il avait aussi du mal à échapper au regard insistant de l'homme Fée qui dardait sur lui ses yeux trop violets pour être vrais.

Il se tourna légèrement, et ancra fermement son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne sembla pas vraiment gêné de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, il lui offrit même un petit sourire charmeur et contrit auquel il ne sut résister de répondre… jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de fer le fasse s'assoir entre Lucius et Severus qui jetaient des regards furibond au jeune homme, lui faisant ressentir une certaine satisfaction de se voir aussi bien protégé. Il ne vit donc pas les regards écœurés voire coléreux des autres Membres du Conseils qui s'abstenaient pourtant du moindre commentaire, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx du Directeur qui garda le silence, ses sourcils se fronçant pourtant imperceptiblement.

La jeune Veela prénommée Milie toussota quelque peu, détendant légèrement la lourde tension qui planait dans l'air et attirant à elle tous les regards. Elle se redressa et parla de sa voix douce et étrangement profonde :

.. « Merci. Donc comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes les Membres du Conseil des Pures. Nous n'avons jamais pris contact avec aucun être quel qu'il soit avant aujourd'hui mais à présent, cela nous semble plus que nécessaire en vue des récents événements. Nous avons suivi votre Guerre avec le Mage Noir Lord Voldemort et… »

Harry, qui était occupé à occulter le regard posé sur lui sursauta violement à cela et prit la parole d'une voix sourde et menaçante :

.. « Quoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidés ? Vous êtes puissant ! Vous auriez pu le tuer sans effort ! »

Il soutenait sans faillir le regard fluorescent et dérangeant de la Vélane sans aucune once de honte. C'était tout de même un comble, il y avait eu tant de morts, tant de douleur et de défaite pour le côté de la lumière que de savoir, une fois sa mission achevée avec une extrême difficulté, que tout cela aurait pu être évité le mettait dans une colère froide. Quoi que ces gens aient à leur dire, il se jura qu'il ne plaiderait aucunement en leur faveur. Il perçut un mouvement vif à la droite de la jeune fille qui l'observait toujours sans mot dire.

Le Vampire s'était levé félinement, dardant sur lui un regard de pur dédain et de dégout qui fit grogner légèrement les deux Serpentards qui l'entouraient. L'homme à la longue chevelure noire prit la parole d'une voix si grave et profonde qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des grognements sourds, ce qui renforça ceux qu'émettaient audiblement les deux Verts et Argents qui semblaient près à se jeter sur celui qui menaçait de la sorte leur compagnon :

.. « Mais cela n'était pas notre Guerre jeune homme, nous n'avons que faire de vos petites querelles de Pouvoir envers les Vôtres. Nous ne prenons jamais part à ce qui se déroule en dehors de notre Sanctuaires, c'est une loi établie avant même la conception du Monde dans lequel vous vivez. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais nous n'avons révélé notre existence aux Hommes, le fait même de notre présence ici prouve à quel point la situation est grave ! Nous courons tous à la catastrophe. »

Le Gryffondor se redressa de toute sa hauteur, repoussant sans ménagement la main fine du Professeur de Potions qui l'enjoignait à se rasseoir sans faire d'histoire. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du Vampire qui cillèrent et s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant le regard vert émeraude obscurci par la haine qui se reflétait comme des flammes dansantes en envoûtant tout sous ses mouvements hypnotisant.

Harry observait l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un dégout non feint, leurs petites querelles comme il le disait si bien avaient tué un nombre inqualifiable de personnes sans compter que cela lui avait couté sa jeunesse et son adolescence. Il ne laisserait personne minimiser les faits avec autant de désinvolture que cet insipide Vampire de pacotille qui pensait l'intimider en le fixant de ses pathétiques yeux rouge qui n'égalaient pas ceux de Tom Jedusort. Cet être ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire, il ne ressentait que de la colère face à son visage trop beau pour être apprécié, il le trouvait laid en cet instant, lui autant que tout son charmes et de ce faite, toute sa prestance de Vampire.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un fouet sur une peau tendre, son regard s'anima d'une flamme qui fit inconsciemment reculer l'Immortel :

.. « Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider ? Après tout, vous-même n'avez pas daigné nous porter secours quand notre Communauté se faisait exterminer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La jeune femme qui se tenait près du Vampire se leva à son tour tout en le foudroyant du regard. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur cette pimbêche aux grands airs supérieurs. Ils le dégoutaient tout simplement. Elle s'adressa à lui avec morgue et répulsion, comme si le fait de s'adresser à lui était une abomination incommensurablement difficile à surmonter :

.. « Petit insolent présomptueux ! Ce qui se prépare aura des conséquences sans précédentes sur la surface de la Terre ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre piètre soit disant Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant se lever toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait envie de la tuer, vraiment. Comment osait-elle dire de pareilles atrocités ? A lui qui avait donné sa vie entière pour combattre ce mal tapi dans l'ombre. Il se plaça devant elle, faisant fi des règles de la bienséance, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, sa voix exhalant tout le venin dont il était capable, son regard montrant tout le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour elle :

.. « Comment osez-vous ? Cet homme a presque décimé une population entière ! N'est-ce pas suffisamment grave pour que vous preniez part au combat ? »

Elle détourna son regard de manière butée, trouvant apparemment honteux qu'un être tel que lui ose s'approche autant de son auguste personne. Le Vampire, resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes, écoutant vraisemblablement l'échange effectué entre lui et celle qui semblait être sa compagne, lui cracha avec hargne et dégout :

.. « Sale Impur… »

.. « Cela suffit ! Lorian ! Asseyez-vous ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé d'une voix froide et coupante. Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle était même la plus petite de tous, néanmoins, son regard et sa prestance parlaient pour elle, elle était presque intimidante, si tant est qu'Harry Potter puisse être intimidé par qui que se soit bien sûr.

Severus s'avança inconsciemment vers le jeune Gryffondor imprudent qui se tenait droit et fier face aux regards pleins de haine des deux Vampires. Il le trouvait beau en cet instant, seul contre tous tout en gardant cette fierté proche de la sottise la plus profonde, imprudent comme toujours, mais si noble, si têtu et entêté à faire ce qu'il avait décidé, à croire malgré tout à ce qu'il pensait juste. Le courage, symbole même de la maison qu'il représentait avec orgueil. Courageux de s'opposer à plus fort et plus puissant que lui, peu importe les conséquences, il se battait pour ce en quoi il avait foi, toujours. Et cela, à sa plus grande honte, le remplissait de fierté.

Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui se crispa quelques secondes, avant de se détendre imperceptiblement, savourant secrètement cette main forte et douce à la fois qui le touchait tendrement, montrant son soutien tout en le maitrisant. Il ferma les yeux tout en laissant s'échapper un soupir frustré.

Il était fatigué, fatigué de tout et de tous.

Il voulait juste dormir… et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Milie fronça ses fins sourcils tout en observant la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, cet amour qui transpirait de ce geste anodin n'avait échappé à personne dans cette pièce. Elle savait que cela jouerait grandement en sa défaveur si elle osait prononcer la moindre parole en ce qui concernait les Lois des Pures et plus encore une Loi précise qui était la raison même de leur présence en ces lieux que jamais encore un Pure n'avait foulés. L'interdiction formelle de s'accoupler ou de s'unir a une espèce qui n'était pas la sienne. La raison de cette guerre sans fin, la seule et unique raison de tous ces morts et de tout ce carnage, la raison de toute cette haine millénaire.

La différence.

Elle les observa, tous autant qu'ils étaient. De ce Sorcier à l'allure sage et quelque peu excentrique, ses yeux bleu qui la dévisageaient avec un fin sourire triste et compatissant, jusqu'à ce jeune homme qui reposait plus ou moins discrètement sur cette main secourable qui le soutenait ostensiblement. Bien sur, elle se devait de les arrêter, après tout, ils étaient aussi des Pures, appartenant à leur peuple par une obscure raison qui lui était inconnue.

Ils étaient tous réunis pour une quelconque affaire de corruption entre les Clans des Fées et des Nymphes quand une feuille portant cinq noms n'appartenant pas a leur langage était apparue devant elle qui Présidait le Conseil. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance en réalité de savoir comment cela était possible, après tout, cela faisait des siècles que certains êtres humains ou Sorciers obtenait une part de l'héritage Magique que certains exilés de la _Galad _avaient transmis à la génération humaine avec lesquels ils avaient eu la folie de s'accoupler. Bien qu'en ce cas précis, cela avait été différent, ce n'était pas un faible pourcentage d'héritage qu'ils avaient reçu, ils étaient devenus des Pures. Cinq Sorciers appartenant au cinq Clans, aux cinq races qui constituaient les Pures. Mais cette information semblait si futile à présent, autant sur le moment cela avait provoqué mille remous au sien du Conseil autant après la confirmation qu'Andelu s'était enfui avec ce Tom Jedusort, cela avait littéralement été oublié, et pour cause ! Elle avait suivi cette Guerre de très près, retrouvant dans ce jeune homme que la vie n'avait pas épargné, celui qui avait était si cher à son cœur il y a des siècles. Elle avait vu le carnage qu'il avait produit au sein de son peuple, elle avait vu la haine et le plaisir de tuer.

Elle avait vu.

Et elle n'avait rien fait.

Rien.

Ce n'était après tout pas leur problème. Tous ce qui ne les concernait pas, de près ou de loin, ne devait pas interférer dans leur Monde. Mais à présent, cela les touchait de très près, de trop près peut-être. Andelu avait réussi à se sortir de sa prison, emmenant avec lui le Lord, s'unissant a lui, s'alliant à une force qui n'avait d'égale, dans la haine et l'esprit de vengeance, que la sienne.

La voix froide et remplie de colère retenue du Vampire la fit revenir à elle, sortant de ses sombres pensées :

.. « Milie, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, votre idée de nous allier pour _le_ vaincre est stupide ! Ce ne sont que des humains, ils n'ont pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour… »

Elle vrilla ses yeux surnaturels dans ceux, rouges de rage, de son interlocuteur qui se tut brusquement. Avec fermeté et grandeur, elle murmura sur un ton glacé qui fit frissonner le Chef du Clan Vampire :

.. « Pour la dernière fois, Lorian, asseyez-vous ! C'est un ordre ! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle usait sciemment de sa place de Reine. Jamais elle n'avait haussé le ton devant un Membre du Conseil, préférant penser qu'ils étaient après tout à égalité, élus par ceux qui constituaient leurs Races, mais le dédain figurant dans la nature de ce Vampire mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve, et si elle devait se montrer ferme et intransigeante avec ceux qui dénigraient les personnes auxquelles ils demandaient de l'aide, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

Lorian, se sentant trahi et humilié face à tous, se rassit lentement, fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui était la cause de sa brusque déchéance auprès de ses pairs.

Après un dernier regard chargé de menaces vers celui qui avait tout de même troublé l'approche cordiale et amicale entre leurs deux Communautés, elle reprit d'une voix calme, se rasseyant lentement à l'instar de tous :

.. « Bien, Messieurs, pardonnez-nous sa conduite inqualifiable et indigne d'un des Membres du Conseil, mais la situation est vraiment des plus critiques. »

Lorian baissa la tête avec rage, gardant pourtant le silence en sentant la brûlure des regards posés sur lui. Albus Dumbledore s'autorisa un petit sourire devant la main de fer de cette jeune fille qui n'avait pourtant pas la carrure d'un Chef. Elle semblait si fragile et douce, si faible que c'était un véritable étonnement de voir toutes ces personnes pourtant plus âgées qu'elle, lui obéir sans discuter. Il faudrait qu'il s'informe sur leurs coutumes et leur mode de vie directement à la source.

Il se racla cependant la gorge et offrit un sourire doux à la Vélane qui le lui rendit, avant de parler doucement :

.. « Expliquez nous donc de quoi il retourne jeune fille. »

Le pétillement de ses yeux sembla se renforcer quand il vit la _jeune fille_ retenir difficilement une grimace sous cette appellation. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle était bien plus âgée que lui, mais son enveloppe de chair tentait plus à prouver le contraire.

Il reprit cependant son sérieux quand il la vit sur le point de parler. Grande, fière, neutre mais aussi douce, audible et calme.

En effet, elle transpirait la sagesse et la sérénité, un peu comme lui, mais d'une façon différente, lui avait la sagesse d'un homme mûr qui a vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie afin d'acquérir cette vertu inestimable. Elle semblait avoir trop vécu en trop peu de temps, ses yeux étaient éteints de cette lueur d'innocence qui caractérise ceux de son âge, ses yeux étaient trop vieux et exprimaient beaucoup trop.

Comme ceux d'Harry.

Les yeux de ceux qui n'étaient pas préparés à voir ce qu'ils ont été forcés de voir :

.. « Nous sommes un peuple qui était présent sur Terre avant même sa conception, nous sommes la Magie elle-même, incarnée dans un corps de chair et de sang. Nos pouvoirs et leur étendue dépassent votre archaïque entendement. Cependant, en ce jour funeste, nous avons besoin de votre aide, car si par le passé, la querelle qui sévissait au sein de notre peuple ne regardait et ne concernait que nous, cela s'étend à présent à votre propre Monde. Nous vous avons observé, suivant l'évolution de votre communauté, cherchant à comprendre vos pensées, votre logique. Nous savons pertinemment qu'elle est la source même de vos pouvoirs, mais votre façon de vous en servir montre que vous n'êtes que des êtres primitifs comparés à nous. Sans elle, vous êtes perdus, mais peu importe cela, nous n'avons pas fait ce long chemin pour discuter de nos capacité à exercer cette force. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour parler d'un être de Magie Obscure… »

Une voix interrogative l'interrompit brusquement :

.. « Andelu ? »

Elle se tourna vers ce jeune adolescent qui l'observait, le visage neutre mais les yeux remplis de question. Milie, pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, était bouche bée, ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux, vert émeraude, de son vis-à-vis, son visage marqué par l'incompréhension et l'étonnement le plus profond. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les autres Membres gigoter sur leurs chaises, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise et gênés. Personne n'osait prononcer ce nom devant elle, personne ne le disait plus. Il était connu sous le patronyme peu glorieux de l'Assassin ou le Traître si ce n'était pas le Mal ou le Dangereux.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, crispée autour de l'accoudoir de son siège, elle ne bougeait plus, perdue dans cette forêt vierge et luxuriante qui la dévisageait calmement.

Une certaine agitation régnait dans le bureau, Lucius Malfoy la ressentait au plus profond de son corps, cette sensation de malaise qui envahisse ceux qui savent quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être dit mais qui a été divulgué. Il avait été élevé dans un monde où tout n'était que faux-semblants, où tous attendaient le moindre faux-pas de leurs pairs pour prendre leurs places et les humilier le plus possible. A l'évidence, Harry venait de prononcer un nom proscrit, cette jeune Vélane ne bougeait plus, le visage décomposé et, lui semblait-il, grandement peiné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était persuadé d'une chose, le nœud du problème venait de ce nom que son jeune compagnon avait prononcé un peu plus tôt dans l'infirmerie. Il tourna son regard vers le Mage Blanc qui, pour sa part, observait minutieusement la Pure, ses sourcils froncés de concentration, ses mains caressant distraitement sa longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux sous ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'une illumination avait dû passer dans cet esprit certes brillant, mais un peu dérangé sur les bords, à son avis bien entendu.

Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur la Vélane qui se pencha vers le Rouge et Or qui soutenait son regard sans paraitre gêné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il restait étonnement calme à vrai dire, trop calme.

La voix tremblante de la blonde s'éleva doucement dans les aires, pas plus haute qu'un murmure spectral :

.. « Comment… Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? Très peu de gens savent cette information. »

Harry Potter, dernier représentant de sa lignée, observait son interlocutrice les sourcils froncés, cherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir qu'il savait important. Cette fille… ce visage et ses yeux ne lui étaient pas inconnus, il l'avait déjà vue, il en était sûr et certain, dans une des visions de Tom. Mais qui était-elle dans ce tas d'images qu'il avait reçu contre son gré ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Un toussotement factice le fit violemment sursauter, il tourna son regard vers l'origine de ce bruit qui l'avait troublé dans son intense concentration pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son Directeur qui lui enjoignait explicitement à répondre à la Vélane qui continuait de l'observer, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux et surtout ses oreilles, dans le cas présent. Il rougit, sous le regard indulgent du Sorcier avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix hésitante, se replongeant sciemment dans des souvenirs qu'il désirait ardemment plonger dans les oubliettes les plus profondes.

Y repenser c'était comme repenser au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment gagné la Guerre pour laquelle il s'était tant battu, y repenser c'était repenser à ses parents et à tant d'autre encore qui avaient donné leurs vies pour rien. Oh oui, ils avaient gagné… mais seulement durant quelques mois. A présent, tout recommençait, encore et encore et encore.

Sa voix s'éleva, hésitante et hachée, mais il n'en avait cure :

.. « Et bien… Depuis le nuit où… enfin… Quand ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi et que Voldemort a tenté de me tuer, il a créé un lien entre nous, par le biais de cette cicatrice. »

Il montra distraitement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui trônait encore et toujours sur son front, signe irréfutable de sa triste destinée, une simple cicatrice superficielle, seule témoin de la destruction de milliers de vies.

Une simple cicatrice, qui avait régi son monde, et qui le régissait encore.

Il reprit, las et fatigué :

.. « Depuis que je l'ai… Que j'ai cru le tuer, rien ne s'était passé, je ne recevais plus d'images, plus de pensées ou d'émotions de sa part, mais ça a recommencé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort et d'Andelu… Ils se sont alliés ensemble. »

Milie ferma les yeux avec force. Elle avait tant espéré que ce soit faux, elle avait tant prié pour que cela ne se soit pas vraiment produit. Mais elle le savait, elle savait pertinemment qu'Andelu ne laisserait pas un homme avec autant de haine et de désir de vengeance pour sa déchéance lui filer entre les doigts, surtout en sachant qu'à présent, celui qui fut un Sorcier craint de toute une population, était devenu un Pure.

Le vieil homme qui était resté silencieux prit la parole d'une voix incroyablement douce et profonde qui fit frissonner Albus Dumbledore d'une façon qu'il ne chercha même pas à analyser :

.. « C'est ce que nous redoutions le plus. Il a fallu des années à notre peuple pour l'exiler avec un charme très ancien, ne sachant pas comment le tuer. L'éternité, emprisonné dans une paroi de pierre sous les tréfonds de l'Océan nous a paru une idée judicieuse. Mais il y a eu une perturbation, nous l'avons tous ressentie, il a réussi à briser sa prison de pierre dans lequel il séjournait depuis plus de dix milliard d'année. Il s'est réveillé, ce que nous ne pensions pas possible, puis nous avons perçu une autre source de Magie, toute aussi puissante et destructrice que la sienne. Une Magie tirant sa force de la haine et la rancœur. »

.. « Voldemort. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui venait de murmurer ce nom avec lassitude.

Décidément, il pouvait définitivement dire adieu à sa vie douce et paisible, de même qu'à ses Aspics. Cela valait bien le coup de redoubler son année sachant qu'à présent, il allait devoir de nouveau se consacrer pleinement à autre chose qu'à ses études. Cela lui avait juste permis de rester plus longtemps à Poudlard, seul endroit sur cette planète qu'il considérait comme sa maison, dans laquelle il avait espérer pouvoir rattraper un peu de son adolescence volé, et près de ses deux Serpentards. Le destin semblait décidé à lui éviter de passer son diplôme.

La voix de la Vélane le fit redescendre des méandres nébuleux de son esprit tourmenté et épuisé :

.. « En effet, mais ce n'est plus le Voldemort que vous avez connu. Sa résurrection l'a changé, il est à présent des nôtres, son nom a été inscrit dans les Archives que nous conservons afin d'établir un bilan du nombre de naissances, tout comme les vôtres soit dit en passant. Ce qui est en passe de se produire sera sans précédent, c'est le pourquoi de notre présence ici. Bien que nous ne l'ayons jamais fait jusqu'ici, nous vous proposons une Alliance de nos deux communautés. Nous savons pertinemment que notre peuple ne saurait affronter une nouvelle fois Andelu, et vous êtes d'autant plus concernés que votre plus puissant ennemi s'est allié à lui. »

Un profond soupir accueillit cette déclaration somme toute de mauvais augure. Dumbledore tourna son regard las vers la haute fenêtre de son bureau, observant sans la voir la neige qui commençait à tomber en petits flocons épars.

Il ne survivrait certainement pas à une seconde Guerre comme celle qu'ils venaient à peine d'essuyer.

Lui-même avait dû se battre lors de trois Guerres, la première fut celle livrée contre son ex-amant, Gellert Grindelwald, qui était devenu un puissant Mage Noir suite à leurs conquêtes communes des Reliques de la Mort et à la mort de sa jeune sœur, Ariana, tuée de la main de Gellert suite à une confrontation entre son frère et son amant. Et bien sûr, les deux Guerres faites contre Lord Voldemort, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs failli lui coûter la vie, surtout si Severus et ses extraordinaires compétences en matière de potions n'avaient pas trouvé un antidote au mal qui le rongeait suite à la destruction de la bague de Gaunt, qui s'était avérée être un Horcruxe.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, avant de se tourner vers la petite assemblée qui se tenait silencieuse dans son bureau. Sa voix semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et plus encore quand il riva un regard profondément désolé et peiné au jeune Potter qui restait sagement assis sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague, sans nul doute en proie à de terribles pensées :

.. « En somme, ce sont de bien sombres jours qui se profilent de nouveau pour la Communauté Magique. »

Son regard se porta comme par automatisme à celle qui semblait être la plus à même à répondre à cette question purement rhétorique, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il voulait tout comme il refusait une confirmation.

La voix de la Vélane n'était pas plus haute qu'un souffle de vent. Désolée, elle répugnait à être celle qui apportait de mauvaises nouvelles, surtout cette nouvelle à vrai dire :

.. « Il semblerait en effet. »

La pièce tomba dans un profond silence, seulement troublé par le bruit discret des flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus fort des lourds nuages blancs, s'écrasant contre la vitre sous la puissance de ce vent hivernal qui portait vers eux ce temps neigeux, et le crépitement des flammes de sa cheminée qui ondulaient calmement dans l'âtre, envoûtant le regard du jeune Gryffondor qui ne détournait pas ses yeux émeraudes de leurs envoûtante danse lascive. Ce n'était pas vraiment un silence pesant qui rendait tout le monde mal à l'aise tout comme ce n'était pas le genre de silence agréable dans lequel on se plongeait avec joie. C'était le silence qui suivait les discussions difficiles, ce silence qui poussait tout le monde à réfléchir sur ce qui avait été et sur ce qui serait dit.

Un silence méditatif en somme.

Le genre de silence que Lucius détestait par-dessus tout car celui-ci impliquait trop de choses.

Certes, le retour de Voldemort était une chose purement abominable pour l'ensemble des peuples foulant cette Terre, mais il était d'autant plus terrible pour Harry Potter, celui-là même qui avait envoyé six pied sous terre le Mage Noir. Un long frisson d'horreur parcourut son dos quand il réalisa pleinement ce que ce retour inopiné signifiait dans sa vie. Il allait être traqué, lui, mais aussi Severus. Ils étaient des traîtres après tout, et plus encore, des traîtres reconnus dans la Société Sorcière, acclamés comme des héros à la fin de la Guerre, ayant même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour services rendus à la Communauté Sorcière et pour la bravoure dont ils avaient fait preuve pour avoir gardé le rôle d'Espions tout au long de leur vie. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers son compagnon qui l'observait au-dessus de la tête du Rouge et Or qu'ils entouraient de leurs corps. Dans les orbes sombres de son amant, il vit une flamme de détermination et de courage qu'il savait ne pas posséder. Severus se battrait de nouveau, il en était persuadé, et c'est cela même qui lui faisait peur à vrai dire. Le Serpentard lui offrit un sourire discret, signe que quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours ensemble. Un regain d'énergie s'infiltra dans ses veines. Il se battrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, foi de Malfoy !

Albus gardait les yeux fixés sur les petites perles de glaces qui tombaient à l'extérieur, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard lourd qui pesait sur lui. S'il avait tourné la tête vers sa droite, il aurait sûrement vu que les yeux du vieil homme Veela restaient bloqués sur son profil, étudiant sans aucune discrétion les lignes visibles de son visage qui n'était pas cachées par sa barbe et sa moustache. Ce vieil homme, prénommé Valrie, ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de cet homme qui le fascinait. Il pouvait sentir la puissante sagesse qui émanait de cet homme. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, lui, célibataire invétéré, trouvait l'idée de se lier tout à fait charmante. Ses yeux aussi fluorescents que ceux de la Vélane brillaient d'une flamme bien connue de tous : le désir.

Milie, pour sa part, n'avait absolument rien manqué du jeu de son très cher frère. Preuve faite que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux et non plus de ce bleu insipide qu'il gardait pour ne pas intimider ses interlocuteurs. Elle cacha son sourire tant bien que mal devant le jeu auquel se livrait son aîné. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait montré d'intérêt pour une personne, le fait que ce soit un Sorcier n'était pas vraiment problématique, aucune interdiction sur ce sujet ne figurant dans leurs lois.

Elle détourna doucement la tête et tomba sur le visage fermé du jeune homme nouvellement Elfe. Elle ne tint pas compte de l'échange de regards entre le Vampire et le Veela, après tout, elle sentait que ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que leur nouvelle transformation. Même si leurs nouveaux Pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore unis, elle voyait parfaitement que leur Magies de Sorcier, elles, étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre. Cette magnifique couleur qui oscillait doucement entre le vert et l'argent, leur essences même étaient tellement mélangées, tellement enveloppées l'une dans l'autre qu'il était impossible de savoir quelle Magie appartenait à qui.

Elle souffla doucement et observa le comportement des siens avec attention.

Mis à part Lorian et sa compagne, Irian, qui gardaient un visage buté et fermé, les autres semblaient bien s'adapter à ce qui les entourait.

Elle vit, avec un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, les deux Elfes, Malith et Talith, observer avec un intérêt quasiment scientifique une machine qui crachait silencieusement des volutes de fumées colorées et aux formes diverses et variées.

Liliu, elle, semblait trouver la vue des tableaux vivants tout simplement grandiose car ses grands yeux roses ne se détachaient pas d'une femme à l'allure sévère et aux boucles blondes qui discutait à voix basse avec son voisin. Un homme hautain, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, son second, Sheniu, fixait sans relâche le jeune Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils, notant qu'il faudrait qu'elle surveille la Nymphe de très près, non pas qu'elle doutait de lui ou de ses actions, mais elle savait pertinemment ce que la passion pouvait entrainer, surtout après avoir vu l'amour dans le regard des deux Sorciers qui l'entourait. Le jeune Potter ne tarderait sûrement pas à s'unir à ces deux hommes, et il serait de mauvais ton qu'un Membre du Conseil interfère dans cette histoire.

Un mouvement brusque attira son regard sur Lio et Maio, qui conversaient dans la langue des Fées tout en observant le magnifique Phénix qui reposait sagement sur son socle, ses yeux noirs fixant l'homme et la femme qui le regardait avec fascination. Après tout, les Phénix avait disparu de leur Monde depuis des milliers d'années, et les Fées étaient connues pour être passionnées par les animaux et les plantes.

Elle sursauta honteusement quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, la sortant invariablement de sa méditation observatrice. A l'évidence, les minutes de réflexions étaient finies, il leur fallait tous revenir à leurs primordiales préoccupations.

Une voix grave et envoûtante s'éleva à sa gauche, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme aux yeux d'un noir d'encre, et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait une voix délicieuse, jusqu'à ce que ses paroles la glacent totalement :

.. « Parlez-nous de cet Andelu. Après tout, mis à part Potter, nous même ne savons rien de cet homme mis à part qu'il est puissant. Qu'a-t-il fait pour susciter tant de crainte chez vous et quels étaient ses motivations ? »

Harry se redressa doucement, vrillant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui semblait perdue et triste.

Perdue.

Triste.

Un flash aveuglant vrilla son cerveau brusquement et une image s'imposa violemment dans son esprit avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Une image qu'il avait vue pas plus tard que ce matin même. Les paroles raisonnèrent dans son esprit, aussi limpides et clairs que si elles avaient été prononcées près de lui.

_« Andelu… Tu viens avec nous, pas vrai ? »_

_« Milie… Ma douce et tendre Milie… Je ne peux venir avec vous… Si je vous suis, je vais vous mettre, toi et tes frères, en danger ma Douce… Nos chemins se séparent ici… »_

Il se souvenait, cette fille, Milie, c'était la petite fille perdue qui avait vu ses parents se faire assassiner par des Vampires, c'était la petite fille qui pleurait en appelant son frère, en le suppliant de rester avec elle.

Cette fille qui voulait qu'ils se battent contre ce Pure était cette même petite fille qui le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner.

Cette fille était sa sœur.

La sœur d'Andelu.

Il fixa son regard dans celui de le Vélane qui observait pour sa part le Serpentard qui lui avait adressé la parole, ne voyant pas de ce fait la lueur de compréhension qui illumina les émeraudes brillantes du jeune brun.

Elle parla d'une voix lasse, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide :

.. « C'est une bien longue histoire mais nous savons que nous vous devons de la raconter. Cependant, après cela, je vous demanderais d'être indulgents envers nous. Ce qui suit risque de changer votre opinion quant à notre Alliance, mais gardez en mémoire les atrocités que votre Voldemort a faites dans votre Monde avant de décider quoique se soit. »

C'en était trop ! Harry se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter son Professeur de Potions qui écoutait attentivement les paroles de la Vélane ainsi que la Pure qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à être interrompue dans son dur récit.

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de l'interrompre, il explosa d'une voix froide et coupante, son regard haineux rivé dans celui, étonné, de la Reine du Conseil des Pures :

.. « Vous croyez ! »

.. « Harry ! »

Le susnommé se tourna vers le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'observait à moitié levé, prenant appui sur son bureau tandis que ses yeux priaient silencieusement le jeune Rouge et Or de se rasseoir sans faire d'histoire, le temps de laisser s'exprimer la jeune fille durement interrompue au moment des révélations qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le jeune homme ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille, il répliqua avec force sans pour autant crier :

.. « Non Professeur ! Moi je sais ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai vu ! Je sais ce que vous et les vôtres avez fait ! Alors dites-moi pourquoi devrions-nous nous allier à des personnes qui ont les même idéaux que Voldemort ? Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter votre proposition, vous qui tuez sans scrupule des familles entières car elles sont des Sang-Mêlés ? Je refuse de me battre à vos cotés ! »

Dumbledore se leva cette fois-ci franchement, remarquant tout de même le teint pâle de la Vélane et les regards quelque peu gênés de l'ensemble des Pures présents dans son bureau, les Vampires mis à part. Il ne tint pas compte de cela et sa voix s'éleva, ferme et autoritaire :

.. « Harry tais-toi ! »

.. « NON ! Quoi que vous fassiez, je refuse d'y prendre part ! Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort et ses idées racistes pour ensuite me battre avec des gens ayant les mêmes idéaux. C'est tout à fait hors de question. Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! En ce qui me concerne, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cet Andelu ! »

Ses yeux brillaient de ce même éclat meurtrier que lors de son Combat Final contre Lord Voldemort, et c'est cela qui poussa Dumbledore à se rassoir lourdement, cela et aussi les révélations du plus jeune. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui semblait si petite dans ce fauteuil trop grand pour elle. Son visage était livide et ses yeux de couleur fluorescente fixaient le vide. Elle semblait accablée par les paroles dures et violentes de son protégé, son regard était absent, comme si elle s'était plongée dans des pensées loin d'être agréables et reposantes. Il ne put cependant pas se pencher plus en avant sur la question car le dénommé Lorian venait de se lever brusquement, le rouge de ses yeux lançant des éclats meurtriers :

.. « Comment osez-vous, sale insolent ! »

Le Rouge et Or éclata d'un rire sans joie, cynique et sarcastique, qui envoya des frissons désagréables le long du corps du Mage Blanc qui observait, impuissant, la colère froide de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils :

.. « Comment j'ose ? COMMENT J'OSE ! Et vous ? Comment osez-vous nous demander notre aide ! »

Le Directeur de l'Ecole profita du fait que le Survivant soit essoufflé pour parler. Bien que son regard montrât clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette sinistre affaire, il voulait laisser à ces gens une chance de s'expliquer, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas la possibilité de faire si Harry continuait de hurler et de prendre la parole sans laisser à quiconque une chance de s'exprimer. Il se pencha sur son bureau, attirant par son mouvement l'attention de son élève qui se tenait droit, les poings fermement serrés comme prêts à s'en servir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il fit tout pour modérer sa voix au maximum, la faisant paraitre calme et décontractée, il ne voulait absolument pas le brusquer :

.. « Harry, bien que je comprenne ton point de vue, il faut que toi aussi tu comprennes le leur. Ce n'est pas une question de Pureté du sang ou pas. Il ne s'agit pas de cela, mais du fait que cet Andelu s'est allié avec Voldemort, Harry. Et je pense que tu as une idée de ce que compte faire Tom une fois qu'il sera parfaitement rétabli. »

Severus se redressa quelque peu à l'instar de Lucius, tous deux prêts à maitriser le jeune Rouge et Or s'ils le devaient. Ce dernier fixait de son regard haineux le Directeur de Poudlard qui, pour sa part, gardait un calme olympien devant la froideur de son élève. Il devait au moins les écouter sans se braquer malgré ce qu'il croyait savoir grâce au lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort. Après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois que Tom userait de ses Pouvoirs pour tromper Harry en lui envoyant des visions montées de toute pièce afin d'obscurcir et d'obstruer son jugement.

Il déchanta bien vite quand le ton froid et implacable du jeune home claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet :

.. « Professeur Dumbledore… Ma décision est prise ! Je me battrais contre Voldemort… mais pas contre Andelu ! Après tout, ce n'est pas notre Guerre n'est ce pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais de vaincre un homme qui a les mêmes idées que moi ! »

Il se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, franchement déçu par l'attitude de l'Elu, tandis qu'une agitation grandissante envahissait les Membres du Conseil qui voyaient là leurs chances de ne pas subir seuls les foudres de leurs plus dangereux ennemis partir en fumée.

Milie se leva lentement, restituant par son mouvement le calme parmi les siens qui l'observaient sans mot dire. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et vrilla son regard intimidant dans le sien. Sans cesser de le fixer de manière neutre, elle demanda d'une voix ferme :

.. « Donc vous seriez prêt à tuer pour vous faire entendre ? »

La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre, il recula doucement tout en écarquillant les yeux, franchement choqué qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce que penser cela de lui. Il secoua violemment la tête en signe de dénégation tout en s'exprimant d'une voix forte et un peu troublée :

.. « Non, bien sur que non ! »

La Vélane laissa partir un rire sans joie du fond de sa gorge, déstabilisant pleinement le jeune homme qui commençait doucement à perdre de sa verve. Cette discussion touchait un point trop sensible en elle, elle ne voulait de ce fait pas épiloguer là-dessus. Juste les mettre au courant du principal sans entre dans les plus nébuleux détails, sans entrer dans les détails qui la concernaient. Elle reprit sur le ton de l'évidence, convaincue d'avoir persuadé le brun de leur cause, convaincue d'avoir éteint la flamme de détermination qui brillait de moins en moins dans ces yeux trop verts qui l'observaient avec une horreur non feinte :

.. « Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait, jeune homme. C'est ce qu'Andelu a fait ! Il a tué les Membres du Conseil des Pures, des familles entières ainsi que des clans. Les Vampires ont presque failli s'éteindre. »

Sa voix avait irrémédiablement flanché quand elle avait dû prononcer son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas le prononcer une fois de plus, elle ne voulait pas le prononcer une fois de plus, c'était trop dur et trop douloureux pour elle.

Le silence se réinstalla, plus imposant que jamais, laissant un arrière-gout amer au Gryffondor qui ne comptait sûrement pas en rester là avec cette simple annonce faite d'une voix convaincue.

Il l'avait vu, bon sang !

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait vu pourquoi.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait toujours écouté son instinct et celui-ci ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais trahi. Ce n'était pas cette femme, aussi puissante soit-elle, qui allait l'induire en erreur aussi facilement.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais elle fut entendue par tous :

.. « Et comment lui en vouloir sachant ce qu'il a vécu ? »

Sa question resta en suspens de longues minutes. Imprégnant chaque personne présente.

Bien sur, il pouvait comprendre les Pures, après tout, si lui-même avait dû leur demandé de l'aide pour vaincre Voldemort et que ces derniers lui avaient répondu ce que lui-même disait, il aurait été furieux, mais c'était différent. Tom Jedusort avait été, était et serait toujours un monstre. Il avait tué dans le seul but de se venger de ce qu'il n'était pas, il avait tué sans motif valable, bien que rien ne puisse justifier un meurtre, lui l'avait fait juste par plaisir.

Andelu non.

Ses parents avaient été tués à sa naissance, ceux qui l'avaient recueilli avaient aussi été tués, sous ses yeux. Comment ne pas comprendre dans ce cas ? Comment pouvait-on le juger pour cela ? Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à sa place. Après tout, lui aussi avait tué le meurtrier de ses parents.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix lasse de la Vélane qui continuait de l'observer sans ciller :

.. « Il a vécu les mêmes épreuves que vous, jeune homme. Il a vécu les mêmes épreuves. »

Ce n'était pas faux, inutile de nier. Comme lui, il avait perdu ses parents et comme lui, il s'était vengé. Bien sur, jamais cela ne lui serait venu à l'idée de tuer des milliers de personnes pour cela, il n'était pas vil ni fourbe et encore moins lâche pour faire payer au monde le crime d'un seul homme. Néanmoins, lui avait eu une chose qu'Andelu n'avait pas pu connaitre au moment le plus critique de sa vie…

.. « Peut-être, sauf que moi j'ai été entouré quand lui a été rejeté… »

.. « Il n'a pas été rejeté par tous ! »

Harry l'observa longuement.

La Pure se tenait droite et raide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers dans sa direction, mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser intimider, même Voldemort n'avait pas réussi cet exploit. Il avait chaud, il en avait marre de devoir sans cesse se justifier. Il redressa la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis qui écarquilla brusquement les siens. Elle savait, elle savait qu'il allait lui porter le coup de grâce.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter parla d'une voix remplie de dédain et d'ironie dans le seul but de faire mal, dans le seul but de voir le regard de la personne à qui il adressait son fiel se voiler de douleur, dans le seul but de faire souffrir.

Avec répulsion, il déclara d'une voix forte, voulant à tout prix que tous l'entendent :

.. « Non, bien sur, vous étiez la seule à l'aimer, la seule à pouvoir l'aider et pourtant, c'est vous-même qui venez nous demander de l'aide pour tuer votre _frère. _Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs qu'il a montrés à Voldemort. Alors pour quelle raison devrais-je risquer ma vie ? Votre combat avec lui ne me regarde pas ! Je me charge de Voldemort, mais ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour vous aider à détruire Andelu ! »

Il se détourna, savourant brièvement le fait que son interlocutrice soit retombée sur sa chaise dans un bruit sourd et sans aucune élégance. Le regard légèrement écarquillé et vitreux de ceux qui se plongent profondément dans de mauvais souvenirs, dans d'obscures pensées desquelles on ne voulait plus avoir de souvenirs. Son visage était défait, emplis de douleur et de peine, ce qui le fit sourire avec froideur et arrogance. Après tout, il n'y a que l'amère vérité pour blesser autant, n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer la réalité, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à tous. Il savoura son expression hagarde et perdue, il savoura sa pâleur, il savoura son regard trouble.

Il savoura le fait d'avoir fait souffrir.

Un sourire perfide toujours accroché aux lèvres, il tourna son regard vers le Professeur Dumbledore dont il sentait la brûlure sur sa nuque. Son sourire retomba rapidement face au regard plus que déçu qui s'ancra dans ses yeux d'un vert luxuriant. Il y lisait tellement de déception qu'une boule hideuse se forma dans sa gorge.

Bon sang, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il partit sans un regard en arrière le plus vite possible. Poussa brutalement la porte du bureau et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon. Il voulait juste partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui l'étouffait, se resserrant autour de lui comme des mains insidieuses s'enroulant sur sa gorge pour lui couper la respiration.

.. « Harry ! »

Sourd aux appels de son Directeur, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les appartements privés qui leur avait été attribués. Des larmes coulant doucement de ses joues, il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait agi comme _eux_.

Il avait agi comme _eux…_

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Le silence pesa longuement sur la petite assemblée que constituait le groupe de Pures et le Sorcier.

Il observait, les yeux dans le vide, la porte qui se balançait doucement sur ses gonds, offrant une image réduite de l'escalier que venait d'emprunter le jeune Rouge et Or. Il avait été odieux, tout simplement odieux avec cette jeune femme encore durement éprouvée qui restait sans bouger sous les regards préoccupés de ses pairs qui n'osaient pourtant pas faire le moindre geste vers elle, surement trop intimidés par ses possibles réactions. Il tourna la tête vers Severus Snape qui venait de se lever, suivi par Lucius Malfoy. Ils lui firent tous deux un hochement de tête digne et révérencieux avant de quitter eux aussi les lieux, sans un regard vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

La porte se referma doucement sur le Chef du Clan Malfoy tandis que le souffle tremblant de la jeune Vélane se faisait entendre dans l'assourdissant silence quasiment religieux. Il savait, par expérience, que dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait attendre que l'offensée prenne la parole de son propre chef plutôt que de la brusquer inutilement. Il attendit donc patiemment, observant les visages gênés des autres Pures qui évitaient même de regarder la jeune fille.

Soudainement, elle redressa la tête et murmura d'une voix forte, en totale inadéquation avec sa posture prostrée et fragile :

.. « Membres du Conseil, je vous demande de quitter les lieux et de retourner à la_ Galad_. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore seule. Valrie, tu restes avec moi. »

Même si cela ressemblait à une demande, le Directeur n'était pas dupe, il savait reconnaître un ordre, aussi bien déguisé fusse-t-il. Il se releva donc doucement, offrant une légère révérence vers les Membres du Conseil des Pures qui se retiraient doucement, après lui avoir rendu la politesse, bien que celui dénommé Lorian fut particulièrement contrarié de se voir congédié de la sorte.

Une fois la porte refermée pour la seconde fois, il se rassit souplement, invoquant d'un mouvement de baguette fluide des tasses à thé ainsi que sa théière dont il entreprit de servir le breuvage chaud et fumant. Il tendit les deux tasses vers le vieil homme qui les lui prit, caressant au passage sa main avant d'en tendre une à la Vélane qui gardait la tête baissée. Lui-même porta sa propre tasse à ses lèvres, savourant le thé aromatisé au citron avec un certain soulagement.

Il en avait vu des choses dans sa vie, mais ce qui lui tombait dessus n'avait aucune égale dans ses très nombreux souvenirs. Les révélations faites précédemment ne lui semblaient vraiment pas bon signe. Il n'osait penser à ce que devait faire Voldemort en cet instant, le connaissant comme il pouvait se vanter de le connaitre, il devait surement recontacter ses Mangemorts encore en vie, ceux qui avaient fui et ceux qui étaient enfermés vie a Askaban, sans parler des Loups-garous qu'il n'avait pu rallier à sa cause ainsi que les Trolls et les Géants.

Il poussa un profond soupir, songeant distraitement que cet autre Pure, Andelu, devait aussi posséder sa propre armée. La situation était des plus catastrophiques en somme.

Il releva doucement la tête, observant la Vélane qui n'avait pas bougé ainsi que la main de son second, faute d'autre terme, qui caressait en des mouvements apaisants son bras recouvert de frissons.

Il décida de briser la glace de façon à relancer la discussion :

.. « Je vous prie d'excuser la conduite inqualifiable de mon élève Mademoiselle. Sachez que d'ordinaire, c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant qui sait modérer ses propos. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de s'adresser à vous de la sorte. »

Sa voix mourut doucement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter qui puisse diminuer l'expression de douleur qui était figée comme un masque de fer sur le visage pourtant si doux de la jeune fille qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une.

Elle lui rappelait Harry, si jeune et pourtant forcée d'acquérir une grande forme de courage et de force intérieure pour assumer toutes les responsabilités que leurs statuts spécifiques leur obligeaient à porter.

Trop lourd fardeau pour des épaules si faibles.

L'un était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, forcé de tuer un monstre que très peu de personnes aguerries avait pu défier tout en pouvant se vanter d'en être ressorties vivantes, et l'autre avait été élue Chef de son peuple alors qu'elle était si jeune. Tous deux se ressemblaient par le fait qu'ils avaient dû se montrer dignes de ce qu'ils avaient été forcés de représenter.

Il soupira doucement, trouvant le monde bien injuste et le destin bien cruel.

Milie releva doucement la tête, à la fois honteuse de s'être laissée aller à un moment de faiblesse devant les Membres du Conseil et devant ces Sorciers qu'elle était censée convaincre de se battre à leurs côtés. Mais Andelu était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour elle, il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour ne serait-ce que repenser à ce nom sans pour autant voir toutes les images de carnage auquel il s'associait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de répondre au vieil homme qui lui faisait face, silencieusement, dans l'attente patiente de sa parole :

.. « Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, sa conduite était hautement justifiée, tout ce qu'il a dit n'est que pure vérité, et c'est surement cela qui m'a le plus blessée. J'ai réellement abandonné mon frère, notre frère. »

Elle fit un geste évasif vers le vieil homme assis calmement à ses cotés, tentant de la réconforter par sa seule présence, sans paroles, sans mots inutiles et sans sens, mais juste avec son langage corporel, juste avec la chaleur de son regard poser avec inquiétude sur le corps courbé et fatigué qui lui faisait face.

Albus les observa un instant, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par _notre frère_, mais le dénommé Valrie se pencha vers la jeune fille qui refusait de fixer son regard sur une des deux personnes présentes avec elle, elle restait là, simple spectatrice muette et condamnée à un silence douloureux comme seul salut à sa douleur. Et c'est avec une extrême douceur, comme pour ne pas brusquer ou fermer plus encore la jeune Vélane, qu'il parla.

Sa voix éthérée faisant frissonner jusqu'à l'air qu'ils respiraient, envoya une décharge d'un sentiment inconnu dans le corps du Mage Blanc qui savait que son heure de parler n'était pas venue, même s'il voulait tout savoir, il devait attendre, le temps que celle qui venait lui demander son aide se reprenne :

.. « Milie, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu ne l'as pas trahi, c'est lui et lui seul le responsable de ses actes et je refuse que tu endosses l'entière responsabilité de ses méfaits. En ce qui me concerne, Andelu n'est plus mon frère depuis le jour où il a tué tous ses gens devant nous. Je garderais toujours une profonde reconnaissance envers lui pour ce qu'il a fait le soir où Velcan a tué nos parents, je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, mais cela ne rachète pas toutes celles qu'il a enlevées. Il a décidé de la voie qu'il allait suivre, et nous avons nous même choisi la nôtre. »

Seul un sourire désabusé lui répondit.

Milie redressa une seconde fois la tête qu'elle avait progressivement baissée sous l'enchainement de mots qui lui était adressé, puis elle planta son regard irréel dans celui de son frère. Sur ce point-là, Albus ne préférait pas s'étendre, après tout si les Pures étaient immortels comme il le pensait, à juste titre par ailleurs, le fait qu'un frère et une sœur puissent avoir une si grande différence d'âge devait sûrement s'expliquer de manière plus ou moins rationnelle et logique. Bien que la logique fasse grandement défaut à tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la Magie.

C'est une voix chargée de rancœur qui raisonna et s'éleva doucement dans son bureau d'un calme olympien, il l'observa fixement, la trouvant forte dans sa douce et amère douleur, assez courageuse pour oser dire qu'elle avait tort, assez forte pour ne pas en vouloir à celui qui l'avait blessée et grandement humiliée devant tout ses pairs, devant toutes ces personnes qu'elle gouvernait. Assez forte pour accepter les remontrances corsées d'un jeune homme sans pour autant lui en tenir rigueur outre mesure :

.. « Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a fait et je sais aussi qu'il ne serait jamais devenu ainsi si notre communauté était moins archaïque. Cette loi sur la Pureté du Sang est absurde, elle est la cause de toute cette Guerre. Je sais pourquoi elle a était faite Valrie, je sais qu'il en va de notre survie de la respecter, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver abjecte. »

Sa voix s'était brusquement élevée quand elle vit son second ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre au moment où elle fit référence à une loi qui lui échappa totalement. Dans leur Communauté, il existait donc une loi concernant la pureté du sang ? Mais c'était de la folie et un raisonnement tout simplement raciste qui égalaient sans mal les pensées de Lord Voldemort.

Il porta un regard nouveau sur les deux êtres qui s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard, un regard où les paroles virulentes de son jeune élève se reflétaient dans ses yeux trop bleus. Il avait raison. Une loi sur ce genre de chose était tout simplement ignoble et c'était aussi une démarche d'exclusion sociale pour ceux qui étaient donc atteints par cette hérésie pure et simple. Il consentit tout de même à demander de quoi il en retournait, il savait de source sûre qu'un raisonnement hâtif sans prendre en considération les explications des coupables n'étaient pas des idées des plus intelligentes. Parfois, les pires actes étaient malheureusement justifiables, et il voulait savoir si c'était le cas dans ces conditions précises.

Il toussota doucement, s'attirant instantanément deux regards surpris et un peu coléreux.

Il leur offrit un petit sourire contrit et demanda d'une voix douce et profonde :

.. « Veuillez m'excuser mais de quelle loi parlez-vous ? »

Milie l'observa sans mot dire durant une seconde ou deux, les sourcils froncés et une petite moue comique sur les lèvres, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus grosse absurdité qu'elle ait jamais entendue, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent légèrement plus en signe d'incompréhension. Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de prendre un grand souffle d'air, comme pour se donner contenance et courage. Il sut à l' instant même où il vit son comportement qu'ils entraient enfin dans le vif du sujet. Il prit délicatement sa tasse fumante entre les doigts, puis il se laissa aller confortablement dans son grand fauteuil de velours rouge. Restant patiemment attentif, attendant qu'elle se livre enfin à lui. Il allait enfin savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment, il allait enfin savoir le pourquoi de la plus Grande Guerre des Pures.

Valrie observa un instant les traits figés de sa jeune sœur, n'osant pas intervenir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait elle-même expirer ses propres démons en parlant de l'épisode le plus noir de leurs vie. Cette histoire la touchait de près, elle était sûrement celle qui avait été la plus blessée lors de cette Guerre infernale et interminable qui avait mis leur population et leur Terre à feu et à sang. Jamais encore leur Monde n'avait connu une telle barbarie et une telle sauvagerie. S'il devait être tout à fait objectif, cela n'avait pas vraiment été une Guerre, vu l'ampleur des dégâts infligés à leur Communauté, il pouvait affirmer sans s'avancer que cela avait été un génocide pur et simple. Andelu n'avait eu de cesse d'exterminer sans aucun regret tous les Pures qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Un véritable bain de sang à la hauteur de sa folie meurtrière. Et Milie avait été le témoin de la longue ascension d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé profondément, qu'elle respectait et admirait plus que tout. Une cruelle désillusion pour la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être.

Il se plongea plus encore dans ses souvenirs, n'intervenant pas dans discours de sa jeune sœur qui lui faisait revivre des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'enterrer à jamais dans les tréfonds de son esprit meurtri :

.. « Oui, bien sûr, nous avons tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas accoutumé à nos mœurs. Ce n'est pas vraiment une loi à proprement parler mais plus un moyen de conservation et de pérennité pour nous. Les écrits stipulent clairement qu'aucune race ne doit se confondre sexuellement avec une autre espèce. Voyez-vous, nous sommes déjà des êtres Puissant et le produit du mélange de deux grandes forces, peut s'avérer dangereux et effrayant pour certains, comme Andelu par exemple. Il est ce que nous appelons un Impure. Dans son sang coule son héritage Elfique, Vampirique et Féérique. Il est le fruit de l'union de trois grands Princes appartenant à de longues lignées Royales. Et ils furent tués par le Clan de Vampires sur l'ordre de l'Ancien Conseil, le soir même où ils donnèrent naissance à celui que notre famille accueillit. Je peux vous certifier qu'Andelu ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui si les habitants de notre village ne l'avaient pas rejeté constamment pour sa différence, il leur faisait peur par sa trop grande sagesse et son calme. Il ne parlait à personne et n'utilisait jamais ses pouvoirs ou aussi peu qu'il le pouvait. Nous logions près d'une forêt qui sépare notre Terre d'exil de la_ Galad_. En ce temps-là, nous étions ce que vous appelez des Résistants, notre famille aidait d'autre famille d'Impures à échapper aux Gardes du Conseil qui avaient pour mission de supprimer cette potentielle menace. Nos parents furent tués sous nos yeux quand nous étions enfants, ils avaient été suivis lors de leurs différents déplacement visant à cacher des Impures et le Conseil avait eu vent de cela. Notre village fut entièrement détruit et nombreux furent les morts cette nuit-là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, Valrie se faisait malmener par Velcan, le Chef du Clan Vampire à cette époque, quand Andelu est arrivé, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir en public, d'ordinaire il préférait ne pas montrer sa différence. C'est cette nuit-là que la Guerre débuta, quand Andelu tua Velcan, provoquant ainsi le Conseil des Pures. Nous nous sommes séparés cette nuit-là, moi et mes frères nous sommes enfuis dans la forêt et Andelu est parti pour la _Galad_, la Grande Cité. Suite à cela, nous avons appris qu'il avait tué tous les Membre du Conseil, provoquant ainsi un bouleversement inégalé au sein de notre Communauté, il a fait se lever les Impures opprimés contre ceux qui les oppressaient. Cela a duré des siècles, des siècles d'une Guerre sans fin où il a montré toute sa haine et toute sa colère, ralliant à lui les Impures, mais aussi des Créatures des Enfers, des Démons de l'Autre Monde en invoquant la plus Noire des Magies. Il a tout décimé sur son passage et nombreux sont ceux qui ont quitté notre Terre pour rejoindre la Vôtre. Il a tué tous ceux qui se dressaient contre lui, instaurant un climat de peur constante sur notre Peuple, décimant constamment les Conseils qui se formaient jusqu'à ce que nous soyons élus. Nous combattions contre lui dans l'ombre et le peu de Pures qui restait nous a élus Conseillers. C'est à cet instant que nous avons enfin pu reprendre le dessus et nous avons gagné cette Guerre quand j'ai enfermé Andelu dans sa prison de pierre, le jour où il me supplia de me rallier à lui car il ne pouvait me tuer. Je l'ai trahi pour sauver mon peuple et je fus nommée Reine des Pure et Conseillère suprême. Un titre très demandé et très rare, un titre que je trouve cher payé. Les Impures restants furent bannis de notre Terre et de nombreux réfugiés qui s'étaient exilés au plus noir de la Guerre revinrent pour repeupler notre espèce. Nous sommes immortels, mais une fois que nous prenons une compagne ou un compagnon, nos Magie se lient et si l'un des deux meurt, cela entraîne un bouleversement dans la Magie, provoquant ainsi la mort des deux. C'est ainsi que la quasi totalité des combattant furent tués, rares étaient ceux qui ne s'unissaient pas une fois leur majorité venue. Andelu ne s'est jamais lié, il n'avait donc aucune faiblesse. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons décidé que les Membres du Conseil ne devaient pas s'unir pour éviter ce qui s'était produit au début de la Guerre. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi concernant les unions mixtes sont bannis ou se cachent dans des contrés dangereuses où nous ne nous aventurons pas. Pour ma part, je refuse de faire tuer des personnes dont les Magies ont décidé de s'unir malgré leur différence de race. Nous vivions donc en harmonie, plus aucune Guerre n'entachait notre Peuple si ce n'est des conflits à propos des Terres ou encore des querelles entre races, mais rien qui ne soit insurmontable ou vraiment dangereux jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Andelu s'est réveillé, comme c'est moi qui l'ai emprisonné, j'ai su immédiatement qu'il n'était plus prisonnier, en réalité, il attendait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était Lord Voldemort, ressuscité sous les traits d'un Pure. Ils se sont enfuis nul ne sait où. Certains Sorciers d'Afrique nous ont contactés pour nous informer d'une perturbation de la Magie sur leurs Terres. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nul ne sait notre existence mais certains des peuples humains ayant eu des affiliations avec des Pures bannis ou en exil se sont reproduits, donnant naissance à votre race. Vous êtes en quelque sorte nos descendant, possédant la Magie mais à un niveau moindre, juste une infime partie de l'héritage que nous vous avons transmis. Bien que certains Membres du Conseil aient été d'avis de ne pas vous contacter et de régler cela nous même, j'ai décidé de venir vous demander votre aide. La menace que représente Andelu est incommensurable, s'il ne s'était pas allié avec Lord Voldemort, il n'aurait pas été un danger pour vous, ou tout du moins, pas un danger immédiat, mais le résultat de cette Alliance prouve qu'Andelu a de nouveaux projets. S'il a décidé de combattre au côté de votre ennemi, c'est qu'il désire étendre son pouvoir au-delà de notre propre Monde et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, nous vous demandons votre aide car ce qui se prépare est bien au-delà de ce que nous avons tous affronté. Je sais pertinemment que nous nous battons pour une cause adverse, que si nous devions être logiques, cela aurait dû être Andelu et vous contre Voldemort et nous. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide tout comme vous aurez besoin de la nôtre quand vous verrez l'étendue des Pouvoirs d'Andelu. Une Alliance entre nos deux Peuples augmentera nos chances de Victoire qui, je vous l'avoue, sont infiniment minces si nous nous battons séparément. »

Il reposa sa tasse vide sur le coin de son bureau, lentement et en silence, son cerveau emmagasinant toutes les informations qui venaient de lui être révélées et ce qui en résulta le bouleversa grandement.

_Il_ était comme Tom en réalité, un enfant différent des autres mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, un enfant solitaire qui s'était vengé de ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, l'un en se faisant passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, l'autre en assumant grandement sa différence. Il se demanda brièvement comment Tom avait pu accepter de prendre un allié aussi puissant que lui et dont la folie n'avait d'égale que la sienne mais force était de constater que s'il voulait vraiment gagner sa Guerre, il devait faire Alliance avec un être aussi dangereux et avide de vengeance et de Pouvoir que lui. Cela allait être sans nul doute terrible. Il connaissait l'étendue de la folie de Tom et celle qui transparaissait concernant Andelu dans le récit de la Vélane ne lui augurait rien de bon. Ces deux là avaient la force et la possibilité de plonger le monde dans les Ténèbres les plus noires.

Il releva doucement les yeux vers les deux Pures qui l'observaient en silence, lui laissant tout le temps qu'il désirait pour digérer une information de si grande ampleur, il leur fit un hochement de tête, à la fois pour leur patience mais aussi pour leurs confidences. Ils allaient devoir prendre une décision, l'entrée ou non de la Population Sorcières dans cette Guerre.

Il fronça tout de même les sourcils, une question s'imprimant subitement dans son esprit et au bord de ses lèvres :

.. « Je vois. Si vous me permettez, pourquoi vous êtes-vous adressé à moi ? Vous semblez bien renseignés sur nos coutumes et notre façon de vivre, vous devez donc savoir qu'une Alliance et une déclaration de Guerre doivent se faire après du Ministre de la Magie et non auprès d'un simple Directeur d'Ecole. »

Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres, détendant allègrement l'atmosphère plutôt pensante de ces dernières minutes, tandis qu'il vrillait son regard dans celui, brillant d'un certain amusement contenu, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille qui lui fit un hochement de tête respectueux tout en parlant sur un ton élogieux qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le rendit étrangement fier et honoré :

.. « Et bien, parce que dans notre coutume, une déclaration d'Alliance se règle avec la personne la plus puissante. Et nous savons que le plus puissant Sorcier, ou devrais-je dire, les deux plus Puissants Sorciers de votre Monde se trouvent dans cette école : vous-même et le jeune Harry Potter. Sachez que si nous n'avions pas le droit de vous aider lors de cette Guerre, nous vous avons observés, comme nous observons tout ce qui nous entoure et nous savons que vous êtes des hommes de confiance. »

Il tenta de cacher du mieux qu'il put le sentiment intense de fierté qui s'écoulait doucement dans ses veines, brûlant son corps d'une flamme d'orgueil. Se savoir respecté et considéré comme un des Sorciers les plus Puissants du Monde par des êtres tels que les Pures était quelque chose d'absolument divin, se savoir légèrement admiré par eux était aussi magnifique que d'avoir l'extrême honneur de les rencontrer. Ils étaient après tout leurs Dieux, leurs Ancêtres directs, ceux grâce à qui ils possédaient tous le don de la Magie. Il tenta d'endiguer le flot incessant de fierté qui l'assaillait de toute part pour régler un léger détail qui le taraudait tout de même.

Après une leste révérence respectueuse, il reprit sur un ton docte et convaincue :

.. « Je puis vous assurer que Kingsley Shacklebolt est une homme tout à fait digne de confiance, de plus, il est un Premier Ministre tout à fait exemplaire et il s'est bravement battu durant la Guerre. »

Et c'était vrai, il avait donné tout son appui, de même que le jeune Potter, à Kingsley pour qu'il soit élu Ministre de la Magie à la place de tous ses ignares qui voulaient profiter de cette place pour s'enrichir et gouverner leur Monde, tous ses égoïstes égocentriques qui n'avaient de cesse que de vouloir plus de pouvoir, offrant sans honte leurs services au plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps tant que cela pouvait leur apporter la richesse et la renommée. Fudge avait été un incapable et Scrimgeour ne valait guère mieux, ils étaient faibles bien que ce dernier ait tout de même eu plus de courage et de force que le premier. Ils étaient tous deux morts durant la Guerre, laissant la place tant convoitée de Ministre libre à tout les scélérats du Monde Sorcier.

Il sortit assez brusquement de ses pensées moroses sur la cupidité humaine quand la voix grave et profonde du Veela retentit à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il sentit une vague de frissons l'assaillir de toute part quand son regard plongea dans cette mer d'un jaune fluorescent qui le dévisageait sans honte ni discrétion aucune, un fin sourire qu'il pouvait considérer comme joueur habitant son visage qui, malgré son apparence de vieil homme, gardait une espèce d'espièglerie juvénile :

.. « Nous n'en doutons pas une seule seconde du fait que nous l'avons vu Monsieur Dumbledore, cependant, comprenez que nous avons préféré venir nous adresser à vous car nous savons que, malgré les apparences, c'est vous le chef et le représentant de la Communauté Sorcière. Il ne viendrait à aucun de vos pairs l'idée de vous défier, tout comme nous savons que vous êtes le plus sage et le plus puissant des Sorciers. Tous, sans aucune exception, vous respectent. De ce fait, vous êtes plus indiqué pour répondre à notre requête, si vous acceptez, nul doute que tous vous suivront. »

Et c'était la pure vérité.

Il était un des Sorciers les plus respectés de la Communauté Sorcière, recevant à chaque élection une demande de participation au poste de Ministre de la Magie, refusant constamment cette demande, préférant diriger une école et former ceux qui seront un jour plus ou moins proche l'avenir de leur peuple. C'était aussi un poids dur à porter pour ses épaules vieilles et fatiguées, il avait la responsabilité de tellement de choses, ses choix avaient, par le passé, déterminé un bon nombre de fois le destin de leur Monde mais cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était différent, plus grand encore que tout ce que leur peuple avait dû affronter depuis le commencement.

Il souffla doucement, soudainement fatigué de tout cela, inquiet du sort de l'humanité, triste pour ceux qui avait réussi à survivre à la précédente Guerre et qui devrait reprendre les armes.

La Communauté Sorcière n'avait pas encore fini son deuil des disparus, leur Société ne s'était pas encore reconstruite entièrement, bon nombre d'endroits demeuraient encore détruits, la moitié du Ministère était un champ de ruines dans lequel des centaines de Sorciers travaillaient durement pour lui rendre sa splendeur d'autrefois. Même si la plupart des gens avaient retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre et un espoir de futur meilleurs que le passé, ils demeuraient tout de même encore trop fragiles pour se battre une seconde fois en si peu de temps.

Et Harry, le si courageux Harry Potter qui avait risqué sa vie entière pour battre son ennemi, aurait-il la force nécessaire pour endosser de nouveau sa destinée, lui qui pensait enfin avoir tourné une page de sa vie ?

Et lui-même, aurait-il la force de se battre une quatrième fois ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Lentement, il releva la tête, un voile sombre obscurcissant le bleu limpide de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et demanda d'une voix défaite, toute l'atrocité de leur situation lui sautant au visage avec une force insoupçonnée :

.. « Est-il aussi dangereux que vous le dites ? »

Le fait de voir ses deux interlocuteurs détourner furtivement la tête d'une manière qu'il pouvait aisément qualifier de gênée ne fit rien pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Une rafale de vent plus puissante que les autres attira son attention vers le ciel obscurci et lourd duquel tombait une pluie diluvienne de gros flocons blancs et purs.

Le destin devait vraiment avoir un mauvais fond pour leur infliger pareilles épreuves en si peu de temps.

Il ferma les yeux lentement, lassé de tout, trouvant pour une des rares fois dans sa longue et tortueuse vie, le monde laid.

Milie posa son regard sur le visage si vieux et si fragile, par certains côtés, de ce vieil homme. Il semblait si frêle et pourtant si grand, un saisissant contraste qui avait attiré son regard sur lui lors de ses inspections sur le Monde Humain.

Elle avait vu les combats de sa vie, elle avait tout observé scrupuleusement, trouvant dans le corps d'un homme tout le courage et toute la force du plus aguerri des Pures. Elle avait trouvé ce monde beau, elle avait trouvé ce Peuple fort et fier. Voir des hommes risquer leur vie pour se battre pour une cause en laquelle ils croyaient dur comme fer était un spectacle de toute beauté, voir des hommes défier des personnes plus puissantes et plus dangereuses qu'eux avec pour seules armes leur foi et leur courage était une des choses les plus magnifiques qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Et cet homme réunissait tout cela en lui seul. Il avait combattu sans peur, avec force et courage, pour des idées en lesquelles il avait foi, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprise être sur le point de perdre sa vie mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu abandonner, même durant les heures les plus noires, il avait toujours gardé cette force et ce courage. C'est pourquoi il avait gagné tout son respect, c'est pourquoi elle avait tenu à s'adresser à lui, d'une part pour enfin le rencontrer et d'autre part car elle savait que cet homme ne laisserait jamais son Monde être détruit sans réagir. Elle détestait être l'annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles, mais elle n'avait guère eu le choix. Elle savait aussi pertinemment que les Sorciers venaient tout juste de sortir de leur plus Grande Bataille, et savoir qu'elle était celle qui devait les faire tous renoncer à la liberté et à la paix pour une Bataille plus violente et plus destructrice encore ne la transportait pas de joie, bien au contraire.

La voix douce et calmante de Valrie la fit légèrement sursauter, elle avait totalement occulté la question rhétorique du Mage Blanc :

.. « Il est à l'origine même du Monde que vous connaissez Monsieur. Sa puissance a littéralement changé le climat et la surface de la planète. Il est connu dans votre monde sous le nom du Diable. Même ce que vous appelez la Bible le nomme, du fait que de génération en génération, son histoire fut racontée, déformée et controversée au sein des civilisations Magiques. Il n'a pas créé un mal, il est le Mal ultime. La Magie qu'il a utilisée est ce que vous appelez communément la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes diverses et variées. Avec lui, le plus simple et le plus inoffensif sortilège devient meurtrier. Il a réussi à changer la Magie elle-même, transfigurant ce qui était pur en une chose ignoble et dévastatrice. Il faut l'arrêter à tout prix avant même qu'il ne commence son œuvre. Je vous assure qu'Andelu était plus dangereux encore que le Voldemort que vous avez connu, avant qu'il ne devienne lui-même un Pure bien entendu. A présent, je ne saurais dire lequel des deux est le plus a craindre. Ils sont si semblables qu'ensemble, ils seront invulnérables, sauf s'ils s'unissent bien sûr et encore… »

Albus fronça ses sourcils à cela. Il pensait qu'ils étaient déjà alliés, dans ce cas, pourquoi parlait-il d'une…

Il écarquilla violemment les yeux et se pencha brusquement sur son bureau tout en demandant d'une voix choquée. L'idée même qui lui traversait l'esprit était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'Union à laquelle il pensait :

.. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Sa voix lui sembla ignoblement aigüe, avis sans aucun doute partagé par la jeune Vélane qui fit une petite grimace en ayant un geste vers son oreille droite. Il n'en avait cure. Bon sang de Merlin cela n'était pas possible, Voldemort, Tom n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'adonner a ce genre de pratique. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer par qui que ce soit et ce Pure semblait aussi buté que lui dans ce domaine-là.

Milie fronça les sourcils tout en déclarant d'une voix posée. Après tout, malgré les franches reluctances de son vis-à-vis sur la question, c'était une hypothèse très probable. Andelu avait perdu la Guerre une fois, nul doute que pour sa seconde Bataille, il allait changer certaines choses qui lui avaient fait défaut la première fois, une Union biblique avec ce Voldemort lui apporterait plus de Pouvoir encore qu'il n'en possédait déjà :

.. « Et bien je vous le dis, le seul moyen pour tuer un Pure c'est qu'il s'Unisse avec un autre Pure, de ce fait, leurs Magies se mélangeront et l'un ne pourra survivre à la perte de l'autre, aussi bien émotionnellement que magiquement. Cependant, une Union les rendrait plus Puissants encore du fait de cet échange de Magie. »

Et bien si.

Merlin, l'idée même d'imaginer cela lui provoquait d'horribles frissons de dégoût.

Tom était devenu un monstre tout simplement ignoble, un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et un corps reptilien, il ne songeait même pas à quel devait être l'apparence de cet Andelu pour trouver un attrait quelconque à son ennemi.

Une grimace significative tordit ses traits tandis que sa voix s'élevait doucement dans le silence seulement troublé par les crépitements doux et apaisants des flammes paradoxales à la tempête qui se déchainait à l'extérieur :

.. « Donc en résumant, si Tom s'unit avec Andelu, cela les rendrait tout deux plus Puissant, mais cela serait aussi leurs pertes ? »

Milie hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment :

.. « C'est cela en effet. La Magie, une fois qu'elle a trouvé sa sœur, ne peut être dissociée, elle s'autodétruit plutôt que d'être séparée. C'est un des seuls inconvénients de notre condition à vrais dire et c'est aussi cela qui a causé le plus de tort durant la Guerre que nous avons livrée, je vous l'ai dit, il est rare une fois la majorité atteinte qu'un Pure ne recherche pas son Compagnon de vie. »

Sa curiosité fut brusquement piquée au vif par cette annonce et il se demanda brièvement si le fait de poser la question qui le taraudait afin d'étancher sa soif de savoir serait mal venue. Après tout, cela concernait leur mode de reproduction, ce pouvait aussi être un sujet tabou mais il désirait tellement comprendre leur façon de fonctionner qu'il fit fi des convenances, décidant que c'était aussi une question légitime en ce qui concernait Tom et ce Pure.

C'est d'une voix intriguée qu'il demanda :

.. « Et comment cela se décide-t-il ? »

Une légère rougeur naquit sur les joues rebondies de la jeune fille qui détourna quelque peu la tête, montrant par là-même son refus de répondre à une telle question. Il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui continuait de l'observer, pensivement à l'évidence. Il croisa les yeux dérangeants de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne lui offre un petit sourire qu'il qualifierait par la suite d'engageant et de charmeur. Sa voix suave s'éleva lentement, pesant précautionneusement ses mots :

.. « Et bien il y a différents critères. Tout d'abord il faut que les deux partenaires soient compatibles sur le plan psychologique mais aussi au niveau de leurs Magies. Cette dernière a tendance à nous pousser à rechercher un partenaire ayant le même niveau de Puissance mais pas seulement. C'est assez complexe à définir en réalité. Je dirais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les décideurs, c'est notre Magie qui choisit sa compagne. Nous ne sommes après tout que les hôtes de notre pouvoir, mais nous n'avons jamais eu à nous plaindre d'une union. Même si certains d'entre nous ne trouvent jamais leur compagnon ou compagne de vie. Il est même arrivé à un homme de s'unir à la quarante-deuxième génération de son frère. »

Il termina son explication avec un sourire suggestif qui fit naitre une rougeur dans le cou de son destinataire :

.. « Je vois. Dans ce cas, je suis intimement persuadé que les Magies de Tom et d'Andelu vont vouloir se lier, après tout, ils sont très semblables de caractère et dans leur passion pour la destruction. »

C'était d'ailleurs le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire.

Tom, quand il était encore un être humain, était déjà exponentiellement puissant, mais à présent qu'il avait acquis sa nature de Pure, ses capacités en ce qui concernait la Magie avaient dû être décuplées de manière faramineuse alors si, en plus de tout le reste, il s'Unissait dans le sens biblique du terme, avec cet Andelu, nul doute qu'il serait, bien que cela lui coutait énormément de le dire, invincible.

.. « C'est exact. Mais cela sera à double tranchant. D'une part nous aurons la possibilité de les tuer mais d'autre part, leurs Magies vont se mélanger, de ce fait, nous auront à faire à un seul ennemi dissocié dans deux corps. Ils auront les mêmes pouvoirs et la même Puissance. Plus ancienne de la part d'Andelu et nouvelle de la part de Lord Voldemort. Une Guerre se profile, inévitable, et elle sera sans aucun doute particulièrement violente. Elle concernera aussi le Monde entier. Tous devront faire un choix, se rallier à nous ou à eux car nul ne sera épargné. »

La voix de la jeune fille s'éteignit doucement, laissant profiter à chacun toute l'ampleur de la situation dans lequel leur Monde allait être plongé sous peu. Il tourna son regard vers Valrie, qui gardait les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier exprimait un faciès tel que celui-ci au cours de la conversation. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui pouvait l'incommoder de la sorte quand ce dernier s'exclama d'une voix que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'irritée :

.. « Milie, cela commence à devenir gênant ! »

La susnommée se tourna vers son frère qui commençait doucement à avoir le visage couvert d'une très fine pellicule de sueur qui brillait doucement sous le jeu des flammes de la cheminée et des chandelles qui reposaient sagement à des endroits stratégiques de son bureau afin d'éclairer au maximum la pièce quand le temps ne se prêtait pas au soleil, comme c'était d'ailleurs le cas aujourd'hui. Il se fit la réflexion que cela pouvait être grave et il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour savoir s'il pouvait être d'une utilité quelconque quand la Vélane prit la parole d'une voix concernée et quelque peu inquiète tout de même :

.. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Valrie ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la concentration qu'il se devait d'exercer pour repousser cette chose. Cela avait commencé dès l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans cette école. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à tenir cette forme de Magie loin du bureau mais force était de constater que quoi ce fut, c'était très obstiné et puissant sous un certain aspect. Il ne sentait rien de néfaste mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Cependant, depuis quelques minutes, il l'avait senti commencer à perdre patience et à tenter de pénétrer dans le bureau, il avait bien tenté de le détruire mais sa Magie ne parvenait pas à éradiquer ce sortilège qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Magie des Pures. Il fronça plus encore les sourcils, sentant qu'il allait bientôt pénétrer sa cuirasse pourtant solide de protection.

Il consentit à répondre à sa jeune sœur qui commençait à montrer les signes avant-coureurs de l'inquiétude. Sa voix était un peu hachée mais il arrivait tout de même à conserver toute sa dignité face au Sorcier qui l'observait, intrigué et quelque peu étonné tout de même :

.. « Une forme de Magie très Puissante tente de pénétrer dans le bureau depuis une vingtaine de minutes, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la faire disparaître, mes incantations semblent refuser de la détruire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Milie ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ressentir les effets que devait normalement produire une forme de Magie sur leurs propres pouvoirs, mais peut-être était-ce du au fait que son frère tentait vainement de la repousser, car elle ne sentait absolument rien, ce qui n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Elle était pourtant très respective à la Magie, sous toutes ses formes, il était facile pour elle de reconnaitre une infirme partie de cette dernière quand elle devait y être confrontée, le fait de ne rien ressentir la laissa légèrement contrariée et songeuse, cela n'était pas normal du tout. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Valrie, occultant totalement la présence du Mage qui n'avait de cesse de les observer, le visage neutre bien qu'un soupçon de curiosité se lisait dans le bleu de ses yeux :

.. « C'est étrange. D'ordinaire, toutes les formes de Magie se plient devant la nôtre. Que ressens-tu ? »

Valrie se concentra plus encore, laissant son essence approcher le plus possible de cette source qui lui semblait lumineuse. Quand il arriva enfin à toucher cette douce chaleur qui le défiait, il ne put retenir un sourire de bonheur. C'était tellement beau, si joyeux même, il ressentait une douce euphorie l'envahir, un étrange bonheur l'enroulait de part en part, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait totalement oubliés. Sa voix était lointaine et chargée d'un ton tout à fait niaiseux, il savait qu'un sourire béat ornait ses lèvres mais il n'arriva pas à endiguer le flot de bonheur qu'il sentait s'insinuer en lui :

.. « Ce n'est pas mauvais, je dirais même que c'est une sorte de concentré de bonheur. C'est très puissant aussi, pour preuve ! Je n'arrive pas à la canaliser ni à l'identifier. »

Milie fronça plus encore ses sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire si un quelconque sortilège pouvait avoir des effets tels que celui-ci mais elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce genre. Elle s'apprêtait à donner à son frère un peu de son pouvoir pour exterminer cette potentielle menace quand la voix chaude et rassurante du maitre des lieux s'éleva, calme et sereine :

.. « Alors laissez-la entrer. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le Mage qui se contenta de croiser ses longs doigts fins sous son menton caché par sa proéminente barbe blanche. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet et si confiant qu'elle se sentit irrémédiablement stupide de s'inquiéter. Elle avait observé leur Monde sous toutes les coutures mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était un environnement étranger pour eux, qui n'avaient jamais quitté leur Terre natale. La moindre chose pouvait être une menace pour eux, tout lui était inconnu d'une certaine façon, comme cette eau glacée qui tombait du ciel et qu'ils appelaient neige ? Cela n'existait pas dans leur Monde, renforçant ce sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait assailli depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur cette Terre qui lui paraissait plus hostile en vrai que durant ses très nombreuses observations. Elle demanda tout de même confirmation auprès du vieux sage qui ne quittait pas son air très légèrement amusé et patient :

.. « Vous êtes sûr, nous ne savons jamais. »

Elle se sentit invariablement détendue quand il lui offrit son célèbre sourire mystérieux, celui qui mettait tous ses interlocuteurs en confiance, contribuant à reléguer dans un coin de leur esprit tout ce qui était une source de contrariété quelconque. C'était dans ce sourire et à travers son regard malicieux que l'on pouvait sans peine retrouver ce grand homme qu'il était devenu. Un Grand Sorcier de son point de vue, peut être même le plus Grand. Elle sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de cette voix qui avait contribué à son petit intermède intérieur :

.. « N'ayez crainte, je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit, et puis mon Ecole est très bien protégée contre les intrusions néfastes. La Magie Noire ne peut pénétrer en ces lieux si son contrôleur ne se trouve pas entre ses murs. Et je doute fortement que l'un ou l'autre de nos ennemis soit ici. Laissez-la entrer. »

En effet, comme il l'avait imaginé, un magnifique Patronus à l'apparence d'une louve particulièrement contrariée fit son apparition dans le bureau plongé dans le silence. Albus observa avec une certaine fascination la Louve redresser la tête et passer devant le Pure qui lui avait empêché l'accès du bureau avec autant de force. Il ne put retenir un sourire face au regard de pur dédain qu'elle posa sur lui. Il se demanda brièvement si un Patronus n'avait vraiment pas de conscience propre, puis il se fit la réflexion que c'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'aurait eu Poppy Pomfresh si elle avait été à la place de son sortilège. Il se redressa cependant, légèrement inquiet de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer à l'infirmerie pour que sa collègue et employée lui ait envoyé sa messagère qui n'était d'ordinaire réservée que pour les cas d'urgence.

La Louve, fière et élégante, marcha doucement jusqu'à son bureau avant que la voix inquiète et saccadée de l'Infirmière la plus redoutée de ses patients ne se fasse entendre :

_.. « Albus, venez le plus tôt possible à l'infirmerie, nous avons un problème avec Minerva et Miss Granger. » _

Il se releva immédiatement après que la Louve ait disparu dans une volute de fumée argentée, prêt à se précipiter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, surtout sachant que le Veela avait bloqué le Patronus durant une vingtaine de minutes, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il s'apprêtait à contourner son bureau quand il vit la main de la Vélane se lever doucement en signe de calme avant qu'elle ne déclare dune voix douce :

.. « Non, ne vous en faites pas. Elles vont bien. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, étudiant scrupuleusement son visage calme et rassurant :

.. « Pardon ? »

Elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir avant de commencer à lui donner une explication justifiant son assurance tranquille. Il se rassit en silence, écoutant attentivement la jeune fille et faisant taire la sensation désagréable qui avait étreint son cœur à l'annonce du possible danger que couraient les deux jeunes femmes sous sa tutelle :

.. « Nous sommes tous connectés les uns aux autres d'un certaine façon. Nous savons ce que ressent un Pure quand il se trouve à proximité. Je savais qu'il manquait deux personnes tout à l'heure. Il me semblait bien avoir lu cinq noms sur les Archives. Je n'ai pas osé vous demander quoi que ce soit, nous avions plus important à discuter mais à présent cela fait, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que nous discutions de vos élèves et collègues. En ce qui concerne ces deux jeunes femmes, elles vont bien, elles ont juste refusé leurs liens et leurs Magies ne l'ont pas supporté, c'est très rare comme phénomène, mais ne venant pas de notre Monde, je pense qu'elles ne devaient pas bien comprendre la signification d'une Union. Se lier avec une personne, c'est ne faire qu'un avec elle, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avions jamais eu de problème avec nos Unions, mais il est possible que, pour une raison ou une autre, l'un des deux refuse le lien. La Magie ne peut pas créer un sentiment humain, elle peut certes en reproduire les effets mais elle ne peut en aucun cas le fabriquer. En revanche, elle peut donner un petit coup de main au destin. Je pense donc que vos deux amies ont du faire un petit voyage au cœur de leurs Magies afin que leurs sentiments soient mis au claire. Le fait est qu'en ce moment, je ne ressens rien de particulier les concernant. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux, soufflant de soulagement et de répit. Il aimait profondément Minerva avec qui il travaillait depuis plusieurs années, il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Métamorphose avant de l'engager comme Professeur, ils avaient combattu ensemble et elle était pour lui une amie très chère à son cœur. Sèche et froide en apparence, mais si douce et fragile quand on la connaissait réellement.

Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de sa chère collègue pour avoir refusé l'amour que lui vouait Miss Granger, car nul doute que cela venait d'elle et non pas de son élève. Il connaissait l'Animagus et il savait qu'elle était très à cheval sur le règlement, une relation élève/Professeur devant sans doute lui paraitre intolérable et immorale. Qui plus est, dans sa tête, Minerva avait tout de même une quarantaine d'année de plus que la jeune Rouge et Or, même si une nouvelle jeunesse venait de lui être offerte, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'habituer à ce changement devait prendre du temps. L'essentiel était qu'elles aillent bien, le reste pouvait attendre.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ses changements, si les Pures les observaient comme la Vélane le lui avait affirmé, peut être qu'eux savaient ce qui avait entrainé cette transformation. Albus doutait fortement que le hasard soit le déclencheur de tout ce qui se passait, surtout aux vues des proportions que cette histoire risquait de prendre sous peu :

.. « Dans ce cas, savez-vous ce qui a causé cette transformation ? »

Il vit Valrie redresser la tête et observer sa sœur très attentivement. A l'évidence, si la jeune fille était au courant de quelque chose, elle avait omis, volontairement ou pas, d'en informer les autres Membres du Conseil.

Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite tout en parlant d'une voix neutre :

.. « Malheureusement non. Nous vous surveillons certes, mais pas en tout temps. Nous nous tenons au courant de vos découvertes mais nous n'interférons jamais, c'est une règle contre laquelle nous ne pouvons aller, d'ordinaire. Je dois vous avouer que sur ce point-là, nous n'en savons pas plus que vous. La seule chose que je peux vous certifier, c'est que vos amis n'ont pas obtenu la totalité de leurs dons, cela laisse donc à penser que leur héritage s'installe lentement pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre de leurs corps. Dans peu de temps, ils ne seront plus considérés comme des Sorciers. Les particularités liées à leur espèce respective vont se réveiller comme la soif de sang chez le Vampire, le désir constant de protection du Veelas, l'envie de liberté et de verdure pour la Fée et la Nymphe. En ce qui concerne l'Elfe, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait pratiquement achevé sa transformation totale. Ce qui nous ramène à un point que j'ai éludé plus tôt. Si nous n'en connaissons pas la raison pour les personnes présentes en ces lieux, je ne peux pas en dire de même pour Lord Voldemort. La transformation de ce dernier est entièrement due à celle d'Harry Potter. Quand il m'a parlé de son lien avec son ennemi, certaines pièces du puzzle se sont mises en place. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que leur lien permet le transfert de pensée et de Magie entre eux deux. Cela risque de s'avérer très problématique pour la suite mais je ne préfère ne pas m'avancer et vous inquiéter inutilement. »

Albus hocha doucement la tête, prouvant par là même qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais qu'il restait très sceptique en ce qui concernait sa dernière phrase. S'il avait bien compris le principe même de l'Union, c'était l'échange de Magie. Hors dans le cas d'Harry et Tom, il n'y avait pas que la Magie qui s'était mélangée, leurs âmes ou tout du moins, une partie de l'âme de Tom vivait en Harry, surtout depuis sa résurrection, ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi Lord Voldemort était devenu un Pure, au même titre que celui avec lequel il était lié : Harry Potter.

Il préféra garder cette information pour lui seul, qui c'est ce qu'_ils_ auraient en tête s'_ils_ savaient que son élève était d'une certaine façon Uni à Tom… d'ailleurs qui sait comment réagiraient les principaux concernés.

Il toussota légèrement, masquant ainsi sa gêne, avant de reprendre :

.. « Je dois avouer que je n'en suis guère surpris. Harry n'a jamais rien fait comme les autres et de plus, il est très Puissant. »

Même s'ils n'en montrèrent rien, les deux Pures comprirent qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter plus avant de ce qui concernait Harry et Tom, le principal avait été dit, mieux valait limiter l'accumulation des informations, c'était déjà trop pour lui.

La jeune blonde lui offrit un hochement de tête positif avant de reprendre, conciliante et aimable :

.. « En effet, cela se sent. Avez-vous des questions particulières à nous poser ? Je suppose que vous devez être curieux à notre égard. »

Elle sourit doucement, parfaitement consciente du fait que cet homme avait été fasciné par son Peuple dans sa jeunesse, elle l'avait vu faire des recherches dans de pathétiques ouvrages soi-disant historiques, elle l'avait vu venir sur leurs Îles et traverser sans aucun problème leurs protections pourtant puissantes, elle l'avait vu à deux doigts de trouver l'entrée de leur Monde… et se détourner doucement puis repartir d'où il venait, sans raison apparente.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait sous aucun cas divulguer des informations sur son Peuple, elle trouvait que ce serait faire amende honorable à un vieux Sage qui avait passé sa vie à les rechercher, qui plus est, elle savait aussi qu'il les soutiendrait corps et âmes dans cette Guerre qui se préparait encore dans l'ombre.

Et puis, quitte à violer une des plus grandes lois de son Peuple, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

Albus observait les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face en silence, leurs mines mi-interrogatives mi-curieuses posées sur son visage. Il ne savait que demander à vrai dire, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et puis il en avait tellement rêvé de cet instant hors du temps et de l'espace, il avait tellement espéré ne serait-ce que trouver des ruines de la Grande Civilisation qu'ils étaient dans son esprit. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à être contacté par eux pour entrer en Guerre mais il se passait tellement de choses étranges dans le Monde Magique qu'il fallait s'habituer à tout en très peu de temps pour ne pas être dépassé par les évènements.

Il se racla la gorge, décidant d'attaquer directement par ce qui le concernait de plus près :

.. « Vous avez répondu à la plupart de mes interrogation à vrai dire, même si quelque chose me taraude encore. »

Milie se redressa doucement, l'enjoignant à continuer sur sa lancée :

.. « Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice et demanda sur un ton concerné :

.. « Que comptez-vous faire en ce qui concerne les Unions de mes protégés ? Je suppose que vous avez remarqué leurs attitudes équivoques et vous savez déjà pour Miss Granger et Minerva. »

En effet, elle avait parfaitement remarqué ce qui se passait, mais que pouvait-elle sincèrement y faire ? Si ces personnes voulaient vivre à la _Galad_, ce dont elle doutait franchement, elle se devait de leur en interdire l'accès. Mais comme ils vivaient dans leur Monde et ce malgré leurs nouveaux statuts, elle n'avait aucune autorité sur eux, aucun droit de les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils désiraient, ce qui la soulageait grandement d'ailleurs. Elle n'imaginait même pas ordonner à des hommes qui étaient unis en étant simplement Sorciers de ne plus s'approcher de leurs conjoints sous prétexte que par un étrange hasard de la vie, ils se retrouvaient avec une nouvelle identité Magique. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à redire sur cela et ça l'arrangeait. Il ne fallait simplement pas qu'ils se rendent à la _Galad _et que les Membres du Conseil divulguent cette information à la Communauté des Pures, il serait de bien mauvais ton de provoquer un vent de contestation au sein de ses troupes pour quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas. Une fois qu'un Pure ne vit plus sur sa Terre Natale, il n'est plus considéré comme tel :

.. « J'ai remarqué, oui. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment des Pures et qu'ils ne vivent pas dans notre Communauté, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous concerner. »

Albus souffla discrètement de soulagement, intérieurement heureux que ses protégés comme il se plaisait à les qualifier ne courent aucun danger vis-à-vis des Pures. Seulement, dans ce cas, pourquoi autant de répulsion en ce qui concernait les Sang-Mêlés ? Il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre les raisons de Tom, après tout, il était un Sang-mêlé, mais surtout, il avait été un Sorcier rejeté par les Moldus, il était furieux d'être différent et il s'était vengé de ceux qui étaient comme lui car il se dégoûtait aussi simplement que ça.

Mais eux ? Quelles étaient leurs raisons ?

Il se décida à le demander sur un ton intrigué, souhaitant silencieusement qu'ils acceptent de lui répondre sur un sujet qui semblait assez délicat à aborder pour eux :

.. « Dans ce cas, qu'avez-vous contre les Unions Mixtes ? Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas très bien ce point. En ce qui concerne la Puissance que cela apporte chez les concernés, je peux aisément imaginer les raisons de vos frayeurs, mais cela mis a part ? Il doit bien y avoir d'autres raisons ? »

Milie baissa quelque peu la tête, presque honteuse d'avoir à répondre à cette question. Après tout, elle-même était contre cette loi mais même avec son statut de Pouvoir au sein de son Peuple, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre ce genre de décision, les lois établies l'ont été au Commencement. Ce sont des règles d'or comme le fait de devoir manger ou boire pour survire. Cela faisait partie intégrante d'eux-mêmes. Elle avait voulu faire abolir cette loi, mais tous s'y étaient fermement opposés, arguant avec des éléments de poids qu'il était impossible de prendre une telle décision, pas après la Guerre qu'Andelu avait livrée, pas après que tous aient vu la Puissance faramineuse qu'il possédait en étant un Impure. C'était hypocrite, car en réalité, la raison de cette loi était cette peur de Puissance supérieure malgré le fait que ce soit justifié par un concept de pérennité des races. Un gros ramassis d'absurdités et d'inégalités, voila ce que c'était ! Quand elle avait était élue par la majorité comme Reine des Pures, elle avait voulu changer énormément de choses dans leurs règles de vie, mais le Peuple avait été contre certaines de ses réformes pourtant plus humaines et glorieuses que celles écrites au Commencement. Une des seules choses où elle s'était montrée inflexible, c'était en ce qui concernait la mise à mort des Impures. Elle avait décidé de changer cette loi, optant pour un bannissement des concernés de la Terre des Pures. Elle savait bien sûr que certains se cachaient, mais tant qu'ils faisaient profil bas, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Elle releva la tête, fixant son regard dans celui, curieux, du Sorcier qui l'observait en silence. Elle voyait sur ses traits et dans son regard qu'il se demandait si elle allait lui répondre. Elle le lui devait, s'ils s'Alliaient, mieux valait qu'ils en sachent plus sur eux. Bien qu'elle se sentît en colère contre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, car c'était, de son avis, un mensonge éhonté, elle modula sa voix en quelque chose de doux et de franc :

.. « C'est une question de pérennité des espèces. Nous sommes certes un Grand Peuple, mais nous craignons de nous éteindre, j'entends par là la non évolution. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, mais les nouvelles générations apportent des changements constants à nos coutumes et façons de vivre. Qui plus est, les Pures ont des Pouvoirs très spécifiques, si nous nous mélangions tous, nous perdrons cette part d'héritage qui définit ce que nous sommes. La pureté du Sang est quelque chose de très important pour notre peuple, comme pour le vôtre selon certains. Mis à part que pour vous, cela n'a pas vraiment la même signification car le Pouvoir que vous possédez n'est pas Pure au départ. »

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais plus une raison que l'on donne pour se convaincre que nos actes sont justifiables. Elle le savait, il voyait sur son visage qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux et qu'elle était même contre ce principe. Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être plausible, après tout, chaque être d'un pays se définit par des traits de caractères qui leur sont propres à tous, comme les yeux bridés et le teint jaune des Asiatiques ou la peau noire des Africains. Il pouvait comprendre leur raisonnement car il est vrai que cette constatation pouvait s'observer dans la civilisation Moldue, avec les migrations qui s'opéraient dans le Monde, tous se mélangeaient, créant ainsi une nouvelle catégorie de personnes comme les Métissés par exemple.

Il sortit de ses pensées tout en murmurant lentement, les yeux dans le vague, encore en proie à ses songes :

.. « Je comprend votre point de vue même si je n'y adhère pas. »

Valrie sourit doucement.

C'est cela qu'il appréciait chez cet homme, il n'était pas sectaire. Il faisait un effort pour comprendre le raisonnement des autres et ce, même si le sien était en totale opposition. Il n'était pas obtus, et ne considérait pas toutes les idées différentes des siennes comme mauvaises car elles n'allaient pas dans le sens qu'il avait choisi. C'était un homme bon, c'était un homme qui lui plaisait grandement même.

Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il détaillait l'homme en question, apparemment inconscient de l'étude qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas à proprement parler beau, après tout, sa jeunesse s'en était allée avec le temps, mais il possédait quelque chose qu'il l'attirait irrémédiablement à lui.

Et puis, leurs corps avaient sensiblement le même âge.

C'était une idée à creuser très sérieusement.

.. « C'est compréhensible et nous ne vous demandons pas d'être en accord avec nos principes. Nous n'avons pas la même culture, il est de ce fait tout à fait normal que nos opinions divergent sur de nombreux points. »

.. « Oui, je le conçois parfaitement. J'ai une autre question. »

.. « Je vous en prie. »

.. « Où vivez-vous ? Vous venez de me dire que vous étiez un Grand Peuple et je doute fortement que les Ruines que j'ai moi-même foulé de mes pieds soient votre véritable lieu de résidence. »

Milie eut un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de tendre. Il s'en souvenait, elle s'était interrogée longuement sur cet homme et sur les raisons de son départ si près de son but ultime. Ce serait une bonne raison pour l'interroger sur cela. Bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas autorisée à lui parler de l'endroit où ils vivaient, elle le fit quand même, d'une part car il lui fallait convaincre cet homme de se rallier à eux, mais aussi car il savait déjà où était l'entrée de leur Monde. Bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait pas clairement, mais c'était un homme intelligent, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il saurait reconnaître l'endroit s'il le voyait et puis comme cela, elle ne serait pas accusée de trahison :

.. « C'est une question tout à fait justifiée mais y répondre serait trahir mon Peuple. L'endroit où nous vivons est un lieu dont le secret n'a jamais été divulgué même par ceux qui ont été bannis. Cependant, le fait que vous ayez réussi à passer outre nos protections prouve que vous avez le cœur pur et bon, l'endroit que vous avez visité est en effet notre Terre, mais en partie seulement. Nous vivons dans une dimension parallèle dont le portail se trouve sous terre. Je dois d'ailleurs vous avouer que vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur quand vous avez failli trouver notre entrée. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, vous avez fait demi-tour et vous êtes parti. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ?

Oui, il s'était posé la question des milliers de fois, une fois de retour en Angleterre. Puis il était parti enseigner à Poudlard, et cette histoire lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée, une sorte d'intuition qui lui avait commandé de ne pas aller plus loin, de renoncer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, de prendre son mal en patience, que ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore. Une impression diffuse qu'il n'avait jamais su identifier, mais à laquelle il avait obéi, faisant aveuglement confiance à son instinct qui lui interdisait d'aller plus loin. Alors il était reparti, sans un regard en arrière mais franchement déçu que ses recherches ait été aussi infructueuses. Et à présent, il se retrouvait dans son bureau, en présence de ceux qu'il avait si avidement cherché à connaitre et à comprendre. Si les circonstances avaient été autres, il en serait follement ravi, le principal but de se vie était accompli, hélas, s'ils étaient ici c'était pour lui demander son soutien pour une cause qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de plaider.

Il consentit tout de même à répondre à la Vélane qui attendait manifestement qu'il parle :

.. « Je l'ignore moi-même. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne devais pas aller plus loin. Que mon heure, si je puis dire, n'était pas encore venue. Une fois revenu en Angleterre je me suis souvent maudit de ne pas être allé plus loin dans mes recherches mais certains événement m'ont fait complètement oublié cet incident. »

Il était devenu Professeur de Métamorphose et il avait commencé sa quête des Reliques de la Mort avec son ancien amant. Beaucoup d'évènements en somme, certains plus sombres et difficiles que d'autres. Il ressentit un brusque et subit abattement dont il ne chercha pas à définir la cause, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir à vrai dire. Il ne se sentait plus la force de se battre à nouveau, il était vieux, il perdait ses réflexes et sa vivacité, et il savait pertinemment que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas :

.. « C'est compréhensible. Cependant, suite à cela nous vous avons observé de plus près encore. Certains Membres du Conseil vous trouvent fascinant. »

Il releva la tête au ton suggestif de la jeune fille qui regardait avec insistance son frère. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs subitement détourné la tête, semblant trouver d'un intérêt passionnant les dalles de pierre froide qui constituaient le sol de son bureau.

Pour cela aussi, il était trop vieux, bien qu'il ne puisse nier se sentir tout même flatté de susciter ce genre de pensée pour un homme de son âge.

Il sentit avec un effroi saisissant une chaleur insidieuse monter sur ses joues qui devaient, sans nul doute, arborer une légère teinte rougeâtre, bien heureusement cachée par sa barbe proéminente. Il se sentit pourtant obligé de répondre quelque chose, d'une part pour combler et briser ce silence hautement gêné et concupiscent et, d'autre part, car c'était tout de même fort élogieux d'être considéré par un Pure et plus encore, par des Membres du Conseil des Pures.

Il toussa, se redonnant ainsi une contenance avant de répondre d'une voix humble et grave :

.. « Oh, c'est trop d'honneur. Je vous remercie. J'ai cependant une dernière question. Vous dites que vous êtes immortels, mais pourtant, il me semble que vous n'avez pas la même apparence. Qu'est-ce qui arrête votre croissance et pourquoi ? »

Il soupira doucement, heureux d'avoir réussi à changer radicalement de sujet. Cette question était légitime car en effet, il trouvait étrange cette grande différence d'âge, s'il pouvait dire, entre le Veela et la Vélane.

Milie se redressa et répondit d'une voix douce, parfaitement consciente de la diversion de leur hôte pour changer de sujet :

.. « C'est une question pertinente, mais toute raison à ce que nous sommes se résume en une seule chose. La Magie. Notre évolution corporelle prend fin une fois tout notre potentiel Magique acquis, certains se trouvent donc avec une apparence de vieillard pour l'éternité, tandis que d'autres resteront à jamais des enfants. Un des Membres du Premier Conseil avait le corps d'un enfant de six ans, c'était d'ailleurs assez perturbant. En réalité, d'ordinaire, plus le Sorcier est Puissant, plus son apparence est jeune. Mais la Guerre a forcé certains d'entre nous à explorer leur Magie de manière brutale, ne la laissant pas évoluer comme il se devait. D'autres encore choisissent de retenir leur Pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il le décide. Andelu, par exemple, est l'être de Magie Pure le plus Puissant qui puisse exister. Sa croissance s'est donc arrêtée la nuit où la Guerre a commencé, c'est-à-dire quand il a décidé d'utiliser au maximum son potentiel. Ces être-là sont très rares. Nous n'en avons comptabilisés que deux dans toute l'histoire de notre Peuple, il y a Andelu bien sûr et Merlin. »

Il suspendit son geste pour se resservir une tasse de thé à l'entente de ce nom. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment parler de leur Merlin tout de même ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait y croire. L'histoire de Merlin était une chose qui avait bercé tous les enfants issus d'un Milieu Magique, c'était un Sorcier, il ne pouvait pas être un Pure :

.. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Milie lui offrit un petit sourire amusé. C'était revigorant de voir un homme s'intéresser autant à leur culture et à leur histoire. Elle comprenait tout de même sa surprise, après tout, nombreux furent les Mages nommés Merlin dans leur Monde :

.. « Je comprends votre surprise, après tout, Merlin fait office de Dieu dans votre Civilisation, mais c'était un Pure, un Elfe pour être plus précise. Il a été vaincu au combat, par une des alliés d'Andelu, après sa chute, Morgane, une Fée des eaux. Mais avant cela, il s'était rendu sur Terre, arguant qu'il avait quelque chose à accomplir. C'est lui qui a apposé la Magie à des endroits stratégiques de la planète, sous le commandement de La Magie. Il y a bien sûr des endroits comme en Irlande, en Egypte ou encore à Salem. Poudlard, par exemple, a été construite par ses Fondateurs en un lieu déterminé, confié par Merlin, il en a laissé des traces dans la Terre pour que soit construite cette bâtisse selon le Désir de La Magie. Le véritable Merlin était un Pure, celui dont on vous raconte l'histoire devait être un Mage qui lui a volé son identité. Il est aussi possible que certains de ses écrits soient restés dans votre Monde de son fait. Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.»

C'était tellement invraisemblable.

Le Monde Magique avait encore tellement de secret qu'il se demanda distraitement si une personne sur Terre pouvait se vanter de les connaitre tous.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils, quelque chose dans son discours ne l'avait pas à proprement gêné mais plutôt grandement intrigué :

.. « Excusez-moi mais, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de la Magie comme étant une personne. Est-ce volontaire ? »

Valrie et Milie échangèrent un regard étonné, comme s'il avait proféré la plus grosse des inepties :

.. « Mais La Magie possède un corps en effet. Elle est vivante, c'est une entité distincte bien que d'infimes parties d'Elle soient présentes en nous tous. La Magie est vivante partout autour de nous mais sa source même palpite dans un cœur de chair et du sang coule dans ses veines à de rares occasions. Je vous parle de La Magie, ce n'est pas une personne à proprement parler mais Elle est tout. Elle est présente partout, dans l'air que nous respirons, dans l'herbe sur laquelle nous marchons, dans les fleuves, Elle est le soleil, la mer, la terre, le feu, l'univers. On ne peut dire ce qu'elle n'est pas. C'est La Magie qui fait tout ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est Elle qui a créé le Monde à partir de phénomènes explicables pour ne pas que l'homme sans pouvoir autre que celui de la vie ne sache qu'Elle existe. Elle a une pensée propre et Elle a des projets, pour chacun de nous. »

Bon sang, c'était si invraisemblable et même dérangeant sous certains aspects. Savoir que La Magie était une personne était tout simplement inimaginable, cela provoquerait un bouleversement sans nom au sein de la Communauté Sorcière. Il ne trouvait même plus ses mots, c'était si étrange. A vrai dire, il ne s'était même jamais posé la question de savoir d'où venait la Magie et qu'elle était sa source, c'était comme de se demander comment s'était créé l'univers. Nul ne le savait et certains étaient près à parier que nous ne le saurions sans doute jamais, cela faisait partie des mystères de la vie, tout comme l'idée d'une vie après la mort, pour les Moldus. Essayer de concevoir le fait qu'une force inégalable œuvrait dans l'ombre pour contrôler leurs vies à tous était quelque chose de profondément perturbant. Il avait même l'impression de ne plus avoir de libre arbitre, comme des pantins que l'on ferait jouer selon son humeur et ses envies. Ce concept avait quelque chose de triste en réalité. Cela signifiait que toutes les horreurs de la vie étaient le faite d'une personne, si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier la Magie d'être humain. Elle devait surement prendre une apparence humaine à certaines occasions. Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était si invraisemblable, si difficile à définir même. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-on s'expliquer une chose pareille ? Lui-même ne le pouvait pas, il n'était pas de ceux qui n'ont pas de croyance mais dans ce cas-ci, une partie de lui se refusait à l'accepter, cela entrainerait trop de raisonnements qui pourraient bien le rendre fou.

Milie observa le Mage se perdre dans ses pensées et elle regretta l'information qu'elle venait de lui livrer. Le fait que la Magie était une entité propre était quelque chose qu'il fallait concevoir à la naissance, c'était une habitude de vie. On ne pouvait décemment pas apprendre une chose pareille à une personne qui avait été élevée dans une culture où La Magie n'était qu'un flux. Eux-mêmes avaient été bercés dans ce savoir, depuis tout petit, leurs parents leur avaient appris à respecter La Magie en faisant bon usage de cette part d'Elle-même qu'Elle leur avait offert. C'est pourquoi ce secret était un des mieux gardés par leur Peuple, même si certains Sorciers avait eu l'immense honneur de La voir comme le peintre et sculpteur Michel Ange qui avait revêtu ses traits sous la forme de Dieu.

Elle n'aurait jamais du le dire, c'était une information trop lourde pour un esprit non préparé.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire des excuses quand ce dernier reprit comme si de rien n'était :

.. « Je dois dire que j'ai énormément de mal à intégrer cette information. Mais L'avez-vous vue ? »

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme, elle était littéralement scotchée, s'attendant même à recevoir des insultes ou des dénégations virulentes mais sûrement pas une acceptation aussi simple et pour le moins rapide.

Elle le savait sage mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela soit à un tel point.

Nombreux furent ceux qui devinrent fous après L'avoir vue, obsédés par Elle, désirant plus que tout La revoir, cet être de Magie brute qui devenait une damnation pour les faibles. Elle était si attirante, si Pure que nul ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Elle, tous voulaient la posséder mais nul ne pourrait jamais avoir un tel privilège. Elle n'avait pas de Maitre, Elle était un tout. Le fait de voir leur hôte aussi calme la rendit extrêmement étonnée, peu étaient ceux qui auraient eu une telle réaction, elle en était intimement persuadée.

Elle consentit pourtant à lui répondre, après tout de même quelques secondes de flottement. Elle regretta quelque peu le ton amer de sa voix :

.. « Personnellement non, hélas, ce serait un ultime honneur, mais un seul Pure à notre connaissance L'a vue et a peint l'apparence qu'elle avait prise, c'était un homme destiné à de grandes choses et en effet, il a fait de grandes choses. »

Sa curiosité fut piqué au vif, il était littéralement avide d'en apprendre d'avantage, c'était si fascinant. Si improbable et effrayant même, mais d'un passionnant rarement égalé.

Il apprenait de nouvelles choses sur un sujet qu'il pensait connaitre par cœur :

.. « Qui était-ce ? »

Albus pensa distraitement que cela devait être quelque chose de merveilleux à observer.

La Magie sous sa forme la plus pure.

En réalité, si les Moldus avaient un Dieu eux-mêmes avaient la Magie. Apprendre cette information pouvait ouvrir les portes de nombreuses possibilités. Notamment pour expliquer les nombreux objets qui se trouvaient dans le Département de Mystère, savoir que ceux-ci furent créés dans un but précis par une conscience plus ou moins humaine pouvait apporter des avances faramineuses pour le Monde Magique. Sa brusque montée d'adrénaline spirituelle se fana immédiatement après avoir pris conscience du fait que cela pouvait aussi avoir de trop nombreuses conséquences. Une telle information devait rester cachée pour le bien de l'humanité, qui sait ce que serait capable de faire des personnes telles que Voldemort avec une information pareille entre les mains ? Mieux valait ne rien divulguer, pour ne pas tenter les plus faibles.

Il sursauta discrètement quand la Vélane répondit à sa question d'une voix douce et lente, son visage soucieux l'observant minutieusement, comme pour analyser l'impact de cette nouvelle sur son esprit. Il lui offrit, pour toute réponse, un sourire serein. Leur secret serait bien gardé, il s'en faisait la promesse :

.. « Merlin. Il est le seul homme de notre Peuple à L'avoir vue de ses propres yeux tout comme il est le seul homme à avoir eu l'immense honneur de se voir incomber une mission par Elle. Elle lui a confié une part de sa Puissance et celle-ci est illimitée. Elle voit tout car elle est en chacun de nous, en quantités différentes, certes, mais toujours présente. Merlin est le tout premier Pure à avoir vu le jour, savant mélange de terre et de Magie, façonné en une image précise. Il est lui-même plus proche de la Magie qu'aucun de nous. Elle ne se montre qu'au plus pure des pures, celui dont le cœur ne sera qu'amour et bonté, celui qui ne possédera pas une once de mauvais en lui. Mais Elle n'intervient que rarement auprès de ses enfants car Elle est le destin, elle décide de qui doit mourir et de qui doit naitre. Tout ce qui arrive doit arriver, le fait même que je sois ici est son œuvre. Le fait que j'ais senti que je devais vous demander une Alliance vient de son fait. Elle nous a poussés vers vous et nous ne devons jamais aller à l'encontre de ce qu'Elle désire. »

Albus observa fixement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Quelque part, cette logique avait quelque chose de dérangeant, lui rappelant des fanatiques vénérant leur icône comme une secte en vérité.

C'était vraiment effrayant.

Et dans un même temps si fascinant.

Il souffla doucement, tentant de comprendre une vérité qui lui échapper dans se raisonnement :

.. « C'est vraiment extraordinaire et dérangeant quelque part. Cela voudrait dire que La Magie a voulu tous ses morts et toute cette haine ? »

Milie ne sut que répondre à cela, elle-même s'étant de nombreuses fois posée la question. Pourquoi, Elle qui les avait créés, leur faisait subir autant de douleur et de mort, pourquoi ? Nul ne savait et nul ne pouvait le savoir en vérité. C'était ainsi. Elle avait crié, hurlé, posé des questions au ciel, au temple des Pures, elle avait prié, supplié La Magie d'arrêter cette Guerre qui détruisait à grands pas la majorité de son Peuple. Elle-même ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de tout cela. C'était Sa décision uniquement, il fallait s'y plier, ils étaient tous les jouets du destin, les jouets de la Magie. Elle faisait ce qu'elle désirait de leur vie et si elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient mourir, alors ils mourraient, tout simplement :

.. « Je ne saurais répondre mais tout ce qui doit être sera. »

Un soupir de découragement retentit avec force dans le silence pesant du bureau. Le Directeur se fit d'ailleurs la remarque silencieuse que cela lui arrivait très fréquemment en ce moment.

Donc cela se résumait à ça ?

Suivre le chemin qu'une force supérieure avait tracé pour eux sans réfléchir. Se battre jusqu'à la mort car cette force avait décidé que ses jouets ne lui convenaient plus. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Albus Dumbledore regretta d'être un Sorcier, il regretta de devoir être le pantin de cette Magie qui faisait pourtant partie intégrante de lui, il regretta de ne pas être né sans pouvoir Magique, il regretta la mort qui lui paraissait à présent si douce en comparaison de ce qui les attendait tous. Mieux valait ne pas s'étendre sur un sujet aussi sombre que celui-ci. Aucun homme ne pourrait supporter de savoir qu'il n'était pas maitre de son destin. Il eut une tendre pensée pour Harry, qui faisait partie malgré lui de ce genre d'hommes, il n'avait absolument pas choisi d'être celui destiné à tuer un Monstre de haine et de rage. Pourtant il l'avait fait, avec courage, avec force, avec loyauté, il avait combattu et il avait vaincu. Ils étaient donc tous dans la même galère, tous sans exception :

.. « Très bien. Mais, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous importe, comment voyez-vous les choses à propos de tout cela ? »

Il ne voulait plus penser à cela, pas encore, pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, l'important était de connaitre les plans de leurs alliés et d'évaluer si cela pouvait être une cause d'un engagement militaire.

Il releva les yeux vers la Vélane qui l'observait, l'œil grave et sombre :

.. « Je dois vous avouer que nous ne nous sommes pas projetés dans un avenir lointain, nous savons aussi que vous venez à peine d'essuyer ce qui fut la plus Grande Guerre de votre Peuple mais ce qui nous attend n'aura rien d'égal, je crains même que ce soit ce que certains appellent la fin du Monde, bien que je trouve cela affreusement pessimiste. Tout commence à s'affoler, ne le sentez-vous pas ? Elle s'agite plus que jamais. Il nous faudra tous choisir un camp et ce, même pour les Sans Pouvoirs Magiques. »

Il resta figé, totalement et irrémédiablement figé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Elle n'y pensait tout de même pas ?

Impliquer les Moldus dans cette Guerre serait plus problématique qu'autre chose, même si ces derniers possédaient des armes efficaces pour détruire et tuer, ils étaient trop fragiles et trop faibles pour combattre une armée de Démons. C'était des faibles d'esprit, inconscients de la Magie qui les entourait, peu soucieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait en dehors de leur propre vie. Il respectait les Moldus car il respectait la vie, aucun être vivant ne devrait voir sa fin arriver sur une question de Sang ou de Puissance, mais là, c'était de la folie furieuse que de s'allier avec des Moldus, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la Magie même, alors les mêler à une Guerre qui ne les concernait pas le moins du monde était tout simplement fou. Pour se faire, il faudrait les mettre au courant de leur existence, chose que même lors des plus sombres moments de la Guerre de Lord Voldemort, ils n'avaient pas fait. Les Moldus ne pouvaient pas coexister avec les Sorciers tout comme ces dernier ne pouvaient vivre avec les Pures.

C'était insensé, pure folie et hérésie que ne serait-ce que penser à une chose pareille.

Sa voix lui sembla lointaine et trop rauque pour être naturelle :

.. « Pardon ? Vous comptez impliquer les Moldus dans une Guerre Magique ? »

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, parfaitement consciente des répercutions que cela entrainerait sur toute leur Communauté. Jamais encore une pareille œuvre ne s'était faite mais en ces temps difficiles, mieux valait prendre des mesures radicales. Eux-mêmes étaient passés outre une de leur loi pour contacter les Sorciers, alors ces derniers pouvaient également faire de même en ce qui concernait les Moldus. Après tout, elle connaissait Andelu, elle connaissait sa Puissance et sa force tout comme elle connaissait son potentiel de destruction massive. Cela ne les concernait pas uniquement, absolument tout ce qui était vivant sur cette Terre devait se battre ou ils couraient tous à leur perte. Le Monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient serait plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et une fois leurs ennemis arrivés au sommet de leur gloire macabre, nul n'auraient plus la force de les défier, il leur fallait absolument empêcher cela ou tout serait fini.

Et cette fois-ci, définitivement.

Aucune chance de rédemption pour ceux qui fuiraient la bataille.

Ce serait sans aucun doute la plus Grande Guerre du Monde Magique, une Alliance entre les trois Grands Peuples qui composaient l'humanité leur assureraient une chance de victoire qu'ils ne pouvaient réfuter. Ce n'était plus des incidents isolés. Tous avaient eu leurs propres combats, leurs propres défaites ou victoires, tous avaient combattu bravement avec les leurs et cette fois-ci, ils allaient devoir combattre ensemble.

Pures.

Sorciers.

Moldus.

Réunis sous le même drapeau, celui de la liberté.

C'était fou, insensé, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, les Sans Pouvoirs Magiques étaient nombreux et Voldemort risquait de sans prendre à eux avant toute chose, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les laisser faire tout comme ils ne pouvaient pas assurer leurs propres arrières s'ils devaient les protéger. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait vu aucune autre solution, c'était après tout dans leur intérêt à tous de s'unir en ces temps de tourmente et de Guerre. Même si elle savait qu'il était impossible que leurs trois Communautés puissent vivre en harmonie, elle voulait y croire, elle voulait croire en la force et le courage de l'homme, elle voulait croire en l'humanité, croire en la liberté, croire en la victoire.

Sa voix était résolue et ferme, ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser d'avantage, les seconde s'écoulaient trop vite et elle savait qu'Andelu frapperait le premier, juste pour leur faire savoir qu'il était bien vivant et en pleine possession de ses moyens, juste pour leur montrer qu'il était là, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment son heure. La balle était dans son camp, il fallait juste attendre et répliquer une fois cela nécessaire, ne jamais commencer même si la meilleure des attaques était la défense, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Mais le seraient-ils un jour ? Est-on prêts à mourir ? Est-on prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort ? Sommes-nous assez forts pour continuer quand tout ne sera que sang et désespoir ? Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait penser qu'ils avaient une chance, elle voulait croire en la vie, croire en La Magie, croire au destin, croire en l'être humain. Et si elle devait mourir, alors elle préférait le faire debout couverte de sang, une épée à la main, rougie du sang de ses ennemis :

.. « En effet, je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Dumbledore, ce qui se prépare sera terrible, nous serons face à une armée dont vous ne mesurez même pas l'étendue de sa Puissance et son potentiel de destructions. Vous avez réussi à leur épargner votre précédente bataille, mais cette fois-ci, c'est totalement différent, ce qui commencera bientôt sera sans précédent et nous avons plus que besoin du maximum d'aide. Absolument toute notre Communauté est prête à se battre et à mourir pour détruire définitivement Andelu, je suis prête à mourir même si je devais être la dernière représentante de mon espèce. Hommes, femmes et enfants seront sur les champs de bataille, leur entrainement a déjà commencé, nous avons sonné l'alerte rouge. Dans toutes les contrés de notre Monde, des centaines de milliards d'Elfes, de Fées, de Vampires, de Nymphes et de Veelas marchent en ce moment vers la _Galad_, comme cela fut le cas autrefois. Je veux que vous compreniez bien une chose, c'est qu'autrefois, nous étions dix fois plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, et notre Guerre a duré plus de six siècles. Il nous faut absolument l'aide des Moldus, car ils seront sûrement les premiers à souffrir de la main de nos ennemis. Je suis sûre qu'Andelu voudra d'abord s'attaquer à votre Monde avant de nous attaquer, nous, avec l'aide de Lord Voldemort. Le temps presse Monsieur Dumbledore, il file même à grande vitesse. Nous devons décider au plus tôt de ce qui va être fait. Certains des plus puissants Pures travaillent à cet instant même à renforcer les charmes qui entourent le portail vers votre Monde. Il faut vous décider. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous presser de la sorte mais je connais Andelu, nous ne devrons pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne se manifeste, il faut faire vite, très vite même. »

Il y avait tellement de peur contenue dans sa voix, tellement d'espoir aussi, tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait pas analyser pour l'instant. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, si Voldemort était de retour, il était évident qu'ils se battraient, la Population Sorcière ne laisserait pas son plus puissant ennemi restaurer l'ère de terreur qu'il avait réussi à installer au sein de leur Communauté. Bien sûr, les Moldus seraient les premières victimes de leurs ennemis, ils devraient donc se battre eux aussi, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de les protéger comme cela avait été le cas autrefois.

Il sentit une excitation traitresse circuler dans son corps à l'idée qu'il se faisait de cette bataille. Tous les Sorciers du monde combattant auprès de tous les Moldus de la planète en compagnie des Pures.

C'était une image de toute beauté qui prenait forme dans son esprit.

Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient tous battus ensemble pour la même cause, chacun ayant ses propres Guerres, chacun vivant dans son propre Monde.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent n'est-ce pas ?

Ils seraient tous unis contre le même ennemi, tous réunis pour combattre et mourir ensemble car malgré leurs différences, ils étaient pareils, des corps de chair et de sang. Avec ou sans Magie, quelque soit le degré de présence de celle-ci, ils étaient tous des hommes, tous venus au monde de la même façon, obéissant tous aux mêmes besoins primaires, ayant tous le droit de vivre libre de leurs choix, tous égaux et tous frères, une chose qu'ils avaient oubliée avec le temps.

C'est avec un regain d'énergie qu'il releva fièrement la tête, parlant d'une voix forte et claire, parlant de la voix d'un guerrier prêt à mourir, parlant de la voix de l'homme.

Car c'était cela n'est ce pas ?

On ne naissait pas Homme.

On le devenait, grâce à ses choix, grâce à ses valeurs, grâce à sa détermination, grâce à son courage, grâce à sa force.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas toujours été en accord, bien qu'ils se soient souvent battus les uns contre les autres, ce n'était pas l'histoire qui faisait l'homme, mais l'homme qui faisait l'histoire.

Et cette histoire, ils allaient la changer.

Définitivement.

En quelque chose de nouveau.

Unis dans la mort car ils n'avaient jamais pu l'être de leur vivant :

.. « Moi-même, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul, mais sachez que vous avez tout mon soutient. »

Milie souffla doucement de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir au moins un Puissant allié à leurs côtés :

.. « Je vous remercie grandement Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Elle reçut un hochement de tête solennel à cela, peut-être parce que sa voix était tremblante, peut-être parce que ses yeux montraient bien plus de reconnaissance qu'elle n'en avait conscience, peut-être parce qu'ils se comprenaient tout simplement. Ils allaient se battre côte à côte, défendant leurs idées au péril de leur vie, même si ces idées-là étaient en totale inéquation. Même s'ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien, ils allaient s'unir, augmenter leurs rangs et leur Puissance de frappe. Elle entrevit une lumière au bout du tunnel, tout n'était pas perdu tant qu'une étincelle d'espoir subsistait encore dans leurs cœurs, tant qu'ils avaient la foi et la force d'y croire.

C'est avec leur propre sang qu'ils allaient réécrire l'histoire.

Albus sourit doucement, conscient que le plus dur était fait, conscient qu'une fois qu'ils auraient quitté son bureau, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ?

Nul ne savait, il fallait pour cela attendre la fin de cette Guerre qui avait déjà commencé dans l'ombre. Il fallait qu'il aille prévenir Kingsley, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que son vieil ami se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Il lui fallait aussi contacter toutes les espèces Magiques vivant dans leur Monde. Les Vampires, les Gobelins, les Elfes de Maison, les Centaures, les Sirènes, les Lutins, les Licornes, les Phénix, les Sphinx et tant d'autres encore. Tous les réunir, envoyer des émissaires partout dans le Monde pour grossir leur troupe. Ce serait dur mais il savait qu'ils y arriveraient et si certains refusaient de se battre, il savait que la menace que représentaient leurs ennemis les forcerait à se joindre à eux. Nul ne serait épargné, nul ne pourrait fuir. Il était grand temps que l'homme prouve sa force et son courage pour faire honneur à la vie. Et puis, cela ne les rendrait que plus fort, s'ils survivaient bien sûr. Beaucoup mourraient, c'était certain, aucune Bataille ne se faisait sans sacrifice, mais cette fois-ci serait différente de toutes les autres, cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient plus seuls, cette fois-ci, le Monde entier allait se battre.

Il respira doucement, savourant étrangement l'air qui passait dans ses poumons, conscient que ce serait peut-être la dernière bouffée d'air qu'il respirait. A partir de maintenant, il fallait profiter pleinement de la vie, elle semblait si courte à présent, si fragile et faible.

Il se releva doucement, ses interlocuteurs faisant de même, signe que l'entretien était terminé.

Tout avait été dit, maintenant c'était à lui de se charger de prévenir la population Magique :

.. « Bien ! Ceci étant dit, je pense qu'il va me falloir rendre une petite visite à notre cher Ministre de la Magie pour que… »

Sa voix se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge tandis qu'une vague de Magie brutale s'abattait sur lui, le faisant chanceler et gémir d'étonnement. Une sensation exquise de plaisir l'enveloppa totalement, le faisant gémir sourdement à l'instar des deux Pures encore présents dans son bureau. Ses membres tremblaient doucement tandis qu'une partie de son anatomie s'était brusquement réveillée.

Milie se tenait fermement le bassin, crispant la bouche pour éviter tout débordement intempestif. Bon sang, c'était d'une Puissance rare et même pas une Union complète, elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas être présente dans les alentours quand cela se ferait. Elle savait ce que c'était bien sûr, après tout, cela arrivait souvent dans son Monde, mais jamais avec une telle force. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si cela était dû au fait que le taux de Magie était inférieur dans ce Monde par rapport au sien, après tout, sur la Terre des Anciens, la présence de Magie était si Puissante que lors d'une Union, l'explosion que provoquait le mélange des Forces était moindre. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas souvenir d'avoir fermés, pour tomber sur le visage rougi du vieil homme qui se redressait lentement, les membres à l'évidence tremblants et le souffle court. C'était si embarrassant qu'un rire nerveux lui échappa, attirant sur elle deux regards troubles et brillants de désir plus ou moins contenu.

Albus se racla la gorge, et sa voix s'éleva, essoufflée et vacillante :

.. « Par Merlin ! Que vient-il de se passer ? »

Il crispa les lèvres, tentant de contrôler les effets plutôt gênants sur son corps. Les frissons de plaisir qui le secouaient de part en part ainsi que cette chaleur brûlante qui le consumait de l'intérieur étaient tout à fait inappropriés à un homme de son âge et plus encore dans les circonstances actuelles. Il força sa respiration à se calmer, il crispa ses membres afin de faire cesser ses tremblements inconscients, il ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement mais sûrement le contrôle de son propre corps, laissant sa Magie calmer sa chair, laissant son esprit faire le vide. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir les yeux et plonger son regard dans celui, encore troublé, de la jeune Vélane qui se tenait au fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, le corps courbé et la peau dénudée couverte de frisson. Il respirait toujours lentement, sentant encore des fragrances de cette Magie tumultueuse agiter l'air et perturber l'équilibre sain de la pièce.

Un gloussement nerveux attira son regard vers Valrie, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs aucunement perturbé outre mesure par cela, comme si cette Force primitive et bestiale avait glissé sur son corps sans l'atteindre. Après tout, les Pures, même s'ils devaient s'Unir à vie avec un seul partenaire, n'étaient pas des incultes en matière de sexe, ils avaient la possibilité de faire l'amour sans pour autant s'unir, tant que les deux parties n'avaient pas de compagnon ou que leurs Magies avaient un très faible taux de compatibilité. C'était certes très mal vu de s'Unir quand un des deux compagnons n'était plus pur au sens biblique du terme, mais c'était tout de même une pratique très souvent effectuée. Ils avaient, comme tout un chacun, des besoins primitifs contre lesquels il était difficile d'aller. Lui-même avait eu de nombreux amants et amantes, sa Magie étant compatible avec beaucoup de personnes, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé son autre, jamais aucune Force n'avait été à la hauteur de la sienne au point d'en faire une Union. De ce fait, les explosions de Magie le touchaient moins que ceux qui avaient une vie sexuelle plutôt vide, tout comme sa sœur qui n'avait encore jamais connu les joies et les plaisirs de la chair ou comme ce vieil homme qui devait se considérer comme trop âgé pour se livrer à ce genre d'activité. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que cela était bien dommage, le corps n'avait aucune importance, le physique non plus, seuls la Magie et l'esprit avaient une quelconque importance dans ce cas-là.

Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard observait très attentivement le visage encore un peu rougi du Mage Blanc. Sa voix lui parut pourtant excessivement rauque et profonde alors qu'il répondait à la question posée, voyant parfaitement que la jeune Vélane n'était manifestement pas en état de répondre sereinement et avec détachement. Ce sujet, tout comme Andelu, était un peu sensible pour elle car bien qu'elle soit très mature et malgré ses grandes responsabilités au sein de leur Peuple, elle restait relativement innocente à l'image de son apparence physique.

Le sexe faisait partie de ses tabous, des sujets proscrits.

Grand bien lui fasse, c'était sa décision :

.. « Je pense sans m'avancer outre mesure qu'une Union incomplète vient de se produire. »

Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de tout comprendre. Il savait que cette information avait un écho dans ses souvenirs, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps, il avait littéralement oublié les effets que l'Union de Miss Granger et Minerva avait produits quand elle avait eu lieu.

C'était les mêmes effets, mais en beaucoup plus Puissants et, quelque part, c'était plus viril, plus sauvage.

Il ne saurait expliquer cette sensation diffuse mais il supposait que le sexe des concernés devait avoir un rôle à jouer dans cela, de même que la race des Unis.

Il reprit, doucement :

.. « Incomplète ? »

Valrie lui lança un tel regard qu'il se sentit horriblement rougir sous les sous-entendus à peine cachés qui brillaient fortement dans ses yeux trop jaunes et irréels. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle par Merlin, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'âge pour jouer à ce genre de jeux, bien que le fait de susciter ce genre d'intérêt pour quelqu'un le flattait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait, et il n'était nullement de mauvaise foi, qu'on se le dise.

Le Veela le trouvait rafraichissant dans son ignorance sur ce qui les concernait. Bon, évidement, il n'était pas censé connaitre leurs existence et de ce fait, tout ce qui les concernait de près ou de loin, mais de voir toute la passion qu'il mettait à les comprendre, sa douce curiosité sur leurs mœurs et coutumes le rendait inexplicablement fier. Et pourtant, rare étaient ceux qui ressentaient de la fierté à être ce qu'ils étaient dans sa Communauté, leurs actes, même après des siècles, avaient été empreint de tellement de barbarie que beaucoup ressentaient encore une honte cuisante des actions de leurs Ancêtres et Ainés. Lui-même n'était pas habitué à être considéré comme un Dieu, car il savait que, pour les Sorciers, c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Des êtres mythiques, une légende qui se racontait encore parmi les nobles ou les historiens curieux qui croyaient en leur existence. Même les Moldus parlaient d'eux, les appelants des Anges, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient tous connaissance de l'existence les uns des autres, bien sûr, eux ne pouvaient se classer dans cette catégorie, après tout, ils observaient tout et savaient donc beaucoup de choses. Mais les Moldus connaissaient leur existence ainsi que celle des Sorciers, mais c'était un mythe, des histoires que l'on se racontait pour se faire peur ou pour rêver quelques instants. On y croyait sans y croire, trouvant cela trop fou pour que notre pensée s'y attarde plus en avant. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ce serait surement cela le plus dur des obstacles à surmonter dans cette Alliance hors normes.

Mais ils devaient tout de même essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'était bien connu.

Il se redressa lentement, vrillant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis alors que sa voix suave retentissait doucement, s'élevant plus forte que la tempête qui sévissait à l'extérieur, recouvrant tout autre bruit futile, laissant entendre les sonorités voluptueuses et plus envoûtante encore que ces flammes qui dansaient sensuellement de son timbre :

.. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il se passe lors d'une Union à plusieurs partenaires. La Magie décide de qui devra s'unir en premier, le premier couple est en général composé des deux personnes les plus dominantes, vient ensuite l'Union du moins dominant des deux premiers avec le dernier membre du couple, puis la Finalisation de l'Union en elle-même avec l'accouplement des trois compagnons ou compagnes. Il n'y a jamais eu plus de trois personnes dans une Union. C'est une pratique ancrée en nous, elle ne suit pas de code établi mais c'est l'instinct et la Magie qui dirige tout ça.»

Il savait que son regard était tout sauf innocent, il savait même que tout son être s'y entendait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais sa Magie était attirée par celle de cet homme. Il était puissant, aussi puissant que lui, mais de manière différente, bien entendu. Il allait devoir jouer aux jeux de la séduction de manière très fine avec cet homme qu'il trouvait aussi fascinant que le Directeur le trouvait. Il serait subtil mais entreprenant. De toute son existence, sa Magie n'avait jamais été aussi bien réceptive à une autre, de ce fait, il ne devait pas laisser passer ce qui serait assurément son unique chance de trouver le bonheur ultime. Mais pas avant ni pendant cette Guerre, quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, quand ils auraient remporté la victoire, car ils la remporteraient, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il pourrait enfin se consacrer pleinement à la séduction de cet être que tout attirait vers lui. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire quelque petites allusions de ci de là, histoire de préparer psychologiquement l'homme et de lui laisser le temps de se faire à cette situation, une chose était sûre, il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il désirait.

Il se reconcentra sur le moment présent quand la voix de celui qui occupait ses pensées s'éleva, presque hésitante, mais surtout, incroyablement gênée :

.. « Je vois… C'est assez gênant…hum ! »

Un sourire s'éleva sur ses lèvres fines, amusé du malaise évident de leur hôte qui tentait pourtant, avec succès par ailleurs, de le cacher. Le raclement de gorge qui s'éleva à sa droite lui montra que sa jeune sœur s'était remise de ses émotions. Elle reprit de ce fait la parole d'une voix encore un peu éprouvée et tremblante, bien que dans l'ensemble, elle ait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps :

.. « Ne vous en faites pas, l'explosion de Magie se produit assez rarement mais a tout de même lieu quand le couple ou trio, dans ce cas précis, est puissant. Bien que les réactions que ce surplus d'énergie soient assez… problématique… hum… Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant ou d'anormal en soi. »

Elle passa une main faible dans sa longue chevelure avant de se redresser, tout à fait maîtresse d'elle-même, aussi calme et sereine que possible, le visage affichant un air neutre qu'elle s'efforçait de garder bien en place. Elle avait déjà montré bien trop de fois ses faiblesses à cet homme, elle se devait de montrer l'image des Pures au maximum de ses capacités, il en allait de l'honneur de son Peuple, elle devait se montrer forte et afficher une assurance calme pour intimider, faute d'autre terme, ses alliés ou ennemis.

Ainsi allait le Monde.

La Directeur de la plus grande Ecole de Magie du Monde Sorcier resta d'un calme olympien, ignorant autant qu'il en était capable le regard fixement posé sur sa personne de manière insistante et concupiscente.

Il reprit, occultant sciemment la présence du Veela, le regard rivé à celui de la Vélane :

.. « Oui... Donc… Très bien. Je disais donc que j'allais rendre une petite visite à Kingsley pour l'avertir de la situation. Je pense qu'il fera aussi le nécessaire auprès du Ministre Anglais, des dirigeants d'Europe et du président Américain. »

Milie hocha doucement la tête, soudainement pressée de se retrouver sur sa Terre Natale, soudainement fatiguée de tout cela.

Elle voulait rentrer maintenant :

.. « Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons nous retirer, il nous faut prévenir les représentants de l'Asie et de l'Afrique. Absolument tous les Pays vont devoir s'unir, je sais que cela va être fastidieux mais nous devons faire cela vite et sans créer d'émeute. »

Albus hocha doucement la tête, reprenant d'une voix douce et professorale :

.. « En effet, ce serait hautement problématique mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrions l'éviter, ce sera vraiment une première pour le Monde. »

Oui, un fait qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires.

Milie se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, offrant sa main fine et délicate à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Le Sorcier saisit sa main en douceur, la serrant doucement, montrant par là qu'il la soutiendrait corps et âmes, lui donnant un peu de ce courage qui la quittait quelque peu :

.. « Je sais, les Pures, les Sorciers et les humains sont les trois espèces les plus évoluées, mais ce fait même montre qu'il va être immensément dur pour nous de cohabiter, si je puis dire, sans nous entretuer. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble de part nos différences de Puissance et de Pouvoir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Il relâcha doucement la main chaude de la jeune fille qui lui fit un bref hochement de tête avant de murmurer d'une voix faible :

.. « Ce qui nous attend changera à tout jamais la surface du Monde. »

Le Mage ferma doucement les yeux, toute l'horreur de la situation le frappant de plein fouet avec la force d'une vague ténébreuse de colère :

.. « Et c'est cela qui est le plus effrayant. Nous savons que cela changera tout, mais sera-ce en bien ou en mal ? »

Ils s'observèrent longuement, conscients que les temps de paix étaient révolus, conscients qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, les entraînant dans une danse dont ils ne connaissaient pas les pas :

.. « Nul ne le sait… »

Un silence pensant s'installa dans le bureau du Directeur des lieux.

Tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire à présent pour vaincre.

Tous parfaitement au courant que cette Guerre pourrait bien être la dernière qu'ils livreraient.

La plus Grande Bataille du Monde allait commencer, décimant tout sur son passage, entrainant mort et douleur, laissant couler le sang de suppliciés sur l'herbe du Monde, le soleil rougirait et la Terre tremblerait pour célébrer la mort dans toute sa splendeur, ce serait la fin d'un Monde et le commencement d'une nouvelle ère. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, certaines choses disparaitront et d'autres apparaitront, le cycle de la vie serait perturbé, mais hélas, ils n'avaient guère le choix, ils leur avaient fallu prendre une décision, aussi terrible et dangereuse soit-elle et ils l'avaient fait.

Aussi simplement que cela.

Ils venaient de faire le choix de mettre en danger des centaines de milliards de vie, mais le sort du Monde reposait, hélas, sur leurs épaules et de deux maux, ils avaient dû choisir le moindre.

Milie recula doucement et déclara d'une voix solennelle, marquant explicitement la fin de cet entretien pour le moins surprenant et décisif :

.. « Nous allons nous retirer à présent. Je vous remercie, au nom du Conseil et des miens Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il la salua avec la déférence que son rang et son statut lui accordaient, il était tout de même face à la plus grande représentante de son Peuple, elle avait donc quelques privautés comme le respect dû à sa condition, et ce, malgré le fait que son apparence tendait plus à prouver le contraire.

Il répliqua doucement :

.. « Je vous en prie, je suis honoré que vous ayez fait appel à moi, même si les raisons de votre demande sont plutôt chaotiques. »

Quel doux euphémisme que celui-ci.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment repenser à ce qui les attendait, vraiment pas ne serait-ce qu'y songer, mais comment pouvoir imaginer pouvoir occulter une chose d'une telle ampleur ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Nul doute que cette sombre affaire lui occuperait l'esprit durant de longues nuits d'insomnie :

.. « Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous serons plus efficaces ensemble que séparément. Bien qu'il soit en effet tragique d'avoir dû attendre un événement de cette ampleur pour que nous combattions côte à côte. »

Elle avait l'air si fatiguée malgré le fait qu'elle restât forte, son visage restait neutre mais ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lumière de douleur et de résignation. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de leur faute après tout, il n'était pas le genre de personne à en vouloir au simple messager annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, comme si c'était de leur fait.

Non.

Il savait que, les uns comme les autres, ils souffraient tous de cette situation. Certains plus que d'autre, mais avec la même rage de ne pas baisser les bras, de se montrer forts et courageux pour ce qui les attendaient.

Faire honneur à leur race, se montrer digne de leurs appellations.

Pures.

Sorciers.

Moldus.

Le même cœur, le même sang, le même esprit, la même rage de vivre et de vaincre.

Ensemble et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Il se reprit et contourna doucement son bureau, réveillant son Phénix qui s'était montré très étrangement silencieux, comme si ce surplus de Magie l'avait épuisé, puis il s'arrêta en face de ses convives qui restaient eux aussi silencieux. Il dut pourtant se résigner à briser ce doux silence méditatif, il avait de nombreuses choses à faire à présent, de très nombreuses choses à régler.

Mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour casser cet assourdissant silence, la voix douce et éthérée de la Vélane s'éleva :

.. « Bien, ne vous en faites pas en ce qui concerne la signature des traités d'Alliance, nous surveillerons d'encore plus près le développement de la situation. Nous serons amenés à nous voir très prochainement Monsieur Dumbledore. Au revoir. »

Il sourit doucement, plus par politesse que par réelle envie :

.. « Au revoir, ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, malgré les circonstances. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout, mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Il observa la jeune fille disparaître silencieusement dans une volute de fumée lumineuse, le laissant seul avec l'homme grisonnant qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur avant de murmurer sur un ton charmeur :

.. « Le plaisir était tout partagé mon cher. »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva seul avec lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya quelques instants contre son bureau, il avait bien le droit, maintenant qu'il était seul, de se laisser aller à se montrer faible.

Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, une seule et unique perle de sel qui disparut rapidement sous le blanc de sa barbe.

Il n'avait pas peur, la mort ou la perceptive de celle-ci ne l'effrayait pas, c'était juste la fin de la vie, la suite logique de celle-ci.

Il ne la craignait pas outre mesure, préparé depuis toujours à mourir, plus encore maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa jeunesse.

Non, ce n'était pas une larme de peur, mais une larme de tristesse.

Tristesse pour le Monde, tristesse pour Harry Potter qui devrait une nouvelle fois monter en première ligne, tristesse pour les Sorciers qui allaient devoir se battre de nouveau après un trop court répit, tristesse pour les Moldus qui n'étaient pas préparés à apprendre leur existence et qui allait être forcés de se battre contre des forces qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, tristesse de la vie qui se montrait bien plus cruelle encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il souffla longuement, reprenant doucement contenance, il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de faiblesse, il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ce que tous attendaient de lui.

Même si, dans des situations comme celle-ci, cela lui pesait énormément.

Il rouvrit les yeux puis se tourna vers les tableaux qui s'étaient eux aussi montrés excessivement silencieux et discrets. Tous l'observaient dans un silence quasi religieux, dardant sur lui des regards pleins de sympathie et même, pour certain, de compassion et de pitié.

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant à tout prix que ces regard le quittent, il ne voulait pas de cela, pas de la part de ses pairs, mais avant même qu'il ne prononce une seule parole, il vit une des anciennes Directrices de Poudlard et Médicomage se lever doucement de son fauteuil sur lequel elle avait était peinte. Avec un hochement de tête significatif, elle disparut de son cadre, de même qu'un ancien Ministre de la Magie qui disparut lui aussi, suivi par quelques autres qui se rendaient là où ils savaient devoir aller en temps de crise.

Il ferma une seconde fois les yeux, reconnaissant de ne pas devoir donner des ordres, reconnaissant d'être si bien compris. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler et il ne voulait pas encore donner des ordres, il voulait juste un peu de répit avant de redevenir le Grand et Puissant Albus Dumbledore, juste un petit peu de répit, le temps de se reprendre, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, le temps de ne serait-ce que savoir la marche à suivre.

Il avait reçu trop d'informations en trop peu de temps, il lui fallait réfléchir, analyser calmement la situation, échafauder des plans, prévenir le Monde. Il soupira doucement, silencieusement reconnaissant aux anciens Directeurs et Directrices de Poudlard de faire le nécessaire sans qu'il n'ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Il savait que l'ancien Ministre était allé prévenir Kingsley, qui faisait office de Ministre remplaçant à temps partiel jusqu'aux prochaines élections, de sa très prochaine visite et que l'ancienne Médicomage était allée informer ses pairs de multiplier par dix les diverses Potions de soins existantes afin de parer à toute éventualité. D'autres étaient partis informer les Membres restants de l'Ordre du Phénix ou rejoindre d'anciens contacts qui possédaient un de leurs tableaux sur leur lieu de travail ou dans leur demeure.

Le temps était à présent compté, à partir du moment où tous seraient informés de cette nouvelle menace qui pesait sur le Monde Magique, le compte à rebours serait lancé, sans retour en arrière possible. Ils devraient aussi mettre en place un système de sécurité décuplé sur Askaban, Tom risquait de s'en prendre à cet endroit pour récupérer tous les malfrats qui y étaient emprisonnés ainsi que ses fidèles Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs ayant été tous détruits durant la Grande Bataille, ceux qui auraient dû écoper de leur baiser se voyaient donc emprisonnés à vie.

Il y avait tant à faire et tant à penser qu'il se sentait vraiment dépassé par les événements.

D'un geste souple, il fit disparaitre les tasses, la théière et les chaises qu'il avait invoquées avant de faire apparaitre l'heure. Il vit avec un certain étonnement qu'il n'était que treize heures trente, signe que les Pures étaient restés moins d'une heure à Poudlard.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, observant sans vraiment les voir les flocons qui tombaient avec force, apportés par de violentes rafales de vent, produisant un bruit d'enfer sur la vitre devant laquelle il se tenait, immobile.

Dans un chant mélodieux et mélancolique, le Phénix rouge et or prit son envol pour quitter le perchoir sur lequel il reposait avant de s'installer confortablement sur l'épaule du vieux Mage qui lui gratta distraitement la nuque tout en murmurant d'une voix éteinte, à l'instar de ses yeux :

.. « Mon très cher Fumseck… J'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci, ce soit la dernière Guerre du Monde… Reste à savoir qui l'emportera… »

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, passant par des couloirs qu'il ne voyait pas, montant des escaliers qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, croisant des tableaux qui lui criaient de ne pas courir mais il ne les écoutait pas, il ne les entendait pas.

_.. « Non, bien sur, vous étiez la seule à l'aimer, la seule à pouvoir l'aider et pourtant, c'est vous-même qui venez nous demander de l'aide pour tuer votre frère. Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs qu'il a montrés à Voldemort. Alors pour quelle raison devrais-je risquer ma vie ? Votre combat avec lui ne me regarde pas ! Je me charge de Voldemort, mais ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour vous aider à détruire Andelu_ ! »

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi avait-il trouvé cela aussi jouissif de la voir se défaire devant ses yeux, de voir la douleur et la tristesse la plus profonde voiler son regard si dérangeant ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé cela à ce point ? Pourquoi en était-il si satisfait ? POURQUOI !

Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux en fin de compte, bon sang, il avait agi comme eux auraient pu le faire, il avait suivi leur logique. Faire mal à tout prix, rabaisser, humilier, faire souffrir.

Et il avait aimé.

Il avait aimé.

Ses pas ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte cachée par un tableau représentant un Ange.

Il releva son regard voilé vers le visage souriant de l'homme nu, qui perdit d'ailleurs vite son sourire doux à la vue des larmes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues pleines. Il était devant ses appartements, il avait réussi à les retrouver sans même regarder où il allait, lui qui, d'ordinaire, avait un sens de l'orientation lamentable. Peu importait, il baissa la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait hiératique, sans voir que l'Ange s'était approché de lui doucement, son visage reflétant une inquiétude douce et réconfortante. Au moment où il releva la tête, il vit l'Homme le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blancs voletant doucement sous une brise inconnue, ses lèvres fines s'étirant dans un sourire rassurant, il était d'une calme sérénité, à tel point que celle-ci fut communicative. Il lui rendit difficilement son sourire, avant de poser sa main à plat sur la toile, là où celle, dessinée, de l'homme se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant imprégner par la douce Magie qui s'écoulait à travers la peinture jusqu'à son cœur meurtri et douloureux.

Un sentiment de bien-être prit possession de son être tandis qu'un fin sourire s'élevait sur ses lèvres fines. Il se sentait mieux. Une voix douce murmurait à son oreille qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il n'était pas mauvais, qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour cela, que ses paroles étaient tout à fait légitimes, qu'il ne devait plus y penser.

Il soupira doucement tandis qu'un sentiment d'amour l'envahissait de part en part. Il se demanda distraitement comment cela était possible ou si le fait qu'un tableau lui offre une si grande quantité de Magie était normal mais il se sentait si bien, si apaisé, si calme que toutes les questions quittèrent son esprit, le laissant dans une étrange béatitude, la main toujours posée sur celle de l'Ange qui l'observait avec douceur et tendresse. Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts à la peau douce effleurer les siens, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de cette paume contre la sienne, de même qu'il pouvait presque sentir la présence vivante de cet Ange prêts de lui, lui offrant chaleur et réconfort, le rassurant sans même lui parler.

Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui, criant de réalisme de l'homme qui n'avait de cesse que de l'observer avec douceur, le rendant étrangement plus calme et rassuré. Lentement, il retira sa main, rendant son sourire à l'homme qui faisait de même derrière ce voile semblant n'être qu'une pellicule trouble qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que c'était le tableau le plus réaliste qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus, l'Ange lui ouvrait en silence la porte qui l'empêchait d'accéder enfin à ses appartements.

Après un hochement de tête reconnaissant, il entra par le trou sombre que l'Ange cachait habilement, notant au passage le nom qui figurait tout en bas du tableau, la signature du peintre qui avait accompli ce chef-d'œuvre.

_Merlin._

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte où son nom était gravé sur la plaque dorée en compagnie de celui des ses deux professeurs Serpentards. Il posa doucement la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna afin d'entrer dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il resta totalement subjugué par la beauté enchanteresse des lieux.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de voir sa chambre et ce qui s'étendait devant lui était d'une sulfureuse beauté à son regard.

Le lit à baldaquin qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce spacieuse était recouvert d'une couverture d'un magnifique noir sombre qui s'accordait avec grâce aux draps de soie qu'il apercevait à côté des oreillers noirs. Les tentures étaient aussi d'un noir profond strié de très fines arabesques rouges, donnant à la pièce une folle aura de sensualité brute, renforcée par la présence de deux gros bouquets de roses rouges et noires qui trônaient sur les tables de nuit encerclant magnifiquement le lit qui, maintenant qu'il le regardait attentivement, était excessivement grand.

Une fenêtre donnait sur un balcon où s'accumulait un petit monticule de neige quelque peu caché par les rideaux de velours noir qui pendaient lâchement de part et d'autre de la fenêtre. Il tourna son regard vers le bureau de bois sombre qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce près d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres de Potion et de Magie Noire. Il fronça les sourcils à cela, se demandant ce que de tels bouquins faisaient en ses lieux quand il remarqua sur une des étagères des livres qui lui appartenait. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux quand il se rendit compte que cette chambre suintant la luxure, il allait devoir la partager avec Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

Une rougeur traitresse empourpra ses joues tandis que son regard retombait sur le lit qui lui semblait soudainement très accueillant afin d'y livrer des activités de débauche bestiales. Impression pleinement renforcée par la cheminée où dansaient de longues et envoûtantes flammes, illuminant de leur douce lumière orangée la chambre, lui donnant un charme accueillant et sensuel qui ne fit qu'augmenter plus encore la rougeur de ses joues.

Merlin, mais comment allait-il pouvoir _dormir_ dans une pièce pareille avec les deux hommes sur lesquels il fantasmait allègrement ? C'était si beau que cela donnait envie de faire l'amour à même ce tapis de poils noirs qui reposait sagement devant la cheminée, entouré d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse, à l'instar du salon. Il vit, dans un coin de la pièce, une canne posée contre le mur. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur le pommeau à tête de serpent, savourant silencieusement le fait que la main de Lucius y reposait la plupart du temps. C'était d'ailleurs fou le charme élégant qu'il dégageait quand il marchait avec. Il était si beau, ses longs cheveux d'or voletant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas. Comme cela devait être agréable de sentir ses douces mèches venir lécher son corps pendant qu'il faisait l'amour.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait son esprit ni les réactions de son corps face a cela. Il poussa un profond soupir, retirant avec déférence sa main du pommeau avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers une des deux portes qui se trouvait sur le mur côtoyant la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit doucement, découvrant une salle de bain qui fit tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol.

_Mais à quoi pensait donc Dumbledore en nous donnant une chambre et une salle de bain pareilles ?_

En effet, la salle de bain dans laquelle il avait osé jeter un simple coup d'œil était pour le moins… propice à certaines activités auxquelles il ne voulait vraiment pas songer pour l'instant. Une grande glace qui faisait tout le mur face à une baignoire qui tenait plus lieu de mini piscine que d'une véritable baignoire entourée par de petites marches afin d'y accéder. A la rigueur, cela aurait pu paraitre normale… si des centaines de bougies aux senteurs fruités n'étaient pas disposées tout autour du lieu ainsi que des pétales de rose rouges sciemment disposés sur le sol. Deux lavabos se trouvaient à l'opposé du mur de glace sur lesquels reposait un petit pot contenant trois brosses à dent. L'une verte, une noire et une rouge. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres à cette constatation somme toute banale.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple avec ça.

Il ferma doucement la porte, posant un sortilège de silence avant de commencer à tourner le robinet d'eau chaude ainsi que d'autres qui devaient surement contenir diverses variétés de savon. Il observa durant un certain temps la baignoire se remplir, faisant bouger les pétales de rose qui reposaient sagement au fond de la baignoire avant qu'il n'allume l'eau. Lentement, il commença à se dévêtir, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol sans y prendre garde, les yeux toujours rivés sur ces doux pétales qui flottaient paresseusement.

Doucement, il entra dans l'eau, poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau brûlante entourer son corps fatigué, observant distraitement ses jambes visibles sous l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller contre les parois réchauffée, étendant son corps au maximum, se détendant avec joie, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Il somnola durant plusieurs minutes, savourant les odeurs qui émanaient des bougies, aimant cette ambiance sensuelle et sombre, la vision des bougies flottant dans l'air, offrant une douce lumière qui semblait rendre tout ce qui l'entourait plus beau encore.

Une lumière douce et apaisante.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quand il ouvrit vraiment les yeux, l'eau était tiède et non plus brulante. Il décida de sortir, saisissant une serviette noire qui reposait sagement sur un meuble près des lavabos en céramique. Il se sécha, ne pensant à rien de particulier, appréciant l'odeur du savon qui imprégnait son corps, une sensation de propreté qu'il appréciait pleinement quand il était fatigué. Vigoureusement, il s'essuya le corps et les cheveux avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille fine. Il tourna alors distraitement la tête vers cette grande glace qu'il avait évité de regarder jusqu'ici mais la vision qui s'y reflétait le figea totalement.

Connaissez-vous cette sensation de voir un étranger en vous regardant dans un miroir ?

Lui oui.

Bien sûr c'était son visage, il reconnaissait ses traits, il avait gardé les particularités que ses parents lui avaient données à la naissance. Ses yeux vert émeraude, héritage de sa mère, ses cheveux en bataille noirs, légués par son père, mais il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce reflets.

Ce garçon fin, androgyne même, si on voulait être tout à fait objectif, avec ses longs cheveux mouillés, sa peau de pêche mate et ce visage si délicat, ce n'était pas lui. Bon, bien sûr, il se trouvait magnifique, il observait ses membres fins et galbés, il était beau, une beauté féminine mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il était né, quelque part, ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Il ricana de dérision, trouvant ses pensées bien trop moroses pour le moment.

D'un geste fluide, il retira le sort de silence qu'il avait apposé sur la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci doucement.

La serviette qu'il était sur le point de rattacher correctement tomba silencieusement sur le sol tandis que son regard se portait sur les mouvements présents sur le lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement tandis qu'il sentait son sexe s'irriguer lentement, les oreilles assourdis par les cris et gémissements de plaisir que poussaient les deux hommes allongés entre les draps de soie…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Lucius referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de suivre son amant qui se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les couloirs du château. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau du Directeur, il préférait vraiment ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait ni à la réaction du jeune Rouge et Or. Il ne ressentait aucune compassion envers cette fillette, mais la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle était tout bonnement effrayante. Il aurait même juré que, durant un très court laps de temps, il avait pu voir les yeux si verts de Gryffondor devenir rouge carmin, comme ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un frisson parcourut son dos à cette suggestion.

Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'étendre sur cela.

Vraiment pas.

Cela entrainerait beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles il ne voulait aucunement de réponse.

Il souffla doucement, songeant distraitement que les temps de paix seraient bientôt révolus et qu'il leur faudrait de nouveau se battre contre les Forces du Mal, à visage découvert cette fois-ci.

Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il en aurait le courage.

Il sortit de ses sombres pensées quand il vit son amant s'arrêter brusquement devant le tableau de l'Ange paisiblement assis près des Licornes. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour donner le mot de passe mais l'homme du tableau le devança car il leur céda le passage sans mot dire. Bien qu'un peu étonnés de ne pas se voir demander l'autorisation pour passer, ils entrèrent dans les appartements qu'Albus leur avaient attribué afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec le jeune homme.

Severus observa autour de lui brièvement, forcé de se rendre à l'évidence que la pièce était vide de l'Elu. Il traversa le salon d'un bon pas et pénétra dans la chambre qui leur était réservée… avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Lucius, qui avait vu le soudain arrêt de son amant, se dirigea vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, avant de voir la chambre et de ce fait, comprendre ce qui avait bien pu figer ainsi le Maitre des Potions.

Il pénétra lentement dans la chambre, observant d'un œil neutre le décor.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il devait admettre que cette pièce était de toute beauté, mariant avec grâce obscurité et élégance, à l'image même de la personnalité de ses locataires.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Severus ressortir rapidement, toujours à la recherche du jeune homme.

Il se plaça devant la fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir une partie du parc difficilement discernable sous la tombée de la neige. Il ferma les yeux lentement, se laissant porter par le bruit des flammes qui crépitaient doucement dans leur antre, donnant à la pièce un côté chaleureux et reposant. Une douce mélancolie le prit soudainement, une brusque envie d'être protégé le saisit au creux de l'estomac, le faisant haleter de détresse. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine insécurité qui le saisissait de part en part, il avait besoin des bras de son amant, tout de suite :

.. « Severus… »

Il maudit sa voix d'être aussi faible, il maudit son corps de trembler de la sorte, comme un toxicomane en manque de sa dope, il se maudit de ressentir de telles choses, ce sentiment qui le faisait se sentir mièvre et niais.

Merlin, il lui fallait les bras de Severus autour de son corps ou il ne répondait plus de rien :

.. « Severus… »

_Severus…_

Le Maitre des Potions s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre des deux femelles Gryffondor quand il entendit distinctement la voix raisonner dans son esprit. Une voix tremblante, sûrement pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais qui raisonnait dans sa tête comme le plus puissant des cris. Douloureux, symbolisant le manque, la détresse tout comme ce sentiment qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir mais qui l'étouffait.

Il ressentait littéralement une peur panique s'insinuer dans ses veines, une douleur au creux de la poitrine comme s'il avait été rejeté, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

_Severus…_

Il se tourna brusquement et retourna vers la chambre qu'il était censé occuper en compagnie de ses compagnons. Malgré le froid de la tempête qui sévissait à l'extérieur, il faisait si chaud ici, si bon, l'air était chargé de sensualité, de chaleur, d'envie, de désir…

Doucement il pénétra dans la chambre, voyant la silhouette étrangement courbée et tremblante de son amant qui se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre. Cela venait de lui, il le sentait au plus profond de son esprit, cette peur diffuse émanait du Serpentard, s'immisçant en lui, lui insufflant cette force de sentiments corrosifs qui entaillaient les chairs de sa Magie, doux nectar qui reposait ancré sur sa langue. Il se délectait de cette envie qu'il pouvait presque toucher du doigt, il le sentait. Lucius avait besoin de lui, avait besoin de sa présence, comme un animal qui veut se voir dompter, dominer de la plus exquise des façons.

Sensuelle.

Sexuelle.

Un animal sauvage épuisé par une trop longue lutte.

_Sexual animals._

**.**

**.**

_**Please come in the back door, close it behind you,**_

_**I won't ever tell them you're here.**_

**.**

**.**

Lentement, il entra dans la pièce tout en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, se sentant étrangement enivré par l'odeur divine qui émanait de son compagnon.

Une étrange odeur mélangeant habilement la peur et le désir le plus profond.

Il inspira doucement l'air, cherchant à graver cette odeur divine dans son esprit totalement obnubilé par cette silhouette aux courbes aguicheuses, totalement obsédé par cette longue chevelure d'or fin qui reposait sagement sur ce dos à la peau pâle. Il s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme frissonnant. Sans un mot, il enroula fermement ses bras autour du corps fin, le serrant et l'attirant à lui, comme s'il voulait le protéger de l'extérieur, comme s'il voulait ne le garder que pour lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres fines, dévoilant des canines d'un blanc de nacre d'une longueur anormale. Il se lécha les lèvres, savourant le fait que cette sensation de peur diffuse s'en allait lentement, irrémédiablement remplacée par le désir et le soulagement.

Il savoura longuement la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps alangui contre le sien, aimant sentir le visage de son doux amant se perdre sur son épaule, savourant les frissons qui parsemaient sa peau, son odeur enivrante, mélange savant de lys et de cannelle, une odeur d'homme qui enflammait ses sens.

Lucius soupira de soulagement, sentant avec joie cette insidieuse peur le quitter aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue en lui, savourant silencieusement la présence des bras forts qui cintraient amoureusement et possesivement son corps encore ébranlé par cette sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu.

Il se laissa totalement aller dans cette étreinte salvatrice, laissant l'autre le dominer entièrement, ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ne voulant pas le savoir, juste rester dans ses bras encore un peu, un tout petit peu, savourer en silence cette présence forte qui le soutenait, aimer ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'assaillait de toute part, comme un animal qui erre depuis trop longtemps dans le froid savourerait la chaleur de la main de son maitre.

Il avait besoin de le sentir le toucher, il avait besoin de le sentir le dominer entièrement, il avait besoin de sa présence, il le voulait en lui, tout de suite, maintenant, se laisser totalement aller à la soumission derrière cette porte close, gardant le secret de ses envies les plus intimes, le voulant totalement, le désirant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais désiré, voulant à tout prix qu'il le marque comme sien, voulant qu'il profane son corps, qu'il lui fasse mal pour enfin se sentir vivant entre ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui le poussait à penser comme cela, il voulait juste le sentir, le ressentir le plus profondément possible.

Maintenant.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me? I like the trapdoors, the keeping of a secret.  
Your affinity for deepness pulls me down.**_

_**.**_

.

Il frissonna, sentant les lèvres froides parcourir sa peau excessivement sensible, ses mains de glace toucher son corps de façon lente et voluptueuse, comme s'il voulait imprimer sur la pulpe de ses doigts la douceur de sa peau, retenir chaque courbe sur lesquels ils passaient lentement, savourant son corps comme un sculpteur admiratif devant la beauté de ses œuvres.

Un gémissement lui échappa, il voulait plus, maintenant.

Pas de préliminaire, pas de douceur interminable, il voulait le sentir maintenant, il voulait qu'il le prenne, qu'il le marque, il en avait besoin, cela lui était vital s'il ne voulait pas mourir, il lui fallait sa peau contre la sienne, son corps contre le sien, son souffle se mélangeant au sien, sensuellement, fougueusement, bestialement, animalement, sauvagement.

Lentement, il saisit une des mains qui le caressait lentement, la dirigeant sans plus de cérémonie sur son sexe fièrement dressé sous la toile de son pantalon.

D'une voix qui lui sembla faible et douloureuse, il murmura érotiquement :

.. « Severus… Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant… »

Il se tourna, secrètement ravi de voir les yeux écarquillés de son amant l'observer sans mot dire, comme étonné qu'il lui demande ça de cette façon précise. Sans honte ni fausse pudeur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'alors, il souffla avec difficulté, laissant le désir le consumer entièrement, laissant cette chaleur le brûler de l'intérieur, figeant ses yeux voilés et sombres dans ceux de son amant, collant son corps contre celui, immobile, du Maitre des Potions.

Il se frotta lentement contre lui, gémissant sourdement en sentant sa propre érection glisser contre celle de Severus qui ne bougeait toujours pas, mais ses mains l'encerclant toujours avec force :

.. « Je veux que tu me prennes Severus… J'ai besoins de te sentir en moi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ton temps, je ne veux pas que tu cherches à me découvrir, je veux juste te sentir… J'en ai besoin Severus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait mal, tellement mal… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour violemment, je veux que tu me ravages les sens Severus, je veux que tu me baises avec passion, comme si nous étions des animaux, comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour vivre. Baise-moi Severus, là, maintenant, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je veux sentir ta queue au plus profond de moi, je veux te sentir grossir et bouger dans mon corps, je veux que tu jouisses au plus profond de mes entrailles, je veux que tu me domines, que tu me soumettes, que tu m'utilises à ton bon vouloir mais je t'en prie… Severus… fais vite… »

Il l'observa un moment sans esquisser le moindre geste, peu sûr de savoir que faire en réalité.

Bien sur, ils intervertissaient le rôle de l'actif lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, cela venait comme ça, quand l'un ou l'autre avait envie de se sentir aimé, mais c'était sans aucun doute la première fois que Lucius lui demandait explicitement de le prendre.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant au regard gris les canines pointues de son conjoint.

Oui, Severus Snape se ferait une joie d'accéder à la demande si alléchante de son amant.

Ho oui, il allait lui faire l'amour, comme un animal.

.

.

_**Sexual animals.  
Come inside of me just, enough to hurt this body.  
I know that you know how.  
Come inside of me, you know it's exactly what I need.**_

.

.

Il le poussa sans douceur sur le lit, recouvrant son corps du sien et attaquant ses lèvres sans la moindre pudeur, touchant sa peau qu'il découvrait lentement de ce surplus de tissus qui le cachait à son regard.

Lucius enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de l'homme qui le plaquait de tout son poids contre les couvertures de velours sombre. Il poussa un profond gémissement en sentant ses mains si froides commencer à le dénuder doucement, trop doucement à son goût. Lui-même crispait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure ébène de son amant, savourant leur texture soyeuse et douce sous ses paumes. Bon sang, c'était fou à quel point il aimait cet homme. Il n'était pas beau, Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme qui l'on pouvait considérer comme charmant, mais il avait un charisme et une prestance qui l'avait irrémédiablement séduit à l'époque. Ses yeux noirs impassibles, sa voix profonde et suave, son attitude dédaigneuse et neutre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, beau à sa manières. Il cria brutalement, sentant le Maitre des Potions bouger violemment contre lui, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, écrasant son corps plus encore contre ce lit. Il sourit doucement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi désiré qu'en cet instant où il faisait totalement perdre le contrôle à l'homme de ses pensées. Se sentir étouffé par sa présence imposante, se sentir ravagé par cette bouche qui violait ses lèvres, se sentir irrémédiablement soumis entre les bras d'un homme, s'abandonner entièrement à son bon vouloir était la seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant.

Fébrilement, il retira la chemise de son amant qui s'occupait de baisser son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, le laissant nu, le sexe fièrement dressé sous son regard concupiscant et lubrique. La respiration difficile, il dégrafa sa ceinture et sa braguette, descendant le tout à l'aide de ses jambes, glissant sensuellement le long du corps de son amant qui l'observait, les yeux entièrement rouges et les pupilles fendues horizontalement. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur, avant de saisir brusquement ses hanches, le faisant retomber brutalement sur son corps nu, gémissent sourdement au moment où leurs sexes entrèrent enfin en contact. Il serra plus fort ses jambes autour des hanches qui le surplombaient, il enroula durement ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus, avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, frottant son corps contre le sien, partageant leur chaleur et l'humidité de leurs sexes palpitants.

Il le voulait tellement, il le voulait à tel point qu'il se comportait comme une chienne en chaleur mais il n'en avait cure, il se préoccuperait de cela à tête froide et reposée, pas maintenant, pas quand sa bouche dévorait la sienne avec la force du désespoir, pas quand leurs corps se mouvaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre, pas quand il était dans un tel état de désir maladif.

Comme des animaux en rut, comme des bêtes assoiffées de sexe, assoiffées du corps de l'autre, assoiffées de l'odeur, de la saveur, du goût, du contact de l'autre.

Il se cambra en sentant une main glisser insidieusement le long de son corps avant de se glisser entre ses fesses, le pénétrant doucement, trop doucement…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So careful where you're touching, I'm not ready yet.  
What is there to catch you if the safety net has ripped?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Il n'était pas prêt à devoir attendre, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche ainsi, il le voulait lui, entièrement. Fusionner enfin avec ce corps fort, qu'il le marque comme sien, qu'il le prenne sans tenir compte de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un objet pour lui. Il le voulait… Merlin, comme il le voulait

Sa voix était faible et tremblante, son corps recouvert de sueur, il avait si chaud, il était si chaud. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, le sortant totalement de ses pensées, le faisant gémir sourdement tout en arquant voluptueusement son corps, la tête rejetée en arrière, la respiration précipitée et saccadée :

.. « Severus, ne perds pas de temps inutilement… je t'en prie… Prends-moi… »

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de son amant, n'étant pas le moins du monde étonné ou effrayé de ne pas rencontrer un regard d'obsidienne. S'il avait possédé ses pleines capacités intellectuelles, il aurait sûrement eu un geste de recul devant ces yeux rougeoyants qui l'observaient sans ciller, devant ces canines pointues et d'un blanc nacré qui apparaissaient de temps à autre suivant les sourires que lui adressait son amant. Mais il ressentait un tel manque de son corps qu'il se fichait bien de cela, une petite pensée dans son esprit lui murmurait qu'il agissait bizarrement, que jamais il n'aurait fait pareille chose dans son état normal, mais était-ce vraiment important ?

Devait-il toujours être à la hauteur de sa réputation d'homme froid et insensible ?

Dominateur et bourreau de tous ?

Non, avec Severus, il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé, et il le sentait.

Sa Magie s'agitait, réclamant à grand cri la protection du Vampire, le poussant sans autre considération à lier son corps à celui du brun, à mélanger leur Magie pour qu'enfin ils s'appartiennent vraiment, aux yeux de tous, devant La Magie elle-même. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait su que cela devait avoir un lien avec leur nouvelle nature, il aurait su le mode de fonctionnement des Veelas, il aurait remarqué que ce manque cuisant n'était en rien naturel. Oui, s'il n'avait pas était aussi obnubilé par cet obsession du corps de l'autre, il aurait sans doute remarqué que sa nature soumise reprenait le dessus, le forçant à finaliser leur Union dans les règles instinctives de son Peuple. Mais il ne voyait pas, il ne voyait plus que Severus, son odeur, sa douceur, son sexe, son corps, son souffle…

Severus immobilisa ses doigts toujours profondément ancrés dans le corps sulfureux alangui sous lui. Il vrilla son regard dans les yeux de son amant, remarquant qu'un bouton de la chemise qu'il avait partiellement déchirée avait résisté à ses attaques pourtant sauvages. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du blond avant de déboutonner doucement le récalcitrant. Avec douceur, il retira la chemise incriminée avant de la jeter sans un regard en arrière, quand une voix faible murmura doucement :

.. « Severus… Baise-moi… »

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wide-eyed you look me over, unbuttoning my skin.  
I take a deep breath in.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Il écarquilla les yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux de son amant qui ne bougeait plus. La respiration difficile, il se contentait de l'observer, un fin sourire engageant aux lèvres, écartant indécemment les jambes afin de l'accueillir en lui. Le Grand Lucius Malfoy qui s'abaissait à cela le laissa profondément pantelant et totalement excité aussi. Avec douceur, il se pencha en avant, embrassant les lèvres fines qui lui répondaient avec fougue. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il ressentait l'envie du Professeur d'Arithmancie à travers sa Magie. Cela devait sûrement avoir un lien avec leur nouvelle nature, mais il était comme connecté à l'Aristocrate, ressentant ses propres caresses sur sa peau, sentant presque son propre souffle sur son cou. Comme s'ils avaient fait un transfert, comme s'il se trouvait à la fois dans son corps mais aussi dans celui de son amant. C'était très perturbant mais indiscutablement bon aussi. Il savoura le goût de son amant, touchant doucement sa peau, soupirant lentement dans cette bouche à la langue audacieuse. Merlin, il était si beau ainsi abandonné sur ces couvertures sombres qui ne faisaient que faire ressortir son teint pâle de porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux étalés sur les oreilles, douce plaine de blés, tendre soleil d'été qui illuminait sa vie, et ses yeux, bon sang ses yeux, si clairs, si envoûtants, du métal liquide en fusion, si froids et pourtant brûlants de désir, floués, troublés même, totalement abandonnés à lui. Ses joues rougies, son souffle court, ses tremblements et frissons, ses crispations autour de son propre corps, ses mains qui le caressaient doucement, restant sagement posées sur sa nuque, le forçant à l'embrasser encore et encore et encore…

Lentement, il se recoucha sur le corps pâle, tendrement, il glissa contre lui, savourant la chaleur de sa peau, aimant son contact, absorbant ses soupirs de plaisir, gravant dans sa mémoire ce jour où Lucius Malfoy était totalement abandonné dans ses bras. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que ses bras emprisonnaient violemment Lucius dans une étreinte ravageuse, butinant son cou de doux baisers, appréciant le fait de sentir sous ses lèvres la peau douce se couvrir de frissons. Il soupira profondément, sans cesser ses mouvements de hanche, quand Lucius resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Lui-même le retenait prisonnier entre son corps et le lit, mais lui l'encerclait totalement de ses bras et de ses jambes. Et c'était bon, c'était divinement bon même. Comme deux amants qui s'aiment pour la dernière fois, avec désespoir, avec passion, amoureusement sauvagement, doucement bestialement, lentement animalement. Il désirait si fort ce corps, ils se désiraient si fort que c'en était presque effrayant. Il gémit sourdement, n'arrêtant pas ses mouvements de bassin, aimant plus que tout cette étreinte passionnelle et sexuelle, cet ersatz de sexe qui l'excitait tellement, présageant tellement plus pour la suite. Comme s'ils faisaient l'amour habillés, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre avec force, plaquant leurs sexes si durs, si humides l'un contre l'autre. Il serra fortement ses mains dans les cheveux d'or, les jambes caressées sensuellement par les chevilles fines de son amant qui remontaient et descendaient lentement et sensuellement, érotiquement, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Bon sang, ils étaient si chauds, ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre et cette force qui les étouffait, qui les oppressait, lui semblait si délectable. Ils étaient couverts de sueur, l'air était surchargé de Magie, lourd, puissant, dévastateur. Et leurs deux corps nus ne cessaient de bouger l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître, s'appréhendant, se cherchant, se désirant avec la folie du désespoir.

La chambre se remplit de gémissements et de profonds soupirs de plaisir, de bruits de sucions et de caresses échangées dans le secret d'une porte close.

C'était torturant quelque part, cette fougue qu'ils mettaient à leur œuvre était trop lente à leur goût, trop douce encore pour réfréner l'étendue de leur désir animal. Ils avaient tout deux un besoin impérieux de s'Unir enfin, guidés par quelque chose de plus fort que leur propre conscience, comme deux amants maudits s'unissant pour la dernière fois, douloureusement, désespérément, cherchant à graver dans leur mémoire cet instant hors du temps et l'espace qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, caché aux yeux du Monde, se complaisant dans la luxure la plus parfaite, se laissant aller aux besoins les plus primaires du corps humain. Lucius allait mourir de désir et Severus se sentait suffoquer d'envie. Ils étaient littéralement hors de contrôle, bougeant violemment l'un contre l'autre, écorchant leur peau fine, se griffant, pétrissant durement le corps de l'autre, dépassant les limites de leurs corps, laissant la violence les imprégner de part en part, faisant de ce moment quelque chose d'unique. Ils avaient fait l'amour des milliers de fois, de toutes les manières possibles mais jamais avec autant d'empressement, jamais avec autant de difficulté à se retenir de ne pas se jeter voracement l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient trop de désir accumulé en eux pour ne serait-ce que songer à réfréner leurs pulsions bestiales.

Doucement, Severus dirigea sa main vers son sexe suintant, écartant plus encore les cuisses de son amant qui l'observait, le regard fiévreux, souriant doucement, l'encourageant même à ne pas hésiter plus longtemps. Délicatement, il présenta son sexe contre l'entrée étroite de l'intimité du blond qui gémit sourdement, bougeant les hanches de façon aguicheuse, désireux d'un contact plus franc, plus rude, mettant à mal toutes ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas blesser son conjoint. Avec lenteur, il frotta la tête de son pénis contre Lucius, serrant les dents sous la déferlante de plaisir qu'il ressentait, galvanisé par les soupirs du blond qui crispait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Bourreau, il fit pénétrer la tête de son sexe dans cette entrée brûlante et humide, jouant avec les nerfs de son amant qui se tordait et gémissait sans discontinuer sous lui. Lui-même se torturait en agissant de la sorte, mais il leur fallait tout de même un minimum de préparation, même si cela s'avérait aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre, quelque chose de tellement dévastateur les submergeait avec violence, exacerbant leur passion, diminuant leurs capacités de raisonner calmement, décuplant leurs sens de façon exponentielle. Il ferma les yeux avec force, pénétrant une seconde fois ce corps brûlant avant de se retirer tout aussi vite sous les suppliques désespérées de l'Aristocrate qui resserrait douloureusement ses jambes autour de son corps, le forçant à rester à l'intérieur, l'obligeant à le prendre maintenant, sans attendre, sans se préoccuper de sa douleur mais quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, lui interdisait de se laisser guider par son instinct.

Une voix lui murmurait inlassablement qu'il ne fallait pas blesser le Calice, sous aucun prétexte, il fallait le protéger, de lui-même, de sa passion folle. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre lui assurait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, que son corps était fait pour l'accueillir, qu'il était prêt depuis trop longtemps, qu'il ne devait plus attendre.

Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans cette mer de fusion, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec et brutal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sexual animals.  
Crawl inside of me just enough to hurt this body.  
I know that you know how.  
Come inside of me you know it's exactly what I need.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucius hurla, les yeux révulsés en arrière, le corps arqué violemment sur le lit partiellement défait, les sens en ébullition, le regard brillant, la Magie affolée, la respiration bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Oh Seigneur oui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, se sentir rempli entièrement par Severus, voir son visage crispé, tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas le blesser, ses mains le serrant à l'étouffer, le corps tremblant à l'instar du sien, sa respiration aussi difficile et laborieuse que la sienne. Etait-il possible de mourir de plaisir ? Oui, assurément, lui-même se sentait partir en le sentant au plus profond de son corps, si gros, si chaud, palpitant doucement, grossissant lentement, le comblant de la plus divine des façons, possédant son être sans aucun complexe. Il soupira doucement, se laissant retomber souplement sur le lit, resserrant son étreinte possessive, ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant qui guettait le moindre signe de douleur qu'il cachait habilement sous un sourire soulagé. Il se sentait si bien, épanoui, ce qui devait être fait avait été accompli, c'était une certitude qui venait d'il ne savait où, mais il sentait le verdict. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs corps intimement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, se délectant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre, la frénésie semblant s'être envolée durant cet instant de bonheur partagé dans le silence seulement rompu par le crépitement des flammes qui éclairait leurs peaux luisantes de sueur de manière douce, les rendant irréels et parfaits, rougeoyant leurs corps d'un éclat mouvant. Lentement, Severus pencha la tête vers lui, embrassant ses lèvres avec une douceur qui le fit chavirer, lui montrant par cette simple caresse légère, qui était loin de la passion dévorante qui le consumait il y a peu, toute l'étendue de son amour pour lui, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il caressa doucement sa joue, savourant le visage si paisible qui le surplombait, la douceur de ses traits détendus, la passion qui se lisait dans ses yeux inhumains. Il le trouva magnifique avec ses mèches folles qui tombaient devant son visage d'Ange Démoniaque, si sensuel, si parfait. Mais il voulait plus, il voulait être pris follement.

Oui, il voulait être désiré jusqu'à la démence.

C'était parfait, parfaitement parfait.

Avec un profond soupir, il entama une série de mouvements afin de faire pénétrer ce sexe proéminant plus profondément en lui, gravant dans sa mémoire cette sensation de complète plénitude qui l'envahissait avec force. Quand il sentit enfin Severus reprendre le contrôle, il se laissa aller, savourant le fait de faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait, bien que cela soit douloureux par manque de préparation, il était tellement excité qu'il savait que la douleur céderait vite la place au plaisir. Et puis, le fait de sentir le brun souffler difficilement dans son cou, entendre ses gémissement et soupirs d'aise, ses mains qui le serraient contre son corps en mouvement, sa peau qui se collait à la sienne, c'était tellement bon, si parfait, si sensuel, si magnifique. La domination la plus totale était la source même de son plaisir le plus profond. Il ferma doucement les yeux, resserrant par là-même son étreinte autour du corps mouvant, repliant avec plus de force encore ses jambes autour du bassin qui lui prodiguait autant de plaisir, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements vifs, frottant son sexe douloureux contre ce ventre ferme. Il gémissait à en perdre haleine, gravant cet instant intense dans sa mémoire, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il ne cesse jamais. Merlin, il se sentait mourir de plaisir, totalement à la merci de ce sexe qui le pilonnait sans ménagement, son corps se soulevant par moment sous la force d'un coup de rein violent et profondément ancré dans sa chair sensible et moite. Il n'avait que lui pour ne pas plonger dans les méandres abyssaux du plaisir divin d'un contact charnel de cette ampleur. Il embrassa vaguement les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant avant de cacher son visage dans le cou fin et humide, se raccrochant à cette seule vérité, à ce seul être qui était en cet instant, sa bouée de sauvetage au creux d'une mer déchaînée.

Severus ferma doucement les yeux, accélérant ses mouvements de bassin, pénétrant ce corps offert avec fougue et sauvagerie, profanant son amant de la plus exquise des façons, tirant son plaisir de ses tremblements incessants, de ses soupirs et cris de plaisir. Il prit tout de même sur lui pour se calmer, ne se laissant pas aller à tirer tout le plaisir de cette acte partagé, il s'enfonça entièrement et remua les hanches, désireux de trouver la prostate du blond afin de le rendre ivre de désir pour lui. Il remua violemment, son aine fortement plaquée contre les cuisses et les fesses bombées de l'Aristocrate qui se cambrait de volupté, la bouche ouverte sous ses gémissements, les yeux fermés, intensément concentré sur cette tendre intrusion. Un cri plutôt aigu lui apporta la réponse, il continua donc à pilonner le corps de son amant en suivant cet angle de poussée, le corps collé au sien, ils faisaient l'amour comme rarement ils l'avaient fait, avec ce besoin viscéral d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. C'était si bon, s'enfoncer dans ce corps qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, cette chaleur, cette moiteur, cette étroitesse et ses soupirs, ses cris, ses gémissements, sa façon de se cambrer, la manière dont ses jambes et ses bras se crispaient autour de lui quand le plaisir devenait trop fort, ses cheveux qu'il respirait longuement, sa peau si douce et couverte de sueur, de frissons, son odeur sucrée et virile, tout en lui était un appel à la débauche la plus sauvage. Il était tellement beau en cet instant, si beau que cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Cette sulfureuse créature était à lui, uniquement et irrémédiablement à lui. Il accéléra ses mouvements, faisant crier Lucius de plaisir, s'accrochant furieusement à ses hanches pour faciliter et augmenter ses profondes pénétrations animales, soupirant et gémissant sans discontinuer.

Mais il manquait quelque chose, pour atteindre les cimes du plaisir, il lui manquait quelque chose d'important. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlés en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe, rendant la pénétration plus délicieuse encore, attisant dans ses yeux cette flamme sauvage et animale qui brillait avec force, renforcée par la lumière des flammes qui se mouvaient sur leurs deux corps en fusion. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser le blond qui demeurait les yeux fermés de plaisir quand il entendit une inspiration étouffée suivie du bruit de chute d'un tissu quelconque. Il releva la tête, sans cesser ses mouvements violents et fougueux dans le corps offert de son amour, pour tomber sur le visage rougissant d'Harry Potter totalement nu, ses longs cheveux noirs goutant lentement sur son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe parfaitement éveillée.

Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers son amant, éperdu de plaisir entre ses bras…

.

.

.

°~0~0~0~0~0~0~°

.

.

.

Harry restait les bras ballants le long de son corps, son visage brûlant autant que son sang qui avait subitement décidé de migrer vers la partie sud de son anatomie à la vue de Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape faisant l'amour avec une passion et une sensualité folles et proches de l'indécence la plus totale. Il crut mourir quand il vit le regard, rouge et surpris, du Maitre des Potions se poser sur lui mais sa gêne atteint ses sommets quand il le vit le détailler avec concupiscence avant de se pencher vers son amant… qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux voilés de plaisir, le visage rougi et la respiration haletante. Il pensait réellement que sa présence allait gêner les deux Serpentards, il espérait qu'ils allaient arrêter de s'envoyer en l'air devant son regard, mais il lui sembla, au contraire, pour son plus grand malheur et plaisir, que leur fougue se décupla à sa venue. Il vit une des mains du Maître des Potions glisser sensuellement le long de la cuisse du blond qui était enroulée autour de son corps, remonter lentement, caressant la peau fine et douce, le provoquant ostensiblement. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher soudainement quand Lucius tendit la main vers lui, se faisant toujours pilonner avec force par le second Serpentard qui continuait de l'observer, un irritant sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Mû par une soudaine rage de le voir se moquer silencieusement de lui, il se dirigea vers le lit, saisissant la main tremblante du blond dans une de ses mains, avant de monter sur les couettes douces et duveteuses qui accueillaient les ébats frénétiques des deux hommes. Il se sentait de trop, il se sentait mal aussi. Même s'ils les désiraient ardemment, le fait de se retrouver dans le même lit qu'eux pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour était assez dérangeant quelque part, mais il comptait bien se repaître de cette vue tout simplement captivante. Cela n'avait rien de vulgaire ou de sale, c'était juste beau, l'union de deux corps amoureux, un chef-d'œuvre qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus aguerri des peintres. Leurs corps, éclairés par les flammes rougeoyantes de la cheminée, conféraient à la pièce une ambiance érotique et intime, révélaient l'éclat de leurs peaux couvertes de sueur, leurs gestes étaient tendres, bien que violents, ils débordaient d'une sensualité rare qui le laissa rêveur. Ils étaient si collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mouvements étaient si profonds, leurs respirations si haletantes, si fortes et saccadées qu'il sentit un gémissement quitter sa gorge, se joignant à ceux poussés avec plaisir par les deux hommes qui continuaient à faire l'amour sous son regard admiratif et envieux. Mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se joindre à eux, ce n'était pas son heure, pas encore, comme une voix intérieure qui lui conseillait de rester simple observateur, d'apprendre de ce qu'il observait, de retenir chaque inflexion de hanches, chaque caresse donnée, chaque baiser volé avec douceur.

Il observait, totalement fasciné, la façon dont ils faisaient l'amour. C'était beau, c'était sensuel et érotique, un spectacle d'une magnificence rare à son regard. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux, si bien qu'il sursauta en sentant une main agripper son sexe dressé et y imprimer un vif mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit gémir de plaisir à l'instar des deux hommes. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cette main forte qui lui promulguait autant de plaisir en si peu de geste, mais il ne voulait pas rester un simple passif, même s'il ne pouvait se joindre à eux comme il le désirait en cet instant, il pouvait les toucher, les caresser, les embrasser. Timidement, sans lâcher sa main et leurs doigts entremêlés, il se pencha vers Lucius, ravissant ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que la main taquine de Severus continuait son œuvre sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il savoura ses lèvres comme le plus exquis des fruits, avalant ses gémissements, aimant la façon dont son corps bougeait près du siens, succombant à cette main si douce, si forte, si merveilleuse. Sans cesser ce baiser à couper le souffle, il caressa doucement ce bras qui bouger violemment sur son sexe sensible, touchant avec tendresse cette peau couverte de frissons, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule ferme et tendue dans l'effort, passant sur la nuque avant de toucher la joue, secrètement ravi en sentant la tête du Maitre des Potions se reposer doucement contre sa main tremblante.

Merlin que c'était bon…

Il allait s'endormir d'extase et ne plus jamais se réveiller, mourir de plaisir…

.

.

_**Your entourage is waiting by the car while I sit here bonding with some brand new scars.  
Lets kiss goodbye, close your eyes. "Sleep" he said, you're already dead.**_

.

.

Il sentit avec honte et confusion qu'il allait jouir si le brun continuait à le branler avec autant de force. C'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop bon, beaucoup trop rapide, beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop excitant, beaucoup trop tout. Il s'arracha avec un certain regret au baiser de Lucius, libérant ainsi ses cris de plaisir, dont le corps se surélevait sous la puissance des coups de rein dont il était victime, quand il sentit une main saisir la sienne qui était toujours tenue par celle de Lucius. Les yeux voilés, la vision trouble, il observa le Maitre des Potions porter leurs deux mains liées jusqu'à sa bouche… avant de les mordre simultanément, leurs arrachant à tous deux une plainte de douleur et d'étonnement. Ils l'observèrent aspirer leurs sangs avec un délice évident, les yeux clos de plaisir, cette bouche douce et cette langue mutine qui embrassaient avec une douceur sans nom, contraste saisissant avec son corps et son autre main qui continuait de leur prodiguer violemment et sauvagement un plaisir dévastateur. Aussi soudainement que cela lui avait pris, Severus relâcha leurs mains ensanglantées et toujours liées, avant de se saisir de son visage qu'il posa sur le torse en sueur du blond dont il entendait les battements de cœur désordonnés. Sans s'y opposer, il le fit, fermant doucement ses yeux, gémissant de concert avec Lucius qui caressa distraitement ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Il tendit inconsciemment sa nuque au Vampire qui le branlait avec vigueur, tout en continuant de faire l'amour au blond dont les mains se crispaient par intermittence dans sa longue chevelure. Il attendit, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas jouir tout de suite malgré le fait qu'il ne tenait plus.

Severus crut qu'il allait mourir quand il goûta à ces deux sangs si différents mais néanmoins exquis sur son palais encore vierge. Cela avait été un désir impérieux, goûter le sang de ses compagnons, juste un petit avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait dans sa vie future. Et il avait trouvé cela merveilleux, si délectable, le sang d'Harry était fruité et sucré, si doux pour ses papilles et agréablement relevé par celui, plus mûr et délectable de Lucius, comme un hydromel vieilli en fut, fort et viril. Il les avait savourés quelques secondes, avant de décider que cela ne lui suffirait pas, il voulait plus, il avait si faim, si faim de ses compagnons, si faim de leurs sangs. Il avait lâché leurs mains avant de saisir la tête de Potter qui allait jouir, il le sentait, il pouvait presque se sentir venir à sa place, ses yeux voilés de plaisir, ses joues si rouges, ses sourcils froncés sous le plaisir, sa moue adorablement et délicieusement perdue, son souffle rapide, trop rapide. Il l'observa, reposant sur le torse de son amant qu'il continuait de pilonner sans relâche, irrémédiablement perdu dans son plaisir, peu conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il les regarda quelques secondes, si différents et pourtant si semblables quelque part, le brun et le blond, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, tous deux livrés à son bon vouloir, tous deux jouissant de ses intentions passionnelles. Il se lécha les lèvres avec concupiscence, avant de se pencher vers cette nuque tentante où battait une veine, le sang pulsant rapidement, ce sang si pur, si bon. Il lécha légèrement la peau frissonnante, avant de planter ses canines acérées dans la chair fine et tendre de son compagnon qui cria de plaisir, les yeux brusquement ouverts de surprise. Sans attendre, il aspira vivement le sang qui envahissait sa bouche avec délectation, fermant les yeux de plaisir, augmentant la cadence de ses coups de rein, saisissant fermement la taille fine et tremblante de Lucius qui cria, hochant la tête de droite à gauche sans discontinuer, les yeux entrouverts totalement aveugles à ce qui l'entourait. Il sourit doucement en sentant le corps de Potter onduler dans sa main, une de ses mains attrapant sa nuque pour le forcer à mordre plus fort encore, à aspirer plus vite, ce qu'il fit avec obligeance et un plaisir non dissimulé.

C'était tellement bon seigneur, si bon

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller à la sensation exquise que cela provoquait en lui de nourrir son Vampire, sentir ce liquide chaud être aspirer hors de son corps, sentir cette vague étrange de plaisir qui le consumait entièrement, le faisait gémir avec force, et cette main, cette main qui ne cessait pas. Il allait jouir, il le sentait, si proche, c'était tellement bon, tellement parfait qu'il ne sut résister à forcer son Professeur d'être plus dur, sentir sa respiration sur sa nuque, ses lèvres et ses dents dans son cou et cette main. C'était si bon qu'il hurla brusquement, le corps tendu à l'extrême tandis que son sperme s'écoulait vivement dans la main qui continuait tout de même son office. Il ne bougea plus, totalement paralysé par l'incroyable plaisir qui explosait en lui, arquant son corps en arrière, serrant avec plus de force encore son étreinte autour du cou du Maître des Potions qui continua de boire son sang quelques secondes avant de le relâcher lentement, après avoir léché rapidement son cou, comme pour capturer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son liquide vital.

Totalement hagard, il s'écarta légèrement, les membres tremblants et frissonnants, l'esprit en déroute, pour voir le Potionniste plonger dans le cou du blond qui ouvrit alors brusquement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses bras serrant avec tellement de force le Vampire qu'il fut sûr de l'avoir entendu gémir sourdement de douleur. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration, il n'en tenait plus assis. Son corps retomba sourdement sur le lit, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, il tremblait tellement et il était si fatigué, mais il voulait voir, il voulait les voir jouir ensemble avant de se laisser aller à un sommeil qui le narguait, tapi dans l'ombre de son esprit totalement brumeux. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, conscient du fait qu'il venait d'avoir le plus puissant orgasme de toute sa jeune vie. Merlin c'était si bon, cette fatigue qui tombait sur lui comme une chape de plomb était si douce de part le fait qu'elle était due à Severus. Bon sang, se faire mordre était en soit une source indéfinissable de plaisir mais là, couplé avec la masturbation violente qu'il avait reçue, c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il trouva cependant la force de rouvrir les yeux avec difficulté quand il se rendit compte que les mouvements des deux corps étaient plus violents que jamais, les cris de Lucius raisonnaient avec force dans la chambre en se répercutant contre les murs de pierres froides. Il tandis paresseusement une main tremblante pour saisir celle du blond qui tordait fébrilement les draps de soie, entremêlant leurs doigts avec douceur, souriant en le sentant resserrer sa prise avant de s'arquer avec violence en arrière sous la force de l'orgasme qui le terrassait à l'instar du brun qui s'enfonça le plus profondément dans le corps tendu du blond.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sexual Animals.  
Come inside of me just enough to hurt this body.  
I know that you know how. Come inside of me. **__**Come inside of me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Une vague saisissante le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant jouir une seconde fois.

Il hurla, il s'entendit, mais ne put s'en empêcher, son corps totalement figé dans une posture rigide, arqué douloureusement en arrière, le bassin quittant les draps pour se surélever avec violence, les yeux révulsés sous l'étonnement et le plaisir le plus profond, le corps tremblant avec force.

Il se figea totalement, les muscles tendus à l'extrême avant de s'effondrer évanoui sur le lit sous la puissance Magique d'une rare intensité qui l'avait traversé de part en part …

.

.

.

.

*~*~* SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM SSHPLM HGMM *~*~*

.

.

.

.

A des milliers de kilomètres de l'Ecosse, dans une dimension Magique qui faisait office de prison pour tous les condamnés des Pures, Andelu se tenait fier et droit sur un monticule de pierres et d'ossements, observant brièvement les Créatures hideuses qui étaient agenouillées devant lui, sous le regard surpris de Lord Voldemort :

.. « Démons des Enfers ! Je suis de retour et il est grand temps pour nous de nous venger des Pures ! Ralliez-vous à moi et je vous offrirai le Monde sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Des hurlements retentirent de toute part, provenant de centaines de milliers d'êtres immondes venant du plus putride des Enfers. Leurs visages ensanglantés n'avaient rien d'humain, leurs yeux de feux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière tandis qu'ils acclamaient leurs Maitres, se relevant et tendant leurs bras droit en l'air, armés d'épée et de haches rouillées et souillées de sang séché depuis des lustres.

Andelu se tourna vers Voldemort qui observait la scène, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres fines tandis que dans ses yeux, la flamme de la vengeance s'était illuminée avec force. Il se détourna et regarda ses anciens alliés qui acclamaient son retour, déchiquetant pour certains le corps des deux Pures qui étaient censés empêcher à quiconque de pénétrer ce lieu maudit, sauf pour y entasser plus de prisonnier encore.

Son visage d'Ange se fendit en un sourire cruel tandis qu'il murmurait à voix basse :

.. « Que la partie commence… »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ÇA Y EST !**

**.**

**Et voila, bravo aux courageuses qui auront lus jusqu'ici. À partir de maintenant, les affaires sérieuses commencent, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, moi je me suis éclaté à écrire ce chapitre (en une semaine s'il vous plait hihi)**

**.**

**.**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que les musiques que j'utilisé dans ma fic sont toutes sur Youtube (vu que c'est là que je les ai piqué hihi)**

**.**

**.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, et pour les anonymes, laissez moi vos adresse email que je puisse vous répondre comme il se doit^^**

**.**

**.**

**À BIENTÔT J'ESPÈRE !**

**.**

**.**

_**°~*~*~*Cordialement Pauline*~*~*~°**_


	9. Note

**Salut à tous,**

Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir lus cette fiction jusqu'ici, je sais que vous êtes très nombreux à attendre la suite mais je suis simplement incapable d'en garder les bases. J'ais reçue quelques reviews qui m'encourageaient à ne pas réécrire cette histoire étant donné sa longueur déjà conséquente mais je dois vous avouez que lorsque j'ais une idée dans la tête je peux me montrer très déterminée. Je vous informe donc que **Bazard à Poudlard** ne connaitra pas de fin.

J'avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ais découvert l'existence des fanfictions, il me semble même que c'était le moment ou le site à connus le plus de succès, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais me boite mail j'avais des alertes d'un ou de plusieurs chapitres et je découvrais sans cesse de nouvelles histoires qui m'ont aidé à attendre les livres et les films. Aujourd'hui je passe des heures à chercher quelque choses de différent et je relis avec nostalgie des fictions que je connais déjà par cœur, le huitième film m'à simplement donnée envie de changer se fait.

C'est triste à dire mais je crois qu'à l'instar de la réalité le monde de la fanfiction commence à s'essouffler et je ne veux pas contribuer à ça. Je dois énormément à se site qui ma permise de passer des instants formidables auprès de personnes qui avaient tout autant envie que moi de changer le monde par le biais de l'écriture, ce désir simple de s'exprimer et de poser des mots sur des idées non conformes à la bienséance. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas que la magie s'arrête parce que je suis une adulte aux yeux de la société, je ne peux pas accepter que toutes les informations contenues dans le dernier film ne puissent pas donner naissance à une fiction qui ne tombe pas totalement dans les clichés ou qui ne dénature pas intégralement tous ce que l'on connaît de cet univers.

Je suis avant tout une lectrice qui veut s'évader de la réalité, je veux lire quelque chose qui me captive et me fascine, qui me donne vraiment envie d'en savoir plus donc la réécriture de **Bazard à Poudlard** sera très différente de ce que vous lus, beaucoup plus centré sur l'évolution des relations entre les personnages dans le contextes qu'on leur connais. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'**Hominis Primi **est le genre d'histoire facile même si elle à des aires de suite d'Harry Potter, certains personnages ne sont pas morts et toute l'intrigue découle d'une blague des jumeaux mais je crois que sont seul intérêts est de rendre un hommage Yaoiste à ses héros qui ont grandis avec moi.

L'écriture du premier chapitre avançant progressivement, je suis à la recherche d'une personne qui serait intéressée à l'idée de me donner son avis sur ce que j'ais déjà écris. J'ais une Béta-lectrice des plus compétente qui œuvre déjà à la correction mais je voudrais pouvoir échanger avec une lectrice qui soit totalement objective et sincère donc si quelqu'un est tenté laissez moi un message. Je précise tout de même que le chapitre est très long, d'ailleurs le deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième chapitre de **Bazard à Poudlard** sera le seul et unique second chapitre d'**Humanité Primitive**, donc je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas forcément la densité des romans et j'attends avec impatience les amateurs du genre.

**Fanfiction** : Écrire une fanfiction permet au lecteur ou au spectateur de mettre en scène ce qu'il aurait voulu voir dans l'œuvre d'origine. Les _fanfictions_ sont souvent centrées sur les personnages : elles explorent en profondeur leur psychologie, mettent en scène les relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux, ajoutent ou approfondissent des romances, mettent en valeur des personnages secondaires, introduisent de nouveaux personnages dans la trame. La liberté de publication et l'absence de recherche de profit permettent de traiter de thèmes qui empêcheraient l'histoire de correspondre à un créneau commercial défini ou qui serait impropres pour une œuvre destinée à un grand nombre ou à un jeune public. La _fanfiction_ est une manière pour la culture de réparer les dégâts commis dans un système où les mythes contemporains sont la propriété des entreprises au lieu d'être celle des gens. (Source : Wikipedia)

°~**oOo**~°

_La plume est la baguette de l'écrivain._

_**Cordialement Pauline**_

°~**oOo**~°


End file.
